FANTASTIC FOUR: THE LEGEND OF STEVIE STORM
by JPStrange
Summary: Takes you through the new age of heroes, their children, love, heartache, loss, and pain. Stevie is the child of Johnny Storm and finds out not only is he a gifted mutant, but he is something more. Follow his adventures with Allen, JP, and Katrina
1. Chapter 1

Fantastic Four: The Legacy of Stevie (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS...EXCEPT CHARACTERS I CREATED SUCH AS STEVIE, ALLEN, AND ETC. PLEASE DON'T STEAL. I USE THINGS FROM MY FAVORITE THINGS SUCH AS NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, AND ETC. IF YOU SEE IT GOOD FOR YOU I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. I JUST LOVE WRITING AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR FUN. ENJOY AND KEEP ON WRITING. LOVE YA!)

PROLOUGE

The clouds were beautiful… He had never been up this high before… it was all so nostalgic. He loved it, it felt like he was not even in the airplane at all, he dreamed he was soaring…actually soaring... his head fell back and his eyes closed…he was soaring…

CHAPTER ONE-NEW BEGINNINGS

"Good afternoon passengers we have arrived in New York International Airport! I hope you all have enjoyed flying American Airlines! Please enjoy your stay!" The boy got up and hoisted his large suitcase from the overhead compartment and made his way off the plane. Once the boy was in the crowded New York airport he scanned around for any sign of the people he was going to meet with. He searched for several long minutes, until he saw a tall balding man in a suit, with a sign with his name on it. The boy introduced himself and they both made their way out into the busy streets of New York. The boy climbed into the back of a long stretch Limo and they headed down a very busy street. The boy could not help but sticking his head out the window and look at the tall buildings surrounding him. He didn't even notice that the car was moving through the heavy traffic once more and in a matter of minutes the driver, named Stan said "Master Steven we are here, welcome to the Baxter Building." Stevie told "Thanks Stanley, just call me Stevie." Stevie made his way to a large building with about a million windows on it, all reflecting in the sunlight. He went inside and found a huge lobby with bronze floors and walls and many people in business suits on cell phones conducting business in fast tones. Stevie made his way to elevators looking at the tall ceiling as he went. Once inside the elevator, Stevie pushed the top most button on the panel. He could feel he gravity shifting as he rose to the 30th floor. The elevator came to halt and the doors opened, blinding Stevie with sunlight. He held his hand face to cover the blinding light, but was soon the light was obscured by a beaming blonde haired woman. Stevie didn't know if he had gone to heaven and if this was an angel, but the woman said "Stevie! Oh my look how much you've grown! Come in!" The woman dragged him into a huge living space. The woman turned around and said "Stevie, I've missed you so much!" Stevie knew who this was he hugged her and said "Good to see you too, Aunt Sue." Stevie followed her into a huge living room, where a brown and gray haired man was sitting on the couch, with papers scattered over the brown coffee table. Sue touched him on the shoulder and said "Reed, he's here." She turned him toward Stevie, and the man stood up and went toward him. He shook his hand and hugged him and said "Welcome Stevie, I haven't seen you since you were little, you've gotten so big!" Stevie said smiling "Good to see you Uncle Reed." Sue directed Stevie toward a hallway and told him "Now your things have already been brought up, and your room is second door on the right." Stevie thanked his aunt and uncle and made his way toward his room. He turned the cold metal knob of the door and stepped inside. The room was decorated in blue, Stevie's favorite color, and a large bed was adorned in fresh sheets in the middle of the room. He set his backpack in the corner and looked around. He plopped on his bed, which he found very comfortable. He looked at the nightstand next to him and saw a picture of his father, with a large motocross trophy, beaming, in his hand. Stevie studied the picture for a moment and began thinking how his father would be. He was already nervous for meeting him in a long time, so he decided to think about something else. He got up from the bed and made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtains and found he had a perfect view of the city. Stevie had to breathe for a moment, just to soak in all that he was experiencing right now. New York was nothing like Boston. He made his way back out the room after several minutes, and he saw a dirty blonde haired boy sitting with his aunt and uncle. The boy turned around and saw Stevie and instantly jumped up to greet him. He shook his hand quite violently while speaking in fast tones. "Hey Stevie I'm Allen, your cousin, welcome to New York!" Stevie gasped for air and said "Thanks." Sue rapped Allen on the head with a magazine and said "Enough Allen, now you boys hungry? It'll be awhile tell dinner." Allen said "Mom you know I am." Stevie said "I guess so." Sue said "Good, now Stevie you are welcome to anything in this house, just don't go messing around in your uncle's lab, I don't want you to lose an arm or better yet to grow four more." Stevie laughed nervously and sat down at the table while Sue made some sandwiches for Allen and him. Stevie enjoyed his time with his aunt, cousin, and uncle. They talked and laughed for a couple of hours, and by the time Sue looked up, it was already six o'clock. She sprang up and said "I better get started on dinner! They will be home at seven!" Stevie asked her if she needed any help, but she told him to just relax. Stevie felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about his father. He tried to stay in the conversation with Allen and Reed, but his mind just kept wandering. The house was filled with the smells of baked chicken, pepper, and fresh herbs. Stevie could feel his stomach growling, the sandwiches seemed ages ago. Sue set the table and called them all to dinner. Stevie sat down with Allen and Reed while Sue put creamy mashed potatoes in front of them. Reed eyed them hungrily and motioned to get a little taste, but his hand was quickly slapped by Sue. She sat the chicken, broccoli casserole down and sat down also. She said "They should be coming right about- BRRRZ! The elevator bell rang loudly and Stevie motioned to hear if his father was coming. He heard footsteps, his heart start pacing… someone was coming around the corner…it was- A girl? A dark cream colored girl was standing in the living room on a cell phone talking very loudly. "Okay Mel, I'll call ya later girl, yeah, okay, t.t.y." She closed the phone and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Stevie and said "Hello everyone" apparently not noticing him, until Sue kicker her under the table. She yelled "Ouch! Aunt Sue! Oh! Hi there Stevie Im Allyson, but you can call me Ally. Im Ben's daughter, you'll meet him in a minute." She shook his hand and tucked in for dinner. There was another loud ring and this time Stevie could here two footsteps. One was very loud and thick sounding. Stevie stayed turned around, he could feel his head sweating. He ducked under the table to act like he was tying his shoe, and then he heard voices. "Im telling you Ben, she was a model! She had the look and everything!" A very gruff voice responded and said "I don't know Johnny, what model works in a diner?" Stevie knew his father was here, for he had heard his name. Sue said "You all went to a diner?! I cooked this big dinner!" Johnny said nothing he was more interested in the spot Stevie was sitting. Ben said "Calm down Susie, we just went for coffee." Stevie could not pretend any longer because Johnny had called his name. "Stevie…" Stevie turned around slowly, his heart racing, and was facing his father. There was an awkward silence in the room. Stevie's mouth was dry; he didn't know what to say. Johnny broke into a wide grin and outstretched his arms and said "Give your old man a hug!" Stevie got up and went into his father's arms. He held him close; Stevie could hear his heart beating fast as well. He whispered "I've missed you…" Stevie could feel his warmth, which was much warmer than any hug he had all day. Stevie could smell him, his smell of some cologne and a bit of motor oil. Sue sniffled, so did Ben. Stevie just noticed that a huge living rock was standing there. Stevie didn't panic though, he just introduced himself. The rock man said "Im Ben Grimm, or better known as the Thing, and if you ever need me im here." Sue said while wiping her eyes "Yes…sniff…Stevie your UNCLE Ben is here as well." She put emphasis on uncle, and Johnny said "C'mon lets eat, Im starving!" They all sat down, Johnny sat the opposite of Stevie and they began to eat. They all talked and laughed and Stevie found himself full and very sleepy. Johnny yawned loudly and said "Well folks I think it's time to be hitten the old hay." Sue said "I agree we do have a big day tomorrow!" Allen said "What's going on? Ow!" Ally hit Allen hard on the shoulder and motioned to Stevie. Stevie didn't see it though, because he was busy talking to Reed about nuclear fusion. Allen heard some of their conversation and interrupted them and said "Stevie you know about that stuff?!" Stevie said "Yeah…why?" Allen said "Well it's just that dad and mom are about the only nerds here, not saying that you are, but you actually **know** about that stuff?" Stevie replied again "Yeah." Allen whistled softly and said "Hey Uncle Johnny you got a regular genius!" Johnny patted Stevie on the back and said "That's my boy." After a couple of minutes they all went to bed, and Stevie bid everyone good night. He made it into his room and almost forgot to call his mother. He pulled from the zipper of his backpack, his cell phone and pressed the call button. After several rings, his mother picked up and said "Hello Stevie?" Stevie sat down on the bed and said "Yeah mom it's me." She sighed and said "Oh thank goodness, I thought you almost forgot! Me and the girls just finished up on stage." Stevie sighed and said "Well Im just checking in before I go to sleep." His mother said "Okay, are you alright, your father hasn't poisoned you or anything?!" Stevie laughed and said "No mom, he is really happy to see me." She sighed in relief "Yes, well he hasn't seen you in awhile…you enjoying yourself?" Stevie responded "Yes everyone here is so nice." She paused for a minute and said "Well, honey I love you and I promise I won't be on tour long okay?" Stevie said "Okay mom, love you, see you soon." She said "Okay love you too, be careful, tell everyone I said hello." Stevie yawned and said "Okay good night." CLICK! He closed the phone and plugged it on the charger. He changed into his pajamas, and laid down on the bed. Stevie stared out the huge window for a moment then turned on his side, thinking to himself. He only rolled one more time. Then it was black…

CHAPTER TWO-TEARS OF A BROKEN HEART

Stevie dreamed he was in a dark room, with metal walls, a dark cloaked figure was telling him to come closer…he walked forward and then the dark figure raised his hand. He couldn't breathe…he was dying…the figure raised another hand, a flash of light…He was…"GASP! Stevie sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat. He felt his head, it was pulsing with pain. What a strange dream? He could not understand what would cause him to dream like that. It felt so real, he felt like he was really dying. Stevie got up and looked at the time from the glow of his cell phone. It was only 3:45…3:45! Stevie realized he had been fifteen for hours now! Stevie made his way to the restroom across the hall. He used the toilet and washed his hands. Stevie looked in the mirror at himself, still thinking about the dream. It was so strange! He didn't know what else to do so he just splashed some cold water on his face, to clear his head. He wiped his face with his undershirt and made his way back to his room. When he entered the room, his father was sitting on his bed looking sideways out the window. Stevie was startled at his company; he thought for sure he was the only one awake. Johnny said "You know Stevie, Im surprised why you didn't ask why I didn't come visit you tonight." Stevie said "Well…I didn't…think…you…" Johnny turned around to face him now and said "Come sit down." Stevie motioned to the place where his father's hand was. Johnny looked at Stevie and said "Happy Birthday." Stevie said "Thanks…um…dad you okay?" Johnny kept looking at him and said "Oh yeah Im fine, excellent, Im the happiest man in the world right now because you're here." Stevie gave a little smile and opened his mouth to say something, but could not think of anything. Why was this so difficult for him? Johnny only laughed and said "Its okay you're new to this whole dad thing, so am I." Stevie asked "So you're a motocross champion huh?" Johnny puffed out his chest in pride and said "Yeah three times in a row." Stevie laughed and said "That's cool…I used to watch you when I was younger." Johnny said."Oh really, wanna come hang out the dirt arena and see your old man at work?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah!" Johnny rubbed his head and said "Okay." Johnny stared at him again and said "Stevie, I want to apologize to you I- "Forget about it." Stevie interrupted him. Johnny said "No, this needs to be said, Stevie Im sorry for leaving you and- "I said forget about it, dad." Stevie said. Johnny stared at him with a puzzled look on his face and asked "Aren't you mad at me?" Stevie put on a fake smile and said "Not at all, I understand." Johnny still looked puzzled and said "Do you Stevie? Being a superhero doesn't make up for the fact I left you and your mother." Stevie said "Well things happen, she not innocent of running off too...she is a superhero as well and a mega music star!" Johnny looked at Stevie examining him closely. Stevie could feel his fist clinching and burning tears in his eyes. He said through gritted teeth "It's not like I thought you had forgotten about me, or died!" Johnny could feel his own eyes burning and said "Stevie…I…had…responsibilities..." Stevie said "I can wait! The world is about to explode, but I can wait!" Streaming tears were flowing out his eyes, Johnny just sat there. Stevie was cursing himself quietly. He didn't like for people to see him cry, especially his father, he didn't want him to think he was a weak little crybaby. Johnny gripped Stevie tight. Stevie could feel the heat from his bare chest and cried only harder. Stevie sobbed "Where did you go?!" Johnny sighed, his eyes glistening "Im sorry…Stevie…" Stevie stayed there tell sunrise…

CHAPTER THREE-BIRTHDAY WISHES, CROWDS, AND THE TORCH'S KID!

When the sun came up, the whole house was moving. Stevie slept in along with Allen and Ally. When they got up, breakfast was waiting for them on the dining table. They all sat down, while Sue put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes dripping with syrup and butter. Stevie's pancakes had chocolate chips on them, arranged to spell "Happy Birthday". Stevie smiled and said "Thanks Aunt Sue!" Sue was stirring more batter and said "Your welcome sweetie." Allen said "So Stevie what do you want to do today?" Stevie finished chewing his bacon and said "Dunno, guess I could check out the city." Ally said "That could be fun, I heard that was some special event going on in the city." Reed who was sitting on the couch, reading the paper and sipping very black coffee, said "Oh yes it's the Summer Music Parade, we are supposed to make a special appearance." Sue sighed and said "I wanted to be off today, since its Stevie's birthday." Reed said "I know we just have to pop in right fast and leave." Sue sighed once more and said "Alright, I guess we can." Reed sipped some more coffee and said "It's not really all of us they want to see, Johnny more specifically." Sue added more batter into the griddle and said "Figures the streets must are gonna be crowded just to see The Human Torch." Allen whispered to Stevie "I don't know if you have noticed, but Uncle Johnny is the city's hottest bachelor, he has a date almost every night!" Stevie said "I noticed the big GAP poster with him in only a hoodie and jeans, with the supermodel touching his chest." Allen laughed and went back to eating. Sue said "Actually Johnny is still sleeping, Ben is working out downstairs." Reed said "Well Johnny better get a move on if we are gonna go to- Sue yelled "Reed shut up that's a surprise!" she said jerking her head toward Stevie. Stevie didn't notice he was talking to Ally about her favorite music group. "I absolutely love them! The Pretty Kitties are the ultimate girl group! I'm going to see them when they come here!" Stevie choked on his orange juice and said "Mo- I mean they're coming here?!" Ally eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…why?" Stevie quickly said "Oh nothing I just figured they would be over in Japan or somewhere." Ally said "Oh no they are gonna be here in a couple of months." Stevie only continued eating, and Reed said "Oh no they didn't! Dammit!" Sue said "What's wrong honey?" Reed said "They killed that secretary that was on the Witness Protection Program, who saw that Judge killed." Sue said "Oh no, but I thought she was in hiding?" Reed said "They found her, those dirty- "What's all the yelling about? I thought someone died?" Johnny was standing in the hallway yawning and scratching his head. Sue said "Someone did die Johnny, that secretary woman." Johnny said "Hmm did I date her? I don't remember?" "Very funny Johnny" Sue said coldly. Johnny just walked in the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of bacon and pancakes, and sat in front of Stevie. Sue and Reed continued talking; Stevie just stared at his plate, still thinking about his dream. Johnny interrupted his train of thought and asked "Hey you okay champ?" Stevie looked up and put on another fake smile and said "Im fine just great!" Johnny just smiled and continued eating. After breakfast, they all got cleaned up and dressed and headed toward the parking lot. On the elevator Allen asked "Where's Uncle Ben?" Sue said staring at the panel "He said he'll meet us at Times Square." Allen said "Oh, okay." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stood in a huge parking lot with about twenty different cars. Stevie whispered "Wow." Allen said "C'mon Stevie!" Stevie followed Allen toward a row of cars. Allen turned around when they stopped in front of a big black Lincoln. "Aren't you gonna ride with your dad to the festival?" Stevie doubled around to see a shining red Porsche and his father opening the doors. Stevie walked over there and said "Um…dad…can…I…-Johnny raised an eyebrow and said "Can you ride with me? Of course you don't have to ask!" Stevie got in and buckled his seat belt. It smelled so good in here he thought to himself. He ran his hand on the smooth gray leather interior. Johnny got in and buckled up and said "Ready?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah." A ramp descended from the air and they were off. Once they made it to Times Square, people were all on Johnny's car. Women throwing underwear and bras, jumping trying to get inside the car. Stevie awed in amazement on how popular his father was. They parked and got out the car. They walked down a carpet, thousands of media press was tearing down upon them. Security guards were trying control the crowd, and Johnny kept waving to the crowd. He blew flaming hearts to the girls, and some of them literary fainted. One press asked "Johnny Storm, who is this child with you?" Johnny laughed and said "Funny thing is this child yeah he's my son." This only contributed to the craziness of the crowd. The media tried to even get Stevie to talk, but Johnny pushed him further out of the crowd. They all met in the center of the big festival. Stevie and Allen stood together as not to get separated as the Fantastic Four got ready for their big entrance. People were eying Stevie closely and Allen said "C'mon lets go inside for a minute." They went inside the huge visitor's center and found a small metal table to sit at. Stevie sighed deeply and Allen said "Don't worry about it, this happens all the time." Stevie said "I don't want people to start asking me questions." Allen said "They won't, at least I hope not" he said staring at the window with many people looking in. Allen said "Well I guess you can't blame them, I mean New York's number one bachelor has a kid! And they can't deny you're not his because you both look alike." Stevie took aback to this and said "Really?" Allen said "Yeah haven't you noticed? There are only small distinctions between the two of you." Stevie looked in the glass window at his blurry reflection to see if Allen was right, but he couldn't with all the people standing in front of it. After several long minutes the crowd began getting excited again as the festival started. Allen and Stevie went back outside and moved amongst the crowd to see if they could spot their parents. It was so crowded they could barely see the stage where they were standing. The festival was hosted by radio personal DJ Quickspin of 89.9 The MIX radio station. He went to the mic and began to speak. "Alright ya'll need to get hype, cause we got the F4 in here! Make some noise!" The crowd went wild; Johnny sent more flaming kisses at the crowd. More and more girls fainted and threw more underclothes. Sue looked disgusted and motioned to Reed with a look like "Im ready to go." Stevie couldn't agree with her expression more because crowds made him uncomfortable already, and most people were still looking at him. The festival was about to begin, but before it did DJ Quickspin got to the mic again. "So yo Johnny is it true? You gotta a kid man?" Johnny just stepped forward with a smile and said "Yes New York, Johnny Storm is a father." The crowd screamed more thongs were thrown in the air. Johnny took the mic from DJ Quickspin and said "Hey Stevie c'mon up here! Where is he? Stevie!!" Stevie sank down, he didn't want to the center of attention. But a spotlight was shining down in his face, he covered his face. Stevie made his way to the stage reluctantly, while hundreds of women stared with smiles and pointed at him. He stepped on the stage and was instantly embraced into the grip of his father's arm. Johnny began talking once more and said "Ladies and gentlemen this is my son Stevie! Ain't he a little champion?" Women went wild and start screaming. Suddenly they rushed the stage. Johnny held back Stevie, while Sue put a forcefield up to block the crowd. They all bounced away from the stage. Sue yelled to Johnny "Johnny get him outta here!" Johnny led Stevie to the back of the stage, and found a safe place for him. Stevie caught his breath and Johnny did as well. "You okay big guy?" Johnny asked looking concerned. Stevie said "I think so, Im not a big fan of crowds." Johnny said "Sorry about that, well I think the crowds been subdued we can go." They left the back way just in case, and made it toward the car. Sue, Allen, Ben, Ally, and Reed made it toward their cars as well. Johnny whispered to himself "Here we go…" Sue rounded on him and began yelling "What the hell Johnny?! You almost got Stevie trampled! You okay honey?" she said touching his face gingerly to see if he was hurt. Stevie smiled and said "Im okay." Johnny and Stevie got in the car and followed Reed and Sue to the mall. Stevie had never been to a mall as big as the one in New York. New York was nothing like Boston. Johnny told Stevie to get anything he wanted. Ally took him to a clothes store, and helped him pick out some clothes. "You'll need some for school in a couple of months!" she exclaimed to him, looking at a pink Von Dutch hat, that she thought would match a polo she had at home. Stevie then was taken by Allen to an electronics store. He brought a new game system and twelve new games. "You'll need something to do while the adults are saving the city!" Allen exclaimed to him, while buying a new faceplate for his phone. Stevie had enough of the mall after about two hours and they all made their way out of the mall. Ally was upset she didn't hit the shoe sale in Macy's, but she was relieved when she found it lasted through Friday. They all made their way to Kyoto Sushi and Japanese Steak House for Stevie's birthday dinner. They ordered their food, Ben ordered about everything on the menu, and talked amongst each other while waiting for their food. Ally talked about what the cheerleading squad plans to do this year at school, Johnny and Reed were talking about some experiment involving rocket fuel. Ben and Sue were laughing about a joke Ben had heard while on Main St. Stevie and Allen were discussing the video games he had just got. "I don't know what I wanna to play first?!" Allen said "I know lets try Ghosts of War 3, I heard it got an 8 out of 10 on Their food came and they all prepared to eat. Johnny looked at what Sue was eating and said "Don't you think that's kind of…um…I don't know gross?" Sue had just eaten a calamari roll and she said "It doesn't taste that bad." Allen laughed and said "If you close your eyes and hold your nose." Sue glared at him, and Ally was picking seaweed from her steak and rice bowel. Ben was already on his fifth plate and told Ally "You better eat that it'll help digestion!" Ally looked at the green plants in disgust and said "Yeah if I don't puke first." Reed passed the hot mustard to Johnny, but Johnny pushed it away and said "I hate hot mustard!" Stevie was handed the mustard at the same time by Allen and said the same thing. Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and laughed. "Well that's another thing you two have in common…Im sorry I can't eat this." Ally pushed away her plate and folded her arms. Allen said in a mocking voice "Oh what's wrong too many carbs?" Ally said scathingly "Shutup Allen, its not that, it just smells of seaweed!" Stevie said "Well here add some of this Wasabi; it should help with the smell." Ally said "Really? I guess it couldn't hurt." She added thick black sauce to her bowel and began eating. "This taste much better!" she exclaimed. After their dinner they paid and left the restaurant. Minutes later they returned to the Baxter Building, and once inside, Stevie thought of his bed awaiting him. Once on the topmost floor Stevie bade everyone goodnight and headed for his room. He was stopped by his Ben's voice saying "Hold it kiddo you haven't even had your cake yet." Stevie turned around to see every one around a huge birthday cake grinning at him. Johnny said "Oh almost forgot." He pointed a finger at the candle and they ignited instantly. The glow of candle light around the room, and his family smiles filled Stevie with warmth. Stevie could not contain his happiness. Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and said "Make a wish." Stevie blew out the candles but he had everything he wanted right here.

CHAPTER FOUR- STEVIE'S GIFTS

After about two weeks in New York, Stevie became used to the city and the Baxter Building. Also there wasn't any crime in the city right now, which was good for Johnny who wanted to spend quality time with Stevie. He took him work with him, which Stevie enjoyed very much. After work they would always go for ice cream or pizza, which they would have to sneak because Sue wouldn't have been upset if they had already eaten before she cooked. Stevie also got calls from his mother frequently when she was on a break or on the tour bus. Stevie chose not to confront her about news about her coming to perform here; she probably wanted to surprise him. Allen and Stevie went to movies, arcades, and just hanged out. They were coming home from the arcade one day and Allen asked as they walked in the door, "Hey Stevie do you have any powers?" Stevie froze and asked suspiciously "What do you mean?" Allen said "You know like superhuman powers, I mean everyone here does, both your parents have them, you should too." Allen said "Here I'll show you mine." Allen put down his bags and walked over to the couch. He clasped his hands together and slammed them on the couch. There was a blinding blue light and the couch instantly turned into a bed. Stevie gasped "Whoa!" Allen stood back up and turned and smiled at Stevie. "Reality Warping! Cool ain't it?!" Sue came from the elevators with fresh laundry and saw the couch. "Stop showing off Allen and put the couch back." Allen clasped his hands once more and this time a golden light surrounded the couch. It was whole once more and Allen turned back to Stevie and said "Well whats yours?" Stevie just sat down and said "I don't like to talk about them…" Allen plopped in the chair next to him and said "Oh come on, they can't be that bad…what can you do turn into a slug or something?" Stevie looked at the floor and said "Well no…I wish…" Allen opened his mouth to say something else, but the elevator bell rang loudly and interrupted him. Reed, Ben, and Johnny all walked in groceries in their hands. Sue met them and took some from their hands. "Thank you boys, I needed these lemons to make this new pie I'm making." Ben sat two heavy sacks on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer out the fridge. He sat down with Allen and Stevie and turned on the TV. "Anything good on fellas?" he asked while popping the cap of the frosty beer. Allen and Stevie just hunched their shoulders and watched Ben flick through stations. The elevator bell rang again, and Ally was home on her phone, which she was most of the time. Ben flicked passed MTV which had the Pretty Kitties new video premiere. "Leave it!" she yelled to Ben. Ally screamed in excitement to which Allen and Stevie covered their ears. Ben just flicked past. Ally said "Hello Melodi? Yeah I saw it too! I know! We have got to go see them!" Ally ran in her room and they could still hear her talking, giggling, and screaming on the phone. Allen said "Girls and their groups, those cat girls are pretty hot though…" Stevie was thinking about his mother, when he was called by Allen "Hello Stevie, anybody home?" Stevie double looked around and said "Who…um…yeah I was listening, nothing good on right?" Allen said puzzled "No…I was saying- "Dinner time!" Sue called in the kitchen. Everyone sat down and got ready for dinner. Ally eventually came out her room, and sat down. Dinner was good tonight, it always was, they had meatloaf, roast potatoes, and buttery rolls. Also a side of three cheese macaroni and sweet corn on the cob. Stevie felt full once again and was very sleepy. Before he could get up a huge alarm rang and red lights flashed. Stevie fell to the floor startled and Reed said "Dammit! Alright Fantastic Four move out!" The adults all got up and scrambled to a panel next to the elevator. The wall slid back and Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben stepped in. Sue called "Ally look after the boys! We'll be back soon as possible!" The wall slid back in place and they could hear an elevator falling fast to the ground. Stevie and Allen rushed to the window to see the Fantasticar and Johnny's flaming body streaking through the sky to the middle of the city, which was smoking and glowing burning red. Stevie whispered "Whoa…" Allen said "Oh that's nothin' once they straight jumped from this window and flew all the way to Liberty Island. Stevie kept looking at the place where the city was smoking, which was now flashing different colors. "Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. Allen said "Oh yeah! They are the Fantastic Four after all!" Stevie still looked worried, and Allen said "If you want, we could go see if you want…" Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Can we do that?" Allen said "Well…technally no, but I have seen them fight before." Stevie said "Well if you say they'll be okay… I guess I can be alright." Stevie went to bed minutes later, but could not sleep because worrying about his family. He hadn't worried like this since his mother stopped a huge monster from eating the whole east coast and didn't come home for three days. Stevie tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. He looked at the clock at saw it was already past midnight. He turned over and looked out his window. His eyes closed for a moment…he dreamed he was in the dark room again…he couldn't breathe…GASP! Stevie grabbed his throat to see if there was some hand holding his air tubes. He returned to earth and looked at the clock, it was only two thirty and there still was no sign of the Fantastic Four at home. Stevie got up and looked out his window. He couldn't see anything, because the battle was on the other side of the building. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak without waking up Allen or Ally, but suddenly the elevator door opened. Stevie's reaction was to run out but he stopped himself. He could hear footsteps, so he leaped into his bed and laid on his left side. His doorknob was turning, his heart was beating fast. It was Johnny, battle worn and bleeding checking in on Stevie. He closed the door, once he made sure everything was okay. Stevie was trying to connect the pieces together. The city hasn't been attacked for weeks, and he was having weird dreams. Were they connected?

CHAPTER FIVE-THE REVELATION OF HIS MOTHER

The next day Stevie, Allen, and Ally were the only ones up. They all made bowels of cereal, except for Allen he had waffles and sat down and talked about last night. "I think it was the Mole Man causing havoc cause dad's got a big gash that looks like it came from a drill." said Ally munching on low fat Yogurt Crunch. Allen wiped syrup from his mouth and said "I dunno, mom's got a pretty big burn on her arm, coulda been Dragon Man." Stevie didn't know what to say because he neither knew of whom they were talking about. They got dressed after they ate and Ally told them she'd needed to go to the mall. "You guys wanna get out today? This would be your only chance; they'll stay sleep for rest of the day." They agreed and followed Ally to the parking lot. Ally had a pink and black Mini Cooper which could only fit about three people, so luckily it was exactly that amount of people. They zoomed off and Ally put in her favorite Pretty Kitties c.d. and began singing. Stevie only looked out the window mumbling the words as the song played. Allen looked in rear view mirror at him and asked "You know these songs?" Stevie said "Well…yeah…kinda…only because I was there when they recorded most of them." Ally said "What?! How Stevie!" Stevie squirmed a little and said "Well, it because…the lead singer is my mom." Ally halted the car and screamed in excitement. Cars on the road shifted to avoid her sudden stop and shouted nasty things, but Ally kept screaming. Ally pulled over in front of a Starbucks and immediately called her friend. "Hello Mel, yeah girl guess what I found out, you'll never believe it, you know my cousin who is in town? Well guess what his mom is Nicole from the Pretty Kitties!" The screaming happened once more, from both ends and Ally leaped over the seat and hugged Stevie tightly. She put the phone on speaker and said "Now c'mon Stevie, you're my favorite cousin" she said. Allen took aback to this and said "Stevie's been here only about a month and he's already your favorite cousin?!" Ally said "Shutup Al, anyway Stevie can you get us tickets? Pleease?" Stevie sighed and said "Of course." More screaming endued and Ally leaped back into the driver's seat and sped off. When they returned home, all the adults were up looking tired. Reed had bandages on his arm, Ben had a bag of ice on his back, and Sue was rubbing IcyHot on her shins. Johnny had a bandage around his left wrist and a taped gauze pad above his right eye. Ally said "Oh my gosh! You guys look worse than when I saw you!" Allen whistled and said "You guys got into a real scuffle last night, didn't you? I haven't seen you all beat up this bad since Doctor Doom's last battle." Stevie looked up and said "I've heard of him! He's that metal dude!" Reed shook his head and said "Yes Doctor Doom was once our friend but ever since he was hit by the cosmic storm he changed." Stevie asked "That's how you all got your powers right?" Ben said "Yeah…ow my achin' back…" Ally's eyes welded up with tears and she rushed over to her father. "Oh daddy you rest up we'll take care of you all!" Johnny's wrist began to bleed through the bandagings and Stevie said "Dad you're bleeding!" Johnny looked at his wrist and said "Oh well I better…ow!" Johnny immediately sat back down and gripped his waist. Reed said "Don't move Johnny, I think you've got a broken rib." Stevie's eyes widened in horror at their pain. Johnny looked up at Stevie's expression and gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry this doesn't happen all the time." Allen said "Who was it who attacked you guys last night?" Reed said in a stern voice "Don't worry about Allen." Allen hunched back in his chair and said "Nobody ever tells me anything." Sue said "Honey you don't need to worry about it." Stevie just slumped in a chair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes in confusion and tried to decipher why these things were happening…

CHAPTER SIX- THE POWER OF STEVIE STORM!!!

No sooner the city had been attacked, more outbreaks of crime happened in the city, and more heroes went down. The X-Men had several major members out of commission, Spiderman had broken a leg and fractured spine and many more heroes were severely damaged. What was happening to the city? The Fantastic Four recovered in a couple of days, thanks to Reed's regeneration chambers. They were back on the grind of being heroes and came back with less injuries, but battle worn still the same. Stevie kept having weird dreams, he didn't know why. One day Stevie was reading in the Baxter library, and his father found him. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting across the table from him. "Oh nothing just reading up on dreams, why?" he said flipping the pages. Johnny said "Well we are going to buy school supplies in about an hour, schools in a week, you excited?" Stevie flipped through more pages and said "I guess, but then again who's ever excited about going back to school?" Johnny said simply "Reed." Stevie laughed and followed his father out of the library. About thirty minutes later they all got ready to go to the store to get school supplies. On the way their Stevie saw girls wearing shirts saying "I heart Torch's kid" the heart being made to look like it was burned in. Johnny said "Don't worry about, after all you are the Human Torch's kid!" Stevie gave a nervous smile and leaned back and enjoyed the ride. When they arrived at the store, crowds of people were around when they got out. Women rushed them and didn't grab Johnny, but Stevie. "Wow you look just like him?" one woman with blonde hair and dark red lipstick said pulling his cheeks. "Hey cutie wanna get your dad's number for me and call me mommy?" said another with brown hair and blue eyes. Johnny appeared from the air and grabbed Stevie by the collar and zoomed him inside the store doors. Sue made sure Stevie was alright and Johnny came inside, blowing kisses of fire to the crowd. Security blocked the doors and Johnny sighed. Sue stood there with a stern look on her face. Johnny look nonplussed and said "What?" Sue said savagely "This is what happens when you announce to the entire city of New York you have a son." Johnny said "They would have found out eventually." Sue said "I'd rather take eventually." They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the shopping trip. After about an hour or so they left the store the crowd had left when they figured out they weren't getting in. Suddenly Reed's watch made a loud buzzing sound and flashed red. "We gotta go team!" Johnny looked at Stevie and Allen and said "What about them?" Sue sighed and said "They'll have to go and hide somewhere." Allen jumped with his fist in the air and said "Alright finally some action!" Reed said "You're not fighting, you're hiding! Let's go!" Sue summoned the Fantasticar and told them to hop in the back. Johnny flew off before them and they were off. At the scene there were armed men in metal costumes and a tall man covered in metal and purple cloth. Sue. Reed, and Ben got out and Sue told the boys to stay put. "Damn we always get left out!" swore Allen. Stevie only watched in amazement as his family fought. Johnny threw several dodgeball sized fireballs at three of the armed men. Reed dodged laser blasts and Sue reflected several shots back at the purple clothed man. He laughed a deep dry laugh and said "Fantastic four! Ha! Is this all you all are capable of?" Reed said "What do you want Cyborano!?" He only laughed as he blasted Sue's force field apart and watched her fly into Reed's arms. Allen yelled "You dirty bastard!" He jumped out the Fantasticar and clasped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. The blue light surrounded the ground and a long spear rose from the ground. Allen rushed to the purple man, while vaulting over several metal men. He slashed them all in the face, they fell over and the purple man sent laser blasts at Allen. He ducked and dodged them and rushed them. The man only laughed and grabbed Allen by the throat. Reed screamed "No!" Cyborano merely laughed and squeezed his throat. Johnny and Ben rushed toward him, but they were taking forever. Stevie didn't know what to do… his heart was racing. He slammed his fists on his lap… ZOOM! Before Johnny and Ben arrived Stevie was crouched down in front of the purple man. All three of them said "What!" SLAM! Stevie had kicked the man up into the air. The man's metal armor cracked and his chin was broken. Ben, Sue, Reed, and more importantly Johnny gaped in amazement. Stevie took a battle stance and said "C'mon that all you got?" The man grabbed his jaw and said "You…broke…that was titanium!" Stevie said "Felt like marshmallow to me…now come on I don't have all day." Allen said "Whoa Stevie you know kung fu or something?" Stevie laughed and said "I know more than that, now get back." The man stood back up and popped his knuckles and said "Well kid now your dead! HAAAAA!" He sent more lasers and Stevie simply jumped and dodged them. Stevie put his hand out and grabbed his inner arm. "Now this will be over in a flash, no offense." A blue light charged on the end of his palm, and released to shoot a large beam of energy. The man screamed in pain. Stevie fell to ground and said "Whew glad that over!" He turned smiling toward his family, all gaped at him. Allen who was still on the ground said "Well that's **way** better than turning into a slug!!" Sue said "Oh my god, Stevie you…" Ben yelled "Way to go kid!" The ground suddenly exploded and the metal man rose in the air, his armor blasted through and yelled "This is why I hate kids!" He summoned a huge purple meteor and Reed yelled "Get back everyone!" Everyone ran back all but Stevie. Johnny screamed "Stevie get over here!" Stevie smiled and said "Big things do come in small packages." The metal man said "What are you mocking me! You little brat I'll kill you!" He launched the meteor at Stevie. Stevie just drew back his leg and sighed and soon as it was in his face he kicked it. The meteor exploded in the sky and this just made the man angrier. Stevie said "What a loser, you wasted all that energy! Hmph! Well time to end this." Stevie stepped forward with his hands in his pockets and said "Now I only tried this a couple times, Im not at good as my dad." The metal man said "Screw you! You're dead!" He shot more lasers at Stevie and they exploded around him. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and Sue screamed "Stevie!" Once the cloud disappeared, Stevie was standing there with a blue aura around him and his arms crossed in front of his face. His hair flew up and very hot wind start blowing everywhere. The ground beneath Stevie crumbled and rose. Little pebbles floated in front his face and melted. Stevie's arms flew down and his eyes were electric blue and his hair flying everywhere. It looked like the blue aura turned into a weird blue fire that was sparking with electricity. The metal man said "What the hell!" Stevie was gone in a flash of lighting and was in front of the man. He punched him in the air with a sound of thunder. The man floated in the air screaming in pain. Another flash, another sound of thunder, this happened about a hundred times a second. Reed lost count while gaping at this incredible power in front of him. The Fantastic Four couldn't believe their eyes. The man finally hit the ground making a huge crater on impact. He gasped in tremendous pain. He made a motion to move but another flash and a sound of crashing thunder hit him when Stevie's fist landed in the middle of his chest. This made a greater crater and wind, dust, and pebbles flew everywhere. They all had to cover their eyes. Out of the dust came the metal man's body limp, rolled on Reed's feet. Stevie stepped out the dust, returned to normal and said "Finally, he was troublesome." A street light fell behind the battle scene and they all gaped at him. He turned around and saw the light and said "Oh man I how am I gonna pay for that!" When they arrived home Ally was waiting at the elevator door with the phone in her hand, the remote in the other. She said "Who was that fighting?" Her voice was shaking in fear. "Was it the Silver Surfer?" Johnny shook his head and sat down and held his head in his head. Reed opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Stevie sighed and said "It was me." Ally slumped on a near by chair and said "I knew it…where did you get powers like that?!" Stevie said "I don't know, I just know Im different from other people, I mean people with powers." Allen said "Well we can see that!" Ben said "How did you go all blue like that?" Stevie looked at the ceiling and said "I call it electroflame mode, and I think it's a mixture of dad and mom's powers, besides that's not all I can do." Allen said "What else can you do?" Stevie said "Well aside from my powers, I know martial arts and…I don't know I told you I don't like talking about them, just for this very reason." Stevie walked toward the window and stared at the place where he fought, where the smoke hadn't cleared and tons of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were. "I went through this with mom a long time ago…well that time they were out of control. I still can't control them fully, I was holding back." Johnny looked up and said "You were?" Stevie said "Yeah, I didn't want it to get out of control…" Reed eyed him suspiciously and said "What will happen if they do." Stevie sighed and said "You don't wanna know…"

CHAPTER SEVEN-SCHOOL TIME

It was Monday and it was school time again, Stevie, Allen, and Ally got ready the night before. Stevie's alarm woke him at six a.m. and he showered and got dressed. He didn't have the dream again so he figured this was a sign of a good day. Allen knocked on his door and said "Hey you ready?" Stevie grabbed his jacket and said "Yeah! On my way!" He ran out and met Ally and Allen at the door. Ally said "Oh hold on I forgot my hat!" She ran back to her room and Allen said "Always has to accessorize! So Stevie you ready? East New York isn't a pushover." Stevie said "I think I can handle it…hey is my dad still sleep?" Allen said "I think so, I know my dad is sleep in the lab he sleeps down there so often." Stevie said "Im gonna go tell him bye." Allen said "Okay hurry so we wont be late." Stevie crept toward his father's door. He pushed it open slowly and walked inside. He had never been in here and he wondered why as he looked around. His walls were decorated in swimsuit models and motocross bikes. He had a whole wall dedicated to his accomplishments. Motocrosss, keys to the city, and women thongs. Stevie laughed a little and almost bumped into his bed, which had a red and gray comforter, which covered Johnny's body. He was curled into a warm ball and snored a little. His feet stuck out the comforter and he turned on his back. Stevie whispered "Dad…dad…hey…" he shook him a little and Johnny opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up and yawned and said "Whats wrong? Bad dream?" Stevie said "No I'm about to go to school, I just wanted to see you before I go." Johnny said "Oh…okay well have a good day, I'll pick you up." He gave him a hug and left…

CHAPTER NINE-WELCOME TO EAST HIGH

At school Stevie wasn't surprised at the size of the building. Everything in New York seemed so big to him. Kids were on the front lawn listening to I-pods, text messaging and running around throwing footballs. Mostly were just in their own groups talking amongst each other. Allen said "Well welcome to East N.Y. High! You ready for sophomore year?" Stevie kept looking around and said "Yeah I guess so..." Ally said "Don't worry about it, just find a group that you fit in and you'll be fine." Stevie said "Doesn't that sound kinda of cliché and not mention judgmental of the other students?" Ally whispered to Stevie "Listen Stevie we're not the only people here with powers okay, some kids already are known for having them, we are obviously, but others aren't as nice as us." Stevie looked around and said "Everyone looks pretty normal to me." Ally said "That's because they don't stay in the open like everyone…look at that girl sitting by the vending machines." Sure enough there was a brownish blonde haired girl with dirty pink Converses and grungy pink and white striped knee high socks sitting by the soda machine. She was reading a book, Stevie couldn't make out the title it was too far away, and her hair was covering most of her face. She was mumbling things to herself and looked up occasionally to stare ahead. Stevie couldn't make out what she was looking at, but for some reason he wanted to go talk to her. Ally said "Well come on the first bell is gonna ring in a minute, gotta show Stevie his locker and his home room." Stevie said "Im supposed to stop at the office first for my schedule." Allen said "Homeroom is supposed to hand them out." Stevie said "I know, but Im supposed to go…" Ally said "Well get going, you don't want to be late!" Stevie went inside and found the halls decorated in posters, club announcements, and other things. Their was a large trophy case with student and sports awards, shining, a faint smell of polish would come if you were to stand next to it. Stevie made his way to the office. Inside, a large reception desk, where a middle aged woman with graying hair in a tight bun, was typing on a laptop. Stevie made his way to the desk and said "Erm… hello I'm Stevie I'm supposed to come get my schedule." She looked up out of sharp square glasses and smiled. "Ah yes! Well here you go and welcome to East High!" Stevie took the schedule and thanked the woman and left. Before he was out the door he was stopped by a large hand. "Wait a minute young man!" Stevie turned around and met the face of a big round man. His thick brownish gray mustache flapped as he talked. "So you're Steven, our young scholar!" Stevie said "Erm…yeah but everyone calls me Stevie." He pulled up his pants and said "Well yes, but Steven sounds so much better." Stevie said "Oh…I guess so…but I- "Now Steven I expect you to join our academic decathlon, they meet every Tuesday after school!" Stevie shook his head and said "Oh well I need to really catch up on the curriculum here first…what's going on at this school? There are a lot of posters around." The principal said "Yes well a lot of upcoming events are happening at this school, some of which have nothing to do with academic learning! Im sure you won't be participating?!" Stevie gave him a fake little laugh and said "Well I better get to class." The principal gave a wide grin and said "Oh always school first! Mrs. Cadwin we might just win state this year!" Mrs. Cadwin smiled and said "Oh yes Mr. Donalson we might have a chance with this boy!" Stevie gave them another fake laugh and rushed out of the office. He walked down the hallway to find his locker and saw that if was on the third floor. Stevie bumbled up the stairs; he didn't want to be late for homeroom. Most of the kids were still in the hallways, but Stevie wanted to be a little early. He finally found his locker and put in the combination. Stevie only took a notebook, a three ring binder, and a pen to class. He didn't feel they would do much today, maybe just go over a course syllabus and get textbooks. Stevie put his backpack in his locker and headed for Room 3A. Sure enough he was one of the first ones in the class. His homeroom teacher Ms. Darbill was a lady at least in her early fifties. She wore a red shawl and had gray hair with traces of black in it. She also wore oval shaped black rimmed glasses and ruby red lipstick. Stevie got the faint impression an old librarian who read to small children in the afternoons on the weekend. The bell rang and people started to gather in the room slowly. Allen came in the room and Stevie tried to get his attention, but he was blocked by a brown haired boy shaking his hand and talking to him. Stevie took a seat in the back; he didn't want to be in the front. He didn't like being the center of attention and he surely didn't want anymore. Ms. Darbill began to talk when the late bell rang. "Well I hope we all have enjoyed are summer, but now we are in school, so lets go over my rules again for our new students." There was an outbreak of moaning and complaining. "Quiet or you all can serve detention and write them a thousand times!" Everyone hushed up, there was still slight murmurs coming from different parts of the room. Allen slumped over his seat and thought of something. Stevie was writing down what Ms. Darbill was saying and thinking about the dream. Allen pulled out his phone and text messaged Stevie to see where he was. RINGRING! Stevie's phone beeped loudly and caused others to pull out their own to see if it was theirs. Ms Darbill made a triumphant sigh and said "I see the cell phone menace has returned once more! Zack and Gabrielle phones please and I will see you in detention!" The kids dropped their phones in a small metal can with pink construction paper taped around the front labled "Confiscation Bucket". "Ah Mr. Richards, I see your cell phone is involved as well, phone please! See you in detention!" Allen dropped his in as well, a sour look on his face. Finally she came around to Stevie and said "We have a very strict policy on cell phone usage on school grounds phone please! And welcome to East High Mr. Storm!" Stevie dropped his phone in the can as well. Many students were now looking at him and whispering. "Oh my god that's really him, Torch's kid!" "He's so cute!" "He doesn't look like much to me…" This is why Stevie sat in the back… he hated being the center of attention. After first period, Stevie made his way out of Ms. Darbill's class and scouted around for Allen. Suddenly he was hit hard in the head by Allen who laughed and said "Way to go for putting your phone on vibrate!" Stevie laughed and said "Sorry I forgot, is she gonna give them back?" He eyed the room nervously and Allen said "Don't worry she'll give them back in detention, which is fifteen minutes after school." Stevie said "Oh no dad's supposed to pick me up! How is he gonna know?!" Allen said "Don't sweat it Im sure Ally still got her phone, she knows how to use it without getting caught…I don't know how she does it?" Stevie and Allen walked to their next class and it was History. "Welcome to U.S. History students… "Psst! Hey Storm!" Stevie turned around to see a blonde haired girl surrounded by giggling friends, whispering and pointing at him. She said "Hey my name's Summer Smith, you Johnny's kid right?" Stevie looked at the teacher to make sure he was paying attention to them and said "Yeah why do you ask?" Summer opened her mouth, but was interrupted by very loud giggles. "Shut up girls!" she laughed "Well I was wondering if he wanted to go on a date with my mom. Her and my dad have divorced for years, she needs to get back in the swing of things, you know what I mean?" Stevie looked confused and Summer said "Whatever the point is…where is it…ah ha! Here give him this, it has my mom's number on the back." She handed him a picture of blonde haired woman and on the back it had a number with a name "Sandy" and a big red lipstick kiss mark. Stevie told Summer "Oh okay I'll be sure to give that to him, I promise." Summer smiled and said "Thanks, maybe we can even…I don't know go on a mother/daughter and father/son date?" Stevie said nothing but just turned around. Allen said "You're not really gonna give that to Uncle Johnny are you?" Stevie shook his head so Summer wouldn't see. He crumpled the picture and stuffed inside a crevice on his desk. After second period, Stevie and Allen went all the way to the fifth floor, where the seniors were. Allen said "Lets stay together, seniors aren't so nice to anyone below a junior." Stevie could clearly see that they were not wanted because of the looks they were getting. Several tall and muscular jocks looking seniors looked like they were coming to attack them both. Allen said "C'mon Ally's class is this way." They walked down a narrow hallway, which seemed to be full of seniors. All of them eyed them both as they walked to Room 5G. Allen and Stevie entered the room and sure enough Ally was in her group sitting on top a desk listening to music. Her friends were tall and strong looking jocks, glamour girls, and straight out snobs. The jocks spotted them and immediately cut the music. "What do we have here, some training dummies?" They walked over to them and cracked their knuckles as they went. Stevie pushed Allen in front of him. He'd fight if he had too, but before they made it over there all the way Ally step in and pulled them into a corner. "What are you all doing here?! Are you all trying to get killed?!" Allen said "Stevie needs to use your phone, ours got taken by Darbill." Ally sighed and pulled out her phone. "Use it quick, I'm already in trouble for talking to you all." Stevie dialed the house, and it rang for several minutes, no one answered. Stevie tried his father's cell phone, still no answer. "Huh that's strange, no one's at home?" Ally sighed and said "They're probably out somewhere saving someone, now you all gotta leave, it's too dangerous for you all to be up here!" She shoved them out the classroom, but Stevie said "I don't need to leave, my next class is up here anyway!" Ally and Allen looked up in surprise and said "There only senior classes up here, why would your class be up here?" Stevie said "Well… because…Im taking senior classes cause I skipped three grades…heh heh…" Ally and Allen stood there with open mouths and Allen said "What else do we not know about you?!" Ally said "Well…I guess you can stay, but Allen get out of here now!" Allen groaned and left sulking, which left Ally and Stevie standing there. One of the jocks popped his knuckles again and said 'Oh cool Ally you kept us a punching bag!" Ally slapped him and said "This is my cousin, you know the one I told you about, and yeah he's taking senior classes so everyone back off unless you want to deal with me!" They all backed off and Stevie sat down in a desk and began reading his assigned reading for U.S. History.At lunch Stevie found a table with Allen and a couple of other kids and sat down. Allen was laughing when Stevie sat down and said "Hey Stevie tell Joe about the time when we saw those comic geeks at Time Square." Stevie said "The ones who dressed up Wolverine, my dad, Mystique, and Storm?" Allen said "Yeah, they tried to steal the Fantasticar and tripped on the sidewalk, sounded off the alarm and tried to put up a fight with my uncle!" They all laughed and Stevie began eating. No sooner had he taken a bite out of his chili cheese fries, he was approached by the jock from the senior floor, who had tried to fight with him and Allen. Stevie looked up and the jock said "Whatcha doin over here Steve, come eat with us!" Stevie said "Oh its okay Bruce, im okay over here." Bruce eyed the people at his table suspiciously and said "Are you sure…" Stevie smiled and said "Of course I'll call you if I have any problems." Bruce left reluctantly, looking back every occasion to see if Stevie was still okay. "Whoa Stevie you've got connections with the seniors?!" said Tom Neilson who now was staring opened mouthed at him. Allen took a bite out his apple and said "That's only because he's taking senior classes." "What!- RRINNG! The lunch bell rang and it was time for class again. Stevie exited the cafeteria and made his way to the third floor to his locker. Once he opened it he got out his books for English and a mint to freshen his breath. Allen was on the top of the stairs and said "C'mon lets go after this its time to go home!" Stevie and Allen walked to class and went inside. They found seats near the back and prepared for class to begin. Once all the students were all seated the bell rang and class began. The teacher was a dark skinned woman around her forties and wore a tight black dress. She wrote on the board her name and began talking. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Applewright and I will be your English teacher for the semester." She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard with several papers on it. "Now I'll take row and then will go over the course syllabus." She said. "I'll start from the bottom okay, Woodson, Daisy, Wilson, Jonas, Thomas, Leigh, Storm, Steven, Stevens, Sharon, Richards, Allen….Doom, Tyler." Allen and Stevie both looked at each other in shock. There was only one Doom that they knew about…Doctor Doom. He couldn't…he wouldn't…Doctor Doom has a son!!!

CHAPTER TEN- DOOM'S LINEAGE?!

Stevie and Allen rushed to the front doors and searched around for Johnny's car. No sign…Stevie hoped he hadn't run into any trouble. BEEP BEEP! Johnny's red Porsche came round the corner and Stevie and Allen both hopped in. They were both out of breath and Johnny said "What's the matter with the two of you? Run in gym today?" Allen shook his head and said gasping "No…we…just…- "Hey Stevie see ya later man!" Bruce and the whole football team were waving to him and Stevie waved back quickly and began to explain the situation, but Johnny said "Hey you already are friends with the seniors? My boy…" Stevie said "No dad listen- "Hey Stevie don't forget!" Summer and her friends were waving furiously to him, or what Stevie had thought, his father. Stevie put on a fake smile and a look like "How could I?" Johnny sped off and began toward home. "So how was the first day back? Meet any cute girls?" Allen leaned back and said "Yeah they all talked to Stevie…and they were juniors or seniors." Stevie blushed and looked down, but Johnny just laughed and said "Well he's got the old Storm charm I guess." Allen said "Yeah, wish mom's would kick in for me." Johnny said "Don't worry you've got it, you just gotta find it." Stevie interrupted as Allen was about to respond "Anyway more importantly dad, we have a boy named Tyler Doom in our class." Johnny put on a serious look and said "I've never heard of Doom having any kids, could be a coincidence of last names." He turned a corner and Stevie said "I don't know many people with the last name Doom other than that crazy doctor one." Allen said "Me too." Johnny pulled into the parking lot of the Baxter Building and said "Look Doctor Doom has been out of action for at least a year, we ran him off in our last battle." They all got out the car and entered the elevator. Stevie asked "Was he badly injured?" Johnny said "Injured is far from what happened to him, more like an inch from death." Allen said "Oh yeah that battle took a whole week to finish." Stevie said "You all fought for a week?!" Johnny said "Yeah keep in mind we were pretty banged up ourselves." Stevie whispered "I don't like you doing that…" Johnny said "Huh you say something?" Stevie clinched his fists and was shaking. Allen eyed him and asked "Are you okay?" Stevie burst out "I don't like you fighting dad!!!" No sooner had he said this the elevator door opened and Sue with a basket of fresh clothes, Reed with a paper of formulas, and Ben sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand were staring at him on the elevator. Stevie could feel their gazes and his eyes began burning with tears. "It's not fair…you all…" Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry we know what we're doing." Stevie said "Everybody keeps telling me don't worry but it makes me worry even more." Sue walked over to him and hugged him and said "Oh sweetie it's just the way it is okay, don't think about it, you just stay safe." Allen snorted and said "With his powers?! You all should be taking him, nor better yet us with you all!" Johnny opened his mouth with a smile, but Sue cut him off "No way! There will never be a day where we will take you all, it's just too dangerous!" Allen said coldly "What's the point of having powers if you can't even use them?" Sue scolded him and said "Young man you're lucky you even made it out of the last encounter with Cyberano!" Allen mumbled something, which sounded very disrespectful. "What you say?!" Sue said moving closer to him, turning partly invisible in anger. "Nothing! Gosh mom you are hearing things!" Allen said putting his hands up in surrender. Sue turned fully visible again and said "You better hope I am…now get started on your homework I don't want you all staying up late." Allen sighed and Stevie said "Um… I already finished hours ago." Allen stared wide mouthed and said "WHAT! That Geometry homework is gonna take me forever! Hey help me out!" Stevie said "Erm… Al I don't take Geometry I take College Calculus." Allen fell over in despair and Reed looked up. "Wow Stevie!" said Sue. Johnny said "Wait a minute you're only in the 10th grade, how did you- "He skipped three grades" said Ally who just walked in from the elevator. Johnny, Sue, Reed, and Ben all looked shocked. Stevie said "Hey it's not like its unheard of!" Johnny said "Yeah, but I never thought…" Ben said "Okay we know he's a genius can we let it go, it's makin the kid uncomfortable!" They dropped the subject, all but Allen and Ally who desperately needed help with their homework. "Okay Stevie how do find this?" Stevie took the Geometry page from Allen and said "Subtract the 4x" With Stevie's help Ally and Allen got done with their homework in half the time it would have taken them, according to Ally. She got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the elevator. Ben stopped her and said "Where are you going? It's almost dinner time!" Ally said "I'll be right back I gotta go to Mel's and give her ticket! Oh my god they'll be here in two months! Oh that reminds me…hey Uncle Johnny?" Johnny looked up from his motocross magazine he was reading and said "Yeah-WHAM!" Ally had punched him across the table with strong force. Everyone looked at her and Sue said "Allyson what has gotten into to you!" Ally leaped over the table and grabbed Johnny by the collar and hoisted him in the air with just a fist. Stevie looked confused and Allen said "Super Strength just like Uncle Ben." Ally shook him roughly and said "Why didn't you tell me Stevie's mom, your ex girlfriend, was lead singer of my favorite girl group!!" Johnny gasped and said "I…don't…know…was…it…a big…whoa…secret! AAAH!" Ally slung him onto the couch and turned to leave. They heard the elevator opened and close and Stevie said "Dad you okay! Hehehe…" He and Allen were laughing and Sue said "Okay boys enough! Johnny are you alright?" Johnny wiped the corner of his mouth, which had blood and said "I think…that's why I never played with Ally when she was a baby! Damn, my head is pounding!" Sue floated a ice pack toward him and he took it and said "Thanks." Ben laughed and said "My little sweetheart! Ha!"

CHAPTER ELEVEN- SCHOOLYARD FIGHT...DOOM'S RETURN!...AND JP STRANGE!

A month of school past and Ally and her friends were even more excited that the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Stevie had asked Ally and Mel to not tell anyone his mother was he had enough attention as the Human Torch's son. They promised, but Stevie still felt uneasy. He and Allen kept an eye on Tyler Doom as well, watching him at his locker, seeing his rides pick him up, things of that matter. No suspicious activity…yet Allen kept reminding him. Stevie didn't not trust him either and felt an odd feeling every time he would be close to him. Even being in the school with him, made him feel sick to his stomach. Friday was a field day, so they thought they would do some more in investigation on him. On the school lawn Stevie and Allen kept close watch on Tyler and his odd looking friends. One of the boys he hung out with was named Kerry Smith or a.k.a. Sharkskin, as referred by his friends, was a tall skinny boy with a very spiky green Mohawk. Another kid named Josh Hunter a.k.a. Big Muscle was a tall muscular boy with a dark hair and very dark eyes. A girl named Bella King was a short grimy haired girl, who always wore black lace dresses which made her look like an old witch, in Stevie's opinion. Tyler seemed to be popular amongst these people because every so often they would laugh at him. Tyler was not a bad looking boy; he was about Stevie's height and weight. Stevie eyed him suspiciously and no sooner had he looked away Tyler was in front of them. Allen looked up in surprise and Tom Neilson gasped and said "Where'd you come from?!" Tyler laughed silently and said "Shut up Neilson, I'm not over here to talk to you." Allen said "Well who are you here to talk to?" Tyler sighed and said "I've noticed you two have been following me lately" he said pointing at Stevie and Allen "I want to know why, now." His voice had a commanding tone as if he was speaking to lap dogs. Allen said "We don't need to tell you a thing, you're paranoid we haven't been following you." Tyler smiled and said "Oh really, then why did you drop you Biology homework assignment by my locker? Your locker is on the third floor, not the first." Allen stammered and couldn't find the words to say, but Stevie said "He must have dropped it by mistake; Biology class is on the first floor." Tyler smiled and said "Maybe, but I found a note on the back saying "Tyler's next class: U.S. History" can you explain that?" Stevie thought to himself "He's good…he saw right through my lie." Tyler said "You know I would watch myself if I were you two." Allen stood up with clenched fists and said "Oh yeah why's that?" Tyler laughed and said "Oh Richards sit down, your not going to anything with your powers!" Allen said "Oh so you do have powers!? So is Doom your father, uncle, cousin, great grandfather?" Stevie sighed in despair and Tyler said "Oh Richards how are your mother and father both smart, but you aren't?" Allen rushed at him but Stevie and Tom held him back. Tyler laughed "Now come on it's the truth." Stevie said still struggling to contain Allen "Leave now unless you know whats good for you." Tyler raised an eyebrow and said "Why, what is Torch jr. gonna do, burn me?" Stevie let Allen go and rushed toward Tyler. He slammed Tyler with his fist and made him fly into a nearby dumpster where his friends were. Allen shouted "Why didn't you let me do that!?" Stevie said "Sorry…looks like he's not done, and he's bringing his friends…" Sure enough Tyler's friends were walking over with him. Sharkskin was turning a blue green scaly color and Big Muscle was popping his knuckles. Bella was hovering inches of the ground, glowing with acid green energy. Tyler's right fist was surrounded by a black aura. They all prepared to attack, but suddenly an invisible force threw Shark and Muscle back. Then Bella was blasted into a wall by a beam of bluish purple energy. Tyler looked around his fist still glowing and said "JP, you bastard come out!" Stevie and Allen looked around and out of nowhere a tall dark cream colored boy with jet black hair stepped from behind a tree. His eyes were a strange golden brown color and there was a sense of power flowing through him. JP smirked and said "Still got that damned black aura don't you Tyler?" Tyler smiled evilly and said "Yeah, you almost got one too didn't you JP?" JP only smiled and said "No I'm not a totally retard like you and your father, now c'mon no powers on school grounds." Tyler spat "Shut up you don't know anything about my father!" He shot a black blast of energy at JP, but he just waved his hand lazily at it, and it disappeared. Tyler only screamed in anger and said "Don't toy with me!!" JP laughed and said "Calm down, you can't beat me, you never could." Tyler said "Im different from last year!" JP looked at him with wide eyes and said "I can sense no difference…" Tyler fired more blasts at him and JP blocked them all with ease. Several students screamed when one blast went astray and blew up a teacher's car. Now it was a commotion, students ran wild everywhere in fear, screaming. Bella fired acid green lasers from her fingertips and blew up more cars and destroyed more walls. Sharkskin was knocking over street poles, one which fell on a nearby freshman, who was unconscious. Principal Donalson was on a megaphone screaming "No powers on school grounds! Result to comply will result in immediate expulsion!!!-AAAAH!" Muscle threw a car at him and Mrs. Caldwin. They barely dodged it and the car blew out the school wall they were by. Principal Donalson hit his head on the dumpster hard and was unconscious. Mrs. Caldwin screamed "Oh my god, he's not breathing! Someone call an ambulance!!!" Sirens could be heard, screaming surrounded the whole area, the signal went out…Back at the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four had just arrived from a meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D. which was miles away from New York completely. They were tired, and glad it was the weekend. Reed sat down and leaned back and closed his eyes. Johnny put his feet up on the table and began to dose off. Ben simply slumped into his chair and turned on the TV. Sue said "Anybody hungry? I could whip up something really quick?" Reed said tiredly no that's okay Sue you go rest- BRRING! The alarm went off, Johnny sprang up, and so did Reed and Ben. Sue said "What is it now?" Reed said "Let's go team!" They all rushed out the building and into the Fantasticar. Once inside Sue said "Computer bring up the site of the event." A map appeared on all their screens and Ben said "Holy crap that's the school!" Sue said "Oh no I hope the kids aren't involved!!" Within a matter of minutes they were there and landed in the middle of the street. Allen yelled "Yeah take that Josh, you fat ass bastard!" He made three rock spikes and launched them at Muscle. Muscle got hit by two of them and blocked the other one. The Fantastic Four got out and a girl was running past them bleeding. Johnny said "Whoa hey stop! Whats going on here?" She stammered in a breathless voice "Kids with powers attacking…principal…dead…I think…kids hurt…" Sue said "Oh my god! Allen! Stevie!" Allen was hit hard with a tremor caused by Muscle when he punched the ground. Allen flew and hit the street and slid at his father's feet. "Oooh, Im gonna kill him! Oh hey dad!" Sue said "What the hell is going on? Where are Stevie and Ally?" Allen stood up and said "I told you that Tyler kid was no good he started a fight with us!" Ben screamed "Hey Stevie! Ally!" Ally came from behind a car and said "What!?" Ben said "Have you seen Stevie?" Ally said "He's over there dodging that other kid's attacks! Oh my god this is totally gonna ruin the end of the year trip for the seniors! This is all you guys fault!" she added pointing a finger at Allen. Allen took aback to this and said "He started it!" Stevie was dodging Tyler's blasts and landing kicks and punches on him. JP was still dealing with Bella and Sharkskin. He snapped his fingers and an orange bolt of energy flew at Shark, frying him, and leaving him unconscious. Bella threw black energy at him, blasting him backwards. She prepared to attack, and a girl with dirty pink Converses with a large book was sitting under a tree muttering to herself. "I hope this works…" Bella brought down a hand covered in an acid green aura, but was blasted off her feet when a pink blast of energy hit her. Her skin was trembling and she was screaming in pain. Bella hit the ground hard, and JP stood up slowly and walked over to her. Bella was drooling profusely from her mouth and her eyes looked empty and dilated. "Psyche fragmentation?" JP turned to see the girl sitting under the tree smiling. "Hey thanks!" JP waved happily to her. "No problem…" she partly shouted back. Stevie was still fighting Tyler and taking damage. Tyler had punched him and he rolled on the floor, gasping in pain. Tyler huffed and laughed a breathless laugh and said "Well this is your limit…I thought Baby Torch would be a lot better than this." Stevie kneeled and Tyler said "Yes, kneel to me…weakling…oh look your Fantastic Family is here!" he pointed to them. Stevie said "You shut up…or..." Tyler said "Give up, you can't fight anymore." Stevie said "Or I'll kill you!" His eyes were blazing an electric blue and his hair flew up. The blue electric flame surrounded him again and he disappeared. Tyler said "What!!?" SLAM! Stevie kicked him in the air. Tyler spat out blood in pain and gripped his ribs. Stevie was in front of him and began a hundred punch assaults on his body. Tyler gasped in pain; more blood spurted out his mouth. JP stood there and said "Wow he's good…" Stevie slammed Tyler into the ground and his impact left a big crater in the ground. Stevie landed, returned to normal and was breathing heavily. JP thought to himself "That form must use a lot of energy…his body is in just as much pain as Tyler's." Allen yelled "Go Stevie kick his ass!" Sue scolded "Watch your mouth!" Allen smiled and said "Sorry mom…huh…ow…" Allen kneeled over in pain, grabbing his sides. Sue said "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen gave a weak laugh and said "I…guess…they did more damage than…I thought...ouch…" Allen fell over in pain and Reed said "Allen you'll be okay, Ben can you get him the car?" Ben said "Sure now easy Al." Stevie's vision became blurry; his head was spinning…SLAM! Tyler had kicked Stevie in the chest hard. Stevie flew into a car leaving a big dent. Johnny flew over to him and said "Stevie…oh god…Sue he's not breathing!" Sue rushed over and said "Johnny help me carry him, I have to help the other students." Johnny hoisted Stevie over his shoulder and Sue put a force field under his limp body to support it. Tyler yelled "So Fantastic Fuckers going to lick your wounds?" Ben screamed "You better get outta here you little son of a bitch before I slam you into- "Oh come on now Ben don't talk that way." Came a cold voice from the air. The sky turned gray and a man in metal armor, surrounded in a green cloak levitated down from the sky. Reed gasped "Doom!" Tyler smiled and said "Dad you came!" Doom looked at his son with cold gray eyes and said "Yes I sensed you were causing a muck…now what's all this?" He looked around at the scene and said "Tyler did you do all this?" Tyler said "Not only me, but Shark, Muscle, and Bella!" Doom said "Well your darling little friends are incapacitated at the moment, but nice work…" Sue screamed "Oh you would!" Doom was clearly smirking, but you couldn't see it because of the metal armor. "Susan you're looking beautiful as ever…" Sue yelled "Save it!!" She launched an orb of clear blue energy at him, and Doom caught it. "Now Susan we just met is this a way to greet old friends?" He threw it back at her, but Reed stretched to pull Sue out the way. Doom laughed and froze when he saw Johnny. "So it's true…Johnny Storm is a father? Hmm…I didn't even think you were old enough to wipe your own ass let alone have a kid. He must be miserable…" Johnny sat Stevie down carefully and shouted "Flame on!!!" He flew toward Doom, but Reed said "No Johnny don't attack, we can't win here, you got to think about Stevie!!" Johnny stopped in his tracks and flew back toward Stevie. Stevie stirred awake and Johnny supported his head and said "Hey son…take it easy…" Stevie murmured "Dad…I…" Johnny gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry about it, you did great." Tears were welling in his eyes; he didn't want to see him hurting like this. JP turned to Doom and said "Leave Victor unless you want to hear from the Council…" Doom said "Oh the Sorcerer's Surpreme's son? Now I wouldn't want to upset the dear doctor." He pulled Tyler close to him and said "Come Tyler were leaving." Tyler said "Yes father." They both disappeared in a flash of light and they were gone. Stevie said "Dad…" Johnny said "What is it? We'll get you home now." Suddenly a sharp burning pain shot through Stevie's body causing him to yell out. He gripped his sides and screamed even more. What was this? JP eyed him suspiciously and walked over to him. Reed said "Oh no he's gonna…eww..." Stevie vomited all over the sidewalk and JP said "Someone is causing him to feel these pains." Reed said "Who are you?" JP smiled and said "Im JP Strange at you service!" Sue said "Strange…where…no way! You're his son?!" JP pointed to himself and said "Yeah my dad's none other than Doctor Strange himself!"

CHAPTER TWELVE- RECOVERY TIME

Back at the Baxter Building Allen was taken care of and was told to go to bed by his father, while Stevie was in the medical center. He had suffered major energy loss and a sprained arm. Johnny couldn't sit still, he was biting his fingernails frantically. "Calm down matchstick, he'll be alright!" said Ben who was munching on a large bag of chips. Johnny said "This shouldn't have happened…Nicole is gonna kill me!" Johnny slumped over in a seat and looked very tired. Reed said "And to top it all off, Doom is back!" Sue was stirring brownie batter furiously and said "I know…when did he have a kid!? This is too much!" She slammed the bowl down on the counter and put her hand on her head, angry tears welling up her eyes. Reed put a comforting shoulder around her shoulder and said "Don't worry everything will be alright…we just have to take time to recover and we'll be alright." Ally said "I should've stopped them, but I didn't come out until the lower school exploded…I'm sorry, it's my entire fault…" Ben said "It's nobody's fault, the boys just got into a little brawl that's all." Sue said "Yeah the kind that involves super human powers and landing in the medical center!!" A ring suddenly came from the elevator. Sue walked over to the speaker and said "Who is it?" A voice came from the speaker and said "Mrs. Richards a JP is here, he is bringing flowers for Allen and Stevie." Sue said "Oh let him up." The elevator opened and JP was standing with a huge basket of flowers and smiling. "Hey I brought flowers for you guys!" Sue took them and said "Thank you JP, but Allen and Stevie are sleeping right now." JP said "Oh I'm not here to stay I just wanted to drop these off." Sue said "Well at least have something to drink you did help Allen and Stevie." JP smiled and said "Thanks but dad said I should be home, he sounds pretty angry at me! We were on the news!" Suddenly a large flash of golden light shone behind JP. Through the light emerged a tall man with black and gray hair. He was wearing a mystic purple colored suit and looked at JP. "I thought I told you to come home immediately?" JP laughed and said "Dad I had to bring these, I mean those guys totally rocked today!" Dr Strange looked around and saw the Fantastic Four and said "Oh hello Fantastic Four how are you all?" Reed shook his hand said "Hello Stephen we haven't seen you in awhile, how's Clea and Wong?" Dr. Strange said "Oh their both just fine, I was just coming to collect my superhero son, did you see them on the news? I guess you thought it was funny JP?" JP said "Well kinda, but Tyler was terrorizing them and you know how I am…I guessed the magic just sorta flowed out?" Dr Strange said "That may be, but you don't go flying off the handle like that, what if you all were killed?" Sue said "Exactly!" JP smirked and said "By Tyler? Please." Dr Strange scolded "No, by Doom himself! He is not to be taken lightly, as these people know right here." JP was merely looking at his nails and said "I could take em" Dr. Strange grabbed JP by the ear and said "That's it, you're grounded!!" JP said "Ouch dad okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Dr. Strange said "It's too late for that mister!" Another ring came from the elevator. Reed said "Who is it?" The voice came again and said "A Miss Katrina is here, she has also brought flowers." JP raised and eyebrow and said excitedly "Hey that's the girl who saved me from that fat cow Bella!" Reed said "Let her in." Katrina had changed from her clothes she wore at school. She had put on a burgundy sweater and had put her hair in a straight ponytail. Her skirt was plaid and her shoes were fairly new and made a reflection on the polished floor. JP said "Hey!" Katrina said in a nervous voice "Um…I brought these for Stevie…I…um…is he okay?" JP said "Hey you rock; she blasted Bella with a psyche fragmentation blast." Dr. Strange eyed her suspiciously and said "You are psychic, yes?" Katrina nodded slowly and looked around the huge home of the Fantastic Four. Sue took the flowers and said "Thank you, now would everyone like to stay for dinner?" Dr. Strange said "Im afraid JP and I must pass today or Clea would be most upset with me." JP said "Mom's cooking meatloaf…mmm…cant wait tell that digests, still waiting for the last one to." Dr. Strange scolded "You better watch it, or she'll fix you up something you wont like much." JP said "What could be worse than meatloaf?" Dr. Strange grabbed his arm and said "Farewell Fantastic Four, until next time." JP waved "See ya later guys!" They were gone in a flash of light. Sue turned to Katrina and said "Well would you like to stay?" Katrina turned around in surprise and said "Oh know, my aunt is waiting on me, thank you though." She turned to leave and got on the elevator. "Um…goodbye." Sue said "See you later." She left and Sue said "Strange girl…" Reed said "Yes, she seems to be fixated with Stevie, did you notice she only brought flowers for him?" Sue looked up in deep thinking and said "Yes she did say that!" Ben said "Yeah her eyes did keep gazing to see if he was around!" Johnny still sat on the couch with his head in his hands and must have not noticed the company he had only minutes before. Ben said "Oh Matchstick cheer up! Steve is one tough kid, he'll recover in no time!" Johnny merely got up and said "Im gonna go check on him." Johnny went to the medical center and saw Stevie lying in a white medical bed fast asleep. Johnny walked slowly over to him and sat him the chair opposite to him. Johnny dropped his head onto the side of the bed in misery. Johnny whispered "What am I gonna do with you?" Suddenly a hand touched his brown hair and Johnny looked up to see Stevie partly awake. Johnny sighed "Stevie, thank god are you okay?" Stevie said in a strained voice "Yeah I think so, my body still hurts and my head is pounding…" Johnny said "Well go back to sleep…rest up…and Im proud of you for standing up for yourself today." Stevie said hoarsely "Thanks…" He was asleep once more and Johnny gave him a kiss on the forehead and left...Several days later Stevie and Allen were fully recovered and up around again. They were kept a close watch on by the four, and weren't allowed to go out without adult supervision. "What is Doom gonna jump out behind a trashcan and kill us or something?" asked Allen being caught sneaking away to the arcade. Reed said "It's not safe with Doom around and now he knows about you all he could use you all against us." Allen sat down on the couch flustered, and Stevie said reading a book on physics "You know I never knew this place could be this boring…I imagined staying in here all day would be actually not so bad, but this is torture." Sue said "Boys it's for your own good, now help Ben upstairs in the gym, he said he needed some help with something." They walked up to the gym reluctantly and went inside. They found Ben and Johnny inside working out and Allen said "What do guys need help with? We're trying to get back to misery as soon as possible." Ben said sitting down a 200 lbs hand weight, making a large clunking sound "Very funny Al, but could you fellas help me move those training bars over there, they been there a month, Im tired of Sue telling me to pick them up." He pointed to a huge pile of heavy metal training bars and Allen sighed "Great, from solitude to heavy labor…geez." Stevie said "Wish JP was here, he could just make them vanish…" Allen said picking up a large training bar "Yeah did you see JP? He's on a total different level than us!" Stevie said "I feel like he's use to fighting or something…and it seemed he knew Tyler quite well…" Allen said piling up bars along with Stevie "Yeah I know, maybe we can ask him at school." Stevie said "Maybe…but you know…are we allowed to go anymore?" The last part he whispered to Allen, which he laughed. After about an hour they were done and Allen said "Can we go back to solitary confinement now?" Johnny said "Funny, but I think Reed needs some help in the lab…" Allen threw his hands up in desperation and said "Here we go again! Dad probably wants us to help us reconfigure some machine that spins the moon or something." Stevie who was actually excited to go in Uncle Reed's lab said "I've never been in there before." Allen said "Oh it's nothing but a bunch of machines, weird chemicals, and scrap metal piled in corners." Stevie said "Interesting…" Allen said "Yeah he doesn't like people to go in there because he's always doing some weird experiment and sometimes ends up blowing up something." They left the gym and headed another floor and went inside Reed's lab. Well Allen was right about the machines and chemicals, but Stevie saw no scrap metal. Reed came from a very large space telescope and said "Ah, boys yes I need you to help me clean up my office, it's a mess papers are everywhere…Sue keeps telling me to clean it up…it's such a pain…" Allen said "Dad, you have like a million papers in there!" Reed said writing on a clipboard "Just pile them up and I'll go through them later…" He walked back behind the telescope and muttered things to himself. Sparks of orange and blue came from the place he was standing. His shadow showed him bent over a large machine, with a blow torch. Allen said "Well this is gonna take all day…c'mon." They made their way inside Reed's office and Allen was right…Reed had about a million papers everywhere. Allen sighed and said "Well I start on one side, you do the other one." They started and Stevie found it very boring, the only thing that kept it interesting was Allen warping of papers into planes, launching them at Stevie. Stevie zapped several and caused a small fire in the office. Allen put it out and laughed "Well now get torched." Stevie looked partly worried and said "Will he notice the scorch mark?" Allen said "Nah…he'll think it have been from one of his experiments…I'm tired of doing this…wanna go to the arcade?" Stevie said "Yeah, but they've got cameras everywhere." Allen said "I was thinking we could combine our powers to cause a malfunction in the surveillance system." Stevie said "Could work, but there's one problem." Allen said "What?" Stevie sighed and said "Aunt Sue is at the door, invisible listening to everything we just said." The office door opened and Sue turned visible again and said "How did you know I was there?" Stevie said "I could hear you breathing and sense your body heat." Sue looked up in surprise and said "You can sense body heat?" Stevie said "Well sorta, it's just a technique I can do…" Allen said "Is it some weird kung fu thing?" Stevie sighed and said "Al, I don't only know kung fu and yeah it is." Sue said "My invisibility is supposed to mask my body heat…" Stevie said "Well I don't know, maybe it was a lucky guess?" Sue eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…sure…"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- MOM ARRIVES!

Well the month was finally here, when the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Ally couldn't have in a better mood and so was Stevie. Ally and her friend Melodi had prepared all month by listening to old c.d., reading old magazines, and making sure Stevie was close to them as possible. "Do you think you can get us to go on tour with them?" asked Melodi who was flipping through an old _Seventeen_ magazine with them on the cover. Stevie said "Umm… I don't know…" Ally said "You are the best cousin I have ever had!" Stevie said "Thanks…I think I hear my dad calling me…excuse me." He walked out the room, he had lied of course, Johnny was upstairs in Reed's lab helping him with something. Stevie plopped on the couch and Allen said "Girls huh?" Stevie nodded his head and said "You know I don't get why they are so excited, I've seen them about a hundred times." Allen said "Are they bad?" Stevie said "Well, no they're actually quite good, they always sell out every show." Allen said "I dunno, but hey I talked to JP today, he said he only knows Tyler because his dad and Doom are on some magic council." Stevie said "Oh…isn't Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme or something?" Allen said "Yeah S.H.E.I.L.D. elects one every ten years, they deal with the supernatural branch of villains and heroes." Stevie said "How long how has Dr. Strange been in power?" Allen said "Dunno, last time I checked like six or seven." Stevie said "Then he's reign is about to end…who' next in line? JP?" Allen shook his head and said "No…Doom is." Stevie looked positively alarmed and said "But he's evil, how is that possible…" Allen said "I don't know, but I don't know what they're thinking electing Doom as something, they must be crazy." Stevie said "Exactly!" Allen and Stevie both went to the library and read tell dinner. Stevie was reading _Crime and Punishment_, while Allen was reading comics. Dinner came and they both headed back up to the house. The air was filled with smells of baked pork chops and fried potatoes. Johnny and Ben were already sitting at the table. Allen sat down and sniffed the air and said "Hey smells good mom." Sue was standing over the stove stirring green beans and said "Thank you honey." Stevie sat down and Ben said "Hey Steve you excited about your mum comin' to town?" Stevie said "Yeah…if only Ally and her friends would stop asking me for backstage passes…" Ben, Allen, and Johnny laughed and Ben said "I'll get her to lay off, don't worry." Stevie said "Oh its okay, its just Im glad they haven't told everyone who my mom is, its bad enough with the Human Torch as your father, if that gets out I'm done…" Sue turned around and looked at the TV and said "Too late…" Sure enough there was video of footage from the Summer Music Festival where Johnny brought up on the stage and a headliner "Torch's son: Child of the Pretty Kitties lead singer, Nicole! Watch at ten…" Stevie said "Oh man!" Allen said "I wonder who told…" He was looking toward Ally's room where there were loud giggles of girls. Ben yelled "Alyson get out here now!" The giggles stopped and Ally came out the room. "Yeah daddy?' she asked. Ben said "Did you tell anyone other than Melodi that Stevie's mom was Nicole?" Ally looked shocked and said "No I didn't and she definitely didn't!" Stevie said "Well the whole state of New York knows now…I'm gonna get trampled on Monday…" Johnny said "No you won't, I'll make sure…if I have to fly you to school I will." Stevie still didn't feel any better and there came a beep from Ally's cell phone. She read the text message three times over and screamed "Oh I'm gonna kill that little, how did he get this number!" Allen said "What does it say, who's it from?" Ally read it "Did Little Torch see the news? Tyler" Stevie's eyes widened in anger and he slammed his fist down on the table. Lights blew out across the street and all the lights flashed in the Baxter Building. Sue screamed "Stevie!" Stevie came back to earth and said "Huh? Oh sorry!" Allen smacked his fists together and said "Oh he's going down!" Stevie said "No…never mind…I'm glad he told…" Allen said "Why, aren't you gonna get trampled on Monday?" Stevie smiled and said "No…but we know something about Tyler as well…" Allen said "What?" Stevie said "JP…" A flash of golden light appeared in the middle of the living room and JP was standing there, in his coat, frost in his hair. "I was in the neighborhood, when the lights blew out! You guys conducting an experiment?" Allen said "No that was Stevie, but anyway you got any dirt on Tyler? He just- "I know I saw the news down at Times Square, how do you think he found out?" Reed said "More than likely his father…you'll find Doom has things about the most random people." JP sniffed the air and said "Mmm…someone cooking pork chops?" Sue said "Yes would you like to stay for dinner?" JP grabbed his stomach and said "As much as I would like too, my mom's cooking roast…I don't see why she doesn't cook things I actually like to eat…" Sue said "Cooking takes a lot, especially when you're cooking for men and boys." JP scratched his neck and said "Maybe, but that still doesn't stop dad from eating it." Allen said "Anyway do you have something or what?" JP looked up thinking and said "Well not really, Tyler's always been this spoiled little brat who no one's ever liked." Stevie said scathingly "Clearly…" JP said "Well there is this one time where he fried his own hair off, but it grew back…sorry guys but Tyler's always been put away by his father…he just started public school last year." Allen sighed and said "Thanks anyway…" JP said "Well I gotta go before my old man sees that I've sneaked off again, you know he doesn't trust me ever since that whole incident with Tyler at school." Allen said "Trust me we know the feeling." JP bowed goodbye, but his stomach growled very loudly. "You know Mrs. Richards I think I will at least have a pork chop before I go, otherwise I'll starve tonight!"" Sue handed him one wrapped in a napkin and said "Here you go…appreciate your mom's cooking!" she yelled to him before he disappeared again.Stevie looked tired, he didn't feel much like eating anymore, but forced down Aunt Sue's food, just so he wouldn't offend her. After dinner Stevie retired to his room and thought he would lie down for a while, but Ally came to his door shaking with happiness. "You're…mom…is on the phone right now…aaah! I totally talked to her!" Stevie got up and went into the living room, Ally held out a shaking hand for him to take the phone. Stevie said "Hello?" Nicole said "Hey sweetheart, I know you know by now we're coming to town." Stevie sighed and said "Yeah, I knew a long time ago, I figured you wanted to surprise me." She said "Yeah kinda but we've decided to stay at the Baxter Building hotel! Isn't great!?" Stevie choked on his words and said "That's great! When are you coming exactly?" Nicole said "That's the other good news I have to tell you…we're coming tomorrow!" Stevie was out of breath with joy and said "But I thought you all wouldn't be here for at least another two weeks?" She said "I know, but I miss you so much I have to see my boy right now!" Stevie said "That's great mom, I look forward to see you…okay…love you too…see you later." Stevie hung up the phone and Sue said "Well what did she say?" Stevie said "They said that they're gonna coming tomorrow." Ally screamed for minutes, when Ben told her to be quiet. Sue said "And? Where are they going to stay?" Stevie sighed and said "They're gonna, Ally's is about to yell…stay at the hotel here." Everyone covered their ears, but Ally just slumped over on the couch out of breath. Stevie could tell she was screaming on the inside, but he just sat down. Ally said "Oh my god…I think I just had a mild heart attack…I gotta go lie down…my head is spinning…" She stumbled toward her room and plopped on the bed. Stevie leaned his head back and thought of his parents finally seeing each other again…Stevie was up at the crack of dawn, he was much too excited to sleep. His mother would be arriving this afternoon and it seemed too long for Stevie. He hadn't even asked if Johnny was happy about them staying here. Ally was up earlier than him and was going over all things she would ask them. Stevie was sitting at the dining table eating with her and Ally said "Hey Stevie what's your mom's favorite dessert? Because it said in GQ that it was banana cream cake, but that was months ago." Stevie swallowed his piece of sausage he was eating and said "Nah…she doesn't care for bananas too much, its- "Cherry Cheesecake with Vanilla whip cream on the top" said Johnny who was staring at the TV. Stevie swallowed hard and said "Yeah…" Ally said "Ooh I thought it was! I'm gonna get one before they come!" Stevie said "Okay…but I doubt she'll want any..." Ally said "Why?" Stevie said "Because she only likes it- "Homemade by her grandmother's recipe" interrupted Johnny again still watching TV. Ally said "Oh well…" Allen came out his room rubbing his eyes and mumbling "Why's everybody awake so early?" Ally said "Do you realize who's coming today!?" Allen yawned and said "Oh yeah…" He sat down at the table and took some waffles and sausage and began eating. Stevie was still thinking about his mother and father seeing each other again. He was already surprised on how much Johnny remembered two of his mother's favorite things. The whole building and the city was getting ready for the girls arrival. MTV hosted all their past tour events and videos and were giving free tickets to lucky callers on TRL. Afternoon came before they knew it and the city seemed to boom a little faster. The elevator rang and Stevie almost jumped out his seat with excitement. Sue answered it and said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Melodi is here." Sue said "Let her up." Melodi came out the elevator positively beaming with a pink Pretty Kitties t-shirt on. Ally said "What's wrong?" Melodi had to catch her breath and she screamed "They're here!" The two girls screamed in unison and Stevie said "How do you know?" Melodi said "Because silly can't you see the big poster over on Times Square?" Sure enough there was a large poster with the Pretty Kitties on there with the words "The feline revolution is here!" Melodi said "And they're on their way here! They should be here in a matter of minutes, see the big crowd of cars and people coming this way?" They all looked down and there was a huge multitude of cars and people coming their way. They were following a huge pink tour bus with a large cat in a fluffy dress on the side. Stevie's heart almost leapt out his chest and in about several minutes they were in front the Baxter Building. The crowd stopped and Sue said to Stevie "Well aren't you going to meet them?" Stevie didn't hear her at first and looked up and said "What? Oh I'm okay…" He didn't want everyone to think he was a little mama's boy, who sprang up every time his mother arrived. Sue said "Very well then, I guess I get started on lunch, how many am I cooking for…um about fourteen." Ben said "Geez…Suzy I know we can all eat, but that's a bit much don't ya think?" Sue said "I'm inviting them up for lunch of course…Nicole has been one of my best friends since the eighth grade!" Stevie said "I never knew that…" Sue said "Oh yeah Nicole Kingsley was the new girl in town that year…beautiful…all the boys wanted her….all the other girls jealous of her." Stevie smiled and Ben said "Not to mention she had a voice that went into heaven." Sue said "Ah yes…another thing…very talented…another thing girls were envious of…she beat them all at talent shows and auditions for school musicals." Stevie only smiled more and a ring came from the elevator. Ally said "Who is it, oh god let it be them!" The voice came from the elevator and said "Yes Miss Alyson it's them…" She and Melodi screamed very loudly and they both rushed downstairs. Ally called at the door "C'mon Stevie!!!" Stevie said "Oh right…" He followed them downstairs to the hotel and all the halls were crowded with people. Stevie felt that most of these people weren't here to stay at the hotel, mainly to see the girls. Stevie looked around for them and saw they were at the reception desk checking in. There were two large security guards blocking the glass doors of the hotel. Stevie could tell they were about a hundred people trying to get in. Ally and Melodi were too afraid to go up to them so Ally pushed Stevie forward to greet them. Stevie snuck behind his mom and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"" he said cheerfully. Nicole said "Stevie…oh my god Stevie I've missed you so much!" She turned around and hugged him tightly. The girls all said excitedly "Stevie! Look how big you've grown!" Stevie said "Thanks…oh Mr. Mallory can they stay free of charge, if it's no problem?" Mr. Mallory said "Of course Master Storm this is your home." Stevie thanked him and led the girls away from the crowd, toward the elevators. "Oh by the way this Alyson, Uncle Ben's daughter, and her friend Melodi…they are you true number one fans." Both girls were standing there shaking and smiling all the same. Nicole said "Hi how are you all?" They were too nervous to shake their hands so Nicole said "I guess they really are fans!" They went inside of the elevator and rose to the house. Ally and Melodi jumped off the elevator and ran into Ally's room screaming joyously. Stevie got off with all the girls except for his mother who got off last. The moment she got off the sun got very bright and illuminated her as she got off. Allen was sitting on the couch with a fan near him and it blew her hair every direction making her look quite angelic. Allen cut it off and said "Oh sorry." Sue ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Nicky!" she said happily. "Suzy!" she responded in the same joyous tone. "It's been so long!" said Sue bringing her into the living room. Ben got up and hugged her and said "Well I'll be if it aint Nicky, haven't seen you in a long time!" Nicole said "Oh Ben, I've missed you all so much!" Reed got up and said "Hello Nicole, it's been awhile." Nicole said "Yeah Reed how've you been, still kicking everyone's butt at those science fairs?" Reed smiled and said "Well no…" Stevie said "Mom this Allen- "I know who he is, haven't seen you since you a baby, you and Stevie have gotten so big, it's not even funny!" Nicole turned around and saw Johnny standing in the hallway and Stevie said "Oh dad look mom and the girls are here!" Johnny said "Oh yes hello ladies." They all giggled and called back "Hi…" Johnny said "Nicole." Nicole said "Johnny…you still flying around here on fire?" Johnny laughed and said "Yeah…you still on world tour?" Stevie said "Okay how bout we eat, Aunt Sue's cooked this huge meal can't let it go to waste!" They all sat down and Allen asked "So Miss Nicole you been on tour long?" Nicole said "No, we've only been on tour- "Six months and seventeen days" interrupted Melodi and Ally together. They ate and the girls recounted about their tour so far. Once they were finished Sue asked "Well what are you girls gonna do now? It's almost sundown." Ashley, one of the girls, said "Well we have a gig at the 40/40 club tonight just support the tour." Nicole said "We're giving away free tickets to lucky people there at a raffle." Mel sighed "If only were 18, wait we are Ally!" Ally said "Ooh what song are you guys gonna perform?" Nicole said "I was thinking "The Party's Just Begun" but as we're a group it all depends on them." Kearny, another girl, said "That's perfect for the beginning of the tour!" They decided to do that song and Ashley said "I want to go shopping…it's time to let New York we're here!" Stevie said "I think they already know that…" Nicole said "Exactly, we'll never get those crowds…" Jess, another girl, said "Yeah we should practice anyway…the club opens at ten." Hannah, another girl, said "What are we gonna do with Drew and Marili?" Mel screamed and said "Drew Parker and Marili Cortez are here too?" Nicole said "Yes they are in the hotel; I think Drew is practicing with Marili across the street at that dance studio?" Ally blushed and Mel said "Ally totally loves Drew…" Ben said "That boy who is always on the Pepsi commercials?" Ally said "Yeah that's him…" Mel said "Both of them are totally new though…are they you guys' opening act?" Nicole said "Yes." Stevie said "I remember Drew, he's got powers too doesn't he?" Ally said "He does?" Stevie said "As I recall, I think its pyrokinesis…yeah it is he always said his hero was the Human Torch…his dream was to be covered in fire…" Johnny said "Oh really?" Ally said "He's across the street?" Nicole said "He should be…oh that reminds me Stevie he said he wants to talk to you…since you saved him on his homework so many times." Mel said "He's a year older than us though he just graduated." Ben said "Well there's no chance you're going out with him Ally!" Ally blushed and yelled "I never said I did! Oh my god dad!" She rushed away from the table and ran into her room. Mel said "Oh honey wait!" Ben said "What I say?!" Nicole sighed and said "Men…so tactless…" Sue said "Totally…" All the girls nodded there heads in agreement as well. Allen said "What did he say?" Stevie hunched his shoulders at Allen and Johnny said "Women…too complicated…" Nicole was about to open her mouth to say something but Sue said "Well girls how bout we go shopping, I could make us invisible!" Nicole said "That would good…" All the women left, Ally and Melodi left as well. Nicole called at the elevator "Stevie hey how bout you come with me for awhile?" Stevie said "Shopping? Umm…" Nicole laughed and said "Understandable…talk to you later sweetie." She left and Allen said "Wow she's really pretty…hey Stevie anybody ever tell you you've got your- "Mother's eyes, yeah I know" said Stevie. Johnny said "He's got my everything else!" Stevie said "Yeah…" Allen said "You know Uncle Johnny…why did you ever break up with- "Hey how about we all go out for ice cream!" said Reed getting up and taking his coat. Stevie said "Good idea…" He got up and went to get his jacket but suddenly a cool feeling shot through his head. Stevie could feel his world going black…he was floating…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE DREAM

"Where am I?" Stevie asked. He was inside a room that was very dark with dark windows. It was raining outside and Stevie looked out the window and saw nothing but thick dark fog. Stevie decided to leave the room and try to find his way out this place. He was walking down a long hallway with stone walls and torches illuminating the path. Stevie could hear laughter in the distance. He decided to follow it and it only lead him to another hallway. But this time it was a huge oak door at the end. Stevie went in reluctantly, and saw Doom and Tyler kneeling in what looked like an alter. They were both muttering strange words and Stevie decided to get a little closer. He crept behind a very old statue of a man in a suit. "Lord our bodies are yours to command, we are you humble servants…" said Doom. Tyler sighed and said "Father why do we keep doing this?" Doom turned on him and said scathingly "Because Apocalypse will arrive soon and we must be ready, especially you if you want to receive the mark…" Tyler said "How powerful is this mark anyway? I mean I heard it only- "Quiet boy! You know nothing of the power the mark possesses! Or do you know the power he possesses as well! He could give you powers I could never give you!" Tyler said "Yes father…" Stevie was trying to process what he had just heard. "What mark are they talking about?" he thought to himself. Suddenly Doom turned to the statue where Stevie was standing and raised a hand to fire a beam of electricity. Stevie prepared to block it but he remained in tact after the statue exploded. Doom said "We are not alone…" Search robots went out and shone infrared light everywhere. Stevie said "Oh no, I gotta get outta here!" He ran as fast as he could and tried to find a way out. He ran for several minutes and found all exits blocked. "Damn it! What now!?" he screamed. "Stevie…Stevie…wake up!" Stevie turned around and said "Huh? Who is calling me, is-WHOA!" Stevie felt like he was being sucked through a vacuum and then he his something hard…FLASH! There was flash of blue light that surrounded Stevie's body lying on the floor. Everyone backed away and once it was gone they stood over him. Johnny said "Stevie…Stevie…" Stevie opened his eyes and found himself back in the Baxter Building. Everyone was standing over him and Reed said, as he sat up "Are you okay?" Stevie felt his forehead and said "What happened to me?" Allen said "You fainted! It was so weird, it was like you weren't even here! We tried everything…we thought you were dead, but Dad said you had a strong pulse." Stevie said "I…was…never mind." Ben said "Maybe you should go sleep for awhile…" Stevie said "No seriously I'm fine…yes Dad I'm okay...seriously let's go." Johnny said "Stevie its nine o'clock…everybody is about to go to the 40/40 club…you've been out for hours." Stevie could see the nightlife of New York starting to boom and head in different directions. Johnny said "But I'm not going! I'm gonna stay here with you." Stevie said "No dad, go! I'm fine seriously!" Johnny said "Are you sure…" Stevie said "Yes dad, go! Have a good time!" Reed, Johnny, and Ben all left on the elevator, not before Johnny gave Stevie a hug and feeling his head and saying "I could stay you know…" Stevie was about to open his mouth, but Johnny said "Fine I'll go, but you know my number okay, I'll fly right over." Allen said "Do you mean that literally?" Johnny said "They don't call me the Human Torch for nothing!" They left and once Stevie knew they were really gone he said "Allen I got to tell you something." He told him all about the weird vision he had of Doom and Tyler. "I think I was in Tyler's house…" said Stevie sitting on the couch. Allen was eating a red Popsicle and said "Seems so, and you said they were talking about Apocalypse?" Stevie said "Yeah you know who he is?" Allen almost choked on the Popsicle and gasped "Do I know! Everyone with powers knows who Apocalypse is!" Stevie said "Oh what is he like some god to mutants or something?" Allen said "Well no not to the good guys like us…but there are some who follow a sort of cult with him and worship him." Stevie said "Sounds like what Doom was doing…anyway what's the big deal about him anyway?" Allen said "Well I don't know much about him…but they say he's the very first mutant ever. He's over five thousand years old." Stevie said "Damn…what are his powers?" Allen said "I think his power is power…he's got about every power in the book…telekinesis, shape shifting, energy blasts, you name it, he's probably got it." Stevie said "So he's probably pretty hard to beat huh?" Allen said "Yeah, but he hasn't been seen for over ten years, the last time people fought him was in the Great Genoshian War." Stevie said "A war? Were we born?" Allen said "Yeah but I think we were only like two or one, all I know is it lasted for about two years and everyone fought in it." Stevie said "Like who?" Allen said "Well the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Spider-man, Doctor Strange, and whole bunch others!" Stevie said "Hmm…a lot of man power for one guy." Allen said "Oh he had about every baddy on his team too, not to mention the people of Genosha who were weird cultist mutants who worshiped him." Stevie said "Genosha…Genosha…isn't that a prison island for mutants?" Allen shook his head and said "Some of the most dangerous mutants are in that place." Stevie said "I wonder why Doom and Tyler are trying to contact him?" Allen said "Whatever it is, they're probably up to no good…you think we should tell the grown ups?" Stevie said "No, I don't want them worrying about me, it was probably just a bad dream…" Allen said "That's weird having a dream about Apocalypse and you didn't know anything about him." Stevie said "Yeah…well anyway the house is all ours, what should we do?" Allen said "Well I don't know about you, but I want to see your mom perform!" Stevie said "Yeah well we would never get in…how about we go walk around?" Allen said "Yeah, you wanna catch the subway to JP's house?" Stevie said "I've never been there…have you?" Allen said "No, but I know where it is…the Sanctum Sanctorum is located in Greenwich Village, we could take the subway there…" "Or I could just teleport you all there" said a voice from the elevator. Stevie and Allen saw JP standing there covered in freshly fallen frost. He shivered and said "Hey Stevie where's your dad? You think he could dry me off?" Stevie said "He's gone, but hey what are you doing here?" JP walked over to them and said "Well I was in the neighborhood, trying to see if I could get some autographs from your mom, but they're performing at the 40/40 club tonight…the streets are packed!" Allen said "We know…" JP said "Oh god it's frezzing…no choice then…" JP pressed his palms onto his chest and a orange warming light surrounded him. He was dry and there were small red patches on his cheeks. He sat down in a chair and said "So what are you guys up too?" Stevie and Allen told him about his vision and after they finished JP said "Hey Stevie you said you felt like you were separated from your body right?" Stevie said "Yeah, why?" JP said "Did you feel anything before you blacked out, like a cooling sensation?" Stevie looked surprised and said "Yeah!" JP said "Hmm…I think…you…astral projected." Stevie said "Like leaving your body as a spirit?" JP said "When you astral project, your not a spirit, only your mental conciousness floating around." Allen said "Wow you know a lot about that sort of stuff don't you JP?" JP smiled and said "Yeah I guess, but that's one of the things I havent perfected yet…I can only get my left hand and right leg to project…I'm surprised Stevie did his whole body!" Stevie said "Trust me, it's wasent on purpose…" JP said "Yeah, well that's what happens sometimes…you find you'll have these strange feats of power." They sat there and talked and JP said after several minutes "Hey you guys wanna go see if we can get in 40/40?" Allen said "How are we gonna do that?" JP said "Well with my spell and your reality warping powers maybe would could cast an illusion to make it look like were eigthteen." Stevie said "That could work!" Allen said "Sorry I can't use my powers on human flesh…" Stevie said "Why not?" Allen said "Because I don't know how to make it turn back…it could cause ugly effects…I tried it once…didn't go so well…" JP said "It's understandable…" Stevie said "Well what now?" JP said "Well we coul- Suddenly a loud ring came from the elevator. Allen said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Katrina is here…" Allen said "Let her up…" Katrina came up in her pink pea coat and Argle sweater. She had on a plaid grey and pink wool skirt and grey stockings. Her shoes were pink patent leather slip ons that shone brightly on the waxed floor. Stevie said "Hey Katrina!" Katrina looked up surprisingly and blushed deeply. JP said "Well come on get warm!" Katrina said "Thanks…um…I heard your mom was in town so I decided to…um…see if you were doing anything…and um…since she was out…" Allen said "We're not doing anything…your welcome to stay!" Katrina sat down and said "Thank you…" Allen said "I'm gonna make some cocoa, anybody want some?" JP said "That sounds perfect…" Stevie said "Yeah, I would." Katrina said "If its not too much trouble…" Allen said "Of course not… JP said "Hey Katrina, can you astral project?" Katrina said "No, I can't, but I can project the thoughts of others…it's called thought casting…most people think it's thought projection, but it's not…I can't create things from my thoughts." JP said "Neither can I…so what do you all wanna do? My parents think I'm in my room sleeping…I am so good at that Sleeping Clone spell!" Allen said "Well it's eleven right now…they'll back at one…we got two hours to kill." JP said "Let's go to that new teen club in Soho." Stevie said "Anywhere, I'm so bored…" They all got on their coats and headed out. In the lobby before they got off the elevator, Allen closed it. "If Ernie sees us he'll call our parents!" JP smirked and said "I'll handle him…lets go." They got off and walked toward the door. Ernie the doorman was standing on the side greeting people and holding the door open. He saw Allen and Stevie and said "Where are we going? Did your parents give you permission to go out?" Allen said "Well…erm…" JP stepped in front of him and said "_Illusions casts from near and far, come to me from the stars, Images of Ikonn appear now and bring the spell of confusion down!" _Ernie's eyes grew dull and said "Oh…I have to go use the bathroom…" Ernie went into the women's bathroom and suddenly there was a scream. JP said "Lets go!" They all ran outside and across the street, watching for cars. Once they were across the street they all laughed and Allen said "That was totally awsome!" Katrina said breathless "Good spell!" Stevie said "Yeah what she said!" Katrina blushed furiously and they all made their way to their destination. They had to take the subway to get to Soho and once there, they walked to the new teen club called "The Dancing Bird" Stevie said "Wow this place is bright…" Allen stepped forward and the bouncer said "No kids allowed tonight…Pretty Kitties performing tonight." Stevie said "No…their at the 40/40 club…aren't they?" The bouncer said "The party moved here…no kids allowed." Allen said "We gotta go…" Stevie said "Why?" Allen pointed over at the sidewalk. Johnny was standing there on his cell phone. Allen said "I hope he's not calling…you don't think…" Stevie said "Oh god we gotta go!" JP said "Well I can teleport us halfway…" Stevie said "Hurry, lets go in that ally!" They all ran into the nearby ally and Allen tripped. "Ouch damnit!" Johnny turned around and JP hissed "_Vapors of Valtorr! Obscure!" _A thick fog obscured the ally and Allen. Allen rose an ran into the ally and grabbed onto JP's arm. They were gone in a flash of golden light. Johnny hadn't appeared a moment later they were gone. They landed hard on a grassy patch and Stevie said "I see the Baxter Building! JP one more time!" JP surrounded them in a golden flash again and this time they landed hard on the waxy floor of the house. JP said "Oh god, either that's a meteor about to hit this place or that's one fast fireball!" Stevie said "It's dad, he must have flown here, you guys gotta go!" JP and Katrina ran into the bathroom and there was a flash of golden light and they were gone. Allen and Stevie quickly threw there coats in their rooms and quickly sat down. Allen turned on the TV and they saw Johnny's body land on the balcony. Stevie did his best to try to calm his beating heart and advised Allen to do the same. Stevie said "Allen…the mugs!" Allen saw Johnny bending down to tie his shoe and used this as a chance to grab the mugs and hide them under the couch. Johnny came in and said "Hey everything okay boys?" Stevie said "Yeah…how was the party?" Johnny said "Didn't pay attention much…gosh I'm tired…you know the funny thing is I thought I saw you guys out tonight…but I guess I was just tired." Allen said "Maybe…well good night." He went to his room. Johnny sat down on the couch and Allen motioned to Stevie "Get the mugs." Stevie mouthed "Okay." Johnny yawned loudly and said "Hey Stevie you happy your mom's here?" Stevie said "Yeah…I mean…is it alright her staying here?" Johnny said "Yeah…of course…I havent seen her in a long time." Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Dad…can you tell me…never mind." Johnny said "What is it? Tell me." Stevie looked down and said "Never mind…" Johnny eyed him suspeciously and said "Alright…well I'm going to bed…g'night…" Stevie said "Dad…um…love you." He said "Love you too." Johnny went inside his room and closed the door. Stevie was looking at his fists and said "Dad…do you not love mom anymore?"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- FAMILY BONDS

The next day Nicole wanted to spend with Stevie. Stevie was ready and told everyone he'll see them later. Allen said "Hey Stevie can you pick me up a new charger for my phone…my other one broke." Stevie said "Sure…" Allen said "Cool I'll pay you back." Nicole was sitting talking to Sue and she saw Stevie. "Ready honey?" Stevie said "Yeah…" Ally was sitting on the couch writing in her notebook. She was still not talking to her father for the incident that happened the night before. Nicole went over to her and said "Honey, do you wanna meet Drew?" Ally blushed and said "Oh I'm okay…" Nicole said "Okay, because Marili is out, he needs a dance partner to help work on his song." Ally looked up and said "He does?" Nicole grinned and said "Yeah…and I told him I know someone perfect for the job…my number one fan…" Ally said "Where is he?" Nicole and Sue laughed and said "He's downstairs in the ballroom…better hurry." Ally literaly ran out of the house and Reed said "I thought Ben said he didn't want Ally seeing that boy?" Sue said "Shutup Reed! It's a secret!" Johnny said "Whats so secret about it?" Sue said "You men will never understand! Ben totally embarrassed her last night! Everyone could see that Ally really likes that boy, and just to throw her feelings out there was quite embarrassing." Reed looked puzzled and looked toward Johnny for help. "Your guess is as good as mine" he said watching the X-Games. "Well come on sweetie, lets go." Stevie left with his mother and Nicole turned around and said "Johnny are you coming?" Johnny looked up in surprise and said "I thought this was you and Stevie's day?" Nicole sighed and said "I said it was quality time for Stevie…I didn't only mean me…but you can stay if you want." Sue motioned to Johnny in an angry look "Get up and go!" Johnny sighed and said "Fine…let me get my coat…" They left and Stevie was much happy that his parents were together…with him of course!...or maybe not…Stevie and his parents didn't return home tell dinner and Stevie felt he had the time of his life. Johnny and Nicole were actually talking and not arguing. They laughed and joked with each other, and Stevie couldn't have been happier. Sue said "After dinner we're gonna head to that carnival in Central Park." Allen said "Good I'm tired of hanging around here…and not to mention school is in two days!" Stevie said "Thank god Christmas vaction is almost here…" Ally came up and looked positively illuminated. Sue said "Well how was is sweetie? Was he nice?" Ally could only smile and she ran into her room and jumped on the bed. Nicole and Sue giggled and said "Well I guess she enjoyed herself!" Stevie said "Oh that's right here Al, your charger." He handed it to him and Allen said "Thanks…hey Stevie you get your Biology paper done yet?" Stevie said "I finished weeks ago…why are you looking at me like that?" Allen said gaping at him "Because, that paper's eigthteen pages long!" Stevie said "JP got finished before me…" Allen fell out on the floor and said "What is up with you guys? Where's the Brain Booster you've been taking?!" Stevie said "It's really easy once you do all those Punnet Squares, that's about five pages right there." Allen said "Do I look like I know how to do that stuff?" Stevie said "Well maybe if you wouldn't sleep all the time…I even gave you the notes you missed!" Allen said "Notes…I havent seen those things since the seventh grade…" Stevie said "Well I guess I could help you with it, but I'm only doing one square!" Allen said "That's all I need, it's not like Mr. Jefferson is going to check them anyway." Stevie sat down and began reading his book and Allen went in his room to get started on his paper. Ben came up from the the bar and said "Hey guys…there's some report on TV about a oil rig that exploded." Sue said "What's so special about that?" Ben said "Well because there were no survivors, the fire department wasn't called, nor the national guard and more importantly…" Sue said "Us…but what about the heroes? Couldn't they have done something?" Ben shook his huge rock head and said "No…no one was called tell it was over." Sue said "But…that doesn't make sense…didn't someone see the fire?" Ben said "No…they think it was caused by a mutant…someone with enough power to shield the attention to people." Sue said "That's very odd…" Ben said "The thing is still on fire too…" Sue said "Well we might as check it out…c'mon Johnny you and Ben get over there." Johnny said "I just got home!" Sue said "Oh come on! See what you guys can recover!" Ben said "There's no need…S.H.I.E.L.D. is already over there." Sue said "They've called them in? This must be serious…" Stevie said "What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sue said "It's government program that deals with mutants, superhumans, and alien species." Stevie said "Is that who you guys work for?" Nicole said "All teams and heroes have to register there…it's a place where we meet if there is ever any real danger." Stevie thought about the Genoshian War and was about to say something, but from downstairs made a loud explosion. Reed appeared from behind a wall panel, smoke billowing from behind him. He was coughing and his lab coat and face were ashen gray. Allen flung open his door and had a freshly made dagger in his hand. "Where are they!" Sue said rushing over to Reed "It's only your dad don't worry!" Reed coughed more and said "Small nuclear explosion…nothing to worry!" Sue made a forcefield over the wall panel to trap the rest of the smoke and said "Yeah sure…what were you doing down there!" Reed dusted off his lab coat and said "I was trying to create a small energy source to give extra power to to the Fantasticar." Sue said "What do we need that for! It's got plenty of power!" Reed said "No we need this for a mission…we got to go see them…" Sue said "The Inhumans? Why?" Ben said "Oh no I'm not going if Lockjaw is involved, no way!" Reed said "They have information we need…we need to talk to Karnak." Sue said "Why can't we just get them on the satalite communicator?" Reed said "I've been trying to get a signal, but I think the energy coils are low on power…" Nicole sighed and said "Oh let me see it…" Reed said "Oh I almost forgot! Nicole could you give it a superboost?" Nicole said "Of course…" Reed said "Great now just come with me…" They went downstairs and soon sparks could be seen from the wall panel. Stevie began thinking about the vision and thought he would call JP and ask him if he knew anymore about astral projection. Suddenly Reed called his name and said "Stevie could you come down here please…also Ben, Johnny, Sue and Allen." They went downstairs in Reed's lab. He and Nicole were standing next to a what looked like a giant computer. Reed said "Good, now we need a little more power…not only are the energy coils damaged, but the signal converter is out of place, cracked and a part has broken off." Allen said "Sounds like a lot…what should we do?" Reed said "Well Nicole has given it a great boost, but we can't get a signal until the converter is put back in place and fixed." Allen said "Where is it?" Reed pointed to a seventeen foot tall metal cylinder which had a large crack in the middle. "Okay Ben move that over here please." Ben moved the large cylinder into a large socket in the floor. "Johnny weld that crack… and Sue could you rearrange those internal circuits, be careful, they could cause a entire blackout if not put back carefully." Sue made a small compact forcefield and inserted into the crack. She rearranged several wires which took about five minutes. Light flooded the cylinder and Reed said "Johnny…" Johnny said "Flame on!" He flew upward to the crack and sent a sharp blast of fire at the crack. The metal melted together and cooled instantly leaving no gaps in it. Reed said "Now Allen fix that part on the side of the machine…you should be able to see where it broke off." Allen reconnected the piece with a flash of light and said "Now what?" Reed said "We need those connection cables removed exactly at the same time…Stevie you are the fastest can you do that?" Stevie said "I think so…where are they?" Reed pointed up to high balcony and said "Just take the stairs up there…also hurry we already patched…they have to be removed immediately." Allen said "He'll never get there taking the stairs!" Stevie said "No problem…" Stevie was gone in an instant and they all looked around to see where he was. Allen shouted "On the walls!" Sure enough Stevie was sprinting on the walls as if there was no gravity. Stevie landed on the balcony and grabbed both cables. He pulled them both apart at the same time and flipped down from the balcony. Allen said "Whoa!" as he landed on his feet. Stevie handed the cables to Reed and said "Here you go?" Reed said "Thank you everyone…now if Stevie and Allen could you both could both go back upstairs…please." Allen said "Well yeah help you anytime dad! Just don't tell us anything!" They both left and went back upstairs…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE FEELINGS THAT NEVER LEFT.

Several days later it was the night before the concert and they all had planned to attend the carnival after they went for dinner. They all ate at a resturant not far from Central Park and once dinner was finished they headed back toward the Baxter Building where the carnival would be held. Once there Stevie and Allen tried to ride every ride as much as possible. They got of the Tornado and Stevie felt his head spinning. Allen stumbled toward his mother and said "We're gonna go get on the Ferris wheel now…whoa!" Allen fell on the bench and laughed. Sue said "Alright take it easy…" He and Stevie walked over there and saw there was a long line waiting to get on. "Damn this is gonna take forever!" hissed Allen. Stevie's shoulder was suddenly tapped and he turned around to see JP and Katrina standing there. "Hiya guys!" grinned JP. Stevie said "Hey JP, Katrina!" Katrina blushed and Allen said "Hey…when you'd guys get here?" JP said "Just a moment ago…we saw you guys on the Tornado…we went over there but you were gone." Stevie said "I'm not riding that for a while!" JP said "Understandable…a boy just threw up…yuck…it's a mess over there." They all got on the Ferris wheel and Stevie enjoyed having a bird's eye view of the city. JP was shooting small blue sparks into the night air, and causing them to explode into funny shapes and words. One said "I'm a dumbass- Tyler" or "My father is a human paperclip-Tyler" Allen, Stevie, and Katrina laughed and after several sparks and rounds they got off. JP and Katrina said they catch up with them later and Allen and Stevie walked back toward the group was. Stevie had almost forgot that his father went back inside to go to bed, but now his mother was gone. "Where's mom?" he asked looking around. Sue said munching on cotton candy "I think she went upstairs to freshen up…" Stevie said "Oh…"Nicole got of the elevator and walked inside the house. She only had to use the bathroom and make it back outside. She soon stopped her walk because she could hear the sink running and she quickly turned back to the elevator. She forgot Johnny was up here how could she be so stupid!? Soon as she had her finger on the elevator door open the bathroom door came open. "Nicole?" said Johnny. Nicole cursed herself silently and turned around putting on a fake smile. "I just needed to use the bathroom…sorry…I'm just gonna go downstairs…" She turned back around, but Johnny said "You know Stevie's really happy you're here…" Nicole said still facing the elevator "Oh really…that's good…c'mon…" she whispered to the elevator. For some strange reason it wouldn't open, and Johnny moved a little closer toward her. "You know…I had a lot of fun today…with you." Nicole said "Oh did you…well that's good…c'mon on stupid thing!" she said pushing the button several times. Johnny was feet away from her and said "You know I havent been able to talk to you since you got here…you wanna sit down?" Nicole said "We're talking now…I'm okay…" She was lying of course she wanted to talk to him too. Johnny moved toward her and he was right behind her. Nicole could feel his above average body heat and could smell a mixture of soap and mouthwash. Johnny said "Just talk to me…" Nicole felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around. "What do you want Johnny? Do you want me to say sorry for not making it work for Stevie? Do you want me run back into your arms? What do you want from me?" Johnny said "I want to talk to you…I want us to be like we were…I want- "No Johnny we can't! We promised Stevie a long time ago- "Stevie is old enough now-"The point is Johnny…we can't…we just…oh god…why did I come up here…why did I have to see you?! Why can't I just let you go?!" Johnny said "Because you…love me and I…love you too." Tears were streaming down her face now, and Johnny held it up. "Don't cry…it'll mess up your beautiful eyes…" Nicole said "Johnny stop…your only making it harder…stop…" Johnny said "No…I won't let you run from me this time…" Nicole said "Please…" Johnny moved her face toward his…she could see those dazzling blue eyes she'd longed for so long. She could practically taste the smell of mouthwash on his breath…Johnny was much too close.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- CAUGHT IN THE ACT!

Stevie made his way back to the Baxter Building, eager to find his mother. Once on the elevator Stevie pushed the button to the hotel part of building. He got off and asked Mr. Mallory at the check in desk had she returned to her room. "She hasen't came here." He said dusting off a lamp. Stevie said thank you and couldn't think of anyplace else but...Stevie rushed up to the house and the elevator seemed to take forever. Johnny and Nicole immediately broke away from each other and stood frozen. Stevie got off silently and went inside the house. "There probably not even up here…well guess I'll go to bed…" he thought to himself walking toward his room. Stevie was nearly there when he stopped. He turned around slowly and saw his mother and father standing there. He screamed and so did they. "Whoa…I didn't know anybody was here…why are you two up here? Alone? The lights dimmed?And dad…um you only have a towel on…" Johnny stammered and Nicole sighed and said "I was coming to use the bathroom…and I just ran into your father that's all." Stevie eyed them supiciously and said "Oh…why are you eyes red? Have you been crying?" Nicole quickly said "No! I think it's this New York air…making my eyes water…" Stevie said "Oh…hey wait a minute…then why do you smell like dad's fancy bodywash!?" Johnny and Nicole merely stared at each other and Stevie broke into a wide grin. "You weren't…I mean not that it's my business…well it kinda is…but if…I mean…um goodnight." Stevie waved to them and made it toward his room. Johnny and Nicole sighed in relief, but suddenly Stevie was in front of them. He sniffed the air firmly and said "Uh huh…thought so…well goodnight!" This time he was gone for good and Nicole shouted at him "You know…you're too smart for your own good!" Stevie laughed and went inside.The day of the concert was a hectic and fast blur. More than once Stevie caught his parents together and Sue even caught them kissing. "Well it's perfectly normal that they still have feelings for each other, I mean they were high school sweethearts and still lover each other even after they split" she said pouring her a cup of coffee "I mean Johnny was devestated after they split…he's never found another girl who he loved as much as Nicole." Ben said "Aww…matchstick is finally growing up…" Sue said "Well they had Stevie at a young age…they were such in a rush to be together…" Ben said "We all had kids at an early age…I guess we was too afraid that if we were to be killed, we would have no one's to carry on our names!" Sue said "True…but I think maybe if we could have waited…but I guess things just happen that way…Allen is the best thing I've ever accomplished in my life…and if something were to happen to him…I don't know what I'd do." Ben said "Nuthin is gonna happen to him! This kids around here are tough!" Sue smiled and said "Yeah I guess they are…but I still don't want them fighting…it's too dangerous." Ben said "Maybe if we could train em' up…there not kids anymore ya know! Ally's gonna graduate this year, how do ya think I feel?" Sue said "Ben Ally is gonna be alright…she's is going to be very successful in her life…" Ben said "Yeah if only she could get off the phone for a hour!" Sue said "You know teenage girls…always looking for the latest news!" Ben said "Yeah…I haven't seen her lately…hope she not still upset over that Drew kid…" Sue said sipping coffee "Haven't seen her either…maybe she and Melodi are getting ready for the concert?" Sue was lying of course, she knew Ally was practicing with Drew in the ballroom. Reed came up from the lab and sat down and poured himself some coffee. "Come up with anything honey?" asked Sue handing him the cream. Reed said spooning sugar into his coffee "Nothing…it's like Black Bolt and the Inhumans aren't responding or something…I hope everything is alright." Sue said "I'm sure it is…maybe they just not in?" Reed said "Maybe…anyway whens the concert?" Sue said "It starts at eight…the girls are all practicing at a studio downtown." Reed said "Where's Stevie and Allen?" Sue said "I think they went with Johnny to the studio to watch the girls practice." Ben said "I'm sure that's not what Johnny's there for!" Reed said "Yes him and Nicole have been awfully close lately." Sue said "That's because they're trying to make it work again." Reed gulped a enormous amount of hot coffee and said "That's great!" Sue said "Yes now that Stevie's older…and because they very much still love each other." Ben said "Yeah our little boy is all grown up…sniff…haha!" Six came before anybody knew it and Stevie, Allen, and Johnny came back to house. Sue said "Well…how was it?" Allen said "They were really good…I think this is gonna be a good concert mom." Sue said "Well good…now you boys go get cleaned up and get ready." Ally came off the elevator and ran toward her room. They heard her go into her bathroom and turn on the shower. Sue said "She must have lost track of the time…" Ben said "Doing what?" Allen opened his mouth and Stevie quickly covered it and said "Who knows?" Allen said "Oh I get it!" Ben said "Get what? Am I missin somethin here?" Johnny said "Oh Ben…our lovable pet rock…don't worry about it okay?" Ben said "Shutup or this pet rock is gonna squish him a human matchstick!" Johnny only went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stevie and Allen went into their bathrooms and did the same. Stevie let the hot water run over him for a minute and leaned back his head. He was floating…he was nothing but air…suddenly Stevie remembered what he had to do and looked around him in shock. Every particle of water was suspended in midair around him. Stevie said "Did I do that?" The water immediately started running again as this mere thought. Stevie said "Weird…" He washed throughly and got out. Stevie dressed in a matter of minutes and was outside waiting with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Sue said "Well Stevie you look handsome!" Ben said "Nice threads kid…" Stevie smiled and said "Thanks…" Allen and Johnny came out and Sue complimented Allen as well. Ben said "Johnny you're dressed up just to go to a concert!?" Johnny said "I'm not going, Nicole and I have a date after the concert." Stevie beamed and Johnny smiled and rubbed his head. Allen said "Well we better get going…it's already a quarter past six…if we ever want to get past that crowd." Allen pointed out the window where streams of cars were headed toward Times Square. Johnny said "Right…hey Ally c'mon!" Ally yelled from her room "Coming!" Allen said "Hey Stevie…is your mom like Hawaiian or something?" Stevie said "Her mom is partly, but her father is Spanish and her dad is Native American and caucasian." Allen said "So what does that make you?" Sue said "Allen that's rude!" Stevie laughed and said "Well I'm all those things!" Allen said "That's a lot of things…" Stevie said "I like it…I'm different." Ally came out and said "I'm ready." They all gaped at her. She looked beautiful, She had on a pink dress with the bottom fluffy with lace. Her hair was down, looked like silk and her earings were small pink diamond flowers. Ben said "Ally…you look…" She laughed and said "I know right! C'mon lets go!" They all left and Sue told them to be careful…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- SEE YOU LATER...STEVIE.

The next day after the concert the city had partly quieted down. The girls prepared to leave and to this Stevie was slightly depressed. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll see each other soon I promise." Stevie said "What are you guys coming bac- "Oh Nicky I wish you all could stay longer!" said Sue helping her with her bags. Nicole said "I know I wish I could stay longer…but the stage calls you know!" Stevie said "Mom…be careful…and.." Nicole said "Love you too…now give me a hug." Nicole embraced him and Ben, Allen, Johnny and Sue were standing in the doorway watching. "Aww…aint that special…" said Ben carrying a large suitcase. Allen only laughed and Johnny said "You all ready then?" Nicole said "I think so…now I have everything…" Johnny said "Not everything…" Nicole said "What?" Johnny kissed her and Stevie and Allen said "Yuck!" Sue said "Oh shut it you two…will just see what you all will be doing in a couple of years!" They all went down to the front door. Outside was the big pink tour bus and all the girls were outside signing autographs to fans. The streets were crowded with fans and people in cars awaiting their departure. All the girls surrounded Stevie and hugged him and pinched him. "We're gonna miss you Stevie!" they all said. Stevie said "I'm gonna miss you all too." "Hey Stevie!" Stevie turned around to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes standing with a red motocycle jacket on. He was quite handsome and Stevie said "Drew! See ya later man!" Drew said "Yeah later…" Girls surrounded him and gave autographs to them. A girl ran up and said "Drew can you burn I heart Lynn in my notebook!" Drew said "Sure…" Drew's eyes blazed fiery orange and flames burnt the words "I heart Lynn" onto a pink notebook. Johnny said "Good autograph…" Drew said excitely "Oh thanks!" Nicole left, not before giving Johnny a long kiss which attracted the media attention of press. She got on the bus and they drove off. The girls waved out the window at them and they were gone. Stevie felt sad, but Johnny said "I'm gonna miss her too…she'll be back." Allen said "How do you know…are they gonna perform here next month?" Reed said "You'll find out over Christmas Break…now lets go get something to eat I'm starving!"

CHAPTER NINETEEN- CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, ELECTROFLAME MODE, AND DOOM'S ACTIONS!

Christmas Break was upon them and snow was heavy in New York. They buildings, including the Baxter Building were all decorated for the season and Stevie could feel the Christmas spirit in the air. He loved Christmas, it was his favorite time of year. Everything seemed to be just lighter and cheerful around Christmas. He didn't even care about the presents…it's was about happiness that he made it through another year. The buildings were covered in lights and snow, which made Stevie fell like he was in a snow globe. Allen and Stevie came home and found a large Christmas tree in the living room. Under it was about twenty presents and Allen said "Whoa, who's are those?" Sue said "Don't worry about it…now c'mon lets all get ready for dinner." They sat down and Johnny came in his body covered in snow. Sue said "Johnny you're frezzing!" Johnny shivered violently and said "I know..Ben threw a massive snowball at me!" Allen and Stevie laughed and Johnny said "Well I guess I deserved it…I did boil his coffee extremely hot…" Ben came in with Reed, his rocky lip chaffed. Johnny said "Flame on…" His body grew bright orange and he was instantly dry. Stevie said "Hey did you all here that the Beetle was caught today at the United Nations stealing Latverian documents?" Allen said "Man Stevie you pay attention to that stuff? I mean c'mon…" Stevie said "I heard it downstairs in library…Mrs. Harrison said she saw him fly by…" Sue said "And we weren't alerted?! What is going on with the city?" Stevie said "Don't worry Spider-man got them back and Beetle escaped…" Johnny said "Pete got to him first eh? Haven't seen him in a while…" "That's because it's been below twenty three degrees Johnny" said a voice from outside on the balcony. A tall thin, muscular man with a red and blue costume was on the balcony covered in snow. Sue opened the door and said "Peter! What a surprise!" Spider-man came in shivering and said "Hey Johnny can't you make the sun come out? God that's why I don't work in the winter!" Johnny laughed and said "Sorry not my expertise…hey have you met my son?" Spider-man walked over to Stevie and shook his hand. "Hello. I've heard about you…you were on the news!" Stevie said "Nice to meet you…and yeah I know." Spider-man said "Well I just wanted to drop by and give you the information that I caught Beetle with." Sue said "What is it?" Spider-man said "Beetle was carrying documents about Dr. Doom's recent activity in Latveria…they were cries of help…" Reed said "Signals of distress? How come S.H.I.E.L.D. was not contacted?" Spider-man said "Because…they were just sent in today…and the dates on the documents were over a year ago." Reed looked wide eyed and said "What?! Then…why was Beetle trying to get rid of them?" Spider-man said "Well it seems Doom has been bribing the UN to keep all things from Lateveria quiet and they stopped listening so he had to get rid of them." Johnny said "Why didn't Beetle just destroy them right there…he had a chance." Spider-man opened his mouth to respond but Stevie said "Because those probably weren't the real files…I bet Beetle was taking them to Doom himself and then they could decipher if they were the real ones or not!" Spider-man said "Whoa this kid's good…you figured that out by yourself?" Stevie nodded and said "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually responding to the signals, but was putting up a front to make it seem like they were really accepting Doom's bribes? Has S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed anyone to Latveria lately to see what's been going on?" Everyone stared at him and Spider-man said "Yes they've sent several teams into Lateveria to respond to the signals but they were lost within the month they arrived…" Stevie said "I bet you anything Doom's got them…hey wait a minute what about that man…um…Apocalypse? Has anyone been trying to revive him lately?" Spider-man eyed him supiciously and said "No…we have special ops over the site where Apocalypse has been sealed…no one is gonna get there…" Stevie said "I would check my special ops if I were you…see if any of them are acting strange…Doom may have taken out the previous ones and are using new ones to release Apocalyspe!" Spider-man said "What is it with you kid? What does Apocalypse have anything to do with anything?" Allen opened his mouth and said "Oh that's because Stevie astral projected and saw him worshiping to him." Stevie glared at him and Allen said "What? Well you did!" Reed said "Stevie you can astral project?" Stevie said "That's what JP said it was, but that's beside the point…its what I saw…and Doom could sense me there…" Spider-man said "Well I stand corrected, I'll send a report to Nick immediately…and here." He tossed a small machine into Reed's hand. "I put a tracer on Beetle…see if you all can find any leads." Stevie said "That's probably is a dead chase…what are the coordinates?" Reed said "Um….Stevie's right! The tracer is shown in the Hudson River!" Stevie smiled and said "Doom's has electromagnetic powers right? No way he could be fooled by a tracer…right?" Sue said "Right…Stevie I've been meaning to ask you something…have you ever had an IQ test?" Stevie said "Oh yeah loads!" Sue said "What was your last result?" Stevie said "Well let me see…the last one I had was when I was thirteen…and I think it was over two hundred." They all gaped at him and Reed said "That's more than mine when I was his age…" Ben said "Well I guess we got another genius in here!" Stevie said "Oh JP's is about the same too…I think." Allen fell out his chair and said "WHAT?!!" Stevie said "It's not a big deal…that's why I don't tell people…" Spider-man said "Well that's enough brain power I can handle for one day…gotta go Mary Jane will worry…see you all!" Sue called to him "You both come for out Christmas party alright! Even bring Aunt May!" Spider-man waved to them and web swung of the balcony. Allen said "You know with all these smart people around…I bet we could build our own planet!?" Ben and Johnny laughed, but Stevie's face looked hardened. "What's wrong?" said Johnny. "I don't tell people because they'll start treating me like the geeky math kid…and I'm not a geek…I just like to read a lot!" Allen said "I never said you were a geek, none of us ever said that…" Stevie said "I know…but I still feel that way sometimes…" Sue said "There's nothing wrong with being smart! And plus your handsome that's why all the girls go after you!" Stevie smiled and Johnny said proudly "He gets that from me…" Sue said sarcastically "Yeah right…" They all ate dinner and enjoyed themselves and Reed asked "So Stevie you really astral projected? Amazing?" Stevie said "I don't exactly know if it was that…it's just what JP said…he said he can't do it all the way though." Allen said "You know JP is like surprisingly powerful for his age don't you think?" Reed said "Yes…only because he knows how to use magic, aside from his mutant powers." Allen said "Yeah…I think he said his main powers are pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and astral projection, which he hasen't perfected yet…" Stevie said "He told me that his flames are hotter than yours dad…" Johnny said "Oh really…does he want to bet on that?" Sue said "Oh Johnny he's a teenager! What is it with men and competition?" Johnny said "Women will never understand…" Allen said "Hey Stevie I mean what are your powers…aside from that super undefeatable fast strong mode?" Stevie laughed and said "First of all, I don't like to use that form…it consumes to much energy…not to mention if I push it too far my muscles will rip and my organs will stop and I will probably die." Everyone went silent and Stevie looked up at their faces and said "That's why I don't use it often…I've been trying to compress the power into a form where it won't consume my body…" Reed said "How do long can you stay in that form?" Stevie said "Well using that form does give you enhanced human features such as speed, but it draws its power from my adrenaline and not to mention keeping that speed burns my fat reserves and could rupture my internal organs." Sue said "That sounds dangerous…" Johnny yelled "Dangerous! Stevie you aren't ever gonna use that power again do you hear me!" Stevie said"Okay…dad that's why I only use it as a last resort…I have other powers…" Allen said "What are they?" Sue said "Okay that's enough…now lets get ready for tommorow, we have a special event to go to." Allen was about to ask but Reed said "You'll find out tommorow, now lets help mom with the dishes…

CHAPTER TWENTY- THE TEENHERO TOURNAMENT

The next day Allen woke up screaming in the living room. Stevie went out rubbing his eyes and said "What's going on? It's six in the morning…" Allen pulled Stevie toward the TV and said "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Reed said "Let him breathe Allen…" Stevie said "What's going on? Has someone died?" Allen said "No it's better….the Teenhero Tournament is coming here! Can you believe it!" Stevie looked puzzled and Allen said "Oh come on you've got to know what it is! It's only every teenage mutant or superhuman's dream!" Stevie still looked puzzled and Allen sighed and said "It's a tournament that selects only the best teenagers, well teens like us, and you go through all sorts of events, and at the end a winner is chosen and is crowned Teenhero champion!" Stevie said "Sounds great…what do you get if you win?" Johnny said "You get a ten thousand dollar cash prize, not to mention a chance to be recognized by one of the heroes in the city and be able to join them or their team." Sue said "Yes…the last one was held about three years ago…" Allen said "Sssh! They saying more!" A man with a brown suit was standing outside city hall and talking into several microphones on a podium. "Yes and this year not also will the winner recive a cash prize, but they will also receive special endorsements from major industries such as Nike shoe corporation!" Allen banged his fist in his open palm and said "I'm going for it!" Sue said "Allen wait…" The major said "Also in the decision of major mutant and superhuman affiliations, we have decided that no teen under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." Allen's exhilarated face evaporated into a sodden and angry look. "That's not fair!!!" he yelled. Sue said "Now Allen calm down- "I supposed you all approved of this!" Reed said "Allen you have to understand…we figured people under that age would'nt have the experience to handle- "Oh another classic case of let the big people handle everything! Man, this blows!" Sue scolded "Now you just watch your tone young man! You aren't ready, none of you are! People have died in this tournament! Do you understand!" Allen mumbled "At least they died fighting for something other than sitting at home…" Sue yelled "That's it! I want you go to your room and cool off! Do you understand!" Allen kicked over the chair he had plopped into and stomped toward his room. He slammed his door and there was a long silence surrounding the room. Johnny said breaking the void "And they call me the hot head!" Stevie laughed softly and Sue went into the kitchen flustered and started washing dishes furiously. She was mumbling to herself and going invisible every now and then from anger. Reed went in the kitchen to try to calm her down and Ben said "Well I guess I'll go somewhere and grab somethin to drink…anyone care to join me?" No one responded and Ben said "Well okay then…be back later…" He left and Johnny said "You wanna go for it?" Stevie said "Oh no…I would much rather want Allen to have it than me…seems like the sort of thing that draws crowds…not a big fan of crowds." Johnny laughed and said "C'mon I'll take you out for breakfast…seems like it won't be any here…"When they arrived back the sun was out and it was mid afternoon. Allen hadn't came out his room and apparently Sue was still partly in a bad mood. Johnny peered around the corner in the kitchen and said "Everything okay in here…nobody dead yet?" Reed said "Yes Johnny it's okay…Sue went to the store…not long before you all left…she's been gone a long time…" Johnny said "Probably blowing up the produce asle…she never was big on red peppers." Stevie laughed and Allen's door opened and he came out with a scowl on his face. He had apparently went back to sleep and Johnny said "You okay…I thought for a minute you were gonna explode…" Allen said "I wish…" Reed said "Now Allen there's no need for you to be angry…its for good reason they set an age limit…your mother was right, people have died in these tournaments…they aren't just for anybody." Allen yelled "Am I just anybody! Is that you see me dad!?" Reed sighed and said "That's not what I meant…you know that…" Allen said coldly "Yeah sure…" He went downstairs probably to the arcade and Reed called to him "Oh come on Allen! It's not what it seems!" Stevie said "He'll be alright…just give him some time…" Sue came in with an arm full or groceries, some were levitating around her in small forcefields. Johnny and Stevie took some and she said "Thank you…where's Allen?" Reed said "I think he went to the arcade…he's still upset." Sue put two sacks down on the counter and said "Well he might as well get over it…I mean who does he think he is Superman?" Johnny said "Oh Superman's got nothing on me…" Stevie said "I wonder if I should go talk to him…" Sue said "No don't worry he'll just have to get over it…" Several hours later Ben came back and saw Ally glued to the TV. Drew's new video was premering on TRL and Ben said "It's that Drew boy again…she been so hooked on him lately.." Sue said "Oh you know…teenage girls…" The host on TRL was talking to Drew on the phone and said "So Drew you seen any cute girls lately while on tour? Aside from Marili and the Pretty Kitties!" Drew's muffled voice came from the TV and said "Well you see I met a girl in New York…she's like…I don't know…I just know I'm in love with a girl named Allyson Grimm." Ally gasped and rewinded the TV. Drew repeated it again, Ally rewinded it twice. Johnny said "You're gonna break it!" Ben looked positively furious. Ally was still transfixed on the TV and Ben clunked toward her. He snatched the remote and crumbled it into a ball. "You mean to tell me you were seeing that boy while he was here! When I told you not to!" Ben screamed. Ally stood up with hot tears in her eyes and shouted "Yes daddy! I don't care…I love him too!!" Ben yelled "You don't know what love is!!!" Ally, now with tears streaming down her face said "I knew you wouldn't understand! You never do!!!!" She rushed past him and slammed her door once she was inside. Sue threw down the tea towel she was dryig a cup with and ran toward her room. "Sweetie it's Aunt Sue let me in…" Ally tore the door of the hinges and threw it into the hall. She was standing with her eyes filled with tears and Sue said "Oh sweetie…" Sue levitated the door back and held it in place with a forcefield. They could understand only one thing before she closed the door. "Nobody understands me…" Ben crushed the glass in his hand and and stomped out the house cursing under his breath. Reed sighed and Johnny said "Ah young love…you don't know how many times I've went through that conversation with mom and dad…I didn't cry though…" Stevie sighed and sat down and Johnny sat in the chair opposite him. "You'll go through that conversation…trust me…" Reed said "First Allen, then Ally, what's next you and Stevie having a aerial dogfight?" Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and Johnny said "Can you…" Stevie said "I can't fly!" Johnny sighed a breath of relief and said "Now how are we gonna change the channel!? Thanks a lot Ben…"

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- THE TWO CHAMPIONS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!

A couple of days later was the selection of the champions of the tournament. The whole city was in Rocafeller Square for the event and Stevie and his family made their way down there as well. Once there they selected a row of lawn chairs to sit in and waited for the mayor to come on the stage. Several minutes later, a round, short man in a brown suit walked out on stage and talked into the microphone. "Hem..hem…is this thing on? Well everyone welcome to our champion selection!" Applause came from the seats and the mayor smiled and said "Yes, well shall we get started before it snows? I heard it was going to be quite a downfall…now Mrs. Clarkson if you will please?" A tall dark skinned woman with a candy red peacoat came on the stage carrying a large metal box. She sat it on a small table next to the speaking podium. The mayor thanked her and she walked off. "Now as everyone knows, those eligible to participate were to come to the registration office and fill out a slip with their name on it." This time a tall man with a gray suit and thick coat came on the stage and said into a microphone he was holding "Now when the three slips come out, I will call your name…now shall we begin?" The man pressed a button on the side and a small slip of paper shot out and the man caught it. "Chamber of the Xavier Instiute!" A boy with a black mask covering his mouth and a long black trenchcoat walked up on stage at the applaude of others and members of his team. The mayor said "Next…Stature of the Young Avengers! Come on up!" A girl with long blonde hair walked on stage and entered the building behind the mayor, where Chamber was just directed to go. The man with the gray suit said "This is it…our final champion…and it's Victor Mancha of the Runaways come on up!" A boy with brown hair went on the stage and into the building behind the mayor. Applause commenced and the mayor began to speak again. "There you have it! Our champions…unforntunately there can only be one…one champio- Suddenly two slips of paper shot out of the box. Everyone grew silent for a moment and the man in the gray suit read the papers over and over. His face grew in horror and rushed it over the mayor and the lady in the red peacoat. Everyone was murming and Sue said trying to look over the seats "Wonder what's going on?" Stevie who was standing partly out his seat said "Some more paper shot out…must be a technical difficulty…" The mayor, the man, and the woman were arguing furiously. "There fifteen, they can't enter!" shouted the man in the gray suit. The mayor said "You know the rules, Mr. Dobson?!" The woman said "Please Mayor please…" The mayor held a hand up to her and said "I am a upset as you are Mrs. Clarkson…we'll get this straightened out! Now…" The mayor went back to the podium and looked very angry. "Will Tyler Doom come up here please!!!" Stevie and Allen looked at each other and Tyler came from the aisle walking with a smirk on his face. Once on the stage the mayor thrust the paper in his hand. Tyler didn't even look at it he just simply walked into the building where the others were. Allen said "What the!?" The mayor began arguing with the others again and after several long seconds he went to the podium again. Stevie was standing partly to see the mayor and many faces were contorted in confusion. The mayor spoke into the mic again. "Steven Storm..." Stevie sat down abruptly and every face turned to look at him. The mayor obviously couldn't find him and shouted sternly "Steven Storm!!!" Mr. Dobson directed his gaze to where he was sitting and the mayor made a motion to make him come here. Stevie felt frozen in space…his stomach had dropped to his knees, he couldn't have…no way… Sue pushed him and said "For goodness sake go up there…oh come on Stevie go!" Stevie was in the aisle and stood there looking at the face looking at him. Some were students from school and other he had never seen before. His steps felt like cement and kids started shouting "He's a cheater!!!" or "He's not even seventeen yet!!!" Once Stevie made it up on the stage and the mayor thrust the paper towards him. He looked down at the writing and clear as day it said "Steven Storm, age 15?" Stevie made his way inside the building and saw a room with the others sitting in chairs and he went inside. Victor said "What is it? They want us back outside…they didn't have to send two of you!" Stevie's mouth was extremely dry and his heart was pounding fiercly. Seconds later the mayor, Mrs. Clarkson, Mr. Dobson, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, a tall man with a strange ruby visor, and man with a golden battle helmet came bursting in. Stevie stepped back into the wall and Reed streched over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and shouted "Stevie did you put your name in for the tournament!!!?" Stevie stammered "No!!" The man with the helmet slammed a chair aside and yelled "Of course he's lying!! They both are!!" he said pointing to Tyler as well. Sue rushed between them and said "The hell he is! The registration office was specifically designed to scan the participants age, social security, and etc! If someone was underage they couldn't even get in the door, it has age scanners and a security system!" The man with the visor said "Well they used they're powers then…it's the only explanation!" Ben said "Okay everyone lets just calm down here! Stevie's been at home with us, he's hasen't been anywhere!" Mrs. Clarkson said "Well did you ask one of the older teens to do it for you all?" Sue sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you all that all participants were scanned thourghly! No way he could have entered unless someone from the inside sabotaged the box!" Mr. Dobson said coldly "Are you accusing one of us of putting these boys names in?" Sue said angrily "Well it depends…you might have miscounted!" Mr. Dobson was about to respond, but Johnny said "Everybody shutup!! What are we gonna do about these two?" Mrs. Clarkson said "Mayor this is entirely up to you…" The mayor walked by the fireplace and sighed deeply, looking into the flames. "We have no choice…as of this day these boys are legally contracted to participate in the tournament…" Johnny shouted "No, I won't allow it..I won't!!" Reed said "Johnny please…" The mayor turned around looking worn out and said "He has no choice, neither does Mr. Doom, as of today they are Teenhero champions…"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- ALLEN'S PROBLEM

Several minutes later they arrived back into the Baxter Building. The entrance was covered in press trying to get at Stevie but Johnny created twin walls of fire to keep them at bay. Sue put them out once they were inside and said "Johnny…calm down…" He said nothing and merely got on the elevator separate from everyone else. Stevie stood there, feeling very upset. "He's angry at me…" Sue said "No sweetie, it's not your fault…" Stevie could feel hot angry tears welling up in his eyes and said "Yes it is…I always get thrown into situations like this! I hate being the center of attention…" Sue hugged him and said "Oh honey don't worry, we'll get through this…now c'mon I'll fix you something to eat…" Stevie mumbled "I'm not hungry…" Sue said "I understand…but c'mon before Johnny burns the house down…" Reed, Ben, and Allen had already went upstairs and Sue and Stevie got on the next elevator. Once they got off they found Reed, Ben, Allen, and Ally standing there. "Its true…you're…" Stevie nodded reluctantly and Ally sat down on the couch breathing deeply. "I had just hung up from Mel, when she said turn on the news…you're all over the TV…" Stevie felt light headed and Sue saw him and said "You better go lie down…you'll feel better after a little nap." Stevie made his way toward his room, but Allen turned him around. "Well I'm hope you're happy…cheater…you're the center of attention!" Stevie couldn't believe Allen was talking to him this way and Sue said "Allen what has gotten into you? Apologize!!" Allen said "No…he's a cheater!" Stevie said "I didn't enter my name in that thing! You know I didn't! I was here with you guys!!!" Allen said coldly "Yeah, sure, how come we don't know you used that astral projection power to go there!?" Reed said "That would have been imposible the scanners at the office can detect when forced or power entry is being used…now Allen apologixe now…" Allen said "No." Sue screamed "Do it!!" Allen yelled back "Hell no!!!" He ran toward his room and before he went inside he called to Stevie "Fuck off…" Stevie'face grew angry and he went toward the door. Before he could even open it, suddenly it blasted open. Allen shot up from the bed and said "What, I could have swore I told you to fuck-"I didn't put my name in the tournament! Okay! You're being stupid!!!" Allen said "Yeah that's me…now leave…" Stevie rushed out the room and stomped into his own. He slammed the door and stood by the door for a minute breathing heavily. Stevie kicked his dresser and flopped on this bed. He was staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He had gotten along with Allen and couldn't believe, him of all people didn't believe him. Stevie rolled on his side and looked at the frosted covered New York outside. More snow came and Stevie counted the small flakes until sleep overcame him… When Stevie awoke it was nightime and the city lights were small speckles against the snowfall. Stevie rose out of bed and went inside the living room. Reed, Ben, and Sue were all sitting around and Reed said "Oh Stevie, feeling better?" Stevie lied and said "Yeah…where's dad?" Ben said "He stepped out for a minute, which means he's flying around the city somewheres…he'll be back…I told him not to freeze!" Stevie nodded and sat down by the balcony window. He looked out the window for any sign of his father, but couldn't find anything. Stevie pressed his head against the cold glass and stared at the city. "How did this happen…why did this happen…" he thought to himself. Sue was sighing to herself and Reed said "What's wrong honey?" Sue said "Everything! How did this happen?! All this bad stuff has just start happening suddenly! I want answers!" Reed said "I know…we've been investigating- "Who's we?" said Sue with an incredelous stare. Reed sighed and said "I mean me…I've been investigating the recent activity going on within the city and I figure Doom's got something to do with it." Sue said "How do you come to that? I mean he's always doing something…" Reed said "Yeah well I guessed when he had Beetle steal those documents…he wasen't just trying to hide distress signal reports, I bet there was something more in those documents." Ben said draining the tall can of beer he was drinking "Like what?" Reed looked over at Stevie and said "Maybe it's not best to talk about it here…" Stevie who was neither paying attention or listening to what Reed just said was just looking out the window. "How could this happen…someone put my name in the box…I bet it was Doom!" Stevie thought to himself. The phone rang and Sue picked it up and said "Hello? Oh hi JP…oh yes he's right here…Stevie..." Stevie got up from the cold floor and took the phone from Sue. "Hello?" he said. JP sounded estatic and quite out of breath. "Well Stevie I just heard, you happy that you got in?" Stevie said "No way! I didn't put my name in that stupid tournament!" JP said "Well, yeah obviously somebody put your name in…any guess who?" Stevie said "No idea, but you know…Tyler got in too, so maybe Doom did?" JP said "Maybe…dad's on a secret mission on the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and won't be back until Friday…so I'm stuck here…wanna hang out tommorow?" Stevie said "I dunno…everything is just…" JP said "I understand…well I'm here if you wanna talk, just call me on my cell…talk to you later…" Stevie said "Thanks…see ya…" He hung up the phone and Sue said "How's JP doing…everything okay over there?" Stevie said "Yeah…he said his dad was on a top secret mission…" Reed said "What?! I thought….never mind…" Sue eyed him supeciously and said "What is it? Reed what's going on…" Reed said quickly "Nothing…don't worry about it…seriously…." Ben said "Well Steve, what are you gonna do? The opening event is next week, couple of days before Christmas…" Stevie said "I don't know…what things go on in this tournament?" Sue said putting down her coffee mug "Well usually they test you on regular things that superheroes do, like endurance, strength, how do approach a situation under pressure, but then again the mayor did say it would be totally different this year…so we don't' really know what…" Stevie sighed heavily and said "Thanks anyway…I think I'll go back to bed…" Sue said "Sweetie don't worry yourself too much over this…we're already gonna have to deal with Johnny when he gets in…" Stevie went back into his room and layed back down. He wasen't tired, physically, but his mind was exhausted... "Well what are we gonna do?" said Sue folding the paper in the living room. Johnny still hadn't came home and Ben said "He better get in here before he becomes the Human Snowball!" Reed said "Don't' worry about Johnny…right now the issue is Stevie." Sue said "We don't even know his powers…he said he's got more…" Reed said "That's exactly what we're going to do…we have got to test him…" Ben said "How?" Reed sighed and said "We're gonna have too…fight him…" Sue and Ben looked up in shock and Sue said "No way he's only a boy!" Reed said "Just to where we can evaluate his limits and his powers…we won't hurt him…much…" Ben said "Reed I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean" Reed stopped both of them and said "It's decided…we are going to do it…and we are gonna need Johnny's assistance." Sue said "He'll never agree to it…" Reed said "He's going to have to if he wants Stevie to survive in this tournament." Ben said "Reed c'mon…what more could he do?" Reed said "You'll find Stevie is a strange boy…I mean we're all strange…but he just seems different…like there's this enormous power deep inside of him waiting to burst out…like a…cosmic storm…"

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- MYSTERIOUS SCARS...MEMORIES OF HIS PAST!

The next day Stevie woke up early and went to library to try to research to try to research the tournament, but when he went down there, it was closed. A sign on the doors said "Closed for the holidays" Stevie went back upstairs, crestfallen, and found Sue, Reed, and Ben wide awake watching the news. Stevie was sad to see that his father was not amongst them, he really wanted to talk to him. Sue could tell the look on his face and said "Your father is still asleep…he didn't get in tell about three in the morning." Stevie mumbled "Oh…" Allen came out his room yawning and said "Morning…what's for breakfast?" Sue said angrily "Nothing until you apologize!" Allen scratched his stomach and said "Well I guess it's cereal for me…" He went in the kitchen and fixed him a bowel of cereal and sat down to eat it. Stevie never felt so alone in the world…Allen was completely avoiding any contact with him and Stevie felt his father was too. Why did he have to come here? He wished he was back in Boston, with his friends. Stevie said "I'm going to take a walk…be back later." Sue said "Alright honey, don't stay too long because we need to talk to you about something." Stevie said "Right…" He left again and Stevie walked down to the ballroom. It was empty and Stevie just sat down in an empty chair. He was lost in his thoughts for several long minutes and suddenly he checked his watch. Stevie decided to go back to the house and when he arrived there he could hear his father's voice screaming "Hell no! I won't do it!" Reed said "Oh come on Johnny, he's in this! He needs our help!" Johnny yelled "I'm not going to fight my son! Screw this!" Stevie stepped around to see his father jump off the balcony and fly off in a burst of flames. Sue yelled "Johnny!!!" Stevie felt that empty void in his chest again and had the extreme urge to pack and get on the next flight to Boston. Sue sighed deeply and turned to Stevie and said "Stevie…don't worry…he's just…" She couldn't quite say what he was, but she just sat back down and continued reading the paper. Stevie simply went to his room and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling deeply immersed in his own thoughts. "Well, teacher are you happy? I'm finally gonna have to show my abilities…" Stevie stared for hours and dosed off. When he awoke it was night and snow was falling heavier than it was several hours ago. Stevie could feel his insides aching with hunger and he decided to go make a quite bite to eat. To his surprise however he found everyone in kitchen sitting and eating cake. Sue said "Good you're up…saved you some dinner, you must be hungry…" She got up and got a plate out of the oven and put it front of where he was sitting. Stevie was determined not to meet anyone's eyes, he could feel there occasional glares. Stevie ate in total silence while the others talked. Well except for Johnny and Allen, apart from the occasional grunts and small laughs. Stevie finished and put his plate on the counter and rushed toward his room. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, Allen's voice said "You know fans have been dropping of gift baskets, and care packages for you…quite a big fan base you've got…" Stevie could tell the last sentence was totally mocking him and Stevie turned around and said "You have really bad jealously issues you know…I really hoped you would find a way to do this stupid thing…" Allen stood up and said "I don't have jealously issues! You're a cheater! You used you're powers to get into that tournament, everyone can see that!!!" Stevie said calmly "Everyone or just you? Are you mad that I'm in the spotlight? See that what you want…to be just like the Fantastic Four…recognized for you're ablilites, right?" Allen shook with anger and said "I hope they put you through the ringer!" Stevie laughed and said "No one could ever do to me what he did to me…" He stared at his wrist, which suddenly a bright scar appeared. Allen said "What are you talking about…you really are crazy…." Stevie held up his wrist and showed it everyone. "No one will ever make me feel weak ever again…it's a promise I made to my self along time ago…you and me…no you all are different from me…" Sue said "Where did you get a scar like that from? I've never noticed it before!" Stevie said "That doesn't matter…more importantly is that Allen would be wise to not call me a cheater…it would be in his best interest…" Allen smirked and said "What are you gonna do? Do you're crazy kung fu moves on me…I can fight too you know…" Reed said "Boys please! No fighting!" Allen said "Why don't you try me…hotshot…" Stevie raised his hand and put it in front of his body. "Two hits…is all I need…" Before anyone could do anything Allen rushed over the table and ran toward Stevie. "I'll show you what I can do you little cheater!!" Allen reached to punch Stevie, but Stevie brought it down with his hand. Stevie crouched and extended his leg and sweeped Allen off his feet. Allen flew into a wall and got up extremely angry. Stevie sighed and said "I told you…" Sue screamed "That's it! I will not have fighting in here!" Stevie said "Sorry…but I'm done anyway…I won't fight him, just because he's pouting." Stevie went back toward his room and Allen said "What a freak…" Stevie said "You know something…Allen…the only reason you're mad at me is because I've been getting so much attention since I've came here…you know deep down there's no way I could have entered that tournament…I know you've been telling people I'm a cheater and I used my powers…" Allen looked shocked and said "How did…" Stevie look angry now and said "You think I didn't know!? I'm not stupid…I see how people here in the building look at me…kids and people from school whisper when they see me somewhere! You don't know who you're dealing with…I suggest that you shutup…before something very unpleasant happens to you…" Allen smirked again and said "You gonna kill me…need more media attention?" Stevie said "There are more ways to destroy someone other than killing them…" He looked at the scar again, his eyes filled with sadness, but at the same time…if it dare be…murderous intent…

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- SEEING THROUGH DECEIT AND THROUGH THE TRUTHS

Stevie woke up at six a.m. to find his room showered in golden light. He sat up and began to think what he was going to do today. Stevie still hadn't talked to his father and probably didn't want to bother him. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak out and go hang out with JP and Katrina. He showered and got dressed and went into the living room. Surprisingly it was deserted and Ally came from the kitchen corner with a package of bacon in her hand. "Oh hi Stevie, they had an early mission, want some eggs and bacon?" Stevie sat down and said "Sure…what kind of mission was it?" Ally said "Dunno, all they said was they'd be back later…Allen's gone too, I think he's over JP's house…" Stevie said "Kinda early…that's where I was planning to go…oh well." Ally said "Just because Allen is acting like a spoiled brat doesn't mean you can't go with you're friends…Allen is just gonna grow up! I mean no way you could have put you're name in! You were here the whole time…"Stevie sighed and said "Try telling that to him…"She sat down and poured her some orange juice and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar…wait where is it?!" Stevie laughed and said "It comes and goes…but don't worry about it…it's from a long time ago…" Ally said "It seemed like something happened with it…why did you say we're different from you?" Stevie sighed and said "It's because you all are…I can't tell you all why, but you all are." Ally said "Why…did someone do something to you…" Stevie said "Don't worry...now what are you planning on doing today… "Don't change the subject! Please…Stevie I need to know…" Stevie sighed and said "Listen you have a dad, Aunt Sue, Uncle Reed, dad, and Allen…also where's your mother?" Ally said "Her and dad split along time ago…anyway what are you talking about…" Stevie said "My point is…that even though your mom's not around…you still have people in you're life…you have never had to lose anyone…" Ally said "Stevie what are you talking about…your scaring me…" Stevie said "Don't worry about it…let's just eat…" Suddenly Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben, and Allen walked into the room from the elevators. Reed said "Good morning…something smells good…" Sue said "Now you all I could've cooked…" Ally said "That's alright I thought you all would be gone for a couple of hours? You're home early…" Stevie suddenly had a feeling of shock go through him. His hand shook, now bearing the bright pale scar. Sue looked at him nervously and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar?" Stevie said "Don't…don't…" Ben said "You feeling okay Stevie?" Stevie said coldly "No I'm not…why are you all back so early?" Reed said "Well because…well it is quite cold…" Stevie said scathingly "You all never left!" Everyone got quiet and Ally said "Yes they did Stevie I saw them leave…I heard the elevator…I thought I did…" Stevie's voice was trembling in anger and said "No Ally they didn't…it would have been easy for Aunt Sue to move the button on the elevator with her powers…they've been standing there invisible that whole time!!!" Ally gasped and said "But why….I don't understand…Uncle Reed?" Reed said nothing and his silence confirmed Stevie's suspcions. "They knew you would talk to me about my scar…well I didn't come here to be analyzed like some kind of freak…if you all want me to leave just say so!" said Stevie rising from the table. Allen partly opened his mouth to say something and Reed said "I guess we underestimated you…boy the power of youth these days…" Sue had tears in her eyes and said "Well we just needed to know…oh Stevie don't feel that way…we're really sorry…" Stevie said "It's not my fault that this stuff happens to me it just does!" Reed said "Stevie…we need to know everything…if someone is after you…" Stevie turned his head away and said "You all wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to you all…like I said I'm different from you all…" Sue said "Well…help us to…" Stevie said "Just please can we forget about it! I already have enough to deal- Suddenly Stevie fell to the floor. He felt like he was being sucked through a vaccum once again… "No Tyler you will not interfere! Do you here me!!!" screamed Doom. "But Father…if this could help with the ritual…" Doom smacked him down on the floor and stood over him. "You are a mere child…what could you possibly offer…you are only going to become a mere tool for him…" Tyler wiped his bleeding mouth and said "Is that how you really feel dad? I just a tool?" Doom turned away from him and said "Don't go sentimental on me…now's not the time it's almost ready…you will go into the tournament and bring…

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR- WHAT HE SAW...

Stevie woke up and saw everyone standing over him. Johnny said "Are you okay?!" Stevie said coldly "I'm fine…" Sue said "Was it another vision?" Stevie said "I'm not sure…" Regardless he was still angry with them. More Johnny than anyone. Why wouldn't he talk to him? He needed him more than ever and he ignored him for at least two days. Reed said "What did you see?" Stevie sat on the couch and said "Doom and Tyler…planning some kind of ritual…" He told them what he had seen and Reed sighed deeply and said "They are definitely up to something…ritual? I'll need Stephen's help on this one…" Stevie said "Why do you need my help I just… Sue giggled and said "No he means Dr. Strange…you both share the same name, just spelled differently." Reed said "I'll contact him…" He went to the phone and dialed several numbers. Reed said two quick words and hung up. Sue said "Well?" Reed said "There on their way…he's bringing Clea and JP…he needs Clea to help, JP just wants to visit." A golden burst appeared and three people appeared in the middle of the room. Dr. Strange, JP, and a beautiful caramel skinned woman with medium length grayis brown hair was standing in the middle of the room. She had the strange golden brown eyes that JP had and walked over and hugged Sue. "Oh Clea it's been awhile!" said Sue. Clea sighed and said "I know…but what can a mother do? Somebody always needs me…" JP snorted and mumbled "If your talking about you cooking…" She rounded on him, her eyes glowing intensely and said "What did you say!?" JP quickly said "Nothing mom, just I love you dearly…" Dr. Strange said "Now what is this you need help with Reed?" Reed said "Yes…now if you all can follow me…" They all left the room and JP began to follow and Dr. Strange halted him. "Not you…" JP sighed and said "You guys are so secretive…well if you all won't tell us anything…I guess we'll just go take down Doom…" Dr. Strange scolded "You'll stay right here or I'll freeze to the ground where you stand!" JP said scathingly "Well you all don't…what do you all have to really hide…we have powers too you know!" Clea yelled, her eyes blazing, "Jacob Percival Strange, do not talk to your father that way!" JP's eyes were blazing bright gold and a bright flaming aura surrounded him. "DON"T CALL ME JACOB PERCIVAL!!!" The floor boards begin to melt and the whole house began to shake. Allen fell out the chair he was sitting in, the cup in Ally's hand shattered, Stevie fell over the couch. Dr. Strange said "Oh calm down…" JP shook his head, his eyes back to normal. There was a large scorch mark where he was standing and his said "Oh sorry…" He waved his hand and it disappeared. Allen said "Whoa…just because she called you Jacob Percival…" JP said coldly "You'd do the same if a fool of a grandfather named you that!" Clea said "Now Jac-I mean JP your grandfather was a very wise man…" JP said scathingly "He experimented on goats mom! Is that what you thought of me when I was born a goat?!" Stevie, Allen, Ben, Johnny, and Ally laughed. Dr. Strange said "Never mind…c'mon it's almost dark." They all left and only the kids were alone in the living room. JP said "So have you and Allen made up yet Stevie?" Stevie mumbled "Not exactly…" JP said "Well Al, why are you so mad at Stevie anyway? You know he couldn't have entered that tour- "I'll think I'll go to the arcade…too many undesirable people here…" said Allen walking toward the elevators. JP merely ignored his comment and waved cheerfully saying "Okay see you later Allen!" Allen turned around and said scathingly "Don't mock me…what was that!?" JP looked puzzled and said "Manners…are you imagining things?" Before Stevie could stop himself he blurted out "Wouldn't be a first time…" Allen looked furious, but simply stormed out the house. JP sighed and said "He'll come around, don't worry." Ally said "He's acting so stupid! So is Uncle Johnny moping around the place! They don't care at all how Stevie feels…their only thinking about themselves! Stevie's about the only sensible male around here!" JP said "Even Mr. Richards?" Ally snorted and said "Don't even get me started…he's one of the worst! You'd think with all that brain power…but what can you do?" JP and Stevie laughed and after several hours all the adults came up from the lab. JP said "Anything?" Reed shook his head and said "Not really…Doom is really covering his steps this time…there's no trace of any strange activity." Sue said "Stevie are you sure you saw…" Stevie said "Of course! They were talking about some kind of ritual…" Dr. Strange said "Curious…Dr. Doom has magical protection against any supernatural forced entry into his home…nobody should be able to astral project there…are you sure it wasn't another power…like precognition?" Stevie said "I felt like I was there…I wasn't seeing into the future, it was happening at that very moment." Clea said "How do you know?" Stevie said "Because I saw a digital clock on the wall which read the exact time and date, which was a couple of hours ago." Dr. Strange said cheerfully "Excellent observation…" JP said "Alright…well c'mon I'm starving…let's get home so I can work down tonight's brisket…mmm can taste that cementy block now…" Clea glared at him and said "Jacob, my cooking is very good…Wong and your father eats it!" JP's face tensed in anger and said "Mom…don't call me Jacob…and anyway that's because they don't want to hurt your feelings." Clea rounded on her husband and glared at him "Is this true!?" Dr. Strange had a nervous face and said "No dear I think your cooking is excellent…hey don't use the Eye on me!" Clea's eyes were blazing gold and she said "Okay I guess your not lying…then it's just you JP!" JP said "You know dad knows how to supress his true thoughts don't you…" Clea rounded back on him and Dr. Strange said "Well very well lets get out of here so these people can enjoy theirs!" They all stood back in the middle of the room and Sue called "Don't forget about the Christmas Party! Thursday at seven!" Dr. Strange bowed and before he left, Stevie could have swore he saw his eyes change from brown to cloudy blue and glared at Reed. Reed jolted as if a small electric shock shot through his body. His faced relaxed and he glared back at Dr. Strange, his eyes focused. Stevie could not help thinking they were having some secret conversation that nobody but them could hear. They disappeared in a flash of golden light and Sue said "Well let me get started…how does grilled chicked sound?" Stevie's mind was still pondering what just happen for the split second, between Dr. Strange and Reed, and Sue called him. "Stevie you okay? Maybe you should lie down for a minute while dinner gets ready…" Stevie said "Yeah…sure…" Before going to his room he glanced at Reed who staring out the window. He saw Stevie's reflection and Stevie hurridly went inside…

CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE- EARLY PRESENTS

A couple of days later it was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited about the next day and the Christmas Party. Ben was singing carols and was drinking a huge mug of egg nog. Ally said "Dad don't go having gas later!" Ben said "Oh this is nuthin!" Stevie however was still in a melonchonic mood. He barely spoke to his father and didn't communicate to Allen at all. Would this ruin their once blossoming friendship? Would Allen really let a stupid tournament come between them? "Oh well his loss…" Stevie thought to himself as he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot and felt he would spent the rest of his holidays doing it. At five he got up and got ready for the party. He put on his new sweater and a pair of jeans and headed in the living room. The place was decorated in garland streaming all over the banisters and walls. Red velvetine bows, golden, silver, and green baubles on the tables. The large Christmas tree that Ben had brought in was littered with present under it and was shining brightly with lights and ornaments. The smell or baked turkey, cakes, and other delicious aromas filled the air. Stevie's troubled heart lightned up almost instaneously. Ally hugged him and said "Merry Christmas Stevie! Here's to being my favorite cousin I just met!" Stevie said "Thanks…same to you…sure smells good…" Sue said "Thanks sweetie…now go have some fun, you deserve it." Before Stevie could go sit down the elevator rang and a small crowd of people came in. Dr. Strange, Clea, JP, a Asian man with jade green robes, Spider-man, or Peter as he was tonight, a beautiful red haired woman, and an soft elderly woman. She was carrying a large tray of food, such as everyone else and sat it on the table. Sue, Ally, and Stevie greeted everyone and more and more people arrived. After the next ten people arrived a bald man in an electric wheelchair, accompanied by a beautiful gray haired Black woman, a gruff hairy muscular man with a cigar dangling out his mouth, and what looked to be a blue demon covered in navy fur. Sue said "Ororo! Logan! Put that out by the way, Professor Xavier, Kurt! I'm so glad you all could make it!" The hairy man put the burning cigar out in his hand, to which left a huge burn. Stevie gasped at this silently, but when he looked back it was gone. JP whispered to him holding a glass of egg nog "That's Wolverine…he's one of the toughest fighters we got…and it's not his adamatium skeleton that's what special about him, it's his healing factor…they say he could be hundreds of years old…" Stevie said puzzled "Adamatium?! Why that's the strongest- "Metal in the known world yeah…" said JP finishing his nog and swirling around the glass. Stevie said "Who's the lady and the…the…blue thing…sorry…" JP laughed and said "That lady over there is Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm…she has the abilty to psionically control the weather." Stevie whistled softly and said "That must be a useful power…" JP laughed again and said "Yeah it is…and for the blue thing…that's Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, he has the ability to teleport and even blend himself in shadows." Stevie said "Teleporting seems dead useful…you seem like you use it a lot." JP sighed and said "Yeah it is…but the only thing I haven't mastered it yet…I can only go about half a mile…my dad can travel across dimensions!" Stevie said "Whoa…" JP said "Yeah I know…anyway we should get out of here…more people are starting to come and I don't want to be up under all these adults." Stevie looked around and found the place was getting extremely uncomfortable and walked out of the house with JP. They saw that not only the house was having a party but the whole building as well. The levels were all crowded and both boys found it hard to make it toward the Teen Party they were having second ballroom, which was smaller than the main one. People from school was here, also kids Stevie had never seen before. Allen was standing on a wall drinking spiced punch with two boys from school. Ally was dancing with Melodi, and some of her other senior friends. JP said "We probably don't want to hang with Al tonight…he'll just be in a bad mood…c'mon there's some seats over there." They sat down over in a small seating area and began talking. Stevie looked around and said "It's packed tonight…I don't even recognize some of these kids!" JP said "That's because some of them are from the Xavier Institute…and some other schools by the looks of it." Stevie said "Xavier Institute? Isn't that a school for mutants?" JP nodded and said "It's run by the guy upstairs in the wheelchair…Professor Xavier…the world's most powerful telepath!" Stevie raised and eyebrow and said "Really?" JP said "Yes…he's the leader of the X-Men and many mutants and superheroes seek him out for expert advice." Stevie said "He must be really powerful to run a entire school of mutants, a large mutant team, and give advice to other people as well!" JP said "Yes he is quite good…and those people upstairs with him are some of most powerful team members…and some that have been with him a long time." Stevie said "So did he teach them as well?" JP nodded again and said "Yeah…he taught most of his team and most of them work as teachers at his school as well." Stevie said "Hey how come you, Ally, Allen, or me never went there?" JP said "Well my dad did seriously consider putting me there when that whole Apocalyspe war thing was happening, but I guess not…as for you, Allen, and Ally…well you all have got superhero parents to teach you all! Just like me…most kids that go to the Xavier Institute are homeless, orphans, and have been seriously attacked against prejudice for being a mutant." Stevie said "But mutants can be legally register citizens of the United States?! I don't- "Just because they passed a law saying mutants are legal citizens doesn't stop people from fearing them and hating them…" Stevie sighed "I guess your right…so what about the difference between mutants and superhumans?" JP said "Well mutants are people born with a specific gene that will activate and give that person specific abilities that normal humans don't have. It usually occurs during puberty and no person's gene is alike…if that were the case everyone would have the same powers." Stevie said "Okay so what about superhumans?" JP said "Superhumans are humans who had some freak accident that givens them superhuman powers…such as the Fantastic Four who were hit by a cosmic storm in space, which gave them their abilities…a classic tale of a person stepping in some nuclear sludge, then the next day they can fly, shoot laser beams out their eyes, and can lift a eighteen wheeler truck." Stevie laughed and said "So if my dad is superhuman…and mom's a mutant what does that make me?" JP said "Half and half I guess…me I'm what you call magical…but my powers classify me as a mutant, just like Allen and Ally." Stevie said "Oh so their both mutants…okay I understand." JP yawned and said "I'm hungry lets go upstairs and get something to eat…personally I'm not in the mood for chips, pigs in a blanket, and watery punch." Stevie looked at the snack table and he remembered the smell of the honey baked ham upstairs and said "Agreed." They both left and made their way back upstairs. On the floor below the house a loud boom erupted outside, which made the whole building shake. Stevie peered out the window and saw others doing the same. JP peered out the opposite window of Stevie and said "What the hell was that?" Another boom, this time it knocked down everyone in the hall. The lights flickered of for a second and Stevie got up stifly. He looked back out the window. Nothing was there but the silent falling snow…FLASH! A large red robotic eye was staring directly at Stevie. Stevie gasped and a large robotic claw tore through the wall and grabbed him. It swung him madly in the air and attempted to leave, but was hit by a flash of light. JP was standing there his fist glowing electric blue. The large robotic octopus glared at him and JP attempted to fire another, but it knocked him back into a wall leaving a cloud of smoke. It left with Stevie and people in the building and in the streets were screaming. The smoke cleared and JP was crouched on the wall defying gravity and hissed "Shit on Christmas Eve!" He disappeared in a flash of golden light. Upstairs Peter said "What the hell is that!?" Logan extended six very sharp claws from his knuckles and said "Anyone in the mood for calamari?" Clea screamed "It has somebody in it's claw! JP landed in a golden flash, his sweater torn and a large fresh cut across his cheek and yelled "That thing has Stevie!" Johnny gasped and immediately burst into flames and rushed toward the balcony door. He would go through them if he had to. Soon as he hit the door a invisible force knocked him back out of flame mode. "What the hell!" he screamed. Reed said "It's a forcefield!" Sue screamed "We gotta break through it!"

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- THE PRELIMENARIES AND MAKING UP

The thing that had Stevie through him into a fresh pile of snow. Stevie choked on the freezing snow and a gruff voice yelled "Hey champion wanna take me on!" Stevie looked up and saw he was surrounded by thugs, criminals, and evil mutants. Stevie thought "What's going on here!?" Then he saw Chamber rush by blasting several of them. He yelled to Stevie "Glad you could make it into the entrance part! Now just start taking down these guys!" Stevie couldn't understand what was going on but he had no choice, several of them rushed toward him. He blasted some back and kicked a couple into the cars that were left on the street. One large muscular one tried to grab him around the neck but he threw him over his shoulder. One was to the right of him with a knife, he kicked it out his hand and blasted him into a nearby cinderblock. More tried to come at him but he quickly disposed of them. He saw Stature and Victor run up to him along with Chamber and Tyler. Victor doubled over gasping for breath and screamed "Is that it?" Chamber said "I don't' think so…here comes that octopus thing…" Victor said "Oh great how are we gonna defeat that?" Stevie said "We're gonna have to work together!" Tyler snorted and said "With you people…I don't think so…" Stevie said scathingly "We don't need you anyway…how many people did you take down two?" Tyler opened his mouth in anger , but Chamber interrupted him and said "Let's just go!" The four of them ran toward it and Victor sent two small rockets at it. The black metal body had two large holes in it and was sparking. Stature grew about twenty feet high and punched it leaving a huge dent in it's large red eye. Next Stevie and Chamber sent concussive beams of energy at the metallic monster. It exploded and sent smoke everywhere. They shielded their eyes and when the smoke cleared no trace of the monster, the thugs, criminals, or mutants were left. Let alone traces of a fight happening. People came out and began clapping at them. The mayor spoke from a megaphone on top a low building "Good job champions! You all pass the prelimerlary rounds! Also Merry Christmas!" He laughed deeply and Stevie slumped on the ground gasping for air. Chamber helped him up and said "Good job…your pretty good." Stevie grinned and said "Thanks, you're not bad yourself…" Victor and Stature both left and Chamber told Stevie he'll see him later. Stevie waved back to him and Tyler said "Well…I didn't expect you to finish…must been luck." Stevie turned to him and said coldly "I didn't even expect you to throw a punch…I mean their so weak…" Tyler's face rippled in anger and his said "Yeah well… "Tyler it's time to go…" said a cold drawling voice in an allyway. Dr. Doom emerged from the allyway his long dark green cloak dusting up snow as he walked. Tyler turned back to Stevie and said "Don't expect to last through this tournament Storm…your dead…you might as well plan the arrangements right now…" With that he turned on his heel and left. They both walked back into the allyway and seemed to disappear within the fog. Stevie eyed the spot carefully, but suddenly felt like he was being pulled by a invisible hook. In a flash of orange light he landed on house floor and everyone clapped as he opened his eyes. Ally said excitedly "You were great!!!" Peter shook his hand violently and said "Excellent, absolutely!" Ben and Johnny hoisted him on their shoulders and chanted "Stevie's the guy! Lose an arm, or a leg, never!!!" The mayor stepped forward and said "Yes, yes! Our youngest champion perform quite brilliantly tonight!" Stevie said "You know you could have warned us before hand!" Everyone laughed and the Mayor sighed "Alas I couldn't that was supposed to be a situation where a dangerous situation were to occur…and there are now warnings unfortunately most of the time…" Sue said "Okay what are we waiting for lets party!!" Everyone screamed very loudly and Allen came through the door and yelled "What the hell is that all about?!" He had obviously been outside looking at Stevie and Ben and Johnny let him down. Allen looked nervously at him and very awkward silence befell the house. Ben said to them "Alright everyone back to ya knittin or what ever! This is already going to be hard without you sappy gits lookin!" Everybody moved to what they were doing, reluctantly. Stevie could almost tell that Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo were listening. Stevie turned to Allen and Allen said "I guess you'd have to be crazy to put your name in that tournament…I mean that was only the prelimenaries!" Stevie said coldly "You finally caught on…" Allen said "Well I wasn't the only one saying you'd cheated…I mean a lot of kids were saying it behind your back…" Stevie sighed and said "Great just what I need, more unwanted attention…" Allen laughed slightly and said "I guess I was a bit hysterical…I'm sorry…" Stevie said simply "Don't worry about it, now lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Allen laughed and then looked down to see Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo looking at them teary eyed. Sue gasped silently "Boys…"

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN- CHRISTMAS

The next morning Stevie was woke abruptly out of his sleep with Allen landing on his body yelling "Christmas!" Stevie awoke groggly and saw that it was only four thirty and it was still dark out. But since he was up he went into the living room. Everyone was awoke and Stevie was bombarded with presents when he sat down. "Merry Christmas Stevie!" said everyone. Stevie smiled and said "Thanks everyone, Merry Christmas to you all too." Allen tore fiercely at large package and found a new green Mac laptop computer inside. Allen yelled gleefully and began tearing at the other packages. Ally was wearing a new fluffy pink Heatherette jacket she'd been wanting for months and smelled the perfume Sue had just got her. "Wow Aunt Sue this smells amazing?" Sue wearing her new robe Ben got for her, said "Your welcome, now you don't wear that everyday okay…it's for special occasions." Ally said "Okay…wow I've been needing this!" She just opened up her pink Mac laptop which was identical to Allen's. Stevie opened up a long, thin package and inside was a white and electric bass guitar. Stevie saw it had a signature saying "To Stevie, Yours Adam Levine" Stevie said "Wow…dad how did you get this?!" Johnny smirked and said "I helped Maroon 5 get to their gig on time once…told them you were a fan." Stevie then opened another package, which was an electric blue Mac laptop like Allen's and Ally's. After several more rippings the presents were finally done. Reed got several beaker sets from Sue, Johnny, Stevie, Allen, Ben, and Ally. A new scarf from Sue, a digital chemical scanner from Johnny and Ben, and an large encyclopedia of biophysics from Ally and Stevie. "Thanks you all, I've been looking for this!?" Sue got diamond earrings, a diamond braclet, and a new gold watch from Reed. A new 16 megapixel digital camera from Ally and Ben, a 500 dollar gift card to Dolce and Gabbana from Stevie and Allen, and new Hound's Tooth coat with matching purse from Johnny. Johnny got a new flat screen t.v. from Ben, a new motocross set from Allen, a 500 dollar gift certificate to a expensive men's clothing store that he liked from Reed, a new sweater from Ally and Sue, and Stevie got him the best gift of all. He wheeled in a new black and orange motocross bike that Johnny had been wanting for years. "Stevie…how did you get this…this isn't even out in America…" Johnny stammered touching the carbon steel frame. Stevie smiled and said "Well lets just say I have a friend over in Japan that happens to have a father that is the maker of these bikes…" Allen dropped his mouth and said "Wow Stevie you've been to Japan?!" Stevie raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Of course where did you think I learned all my martial arts?" Allen's jaw dropped along with everyone else. "You've went to Japan?!" said Allen. Stevie still looked puzzled and said "Of course where did you think I learned it all?" Ally said "Hey Stevie can you even speak Japanese?" Stevie grinned and said "Of course! Along with other languages…" Their conversation was interupted however when the doorbell rang. Ben said "Who the hell is that at this hour?" A tall man in gray slender pea coat with steel gray hair was standing in the doorway. His hair had several fresh snowflakes in it, as well did his coat. Sue smiled and ushered him in. "Why Mr. Dobson how are you this Christmas Day?" she said. He shrugged the flakes out of his hair and smiled and said "Oh I'm just fine…Merry Christmas to you all!" They all responded back with a cheerful "Merry Christmas!!!" and Mr. Dobson said "Well I'm just delievering our champion's official opening task uniform…the Mayor and many other workers at City Hall are personally rooting for you…as well as I am! You have got quite a fan base now…several fan websites opened up after the preliminaries last night…also people have start making shirts with you name on it…" Stevie choked and said "Really?! Why!" Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Umm…well because your parents and also your one of the youngest champions we have ever seen…and by the looks of last night, one of the most skilled…oh yes Ms. Fairfield on the fifth floor of City Hall wanted you have this…" He took a blue t-shirt out of the long package he was holding. Mr. Dobson unfolded it and on the front was a outline of Stevie's head, just in white and under it, it read Allen repressed the urge not to laugh and Stevie merely burst out in laughter. Mr. Dobson looked at them and said "What? Steviehead has become the most visited site in the Eastern coast within the past twenty four hours…people want you to make a special apperance at City Hall for a Christmas Party…" Stevie said "No thanks…seems like the sort of thing that will draw people…I'm just gonna hang here today." Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Well for you to be a champion, you sure don't want to be in limelight…understandable…well I'll be off then, farewell!" He left and Stevie took the long package from the table and opened it. He held it up and it was long cloak like windbreaker. It was black and blue and had stripes down the arms. On the front was a round Fantasic Four insignia and on the back it read "Storm 5". Ally said "That's hot what's it for?" Stevie said "Dunno…" Also inside were matching pants, fingerless gloves, and shoes. Sue said "Well Stevie go put that away and lets finish unwrapping the presents!" Stevie took the box gingerly and laid it on his bed. Once he came back out he was tackled by what seemed to be a mass of silky brown hair. Stevie gasped "M-mom!!!" Nicole beamed at him and said "Merry Christmas!!!" Stevie said "But I thought you were on tour and wouldn't be back tell June!?" She laughed and said "Well I told Jerry that since you were in the tournament and we would be performing in it, we might as well had came back!! So here I am…we just got in late last night…the girls are still sleeping though…along with Drew." Ally's bottle of perfume almost slipped out her hand and Nicole said "So…Merry Christmas my little champion!" Stevie said "How did you know?" Nicole said "Your father told me of course…first thing when you all got home…he seemed like he had to fly to tell me, couldn't just called me…" Stevie realized why his father had been gone so long that night and he said "Are you mad?" Nicole said sweetly "Of course not honey…it's not your fault…we're gonna get to the bottom of this…this just isn't coincidence…" Stevie cheered up immensly and he said "I'm glad your hear Mom!!" Nicole hugged him tightly and said "I am too…so lets open your present I got you!" Stevie said "Oh but Mom I mailed yours…" Nicole said "I already got it…so did the girls and Drew…they were really excited!!" Stevie said "Well did you like it?" Nicole grinned and said "Of course it was quite lovely…I'm glad you remebered that I love Channel No. 5!!!" Stevie grinned and said "Thanks…" Nicole turned to Johnny and said "Oh Johnny thanks…I love the earrings and the car…" Allen yelled "You got her a car!?" Johnny grinned and said "Yeah kinda…" Nicole laughed and said "Yeah the Benz is just calling out to me…but hey I got you all presents too!!!" Nicole had got Sue a large Italian cookbook (Italian food was Sue's favorite), a Louis Vutton purse, and new stailess steel rice cooker she had been wanting for months. She got Reed a very expensive satalite phone which could withstand a large nuclear rocket, a crystal beaker set, and what he had been really wanting, a new pair of wool socks to keep his feet warm while he worked late at night in lab. Ben received two box tickets to a boxing match of the century, a large winter coat from Paris that cost as much as a small speedboat, and a matching hat, scarf, and glove set. She got Ally a Gucci mailcarrier, (You'll need that for college to make the other girls jealous!), very expensive Jimmy Choo pink leather pumps, and a very lovely smelling Dior perfume. Allen received a new model handheld game system called the Playsquad X.9, which hadn't been released yet, but Nicole got it months ahead, a new jacket from a nice urban store in Spain and new silver watch. Everyonr enjoyed their gifts and spent their time amongst each other. Stevie felt like he was on air and nobody could bring him down...not even Apocalypse.


	2. Chapter 2

Fantastic Four: The Legacy of Stevie (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS...EXCEPT CHARACTERS I CREATED SUCH AS STEVIE, ALLEN, AND ETC. PLEASE DON'T STEAL. I USE THINGS FROM MY FAVORITE THINGS SUCH AS NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, AND ETC. IF YOU SEE IT GOOD FOR YOU I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. I JUST LOVE WRITING AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR FUN. ENJOY AND KEEP ON WRITING. LOVE YA!)

PROLOUGE

The clouds were beautiful… He had never been up this high before… it was all so nostalgic. He loved it, it felt like he was not even in the airplane at all, he dreamed he was soaring…actually soaring... his head fell back and his eyes closed…he was soaring…

CHAPTER ONE-NEW BEGINNINGS

"Good afternoon passengers we have arrived in New York International Airport! I hope you all have enjoyed flying American Airlines! Please enjoy your stay!" The boy got up and hoisted his large suitcase from the overhead compartment and made his way off the plane. Once the boy was in the crowded New York airport he scanned around for any sign of the people he was going to meet with. He searched for several long minutes, until he saw a tall balding man in a suit, with a sign with his name on it. The boy introduced himself and they both made their way out into the busy streets of New York. The boy climbed into the back of a long stretch Limo and they headed down a very busy street. The boy could not help but sticking his head out the window and look at the tall buildings surrounding him. He didn't even notice that the car was moving through the heavy traffic once more and in a matter of minutes the driver, named Stan said "Master Steven we are here, welcome to the Baxter Building." Stevie told "Thanks Stanley, just call me Stevie." Stevie made his way to a large building with about a million windows on it, all reflecting in the sunlight. He went inside and found a huge lobby with bronze floors and walls and many people in business suits on cell phones conducting business in fast tones. Stevie made his way to elevators looking at the tall ceiling as he went. Once inside the elevator, Stevie pushed the top most button on the panel. He could feel he gravity shifting as he rose to the 30th floor. The elevator came to halt and the doors opened, blinding Stevie with sunlight. He held his hand face to cover the blinding light, but was soon the light was obscured by a beaming blonde haired woman. Stevie didn't know if he had gone to heaven and if this was an angel, but the woman said "Stevie! Oh my look how much you've grown! Come in!" The woman dragged him into a huge living space. The woman turned around and said "Stevie, I've missed you so much!" Stevie knew who this was he hugged her and said "Good to see you too, Aunt Sue." Stevie followed her into a huge living room, where a brown and gray haired man was sitting on the couch, with papers scattered over the brown coffee table. Sue touched him on the shoulder and said "Reed, he's here." She turned him toward Stevie, and the man stood up and went toward him. He shook his hand and hugged him and said "Welcome Stevie, I haven't seen you since you were little, you've gotten so big!" Stevie said smiling "Good to see you Uncle Reed." Sue directed Stevie toward a hallway and told him "Now your things have already been brought up, and your room is second door on the right." Stevie thanked his aunt and uncle and made his way toward his room. He turned the cold metal knob of the door and stepped inside. The room was decorated in blue, Stevie's favorite color, and a large bed was adorned in fresh sheets in the middle of the room. He set his backpack in the corner and looked around. He plopped on his bed, which he found very comfortable. He looked at the nightstand next to him and saw a picture of his father, with a large motocross trophy, beaming, in his hand. Stevie studied the picture for a moment and began thinking how his father would be. He was already nervous for meeting him in a long time, so he decided to think about something else. He got up from the bed and made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtains and found he had a perfect view of the city. Stevie had to breathe for a moment, just to soak in all that he was experiencing right now. New York was nothing like Boston. He made his way back out the room after several minutes, and he saw a dirty blonde haired boy sitting with his aunt and uncle. The boy turned around and saw Stevie and instantly jumped up to greet him. He shook his hand quite violently while speaking in fast tones. "Hey Stevie I'm Allen, your cousin, welcome to New York!" Stevie gasped for air and said "Thanks." Sue rapped Allen on the head with a magazine and said "Enough Allen, now you boys hungry? It'll be awhile tell dinner." Allen said "Mom you know I am." Stevie said "I guess so." Sue said "Good, now Stevie you are welcome to anything in this house, just don't go messing around in your uncle's lab, I don't want you to lose an arm or better yet to grow four more." Stevie laughed nervously and sat down at the table while Sue made some sandwiches for Allen and him. Stevie enjoyed his time with his aunt, cousin, and uncle. They talked and laughed for a couple of hours, and by the time Sue looked up, it was already six o'clock. She sprang up and said "I better get started on dinner! They will be home at seven!" Stevie asked her if she needed any help, but she told him to just relax. Stevie felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about his father. He tried to stay in the conversation with Allen and Reed, but his mind just kept wandering. The house was filled with the smells of baked chicken, pepper, and fresh herbs. Stevie could feel his stomach growling, the sandwiches seemed ages ago. Sue set the table and called them all to dinner. Stevie sat down with Allen and Reed while Sue put creamy mashed potatoes in front of them. Reed eyed them hungrily and motioned to get a little taste, but his hand was quickly slapped by Sue. She sat the chicken, broccoli casserole down and sat down also. She said "They should be coming right about- BRRRZ! The elevator bell rang loudly and Stevie motioned to hear if his father was coming. He heard footsteps, his heart start pacing… someone was coming around the corner…it was- A girl? A dark cream colored girl was standing in the living room on a cell phone talking very loudly. "Okay Mel, I'll call ya later girl, yeah, okay, t.t.y." She closed the phone and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Stevie and said "Hello everyone" apparently not noticing him, until Sue kicker her under the table. She yelled "Ouch! Aunt Sue! Oh! Hi there Stevie Im Allyson, but you can call me Ally. Im Ben's daughter, you'll meet him in a minute." She shook his hand and tucked in for dinner. There was another loud ring and this time Stevie could here two footsteps. One was very loud and thick sounding. Stevie stayed turned around, he could feel his head sweating. He ducked under the table to act like he was tying his shoe, and then he heard voices. "Im telling you Ben, she was a model! She had the look and everything!" A very gruff voice responded and said "I don't know Johnny, what model works in a diner?" Stevie knew his father was here, for he had heard his name. Sue said "You all went to a diner?! I cooked this big dinner!" Johnny said nothing he was more interested in the spot Stevie was sitting. Ben said "Calm down Susie, we just went for coffee." Stevie could not pretend any longer because Johnny had called his name. "Stevie…" Stevie turned around slowly, his heart racing, and was facing his father. There was an awkward silence in the room. Stevie's mouth was dry; he didn't know what to say. Johnny broke into a wide grin and outstretched his arms and said "Give your old man a hug!" Stevie got up and went into his father's arms. He held him close; Stevie could hear his heart beating fast as well. He whispered "I've missed you…" Stevie could feel his warmth, which was much warmer than any hug he had all day. Stevie could smell him, his smell of some cologne and a bit of motor oil. Sue sniffled, so did Ben. Stevie just noticed that a huge living rock was standing there. Stevie didn't panic though, he just introduced himself. The rock man said "Im Ben Grimm, or better known as the Thing, and if you ever need me im here." Sue said while wiping her eyes "Yes…sniff…Stevie your UNCLE Ben is here as well." She put emphasis on uncle, and Johnny said "C'mon lets eat, Im starving!" They all sat down, Johnny sat the opposite of Stevie and they began to eat. They all talked and laughed and Stevie found himself full and very sleepy. Johnny yawned loudly and said "Well folks I think it's time to be hitten the old hay." Sue said "I agree we do have a big day tomorrow!" Allen said "What's going on? Ow!" Ally hit Allen hard on the shoulder and motioned to Stevie. Stevie didn't see it though, because he was busy talking to Reed about nuclear fusion. Allen heard some of their conversation and interrupted them and said "Stevie you know about that stuff?!" Stevie said "Yeah…why?" Allen said "Well it's just that dad and mom are about the only nerds here, not saying that you are, but you actually **know** about that stuff?" Stevie replied again "Yeah." Allen whistled softly and said "Hey Uncle Johnny you got a regular genius!" Johnny patted Stevie on the back and said "That's my boy." After a couple of minutes they all went to bed, and Stevie bid everyone good night. He made it into his room and almost forgot to call his mother. He pulled from the zipper of his backpack, his cell phone and pressed the call button. After several rings, his mother picked up and said "Hello Stevie?" Stevie sat down on the bed and said "Yeah mom it's me." She sighed and said "Oh thank goodness, I thought you almost forgot! Me and the girls just finished up on stage." Stevie sighed and said "Well Im just checking in before I go to sleep." His mother said "Okay, are you alright, your father hasn't poisoned you or anything?!" Stevie laughed and said "No mom, he is really happy to see me." She sighed in relief "Yes, well he hasn't seen you in awhile…you enjoying yourself?" Stevie responded "Yes everyone here is so nice." She paused for a minute and said "Well, honey I love you and I promise I won't be on tour long okay?" Stevie said "Okay mom, love you, see you soon." She said "Okay love you too, be careful, tell everyone I said hello." Stevie yawned and said "Okay good night." CLICK! He closed the phone and plugged it on the charger. He changed into his pajamas, and laid down on the bed. Stevie stared out the huge window for a moment then turned on his side, thinking to himself. He only rolled one more time. Then it was black…

CHAPTER TWO-TEARS OF A BROKEN HEART

Stevie dreamed he was in a dark room, with metal walls, a dark cloaked figure was telling him to come closer…he walked forward and then the dark figure raised his hand. He couldn't breathe…he was dying…the figure raised another hand, a flash of light…He was…"GASP! Stevie sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat. He felt his head, it was pulsing with pain. What a strange dream? He could not understand what would cause him to dream like that. It felt so real, he felt like he was really dying. Stevie got up and looked at the time from the glow of his cell phone. It was only 3:45…3:45! Stevie realized he had been fifteen for hours now! Stevie made his way to the restroom across the hall. He used the toilet and washed his hands. Stevie looked in the mirror at himself, still thinking about the dream. It was so strange! He didn't know what else to do so he just splashed some cold water on his face, to clear his head. He wiped his face with his undershirt and made his way back to his room. When he entered the room, his father was sitting on his bed looking sideways out the window. Stevie was startled at his company; he thought for sure he was the only one awake. Johnny said "You know Stevie, Im surprised why you didn't ask why I didn't come visit you tonight." Stevie said "Well…I didn't…think…you…" Johnny turned around to face him now and said "Come sit down." Stevie motioned to the place where his father's hand was. Johnny looked at Stevie and said "Happy Birthday." Stevie said "Thanks…um…dad you okay?" Johnny kept looking at him and said "Oh yeah Im fine, excellent, Im the happiest man in the world right now because you're here." Stevie gave a little smile and opened his mouth to say something, but could not think of anything. Why was this so difficult for him? Johnny only laughed and said "Its okay you're new to this whole dad thing, so am I." Stevie asked "So you're a motocross champion huh?" Johnny puffed out his chest in pride and said "Yeah three times in a row." Stevie laughed and said "That's cool…I used to watch you when I was younger." Johnny said."Oh really, wanna come hang out the dirt arena and see your old man at work?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah!" Johnny rubbed his head and said "Okay." Johnny stared at him again and said "Stevie, I want to apologize to you I- "Forget about it." Stevie interrupted him. Johnny said "No, this needs to be said, Stevie Im sorry for leaving you and- "I said forget about it, dad." Stevie said. Johnny stared at him with a puzzled look on his face and asked "Aren't you mad at me?" Stevie put on a fake smile and said "Not at all, I understand." Johnny still looked puzzled and said "Do you Stevie? Being a superhero doesn't make up for the fact I left you and your mother." Stevie said "Well things happen, she not innocent of running off too...she is a superhero as well and a mega music star!" Johnny looked at Stevie examining him closely. Stevie could feel his fist clinching and burning tears in his eyes. He said through gritted teeth "It's not like I thought you had forgotten about me, or died!" Johnny could feel his own eyes burning and said "Stevie…I…had…responsibilities..." Stevie said "I can wait! The world is about to explode, but I can wait!" Streaming tears were flowing out his eyes, Johnny just sat there. Stevie was cursing himself quietly. He didn't like for people to see him cry, especially his father, he didn't want him to think he was a weak little crybaby. Johnny gripped Stevie tight. Stevie could feel the heat from his bare chest and cried only harder. Stevie sobbed "Where did you go?!" Johnny sighed, his eyes glistening "Im sorry…Stevie…" Stevie stayed there tell sunrise…

CHAPTER THREE-BIRTHDAY WISHES, CROWDS, AND THE TORCH'S KID!

When the sun came up, the whole house was moving. Stevie slept in along with Allen and Ally. When they got up, breakfast was waiting for them on the dining table. They all sat down, while Sue put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes dripping with syrup and butter. Stevie's pancakes had chocolate chips on them, arranged to spell "Happy Birthday". Stevie smiled and said "Thanks Aunt Sue!" Sue was stirring more batter and said "Your welcome sweetie." Allen said "So Stevie what do you want to do today?" Stevie finished chewing his bacon and said "Dunno, guess I could check out the city." Ally said "That could be fun, I heard that was some special event going on in the city." Reed who was sitting on the couch, reading the paper and sipping very black coffee, said "Oh yes it's the Summer Music Parade, we are supposed to make a special appearance." Sue sighed and said "I wanted to be off today, since its Stevie's birthday." Reed said "I know we just have to pop in right fast and leave." Sue sighed once more and said "Alright, I guess we can." Reed sipped some more coffee and said "It's not really all of us they want to see, Johnny more specifically." Sue added more batter into the griddle and said "Figures the streets must are gonna be crowded just to see The Human Torch." Allen whispered to Stevie "I don't know if you have noticed, but Uncle Johnny is the city's hottest bachelor, he has a date almost every night!" Stevie said "I noticed the big GAP poster with him in only a hoodie and jeans, with the supermodel touching his chest." Allen laughed and went back to eating. Sue said "Actually Johnny is still sleeping, Ben is working out downstairs." Reed said "Well Johnny better get a move on if we are gonna go to- Sue yelled "Reed shut up that's a surprise!" she said jerking her head toward Stevie. Stevie didn't notice he was talking to Ally about her favorite music group. "I absolutely love them! The Pretty Kitties are the ultimate girl group! I'm going to see them when they come here!" Stevie choked on his orange juice and said "Mo- I mean they're coming here?!" Ally eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…why?" Stevie quickly said "Oh nothing I just figured they would be over in Japan or somewhere." Ally said "Oh no they are gonna be here in a couple of months." Stevie only continued eating, and Reed said "Oh no they didn't! Dammit!" Sue said "What's wrong honey?" Reed said "They killed that secretary that was on the Witness Protection Program, who saw that Judge killed." Sue said "Oh no, but I thought she was in hiding?" Reed said "They found her, those dirty- "What's all the yelling about? I thought someone died?" Johnny was standing in the hallway yawning and scratching his head. Sue said "Someone did die Johnny, that secretary woman." Johnny said "Hmm did I date her? I don't remember?" "Very funny Johnny" Sue said coldly. Johnny just walked in the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of bacon and pancakes, and sat in front of Stevie. Sue and Reed continued talking; Stevie just stared at his plate, still thinking about his dream. Johnny interrupted his train of thought and asked "Hey you okay champ?" Stevie looked up and put on another fake smile and said "Im fine just great!" Johnny just smiled and continued eating. After breakfast, they all got cleaned up and dressed and headed toward the parking lot. On the elevator Allen asked "Where's Uncle Ben?" Sue said staring at the panel "He said he'll meet us at Times Square." Allen said "Oh, okay." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stood in a huge parking lot with about twenty different cars. Stevie whispered "Wow." Allen said "C'mon Stevie!" Stevie followed Allen toward a row of cars. Allen turned around when they stopped in front of a big black Lincoln. "Aren't you gonna ride with your dad to the festival?" Stevie doubled around to see a shining red Porsche and his father opening the doors. Stevie walked over there and said "Um…dad…can…I…-Johnny raised an eyebrow and said "Can you ride with me? Of course you don't have to ask!" Stevie got in and buckled his seat belt. It smelled so good in here he thought to himself. He ran his hand on the smooth gray leather interior. Johnny got in and buckled up and said "Ready?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah." A ramp descended from the air and they were off. Once they made it to Times Square, people were all on Johnny's car. Women throwing underwear and bras, jumping trying to get inside the car. Stevie awed in amazement on how popular his father was. They parked and got out the car. They walked down a carpet, thousands of media press was tearing down upon them. Security guards were trying control the crowd, and Johnny kept waving to the crowd. He blew flaming hearts to the girls, and some of them literary fainted. One press asked "Johnny Storm, who is this child with you?" Johnny laughed and said "Funny thing is this child yeah he's my son." This only contributed to the craziness of the crowd. The media tried to even get Stevie to talk, but Johnny pushed him further out of the crowd. They all met in the center of the big festival. Stevie and Allen stood together as not to get separated as the Fantastic Four got ready for their big entrance. People were eying Stevie closely and Allen said "C'mon lets go inside for a minute." They went inside the huge visitor's center and found a small metal table to sit at. Stevie sighed deeply and Allen said "Don't worry about it, this happens all the time." Stevie said "I don't want people to start asking me questions." Allen said "They won't, at least I hope not" he said staring at the window with many people looking in. Allen said "Well I guess you can't blame them, I mean New York's number one bachelor has a kid! And they can't deny you're not his because you both look alike." Stevie took aback to this and said "Really?" Allen said "Yeah haven't you noticed? There are only small distinctions between the two of you." Stevie looked in the glass window at his blurry reflection to see if Allen was right, but he couldn't with all the people standing in front of it. After several long minutes the crowd began getting excited again as the festival started. Allen and Stevie went back outside and moved amongst the crowd to see if they could spot their parents. It was so crowded they could barely see the stage where they were standing. The festival was hosted by radio personal DJ Quickspin of 89.9 The MIX radio station. He went to the mic and began to speak. "Alright ya'll need to get hype, cause we got the F4 in here! Make some noise!" The crowd went wild; Johnny sent more flaming kisses at the crowd. More and more girls fainted and threw more underclothes. Sue looked disgusted and motioned to Reed with a look like "Im ready to go." Stevie couldn't agree with her expression more because crowds made him uncomfortable already, and most people were still looking at him. The festival was about to begin, but before it did DJ Quickspin got to the mic again. "So yo Johnny is it true? You gotta a kid man?" Johnny just stepped forward with a smile and said "Yes New York, Johnny Storm is a father." The crowd screamed more thongs were thrown in the air. Johnny took the mic from DJ Quickspin and said "Hey Stevie c'mon up here! Where is he? Stevie!!" Stevie sank down, he didn't want to the center of attention. But a spotlight was shining down in his face, he covered his face. Stevie made his way to the stage reluctantly, while hundreds of women stared with smiles and pointed at him. He stepped on the stage and was instantly embraced into the grip of his father's arm. Johnny began talking once more and said "Ladies and gentlemen this is my son Stevie! Ain't he a little champion?" Women went wild and start screaming. Suddenly they rushed the stage. Johnny held back Stevie, while Sue put a forcefield up to block the crowd. They all bounced away from the stage. Sue yelled to Johnny "Johnny get him outta here!" Johnny led Stevie to the back of the stage, and found a safe place for him. Stevie caught his breath and Johnny did as well. "You okay big guy?" Johnny asked looking concerned. Stevie said "I think so, Im not a big fan of crowds." Johnny said "Sorry about that, well I think the crowds been subdued we can go." They left the back way just in case, and made it toward the car. Sue, Allen, Ben, Ally, and Reed made it toward their cars as well. Johnny whispered to himself "Here we go…" Sue rounded on him and began yelling "What the hell Johnny?! You almost got Stevie trampled! You okay honey?" she said touching his face gingerly to see if he was hurt. Stevie smiled and said "Im okay." Johnny and Stevie got in the car and followed Reed and Sue to the mall. Stevie had never been to a mall as big as the one in New York. New York was nothing like Boston. Johnny told Stevie to get anything he wanted. Ally took him to a clothes store, and helped him pick out some clothes. "You'll need some for school in a couple of months!" she exclaimed to him, looking at a pink Von Dutch hat, that she thought would match a polo she had at home. Stevie then was taken by Allen to an electronics store. He brought a new game system and twelve new games. "You'll need something to do while the adults are saving the city!" Allen exclaimed to him, while buying a new faceplate for his phone. Stevie had enough of the mall after about two hours and they all made their way out of the mall. Ally was upset she didn't hit the shoe sale in Macy's, but she was relieved when she found it lasted through Friday. They all made their way to Kyoto Sushi and Japanese Steak House for Stevie's birthday dinner. They ordered their food, Ben ordered about everything on the menu, and talked amongst each other while waiting for their food. Ally talked about what the cheerleading squad plans to do this year at school, Johnny and Reed were talking about some experiment involving rocket fuel. Ben and Sue were laughing about a joke Ben had heard while on Main St. Stevie and Allen were discussing the video games he had just got. "I don't know what I wanna to play first?!" Allen said "I know lets try Ghosts of War 3, I heard it got an 8 out of 10 on Their food came and they all prepared to eat. Johnny looked at what Sue was eating and said "Don't you think that's kind of…um…I don't know gross?" Sue had just eaten a calamari roll and she said "It doesn't taste that bad." Allen laughed and said "If you close your eyes and hold your nose." Sue glared at him, and Ally was picking seaweed from her steak and rice bowel. Ben was already on his fifth plate and told Ally "You better eat that it'll help digestion!" Ally looked at the green plants in disgust and said "Yeah if I don't puke first." Reed passed the hot mustard to Johnny, but Johnny pushed it away and said "I hate hot mustard!" Stevie was handed the mustard at the same time by Allen and said the same thing. Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and laughed. "Well that's another thing you two have in common…Im sorry I can't eat this." Ally pushed away her plate and folded her arms. Allen said in a mocking voice "Oh what's wrong too many carbs?" Ally said scathingly "Shutup Allen, its not that, it just smells of seaweed!" Stevie said "Well here add some of this Wasabi; it should help with the smell." Ally said "Really? I guess it couldn't hurt." She added thick black sauce to her bowel and began eating. "This taste much better!" she exclaimed. After their dinner they paid and left the restaurant. Minutes later they returned to the Baxter Building, and once inside, Stevie thought of his bed awaiting him. Once on the topmost floor Stevie bade everyone goodnight and headed for his room. He was stopped by his Ben's voice saying "Hold it kiddo you haven't even had your cake yet." Stevie turned around to see every one around a huge birthday cake grinning at him. Johnny said "Oh almost forgot." He pointed a finger at the candle and they ignited instantly. The glow of candle light around the room, and his family smiles filled Stevie with warmth. Stevie could not contain his happiness. Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and said "Make a wish." Stevie blew out the candles but he had everything he wanted right here.

CHAPTER FOUR- STEVIE'S GIFTS

After about two weeks in New York, Stevie became used to the city and the Baxter Building. Also there wasn't any crime in the city right now, which was good for Johnny who wanted to spend quality time with Stevie. He took him work with him, which Stevie enjoyed very much. After work they would always go for ice cream or pizza, which they would have to sneak because Sue wouldn't have been upset if they had already eaten before she cooked. Stevie also got calls from his mother frequently when she was on a break or on the tour bus. Stevie chose not to confront her about news about her coming to perform here; she probably wanted to surprise him. Allen and Stevie went to movies, arcades, and just hanged out. They were coming home from the arcade one day and Allen asked as they walked in the door, "Hey Stevie do you have any powers?" Stevie froze and asked suspiciously "What do you mean?" Allen said "You know like superhuman powers, I mean everyone here does, both your parents have them, you should too." Allen said "Here I'll show you mine." Allen put down his bags and walked over to the couch. He clasped his hands together and slammed them on the couch. There was a blinding blue light and the couch instantly turned into a bed. Stevie gasped "Whoa!" Allen stood back up and turned and smiled at Stevie. "Reality Warping! Cool ain't it?!" Sue came from the elevators with fresh laundry and saw the couch. "Stop showing off Allen and put the couch back." Allen clasped his hands once more and this time a golden light surrounded the couch. It was whole once more and Allen turned back to Stevie and said "Well whats yours?" Stevie just sat down and said "I don't like to talk about them…" Allen plopped in the chair next to him and said "Oh come on, they can't be that bad…what can you do turn into a slug or something?" Stevie looked at the floor and said "Well no…I wish…" Allen opened his mouth to say something else, but the elevator bell rang loudly and interrupted him. Reed, Ben, and Johnny all walked in groceries in their hands. Sue met them and took some from their hands. "Thank you boys, I needed these lemons to make this new pie I'm making." Ben sat two heavy sacks on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer out the fridge. He sat down with Allen and Stevie and turned on the TV. "Anything good on fellas?" he asked while popping the cap of the frosty beer. Allen and Stevie just hunched their shoulders and watched Ben flick through stations. The elevator bell rang again, and Ally was home on her phone, which she was most of the time. Ben flicked passed MTV which had the Pretty Kitties new video premiere. "Leave it!" she yelled to Ben. Ally screamed in excitement to which Allen and Stevie covered their ears. Ben just flicked past. Ally said "Hello Melodi? Yeah I saw it too! I know! We have got to go see them!" Ally ran in her room and they could still hear her talking, giggling, and screaming on the phone. Allen said "Girls and their groups, those cat girls are pretty hot though…" Stevie was thinking about his mother, when he was called by Allen "Hello Stevie, anybody home?" Stevie double looked around and said "Who…um…yeah I was listening, nothing good on right?" Allen said puzzled "No…I was saying- "Dinner time!" Sue called in the kitchen. Everyone sat down and got ready for dinner. Ally eventually came out her room, and sat down. Dinner was good tonight, it always was, they had meatloaf, roast potatoes, and buttery rolls. Also a side of three cheese macaroni and sweet corn on the cob. Stevie felt full once again and was very sleepy. Before he could get up a huge alarm rang and red lights flashed. Stevie fell to the floor startled and Reed said "Dammit! Alright Fantastic Four move out!" The adults all got up and scrambled to a panel next to the elevator. The wall slid back and Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben stepped in. Sue called "Ally look after the boys! We'll be back soon as possible!" The wall slid back in place and they could hear an elevator falling fast to the ground. Stevie and Allen rushed to the window to see the Fantasticar and Johnny's flaming body streaking through the sky to the middle of the city, which was smoking and glowing burning red. Stevie whispered "Whoa…" Allen said "Oh that's nothin' once they straight jumped from this window and flew all the way to Liberty Island. Stevie kept looking at the place where the city was smoking, which was now flashing different colors. "Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. Allen said "Oh yeah! They are the Fantastic Four after all!" Stevie still looked worried, and Allen said "If you want, we could go see if you want…" Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Can we do that?" Allen said "Well…technally no, but I have seen them fight before." Stevie said "Well if you say they'll be okay… I guess I can be alright." Stevie went to bed minutes later, but could not sleep because worrying about his family. He hadn't worried like this since his mother stopped a huge monster from eating the whole east coast and didn't come home for three days. Stevie tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. He looked at the clock at saw it was already past midnight. He turned over and looked out his window. His eyes closed for a moment…he dreamed he was in the dark room again…he couldn't breathe…GASP! Stevie grabbed his throat to see if there was some hand holding his air tubes. He returned to earth and looked at the clock, it was only two thirty and there still was no sign of the Fantastic Four at home. Stevie got up and looked out his window. He couldn't see anything, because the battle was on the other side of the building. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak without waking up Allen or Ally, but suddenly the elevator door opened. Stevie's reaction was to run out but he stopped himself. He could hear footsteps, so he leaped into his bed and laid on his left side. His doorknob was turning, his heart was beating fast. It was Johnny, battle worn and bleeding checking in on Stevie. He closed the door, once he made sure everything was okay. Stevie was trying to connect the pieces together. The city hasn't been attacked for weeks, and he was having weird dreams. Were they connected?

CHAPTER FIVE-THE REVELATION OF HIS MOTHER

The next day Stevie, Allen, and Ally were the only ones up. They all made bowels of cereal, except for Allen he had waffles and sat down and talked about last night. "I think it was the Mole Man causing havoc cause dad's got a big gash that looks like it came from a drill." said Ally munching on low fat Yogurt Crunch. Allen wiped syrup from his mouth and said "I dunno, mom's got a pretty big burn on her arm, coulda been Dragon Man." Stevie didn't know what to say because he neither knew of whom they were talking about. They got dressed after they ate and Ally told them she'd needed to go to the mall. "You guys wanna get out today? This would be your only chance; they'll stay sleep for rest of the day." They agreed and followed Ally to the parking lot. Ally had a pink and black Mini Cooper which could only fit about three people, so luckily it was exactly that amount of people. They zoomed off and Ally put in her favorite Pretty Kitties c.d. and began singing. Stevie only looked out the window mumbling the words as the song played. Allen looked in rear view mirror at him and asked "You know these songs?" Stevie said "Well…yeah…kinda…only because I was there when they recorded most of them." Ally said "What?! How Stevie!" Stevie squirmed a little and said "Well, it because…the lead singer is my mom." Ally halted the car and screamed in excitement. Cars on the road shifted to avoid her sudden stop and shouted nasty things, but Ally kept screaming. Ally pulled over in front of a Starbucks and immediately called her friend. "Hello Mel, yeah girl guess what I found out, you'll never believe it, you know my cousin who is in town? Well guess what his mom is Nicole from the Pretty Kitties!" The screaming happened once more, from both ends and Ally leaped over the seat and hugged Stevie tightly. She put the phone on speaker and said "Now c'mon Stevie, you're my favorite cousin" she said. Allen took aback to this and said "Stevie's been here only about a month and he's already your favorite cousin?!" Ally said "Shutup Al, anyway Stevie can you get us tickets? Pleease?" Stevie sighed and said "Of course." More screaming endued and Ally leaped back into the driver's seat and sped off. When they returned home, all the adults were up looking tired. Reed had bandages on his arm, Ben had a bag of ice on his back, and Sue was rubbing IcyHot on her shins. Johnny had a bandage around his left wrist and a taped gauze pad above his right eye. Ally said "Oh my gosh! You guys look worse than when I saw you!" Allen whistled and said "You guys got into a real scuffle last night, didn't you? I haven't seen you all beat up this bad since Doctor Doom's last battle." Stevie looked up and said "I've heard of him! He's that metal dude!" Reed shook his head and said "Yes Doctor Doom was once our friend but ever since he was hit by the cosmic storm he changed." Stevie asked "That's how you all got your powers right?" Ben said "Yeah…ow my achin' back…" Ally's eyes welded up with tears and she rushed over to her father. "Oh daddy you rest up we'll take care of you all!" Johnny's wrist began to bleed through the bandagings and Stevie said "Dad you're bleeding!" Johnny looked at his wrist and said "Oh well I better…ow!" Johnny immediately sat back down and gripped his waist. Reed said "Don't move Johnny, I think you've got a broken rib." Stevie's eyes widened in horror at their pain. Johnny looked up at Stevie's expression and gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry this doesn't happen all the time." Allen said "Who was it who attacked you guys last night?" Reed said in a stern voice "Don't worry about Allen." Allen hunched back in his chair and said "Nobody ever tells me anything." Sue said "Honey you don't need to worry about it." Stevie just slumped in a chair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes in confusion and tried to decipher why these things were happening…

CHAPTER SIX- THE POWER OF STEVIE STORM!!!

No sooner the city had been attacked, more outbreaks of crime happened in the city, and more heroes went down. The X-Men had several major members out of commission, Spiderman had broken a leg and fractured spine and many more heroes were severely damaged. What was happening to the city? The Fantastic Four recovered in a couple of days, thanks to Reed's regeneration chambers. They were back on the grind of being heroes and came back with less injuries, but battle worn still the same. Stevie kept having weird dreams, he didn't know why. One day Stevie was reading in the Baxter library, and his father found him. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting across the table from him. "Oh nothing just reading up on dreams, why?" he said flipping the pages. Johnny said "Well we are going to buy school supplies in about an hour, schools in a week, you excited?" Stevie flipped through more pages and said "I guess, but then again who's ever excited about going back to school?" Johnny said simply "Reed." Stevie laughed and followed his father out of the library. About thirty minutes later they all got ready to go to the store to get school supplies. On the way their Stevie saw girls wearing shirts saying "I heart Torch's kid" the heart being made to look like it was burned in. Johnny said "Don't worry about, after all you are the Human Torch's kid!" Stevie gave a nervous smile and leaned back and enjoyed the ride. When they arrived at the store, crowds of people were around when they got out. Women rushed them and didn't grab Johnny, but Stevie. "Wow you look just like him?" one woman with blonde hair and dark red lipstick said pulling his cheeks. "Hey cutie wanna get your dad's number for me and call me mommy?" said another with brown hair and blue eyes. Johnny appeared from the air and grabbed Stevie by the collar and zoomed him inside the store doors. Sue made sure Stevie was alright and Johnny came inside, blowing kisses of fire to the crowd. Security blocked the doors and Johnny sighed. Sue stood there with a stern look on her face. Johnny look nonplussed and said "What?" Sue said savagely "This is what happens when you announce to the entire city of New York you have a son." Johnny said "They would have found out eventually." Sue said "I'd rather take eventually." They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the shopping trip. After about an hour or so they left the store the crowd had left when they figured out they weren't getting in. Suddenly Reed's watch made a loud buzzing sound and flashed red. "We gotta go team!" Johnny looked at Stevie and Allen and said "What about them?" Sue sighed and said "They'll have to go and hide somewhere." Allen jumped with his fist in the air and said "Alright finally some action!" Reed said "You're not fighting, you're hiding! Let's go!" Sue summoned the Fantasticar and told them to hop in the back. Johnny flew off before them and they were off. At the scene there were armed men in metal costumes and a tall man covered in metal and purple cloth. Sue. Reed, and Ben got out and Sue told the boys to stay put. "Damn we always get left out!" swore Allen. Stevie only watched in amazement as his family fought. Johnny threw several dodgeball sized fireballs at three of the armed men. Reed dodged laser blasts and Sue reflected several shots back at the purple clothed man. He laughed a deep dry laugh and said "Fantastic four! Ha! Is this all you all are capable of?" Reed said "What do you want Cyborano!?" He only laughed as he blasted Sue's force field apart and watched her fly into Reed's arms. Allen yelled "You dirty bastard!" He jumped out the Fantasticar and clasped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. The blue light surrounded the ground and a long spear rose from the ground. Allen rushed to the purple man, while vaulting over several metal men. He slashed them all in the face, they fell over and the purple man sent laser blasts at Allen. He ducked and dodged them and rushed them. The man only laughed and grabbed Allen by the throat. Reed screamed "No!" Cyborano merely laughed and squeezed his throat. Johnny and Ben rushed toward him, but they were taking forever. Stevie didn't know what to do… his heart was racing. He slammed his fists on his lap… ZOOM! Before Johnny and Ben arrived Stevie was crouched down in front of the purple man. All three of them said "What!" SLAM! Stevie had kicked the man up into the air. The man's metal armor cracked and his chin was broken. Ben, Sue, Reed, and more importantly Johnny gaped in amazement. Stevie took a battle stance and said "C'mon that all you got?" The man grabbed his jaw and said "You…broke…that was titanium!" Stevie said "Felt like marshmallow to me…now come on I don't have all day." Allen said "Whoa Stevie you know kung fu or something?" Stevie laughed and said "I know more than that, now get back." The man stood back up and popped his knuckles and said "Well kid now your dead! HAAAAA!" He sent more lasers and Stevie simply jumped and dodged them. Stevie put his hand out and grabbed his inner arm. "Now this will be over in a flash, no offense." A blue light charged on the end of his palm, and released to shoot a large beam of energy. The man screamed in pain. Stevie fell to ground and said "Whew glad that over!" He turned smiling toward his family, all gaped at him. Allen who was still on the ground said "Well that's **way** better than turning into a slug!!" Sue said "Oh my god, Stevie you…" Ben yelled "Way to go kid!" The ground suddenly exploded and the metal man rose in the air, his armor blasted through and yelled "This is why I hate kids!" He summoned a huge purple meteor and Reed yelled "Get back everyone!" Everyone ran back all but Stevie. Johnny screamed "Stevie get over here!" Stevie smiled and said "Big things do come in small packages." The metal man said "What are you mocking me! You little brat I'll kill you!" He launched the meteor at Stevie. Stevie just drew back his leg and sighed and soon as it was in his face he kicked it. The meteor exploded in the sky and this just made the man angrier. Stevie said "What a loser, you wasted all that energy! Hmph! Well time to end this." Stevie stepped forward with his hands in his pockets and said "Now I only tried this a couple times, Im not at good as my dad." The metal man said "Screw you! You're dead!" He shot more lasers at Stevie and they exploded around him. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and Sue screamed "Stevie!" Once the cloud disappeared, Stevie was standing there with a blue aura around him and his arms crossed in front of his face. His hair flew up and very hot wind start blowing everywhere. The ground beneath Stevie crumbled and rose. Little pebbles floated in front his face and melted. Stevie's arms flew down and his eyes were electric blue and his hair flying everywhere. It looked like the blue aura turned into a weird blue fire that was sparking with electricity. The metal man said "What the hell!" Stevie was gone in a flash of lighting and was in front of the man. He punched him in the air with a sound of thunder. The man floated in the air screaming in pain. Another flash, another sound of thunder, this happened about a hundred times a second. Reed lost count while gaping at this incredible power in front of him. The Fantastic Four couldn't believe their eyes. The man finally hit the ground making a huge crater on impact. He gasped in tremendous pain. He made a motion to move but another flash and a sound of crashing thunder hit him when Stevie's fist landed in the middle of his chest. This made a greater crater and wind, dust, and pebbles flew everywhere. They all had to cover their eyes. Out of the dust came the metal man's body limp, rolled on Reed's feet. Stevie stepped out the dust, returned to normal and said "Finally, he was troublesome." A street light fell behind the battle scene and they all gaped at him. He turned around and saw the light and said "Oh man I how am I gonna pay for that!" When they arrived home Ally was waiting at the elevator door with the phone in her hand, the remote in the other. She said "Who was that fighting?" Her voice was shaking in fear. "Was it the Silver Surfer?" Johnny shook his head and sat down and held his head in his head. Reed opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Stevie sighed and said "It was me." Ally slumped on a near by chair and said "I knew it…where did you get powers like that?!" Stevie said "I don't know, I just know Im different from other people, I mean people with powers." Allen said "Well we can see that!" Ben said "How did you go all blue like that?" Stevie looked at the ceiling and said "I call it electroflame mode, and I think it's a mixture of dad and mom's powers, besides that's not all I can do." Allen said "What else can you do?" Stevie said "Well aside from my powers, I know martial arts and…I don't know I told you I don't like talking about them, just for this very reason." Stevie walked toward the window and stared at the place where he fought, where the smoke hadn't cleared and tons of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were. "I went through this with mom a long time ago…well that time they were out of control. I still can't control them fully, I was holding back." Johnny looked up and said "You were?" Stevie said "Yeah, I didn't want it to get out of control…" Reed eyed him suspiciously and said "What will happen if they do." Stevie sighed and said "You don't wanna know…"

CHAPTER SEVEN-SCHOOL TIME

It was Monday and it was school time again, Stevie, Allen, and Ally got ready the night before. Stevie's alarm woke him at six a.m. and he showered and got dressed. He didn't have the dream again so he figured this was a sign of a good day. Allen knocked on his door and said "Hey you ready?" Stevie grabbed his jacket and said "Yeah! On my way!" He ran out and met Ally and Allen at the door. Ally said "Oh hold on I forgot my hat!" She ran back to her room and Allen said "Always has to accessorize! So Stevie you ready? East New York isn't a pushover." Stevie said "I think I can handle it…hey is my dad still sleep?" Allen said "I think so, I know my dad is sleep in the lab he sleeps down there so often." Stevie said "Im gonna go tell him bye." Allen said "Okay hurry so we wont be late." Stevie crept toward his father's door. He pushed it open slowly and walked inside. He had never been in here and he wondered why as he looked around. His walls were decorated in swimsuit models and motocross bikes. He had a whole wall dedicated to his accomplishments. Motocrosss, keys to the city, and women thongs. Stevie laughed a little and almost bumped into his bed, which had a red and gray comforter, which covered Johnny's body. He was curled into a warm ball and snored a little. His feet stuck out the comforter and he turned on his back. Stevie whispered "Dad…dad…hey…" he shook him a little and Johnny opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up and yawned and said "Whats wrong? Bad dream?" Stevie said "No I'm about to go to school, I just wanted to see you before I go." Johnny said "Oh…okay well have a good day, I'll pick you up." He gave him a hug and left…

CHAPTER NINE-WELCOME TO EAST HIGH

At school Stevie wasn't surprised at the size of the building. Everything in New York seemed so big to him. Kids were on the front lawn listening to I-pods, text messaging and running around throwing footballs. Mostly were just in their own groups talking amongst each other. Allen said "Well welcome to East N.Y. High! You ready for sophomore year?" Stevie kept looking around and said "Yeah I guess so..." Ally said "Don't worry about it, just find a group that you fit in and you'll be fine." Stevie said "Doesn't that sound kinda of cliché and not mention judgmental of the other students?" Ally whispered to Stevie "Listen Stevie we're not the only people here with powers okay, some kids already are known for having them, we are obviously, but others aren't as nice as us." Stevie looked around and said "Everyone looks pretty normal to me." Ally said "That's because they don't stay in the open like everyone…look at that girl sitting by the vending machines." Sure enough there was a brownish blonde haired girl with dirty pink Converses and grungy pink and white striped knee high socks sitting by the soda machine. She was reading a book, Stevie couldn't make out the title it was too far away, and her hair was covering most of her face. She was mumbling things to herself and looked up occasionally to stare ahead. Stevie couldn't make out what she was looking at, but for some reason he wanted to go talk to her. Ally said "Well come on the first bell is gonna ring in a minute, gotta show Stevie his locker and his home room." Stevie said "Im supposed to stop at the office first for my schedule." Allen said "Homeroom is supposed to hand them out." Stevie said "I know, but Im supposed to go…" Ally said "Well get going, you don't want to be late!" Stevie went inside and found the halls decorated in posters, club announcements, and other things. Their was a large trophy case with student and sports awards, shining, a faint smell of polish would come if you were to stand next to it. Stevie made his way to the office. Inside, a large reception desk, where a middle aged woman with graying hair in a tight bun, was typing on a laptop. Stevie made his way to the desk and said "Erm… hello I'm Stevie I'm supposed to come get my schedule." She looked up out of sharp square glasses and smiled. "Ah yes! Well here you go and welcome to East High!" Stevie took the schedule and thanked the woman and left. Before he was out the door he was stopped by a large hand. "Wait a minute young man!" Stevie turned around and met the face of a big round man. His thick brownish gray mustache flapped as he talked. "So you're Steven, our young scholar!" Stevie said "Erm…yeah but everyone calls me Stevie." He pulled up his pants and said "Well yes, but Steven sounds so much better." Stevie said "Oh…I guess so…but I- "Now Steven I expect you to join our academic decathlon, they meet every Tuesday after school!" Stevie shook his head and said "Oh well I need to really catch up on the curriculum here first…what's going on at this school? There are a lot of posters around." The principal said "Yes well a lot of upcoming events are happening at this school, some of which have nothing to do with academic learning! Im sure you won't be participating?!" Stevie gave him a fake little laugh and said "Well I better get to class." The principal gave a wide grin and said "Oh always school first! Mrs. Cadwin we might just win state this year!" Mrs. Cadwin smiled and said "Oh yes Mr. Donalson we might have a chance with this boy!" Stevie gave them another fake laugh and rushed out of the office. He walked down the hallway to find his locker and saw that if was on the third floor. Stevie bumbled up the stairs; he didn't want to be late for homeroom. Most of the kids were still in the hallways, but Stevie wanted to be a little early. He finally found his locker and put in the combination. Stevie only took a notebook, a three ring binder, and a pen to class. He didn't feel they would do much today, maybe just go over a course syllabus and get textbooks. Stevie put his backpack in his locker and headed for Room 3A. Sure enough he was one of the first ones in the class. His homeroom teacher Ms. Darbill was a lady at least in her early fifties. She wore a red shawl and had gray hair with traces of black in it. She also wore oval shaped black rimmed glasses and ruby red lipstick. Stevie got the faint impression an old librarian who read to small children in the afternoons on the weekend. The bell rang and people started to gather in the room slowly. Allen came in the room and Stevie tried to get his attention, but he was blocked by a brown haired boy shaking his hand and talking to him. Stevie took a seat in the back; he didn't want to be in the front. He didn't like being the center of attention and he surely didn't want anymore. Ms. Darbill began to talk when the late bell rang. "Well I hope we all have enjoyed are summer, but now we are in school, so lets go over my rules again for our new students." There was an outbreak of moaning and complaining. "Quiet or you all can serve detention and write them a thousand times!" Everyone hushed up, there was still slight murmurs coming from different parts of the room. Allen slumped over his seat and thought of something. Stevie was writing down what Ms. Darbill was saying and thinking about the dream. Allen pulled out his phone and text messaged Stevie to see where he was. RINGRING! Stevie's phone beeped loudly and caused others to pull out their own to see if it was theirs. Ms Darbill made a triumphant sigh and said "I see the cell phone menace has returned once more! Zack and Gabrielle phones please and I will see you in detention!" The kids dropped their phones in a small metal can with pink construction paper taped around the front labled "Confiscation Bucket". "Ah Mr. Richards, I see your cell phone is involved as well, phone please! See you in detention!" Allen dropped his in as well, a sour look on his face. Finally she came around to Stevie and said "We have a very strict policy on cell phone usage on school grounds phone please! And welcome to East High Mr. Storm!" Stevie dropped his phone in the can as well. Many students were now looking at him and whispering. "Oh my god that's really him, Torch's kid!" "He's so cute!" "He doesn't look like much to me…" This is why Stevie sat in the back… he hated being the center of attention. After first period, Stevie made his way out of Ms. Darbill's class and scouted around for Allen. Suddenly he was hit hard in the head by Allen who laughed and said "Way to go for putting your phone on vibrate!" Stevie laughed and said "Sorry I forgot, is she gonna give them back?" He eyed the room nervously and Allen said "Don't worry she'll give them back in detention, which is fifteen minutes after school." Stevie said "Oh no dad's supposed to pick me up! How is he gonna know?!" Allen said "Don't sweat it Im sure Ally still got her phone, she knows how to use it without getting caught…I don't know how she does it?" Stevie and Allen walked to their next class and it was History. "Welcome to U.S. History students… "Psst! Hey Storm!" Stevie turned around to see a blonde haired girl surrounded by giggling friends, whispering and pointing at him. She said "Hey my name's Summer Smith, you Johnny's kid right?" Stevie looked at the teacher to make sure he was paying attention to them and said "Yeah why do you ask?" Summer opened her mouth, but was interrupted by very loud giggles. "Shut up girls!" she laughed "Well I was wondering if he wanted to go on a date with my mom. Her and my dad have divorced for years, she needs to get back in the swing of things, you know what I mean?" Stevie looked confused and Summer said "Whatever the point is…where is it…ah ha! Here give him this, it has my mom's number on the back." She handed him a picture of blonde haired woman and on the back it had a number with a name "Sandy" and a big red lipstick kiss mark. Stevie told Summer "Oh okay I'll be sure to give that to him, I promise." Summer smiled and said "Thanks, maybe we can even…I don't know go on a mother/daughter and father/son date?" Stevie said nothing but just turned around. Allen said "You're not really gonna give that to Uncle Johnny are you?" Stevie shook his head so Summer wouldn't see. He crumpled the picture and stuffed inside a crevice on his desk. After second period, Stevie and Allen went all the way to the fifth floor, where the seniors were. Allen said "Lets stay together, seniors aren't so nice to anyone below a junior." Stevie could clearly see that they were not wanted because of the looks they were getting. Several tall and muscular jocks looking seniors looked like they were coming to attack them both. Allen said "C'mon Ally's class is this way." They walked down a narrow hallway, which seemed to be full of seniors. All of them eyed them both as they walked to Room 5G. Allen and Stevie entered the room and sure enough Ally was in her group sitting on top a desk listening to music. Her friends were tall and strong looking jocks, glamour girls, and straight out snobs. The jocks spotted them and immediately cut the music. "What do we have here, some training dummies?" They walked over to them and cracked their knuckles as they went. Stevie pushed Allen in front of him. He'd fight if he had too, but before they made it over there all the way Ally step in and pulled them into a corner. "What are you all doing here?! Are you all trying to get killed?!" Allen said "Stevie needs to use your phone, ours got taken by Darbill." Ally sighed and pulled out her phone. "Use it quick, I'm already in trouble for talking to you all." Stevie dialed the house, and it rang for several minutes, no one answered. Stevie tried his father's cell phone, still no answer. "Huh that's strange, no one's at home?" Ally sighed and said "They're probably out somewhere saving someone, now you all gotta leave, it's too dangerous for you all to be up here!" She shoved them out the classroom, but Stevie said "I don't need to leave, my next class is up here anyway!" Ally and Allen looked up in surprise and said "There only senior classes up here, why would your class be up here?" Stevie said "Well… because…Im taking senior classes cause I skipped three grades…heh heh…" Ally and Allen stood there with open mouths and Allen said "What else do we not know about you?!" Ally said "Well…I guess you can stay, but Allen get out of here now!" Allen groaned and left sulking, which left Ally and Stevie standing there. One of the jocks popped his knuckles again and said 'Oh cool Ally you kept us a punching bag!" Ally slapped him and said "This is my cousin, you know the one I told you about, and yeah he's taking senior classes so everyone back off unless you want to deal with me!" They all backed off and Stevie sat down in a desk and began reading his assigned reading for U.S. History.At lunch Stevie found a table with Allen and a couple of other kids and sat down. Allen was laughing when Stevie sat down and said "Hey Stevie tell Joe about the time when we saw those comic geeks at Time Square." Stevie said "The ones who dressed up Wolverine, my dad, Mystique, and Storm?" Allen said "Yeah, they tried to steal the Fantasticar and tripped on the sidewalk, sounded off the alarm and tried to put up a fight with my uncle!" They all laughed and Stevie began eating. No sooner had he taken a bite out of his chili cheese fries, he was approached by the jock from the senior floor, who had tried to fight with him and Allen. Stevie looked up and the jock said "Whatcha doin over here Steve, come eat with us!" Stevie said "Oh its okay Bruce, im okay over here." Bruce eyed the people at his table suspiciously and said "Are you sure…" Stevie smiled and said "Of course I'll call you if I have any problems." Bruce left reluctantly, looking back every occasion to see if Stevie was still okay. "Whoa Stevie you've got connections with the seniors?!" said Tom Neilson who now was staring opened mouthed at him. Allen took a bite out his apple and said "That's only because he's taking senior classes." "What!- RRINNG! The lunch bell rang and it was time for class again. Stevie exited the cafeteria and made his way to the third floor to his locker. Once he opened it he got out his books for English and a mint to freshen his breath. Allen was on the top of the stairs and said "C'mon lets go after this its time to go home!" Stevie and Allen walked to class and went inside. They found seats near the back and prepared for class to begin. Once all the students were all seated the bell rang and class began. The teacher was a dark skinned woman around her forties and wore a tight black dress. She wrote on the board her name and began talking. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Applewright and I will be your English teacher for the semester." She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard with several papers on it. "Now I'll take row and then will go over the course syllabus." She said. "I'll start from the bottom okay, Woodson, Daisy, Wilson, Jonas, Thomas, Leigh, Storm, Steven, Stevens, Sharon, Richards, Allen….Doom, Tyler." Allen and Stevie both looked at each other in shock. There was only one Doom that they knew about…Doctor Doom. He couldn't…he wouldn't…Doctor Doom has a son!!!

CHAPTER TEN- DOOM'S LINEAGE?!

Stevie and Allen rushed to the front doors and searched around for Johnny's car. No sign…Stevie hoped he hadn't run into any trouble. BEEP BEEP! Johnny's red Porsche came round the corner and Stevie and Allen both hopped in. They were both out of breath and Johnny said "What's the matter with the two of you? Run in gym today?" Allen shook his head and said gasping "No…we…just…- "Hey Stevie see ya later man!" Bruce and the whole football team were waving to him and Stevie waved back quickly and began to explain the situation, but Johnny said "Hey you already are friends with the seniors? My boy…" Stevie said "No dad listen- "Hey Stevie don't forget!" Summer and her friends were waving furiously to him, or what Stevie had thought, his father. Stevie put on a fake smile and a look like "How could I?" Johnny sped off and began toward home. "So how was the first day back? Meet any cute girls?" Allen leaned back and said "Yeah they all talked to Stevie…and they were juniors or seniors." Stevie blushed and looked down, but Johnny just laughed and said "Well he's got the old Storm charm I guess." Allen said "Yeah, wish mom's would kick in for me." Johnny said "Don't worry you've got it, you just gotta find it." Stevie interrupted as Allen was about to respond "Anyway more importantly dad, we have a boy named Tyler Doom in our class." Johnny put on a serious look and said "I've never heard of Doom having any kids, could be a coincidence of last names." He turned a corner and Stevie said "I don't know many people with the last name Doom other than that crazy doctor one." Allen said "Me too." Johnny pulled into the parking lot of the Baxter Building and said "Look Doctor Doom has been out of action for at least a year, we ran him off in our last battle." They all got out the car and entered the elevator. Stevie asked "Was he badly injured?" Johnny said "Injured is far from what happened to him, more like an inch from death." Allen said "Oh yeah that battle took a whole week to finish." Stevie said "You all fought for a week?!" Johnny said "Yeah keep in mind we were pretty banged up ourselves." Stevie whispered "I don't like you doing that…" Johnny said "Huh you say something?" Stevie clinched his fists and was shaking. Allen eyed him and asked "Are you okay?" Stevie burst out "I don't like you fighting dad!!!" No sooner had he said this the elevator door opened and Sue with a basket of fresh clothes, Reed with a paper of formulas, and Ben sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand were staring at him on the elevator. Stevie could feel their gazes and his eyes began burning with tears. "It's not fair…you all…" Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry we know what we're doing." Stevie said "Everybody keeps telling me don't worry but it makes me worry even more." Sue walked over to him and hugged him and said "Oh sweetie it's just the way it is okay, don't think about it, you just stay safe." Allen snorted and said "With his powers?! You all should be taking him, nor better yet us with you all!" Johnny opened his mouth with a smile, but Sue cut him off "No way! There will never be a day where we will take you all, it's just too dangerous!" Allen said coldly "What's the point of having powers if you can't even use them?" Sue scolded him and said "Young man you're lucky you even made it out of the last encounter with Cyberano!" Allen mumbled something, which sounded very disrespectful. "What you say?!" Sue said moving closer to him, turning partly invisible in anger. "Nothing! Gosh mom you are hearing things!" Allen said putting his hands up in surrender. Sue turned fully visible again and said "You better hope I am…now get started on your homework I don't want you all staying up late." Allen sighed and Stevie said "Um… I already finished hours ago." Allen stared wide mouthed and said "WHAT! That Geometry homework is gonna take me forever! Hey help me out!" Stevie said "Erm… Al I don't take Geometry I take College Calculus." Allen fell over in despair and Reed looked up. "Wow Stevie!" said Sue. Johnny said "Wait a minute you're only in the 10th grade, how did you- "He skipped three grades" said Ally who just walked in from the elevator. Johnny, Sue, Reed, and Ben all looked shocked. Stevie said "Hey it's not like its unheard of!" Johnny said "Yeah, but I never thought…" Ben said "Okay we know he's a genius can we let it go, it's makin the kid uncomfortable!" They dropped the subject, all but Allen and Ally who desperately needed help with their homework. "Okay Stevie how do find this?" Stevie took the Geometry page from Allen and said "Subtract the 4x" With Stevie's help Ally and Allen got done with their homework in half the time it would have taken them, according to Ally. She got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the elevator. Ben stopped her and said "Where are you going? It's almost dinner time!" Ally said "I'll be right back I gotta go to Mel's and give her ticket! Oh my god they'll be here in two months! Oh that reminds me…hey Uncle Johnny?" Johnny looked up from his motocross magazine he was reading and said "Yeah-WHAM!" Ally had punched him across the table with strong force. Everyone looked at her and Sue said "Allyson what has gotten into to you!" Ally leaped over the table and grabbed Johnny by the collar and hoisted him in the air with just a fist. Stevie looked confused and Allen said "Super Strength just like Uncle Ben." Ally shook him roughly and said "Why didn't you tell me Stevie's mom, your ex girlfriend, was lead singer of my favorite girl group!!" Johnny gasped and said "I…don't…know…was…it…a big…whoa…secret! AAAH!" Ally slung him onto the couch and turned to leave. They heard the elevator opened and close and Stevie said "Dad you okay! Hehehe…" He and Allen were laughing and Sue said "Okay boys enough! Johnny are you alright?" Johnny wiped the corner of his mouth, which had blood and said "I think…that's why I never played with Ally when she was a baby! Damn, my head is pounding!" Sue floated a ice pack toward him and he took it and said "Thanks." Ben laughed and said "My little sweetheart! Ha!"

CHAPTER ELEVEN- SCHOOLYARD FIGHT...DOOM'S RETURN!...AND JP STRANGE!

A month of school past and Ally and her friends were even more excited that the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Stevie had asked Ally and Mel to not tell anyone his mother was he had enough attention as the Human Torch's son. They promised, but Stevie still felt uneasy. He and Allen kept an eye on Tyler Doom as well, watching him at his locker, seeing his rides pick him up, things of that matter. No suspicious activity…yet Allen kept reminding him. Stevie didn't not trust him either and felt an odd feeling every time he would be close to him. Even being in the school with him, made him feel sick to his stomach. Friday was a field day, so they thought they would do some more in investigation on him. On the school lawn Stevie and Allen kept close watch on Tyler and his odd looking friends. One of the boys he hung out with was named Kerry Smith or a.k.a. Sharkskin, as referred by his friends, was a tall skinny boy with a very spiky green Mohawk. Another kid named Josh Hunter a.k.a. Big Muscle was a tall muscular boy with a dark hair and very dark eyes. A girl named Bella King was a short grimy haired girl, who always wore black lace dresses which made her look like an old witch, in Stevie's opinion. Tyler seemed to be popular amongst these people because every so often they would laugh at him. Tyler was not a bad looking boy; he was about Stevie's height and weight. Stevie eyed him suspiciously and no sooner had he looked away Tyler was in front of them. Allen looked up in surprise and Tom Neilson gasped and said "Where'd you come from?!" Tyler laughed silently and said "Shut up Neilson, I'm not over here to talk to you." Allen said "Well who are you here to talk to?" Tyler sighed and said "I've noticed you two have been following me lately" he said pointing at Stevie and Allen "I want to know why, now." His voice had a commanding tone as if he was speaking to lap dogs. Allen said "We don't need to tell you a thing, you're paranoid we haven't been following you." Tyler smiled and said "Oh really, then why did you drop you Biology homework assignment by my locker? Your locker is on the third floor, not the first." Allen stammered and couldn't find the words to say, but Stevie said "He must have dropped it by mistake; Biology class is on the first floor." Tyler smiled and said "Maybe, but I found a note on the back saying "Tyler's next class: U.S. History" can you explain that?" Stevie thought to himself "He's good…he saw right through my lie." Tyler said "You know I would watch myself if I were you two." Allen stood up with clenched fists and said "Oh yeah why's that?" Tyler laughed and said "Oh Richards sit down, your not going to anything with your powers!" Allen said "Oh so you do have powers!? So is Doom your father, uncle, cousin, great grandfather?" Stevie sighed in despair and Tyler said "Oh Richards how are your mother and father both smart, but you aren't?" Allen rushed at him but Stevie and Tom held him back. Tyler laughed "Now come on it's the truth." Stevie said still struggling to contain Allen "Leave now unless you know whats good for you." Tyler raised an eyebrow and said "Why, what is Torch jr. gonna do, burn me?" Stevie let Allen go and rushed toward Tyler. He slammed Tyler with his fist and made him fly into a nearby dumpster where his friends were. Allen shouted "Why didn't you let me do that!?" Stevie said "Sorry…looks like he's not done, and he's bringing his friends…" Sure enough Tyler's friends were walking over with him. Sharkskin was turning a blue green scaly color and Big Muscle was popping his knuckles. Bella was hovering inches of the ground, glowing with acid green energy. Tyler's right fist was surrounded by a black aura. They all prepared to attack, but suddenly an invisible force threw Shark and Muscle back. Then Bella was blasted into a wall by a beam of bluish purple energy. Tyler looked around his fist still glowing and said "JP, you bastard come out!" Stevie and Allen looked around and out of nowhere a tall dark cream colored boy with jet black hair stepped from behind a tree. His eyes were a strange golden brown color and there was a sense of power flowing through him. JP smirked and said "Still got that damned black aura don't you Tyler?" Tyler smiled evilly and said "Yeah, you almost got one too didn't you JP?" JP only smiled and said "No I'm not a totally retard like you and your father, now c'mon no powers on school grounds." Tyler spat "Shut up you don't know anything about my father!" He shot a black blast of energy at JP, but he just waved his hand lazily at it, and it disappeared. Tyler only screamed in anger and said "Don't toy with me!!" JP laughed and said "Calm down, you can't beat me, you never could." Tyler said "Im different from last year!" JP looked at him with wide eyes and said "I can sense no difference…" Tyler fired more blasts at him and JP blocked them all with ease. Several students screamed when one blast went astray and blew up a teacher's car. Now it was a commotion, students ran wild everywhere in fear, screaming. Bella fired acid green lasers from her fingertips and blew up more cars and destroyed more walls. Sharkskin was knocking over street poles, one which fell on a nearby freshman, who was unconscious. Principal Donalson was on a megaphone screaming "No powers on school grounds! Result to comply will result in immediate expulsion!!!-AAAAH!" Muscle threw a car at him and Mrs. Caldwin. They barely dodged it and the car blew out the school wall they were by. Principal Donalson hit his head on the dumpster hard and was unconscious. Mrs. Caldwin screamed "Oh my god, he's not breathing! Someone call an ambulance!!!" Sirens could be heard, screaming surrounded the whole area, the signal went out…Back at the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four had just arrived from a meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D. which was miles away from New York completely. They were tired, and glad it was the weekend. Reed sat down and leaned back and closed his eyes. Johnny put his feet up on the table and began to dose off. Ben simply slumped into his chair and turned on the TV. Sue said "Anybody hungry? I could whip up something really quick?" Reed said tiredly no that's okay Sue you go rest- BRRING! The alarm went off, Johnny sprang up, and so did Reed and Ben. Sue said "What is it now?" Reed said "Let's go team!" They all rushed out the building and into the Fantasticar. Once inside Sue said "Computer bring up the site of the event." A map appeared on all their screens and Ben said "Holy crap that's the school!" Sue said "Oh no I hope the kids aren't involved!!" Within a matter of minutes they were there and landed in the middle of the street. Allen yelled "Yeah take that Josh, you fat ass bastard!" He made three rock spikes and launched them at Muscle. Muscle got hit by two of them and blocked the other one. The Fantastic Four got out and a girl was running past them bleeding. Johnny said "Whoa hey stop! Whats going on here?" She stammered in a breathless voice "Kids with powers attacking…principal…dead…I think…kids hurt…" Sue said "Oh my god! Allen! Stevie!" Allen was hit hard with a tremor caused by Muscle when he punched the ground. Allen flew and hit the street and slid at his father's feet. "Oooh, Im gonna kill him! Oh hey dad!" Sue said "What the hell is going on? Where are Stevie and Ally?" Allen stood up and said "I told you that Tyler kid was no good he started a fight with us!" Ben screamed "Hey Stevie! Ally!" Ally came from behind a car and said "What!?" Ben said "Have you seen Stevie?" Ally said "He's over there dodging that other kid's attacks! Oh my god this is totally gonna ruin the end of the year trip for the seniors! This is all you guys fault!" she added pointing a finger at Allen. Allen took aback to this and said "He started it!" Stevie was dodging Tyler's blasts and landing kicks and punches on him. JP was still dealing with Bella and Sharkskin. He snapped his fingers and an orange bolt of energy flew at Shark, frying him, and leaving him unconscious. Bella threw black energy at him, blasting him backwards. She prepared to attack, and a girl with dirty pink Converses with a large book was sitting under a tree muttering to herself. "I hope this works…" Bella brought down a hand covered in an acid green aura, but was blasted off her feet when a pink blast of energy hit her. Her skin was trembling and she was screaming in pain. Bella hit the ground hard, and JP stood up slowly and walked over to her. Bella was drooling profusely from her mouth and her eyes looked empty and dilated. "Psyche fragmentation?" JP turned to see the girl sitting under the tree smiling. "Hey thanks!" JP waved happily to her. "No problem…" she partly shouted back. Stevie was still fighting Tyler and taking damage. Tyler had punched him and he rolled on the floor, gasping in pain. Tyler huffed and laughed a breathless laugh and said "Well this is your limit…I thought Baby Torch would be a lot better than this." Stevie kneeled and Tyler said "Yes, kneel to me…weakling…oh look your Fantastic Family is here!" he pointed to them. Stevie said "You shut up…or..." Tyler said "Give up, you can't fight anymore." Stevie said "Or I'll kill you!" His eyes were blazing an electric blue and his hair flew up. The blue electric flame surrounded him again and he disappeared. Tyler said "What!!?" SLAM! Stevie kicked him in the air. Tyler spat out blood in pain and gripped his ribs. Stevie was in front of him and began a hundred punch assaults on his body. Tyler gasped in pain; more blood spurted out his mouth. JP stood there and said "Wow he's good…" Stevie slammed Tyler into the ground and his impact left a big crater in the ground. Stevie landed, returned to normal and was breathing heavily. JP thought to himself "That form must use a lot of energy…his body is in just as much pain as Tyler's." Allen yelled "Go Stevie kick his ass!" Sue scolded "Watch your mouth!" Allen smiled and said "Sorry mom…huh…ow…" Allen kneeled over in pain, grabbing his sides. Sue said "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen gave a weak laugh and said "I…guess…they did more damage than…I thought...ouch…" Allen fell over in pain and Reed said "Allen you'll be okay, Ben can you get him the car?" Ben said "Sure now easy Al." Stevie's vision became blurry; his head was spinning…SLAM! Tyler had kicked Stevie in the chest hard. Stevie flew into a car leaving a big dent. Johnny flew over to him and said "Stevie…oh god…Sue he's not breathing!" Sue rushed over and said "Johnny help me carry him, I have to help the other students." Johnny hoisted Stevie over his shoulder and Sue put a force field under his limp body to support it. Tyler yelled "So Fantastic Fuckers going to lick your wounds?" Ben screamed "You better get outta here you little son of a bitch before I slam you into- "Oh come on now Ben don't talk that way." Came a cold voice from the air. The sky turned gray and a man in metal armor, surrounded in a green cloak levitated down from the sky. Reed gasped "Doom!" Tyler smiled and said "Dad you came!" Doom looked at his son with cold gray eyes and said "Yes I sensed you were causing a muck…now what's all this?" He looked around at the scene and said "Tyler did you do all this?" Tyler said "Not only me, but Shark, Muscle, and Bella!" Doom said "Well your darling little friends are incapacitated at the moment, but nice work…" Sue screamed "Oh you would!" Doom was clearly smirking, but you couldn't see it because of the metal armor. "Susan you're looking beautiful as ever…" Sue yelled "Save it!!" She launched an orb of clear blue energy at him, and Doom caught it. "Now Susan we just met is this a way to greet old friends?" He threw it back at her, but Reed stretched to pull Sue out the way. Doom laughed and froze when he saw Johnny. "So it's true…Johnny Storm is a father? Hmm…I didn't even think you were old enough to wipe your own ass let alone have a kid. He must be miserable…" Johnny sat Stevie down carefully and shouted "Flame on!!!" He flew toward Doom, but Reed said "No Johnny don't attack, we can't win here, you got to think about Stevie!!" Johnny stopped in his tracks and flew back toward Stevie. Stevie stirred awake and Johnny supported his head and said "Hey son…take it easy…" Stevie murmured "Dad…I…" Johnny gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry about it, you did great." Tears were welling in his eyes; he didn't want to see him hurting like this. JP turned to Doom and said "Leave Victor unless you want to hear from the Council…" Doom said "Oh the Sorcerer's Surpreme's son? Now I wouldn't want to upset the dear doctor." He pulled Tyler close to him and said "Come Tyler were leaving." Tyler said "Yes father." They both disappeared in a flash of light and they were gone. Stevie said "Dad…" Johnny said "What is it? We'll get you home now." Suddenly a sharp burning pain shot through Stevie's body causing him to yell out. He gripped his sides and screamed even more. What was this? JP eyed him suspiciously and walked over to him. Reed said "Oh no he's gonna…eww..." Stevie vomited all over the sidewalk and JP said "Someone is causing him to feel these pains." Reed said "Who are you?" JP smiled and said "Im JP Strange at you service!" Sue said "Strange…where…no way! You're his son?!" JP pointed to himself and said "Yeah my dad's none other than Doctor Strange himself!"

CHAPTER TWELVE- RECOVERY TIME

Back at the Baxter Building Allen was taken care of and was told to go to bed by his father, while Stevie was in the medical center. He had suffered major energy loss and a sprained arm. Johnny couldn't sit still, he was biting his fingernails frantically. "Calm down matchstick, he'll be alright!" said Ben who was munching on a large bag of chips. Johnny said "This shouldn't have happened…Nicole is gonna kill me!" Johnny slumped over in a seat and looked very tired. Reed said "And to top it all off, Doom is back!" Sue was stirring brownie batter furiously and said "I know…when did he have a kid!? This is too much!" She slammed the bowl down on the counter and put her hand on her head, angry tears welling up her eyes. Reed put a comforting shoulder around her shoulder and said "Don't worry everything will be alright…we just have to take time to recover and we'll be alright." Ally said "I should've stopped them, but I didn't come out until the lower school exploded…I'm sorry, it's my entire fault…" Ben said "It's nobody's fault, the boys just got into a little brawl that's all." Sue said "Yeah the kind that involves super human powers and landing in the medical center!!" A ring suddenly came from the elevator. Sue walked over to the speaker and said "Who is it?" A voice came from the speaker and said "Mrs. Richards a JP is here, he is bringing flowers for Allen and Stevie." Sue said "Oh let him up." The elevator opened and JP was standing with a huge basket of flowers and smiling. "Hey I brought flowers for you guys!" Sue took them and said "Thank you JP, but Allen and Stevie are sleeping right now." JP said "Oh I'm not here to stay I just wanted to drop these off." Sue said "Well at least have something to drink you did help Allen and Stevie." JP smiled and said "Thanks but dad said I should be home, he sounds pretty angry at me! We were on the news!" Suddenly a large flash of golden light shone behind JP. Through the light emerged a tall man with black and gray hair. He was wearing a mystic purple colored suit and looked at JP. "I thought I told you to come home immediately?" JP laughed and said "Dad I had to bring these, I mean those guys totally rocked today!" Dr Strange looked around and saw the Fantastic Four and said "Oh hello Fantastic Four how are you all?" Reed shook his hand said "Hello Stephen we haven't seen you in awhile, how's Clea and Wong?" Dr. Strange said "Oh their both just fine, I was just coming to collect my superhero son, did you see them on the news? I guess you thought it was funny JP?" JP said "Well kinda, but Tyler was terrorizing them and you know how I am…I guessed the magic just sorta flowed out?" Dr Strange said "That may be, but you don't go flying off the handle like that, what if you all were killed?" Sue said "Exactly!" JP smirked and said "By Tyler? Please." Dr Strange scolded "No, by Doom himself! He is not to be taken lightly, as these people know right here." JP was merely looking at his nails and said "I could take em" Dr. Strange grabbed JP by the ear and said "That's it, you're grounded!!" JP said "Ouch dad okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Dr. Strange said "It's too late for that mister!" Another ring came from the elevator. Reed said "Who is it?" The voice came again and said "A Miss Katrina is here, she has also brought flowers." JP raised and eyebrow and said excitedly "Hey that's the girl who saved me from that fat cow Bella!" Reed said "Let her in." Katrina had changed from her clothes she wore at school. She had put on a burgundy sweater and had put her hair in a straight ponytail. Her skirt was plaid and her shoes were fairly new and made a reflection on the polished floor. JP said "Hey!" Katrina said in a nervous voice "Um…I brought these for Stevie…I…um…is he okay?" JP said "Hey you rock; she blasted Bella with a psyche fragmentation blast." Dr. Strange eyed her suspiciously and said "You are psychic, yes?" Katrina nodded slowly and looked around the huge home of the Fantastic Four. Sue took the flowers and said "Thank you, now would everyone like to stay for dinner?" Dr. Strange said "Im afraid JP and I must pass today or Clea would be most upset with me." JP said "Mom's cooking meatloaf…mmm…cant wait tell that digests, still waiting for the last one to." Dr. Strange scolded "You better watch it, or she'll fix you up something you wont like much." JP said "What could be worse than meatloaf?" Dr. Strange grabbed his arm and said "Farewell Fantastic Four, until next time." JP waved "See ya later guys!" They were gone in a flash of light. Sue turned to Katrina and said "Well would you like to stay?" Katrina turned around in surprise and said "Oh know, my aunt is waiting on me, thank you though." She turned to leave and got on the elevator. "Um…goodbye." Sue said "See you later." She left and Sue said "Strange girl…" Reed said "Yes, she seems to be fixated with Stevie, did you notice she only brought flowers for him?" Sue looked up in deep thinking and said "Yes she did say that!" Ben said "Yeah her eyes did keep gazing to see if he was around!" Johnny still sat on the couch with his head in his hands and must have not noticed the company he had only minutes before. Ben said "Oh Matchstick cheer up! Steve is one tough kid, he'll recover in no time!" Johnny merely got up and said "Im gonna go check on him." Johnny went to the medical center and saw Stevie lying in a white medical bed fast asleep. Johnny walked slowly over to him and sat him the chair opposite to him. Johnny dropped his head onto the side of the bed in misery. Johnny whispered "What am I gonna do with you?" Suddenly a hand touched his brown hair and Johnny looked up to see Stevie partly awake. Johnny sighed "Stevie, thank god are you okay?" Stevie said in a strained voice "Yeah I think so, my body still hurts and my head is pounding…" Johnny said "Well go back to sleep…rest up…and Im proud of you for standing up for yourself today." Stevie said hoarsely "Thanks…" He was asleep once more and Johnny gave him a kiss on the forehead and left...Several days later Stevie and Allen were fully recovered and up around again. They were kept a close watch on by the four, and weren't allowed to go out without adult supervision. "What is Doom gonna jump out behind a trashcan and kill us or something?" asked Allen being caught sneaking away to the arcade. Reed said "It's not safe with Doom around and now he knows about you all he could use you all against us." Allen sat down on the couch flustered, and Stevie said reading a book on physics "You know I never knew this place could be this boring…I imagined staying in here all day would be actually not so bad, but this is torture." Sue said "Boys it's for your own good, now help Ben upstairs in the gym, he said he needed some help with something." They walked up to the gym reluctantly and went inside. They found Ben and Johnny inside working out and Allen said "What do guys need help with? We're trying to get back to misery as soon as possible." Ben said sitting down a 200 lbs hand weight, making a large clunking sound "Very funny Al, but could you fellas help me move those training bars over there, they been there a month, Im tired of Sue telling me to pick them up." He pointed to a huge pile of heavy metal training bars and Allen sighed "Great, from solitude to heavy labor…geez." Stevie said "Wish JP was here, he could just make them vanish…" Allen said picking up a large training bar "Yeah did you see JP? He's on a total different level than us!" Stevie said "I feel like he's use to fighting or something…and it seemed he knew Tyler quite well…" Allen said piling up bars along with Stevie "Yeah I know, maybe we can ask him at school." Stevie said "Maybe…but you know…are we allowed to go anymore?" The last part he whispered to Allen, which he laughed. After about an hour they were done and Allen said "Can we go back to solitary confinement now?" Johnny said "Funny, but I think Reed needs some help in the lab…" Allen threw his hands up in desperation and said "Here we go again! Dad probably wants us to help us reconfigure some machine that spins the moon or something." Stevie who was actually excited to go in Uncle Reed's lab said "I've never been in there before." Allen said "Oh it's nothing but a bunch of machines, weird chemicals, and scrap metal piled in corners." Stevie said "Interesting…" Allen said "Yeah he doesn't like people to go in there because he's always doing some weird experiment and sometimes ends up blowing up something." They left the gym and headed another floor and went inside Reed's lab. Well Allen was right about the machines and chemicals, but Stevie saw no scrap metal. Reed came from a very large space telescope and said "Ah, boys yes I need you to help me clean up my office, it's a mess papers are everywhere…Sue keeps telling me to clean it up…it's such a pain…" Allen said "Dad, you have like a million papers in there!" Reed said writing on a clipboard "Just pile them up and I'll go through them later…" He walked back behind the telescope and muttered things to himself. Sparks of orange and blue came from the place he was standing. His shadow showed him bent over a large machine, with a blow torch. Allen said "Well this is gonna take all day…c'mon." They made their way inside Reed's office and Allen was right…Reed had about a million papers everywhere. Allen sighed and said "Well I start on one side, you do the other one." They started and Stevie found it very boring, the only thing that kept it interesting was Allen warping of papers into planes, launching them at Stevie. Stevie zapped several and caused a small fire in the office. Allen put it out and laughed "Well now get torched." Stevie looked partly worried and said "Will he notice the scorch mark?" Allen said "Nah…he'll think it have been from one of his experiments…I'm tired of doing this…wanna go to the arcade?" Stevie said "Yeah, but they've got cameras everywhere." Allen said "I was thinking we could combine our powers to cause a malfunction in the surveillance system." Stevie said "Could work, but there's one problem." Allen said "What?" Stevie sighed and said "Aunt Sue is at the door, invisible listening to everything we just said." The office door opened and Sue turned visible again and said "How did you know I was there?" Stevie said "I could hear you breathing and sense your body heat." Sue looked up in surprise and said "You can sense body heat?" Stevie said "Well sorta, it's just a technique I can do…" Allen said "Is it some weird kung fu thing?" Stevie sighed and said "Al, I don't only know kung fu and yeah it is." Sue said "My invisibility is supposed to mask my body heat…" Stevie said "Well I don't know, maybe it was a lucky guess?" Sue eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…sure…"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- MOM ARRIVES!

Well the month was finally here, when the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Ally couldn't have in a better mood and so was Stevie. Ally and her friend Melodi had prepared all month by listening to old c.d., reading old magazines, and making sure Stevie was close to them as possible. "Do you think you can get us to go on tour with them?" asked Melodi who was flipping through an old _Seventeen_ magazine with them on the cover. Stevie said "Umm… I don't know…" Ally said "You are the best cousin I have ever had!" Stevie said "Thanks…I think I hear my dad calling me…excuse me." He walked out the room, he had lied of course, Johnny was upstairs in Reed's lab helping him with something. Stevie plopped on the couch and Allen said "Girls huh?" Stevie nodded his head and said "You know I don't get why they are so excited, I've seen them about a hundred times." Allen said "Are they bad?" Stevie said "Well, no they're actually quite good, they always sell out every show." Allen said "I dunno, but hey I talked to JP today, he said he only knows Tyler because his dad and Doom are on some magic council." Stevie said "Oh…isn't Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme or something?" Allen said "Yeah S.H.E.I.L.D. elects one every ten years, they deal with the supernatural branch of villains and heroes." Stevie said "How long how has Dr. Strange been in power?" Allen said "Dunno, last time I checked like six or seven." Stevie said "Then he's reign is about to end…who' next in line? JP?" Allen shook his head and said "No…Doom is." Stevie looked positively alarmed and said "But he's evil, how is that possible…" Allen said "I don't know, but I don't know what they're thinking electing Doom as something, they must be crazy." Stevie said "Exactly!" Allen and Stevie both went to the library and read tell dinner. Stevie was reading _Crime and Punishment_, while Allen was reading comics. Dinner came and they both headed back up to the house. The air was filled with smells of baked pork chops and fried potatoes. Johnny and Ben were already sitting at the table. Allen sat down and sniffed the air and said "Hey smells good mom." Sue was standing over the stove stirring green beans and said "Thank you honey." Stevie sat down and Ben said "Hey Steve you excited about your mum comin' to town?" Stevie said "Yeah…if only Ally and her friends would stop asking me for backstage passes…" Ben, Allen, and Johnny laughed and Ben said "I'll get her to lay off, don't worry." Stevie said "Oh its okay, its just Im glad they haven't told everyone who my mom is, its bad enough with the Human Torch as your father, if that gets out I'm done…" Sue turned around and looked at the TV and said "Too late…" Sure enough there was video of footage from the Summer Music Festival where Johnny brought up on the stage and a headliner "Torch's son: Child of the Pretty Kitties lead singer, Nicole! Watch at ten…" Stevie said "Oh man!" Allen said "I wonder who told…" He was looking toward Ally's room where there were loud giggles of girls. Ben yelled "Alyson get out here now!" The giggles stopped and Ally came out the room. "Yeah daddy?' she asked. Ben said "Did you tell anyone other than Melodi that Stevie's mom was Nicole?" Ally looked shocked and said "No I didn't and she definitely didn't!" Stevie said "Well the whole state of New York knows now…I'm gonna get trampled on Monday…" Johnny said "No you won't, I'll make sure…if I have to fly you to school I will." Stevie still didn't feel any better and there came a beep from Ally's cell phone. She read the text message three times over and screamed "Oh I'm gonna kill that little, how did he get this number!" Allen said "What does it say, who's it from?" Ally read it "Did Little Torch see the news? Tyler" Stevie's eyes widened in anger and he slammed his fist down on the table. Lights blew out across the street and all the lights flashed in the Baxter Building. Sue screamed "Stevie!" Stevie came back to earth and said "Huh? Oh sorry!" Allen smacked his fists together and said "Oh he's going down!" Stevie said "No…never mind…I'm glad he told…" Allen said "Why, aren't you gonna get trampled on Monday?" Stevie smiled and said "No…but we know something about Tyler as well…" Allen said "What?" Stevie said "JP…" A flash of golden light appeared in the middle of the living room and JP was standing there, in his coat, frost in his hair. "I was in the neighborhood, when the lights blew out! You guys conducting an experiment?" Allen said "No that was Stevie, but anyway you got any dirt on Tyler? He just- "I know I saw the news down at Times Square, how do you think he found out?" Reed said "More than likely his father…you'll find Doom has things about the most random people." JP sniffed the air and said "Mmm…someone cooking pork chops?" Sue said "Yes would you like to stay for dinner?" JP grabbed his stomach and said "As much as I would like too, my mom's cooking roast…I don't see why she doesn't cook things I actually like to eat…" Sue said "Cooking takes a lot, especially when you're cooking for men and boys." JP scratched his neck and said "Maybe, but that still doesn't stop dad from eating it." Allen said "Anyway do you have something or what?" JP looked up thinking and said "Well not really, Tyler's always been this spoiled little brat who no one's ever liked." Stevie said scathingly "Clearly…" JP said "Well there is this one time where he fried his own hair off, but it grew back…sorry guys but Tyler's always been put away by his father…he just started public school last year." Allen sighed and said "Thanks anyway…" JP said "Well I gotta go before my old man sees that I've sneaked off again, you know he doesn't trust me ever since that whole incident with Tyler at school." Allen said "Trust me we know the feeling." JP bowed goodbye, but his stomach growled very loudly. "You know Mrs. Richards I think I will at least have a pork chop before I go, otherwise I'll starve tonight!"" Sue handed him one wrapped in a napkin and said "Here you go…appreciate your mom's cooking!" she yelled to him before he disappeared again.Stevie looked tired, he didn't feel much like eating anymore, but forced down Aunt Sue's food, just so he wouldn't offend her. After dinner Stevie retired to his room and thought he would lie down for a while, but Ally came to his door shaking with happiness. "You're…mom…is on the phone right now…aaah! I totally talked to her!" Stevie got up and went into the living room, Ally held out a shaking hand for him to take the phone. Stevie said "Hello?" Nicole said "Hey sweetheart, I know you know by now we're coming to town." Stevie sighed and said "Yeah, I knew a long time ago, I figured you wanted to surprise me." She said "Yeah kinda but we've decided to stay at the Baxter Building hotel! Isn't great!?" Stevie choked on his words and said "That's great! When are you coming exactly?" Nicole said "That's the other good news I have to tell you…we're coming tomorrow!" Stevie was out of breath with joy and said "But I thought you all wouldn't be here for at least another two weeks?" She said "I know, but I miss you so much I have to see my boy right now!" Stevie said "That's great mom, I look forward to see you…okay…love you too…see you later." Stevie hung up the phone and Sue said "Well what did she say?" Stevie said "They said that they're gonna coming tomorrow." Ally screamed for minutes, when Ben told her to be quiet. Sue said "And? Where are they going to stay?" Stevie sighed and said "They're gonna, Ally's is about to yell…stay at the hotel here." Everyone covered their ears, but Ally just slumped over on the couch out of breath. Stevie could tell she was screaming on the inside, but he just sat down. Ally said "Oh my god…I think I just had a mild heart attack…I gotta go lie down…my head is spinning…" She stumbled toward her room and plopped on the bed. Stevie leaned his head back and thought of his parents finally seeing each other again…Stevie was up at the crack of dawn, he was much too excited to sleep. His mother would be arriving this afternoon and it seemed too long for Stevie. He hadn't even asked if Johnny was happy about them staying here. Ally was up earlier than him and was going over all things she would ask them. Stevie was sitting at the dining table eating with her and Ally said "Hey Stevie what's your mom's favorite dessert? Because it said in GQ that it was banana cream cake, but that was months ago." Stevie swallowed his piece of sausage he was eating and said "Nah…she doesn't care for bananas too much, its- "Cherry Cheesecake with Vanilla whip cream on the top" said Johnny who was staring at the TV. Stevie swallowed hard and said "Yeah…" Ally said "Ooh I thought it was! I'm gonna get one before they come!" Stevie said "Okay…but I doubt she'll want any..." Ally said "Why?" Stevie said "Because she only likes it- "Homemade by her grandmother's recipe" interrupted Johnny again still watching TV. Ally said "Oh well…" Allen came out his room rubbing his eyes and mumbling "Why's everybody awake so early?" Ally said "Do you realize who's coming today!?" Allen yawned and said "Oh yeah…" He sat down at the table and took some waffles and sausage and began eating. Stevie was still thinking about his mother and father seeing each other again. He was already surprised on how much Johnny remembered two of his mother's favorite things. The whole building and the city was getting ready for the girls arrival. MTV hosted all their past tour events and videos and were giving free tickets to lucky callers on TRL. Afternoon came before they knew it and the city seemed to boom a little faster. The elevator rang and Stevie almost jumped out his seat with excitement. Sue answered it and said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Melodi is here." Sue said "Let her up." Melodi came out the elevator positively beaming with a pink Pretty Kitties t-shirt on. Ally said "What's wrong?" Melodi had to catch her breath and she screamed "They're here!" The two girls screamed in unison and Stevie said "How do you know?" Melodi said "Because silly can't you see the big poster over on Times Square?" Sure enough there was a large poster with the Pretty Kitties on there with the words "The feline revolution is here!" Melodi said "And they're on their way here! They should be here in a matter of minutes, see the big crowd of cars and people coming this way?" They all looked down and there was a huge multitude of cars and people coming their way. They were following a huge pink tour bus with a large cat in a fluffy dress on the side. Stevie's heart almost leapt out his chest and in about several minutes they were in front the Baxter Building. The crowd stopped and Sue said to Stevie "Well aren't you going to meet them?" Stevie didn't hear her at first and looked up and said "What? Oh I'm okay…" He didn't want everyone to think he was a little mama's boy, who sprang up every time his mother arrived. Sue said "Very well then, I guess I get started on lunch, how many am I cooking for…um about fourteen." Ben said "Geez…Suzy I know we can all eat, but that's a bit much don't ya think?" Sue said "I'm inviting them up for lunch of course…Nicole has been one of my best friends since the eighth grade!" Stevie said "I never knew that…" Sue said "Oh yeah Nicole Kingsley was the new girl in town that year…beautiful…all the boys wanted her….all the other girls jealous of her." Stevie smiled and Ben said "Not to mention she had a voice that went into heaven." Sue said "Ah yes…another thing…very talented…another thing girls were envious of…she beat them all at talent shows and auditions for school musicals." Stevie only smiled more and a ring came from the elevator. Ally said "Who is it, oh god let it be them!" The voice came from the elevator and said "Yes Miss Alyson it's them…" She and Melodi screamed very loudly and they both rushed downstairs. Ally called at the door "C'mon Stevie!!!" Stevie said "Oh right…" He followed them downstairs to the hotel and all the halls were crowded with people. Stevie felt that most of these people weren't here to stay at the hotel, mainly to see the girls. Stevie looked around for them and saw they were at the reception desk checking in. There were two large security guards blocking the glass doors of the hotel. Stevie could tell they were about a hundred people trying to get in. Ally and Melodi were too afraid to go up to them so Ally pushed Stevie forward to greet them. Stevie snuck behind his mom and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"" he said cheerfully. Nicole said "Stevie…oh my god Stevie I've missed you so much!" She turned around and hugged him tightly. The girls all said excitedly "Stevie! Look how big you've grown!" Stevie said "Thanks…oh Mr. Mallory can they stay free of charge, if it's no problem?" Mr. Mallory said "Of course Master Storm this is your home." Stevie thanked him and led the girls away from the crowd, toward the elevators. "Oh by the way this Alyson, Uncle Ben's daughter, and her friend Melodi…they are you true number one fans." Both girls were standing there shaking and smiling all the same. Nicole said "Hi how are you all?" They were too nervous to shake their hands so Nicole said "I guess they really are fans!" They went inside of the elevator and rose to the house. Ally and Melodi jumped off the elevator and ran into Ally's room screaming joyously. Stevie got off with all the girls except for his mother who got off last. The moment she got off the sun got very bright and illuminated her as she got off. Allen was sitting on the couch with a fan near him and it blew her hair every direction making her look quite angelic. Allen cut it off and said "Oh sorry." Sue ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Nicky!" she said happily. "Suzy!" she responded in the same joyous tone. "It's been so long!" said Sue bringing her into the living room. Ben got up and hugged her and said "Well I'll be if it aint Nicky, haven't seen you in a long time!" Nicole said "Oh Ben, I've missed you all so much!" Reed got up and said "Hello Nicole, it's been awhile." Nicole said "Yeah Reed how've you been, still kicking everyone's butt at those science fairs?" Reed smiled and said "Well no…" Stevie said "Mom this Allen- "I know who he is, haven't seen you since you a baby, you and Stevie have gotten so big, it's not even funny!" Nicole turned around and saw Johnny standing in the hallway and Stevie said "Oh dad look mom and the girls are here!" Johnny said "Oh yes hello ladies." They all giggled and called back "Hi…" Johnny said "Nicole." Nicole said "Johnny…you still flying around here on fire?" Johnny laughed and said "Yeah…you still on world tour?" Stevie said "Okay how bout we eat, Aunt Sue's cooked this huge meal can't let it go to waste!" They all sat down and Allen asked "So Miss Nicole you been on tour long?" Nicole said "No, we've only been on tour- "Six months and seventeen days" interrupted Melodi and Ally together. They ate and the girls recounted about their tour so far. Once they were finished Sue asked "Well what are you girls gonna do now? It's almost sundown." Ashley, one of the girls, said "Well we have a gig at the 40/40 club tonight just support the tour." Nicole said "We're giving away free tickets to lucky people there at a raffle." Mel sighed "If only were 18, wait we are Ally!" Ally said "Ooh what song are you guys gonna perform?" Nicole said "I was thinking "The Party's Just Begun" but as we're a group it all depends on them." Kearny, another girl, said "That's perfect for the beginning of the tour!" They decided to do that song and Ashley said "I want to go shopping…it's time to let New York we're here!" Stevie said "I think they already know that…" Nicole said "Exactly, we'll never get those crowds…" Jess, another girl, said "Yeah we should practice anyway…the club opens at ten." Hannah, another girl, said "What are we gonna do with Drew and Marili?" Mel screamed and said "Drew Parker and Marili Cortez are here too?" Nicole said "Yes they are in the hotel; I think Drew is practicing with Marili across the street at that dance studio?" Ally blushed and Mel said "Ally totally loves Drew…" Ben said "That boy who is always on the Pepsi commercials?" Ally said "Yeah that's him…" Mel said "Both of them are totally new though…are they you guys' opening act?" Nicole said "Yes." Stevie said "I remember Drew, he's got powers too doesn't he?" Ally said "He does?" Stevie said "As I recall, I think its pyrokinesis…yeah it is he always said his hero was the Human Torch…his dream was to be covered in fire…" Johnny said "Oh really?" Ally said "He's across the street?" Nicole said "He should be…oh that reminds me Stevie he said he wants to talk to you…since you saved him on his homework so many times." Mel said "He's a year older than us though he just graduated." Ben said "Well there's no chance you're going out with him Ally!" Ally blushed and yelled "I never said I did! Oh my god dad!" She rushed away from the table and ran into her room. Mel said "Oh honey wait!" Ben said "What I say?!" Nicole sighed and said "Men…so tactless…" Sue said "Totally…" All the girls nodded there heads in agreement as well. Allen said "What did he say?" Stevie hunched his shoulders at Allen and Johnny said "Women…too complicated…" Nicole was about to open her mouth to say something but Sue said "Well girls how bout we go shopping, I could make us invisible!" Nicole said "That would good…" All the women left, Ally and Melodi left as well. Nicole called at the elevator "Stevie hey how bout you come with me for awhile?" Stevie said "Shopping? Umm…" Nicole laughed and said "Understandable…talk to you later sweetie." She left and Allen said "Wow she's really pretty…hey Stevie anybody ever tell you you've got your- "Mother's eyes, yeah I know" said Stevie. Johnny said "He's got my everything else!" Stevie said "Yeah…" Allen said "You know Uncle Johnny…why did you ever break up with- "Hey how about we all go out for ice cream!" said Reed getting up and taking his coat. Stevie said "Good idea…" He got up and went to get his jacket but suddenly a cool feeling shot through his head. Stevie could feel his world going black…he was floating…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE DREAM

"Where am I?" Stevie asked. He was inside a room that was very dark with dark windows. It was raining outside and Stevie looked out the window and saw nothing but thick dark fog. Stevie decided to leave the room and try to find his way out this place. He was walking down a long hallway with stone walls and torches illuminating the path. Stevie could hear laughter in the distance. He decided to follow it and it only lead him to another hallway. But this time it was a huge oak door at the end. Stevie went in reluctantly, and saw Doom and Tyler kneeling in what looked like an alter. They were both muttering strange words and Stevie decided to get a little closer. He crept behind a very old statue of a man in a suit. "Lord our bodies are yours to command, we are you humble servants…" said Doom. Tyler sighed and said "Father why do we keep doing this?" Doom turned on him and said scathingly "Because Apocalypse will arrive soon and we must be ready, especially you if you want to receive the mark…" Tyler said "How powerful is this mark anyway? I mean I heard it only- "Quiet boy! You know nothing of the power the mark possesses! Or do you know the power he possesses as well! He could give you powers I could never give you!" Tyler said "Yes father…" Stevie was trying to process what he had just heard. "What mark are they talking about?" he thought to himself. Suddenly Doom turned to the statue where Stevie was standing and raised a hand to fire a beam of electricity. Stevie prepared to block it but he remained in tact after the statue exploded. Doom said "We are not alone…" Search robots went out and shone infrared light everywhere. Stevie said "Oh no, I gotta get outta here!" He ran as fast as he could and tried to find a way out. He ran for several minutes and found all exits blocked. "Damn it! What now!?" he screamed. "Stevie…Stevie…wake up!" Stevie turned around and said "Huh? Who is calling me, is-WHOA!" Stevie felt like he was being sucked through a vacuum and then he his something hard…FLASH! There was flash of blue light that surrounded Stevie's body lying on the floor. Everyone backed away and once it was gone they stood over him. Johnny said "Stevie…Stevie…" Stevie opened his eyes and found himself back in the Baxter Building. Everyone was standing over him and Reed said, as he sat up "Are you okay?" Stevie felt his forehead and said "What happened to me?" Allen said "You fainted! It was so weird, it was like you weren't even here! We tried everything…we thought you were dead, but Dad said you had a strong pulse." Stevie said "I…was…never mind." Ben said "Maybe you should go sleep for awhile…" Stevie said "No seriously I'm fine…yes Dad I'm okay...seriously let's go." Johnny said "Stevie its nine o'clock…everybody is about to go to the 40/40 club…you've been out for hours." Stevie could see the nightlife of New York starting to boom and head in different directions. Johnny said "But I'm not going! I'm gonna stay here with you." Stevie said "No dad, go! I'm fine seriously!" Johnny said "Are you sure…" Stevie said "Yes dad, go! Have a good time!" Reed, Johnny, and Ben all left on the elevator, not before Johnny gave Stevie a hug and feeling his head and saying "I could stay you know…" Stevie was about to open his mouth, but Johnny said "Fine I'll go, but you know my number okay, I'll fly right over." Allen said "Do you mean that literally?" Johnny said "They don't call me the Human Torch for nothing!" They left and once Stevie knew they were really gone he said "Allen I got to tell you something." He told him all about the weird vision he had of Doom and Tyler. "I think I was in Tyler's house…" said Stevie sitting on the couch. Allen was eating a red Popsicle and said "Seems so, and you said they were talking about Apocalypse?" Stevie said "Yeah you know who he is?" Allen almost choked on the Popsicle and gasped "Do I know! Everyone with powers knows who Apocalypse is!" Stevie said "Oh what is he like some god to mutants or something?" Allen said "Well no not to the good guys like us…but there are some who follow a sort of cult with him and worship him." Stevie said "Sounds like what Doom was doing…anyway what's the big deal about him anyway?" Allen said "Well I don't know much about him…but they say he's the very first mutant ever. He's over five thousand years old." Stevie said "Damn…what are his powers?" Allen said "I think his power is power…he's got about every power in the book…telekinesis, shape shifting, energy blasts, you name it, he's probably got it." Stevie said "So he's probably pretty hard to beat huh?" Allen said "Yeah, but he hasn't been seen for over ten years, the last time people fought him was in the Great Genoshian War." Stevie said "A war? Were we born?" Allen said "Yeah but I think we were only like two or one, all I know is it lasted for about two years and everyone fought in it." Stevie said "Like who?" Allen said "Well the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Spider-man, Doctor Strange, and whole bunch others!" Stevie said "Hmm…a lot of man power for one guy." Allen said "Oh he had about every baddy on his team too, not to mention the people of Genosha who were weird cultist mutants who worshiped him." Stevie said "Genosha…Genosha…isn't that a prison island for mutants?" Allen shook his head and said "Some of the most dangerous mutants are in that place." Stevie said "I wonder why Doom and Tyler are trying to contact him?" Allen said "Whatever it is, they're probably up to no good…you think we should tell the grown ups?" Stevie said "No, I don't want them worrying about me, it was probably just a bad dream…" Allen said "That's weird having a dream about Apocalypse and you didn't know anything about him." Stevie said "Yeah…well anyway the house is all ours, what should we do?" Allen said "Well I don't know about you, but I want to see your mom perform!" Stevie said "Yeah well we would never get in…how about we go walk around?" Allen said "Yeah, you wanna catch the subway to JP's house?" Stevie said "I've never been there…have you?" Allen said "No, but I know where it is…the Sanctum Sanctorum is located in Greenwich Village, we could take the subway there…" "Or I could just teleport you all there" said a voice from the elevator. Stevie and Allen saw JP standing there covered in freshly fallen frost. He shivered and said "Hey Stevie where's your dad? You think he could dry me off?" Stevie said "He's gone, but hey what are you doing here?" JP walked over to them and said "Well I was in the neighborhood, trying to see if I could get some autographs from your mom, but they're performing at the 40/40 club tonight…the streets are packed!" Allen said "We know…" JP said "Oh god it's frezzing…no choice then…" JP pressed his palms onto his chest and a orange warming light surrounded him. He was dry and there were small red patches on his cheeks. He sat down in a chair and said "So what are you guys up too?" Stevie and Allen told him about his vision and after they finished JP said "Hey Stevie you said you felt like you were separated from your body right?" Stevie said "Yeah, why?" JP said "Did you feel anything before you blacked out, like a cooling sensation?" Stevie looked surprised and said "Yeah!" JP said "Hmm…I think…you…astral projected." Stevie said "Like leaving your body as a spirit?" JP said "When you astral project, your not a spirit, only your mental conciousness floating around." Allen said "Wow you know a lot about that sort of stuff don't you JP?" JP smiled and said "Yeah I guess, but that's one of the things I havent perfected yet…I can only get my left hand and right leg to project…I'm surprised Stevie did his whole body!" Stevie said "Trust me, it's wasent on purpose…" JP said "Yeah, well that's what happens sometimes…you find you'll have these strange feats of power." They sat there and talked and JP said after several minutes "Hey you guys wanna go see if we can get in 40/40?" Allen said "How are we gonna do that?" JP said "Well with my spell and your reality warping powers maybe would could cast an illusion to make it look like were eigthteen." Stevie said "That could work!" Allen said "Sorry I can't use my powers on human flesh…" Stevie said "Why not?" Allen said "Because I don't know how to make it turn back…it could cause ugly effects…I tried it once…didn't go so well…" JP said "It's understandable…" Stevie said "Well what now?" JP said "Well we coul- Suddenly a loud ring came from the elevator. Allen said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Katrina is here…" Allen said "Let her up…" Katrina came up in her pink pea coat and Argle sweater. She had on a plaid grey and pink wool skirt and grey stockings. Her shoes were pink patent leather slip ons that shone brightly on the waxed floor. Stevie said "Hey Katrina!" Katrina looked up surprisingly and blushed deeply. JP said "Well come on get warm!" Katrina said "Thanks…um…I heard your mom was in town so I decided to…um…see if you were doing anything…and um…since she was out…" Allen said "We're not doing anything…your welcome to stay!" Katrina sat down and said "Thank you…" Allen said "I'm gonna make some cocoa, anybody want some?" JP said "That sounds perfect…" Stevie said "Yeah, I would." Katrina said "If its not too much trouble…" Allen said "Of course not… JP said "Hey Katrina, can you astral project?" Katrina said "No, I can't, but I can project the thoughts of others…it's called thought casting…most people think it's thought projection, but it's not…I can't create things from my thoughts." JP said "Neither can I…so what do you all wanna do? My parents think I'm in my room sleeping…I am so good at that Sleeping Clone spell!" Allen said "Well it's eleven right now…they'll back at one…we got two hours to kill." JP said "Let's go to that new teen club in Soho." Stevie said "Anywhere, I'm so bored…" They all got on their coats and headed out. In the lobby before they got off the elevator, Allen closed it. "If Ernie sees us he'll call our parents!" JP smirked and said "I'll handle him…lets go." They got off and walked toward the door. Ernie the doorman was standing on the side greeting people and holding the door open. He saw Allen and Stevie and said "Where are we going? Did your parents give you permission to go out?" Allen said "Well…erm…" JP stepped in front of him and said "_Illusions casts from near and far, come to me from the stars, Images of Ikonn appear now and bring the spell of confusion down!" _Ernie's eyes grew dull and said "Oh…I have to go use the bathroom…" Ernie went into the women's bathroom and suddenly there was a scream. JP said "Lets go!" They all ran outside and across the street, watching for cars. Once they were across the street they all laughed and Allen said "That was totally awsome!" Katrina said breathless "Good spell!" Stevie said "Yeah what she said!" Katrina blushed furiously and they all made their way to their destination. They had to take the subway to get to Soho and once there, they walked to the new teen club called "The Dancing Bird" Stevie said "Wow this place is bright…" Allen stepped forward and the bouncer said "No kids allowed tonight…Pretty Kitties performing tonight." Stevie said "No…their at the 40/40 club…aren't they?" The bouncer said "The party moved here…no kids allowed." Allen said "We gotta go…" Stevie said "Why?" Allen pointed over at the sidewalk. Johnny was standing there on his cell phone. Allen said "I hope he's not calling…you don't think…" Stevie said "Oh god we gotta go!" JP said "Well I can teleport us halfway…" Stevie said "Hurry, lets go in that ally!" They all ran into the nearby ally and Allen tripped. "Ouch damnit!" Johnny turned around and JP hissed "_Vapors of Valtorr! Obscure!" _A thick fog obscured the ally and Allen. Allen rose an ran into the ally and grabbed onto JP's arm. They were gone in a flash of golden light. Johnny hadn't appeared a moment later they were gone. They landed hard on a grassy patch and Stevie said "I see the Baxter Building! JP one more time!" JP surrounded them in a golden flash again and this time they landed hard on the waxy floor of the house. JP said "Oh god, either that's a meteor about to hit this place or that's one fast fireball!" Stevie said "It's dad, he must have flown here, you guys gotta go!" JP and Katrina ran into the bathroom and there was a flash of golden light and they were gone. Allen and Stevie quickly threw there coats in their rooms and quickly sat down. Allen turned on the TV and they saw Johnny's body land on the balcony. Stevie did his best to try to calm his beating heart and advised Allen to do the same. Stevie said "Allen…the mugs!" Allen saw Johnny bending down to tie his shoe and used this as a chance to grab the mugs and hide them under the couch. Johnny came in and said "Hey everything okay boys?" Stevie said "Yeah…how was the party?" Johnny said "Didn't pay attention much…gosh I'm tired…you know the funny thing is I thought I saw you guys out tonight…but I guess I was just tired." Allen said "Maybe…well good night." He went to his room. Johnny sat down on the couch and Allen motioned to Stevie "Get the mugs." Stevie mouthed "Okay." Johnny yawned loudly and said "Hey Stevie you happy your mom's here?" Stevie said "Yeah…I mean…is it alright her staying here?" Johnny said "Yeah…of course…I havent seen her in a long time." Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Dad…can you tell me…never mind." Johnny said "What is it? Tell me." Stevie looked down and said "Never mind…" Johnny eyed him suspeciously and said "Alright…well I'm going to bed…g'night…" Stevie said "Dad…um…love you." He said "Love you too." Johnny went inside his room and closed the door. Stevie was looking at his fists and said "Dad…do you not love mom anymore?"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- FAMILY BONDS

The next day Nicole wanted to spend with Stevie. Stevie was ready and told everyone he'll see them later. Allen said "Hey Stevie can you pick me up a new charger for my phone…my other one broke." Stevie said "Sure…" Allen said "Cool I'll pay you back." Nicole was sitting talking to Sue and she saw Stevie. "Ready honey?" Stevie said "Yeah…" Ally was sitting on the couch writing in her notebook. She was still not talking to her father for the incident that happened the night before. Nicole went over to her and said "Honey, do you wanna meet Drew?" Ally blushed and said "Oh I'm okay…" Nicole said "Okay, because Marili is out, he needs a dance partner to help work on his song." Ally looked up and said "He does?" Nicole grinned and said "Yeah…and I told him I know someone perfect for the job…my number one fan…" Ally said "Where is he?" Nicole and Sue laughed and said "He's downstairs in the ballroom…better hurry." Ally literaly ran out of the house and Reed said "I thought Ben said he didn't want Ally seeing that boy?" Sue said "Shutup Reed! It's a secret!" Johnny said "Whats so secret about it?" Sue said "You men will never understand! Ben totally embarrassed her last night! Everyone could see that Ally really likes that boy, and just to throw her feelings out there was quite embarrassing." Reed looked puzzled and looked toward Johnny for help. "Your guess is as good as mine" he said watching the X-Games. "Well come on sweetie, lets go." Stevie left with his mother and Nicole turned around and said "Johnny are you coming?" Johnny looked up in surprise and said "I thought this was you and Stevie's day?" Nicole sighed and said "I said it was quality time for Stevie…I didn't only mean me…but you can stay if you want." Sue motioned to Johnny in an angry look "Get up and go!" Johnny sighed and said "Fine…let me get my coat…" They left and Stevie was much happy that his parents were together…with him of course!...or maybe not…Stevie and his parents didn't return home tell dinner and Stevie felt he had the time of his life. Johnny and Nicole were actually talking and not arguing. They laughed and joked with each other, and Stevie couldn't have been happier. Sue said "After dinner we're gonna head to that carnival in Central Park." Allen said "Good I'm tired of hanging around here…and not to mention school is in two days!" Stevie said "Thank god Christmas vaction is almost here…" Ally came up and looked positively illuminated. Sue said "Well how was is sweetie? Was he nice?" Ally could only smile and she ran into her room and jumped on the bed. Nicole and Sue giggled and said "Well I guess she enjoyed herself!" Stevie said "Oh that's right here Al, your charger." He handed it to him and Allen said "Thanks…hey Stevie you get your Biology paper done yet?" Stevie said "I finished weeks ago…why are you looking at me like that?" Allen said gaping at him "Because, that paper's eigthteen pages long!" Stevie said "JP got finished before me…" Allen fell out on the floor and said "What is up with you guys? Where's the Brain Booster you've been taking?!" Stevie said "It's really easy once you do all those Punnet Squares, that's about five pages right there." Allen said "Do I look like I know how to do that stuff?" Stevie said "Well maybe if you wouldn't sleep all the time…I even gave you the notes you missed!" Allen said "Notes…I havent seen those things since the seventh grade…" Stevie said "Well I guess I could help you with it, but I'm only doing one square!" Allen said "That's all I need, it's not like Mr. Jefferson is going to check them anyway." Stevie sat down and began reading his book and Allen went in his room to get started on his paper. Ben came up from the the bar and said "Hey guys…there's some report on TV about a oil rig that exploded." Sue said "What's so special about that?" Ben said "Well because there were no survivors, the fire department wasn't called, nor the national guard and more importantly…" Sue said "Us…but what about the heroes? Couldn't they have done something?" Ben shook his huge rock head and said "No…no one was called tell it was over." Sue said "But…that doesn't make sense…didn't someone see the fire?" Ben said "No…they think it was caused by a mutant…someone with enough power to shield the attention to people." Sue said "That's very odd…" Ben said "The thing is still on fire too…" Sue said "Well we might as check it out…c'mon Johnny you and Ben get over there." Johnny said "I just got home!" Sue said "Oh come on! See what you guys can recover!" Ben said "There's no need…S.H.I.E.L.D. is already over there." Sue said "They've called them in? This must be serious…" Stevie said "What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sue said "It's government program that deals with mutants, superhumans, and alien species." Stevie said "Is that who you guys work for?" Nicole said "All teams and heroes have to register there…it's a place where we meet if there is ever any real danger." Stevie thought about the Genoshian War and was about to say something, but from downstairs made a loud explosion. Reed appeared from behind a wall panel, smoke billowing from behind him. He was coughing and his lab coat and face were ashen gray. Allen flung open his door and had a freshly made dagger in his hand. "Where are they!" Sue said rushing over to Reed "It's only your dad don't worry!" Reed coughed more and said "Small nuclear explosion…nothing to worry!" Sue made a forcefield over the wall panel to trap the rest of the smoke and said "Yeah sure…what were you doing down there!" Reed dusted off his lab coat and said "I was trying to create a small energy source to give extra power to to the Fantasticar." Sue said "What do we need that for! It's got plenty of power!" Reed said "No we need this for a mission…we got to go see them…" Sue said "The Inhumans? Why?" Ben said "Oh no I'm not going if Lockjaw is involved, no way!" Reed said "They have information we need…we need to talk to Karnak." Sue said "Why can't we just get them on the satalite communicator?" Reed said "I've been trying to get a signal, but I think the energy coils are low on power…" Nicole sighed and said "Oh let me see it…" Reed said "Oh I almost forgot! Nicole could you give it a superboost?" Nicole said "Of course…" Reed said "Great now just come with me…" They went downstairs and soon sparks could be seen from the wall panel. Stevie began thinking about the vision and thought he would call JP and ask him if he knew anymore about astral projection. Suddenly Reed called his name and said "Stevie could you come down here please…also Ben, Johnny, Sue and Allen." They went downstairs in Reed's lab. He and Nicole were standing next to a what looked like a giant computer. Reed said "Good, now we need a little more power…not only are the energy coils damaged, but the signal converter is out of place, cracked and a part has broken off." Allen said "Sounds like a lot…what should we do?" Reed said "Well Nicole has given it a great boost, but we can't get a signal until the converter is put back in place and fixed." Allen said "Where is it?" Reed pointed to a seventeen foot tall metal cylinder which had a large crack in the middle. "Okay Ben move that over here please." Ben moved the large cylinder into a large socket in the floor. "Johnny weld that crack… and Sue could you rearrange those internal circuits, be careful, they could cause a entire blackout if not put back carefully." Sue made a small compact forcefield and inserted into the crack. She rearranged several wires which took about five minutes. Light flooded the cylinder and Reed said "Johnny…" Johnny said "Flame on!" He flew upward to the crack and sent a sharp blast of fire at the crack. The metal melted together and cooled instantly leaving no gaps in it. Reed said "Now Allen fix that part on the side of the machine…you should be able to see where it broke off." Allen reconnected the piece with a flash of light and said "Now what?" Reed said "We need those connection cables removed exactly at the same time…Stevie you are the fastest can you do that?" Stevie said "I think so…where are they?" Reed pointed up to high balcony and said "Just take the stairs up there…also hurry we already patched…they have to be removed immediately." Allen said "He'll never get there taking the stairs!" Stevie said "No problem…" Stevie was gone in an instant and they all looked around to see where he was. Allen shouted "On the walls!" Sure enough Stevie was sprinting on the walls as if there was no gravity. Stevie landed on the balcony and grabbed both cables. He pulled them both apart at the same time and flipped down from the balcony. Allen said "Whoa!" as he landed on his feet. Stevie handed the cables to Reed and said "Here you go?" Reed said "Thank you everyone…now if Stevie and Allen could you both could both go back upstairs…please." Allen said "Well yeah help you anytime dad! Just don't tell us anything!" They both left and went back upstairs…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE FEELINGS THAT NEVER LEFT.

Several days later it was the night before the concert and they all had planned to attend the carnival after they went for dinner. They all ate at a resturant not far from Central Park and once dinner was finished they headed back toward the Baxter Building where the carnival would be held. Once there Stevie and Allen tried to ride every ride as much as possible. They got of the Tornado and Stevie felt his head spinning. Allen stumbled toward his mother and said "We're gonna go get on the Ferris wheel now…whoa!" Allen fell on the bench and laughed. Sue said "Alright take it easy…" He and Stevie walked over there and saw there was a long line waiting to get on. "Damn this is gonna take forever!" hissed Allen. Stevie's shoulder was suddenly tapped and he turned around to see JP and Katrina standing there. "Hiya guys!" grinned JP. Stevie said "Hey JP, Katrina!" Katrina blushed and Allen said "Hey…when you'd guys get here?" JP said "Just a moment ago…we saw you guys on the Tornado…we went over there but you were gone." Stevie said "I'm not riding that for a while!" JP said "Understandable…a boy just threw up…yuck…it's a mess over there." They all got on the Ferris wheel and Stevie enjoyed having a bird's eye view of the city. JP was shooting small blue sparks into the night air, and causing them to explode into funny shapes and words. One said "I'm a dumbass- Tyler" or "My father is a human paperclip-Tyler" Allen, Stevie, and Katrina laughed and after several sparks and rounds they got off. JP and Katrina said they catch up with them later and Allen and Stevie walked back toward the group was. Stevie had almost forgot that his father went back inside to go to bed, but now his mother was gone. "Where's mom?" he asked looking around. Sue said munching on cotton candy "I think she went upstairs to freshen up…" Stevie said "Oh…"Nicole got of the elevator and walked inside the house. She only had to use the bathroom and make it back outside. She soon stopped her walk because she could hear the sink running and she quickly turned back to the elevator. She forgot Johnny was up here how could she be so stupid!? Soon as she had her finger on the elevator door open the bathroom door came open. "Nicole?" said Johnny. Nicole cursed herself silently and turned around putting on a fake smile. "I just needed to use the bathroom…sorry…I'm just gonna go downstairs…" She turned back around, but Johnny said "You know Stevie's really happy you're here…" Nicole said still facing the elevator "Oh really…that's good…c'mon…" she whispered to the elevator. For some strange reason it wouldn't open, and Johnny moved a little closer toward her. "You know…I had a lot of fun today…with you." Nicole said "Oh did you…well that's good…c'mon on stupid thing!" she said pushing the button several times. Johnny was feet away from her and said "You know I havent been able to talk to you since you got here…you wanna sit down?" Nicole said "We're talking now…I'm okay…" She was lying of course she wanted to talk to him too. Johnny moved toward her and he was right behind her. Nicole could feel his above average body heat and could smell a mixture of soap and mouthwash. Johnny said "Just talk to me…" Nicole felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around. "What do you want Johnny? Do you want me to say sorry for not making it work for Stevie? Do you want me run back into your arms? What do you want from me?" Johnny said "I want to talk to you…I want us to be like we were…I want- "No Johnny we can't! We promised Stevie a long time ago- "Stevie is old enough now-"The point is Johnny…we can't…we just…oh god…why did I come up here…why did I have to see you?! Why can't I just let you go?!" Johnny said "Because you…love me and I…love you too." Tears were streaming down her face now, and Johnny held it up. "Don't cry…it'll mess up your beautiful eyes…" Nicole said "Johnny stop…your only making it harder…stop…" Johnny said "No…I won't let you run from me this time…" Nicole said "Please…" Johnny moved her face toward his…she could see those dazzling blue eyes she'd longed for so long. She could practically taste the smell of mouthwash on his breath…Johnny was much too close.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- CAUGHT IN THE ACT!

Stevie made his way back to the Baxter Building, eager to find his mother. Once on the elevator Stevie pushed the button to the hotel part of building. He got off and asked Mr. Mallory at the check in desk had she returned to her room. "She hasen't came here." He said dusting off a lamp. Stevie said thank you and couldn't think of anyplace else but...Stevie rushed up to the house and the elevator seemed to take forever. Johnny and Nicole immediately broke away from each other and stood frozen. Stevie got off silently and went inside the house. "There probably not even up here…well guess I'll go to bed…" he thought to himself walking toward his room. Stevie was nearly there when he stopped. He turned around slowly and saw his mother and father standing there. He screamed and so did they. "Whoa…I didn't know anybody was here…why are you two up here? Alone? The lights dimmed?And dad…um you only have a towel on…" Johnny stammered and Nicole sighed and said "I was coming to use the bathroom…and I just ran into your father that's all." Stevie eyed them supiciously and said "Oh…why are you eyes red? Have you been crying?" Nicole quickly said "No! I think it's this New York air…making my eyes water…" Stevie said "Oh…hey wait a minute…then why do you smell like dad's fancy bodywash!?" Johnny and Nicole merely stared at each other and Stevie broke into a wide grin. "You weren't…I mean not that it's my business…well it kinda is…but if…I mean…um goodnight." Stevie waved to them and made it toward his room. Johnny and Nicole sighed in relief, but suddenly Stevie was in front of them. He sniffed the air firmly and said "Uh huh…thought so…well goodnight!" This time he was gone for good and Nicole shouted at him "You know…you're too smart for your own good!" Stevie laughed and went inside.The day of the concert was a hectic and fast blur. More than once Stevie caught his parents together and Sue even caught them kissing. "Well it's perfectly normal that they still have feelings for each other, I mean they were high school sweethearts and still lover each other even after they split" she said pouring her a cup of coffee "I mean Johnny was devestated after they split…he's never found another girl who he loved as much as Nicole." Ben said "Aww…matchstick is finally growing up…" Sue said "Well they had Stevie at a young age…they were such in a rush to be together…" Ben said "We all had kids at an early age…I guess we was too afraid that if we were to be killed, we would have no one's to carry on our names!" Sue said "True…but I think maybe if we could have waited…but I guess things just happen that way…Allen is the best thing I've ever accomplished in my life…and if something were to happen to him…I don't know what I'd do." Ben said "Nuthin is gonna happen to him! This kids around here are tough!" Sue smiled and said "Yeah I guess they are…but I still don't want them fighting…it's too dangerous." Ben said "Maybe if we could train em' up…there not kids anymore ya know! Ally's gonna graduate this year, how do ya think I feel?" Sue said "Ben Ally is gonna be alright…she's is going to be very successful in her life…" Ben said "Yeah if only she could get off the phone for a hour!" Sue said "You know teenage girls…always looking for the latest news!" Ben said "Yeah…I haven't seen her lately…hope she not still upset over that Drew kid…" Sue said sipping coffee "Haven't seen her either…maybe she and Melodi are getting ready for the concert?" Sue was lying of course, she knew Ally was practicing with Drew in the ballroom. Reed came up from the lab and sat down and poured himself some coffee. "Come up with anything honey?" asked Sue handing him the cream. Reed said spooning sugar into his coffee "Nothing…it's like Black Bolt and the Inhumans aren't responding or something…I hope everything is alright." Sue said "I'm sure it is…maybe they just not in?" Reed said "Maybe…anyway whens the concert?" Sue said "It starts at eight…the girls are all practicing at a studio downtown." Reed said "Where's Stevie and Allen?" Sue said "I think they went with Johnny to the studio to watch the girls practice." Ben said "I'm sure that's not what Johnny's there for!" Reed said "Yes him and Nicole have been awfully close lately." Sue said "That's because they're trying to make it work again." Reed gulped a enormous amount of hot coffee and said "That's great!" Sue said "Yes now that Stevie's older…and because they very much still love each other." Ben said "Yeah our little boy is all grown up…sniff…haha!" Six came before anybody knew it and Stevie, Allen, and Johnny came back to house. Sue said "Well…how was it?" Allen said "They were really good…I think this is gonna be a good concert mom." Sue said "Well good…now you boys go get cleaned up and get ready." Ally came off the elevator and ran toward her room. They heard her go into her bathroom and turn on the shower. Sue said "She must have lost track of the time…" Ben said "Doing what?" Allen opened his mouth and Stevie quickly covered it and said "Who knows?" Allen said "Oh I get it!" Ben said "Get what? Am I missin somethin here?" Johnny said "Oh Ben…our lovable pet rock…don't worry about it okay?" Ben said "Shutup or this pet rock is gonna squish him a human matchstick!" Johnny only went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stevie and Allen went into their bathrooms and did the same. Stevie let the hot water run over him for a minute and leaned back his head. He was floating…he was nothing but air…suddenly Stevie remembered what he had to do and looked around him in shock. Every particle of water was suspended in midair around him. Stevie said "Did I do that?" The water immediately started running again as this mere thought. Stevie said "Weird…" He washed throughly and got out. Stevie dressed in a matter of minutes and was outside waiting with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Sue said "Well Stevie you look handsome!" Ben said "Nice threads kid…" Stevie smiled and said "Thanks…" Allen and Johnny came out and Sue complimented Allen as well. Ben said "Johnny you're dressed up just to go to a concert!?" Johnny said "I'm not going, Nicole and I have a date after the concert." Stevie beamed and Johnny smiled and rubbed his head. Allen said "Well we better get going…it's already a quarter past six…if we ever want to get past that crowd." Allen pointed out the window where streams of cars were headed toward Times Square. Johnny said "Right…hey Ally c'mon!" Ally yelled from her room "Coming!" Allen said "Hey Stevie…is your mom like Hawaiian or something?" Stevie said "Her mom is partly, but her father is Spanish and her dad is Native American and caucasian." Allen said "So what does that make you?" Sue said "Allen that's rude!" Stevie laughed and said "Well I'm all those things!" Allen said "That's a lot of things…" Stevie said "I like it…I'm different." Ally came out and said "I'm ready." They all gaped at her. She looked beautiful, She had on a pink dress with the bottom fluffy with lace. Her hair was down, looked like silk and her earings were small pink diamond flowers. Ben said "Ally…you look…" She laughed and said "I know right! C'mon lets go!" They all left and Sue told them to be careful…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- SEE YOU LATER...STEVIE.

The next day after the concert the city had partly quieted down. The girls prepared to leave and to this Stevie was slightly depressed. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll see each other soon I promise." Stevie said "What are you guys coming bac- "Oh Nicky I wish you all could stay longer!" said Sue helping her with her bags. Nicole said "I know I wish I could stay longer…but the stage calls you know!" Stevie said "Mom…be careful…and.." Nicole said "Love you too…now give me a hug." Nicole embraced him and Ben, Allen, Johnny and Sue were standing in the doorway watching. "Aww…aint that special…" said Ben carrying a large suitcase. Allen only laughed and Johnny said "You all ready then?" Nicole said "I think so…now I have everything…" Johnny said "Not everything…" Nicole said "What?" Johnny kissed her and Stevie and Allen said "Yuck!" Sue said "Oh shut it you two…will just see what you all will be doing in a couple of years!" They all went down to the front door. Outside was the big pink tour bus and all the girls were outside signing autographs to fans. The streets were crowded with fans and people in cars awaiting their departure. All the girls surrounded Stevie and hugged him and pinched him. "We're gonna miss you Stevie!" they all said. Stevie said "I'm gonna miss you all too." "Hey Stevie!" Stevie turned around to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes standing with a red motocycle jacket on. He was quite handsome and Stevie said "Drew! See ya later man!" Drew said "Yeah later…" Girls surrounded him and gave autographs to them. A girl ran up and said "Drew can you burn I heart Lynn in my notebook!" Drew said "Sure…" Drew's eyes blazed fiery orange and flames burnt the words "I heart Lynn" onto a pink notebook. Johnny said "Good autograph…" Drew said excitely "Oh thanks!" Nicole left, not before giving Johnny a long kiss which attracted the media attention of press. She got on the bus and they drove off. The girls waved out the window at them and they were gone. Stevie felt sad, but Johnny said "I'm gonna miss her too…she'll be back." Allen said "How do you know…are they gonna perform here next month?" Reed said "You'll find out over Christmas Break…now lets go get something to eat I'm starving!"

CHAPTER NINETEEN- CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, ELECTROFLAME MODE, AND DOOM'S ACTIONS!

Christmas Break was upon them and snow was heavy in New York. They buildings, including the Baxter Building were all decorated for the season and Stevie could feel the Christmas spirit in the air. He loved Christmas, it was his favorite time of year. Everything seemed to be just lighter and cheerful around Christmas. He didn't even care about the presents…it's was about happiness that he made it through another year. The buildings were covered in lights and snow, which made Stevie fell like he was in a snow globe. Allen and Stevie came home and found a large Christmas tree in the living room. Under it was about twenty presents and Allen said "Whoa, who's are those?" Sue said "Don't worry about it…now c'mon lets all get ready for dinner." They sat down and Johnny came in his body covered in snow. Sue said "Johnny you're frezzing!" Johnny shivered violently and said "I know..Ben threw a massive snowball at me!" Allen and Stevie laughed and Johnny said "Well I guess I deserved it…I did boil his coffee extremely hot…" Ben came in with Reed, his rocky lip chaffed. Johnny said "Flame on…" His body grew bright orange and he was instantly dry. Stevie said "Hey did you all here that the Beetle was caught today at the United Nations stealing Latverian documents?" Allen said "Man Stevie you pay attention to that stuff? I mean c'mon…" Stevie said "I heard it downstairs in library…Mrs. Harrison said she saw him fly by…" Sue said "And we weren't alerted?! What is going on with the city?" Stevie said "Don't worry Spider-man got them back and Beetle escaped…" Johnny said "Pete got to him first eh? Haven't seen him in a while…" "That's because it's been below twenty three degrees Johnny" said a voice from outside on the balcony. A tall thin, muscular man with a red and blue costume was on the balcony covered in snow. Sue opened the door and said "Peter! What a surprise!" Spider-man came in shivering and said "Hey Johnny can't you make the sun come out? God that's why I don't work in the winter!" Johnny laughed and said "Sorry not my expertise…hey have you met my son?" Spider-man walked over to Stevie and shook his hand. "Hello. I've heard about you…you were on the news!" Stevie said "Nice to meet you…and yeah I know." Spider-man said "Well I just wanted to drop by and give you the information that I caught Beetle with." Sue said "What is it?" Spider-man said "Beetle was carrying documents about Dr. Doom's recent activity in Latveria…they were cries of help…" Reed said "Signals of distress? How come S.H.I.E.L.D. was not contacted?" Spider-man said "Because…they were just sent in today…and the dates on the documents were over a year ago." Reed looked wide eyed and said "What?! Then…why was Beetle trying to get rid of them?" Spider-man said "Well it seems Doom has been bribing the UN to keep all things from Lateveria quiet and they stopped listening so he had to get rid of them." Johnny said "Why didn't Beetle just destroy them right there…he had a chance." Spider-man opened his mouth to respond but Stevie said "Because those probably weren't the real files…I bet Beetle was taking them to Doom himself and then they could decipher if they were the real ones or not!" Spider-man said "Whoa this kid's good…you figured that out by yourself?" Stevie nodded and said "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually responding to the signals, but was putting up a front to make it seem like they were really accepting Doom's bribes? Has S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed anyone to Latveria lately to see what's been going on?" Everyone stared at him and Spider-man said "Yes they've sent several teams into Lateveria to respond to the signals but they were lost within the month they arrived…" Stevie said "I bet you anything Doom's got them…hey wait a minute what about that man…um…Apocalypse? Has anyone been trying to revive him lately?" Spider-man eyed him supiciously and said "No…we have special ops over the site where Apocalypse has been sealed…no one is gonna get there…" Stevie said "I would check my special ops if I were you…see if any of them are acting strange…Doom may have taken out the previous ones and are using new ones to release Apocalyspe!" Spider-man said "What is it with you kid? What does Apocalypse have anything to do with anything?" Allen opened his mouth and said "Oh that's because Stevie astral projected and saw him worshiping to him." Stevie glared at him and Allen said "What? Well you did!" Reed said "Stevie you can astral project?" Stevie said "That's what JP said it was, but that's beside the point…its what I saw…and Doom could sense me there…" Spider-man said "Well I stand corrected, I'll send a report to Nick immediately…and here." He tossed a small machine into Reed's hand. "I put a tracer on Beetle…see if you all can find any leads." Stevie said "That's probably is a dead chase…what are the coordinates?" Reed said "Um….Stevie's right! The tracer is shown in the Hudson River!" Stevie smiled and said "Doom's has electromagnetic powers right? No way he could be fooled by a tracer…right?" Sue said "Right…Stevie I've been meaning to ask you something…have you ever had an IQ test?" Stevie said "Oh yeah loads!" Sue said "What was your last result?" Stevie said "Well let me see…the last one I had was when I was thirteen…and I think it was over two hundred." They all gaped at him and Reed said "That's more than mine when I was his age…" Ben said "Well I guess we got another genius in here!" Stevie said "Oh JP's is about the same too…I think." Allen fell out his chair and said "WHAT?!!" Stevie said "It's not a big deal…that's why I don't tell people…" Spider-man said "Well that's enough brain power I can handle for one day…gotta go Mary Jane will worry…see you all!" Sue called to him "You both come for out Christmas party alright! Even bring Aunt May!" Spider-man waved to them and web swung of the balcony. Allen said "You know with all these smart people around…I bet we could build our own planet!?" Ben and Johnny laughed, but Stevie's face looked hardened. "What's wrong?" said Johnny. "I don't tell people because they'll start treating me like the geeky math kid…and I'm not a geek…I just like to read a lot!" Allen said "I never said you were a geek, none of us ever said that…" Stevie said "I know…but I still feel that way sometimes…" Sue said "There's nothing wrong with being smart! And plus your handsome that's why all the girls go after you!" Stevie smiled and Johnny said proudly "He gets that from me…" Sue said sarcastically "Yeah right…" They all ate dinner and enjoyed themselves and Reed asked "So Stevie you really astral projected? Amazing?" Stevie said "I don't exactly know if it was that…it's just what JP said…he said he can't do it all the way though." Allen said "You know JP is like surprisingly powerful for his age don't you think?" Reed said "Yes…only because he knows how to use magic, aside from his mutant powers." Allen said "Yeah…I think he said his main powers are pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and astral projection, which he hasen't perfected yet…" Stevie said "He told me that his flames are hotter than yours dad…" Johnny said "Oh really…does he want to bet on that?" Sue said "Oh Johnny he's a teenager! What is it with men and competition?" Johnny said "Women will never understand…" Allen said "Hey Stevie I mean what are your powers…aside from that super undefeatable fast strong mode?" Stevie laughed and said "First of all, I don't like to use that form…it consumes to much energy…not to mention if I push it too far my muscles will rip and my organs will stop and I will probably die." Everyone went silent and Stevie looked up at their faces and said "That's why I don't use it often…I've been trying to compress the power into a form where it won't consume my body…" Reed said "How do long can you stay in that form?" Stevie said "Well using that form does give you enhanced human features such as speed, but it draws its power from my adrenaline and not to mention keeping that speed burns my fat reserves and could rupture my internal organs." Sue said "That sounds dangerous…" Johnny yelled "Dangerous! Stevie you aren't ever gonna use that power again do you hear me!" Stevie said"Okay…dad that's why I only use it as a last resort…I have other powers…" Allen said "What are they?" Sue said "Okay that's enough…now lets get ready for tommorow, we have a special event to go to." Allen was about to ask but Reed said "You'll find out tommorow, now lets help mom with the dishes…

CHAPTER TWENTY- THE TEENHERO TOURNAMENT

The next day Allen woke up screaming in the living room. Stevie went out rubbing his eyes and said "What's going on? It's six in the morning…" Allen pulled Stevie toward the TV and said "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Reed said "Let him breathe Allen…" Stevie said "What's going on? Has someone died?" Allen said "No it's better….the Teenhero Tournament is coming here! Can you believe it!" Stevie looked puzzled and Allen said "Oh come on you've got to know what it is! It's only every teenage mutant or superhuman's dream!" Stevie still looked puzzled and Allen sighed and said "It's a tournament that selects only the best teenagers, well teens like us, and you go through all sorts of events, and at the end a winner is chosen and is crowned Teenhero champion!" Stevie said "Sounds great…what do you get if you win?" Johnny said "You get a ten thousand dollar cash prize, not to mention a chance to be recognized by one of the heroes in the city and be able to join them or their team." Sue said "Yes…the last one was held about three years ago…" Allen said "Sssh! They saying more!" A man with a brown suit was standing outside city hall and talking into several microphones on a podium. "Yes and this year not also will the winner recive a cash prize, but they will also receive special endorsements from major industries such as Nike shoe corporation!" Allen banged his fist in his open palm and said "I'm going for it!" Sue said "Allen wait…" The major said "Also in the decision of major mutant and superhuman affiliations, we have decided that no teen under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." Allen's exhilarated face evaporated into a sodden and angry look. "That's not fair!!!" he yelled. Sue said "Now Allen calm down- "I supposed you all approved of this!" Reed said "Allen you have to understand…we figured people under that age would'nt have the experience to handle- "Oh another classic case of let the big people handle everything! Man, this blows!" Sue scolded "Now you just watch your tone young man! You aren't ready, none of you are! People have died in this tournament! Do you understand!" Allen mumbled "At least they died fighting for something other than sitting at home…" Sue yelled "That's it! I want you go to your room and cool off! Do you understand!" Allen kicked over the chair he had plopped into and stomped toward his room. He slammed his door and there was a long silence surrounding the room. Johnny said breaking the void "And they call me the hot head!" Stevie laughed softly and Sue went into the kitchen flustered and started washing dishes furiously. She was mumbling to herself and going invisible every now and then from anger. Reed went in the kitchen to try to calm her down and Ben said "Well I guess I'll go somewhere and grab somethin to drink…anyone care to join me?" No one responded and Ben said "Well okay then…be back later…" He left and Johnny said "You wanna go for it?" Stevie said "Oh no…I would much rather want Allen to have it than me…seems like the sort of thing that draws crowds…not a big fan of crowds." Johnny laughed and said "C'mon I'll take you out for breakfast…seems like it won't be any here…"When they arrived back the sun was out and it was mid afternoon. Allen hadn't came out his room and apparently Sue was still partly in a bad mood. Johnny peered around the corner in the kitchen and said "Everything okay in here…nobody dead yet?" Reed said "Yes Johnny it's okay…Sue went to the store…not long before you all left…she's been gone a long time…" Johnny said "Probably blowing up the produce asle…she never was big on red peppers." Stevie laughed and Allen's door opened and he came out with a scowl on his face. He had apparently went back to sleep and Johnny said "You okay…I thought for a minute you were gonna explode…" Allen said "I wish…" Reed said "Now Allen there's no need for you to be angry…its for good reason they set an age limit…your mother was right, people have died in these tournaments…they aren't just for anybody." Allen yelled "Am I just anybody! Is that you see me dad!?" Reed sighed and said "That's not what I meant…you know that…" Allen said coldly "Yeah sure…" He went downstairs probably to the arcade and Reed called to him "Oh come on Allen! It's not what it seems!" Stevie said "He'll be alright…just give him some time…" Sue came in with an arm full or groceries, some were levitating around her in small forcefields. Johnny and Stevie took some and she said "Thank you…where's Allen?" Reed said "I think he went to the arcade…he's still upset." Sue put two sacks down on the counter and said "Well he might as well get over it…I mean who does he think he is Superman?" Johnny said "Oh Superman's got nothing on me…" Stevie said "I wonder if I should go talk to him…" Sue said "No don't worry he'll just have to get over it…" Several hours later Ben came back and saw Ally glued to the TV. Drew's new video was premering on TRL and Ben said "It's that Drew boy again…she been so hooked on him lately.." Sue said "Oh you know…teenage girls…" The host on TRL was talking to Drew on the phone and said "So Drew you seen any cute girls lately while on tour? Aside from Marili and the Pretty Kitties!" Drew's muffled voice came from the TV and said "Well you see I met a girl in New York…she's like…I don't know…I just know I'm in love with a girl named Allyson Grimm." Ally gasped and rewinded the TV. Drew repeated it again, Ally rewinded it twice. Johnny said "You're gonna break it!" Ben looked positively furious. Ally was still transfixed on the TV and Ben clunked toward her. He snatched the remote and crumbled it into a ball. "You mean to tell me you were seeing that boy while he was here! When I told you not to!" Ben screamed. Ally stood up with hot tears in her eyes and shouted "Yes daddy! I don't care…I love him too!!" Ben yelled "You don't know what love is!!!" Ally, now with tears streaming down her face said "I knew you wouldn't understand! You never do!!!!" She rushed past him and slammed her door once she was inside. Sue threw down the tea towel she was dryig a cup with and ran toward her room. "Sweetie it's Aunt Sue let me in…" Ally tore the door of the hinges and threw it into the hall. She was standing with her eyes filled with tears and Sue said "Oh sweetie…" Sue levitated the door back and held it in place with a forcefield. They could understand only one thing before she closed the door. "Nobody understands me…" Ben crushed the glass in his hand and and stomped out the house cursing under his breath. Reed sighed and Johnny said "Ah young love…you don't know how many times I've went through that conversation with mom and dad…I didn't cry though…" Stevie sighed and sat down and Johnny sat in the chair opposite him. "You'll go through that conversation…trust me…" Reed said "First Allen, then Ally, what's next you and Stevie having a aerial dogfight?" Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and Johnny said "Can you…" Stevie said "I can't fly!" Johnny sighed a breath of relief and said "Now how are we gonna change the channel!? Thanks a lot Ben…"

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- THE TWO CHAMPIONS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!

A couple of days later was the selection of the champions of the tournament. The whole city was in Rocafeller Square for the event and Stevie and his family made their way down there as well. Once there they selected a row of lawn chairs to sit in and waited for the mayor to come on the stage. Several minutes later, a round, short man in a brown suit walked out on stage and talked into the microphone. "Hem..hem…is this thing on? Well everyone welcome to our champion selection!" Applause came from the seats and the mayor smiled and said "Yes, well shall we get started before it snows? I heard it was going to be quite a downfall…now Mrs. Clarkson if you will please?" A tall dark skinned woman with a candy red peacoat came on the stage carrying a large metal box. She sat it on a small table next to the speaking podium. The mayor thanked her and she walked off. "Now as everyone knows, those eligible to participate were to come to the registration office and fill out a slip with their name on it." This time a tall man with a gray suit and thick coat came on the stage and said into a microphone he was holding "Now when the three slips come out, I will call your name…now shall we begin?" The man pressed a button on the side and a small slip of paper shot out and the man caught it. "Chamber of the Xavier Instiute!" A boy with a black mask covering his mouth and a long black trenchcoat walked up on stage at the applaude of others and members of his team. The mayor said "Next…Stature of the Young Avengers! Come on up!" A girl with long blonde hair walked on stage and entered the building behind the mayor, where Chamber was just directed to go. The man with the gray suit said "This is it…our final champion…and it's Victor Mancha of the Runaways come on up!" A boy with brown hair went on the stage and into the building behind the mayor. Applause commenced and the mayor began to speak again. "There you have it! Our champions…unforntunately there can only be one…one champio- Suddenly two slips of paper shot out of the box. Everyone grew silent for a moment and the man in the gray suit read the papers over and over. His face grew in horror and rushed it over the mayor and the lady in the red peacoat. Everyone was murming and Sue said trying to look over the seats "Wonder what's going on?" Stevie who was standing partly out his seat said "Some more paper shot out…must be a technical difficulty…" The mayor, the man, and the woman were arguing furiously. "There fifteen, they can't enter!" shouted the man in the gray suit. The mayor said "You know the rules, Mr. Dobson?!" The woman said "Please Mayor please…" The mayor held a hand up to her and said "I am a upset as you are Mrs. Clarkson…we'll get this straightened out! Now…" The mayor went back to the podium and looked very angry. "Will Tyler Doom come up here please!!!" Stevie and Allen looked at each other and Tyler came from the aisle walking with a smirk on his face. Once on the stage the mayor thrust the paper in his hand. Tyler didn't even look at it he just simply walked into the building where the others were. Allen said "What the!?" The mayor began arguing with the others again and after several long seconds he went to the podium again. Stevie was standing partly to see the mayor and many faces were contorted in confusion. The mayor spoke into the mic again. "Steven Storm..." Stevie sat down abruptly and every face turned to look at him. The mayor obviously couldn't find him and shouted sternly "Steven Storm!!!" Mr. Dobson directed his gaze to where he was sitting and the mayor made a motion to make him come here. Stevie felt frozen in space…his stomach had dropped to his knees, he couldn't have…no way… Sue pushed him and said "For goodness sake go up there…oh come on Stevie go!" Stevie was in the aisle and stood there looking at the face looking at him. Some were students from school and other he had never seen before. His steps felt like cement and kids started shouting "He's a cheater!!!" or "He's not even seventeen yet!!!" Once Stevie made it up on the stage and the mayor thrust the paper towards him. He looked down at the writing and clear as day it said "Steven Storm, age 15?" Stevie made his way inside the building and saw a room with the others sitting in chairs and he went inside. Victor said "What is it? They want us back outside…they didn't have to send two of you!" Stevie's mouth was extremely dry and his heart was pounding fiercly. Seconds later the mayor, Mrs. Clarkson, Mr. Dobson, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, a tall man with a strange ruby visor, and man with a golden battle helmet came bursting in. Stevie stepped back into the wall and Reed streched over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and shouted "Stevie did you put your name in for the tournament!!!?" Stevie stammered "No!!" The man with the helmet slammed a chair aside and yelled "Of course he's lying!! They both are!!" he said pointing to Tyler as well. Sue rushed between them and said "The hell he is! The registration office was specifically designed to scan the participants age, social security, and etc! If someone was underage they couldn't even get in the door, it has age scanners and a security system!" The man with the visor said "Well they used they're powers then…it's the only explanation!" Ben said "Okay everyone lets just calm down here! Stevie's been at home with us, he's hasen't been anywhere!" Mrs. Clarkson said "Well did you ask one of the older teens to do it for you all?" Sue sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you all that all participants were scanned thourghly! No way he could have entered unless someone from the inside sabotaged the box!" Mr. Dobson said coldly "Are you accusing one of us of putting these boys names in?" Sue said angrily "Well it depends…you might have miscounted!" Mr. Dobson was about to respond, but Johnny said "Everybody shutup!! What are we gonna do about these two?" Mrs. Clarkson said "Mayor this is entirely up to you…" The mayor walked by the fireplace and sighed deeply, looking into the flames. "We have no choice…as of this day these boys are legally contracted to participate in the tournament…" Johnny shouted "No, I won't allow it..I won't!!" Reed said "Johnny please…" The mayor turned around looking worn out and said "He has no choice, neither does Mr. Doom, as of today they are Teenhero champions…"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- ALLEN'S PROBLEM

Several minutes later they arrived back into the Baxter Building. The entrance was covered in press trying to get at Stevie but Johnny created twin walls of fire to keep them at bay. Sue put them out once they were inside and said "Johnny…calm down…" He said nothing and merely got on the elevator separate from everyone else. Stevie stood there, feeling very upset. "He's angry at me…" Sue said "No sweetie, it's not your fault…" Stevie could feel hot angry tears welling up in his eyes and said "Yes it is…I always get thrown into situations like this! I hate being the center of attention…" Sue hugged him and said "Oh honey don't worry, we'll get through this…now c'mon I'll fix you something to eat…" Stevie mumbled "I'm not hungry…" Sue said "I understand…but c'mon before Johnny burns the house down…" Reed, Ben, and Allen had already went upstairs and Sue and Stevie got on the next elevator. Once they got off they found Reed, Ben, Allen, and Ally standing there. "Its true…you're…" Stevie nodded reluctantly and Ally sat down on the couch breathing deeply. "I had just hung up from Mel, when she said turn on the news…you're all over the TV…" Stevie felt light headed and Sue saw him and said "You better go lie down…you'll feel better after a little nap." Stevie made his way toward his room, but Allen turned him around. "Well I'm hope you're happy…cheater…you're the center of attention!" Stevie couldn't believe Allen was talking to him this way and Sue said "Allen what has gotten into you? Apologize!!" Allen said "No…he's a cheater!" Stevie said "I didn't enter my name in that thing! You know I didn't! I was here with you guys!!!" Allen said coldly "Yeah, sure, how come we don't know you used that astral projection power to go there!?" Reed said "That would have been imposible the scanners at the office can detect when forced or power entry is being used…now Allen apologixe now…" Allen said "No." Sue screamed "Do it!!" Allen yelled back "Hell no!!!" He ran toward his room and before he went inside he called to Stevie "Fuck off…" Stevie'face grew angry and he went toward the door. Before he could even open it, suddenly it blasted open. Allen shot up from the bed and said "What, I could have swore I told you to fuck-"I didn't put my name in the tournament! Okay! You're being stupid!!!" Allen said "Yeah that's me…now leave…" Stevie rushed out the room and stomped into his own. He slammed the door and stood by the door for a minute breathing heavily. Stevie kicked his dresser and flopped on this bed. He was staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He had gotten along with Allen and couldn't believe, him of all people didn't believe him. Stevie rolled on his side and looked at the frosted covered New York outside. More snow came and Stevie counted the small flakes until sleep overcame him… When Stevie awoke it was nightime and the city lights were small speckles against the snowfall. Stevie rose out of bed and went inside the living room. Reed, Ben, and Sue were all sitting around and Reed said "Oh Stevie, feeling better?" Stevie lied and said "Yeah…where's dad?" Ben said "He stepped out for a minute, which means he's flying around the city somewheres…he'll be back…I told him not to freeze!" Stevie nodded and sat down by the balcony window. He looked out the window for any sign of his father, but couldn't find anything. Stevie pressed his head against the cold glass and stared at the city. "How did this happen…why did this happen…" he thought to himself. Sue was sighing to herself and Reed said "What's wrong honey?" Sue said "Everything! How did this happen?! All this bad stuff has just start happening suddenly! I want answers!" Reed said "I know…we've been investigating- "Who's we?" said Sue with an incredelous stare. Reed sighed and said "I mean me…I've been investigating the recent activity going on within the city and I figure Doom's got something to do with it." Sue said "How do you come to that? I mean he's always doing something…" Reed said "Yeah well I guessed when he had Beetle steal those documents…he wasen't just trying to hide distress signal reports, I bet there was something more in those documents." Ben said draining the tall can of beer he was drinking "Like what?" Reed looked over at Stevie and said "Maybe it's not best to talk about it here…" Stevie who was neither paying attention or listening to what Reed just said was just looking out the window. "How could this happen…someone put my name in the box…I bet it was Doom!" Stevie thought to himself. The phone rang and Sue picked it up and said "Hello? Oh hi JP…oh yes he's right here…Stevie..." Stevie got up from the cold floor and took the phone from Sue. "Hello?" he said. JP sounded estatic and quite out of breath. "Well Stevie I just heard, you happy that you got in?" Stevie said "No way! I didn't put my name in that stupid tournament!" JP said "Well, yeah obviously somebody put your name in…any guess who?" Stevie said "No idea, but you know…Tyler got in too, so maybe Doom did?" JP said "Maybe…dad's on a secret mission on the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and won't be back until Friday…so I'm stuck here…wanna hang out tommorow?" Stevie said "I dunno…everything is just…" JP said "I understand…well I'm here if you wanna talk, just call me on my cell…talk to you later…" Stevie said "Thanks…see ya…" He hung up the phone and Sue said "How's JP doing…everything okay over there?" Stevie said "Yeah…he said his dad was on a top secret mission…" Reed said "What?! I thought….never mind…" Sue eyed him supeciously and said "What is it? Reed what's going on…" Reed said quickly "Nothing…don't worry about it…seriously…." Ben said "Well Steve, what are you gonna do? The opening event is next week, couple of days before Christmas…" Stevie said "I don't know…what things go on in this tournament?" Sue said putting down her coffee mug "Well usually they test you on regular things that superheroes do, like endurance, strength, how do approach a situation under pressure, but then again the mayor did say it would be totally different this year…so we don't' really know what…" Stevie sighed heavily and said "Thanks anyway…I think I'll go back to bed…" Sue said "Sweetie don't worry yourself too much over this…we're already gonna have to deal with Johnny when he gets in…" Stevie went back into his room and layed back down. He wasen't tired, physically, but his mind was exhausted... "Well what are we gonna do?" said Sue folding the paper in the living room. Johnny still hadn't came home and Ben said "He better get in here before he becomes the Human Snowball!" Reed said "Don't' worry about Johnny…right now the issue is Stevie." Sue said "We don't even know his powers…he said he's got more…" Reed said "That's exactly what we're going to do…we have got to test him…" Ben said "How?" Reed sighed and said "We're gonna have too…fight him…" Sue and Ben looked up in shock and Sue said "No way he's only a boy!" Reed said "Just to where we can evaluate his limits and his powers…we won't hurt him…much…" Ben said "Reed I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean" Reed stopped both of them and said "It's decided…we are going to do it…and we are gonna need Johnny's assistance." Sue said "He'll never agree to it…" Reed said "He's going to have to if he wants Stevie to survive in this tournament." Ben said "Reed c'mon…what more could he do?" Reed said "You'll find Stevie is a strange boy…I mean we're all strange…but he just seems different…like there's this enormous power deep inside of him waiting to burst out…like a…cosmic storm…"

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- MYSTERIOUS SCARS...MEMORIES OF HIS PAST!

The next day Stevie woke up early and went to library to try to research to try to research the tournament, but when he went down there, it was closed. A sign on the doors said "Closed for the holidays" Stevie went back upstairs, crestfallen, and found Sue, Reed, and Ben wide awake watching the news. Stevie was sad to see that his father was not amongst them, he really wanted to talk to him. Sue could tell the look on his face and said "Your father is still asleep…he didn't get in tell about three in the morning." Stevie mumbled "Oh…" Allen came out his room yawning and said "Morning…what's for breakfast?" Sue said angrily "Nothing until you apologize!" Allen scratched his stomach and said "Well I guess it's cereal for me…" He went in the kitchen and fixed him a bowel of cereal and sat down to eat it. Stevie never felt so alone in the world…Allen was completely avoiding any contact with him and Stevie felt his father was too. Why did he have to come here? He wished he was back in Boston, with his friends. Stevie said "I'm going to take a walk…be back later." Sue said "Alright honey, don't stay too long because we need to talk to you about something." Stevie said "Right…" He left again and Stevie walked down to the ballroom. It was empty and Stevie just sat down in an empty chair. He was lost in his thoughts for several long minutes and suddenly he checked his watch. Stevie decided to go back to the house and when he arrived there he could hear his father's voice screaming "Hell no! I won't do it!" Reed said "Oh come on Johnny, he's in this! He needs our help!" Johnny yelled "I'm not going to fight my son! Screw this!" Stevie stepped around to see his father jump off the balcony and fly off in a burst of flames. Sue yelled "Johnny!!!" Stevie felt that empty void in his chest again and had the extreme urge to pack and get on the next flight to Boston. Sue sighed deeply and turned to Stevie and said "Stevie…don't worry…he's just…" She couldn't quite say what he was, but she just sat back down and continued reading the paper. Stevie simply went to his room and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling deeply immersed in his own thoughts. "Well, teacher are you happy? I'm finally gonna have to show my abilities…" Stevie stared for hours and dosed off. When he awoke it was night and snow was falling heavier than it was several hours ago. Stevie could feel his insides aching with hunger and he decided to go make a quite bite to eat. To his surprise however he found everyone in kitchen sitting and eating cake. Sue said "Good you're up…saved you some dinner, you must be hungry…" She got up and got a plate out of the oven and put it front of where he was sitting. Stevie was determined not to meet anyone's eyes, he could feel there occasional glares. Stevie ate in total silence while the others talked. Well except for Johnny and Allen, apart from the occasional grunts and small laughs. Stevie finished and put his plate on the counter and rushed toward his room. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, Allen's voice said "You know fans have been dropping of gift baskets, and care packages for you…quite a big fan base you've got…" Stevie could tell the last sentence was totally mocking him and Stevie turned around and said "You have really bad jealously issues you know…I really hoped you would find a way to do this stupid thing…" Allen stood up and said "I don't have jealously issues! You're a cheater! You used you're powers to get into that tournament, everyone can see that!!!" Stevie said calmly "Everyone or just you? Are you mad that I'm in the spotlight? See that what you want…to be just like the Fantastic Four…recognized for you're ablilites, right?" Allen shook with anger and said "I hope they put you through the ringer!" Stevie laughed and said "No one could ever do to me what he did to me…" He stared at his wrist, which suddenly a bright scar appeared. Allen said "What are you talking about…you really are crazy…." Stevie held up his wrist and showed it everyone. "No one will ever make me feel weak ever again…it's a promise I made to my self along time ago…you and me…no you all are different from me…" Sue said "Where did you get a scar like that from? I've never noticed it before!" Stevie said "That doesn't matter…more importantly is that Allen would be wise to not call me a cheater…it would be in his best interest…" Allen smirked and said "What are you gonna do? Do you're crazy kung fu moves on me…I can fight too you know…" Reed said "Boys please! No fighting!" Allen said "Why don't you try me…hotshot…" Stevie raised his hand and put it in front of his body. "Two hits…is all I need…" Before anyone could do anything Allen rushed over the table and ran toward Stevie. "I'll show you what I can do you little cheater!!" Allen reached to punch Stevie, but Stevie brought it down with his hand. Stevie crouched and extended his leg and sweeped Allen off his feet. Allen flew into a wall and got up extremely angry. Stevie sighed and said "I told you…" Sue screamed "That's it! I will not have fighting in here!" Stevie said "Sorry…but I'm done anyway…I won't fight him, just because he's pouting." Stevie went back toward his room and Allen said "What a freak…" Stevie said "You know something…Allen…the only reason you're mad at me is because I've been getting so much attention since I've came here…you know deep down there's no way I could have entered that tournament…I know you've been telling people I'm a cheater and I used my powers…" Allen looked shocked and said "How did…" Stevie look angry now and said "You think I didn't know!? I'm not stupid…I see how people here in the building look at me…kids and people from school whisper when they see me somewhere! You don't know who you're dealing with…I suggest that you shutup…before something very unpleasant happens to you…" Allen smirked again and said "You gonna kill me…need more media attention?" Stevie said "There are more ways to destroy someone other than killing them…" He looked at the scar again, his eyes filled with sadness, but at the same time…if it dare be…murderous intent…

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- SEEING THROUGH DECEIT AND THROUGH THE TRUTHS

Stevie woke up at six a.m. to find his room showered in golden light. He sat up and began to think what he was going to do today. Stevie still hadn't talked to his father and probably didn't want to bother him. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak out and go hang out with JP and Katrina. He showered and got dressed and went into the living room. Surprisingly it was deserted and Ally came from the kitchen corner with a package of bacon in her hand. "Oh hi Stevie, they had an early mission, want some eggs and bacon?" Stevie sat down and said "Sure…what kind of mission was it?" Ally said "Dunno, all they said was they'd be back later…Allen's gone too, I think he's over JP's house…" Stevie said "Kinda early…that's where I was planning to go…oh well." Ally said "Just because Allen is acting like a spoiled brat doesn't mean you can't go with you're friends…Allen is just gonna grow up! I mean no way you could have put you're name in! You were here the whole time…"Stevie sighed and said "Try telling that to him…"She sat down and poured her some orange juice and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar…wait where is it?!" Stevie laughed and said "It comes and goes…but don't worry about it…it's from a long time ago…" Ally said "It seemed like something happened with it…why did you say we're different from you?" Stevie sighed and said "It's because you all are…I can't tell you all why, but you all are." Ally said "Why…did someone do something to you…" Stevie said "Don't worry...now what are you planning on doing today… "Don't change the subject! Please…Stevie I need to know…" Stevie sighed and said "Listen you have a dad, Aunt Sue, Uncle Reed, dad, and Allen…also where's your mother?" Ally said "Her and dad split along time ago…anyway what are you talking about…" Stevie said "My point is…that even though your mom's not around…you still have people in you're life…you have never had to lose anyone…" Ally said "Stevie what are you talking about…your scaring me…" Stevie said "Don't worry about it…let's just eat…" Suddenly Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben, and Allen walked into the room from the elevators. Reed said "Good morning…something smells good…" Sue said "Now you all I could've cooked…" Ally said "That's alright I thought you all would be gone for a couple of hours? You're home early…" Stevie suddenly had a feeling of shock go through him. His hand shook, now bearing the bright pale scar. Sue looked at him nervously and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar?" Stevie said "Don't…don't…" Ben said "You feeling okay Stevie?" Stevie said coldly "No I'm not…why are you all back so early?" Reed said "Well because…well it is quite cold…" Stevie said scathingly "You all never left!" Everyone got quiet and Ally said "Yes they did Stevie I saw them leave…I heard the elevator…I thought I did…" Stevie's voice was trembling in anger and said "No Ally they didn't…it would have been easy for Aunt Sue to move the button on the elevator with her powers…they've been standing there invisible that whole time!!!" Ally gasped and said "But why….I don't understand…Uncle Reed?" Reed said nothing and his silence confirmed Stevie's suspcions. "They knew you would talk to me about my scar…well I didn't come here to be analyzed like some kind of freak…if you all want me to leave just say so!" said Stevie rising from the table. Allen partly opened his mouth to say something and Reed said "I guess we underestimated you…boy the power of youth these days…" Sue had tears in her eyes and said "Well we just needed to know…oh Stevie don't feel that way…we're really sorry…" Stevie said "It's not my fault that this stuff happens to me it just does!" Reed said "Stevie…we need to know everything…if someone is after you…" Stevie turned his head away and said "You all wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to you all…like I said I'm different from you all…" Sue said "Well…help us to…" Stevie said "Just please can we forget about it! I already have enough to deal- Suddenly Stevie fell to the floor. He felt like he was being sucked through a vaccum once again… "No Tyler you will not interfere! Do you here me!!!" screamed Doom. "But Father…if this could help with the ritual…" Doom smacked him down on the floor and stood over him. "You are a mere child…what could you possibly offer…you are only going to become a mere tool for him…" Tyler wiped his bleeding mouth and said "Is that how you really feel dad? I just a tool?" Doom turned away from him and said "Don't go sentimental on me…now's not the time it's almost ready…you will go into the tournament and bring…

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR- WHAT HE SAW...

Stevie woke up and saw everyone standing over him. Johnny said "Are you okay?!" Stevie said coldly "I'm fine…" Sue said "Was it another vision?" Stevie said "I'm not sure…" Regardless he was still angry with them. More Johnny than anyone. Why wouldn't he talk to him? He needed him more than ever and he ignored him for at least two days. Reed said "What did you see?" Stevie sat on the couch and said "Doom and Tyler…planning some kind of ritual…" He told them what he had seen and Reed sighed deeply and said "They are definitely up to something…ritual? I'll need Stephen's help on this one…" Stevie said "Why do you need my help I just… Sue giggled and said "No he means Dr. Strange…you both share the same name, just spelled differently." Reed said "I'll contact him…" He went to the phone and dialed several numbers. Reed said two quick words and hung up. Sue said "Well?" Reed said "There on their way…he's bringing Clea and JP…he needs Clea to help, JP just wants to visit." A golden burst appeared and three people appeared in the middle of the room. Dr. Strange, JP, and a beautiful caramel skinned woman with medium length grayis brown hair was standing in the middle of the room. She had the strange golden brown eyes that JP had and walked over and hugged Sue. "Oh Clea it's been awhile!" said Sue. Clea sighed and said "I know…but what can a mother do? Somebody always needs me…" JP snorted and mumbled "If your talking about you cooking…" She rounded on him, her eyes glowing intensely and said "What did you say!?" JP quickly said "Nothing mom, just I love you dearly…" Dr. Strange said "Now what is this you need help with Reed?" Reed said "Yes…now if you all can follow me…" They all left the room and JP began to follow and Dr. Strange halted him. "Not you…" JP sighed and said "You guys are so secretive…well if you all won't tell us anything…I guess we'll just go take down Doom…" Dr. Strange scolded "You'll stay right here or I'll freeze to the ground where you stand!" JP said scathingly "Well you all don't…what do you all have to really hide…we have powers too you know!" Clea yelled, her eyes blazing, "Jacob Percival Strange, do not talk to your father that way!" JP's eyes were blazing bright gold and a bright flaming aura surrounded him. "DON"T CALL ME JACOB PERCIVAL!!!" The floor boards begin to melt and the whole house began to shake. Allen fell out the chair he was sitting in, the cup in Ally's hand shattered, Stevie fell over the couch. Dr. Strange said "Oh calm down…" JP shook his head, his eyes back to normal. There was a large scorch mark where he was standing and his said "Oh sorry…" He waved his hand and it disappeared. Allen said "Whoa…just because she called you Jacob Percival…" JP said coldly "You'd do the same if a fool of a grandfather named you that!" Clea said "Now Jac-I mean JP your grandfather was a very wise man…" JP said scathingly "He experimented on goats mom! Is that what you thought of me when I was born a goat?!" Stevie, Allen, Ben, Johnny, and Ally laughed. Dr. Strange said "Never mind…c'mon it's almost dark." They all left and only the kids were alone in the living room. JP said "So have you and Allen made up yet Stevie?" Stevie mumbled "Not exactly…" JP said "Well Al, why are you so mad at Stevie anyway? You know he couldn't have entered that tour- "I'll think I'll go to the arcade…too many undesirable people here…" said Allen walking toward the elevators. JP merely ignored his comment and waved cheerfully saying "Okay see you later Allen!" Allen turned around and said scathingly "Don't mock me…what was that!?" JP looked puzzled and said "Manners…are you imagining things?" Before Stevie could stop himself he blurted out "Wouldn't be a first time…" Allen looked furious, but simply stormed out the house. JP sighed and said "He'll come around, don't worry." Ally said "He's acting so stupid! So is Uncle Johnny moping around the place! They don't care at all how Stevie feels…their only thinking about themselves! Stevie's about the only sensible male around here!" JP said "Even Mr. Richards?" Ally snorted and said "Don't even get me started…he's one of the worst! You'd think with all that brain power…but what can you do?" JP and Stevie laughed and after several hours all the adults came up from the lab. JP said "Anything?" Reed shook his head and said "Not really…Doom is really covering his steps this time…there's no trace of any strange activity." Sue said "Stevie are you sure you saw…" Stevie said "Of course! They were talking about some kind of ritual…" Dr. Strange said "Curious…Dr. Doom has magical protection against any supernatural forced entry into his home…nobody should be able to astral project there…are you sure it wasn't another power…like precognition?" Stevie said "I felt like I was there…I wasn't seeing into the future, it was happening at that very moment." Clea said "How do you know?" Stevie said "Because I saw a digital clock on the wall which read the exact time and date, which was a couple of hours ago." Dr. Strange said cheerfully "Excellent observation…" JP said "Alright…well c'mon I'm starving…let's get home so I can work down tonight's brisket…mmm can taste that cementy block now…" Clea glared at him and said "Jacob, my cooking is very good…Wong and your father eats it!" JP's face tensed in anger and said "Mom…don't call me Jacob…and anyway that's because they don't want to hurt your feelings." Clea rounded on her husband and glared at him "Is this true!?" Dr. Strange had a nervous face and said "No dear I think your cooking is excellent…hey don't use the Eye on me!" Clea's eyes were blazing gold and she said "Okay I guess your not lying…then it's just you JP!" JP said "You know dad knows how to supress his true thoughts don't you…" Clea rounded back on him and Dr. Strange said "Well very well lets get out of here so these people can enjoy theirs!" They all stood back in the middle of the room and Sue called "Don't forget about the Christmas Party! Thursday at seven!" Dr. Strange bowed and before he left, Stevie could have swore he saw his eyes change from brown to cloudy blue and glared at Reed. Reed jolted as if a small electric shock shot through his body. His faced relaxed and he glared back at Dr. Strange, his eyes focused. Stevie could not help thinking they were having some secret conversation that nobody but them could hear. They disappeared in a flash of golden light and Sue said "Well let me get started…how does grilled chicked sound?" Stevie's mind was still pondering what just happen for the split second, between Dr. Strange and Reed, and Sue called him. "Stevie you okay? Maybe you should lie down for a minute while dinner gets ready…" Stevie said "Yeah…sure…" Before going to his room he glanced at Reed who staring out the window. He saw Stevie's reflection and Stevie hurridly went inside…

CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE- EARLY PRESENTS

A couple of days later it was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited about the next day and the Christmas Party. Ben was singing carols and was drinking a huge mug of egg nog. Ally said "Dad don't go having gas later!" Ben said "Oh this is nuthin!" Stevie however was still in a melonchonic mood. He barely spoke to his father and didn't communicate to Allen at all. Would this ruin their once blossoming friendship? Would Allen really let a stupid tournament come between them? "Oh well his loss…" Stevie thought to himself as he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot and felt he would spent the rest of his holidays doing it. At five he got up and got ready for the party. He put on his new sweater and a pair of jeans and headed in the living room. The place was decorated in garland streaming all over the banisters and walls. Red velvetine bows, golden, silver, and green baubles on the tables. The large Christmas tree that Ben had brought in was littered with present under it and was shining brightly with lights and ornaments. The smell or baked turkey, cakes, and other delicious aromas filled the air. Stevie's troubled heart lightned up almost instaneously. Ally hugged him and said "Merry Christmas Stevie! Here's to being my favorite cousin I just met!" Stevie said "Thanks…same to you…sure smells good…" Sue said "Thanks sweetie…now go have some fun, you deserve it." Before Stevie could go sit down the elevator rang and a small crowd of people came in. Dr. Strange, Clea, JP, a Asian man with jade green robes, Spider-man, or Peter as he was tonight, a beautiful red haired woman, and an soft elderly woman. She was carrying a large tray of food, such as everyone else and sat it on the table. Sue, Ally, and Stevie greeted everyone and more and more people arrived. After the next ten people arrived a bald man in an electric wheelchair, accompanied by a beautiful gray haired Black woman, a gruff hairy muscular man with a cigar dangling out his mouth, and what looked to be a blue demon covered in navy fur. Sue said "Ororo! Logan! Put that out by the way, Professor Xavier, Kurt! I'm so glad you all could make it!" The hairy man put the burning cigar out in his hand, to which left a huge burn. Stevie gasped at this silently, but when he looked back it was gone. JP whispered to him holding a glass of egg nog "That's Wolverine…he's one of the toughest fighters we got…and it's not his adamatium skeleton that's what special about him, it's his healing factor…they say he could be hundreds of years old…" Stevie said puzzled "Adamatium?! Why that's the strongest- "Metal in the known world yeah…" said JP finishing his nog and swirling around the glass. Stevie said "Who's the lady and the…the…blue thing…sorry…" JP laughed and said "That lady over there is Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm…she has the abilty to psionically control the weather." Stevie whistled softly and said "That must be a useful power…" JP laughed again and said "Yeah it is…and for the blue thing…that's Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, he has the ability to teleport and even blend himself in shadows." Stevie said "Teleporting seems dead useful…you seem like you use it a lot." JP sighed and said "Yeah it is…but the only thing I haven't mastered it yet…I can only go about half a mile…my dad can travel across dimensions!" Stevie said "Whoa…" JP said "Yeah I know…anyway we should get out of here…more people are starting to come and I don't want to be up under all these adults." Stevie looked around and found the place was getting extremely uncomfortable and walked out of the house with JP. They saw that not only the house was having a party but the whole building as well. The levels were all crowded and both boys found it hard to make it toward the Teen Party they were having second ballroom, which was smaller than the main one. People from school was here, also kids Stevie had never seen before. Allen was standing on a wall drinking spiced punch with two boys from school. Ally was dancing with Melodi, and some of her other senior friends. JP said "We probably don't want to hang with Al tonight…he'll just be in a bad mood…c'mon there's some seats over there." They sat down over in a small seating area and began talking. Stevie looked around and said "It's packed tonight…I don't even recognize some of these kids!" JP said "That's because some of them are from the Xavier Institute…and some other schools by the looks of it." Stevie said "Xavier Institute? Isn't that a school for mutants?" JP nodded and said "It's run by the guy upstairs in the wheelchair…Professor Xavier…the world's most powerful telepath!" Stevie raised and eyebrow and said "Really?" JP said "Yes…he's the leader of the X-Men and many mutants and superheroes seek him out for expert advice." Stevie said "He must be really powerful to run a entire school of mutants, a large mutant team, and give advice to other people as well!" JP said "Yes he is quite good…and those people upstairs with him are some of most powerful team members…and some that have been with him a long time." Stevie said "So did he teach them as well?" JP nodded again and said "Yeah…he taught most of his team and most of them work as teachers at his school as well." Stevie said "Hey how come you, Ally, Allen, or me never went there?" JP said "Well my dad did seriously consider putting me there when that whole Apocalyspe war thing was happening, but I guess not…as for you, Allen, and Ally…well you all have got superhero parents to teach you all! Just like me…most kids that go to the Xavier Institute are homeless, orphans, and have been seriously attacked against prejudice for being a mutant." Stevie said "But mutants can be legally register citizens of the United States?! I don't- "Just because they passed a law saying mutants are legal citizens doesn't stop people from fearing them and hating them…" Stevie sighed "I guess your right…so what about the difference between mutants and superhumans?" JP said "Well mutants are people born with a specific gene that will activate and give that person specific abilities that normal humans don't have. It usually occurs during puberty and no person's gene is alike…if that were the case everyone would have the same powers." Stevie said "Okay so what about superhumans?" JP said "Superhumans are humans who had some freak accident that givens them superhuman powers…such as the Fantastic Four who were hit by a cosmic storm in space, which gave them their abilities…a classic tale of a person stepping in some nuclear sludge, then the next day they can fly, shoot laser beams out their eyes, and can lift a eighteen wheeler truck." Stevie laughed and said "So if my dad is superhuman…and mom's a mutant what does that make me?" JP said "Half and half I guess…me I'm what you call magical…but my powers classify me as a mutant, just like Allen and Ally." Stevie said "Oh so their both mutants…okay I understand." JP yawned and said "I'm hungry lets go upstairs and get something to eat…personally I'm not in the mood for chips, pigs in a blanket, and watery punch." Stevie looked at the snack table and he remembered the smell of the honey baked ham upstairs and said "Agreed." They both left and made their way back upstairs. On the floor below the house a loud boom erupted outside, which made the whole building shake. Stevie peered out the window and saw others doing the same. JP peered out the opposite window of Stevie and said "What the hell was that?" Another boom, this time it knocked down everyone in the hall. The lights flickered of for a second and Stevie got up stifly. He looked back out the window. Nothing was there but the silent falling snow…FLASH! A large red robotic eye was staring directly at Stevie. Stevie gasped and a large robotic claw tore through the wall and grabbed him. It swung him madly in the air and attempted to leave, but was hit by a flash of light. JP was standing there his fist glowing electric blue. The large robotic octopus glared at him and JP attempted to fire another, but it knocked him back into a wall leaving a cloud of smoke. It left with Stevie and people in the building and in the streets were screaming. The smoke cleared and JP was crouched on the wall defying gravity and hissed "Shit on Christmas Eve!" He disappeared in a flash of golden light. Upstairs Peter said "What the hell is that!?" Logan extended six very sharp claws from his knuckles and said "Anyone in the mood for calamari?" Clea screamed "It has somebody in it's claw! JP landed in a golden flash, his sweater torn and a large fresh cut across his cheek and yelled "That thing has Stevie!" Johnny gasped and immediately burst into flames and rushed toward the balcony door. He would go through them if he had to. Soon as he hit the door a invisible force knocked him back out of flame mode. "What the hell!" he screamed. Reed said "It's a forcefield!" Sue screamed "We gotta break through it!"

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- THE PRELIMENARIES AND MAKING UP

The thing that had Stevie through him into a fresh pile of snow. Stevie choked on the freezing snow and a gruff voice yelled "Hey champion wanna take me on!" Stevie looked up and saw he was surrounded by thugs, criminals, and evil mutants. Stevie thought "What's going on here!?" Then he saw Chamber rush by blasting several of them. He yelled to Stevie "Glad you could make it into the entrance part! Now just start taking down these guys!" Stevie couldn't understand what was going on but he had no choice, several of them rushed toward him. He blasted some back and kicked a couple into the cars that were left on the street. One large muscular one tried to grab him around the neck but he threw him over his shoulder. One was to the right of him with a knife, he kicked it out his hand and blasted him into a nearby cinderblock. More tried to come at him but he quickly disposed of them. He saw Stature and Victor run up to him along with Chamber and Tyler. Victor doubled over gasping for breath and screamed "Is that it?" Chamber said "I don't' think so…here comes that octopus thing…" Victor said "Oh great how are we gonna defeat that?" Stevie said "We're gonna have to work together!" Tyler snorted and said "With you people…I don't think so…" Stevie said scathingly "We don't need you anyway…how many people did you take down two?" Tyler opened his mouth in anger , but Chamber interrupted him and said "Let's just go!" The four of them ran toward it and Victor sent two small rockets at it. The black metal body had two large holes in it and was sparking. Stature grew about twenty feet high and punched it leaving a huge dent in it's large red eye. Next Stevie and Chamber sent concussive beams of energy at the metallic monster. It exploded and sent smoke everywhere. They shielded their eyes and when the smoke cleared no trace of the monster, the thugs, criminals, or mutants were left. Let alone traces of a fight happening. People came out and began clapping at them. The mayor spoke from a megaphone on top a low building "Good job champions! You all pass the prelimerlary rounds! Also Merry Christmas!" He laughed deeply and Stevie slumped on the ground gasping for air. Chamber helped him up and said "Good job…your pretty good." Stevie grinned and said "Thanks, you're not bad yourself…" Victor and Stature both left and Chamber told Stevie he'll see him later. Stevie waved back to him and Tyler said "Well…I didn't expect you to finish…must been luck." Stevie turned to him and said coldly "I didn't even expect you to throw a punch…I mean their so weak…" Tyler's face rippled in anger and his said "Yeah well… "Tyler it's time to go…" said a cold drawling voice in an allyway. Dr. Doom emerged from the allyway his long dark green cloak dusting up snow as he walked. Tyler turned back to Stevie and said "Don't expect to last through this tournament Storm…your dead…you might as well plan the arrangements right now…" With that he turned on his heel and left. They both walked back into the allyway and seemed to disappear within the fog. Stevie eyed the spot carefully, but suddenly felt like he was being pulled by a invisible hook. In a flash of orange light he landed on house floor and everyone clapped as he opened his eyes. Ally said excitedly "You were great!!!" Peter shook his hand violently and said "Excellent, absolutely!" Ben and Johnny hoisted him on their shoulders and chanted "Stevie's the guy! Lose an arm, or a leg, never!!!" The mayor stepped forward and said "Yes, yes! Our youngest champion perform quite brilliantly tonight!" Stevie said "You know you could have warned us before hand!" Everyone laughed and the Mayor sighed "Alas I couldn't that was supposed to be a situation where a dangerous situation were to occur…and there are now warnings unfortunately most of the time…" Sue said "Okay what are we waiting for lets party!!" Everyone screamed very loudly and Allen came through the door and yelled "What the hell is that all about?!" He had obviously been outside looking at Stevie and Ben and Johnny let him down. Allen looked nervously at him and very awkward silence befell the house. Ben said to them "Alright everyone back to ya knittin or what ever! This is already going to be hard without you sappy gits lookin!" Everybody moved to what they were doing, reluctantly. Stevie could almost tell that Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo were listening. Stevie turned to Allen and Allen said "I guess you'd have to be crazy to put your name in that tournament…I mean that was only the prelimenaries!" Stevie said coldly "You finally caught on…" Allen said "Well I wasn't the only one saying you'd cheated…I mean a lot of kids were saying it behind your back…" Stevie sighed and said "Great just what I need, more unwanted attention…" Allen laughed slightly and said "I guess I was a bit hysterical…I'm sorry…" Stevie said simply "Don't worry about it, now lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Allen laughed and then looked down to see Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo looking at them teary eyed. Sue gasped silently "Boys…"

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN- CHRISTMAS

The next morning Stevie was woke abruptly out of his sleep with Allen landing on his body yelling "Christmas!" Stevie awoke groggly and saw that it was only four thirty and it was still dark out. But since he was up he went into the living room. Everyone was awoke and Stevie was bombarded with presents when he sat down. "Merry Christmas Stevie!" said everyone. Stevie smiled and said "Thanks everyone, Merry Christmas to you all too." Allen tore fiercely at large package and found a new green Mac laptop computer inside. Allen yelled gleefully and began tearing at the other packages. Ally was wearing a new fluffy pink Heatherette jacket she'd been wanting for months and smelled the perfume Sue had just got her. "Wow Aunt Sue this smells amazing?" Sue wearing her new robe Ben got for her, said "Your welcome, now you don't wear that everyday okay…it's for special occasions." Ally said "Okay…wow I've been needing this!" She just opened up her pink Mac laptop which was identical to Allen's. Stevie opened up a long, thin package and inside was a white and electric bass guitar. Stevie saw it had a signature saying "To Stevie, Yours Adam Levine" Stevie said "Wow…dad how did you get this?!" Johnny smirked and said "I helped Maroon 5 get to their gig on time once…told them you were a fan." Stevie then opened another package, which was an electric blue Mac laptop like Allen's and Ally's. After several more rippings the presents were finally done. Reed got several beaker sets from Sue, Johnny, Stevie, Allen, Ben, and Ally. A new scarf from Sue, a digital chemical scanner from Johnny and Ben, and an large encyclopedia of biophysics from Ally and Stevie. "Thanks you all, I've been looking for this!?" Sue got diamond earrings, a diamond braclet, and a new gold watch from Reed. A new 16 megapixel digital camera from Ally and Ben, a 500 dollar gift card to Dolce and Gabbana from Stevie and Allen, and new Hound's Tooth coat with matching purse from Johnny. Johnny got a new flat screen t.v. from Ben, a new motocross set from Allen, a 500 dollar gift certificate to a expensive men's clothing store that he liked from Reed, a new sweater from Ally and Sue, and Stevie got him the best gift of all. He wheeled in a new black and orange motocross bike that Johnny had been wanting for years. "Stevie…how did you get this…this isn't even out in America…" Johnny stammered touching the carbon steel frame. Stevie smiled and said "Well lets just say I have a friend over in Japan that happens to have a father that is the maker of these bikes…" Allen dropped his mouth and said "Wow Stevie you've been to Japan?!" Stevie raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Of course where did you think I learned all my martial arts?" Allen's jaw dropped along with everyone else. "You've went to Japan?!" said Allen. Stevie still looked puzzled and said "Of course where did you think I learned it all?" Ally said "Hey Stevie can you even speak Japanese?" Stevie grinned and said "Of course! Along with other languages…" Their conversation was interupted however when the doorbell rang. Ben said "Who the hell is that at this hour?" A tall man in gray slender pea coat with steel gray hair was standing in the doorway. His hair had several fresh snowflakes in it, as well did his coat. Sue smiled and ushered him in. "Why Mr. Dobson how are you this Christmas Day?" she said. He shrugged the flakes out of his hair and smiled and said "Oh I'm just fine…Merry Christmas to you all!" They all responded back with a cheerful "Merry Christmas!!!" and Mr. Dobson said "Well I'm just delievering our champion's official opening task uniform…the Mayor and many other workers at City Hall are personally rooting for you…as well as I am! You have got quite a fan base now…several fan websites opened up after the preliminaries last night…also people have start making shirts with you name on it…" Stevie choked and said "Really?! Why!" Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Umm…well because your parents and also your one of the youngest champions we have ever seen…and by the looks of last night, one of the most skilled…oh yes Ms. Fairfield on the fifth floor of City Hall wanted you have this…" He took a blue t-shirt out of the long package he was holding. Mr. Dobson unfolded it and on the front was a outline of Stevie's head, just in white and under it, it read Allen repressed the urge not to laugh and Stevie merely burst out in laughter. Mr. Dobson looked at them and said "What? Steviehead has become the most visited site in the Eastern coast within the past twenty four hours…people want you to make a special apperance at City Hall for a Christmas Party…" Stevie said "No thanks…seems like the sort of thing that will draw people…I'm just gonna hang here today." Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Well for you to be a champion, you sure don't want to be in limelight…understandable…well I'll be off then, farewell!" He left and Stevie took the long package from the table and opened it. He held it up and it was long cloak like windbreaker. It was black and blue and had stripes down the arms. On the front was a round Fantasic Four insignia and on the back it read "Storm 5". Ally said "That's hot what's it for?" Stevie said "Dunno…" Also inside were matching pants, fingerless gloves, and shoes. Sue said "Well Stevie go put that away and lets finish unwrapping the presents!" Stevie took the box gingerly and laid it on his bed. Once he came back out he was tackled by what seemed to be a mass of silky brown hair. Stevie gasped "M-mom!!!" Nicole beamed at him and said "Merry Christmas!!!" Stevie said "But I thought you were on tour and wouldn't be back tell June!?" She laughed and said "Well I told Jerry that since you were in the tournament and we would be performing in it, we might as well had came back!! So here I am…we just got in late last night…the girls are still sleeping though…along with Drew." Ally's bottle of perfume almost slipped out her hand and Nicole said "So…Merry Christmas my little champion!" Stevie said "How did you know?" Nicole said "Your father told me of course…first thing when you all got home…he seemed like he had to fly to tell me, couldn't just called me…" Stevie realized why his father had been gone so long that night and he said "Are you mad?" Nicole said sweetly "Of course not honey…it's not your fault…we're gonna get to the bottom of this…this just isn't coincidence…" Stevie cheered up immensly and he said "I'm glad your hear Mom!!" Nicole hugged him tightly and said "I am too…so lets open your present I got you!" Stevie said "Oh but Mom I mailed yours…" Nicole said "I already got it…so did the girls and Drew…they were really excited!!" Stevie said "Well did you like it?" Nicole grinned and said "Of course it was quite lovely…I'm glad you remebered that I love Channel No. 5!!!" Stevie grinned and said "Thanks…" Nicole turned to Johnny and said "Oh Johnny thanks…I love the earrings and the car…" Allen yelled "You got her a car!?" Johnny grinned and said "Yeah kinda…" Nicole laughed and said "Yeah the Benz is just calling out to me…but hey I got you all presents too!!!" Nicole had got Sue a large Italian cookbook (Italian food was Sue's favorite), a Louis Vutton purse, and new stailess steel rice cooker she had been wanting for months. She got Reed a very expensive satalite phone which could withstand a large nuclear rocket, a crystal beaker set, and what he had been really wanting, a new pair of wool socks to keep his feet warm while he worked late at night in lab. Ben received two box tickets to a boxing match of the century, a large winter coat from Paris that cost as much as a small speedboat, and a matching hat, scarf, and glove set. She got Ally a Gucci mailcarrier, (You'll need that for college to make the other girls jealous!), very expensive Jimmy Choo pink leather pumps, and a very lovely smelling Dior perfume. Allen received a new model handheld game system called the Playsquad X.9, which hadn't been released yet, but Nicole got it months ahead, a new jacket from a nice urban store in Spain and new silver watch. Everyonr enjoyed their gifts and spent their time amongst each other. Stevie felt like he was on air and nobody could bring him down...not even Apocalypse.


	3. Chapter 3

Fantastic Four: The Legacy of Stevie (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS...EXCEPT CHARACTERS I CREATED SUCH AS STEVIE, ALLEN, AND ETC. PLEASE DON'T STEAL. I USE THINGS FROM MY FAVORITE THINGS SUCH AS NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, AND ETC. IF YOU SEE IT GOOD FOR YOU I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. I JUST LOVE WRITING AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR FUN. ENJOY AND KEEP ON WRITING. LOVE YA!)

PROLOUGE

The clouds were beautiful… He had never been up this high before… it was all so nostalgic. He loved it, it felt like he was not even in the airplane at all, he dreamed he was soaring…actually soaring... his head fell back and his eyes closed…he was soaring…

CHAPTER ONE-NEW BEGINNINGS

"Good afternoon passengers we have arrived in New York International Airport! I hope you all have enjoyed flying American Airlines! Please enjoy your stay!" The boy got up and hoisted his large suitcase from the overhead compartment and made his way off the plane. Once the boy was in the crowded New York airport he scanned around for any sign of the people he was going to meet with. He searched for several long minutes, until he saw a tall balding man in a suit, with a sign with his name on it. The boy introduced himself and they both made their way out into the busy streets of New York. The boy climbed into the back of a long stretch Limo and they headed down a very busy street. The boy could not help but sticking his head out the window and look at the tall buildings surrounding him. He didn't even notice that the car was moving through the heavy traffic once more and in a matter of minutes the driver, named Stan said "Master Steven we are here, welcome to the Baxter Building." Stevie told "Thanks Stanley, just call me Stevie." Stevie made his way to a large building with about a million windows on it, all reflecting in the sunlight. He went inside and found a huge lobby with bronze floors and walls and many people in business suits on cell phones conducting business in fast tones. Stevie made his way to elevators looking at the tall ceiling as he went. Once inside the elevator, Stevie pushed the top most button on the panel. He could feel he gravity shifting as he rose to the 30th floor. The elevator came to halt and the doors opened, blinding Stevie with sunlight. He held his hand face to cover the blinding light, but was soon the light was obscured by a beaming blonde haired woman. Stevie didn't know if he had gone to heaven and if this was an angel, but the woman said "Stevie! Oh my look how much you've grown! Come in!" The woman dragged him into a huge living space. The woman turned around and said "Stevie, I've missed you so much!" Stevie knew who this was he hugged her and said "Good to see you too, Aunt Sue." Stevie followed her into a huge living room, where a brown and gray haired man was sitting on the couch, with papers scattered over the brown coffee table. Sue touched him on the shoulder and said "Reed, he's here." She turned him toward Stevie, and the man stood up and went toward him. He shook his hand and hugged him and said "Welcome Stevie, I haven't seen you since you were little, you've gotten so big!" Stevie said smiling "Good to see you Uncle Reed." Sue directed Stevie toward a hallway and told him "Now your things have already been brought up, and your room is second door on the right." Stevie thanked his aunt and uncle and made his way toward his room. He turned the cold metal knob of the door and stepped inside. The room was decorated in blue, Stevie's favorite color, and a large bed was adorned in fresh sheets in the middle of the room. He set his backpack in the corner and looked around. He plopped on his bed, which he found very comfortable. He looked at the nightstand next to him and saw a picture of his father, with a large motocross trophy, beaming, in his hand. Stevie studied the picture for a moment and began thinking how his father would be. He was already nervous for meeting him in a long time, so he decided to think about something else. He got up from the bed and made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtains and found he had a perfect view of the city. Stevie had to breathe for a moment, just to soak in all that he was experiencing right now. New York was nothing like Boston. He made his way back out the room after several minutes, and he saw a dirty blonde haired boy sitting with his aunt and uncle. The boy turned around and saw Stevie and instantly jumped up to greet him. He shook his hand quite violently while speaking in fast tones. "Hey Stevie I'm Allen, your cousin, welcome to New York!" Stevie gasped for air and said "Thanks." Sue rapped Allen on the head with a magazine and said "Enough Allen, now you boys hungry? It'll be awhile tell dinner." Allen said "Mom you know I am." Stevie said "I guess so." Sue said "Good, now Stevie you are welcome to anything in this house, just don't go messing around in your uncle's lab, I don't want you to lose an arm or better yet to grow four more." Stevie laughed nervously and sat down at the table while Sue made some sandwiches for Allen and him. Stevie enjoyed his time with his aunt, cousin, and uncle. They talked and laughed for a couple of hours, and by the time Sue looked up, it was already six o'clock. She sprang up and said "I better get started on dinner! They will be home at seven!" Stevie asked her if she needed any help, but she told him to just relax. Stevie felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about his father. He tried to stay in the conversation with Allen and Reed, but his mind just kept wandering. The house was filled with the smells of baked chicken, pepper, and fresh herbs. Stevie could feel his stomach growling, the sandwiches seemed ages ago. Sue set the table and called them all to dinner. Stevie sat down with Allen and Reed while Sue put creamy mashed potatoes in front of them. Reed eyed them hungrily and motioned to get a little taste, but his hand was quickly slapped by Sue. She sat the chicken, broccoli casserole down and sat down also. She said "They should be coming right about- BRRRZ! The elevator bell rang loudly and Stevie motioned to hear if his father was coming. He heard footsteps, his heart start pacing… someone was coming around the corner…it was- A girl? A dark cream colored girl was standing in the living room on a cell phone talking very loudly. "Okay Mel, I'll call ya later girl, yeah, okay, t.t.y." She closed the phone and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Stevie and said "Hello everyone" apparently not noticing him, until Sue kicker her under the table. She yelled "Ouch! Aunt Sue! Oh! Hi there Stevie Im Allyson, but you can call me Ally. Im Ben's daughter, you'll meet him in a minute." She shook his hand and tucked in for dinner. There was another loud ring and this time Stevie could here two footsteps. One was very loud and thick sounding. Stevie stayed turned around, he could feel his head sweating. He ducked under the table to act like he was tying his shoe, and then he heard voices. "Im telling you Ben, she was a model! She had the look and everything!" A very gruff voice responded and said "I don't know Johnny, what model works in a diner?" Stevie knew his father was here, for he had heard his name. Sue said "You all went to a diner?! I cooked this big dinner!" Johnny said nothing he was more interested in the spot Stevie was sitting. Ben said "Calm down Susie, we just went for coffee." Stevie could not pretend any longer because Johnny had called his name. "Stevie…" Stevie turned around slowly, his heart racing, and was facing his father. There was an awkward silence in the room. Stevie's mouth was dry; he didn't know what to say. Johnny broke into a wide grin and outstretched his arms and said "Give your old man a hug!" Stevie got up and went into his father's arms. He held him close; Stevie could hear his heart beating fast as well. He whispered "I've missed you…" Stevie could feel his warmth, which was much warmer than any hug he had all day. Stevie could smell him, his smell of some cologne and a bit of motor oil. Sue sniffled, so did Ben. Stevie just noticed that a huge living rock was standing there. Stevie didn't panic though, he just introduced himself. The rock man said "Im Ben Grimm, or better known as the Thing, and if you ever need me im here." Sue said while wiping her eyes "Yes…sniff…Stevie your UNCLE Ben is here as well." She put emphasis on uncle, and Johnny said "C'mon lets eat, Im starving!" They all sat down, Johnny sat the opposite of Stevie and they began to eat. They all talked and laughed and Stevie found himself full and very sleepy. Johnny yawned loudly and said "Well folks I think it's time to be hitten the old hay." Sue said "I agree we do have a big day tomorrow!" Allen said "What's going on? Ow!" Ally hit Allen hard on the shoulder and motioned to Stevie. Stevie didn't see it though, because he was busy talking to Reed about nuclear fusion. Allen heard some of their conversation and interrupted them and said "Stevie you know about that stuff?!" Stevie said "Yeah…why?" Allen said "Well it's just that dad and mom are about the only nerds here, not saying that you are, but you actually **know** about that stuff?" Stevie replied again "Yeah." Allen whistled softly and said "Hey Uncle Johnny you got a regular genius!" Johnny patted Stevie on the back and said "That's my boy." After a couple of minutes they all went to bed, and Stevie bid everyone good night. He made it into his room and almost forgot to call his mother. He pulled from the zipper of his backpack, his cell phone and pressed the call button. After several rings, his mother picked up and said "Hello Stevie?" Stevie sat down on the bed and said "Yeah mom it's me." She sighed and said "Oh thank goodness, I thought you almost forgot! Me and the girls just finished up on stage." Stevie sighed and said "Well Im just checking in before I go to sleep." His mother said "Okay, are you alright, your father hasn't poisoned you or anything?!" Stevie laughed and said "No mom, he is really happy to see me." She sighed in relief "Yes, well he hasn't seen you in awhile…you enjoying yourself?" Stevie responded "Yes everyone here is so nice." She paused for a minute and said "Well, honey I love you and I promise I won't be on tour long okay?" Stevie said "Okay mom, love you, see you soon." She said "Okay love you too, be careful, tell everyone I said hello." Stevie yawned and said "Okay good night." CLICK! He closed the phone and plugged it on the charger. He changed into his pajamas, and laid down on the bed. Stevie stared out the huge window for a moment then turned on his side, thinking to himself. He only rolled one more time. Then it was black…

CHAPTER TWO-TEARS OF A BROKEN HEART

Stevie dreamed he was in a dark room, with metal walls, a dark cloaked figure was telling him to come closer…he walked forward and then the dark figure raised his hand. He couldn't breathe…he was dying…the figure raised another hand, a flash of light…He was…"GASP! Stevie sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat. He felt his head, it was pulsing with pain. What a strange dream? He could not understand what would cause him to dream like that. It felt so real, he felt like he was really dying. Stevie got up and looked at the time from the glow of his cell phone. It was only 3:45…3:45! Stevie realized he had been fifteen for hours now! Stevie made his way to the restroom across the hall. He used the toilet and washed his hands. Stevie looked in the mirror at himself, still thinking about the dream. It was so strange! He didn't know what else to do so he just splashed some cold water on his face, to clear his head. He wiped his face with his undershirt and made his way back to his room. When he entered the room, his father was sitting on his bed looking sideways out the window. Stevie was startled at his company; he thought for sure he was the only one awake. Johnny said "You know Stevie, Im surprised why you didn't ask why I didn't come visit you tonight." Stevie said "Well…I didn't…think…you…" Johnny turned around to face him now and said "Come sit down." Stevie motioned to the place where his father's hand was. Johnny looked at Stevie and said "Happy Birthday." Stevie said "Thanks…um…dad you okay?" Johnny kept looking at him and said "Oh yeah Im fine, excellent, Im the happiest man in the world right now because you're here." Stevie gave a little smile and opened his mouth to say something, but could not think of anything. Why was this so difficult for him? Johnny only laughed and said "Its okay you're new to this whole dad thing, so am I." Stevie asked "So you're a motocross champion huh?" Johnny puffed out his chest in pride and said "Yeah three times in a row." Stevie laughed and said "That's cool…I used to watch you when I was younger." Johnny said."Oh really, wanna come hang out the dirt arena and see your old man at work?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah!" Johnny rubbed his head and said "Okay." Johnny stared at him again and said "Stevie, I want to apologize to you I- "Forget about it." Stevie interrupted him. Johnny said "No, this needs to be said, Stevie Im sorry for leaving you and- "I said forget about it, dad." Stevie said. Johnny stared at him with a puzzled look on his face and asked "Aren't you mad at me?" Stevie put on a fake smile and said "Not at all, I understand." Johnny still looked puzzled and said "Do you Stevie? Being a superhero doesn't make up for the fact I left you and your mother." Stevie said "Well things happen, she not innocent of running off too...she is a superhero as well and a mega music star!" Johnny looked at Stevie examining him closely. Stevie could feel his fist clinching and burning tears in his eyes. He said through gritted teeth "It's not like I thought you had forgotten about me, or died!" Johnny could feel his own eyes burning and said "Stevie…I…had…responsibilities..." Stevie said "I can wait! The world is about to explode, but I can wait!" Streaming tears were flowing out his eyes, Johnny just sat there. Stevie was cursing himself quietly. He didn't like for people to see him cry, especially his father, he didn't want him to think he was a weak little crybaby. Johnny gripped Stevie tight. Stevie could feel the heat from his bare chest and cried only harder. Stevie sobbed "Where did you go?!" Johnny sighed, his eyes glistening "Im sorry…Stevie…" Stevie stayed there tell sunrise…

CHAPTER THREE-BIRTHDAY WISHES, CROWDS, AND THE TORCH'S KID!

When the sun came up, the whole house was moving. Stevie slept in along with Allen and Ally. When they got up, breakfast was waiting for them on the dining table. They all sat down, while Sue put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes dripping with syrup and butter. Stevie's pancakes had chocolate chips on them, arranged to spell "Happy Birthday". Stevie smiled and said "Thanks Aunt Sue!" Sue was stirring more batter and said "Your welcome sweetie." Allen said "So Stevie what do you want to do today?" Stevie finished chewing his bacon and said "Dunno, guess I could check out the city." Ally said "That could be fun, I heard that was some special event going on in the city." Reed who was sitting on the couch, reading the paper and sipping very black coffee, said "Oh yes it's the Summer Music Parade, we are supposed to make a special appearance." Sue sighed and said "I wanted to be off today, since its Stevie's birthday." Reed said "I know we just have to pop in right fast and leave." Sue sighed once more and said "Alright, I guess we can." Reed sipped some more coffee and said "It's not really all of us they want to see, Johnny more specifically." Sue added more batter into the griddle and said "Figures the streets must are gonna be crowded just to see The Human Torch." Allen whispered to Stevie "I don't know if you have noticed, but Uncle Johnny is the city's hottest bachelor, he has a date almost every night!" Stevie said "I noticed the big GAP poster with him in only a hoodie and jeans, with the supermodel touching his chest." Allen laughed and went back to eating. Sue said "Actually Johnny is still sleeping, Ben is working out downstairs." Reed said "Well Johnny better get a move on if we are gonna go to- Sue yelled "Reed shut up that's a surprise!" she said jerking her head toward Stevie. Stevie didn't notice he was talking to Ally about her favorite music group. "I absolutely love them! The Pretty Kitties are the ultimate girl group! I'm going to see them when they come here!" Stevie choked on his orange juice and said "Mo- I mean they're coming here?!" Ally eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…why?" Stevie quickly said "Oh nothing I just figured they would be over in Japan or somewhere." Ally said "Oh no they are gonna be here in a couple of months." Stevie only continued eating, and Reed said "Oh no they didn't! Dammit!" Sue said "What's wrong honey?" Reed said "They killed that secretary that was on the Witness Protection Program, who saw that Judge killed." Sue said "Oh no, but I thought she was in hiding?" Reed said "They found her, those dirty- "What's all the yelling about? I thought someone died?" Johnny was standing in the hallway yawning and scratching his head. Sue said "Someone did die Johnny, that secretary woman." Johnny said "Hmm did I date her? I don't remember?" "Very funny Johnny" Sue said coldly. Johnny just walked in the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of bacon and pancakes, and sat in front of Stevie. Sue and Reed continued talking; Stevie just stared at his plate, still thinking about his dream. Johnny interrupted his train of thought and asked "Hey you okay champ?" Stevie looked up and put on another fake smile and said "Im fine just great!" Johnny just smiled and continued eating. After breakfast, they all got cleaned up and dressed and headed toward the parking lot. On the elevator Allen asked "Where's Uncle Ben?" Sue said staring at the panel "He said he'll meet us at Times Square." Allen said "Oh, okay." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stood in a huge parking lot with about twenty different cars. Stevie whispered "Wow." Allen said "C'mon Stevie!" Stevie followed Allen toward a row of cars. Allen turned around when they stopped in front of a big black Lincoln. "Aren't you gonna ride with your dad to the festival?" Stevie doubled around to see a shining red Porsche and his father opening the doors. Stevie walked over there and said "Um…dad…can…I…-Johnny raised an eyebrow and said "Can you ride with me? Of course you don't have to ask!" Stevie got in and buckled his seat belt. It smelled so good in here he thought to himself. He ran his hand on the smooth gray leather interior. Johnny got in and buckled up and said "Ready?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah." A ramp descended from the air and they were off. Once they made it to Times Square, people were all on Johnny's car. Women throwing underwear and bras, jumping trying to get inside the car. Stevie awed in amazement on how popular his father was. They parked and got out the car. They walked down a carpet, thousands of media press was tearing down upon them. Security guards were trying control the crowd, and Johnny kept waving to the crowd. He blew flaming hearts to the girls, and some of them literary fainted. One press asked "Johnny Storm, who is this child with you?" Johnny laughed and said "Funny thing is this child yeah he's my son." This only contributed to the craziness of the crowd. The media tried to even get Stevie to talk, but Johnny pushed him further out of the crowd. They all met in the center of the big festival. Stevie and Allen stood together as not to get separated as the Fantastic Four got ready for their big entrance. People were eying Stevie closely and Allen said "C'mon lets go inside for a minute." They went inside the huge visitor's center and found a small metal table to sit at. Stevie sighed deeply and Allen said "Don't worry about it, this happens all the time." Stevie said "I don't want people to start asking me questions." Allen said "They won't, at least I hope not" he said staring at the window with many people looking in. Allen said "Well I guess you can't blame them, I mean New York's number one bachelor has a kid! And they can't deny you're not his because you both look alike." Stevie took aback to this and said "Really?" Allen said "Yeah haven't you noticed? There are only small distinctions between the two of you." Stevie looked in the glass window at his blurry reflection to see if Allen was right, but he couldn't with all the people standing in front of it. After several long minutes the crowd began getting excited again as the festival started. Allen and Stevie went back outside and moved amongst the crowd to see if they could spot their parents. It was so crowded they could barely see the stage where they were standing. The festival was hosted by radio personal DJ Quickspin of 89.9 The MIX radio station. He went to the mic and began to speak. "Alright ya'll need to get hype, cause we got the F4 in here! Make some noise!" The crowd went wild; Johnny sent more flaming kisses at the crowd. More and more girls fainted and threw more underclothes. Sue looked disgusted and motioned to Reed with a look like "Im ready to go." Stevie couldn't agree with her expression more because crowds made him uncomfortable already, and most people were still looking at him. The festival was about to begin, but before it did DJ Quickspin got to the mic again. "So yo Johnny is it true? You gotta a kid man?" Johnny just stepped forward with a smile and said "Yes New York, Johnny Storm is a father." The crowd screamed more thongs were thrown in the air. Johnny took the mic from DJ Quickspin and said "Hey Stevie c'mon up here! Where is he? Stevie!!" Stevie sank down, he didn't want to the center of attention. But a spotlight was shining down in his face, he covered his face. Stevie made his way to the stage reluctantly, while hundreds of women stared with smiles and pointed at him. He stepped on the stage and was instantly embraced into the grip of his father's arm. Johnny began talking once more and said "Ladies and gentlemen this is my son Stevie! Ain't he a little champion?" Women went wild and start screaming. Suddenly they rushed the stage. Johnny held back Stevie, while Sue put a forcefield up to block the crowd. They all bounced away from the stage. Sue yelled to Johnny "Johnny get him outta here!" Johnny led Stevie to the back of the stage, and found a safe place for him. Stevie caught his breath and Johnny did as well. "You okay big guy?" Johnny asked looking concerned. Stevie said "I think so, Im not a big fan of crowds." Johnny said "Sorry about that, well I think the crowds been subdued we can go." They left the back way just in case, and made it toward the car. Sue, Allen, Ben, Ally, and Reed made it toward their cars as well. Johnny whispered to himself "Here we go…" Sue rounded on him and began yelling "What the hell Johnny?! You almost got Stevie trampled! You okay honey?" she said touching his face gingerly to see if he was hurt. Stevie smiled and said "Im okay." Johnny and Stevie got in the car and followed Reed and Sue to the mall. Stevie had never been to a mall as big as the one in New York. New York was nothing like Boston. Johnny told Stevie to get anything he wanted. Ally took him to a clothes store, and helped him pick out some clothes. "You'll need some for school in a couple of months!" she exclaimed to him, looking at a pink Von Dutch hat, that she thought would match a polo she had at home. Stevie then was taken by Allen to an electronics store. He brought a new game system and twelve new games. "You'll need something to do while the adults are saving the city!" Allen exclaimed to him, while buying a new faceplate for his phone. Stevie had enough of the mall after about two hours and they all made their way out of the mall. Ally was upset she didn't hit the shoe sale in Macy's, but she was relieved when she found it lasted through Friday. They all made their way to Kyoto Sushi and Japanese Steak House for Stevie's birthday dinner. They ordered their food, Ben ordered about everything on the menu, and talked amongst each other while waiting for their food. Ally talked about what the cheerleading squad plans to do this year at school, Johnny and Reed were talking about some experiment involving rocket fuel. Ben and Sue were laughing about a joke Ben had heard while on Main St. Stevie and Allen were discussing the video games he had just got. "I don't know what I wanna to play first?!" Allen said "I know lets try Ghosts of War 3, I heard it got an 8 out of 10 on Their food came and they all prepared to eat. Johnny looked at what Sue was eating and said "Don't you think that's kind of…um…I don't know gross?" Sue had just eaten a calamari roll and she said "It doesn't taste that bad." Allen laughed and said "If you close your eyes and hold your nose." Sue glared at him, and Ally was picking seaweed from her steak and rice bowel. Ben was already on his fifth plate and told Ally "You better eat that it'll help digestion!" Ally looked at the green plants in disgust and said "Yeah if I don't puke first." Reed passed the hot mustard to Johnny, but Johnny pushed it away and said "I hate hot mustard!" Stevie was handed the mustard at the same time by Allen and said the same thing. Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and laughed. "Well that's another thing you two have in common…Im sorry I can't eat this." Ally pushed away her plate and folded her arms. Allen said in a mocking voice "Oh what's wrong too many carbs?" Ally said scathingly "Shutup Allen, its not that, it just smells of seaweed!" Stevie said "Well here add some of this Wasabi; it should help with the smell." Ally said "Really? I guess it couldn't hurt." She added thick black sauce to her bowel and began eating. "This taste much better!" she exclaimed. After their dinner they paid and left the restaurant. Minutes later they returned to the Baxter Building, and once inside, Stevie thought of his bed awaiting him. Once on the topmost floor Stevie bade everyone goodnight and headed for his room. He was stopped by his Ben's voice saying "Hold it kiddo you haven't even had your cake yet." Stevie turned around to see every one around a huge birthday cake grinning at him. Johnny said "Oh almost forgot." He pointed a finger at the candle and they ignited instantly. The glow of candle light around the room, and his family smiles filled Stevie with warmth. Stevie could not contain his happiness. Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and said "Make a wish." Stevie blew out the candles but he had everything he wanted right here.

CHAPTER FOUR- STEVIE'S GIFTS

After about two weeks in New York, Stevie became used to the city and the Baxter Building. Also there wasn't any crime in the city right now, which was good for Johnny who wanted to spend quality time with Stevie. He took him work with him, which Stevie enjoyed very much. After work they would always go for ice cream or pizza, which they would have to sneak because Sue wouldn't have been upset if they had already eaten before she cooked. Stevie also got calls from his mother frequently when she was on a break or on the tour bus. Stevie chose not to confront her about news about her coming to perform here; she probably wanted to surprise him. Allen and Stevie went to movies, arcades, and just hanged out. They were coming home from the arcade one day and Allen asked as they walked in the door, "Hey Stevie do you have any powers?" Stevie froze and asked suspiciously "What do you mean?" Allen said "You know like superhuman powers, I mean everyone here does, both your parents have them, you should too." Allen said "Here I'll show you mine." Allen put down his bags and walked over to the couch. He clasped his hands together and slammed them on the couch. There was a blinding blue light and the couch instantly turned into a bed. Stevie gasped "Whoa!" Allen stood back up and turned and smiled at Stevie. "Reality Warping! Cool ain't it?!" Sue came from the elevators with fresh laundry and saw the couch. "Stop showing off Allen and put the couch back." Allen clasped his hands once more and this time a golden light surrounded the couch. It was whole once more and Allen turned back to Stevie and said "Well whats yours?" Stevie just sat down and said "I don't like to talk about them…" Allen plopped in the chair next to him and said "Oh come on, they can't be that bad…what can you do turn into a slug or something?" Stevie looked at the floor and said "Well no…I wish…" Allen opened his mouth to say something else, but the elevator bell rang loudly and interrupted him. Reed, Ben, and Johnny all walked in groceries in their hands. Sue met them and took some from their hands. "Thank you boys, I needed these lemons to make this new pie I'm making." Ben sat two heavy sacks on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer out the fridge. He sat down with Allen and Stevie and turned on the TV. "Anything good on fellas?" he asked while popping the cap of the frosty beer. Allen and Stevie just hunched their shoulders and watched Ben flick through stations. The elevator bell rang again, and Ally was home on her phone, which she was most of the time. Ben flicked passed MTV which had the Pretty Kitties new video premiere. "Leave it!" she yelled to Ben. Ally screamed in excitement to which Allen and Stevie covered their ears. Ben just flicked past. Ally said "Hello Melodi? Yeah I saw it too! I know! We have got to go see them!" Ally ran in her room and they could still hear her talking, giggling, and screaming on the phone. Allen said "Girls and their groups, those cat girls are pretty hot though…" Stevie was thinking about his mother, when he was called by Allen "Hello Stevie, anybody home?" Stevie double looked around and said "Who…um…yeah I was listening, nothing good on right?" Allen said puzzled "No…I was saying- "Dinner time!" Sue called in the kitchen. Everyone sat down and got ready for dinner. Ally eventually came out her room, and sat down. Dinner was good tonight, it always was, they had meatloaf, roast potatoes, and buttery rolls. Also a side of three cheese macaroni and sweet corn on the cob. Stevie felt full once again and was very sleepy. Before he could get up a huge alarm rang and red lights flashed. Stevie fell to the floor startled and Reed said "Dammit! Alright Fantastic Four move out!" The adults all got up and scrambled to a panel next to the elevator. The wall slid back and Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben stepped in. Sue called "Ally look after the boys! We'll be back soon as possible!" The wall slid back in place and they could hear an elevator falling fast to the ground. Stevie and Allen rushed to the window to see the Fantasticar and Johnny's flaming body streaking through the sky to the middle of the city, which was smoking and glowing burning red. Stevie whispered "Whoa…" Allen said "Oh that's nothin' once they straight jumped from this window and flew all the way to Liberty Island. Stevie kept looking at the place where the city was smoking, which was now flashing different colors. "Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. Allen said "Oh yeah! They are the Fantastic Four after all!" Stevie still looked worried, and Allen said "If you want, we could go see if you want…" Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Can we do that?" Allen said "Well…technally no, but I have seen them fight before." Stevie said "Well if you say they'll be okay… I guess I can be alright." Stevie went to bed minutes later, but could not sleep because worrying about his family. He hadn't worried like this since his mother stopped a huge monster from eating the whole east coast and didn't come home for three days. Stevie tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. He looked at the clock at saw it was already past midnight. He turned over and looked out his window. His eyes closed for a moment…he dreamed he was in the dark room again…he couldn't breathe…GASP! Stevie grabbed his throat to see if there was some hand holding his air tubes. He returned to earth and looked at the clock, it was only two thirty and there still was no sign of the Fantastic Four at home. Stevie got up and looked out his window. He couldn't see anything, because the battle was on the other side of the building. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak without waking up Allen or Ally, but suddenly the elevator door opened. Stevie's reaction was to run out but he stopped himself. He could hear footsteps, so he leaped into his bed and laid on his left side. His doorknob was turning, his heart was beating fast. It was Johnny, battle worn and bleeding checking in on Stevie. He closed the door, once he made sure everything was okay. Stevie was trying to connect the pieces together. The city hasn't been attacked for weeks, and he was having weird dreams. Were they connected?

CHAPTER FIVE-THE REVELATION OF HIS MOTHER

The next day Stevie, Allen, and Ally were the only ones up. They all made bowels of cereal, except for Allen he had waffles and sat down and talked about last night. "I think it was the Mole Man causing havoc cause dad's got a big gash that looks like it came from a drill." said Ally munching on low fat Yogurt Crunch. Allen wiped syrup from his mouth and said "I dunno, mom's got a pretty big burn on her arm, coulda been Dragon Man." Stevie didn't know what to say because he neither knew of whom they were talking about. They got dressed after they ate and Ally told them she'd needed to go to the mall. "You guys wanna get out today? This would be your only chance; they'll stay sleep for rest of the day." They agreed and followed Ally to the parking lot. Ally had a pink and black Mini Cooper which could only fit about three people, so luckily it was exactly that amount of people. They zoomed off and Ally put in her favorite Pretty Kitties c.d. and began singing. Stevie only looked out the window mumbling the words as the song played. Allen looked in rear view mirror at him and asked "You know these songs?" Stevie said "Well…yeah…kinda…only because I was there when they recorded most of them." Ally said "What?! How Stevie!" Stevie squirmed a little and said "Well, it because…the lead singer is my mom." Ally halted the car and screamed in excitement. Cars on the road shifted to avoid her sudden stop and shouted nasty things, but Ally kept screaming. Ally pulled over in front of a Starbucks and immediately called her friend. "Hello Mel, yeah girl guess what I found out, you'll never believe it, you know my cousin who is in town? Well guess what his mom is Nicole from the Pretty Kitties!" The screaming happened once more, from both ends and Ally leaped over the seat and hugged Stevie tightly. She put the phone on speaker and said "Now c'mon Stevie, you're my favorite cousin" she said. Allen took aback to this and said "Stevie's been here only about a month and he's already your favorite cousin?!" Ally said "Shutup Al, anyway Stevie can you get us tickets? Pleease?" Stevie sighed and said "Of course." More screaming endued and Ally leaped back into the driver's seat and sped off. When they returned home, all the adults were up looking tired. Reed had bandages on his arm, Ben had a bag of ice on his back, and Sue was rubbing IcyHot on her shins. Johnny had a bandage around his left wrist and a taped gauze pad above his right eye. Ally said "Oh my gosh! You guys look worse than when I saw you!" Allen whistled and said "You guys got into a real scuffle last night, didn't you? I haven't seen you all beat up this bad since Doctor Doom's last battle." Stevie looked up and said "I've heard of him! He's that metal dude!" Reed shook his head and said "Yes Doctor Doom was once our friend but ever since he was hit by the cosmic storm he changed." Stevie asked "That's how you all got your powers right?" Ben said "Yeah…ow my achin' back…" Ally's eyes welded up with tears and she rushed over to her father. "Oh daddy you rest up we'll take care of you all!" Johnny's wrist began to bleed through the bandagings and Stevie said "Dad you're bleeding!" Johnny looked at his wrist and said "Oh well I better…ow!" Johnny immediately sat back down and gripped his waist. Reed said "Don't move Johnny, I think you've got a broken rib." Stevie's eyes widened in horror at their pain. Johnny looked up at Stevie's expression and gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry this doesn't happen all the time." Allen said "Who was it who attacked you guys last night?" Reed said in a stern voice "Don't worry about Allen." Allen hunched back in his chair and said "Nobody ever tells me anything." Sue said "Honey you don't need to worry about it." Stevie just slumped in a chair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes in confusion and tried to decipher why these things were happening…

CHAPTER SIX- THE POWER OF STEVIE STORM!!!

No sooner the city had been attacked, more outbreaks of crime happened in the city, and more heroes went down. The X-Men had several major members out of commission, Spiderman had broken a leg and fractured spine and many more heroes were severely damaged. What was happening to the city? The Fantastic Four recovered in a couple of days, thanks to Reed's regeneration chambers. They were back on the grind of being heroes and came back with less injuries, but battle worn still the same. Stevie kept having weird dreams, he didn't know why. One day Stevie was reading in the Baxter library, and his father found him. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting across the table from him. "Oh nothing just reading up on dreams, why?" he said flipping the pages. Johnny said "Well we are going to buy school supplies in about an hour, schools in a week, you excited?" Stevie flipped through more pages and said "I guess, but then again who's ever excited about going back to school?" Johnny said simply "Reed." Stevie laughed and followed his father out of the library. About thirty minutes later they all got ready to go to the store to get school supplies. On the way their Stevie saw girls wearing shirts saying "I heart Torch's kid" the heart being made to look like it was burned in. Johnny said "Don't worry about, after all you are the Human Torch's kid!" Stevie gave a nervous smile and leaned back and enjoyed the ride. When they arrived at the store, crowds of people were around when they got out. Women rushed them and didn't grab Johnny, but Stevie. "Wow you look just like him?" one woman with blonde hair and dark red lipstick said pulling his cheeks. "Hey cutie wanna get your dad's number for me and call me mommy?" said another with brown hair and blue eyes. Johnny appeared from the air and grabbed Stevie by the collar and zoomed him inside the store doors. Sue made sure Stevie was alright and Johnny came inside, blowing kisses of fire to the crowd. Security blocked the doors and Johnny sighed. Sue stood there with a stern look on her face. Johnny look nonplussed and said "What?" Sue said savagely "This is what happens when you announce to the entire city of New York you have a son." Johnny said "They would have found out eventually." Sue said "I'd rather take eventually." They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the shopping trip. After about an hour or so they left the store the crowd had left when they figured out they weren't getting in. Suddenly Reed's watch made a loud buzzing sound and flashed red. "We gotta go team!" Johnny looked at Stevie and Allen and said "What about them?" Sue sighed and said "They'll have to go and hide somewhere." Allen jumped with his fist in the air and said "Alright finally some action!" Reed said "You're not fighting, you're hiding! Let's go!" Sue summoned the Fantasticar and told them to hop in the back. Johnny flew off before them and they were off. At the scene there were armed men in metal costumes and a tall man covered in metal and purple cloth. Sue. Reed, and Ben got out and Sue told the boys to stay put. "Damn we always get left out!" swore Allen. Stevie only watched in amazement as his family fought. Johnny threw several dodgeball sized fireballs at three of the armed men. Reed dodged laser blasts and Sue reflected several shots back at the purple clothed man. He laughed a deep dry laugh and said "Fantastic four! Ha! Is this all you all are capable of?" Reed said "What do you want Cyborano!?" He only laughed as he blasted Sue's force field apart and watched her fly into Reed's arms. Allen yelled "You dirty bastard!" He jumped out the Fantasticar and clasped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. The blue light surrounded the ground and a long spear rose from the ground. Allen rushed to the purple man, while vaulting over several metal men. He slashed them all in the face, they fell over and the purple man sent laser blasts at Allen. He ducked and dodged them and rushed them. The man only laughed and grabbed Allen by the throat. Reed screamed "No!" Cyborano merely laughed and squeezed his throat. Johnny and Ben rushed toward him, but they were taking forever. Stevie didn't know what to do… his heart was racing. He slammed his fists on his lap… ZOOM! Before Johnny and Ben arrived Stevie was crouched down in front of the purple man. All three of them said "What!" SLAM! Stevie had kicked the man up into the air. The man's metal armor cracked and his chin was broken. Ben, Sue, Reed, and more importantly Johnny gaped in amazement. Stevie took a battle stance and said "C'mon that all you got?" The man grabbed his jaw and said "You…broke…that was titanium!" Stevie said "Felt like marshmallow to me…now come on I don't have all day." Allen said "Whoa Stevie you know kung fu or something?" Stevie laughed and said "I know more than that, now get back." The man stood back up and popped his knuckles and said "Well kid now your dead! HAAAAA!" He sent more lasers and Stevie simply jumped and dodged them. Stevie put his hand out and grabbed his inner arm. "Now this will be over in a flash, no offense." A blue light charged on the end of his palm, and released to shoot a large beam of energy. The man screamed in pain. Stevie fell to ground and said "Whew glad that over!" He turned smiling toward his family, all gaped at him. Allen who was still on the ground said "Well that's **way** better than turning into a slug!!" Sue said "Oh my god, Stevie you…" Ben yelled "Way to go kid!" The ground suddenly exploded and the metal man rose in the air, his armor blasted through and yelled "This is why I hate kids!" He summoned a huge purple meteor and Reed yelled "Get back everyone!" Everyone ran back all but Stevie. Johnny screamed "Stevie get over here!" Stevie smiled and said "Big things do come in small packages." The metal man said "What are you mocking me! You little brat I'll kill you!" He launched the meteor at Stevie. Stevie just drew back his leg and sighed and soon as it was in his face he kicked it. The meteor exploded in the sky and this just made the man angrier. Stevie said "What a loser, you wasted all that energy! Hmph! Well time to end this." Stevie stepped forward with his hands in his pockets and said "Now I only tried this a couple times, Im not at good as my dad." The metal man said "Screw you! You're dead!" He shot more lasers at Stevie and they exploded around him. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and Sue screamed "Stevie!" Once the cloud disappeared, Stevie was standing there with a blue aura around him and his arms crossed in front of his face. His hair flew up and very hot wind start blowing everywhere. The ground beneath Stevie crumbled and rose. Little pebbles floated in front his face and melted. Stevie's arms flew down and his eyes were electric blue and his hair flying everywhere. It looked like the blue aura turned into a weird blue fire that was sparking with electricity. The metal man said "What the hell!" Stevie was gone in a flash of lighting and was in front of the man. He punched him in the air with a sound of thunder. The man floated in the air screaming in pain. Another flash, another sound of thunder, this happened about a hundred times a second. Reed lost count while gaping at this incredible power in front of him. The Fantastic Four couldn't believe their eyes. The man finally hit the ground making a huge crater on impact. He gasped in tremendous pain. He made a motion to move but another flash and a sound of crashing thunder hit him when Stevie's fist landed in the middle of his chest. This made a greater crater and wind, dust, and pebbles flew everywhere. They all had to cover their eyes. Out of the dust came the metal man's body limp, rolled on Reed's feet. Stevie stepped out the dust, returned to normal and said "Finally, he was troublesome." A street light fell behind the battle scene and they all gaped at him. He turned around and saw the light and said "Oh man I how am I gonna pay for that!" When they arrived home Ally was waiting at the elevator door with the phone in her hand, the remote in the other. She said "Who was that fighting?" Her voice was shaking in fear. "Was it the Silver Surfer?" Johnny shook his head and sat down and held his head in his head. Reed opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Stevie sighed and said "It was me." Ally slumped on a near by chair and said "I knew it…where did you get powers like that?!" Stevie said "I don't know, I just know Im different from other people, I mean people with powers." Allen said "Well we can see that!" Ben said "How did you go all blue like that?" Stevie looked at the ceiling and said "I call it electroflame mode, and I think it's a mixture of dad and mom's powers, besides that's not all I can do." Allen said "What else can you do?" Stevie said "Well aside from my powers, I know martial arts and…I don't know I told you I don't like talking about them, just for this very reason." Stevie walked toward the window and stared at the place where he fought, where the smoke hadn't cleared and tons of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were. "I went through this with mom a long time ago…well that time they were out of control. I still can't control them fully, I was holding back." Johnny looked up and said "You were?" Stevie said "Yeah, I didn't want it to get out of control…" Reed eyed him suspiciously and said "What will happen if they do." Stevie sighed and said "You don't wanna know…"

CHAPTER SEVEN-SCHOOL TIME

It was Monday and it was school time again, Stevie, Allen, and Ally got ready the night before. Stevie's alarm woke him at six a.m. and he showered and got dressed. He didn't have the dream again so he figured this was a sign of a good day. Allen knocked on his door and said "Hey you ready?" Stevie grabbed his jacket and said "Yeah! On my way!" He ran out and met Ally and Allen at the door. Ally said "Oh hold on I forgot my hat!" She ran back to her room and Allen said "Always has to accessorize! So Stevie you ready? East New York isn't a pushover." Stevie said "I think I can handle it…hey is my dad still sleep?" Allen said "I think so, I know my dad is sleep in the lab he sleeps down there so often." Stevie said "Im gonna go tell him bye." Allen said "Okay hurry so we wont be late." Stevie crept toward his father's door. He pushed it open slowly and walked inside. He had never been in here and he wondered why as he looked around. His walls were decorated in swimsuit models and motocross bikes. He had a whole wall dedicated to his accomplishments. Motocrosss, keys to the city, and women thongs. Stevie laughed a little and almost bumped into his bed, which had a red and gray comforter, which covered Johnny's body. He was curled into a warm ball and snored a little. His feet stuck out the comforter and he turned on his back. Stevie whispered "Dad…dad…hey…" he shook him a little and Johnny opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up and yawned and said "Whats wrong? Bad dream?" Stevie said "No I'm about to go to school, I just wanted to see you before I go." Johnny said "Oh…okay well have a good day, I'll pick you up." He gave him a hug and left…

CHAPTER NINE-WELCOME TO EAST HIGH

At school Stevie wasn't surprised at the size of the building. Everything in New York seemed so big to him. Kids were on the front lawn listening to I-pods, text messaging and running around throwing footballs. Mostly were just in their own groups talking amongst each other. Allen said "Well welcome to East N.Y. High! You ready for sophomore year?" Stevie kept looking around and said "Yeah I guess so..." Ally said "Don't worry about it, just find a group that you fit in and you'll be fine." Stevie said "Doesn't that sound kinda of cliché and not mention judgmental of the other students?" Ally whispered to Stevie "Listen Stevie we're not the only people here with powers okay, some kids already are known for having them, we are obviously, but others aren't as nice as us." Stevie looked around and said "Everyone looks pretty normal to me." Ally said "That's because they don't stay in the open like everyone…look at that girl sitting by the vending machines." Sure enough there was a brownish blonde haired girl with dirty pink Converses and grungy pink and white striped knee high socks sitting by the soda machine. She was reading a book, Stevie couldn't make out the title it was too far away, and her hair was covering most of her face. She was mumbling things to herself and looked up occasionally to stare ahead. Stevie couldn't make out what she was looking at, but for some reason he wanted to go talk to her. Ally said "Well come on the first bell is gonna ring in a minute, gotta show Stevie his locker and his home room." Stevie said "Im supposed to stop at the office first for my schedule." Allen said "Homeroom is supposed to hand them out." Stevie said "I know, but Im supposed to go…" Ally said "Well get going, you don't want to be late!" Stevie went inside and found the halls decorated in posters, club announcements, and other things. Their was a large trophy case with student and sports awards, shining, a faint smell of polish would come if you were to stand next to it. Stevie made his way to the office. Inside, a large reception desk, where a middle aged woman with graying hair in a tight bun, was typing on a laptop. Stevie made his way to the desk and said "Erm… hello I'm Stevie I'm supposed to come get my schedule." She looked up out of sharp square glasses and smiled. "Ah yes! Well here you go and welcome to East High!" Stevie took the schedule and thanked the woman and left. Before he was out the door he was stopped by a large hand. "Wait a minute young man!" Stevie turned around and met the face of a big round man. His thick brownish gray mustache flapped as he talked. "So you're Steven, our young scholar!" Stevie said "Erm…yeah but everyone calls me Stevie." He pulled up his pants and said "Well yes, but Steven sounds so much better." Stevie said "Oh…I guess so…but I- "Now Steven I expect you to join our academic decathlon, they meet every Tuesday after school!" Stevie shook his head and said "Oh well I need to really catch up on the curriculum here first…what's going on at this school? There are a lot of posters around." The principal said "Yes well a lot of upcoming events are happening at this school, some of which have nothing to do with academic learning! Im sure you won't be participating?!" Stevie gave him a fake little laugh and said "Well I better get to class." The principal gave a wide grin and said "Oh always school first! Mrs. Cadwin we might just win state this year!" Mrs. Cadwin smiled and said "Oh yes Mr. Donalson we might have a chance with this boy!" Stevie gave them another fake laugh and rushed out of the office. He walked down the hallway to find his locker and saw that if was on the third floor. Stevie bumbled up the stairs; he didn't want to be late for homeroom. Most of the kids were still in the hallways, but Stevie wanted to be a little early. He finally found his locker and put in the combination. Stevie only took a notebook, a three ring binder, and a pen to class. He didn't feel they would do much today, maybe just go over a course syllabus and get textbooks. Stevie put his backpack in his locker and headed for Room 3A. Sure enough he was one of the first ones in the class. His homeroom teacher Ms. Darbill was a lady at least in her early fifties. She wore a red shawl and had gray hair with traces of black in it. She also wore oval shaped black rimmed glasses and ruby red lipstick. Stevie got the faint impression an old librarian who read to small children in the afternoons on the weekend. The bell rang and people started to gather in the room slowly. Allen came in the room and Stevie tried to get his attention, but he was blocked by a brown haired boy shaking his hand and talking to him. Stevie took a seat in the back; he didn't want to be in the front. He didn't like being the center of attention and he surely didn't want anymore. Ms. Darbill began to talk when the late bell rang. "Well I hope we all have enjoyed are summer, but now we are in school, so lets go over my rules again for our new students." There was an outbreak of moaning and complaining. "Quiet or you all can serve detention and write them a thousand times!" Everyone hushed up, there was still slight murmurs coming from different parts of the room. Allen slumped over his seat and thought of something. Stevie was writing down what Ms. Darbill was saying and thinking about the dream. Allen pulled out his phone and text messaged Stevie to see where he was. RINGRING! Stevie's phone beeped loudly and caused others to pull out their own to see if it was theirs. Ms Darbill made a triumphant sigh and said "I see the cell phone menace has returned once more! Zack and Gabrielle phones please and I will see you in detention!" The kids dropped their phones in a small metal can with pink construction paper taped around the front labled "Confiscation Bucket". "Ah Mr. Richards, I see your cell phone is involved as well, phone please! See you in detention!" Allen dropped his in as well, a sour look on his face. Finally she came around to Stevie and said "We have a very strict policy on cell phone usage on school grounds phone please! And welcome to East High Mr. Storm!" Stevie dropped his phone in the can as well. Many students were now looking at him and whispering. "Oh my god that's really him, Torch's kid!" "He's so cute!" "He doesn't look like much to me…" This is why Stevie sat in the back… he hated being the center of attention. After first period, Stevie made his way out of Ms. Darbill's class and scouted around for Allen. Suddenly he was hit hard in the head by Allen who laughed and said "Way to go for putting your phone on vibrate!" Stevie laughed and said "Sorry I forgot, is she gonna give them back?" He eyed the room nervously and Allen said "Don't worry she'll give them back in detention, which is fifteen minutes after school." Stevie said "Oh no dad's supposed to pick me up! How is he gonna know?!" Allen said "Don't sweat it Im sure Ally still got her phone, she knows how to use it without getting caught…I don't know how she does it?" Stevie and Allen walked to their next class and it was History. "Welcome to U.S. History students… "Psst! Hey Storm!" Stevie turned around to see a blonde haired girl surrounded by giggling friends, whispering and pointing at him. She said "Hey my name's Summer Smith, you Johnny's kid right?" Stevie looked at the teacher to make sure he was paying attention to them and said "Yeah why do you ask?" Summer opened her mouth, but was interrupted by very loud giggles. "Shut up girls!" she laughed "Well I was wondering if he wanted to go on a date with my mom. Her and my dad have divorced for years, she needs to get back in the swing of things, you know what I mean?" Stevie looked confused and Summer said "Whatever the point is…where is it…ah ha! Here give him this, it has my mom's number on the back." She handed him a picture of blonde haired woman and on the back it had a number with a name "Sandy" and a big red lipstick kiss mark. Stevie told Summer "Oh okay I'll be sure to give that to him, I promise." Summer smiled and said "Thanks, maybe we can even…I don't know go on a mother/daughter and father/son date?" Stevie said nothing but just turned around. Allen said "You're not really gonna give that to Uncle Johnny are you?" Stevie shook his head so Summer wouldn't see. He crumpled the picture and stuffed inside a crevice on his desk. After second period, Stevie and Allen went all the way to the fifth floor, where the seniors were. Allen said "Lets stay together, seniors aren't so nice to anyone below a junior." Stevie could clearly see that they were not wanted because of the looks they were getting. Several tall and muscular jocks looking seniors looked like they were coming to attack them both. Allen said "C'mon Ally's class is this way." They walked down a narrow hallway, which seemed to be full of seniors. All of them eyed them both as they walked to Room 5G. Allen and Stevie entered the room and sure enough Ally was in her group sitting on top a desk listening to music. Her friends were tall and strong looking jocks, glamour girls, and straight out snobs. The jocks spotted them and immediately cut the music. "What do we have here, some training dummies?" They walked over to them and cracked their knuckles as they went. Stevie pushed Allen in front of him. He'd fight if he had too, but before they made it over there all the way Ally step in and pulled them into a corner. "What are you all doing here?! Are you all trying to get killed?!" Allen said "Stevie needs to use your phone, ours got taken by Darbill." Ally sighed and pulled out her phone. "Use it quick, I'm already in trouble for talking to you all." Stevie dialed the house, and it rang for several minutes, no one answered. Stevie tried his father's cell phone, still no answer. "Huh that's strange, no one's at home?" Ally sighed and said "They're probably out somewhere saving someone, now you all gotta leave, it's too dangerous for you all to be up here!" She shoved them out the classroom, but Stevie said "I don't need to leave, my next class is up here anyway!" Ally and Allen looked up in surprise and said "There only senior classes up here, why would your class be up here?" Stevie said "Well… because…Im taking senior classes cause I skipped three grades…heh heh…" Ally and Allen stood there with open mouths and Allen said "What else do we not know about you?!" Ally said "Well…I guess you can stay, but Allen get out of here now!" Allen groaned and left sulking, which left Ally and Stevie standing there. One of the jocks popped his knuckles again and said 'Oh cool Ally you kept us a punching bag!" Ally slapped him and said "This is my cousin, you know the one I told you about, and yeah he's taking senior classes so everyone back off unless you want to deal with me!" They all backed off and Stevie sat down in a desk and began reading his assigned reading for U.S. History.At lunch Stevie found a table with Allen and a couple of other kids and sat down. Allen was laughing when Stevie sat down and said "Hey Stevie tell Joe about the time when we saw those comic geeks at Time Square." Stevie said "The ones who dressed up Wolverine, my dad, Mystique, and Storm?" Allen said "Yeah, they tried to steal the Fantasticar and tripped on the sidewalk, sounded off the alarm and tried to put up a fight with my uncle!" They all laughed and Stevie began eating. No sooner had he taken a bite out of his chili cheese fries, he was approached by the jock from the senior floor, who had tried to fight with him and Allen. Stevie looked up and the jock said "Whatcha doin over here Steve, come eat with us!" Stevie said "Oh its okay Bruce, im okay over here." Bruce eyed the people at his table suspiciously and said "Are you sure…" Stevie smiled and said "Of course I'll call you if I have any problems." Bruce left reluctantly, looking back every occasion to see if Stevie was still okay. "Whoa Stevie you've got connections with the seniors?!" said Tom Neilson who now was staring opened mouthed at him. Allen took a bite out his apple and said "That's only because he's taking senior classes." "What!- RRINNG! The lunch bell rang and it was time for class again. Stevie exited the cafeteria and made his way to the third floor to his locker. Once he opened it he got out his books for English and a mint to freshen his breath. Allen was on the top of the stairs and said "C'mon lets go after this its time to go home!" Stevie and Allen walked to class and went inside. They found seats near the back and prepared for class to begin. Once all the students were all seated the bell rang and class began. The teacher was a dark skinned woman around her forties and wore a tight black dress. She wrote on the board her name and began talking. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Applewright and I will be your English teacher for the semester." She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard with several papers on it. "Now I'll take row and then will go over the course syllabus." She said. "I'll start from the bottom okay, Woodson, Daisy, Wilson, Jonas, Thomas, Leigh, Storm, Steven, Stevens, Sharon, Richards, Allen….Doom, Tyler." Allen and Stevie both looked at each other in shock. There was only one Doom that they knew about…Doctor Doom. He couldn't…he wouldn't…Doctor Doom has a son!!!

CHAPTER TEN- DOOM'S LINEAGE?!

Stevie and Allen rushed to the front doors and searched around for Johnny's car. No sign…Stevie hoped he hadn't run into any trouble. BEEP BEEP! Johnny's red Porsche came round the corner and Stevie and Allen both hopped in. They were both out of breath and Johnny said "What's the matter with the two of you? Run in gym today?" Allen shook his head and said gasping "No…we…just…- "Hey Stevie see ya later man!" Bruce and the whole football team were waving to him and Stevie waved back quickly and began to explain the situation, but Johnny said "Hey you already are friends with the seniors? My boy…" Stevie said "No dad listen- "Hey Stevie don't forget!" Summer and her friends were waving furiously to him, or what Stevie had thought, his father. Stevie put on a fake smile and a look like "How could I?" Johnny sped off and began toward home. "So how was the first day back? Meet any cute girls?" Allen leaned back and said "Yeah they all talked to Stevie…and they were juniors or seniors." Stevie blushed and looked down, but Johnny just laughed and said "Well he's got the old Storm charm I guess." Allen said "Yeah, wish mom's would kick in for me." Johnny said "Don't worry you've got it, you just gotta find it." Stevie interrupted as Allen was about to respond "Anyway more importantly dad, we have a boy named Tyler Doom in our class." Johnny put on a serious look and said "I've never heard of Doom having any kids, could be a coincidence of last names." He turned a corner and Stevie said "I don't know many people with the last name Doom other than that crazy doctor one." Allen said "Me too." Johnny pulled into the parking lot of the Baxter Building and said "Look Doctor Doom has been out of action for at least a year, we ran him off in our last battle." They all got out the car and entered the elevator. Stevie asked "Was he badly injured?" Johnny said "Injured is far from what happened to him, more like an inch from death." Allen said "Oh yeah that battle took a whole week to finish." Stevie said "You all fought for a week?!" Johnny said "Yeah keep in mind we were pretty banged up ourselves." Stevie whispered "I don't like you doing that…" Johnny said "Huh you say something?" Stevie clinched his fists and was shaking. Allen eyed him and asked "Are you okay?" Stevie burst out "I don't like you fighting dad!!!" No sooner had he said this the elevator door opened and Sue with a basket of fresh clothes, Reed with a paper of formulas, and Ben sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand were staring at him on the elevator. Stevie could feel their gazes and his eyes began burning with tears. "It's not fair…you all…" Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry we know what we're doing." Stevie said "Everybody keeps telling me don't worry but it makes me worry even more." Sue walked over to him and hugged him and said "Oh sweetie it's just the way it is okay, don't think about it, you just stay safe." Allen snorted and said "With his powers?! You all should be taking him, nor better yet us with you all!" Johnny opened his mouth with a smile, but Sue cut him off "No way! There will never be a day where we will take you all, it's just too dangerous!" Allen said coldly "What's the point of having powers if you can't even use them?" Sue scolded him and said "Young man you're lucky you even made it out of the last encounter with Cyberano!" Allen mumbled something, which sounded very disrespectful. "What you say?!" Sue said moving closer to him, turning partly invisible in anger. "Nothing! Gosh mom you are hearing things!" Allen said putting his hands up in surrender. Sue turned fully visible again and said "You better hope I am…now get started on your homework I don't want you all staying up late." Allen sighed and Stevie said "Um… I already finished hours ago." Allen stared wide mouthed and said "WHAT! That Geometry homework is gonna take me forever! Hey help me out!" Stevie said "Erm… Al I don't take Geometry I take College Calculus." Allen fell over in despair and Reed looked up. "Wow Stevie!" said Sue. Johnny said "Wait a minute you're only in the 10th grade, how did you- "He skipped three grades" said Ally who just walked in from the elevator. Johnny, Sue, Reed, and Ben all looked shocked. Stevie said "Hey it's not like its unheard of!" Johnny said "Yeah, but I never thought…" Ben said "Okay we know he's a genius can we let it go, it's makin the kid uncomfortable!" They dropped the subject, all but Allen and Ally who desperately needed help with their homework. "Okay Stevie how do find this?" Stevie took the Geometry page from Allen and said "Subtract the 4x" With Stevie's help Ally and Allen got done with their homework in half the time it would have taken them, according to Ally. She got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the elevator. Ben stopped her and said "Where are you going? It's almost dinner time!" Ally said "I'll be right back I gotta go to Mel's and give her ticket! Oh my god they'll be here in two months! Oh that reminds me…hey Uncle Johnny?" Johnny looked up from his motocross magazine he was reading and said "Yeah-WHAM!" Ally had punched him across the table with strong force. Everyone looked at her and Sue said "Allyson what has gotten into to you!" Ally leaped over the table and grabbed Johnny by the collar and hoisted him in the air with just a fist. Stevie looked confused and Allen said "Super Strength just like Uncle Ben." Ally shook him roughly and said "Why didn't you tell me Stevie's mom, your ex girlfriend, was lead singer of my favorite girl group!!" Johnny gasped and said "I…don't…know…was…it…a big…whoa…secret! AAAH!" Ally slung him onto the couch and turned to leave. They heard the elevator opened and close and Stevie said "Dad you okay! Hehehe…" He and Allen were laughing and Sue said "Okay boys enough! Johnny are you alright?" Johnny wiped the corner of his mouth, which had blood and said "I think…that's why I never played with Ally when she was a baby! Damn, my head is pounding!" Sue floated a ice pack toward him and he took it and said "Thanks." Ben laughed and said "My little sweetheart! Ha!"

CHAPTER ELEVEN- SCHOOLYARD FIGHT...DOOM'S RETURN!...AND JP STRANGE!

A month of school past and Ally and her friends were even more excited that the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Stevie had asked Ally and Mel to not tell anyone his mother was he had enough attention as the Human Torch's son. They promised, but Stevie still felt uneasy. He and Allen kept an eye on Tyler Doom as well, watching him at his locker, seeing his rides pick him up, things of that matter. No suspicious activity…yet Allen kept reminding him. Stevie didn't not trust him either and felt an odd feeling every time he would be close to him. Even being in the school with him, made him feel sick to his stomach. Friday was a field day, so they thought they would do some more in investigation on him. On the school lawn Stevie and Allen kept close watch on Tyler and his odd looking friends. One of the boys he hung out with was named Kerry Smith or a.k.a. Sharkskin, as referred by his friends, was a tall skinny boy with a very spiky green Mohawk. Another kid named Josh Hunter a.k.a. Big Muscle was a tall muscular boy with a dark hair and very dark eyes. A girl named Bella King was a short grimy haired girl, who always wore black lace dresses which made her look like an old witch, in Stevie's opinion. Tyler seemed to be popular amongst these people because every so often they would laugh at him. Tyler was not a bad looking boy; he was about Stevie's height and weight. Stevie eyed him suspiciously and no sooner had he looked away Tyler was in front of them. Allen looked up in surprise and Tom Neilson gasped and said "Where'd you come from?!" Tyler laughed silently and said "Shut up Neilson, I'm not over here to talk to you." Allen said "Well who are you here to talk to?" Tyler sighed and said "I've noticed you two have been following me lately" he said pointing at Stevie and Allen "I want to know why, now." His voice had a commanding tone as if he was speaking to lap dogs. Allen said "We don't need to tell you a thing, you're paranoid we haven't been following you." Tyler smiled and said "Oh really, then why did you drop you Biology homework assignment by my locker? Your locker is on the third floor, not the first." Allen stammered and couldn't find the words to say, but Stevie said "He must have dropped it by mistake; Biology class is on the first floor." Tyler smiled and said "Maybe, but I found a note on the back saying "Tyler's next class: U.S. History" can you explain that?" Stevie thought to himself "He's good…he saw right through my lie." Tyler said "You know I would watch myself if I were you two." Allen stood up with clenched fists and said "Oh yeah why's that?" Tyler laughed and said "Oh Richards sit down, your not going to anything with your powers!" Allen said "Oh so you do have powers!? So is Doom your father, uncle, cousin, great grandfather?" Stevie sighed in despair and Tyler said "Oh Richards how are your mother and father both smart, but you aren't?" Allen rushed at him but Stevie and Tom held him back. Tyler laughed "Now come on it's the truth." Stevie said still struggling to contain Allen "Leave now unless you know whats good for you." Tyler raised an eyebrow and said "Why, what is Torch jr. gonna do, burn me?" Stevie let Allen go and rushed toward Tyler. He slammed Tyler with his fist and made him fly into a nearby dumpster where his friends were. Allen shouted "Why didn't you let me do that!?" Stevie said "Sorry…looks like he's not done, and he's bringing his friends…" Sure enough Tyler's friends were walking over with him. Sharkskin was turning a blue green scaly color and Big Muscle was popping his knuckles. Bella was hovering inches of the ground, glowing with acid green energy. Tyler's right fist was surrounded by a black aura. They all prepared to attack, but suddenly an invisible force threw Shark and Muscle back. Then Bella was blasted into a wall by a beam of bluish purple energy. Tyler looked around his fist still glowing and said "JP, you bastard come out!" Stevie and Allen looked around and out of nowhere a tall dark cream colored boy with jet black hair stepped from behind a tree. His eyes were a strange golden brown color and there was a sense of power flowing through him. JP smirked and said "Still got that damned black aura don't you Tyler?" Tyler smiled evilly and said "Yeah, you almost got one too didn't you JP?" JP only smiled and said "No I'm not a totally retard like you and your father, now c'mon no powers on school grounds." Tyler spat "Shut up you don't know anything about my father!" He shot a black blast of energy at JP, but he just waved his hand lazily at it, and it disappeared. Tyler only screamed in anger and said "Don't toy with me!!" JP laughed and said "Calm down, you can't beat me, you never could." Tyler said "Im different from last year!" JP looked at him with wide eyes and said "I can sense no difference…" Tyler fired more blasts at him and JP blocked them all with ease. Several students screamed when one blast went astray and blew up a teacher's car. Now it was a commotion, students ran wild everywhere in fear, screaming. Bella fired acid green lasers from her fingertips and blew up more cars and destroyed more walls. Sharkskin was knocking over street poles, one which fell on a nearby freshman, who was unconscious. Principal Donalson was on a megaphone screaming "No powers on school grounds! Result to comply will result in immediate expulsion!!!-AAAAH!" Muscle threw a car at him and Mrs. Caldwin. They barely dodged it and the car blew out the school wall they were by. Principal Donalson hit his head on the dumpster hard and was unconscious. Mrs. Caldwin screamed "Oh my god, he's not breathing! Someone call an ambulance!!!" Sirens could be heard, screaming surrounded the whole area, the signal went out…Back at the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four had just arrived from a meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D. which was miles away from New York completely. They were tired, and glad it was the weekend. Reed sat down and leaned back and closed his eyes. Johnny put his feet up on the table and began to dose off. Ben simply slumped into his chair and turned on the TV. Sue said "Anybody hungry? I could whip up something really quick?" Reed said tiredly no that's okay Sue you go rest- BRRING! The alarm went off, Johnny sprang up, and so did Reed and Ben. Sue said "What is it now?" Reed said "Let's go team!" They all rushed out the building and into the Fantasticar. Once inside Sue said "Computer bring up the site of the event." A map appeared on all their screens and Ben said "Holy crap that's the school!" Sue said "Oh no I hope the kids aren't involved!!" Within a matter of minutes they were there and landed in the middle of the street. Allen yelled "Yeah take that Josh, you fat ass bastard!" He made three rock spikes and launched them at Muscle. Muscle got hit by two of them and blocked the other one. The Fantastic Four got out and a girl was running past them bleeding. Johnny said "Whoa hey stop! Whats going on here?" She stammered in a breathless voice "Kids with powers attacking…principal…dead…I think…kids hurt…" Sue said "Oh my god! Allen! Stevie!" Allen was hit hard with a tremor caused by Muscle when he punched the ground. Allen flew and hit the street and slid at his father's feet. "Oooh, Im gonna kill him! Oh hey dad!" Sue said "What the hell is going on? Where are Stevie and Ally?" Allen stood up and said "I told you that Tyler kid was no good he started a fight with us!" Ben screamed "Hey Stevie! Ally!" Ally came from behind a car and said "What!?" Ben said "Have you seen Stevie?" Ally said "He's over there dodging that other kid's attacks! Oh my god this is totally gonna ruin the end of the year trip for the seniors! This is all you guys fault!" she added pointing a finger at Allen. Allen took aback to this and said "He started it!" Stevie was dodging Tyler's blasts and landing kicks and punches on him. JP was still dealing with Bella and Sharkskin. He snapped his fingers and an orange bolt of energy flew at Shark, frying him, and leaving him unconscious. Bella threw black energy at him, blasting him backwards. She prepared to attack, and a girl with dirty pink Converses with a large book was sitting under a tree muttering to herself. "I hope this works…" Bella brought down a hand covered in an acid green aura, but was blasted off her feet when a pink blast of energy hit her. Her skin was trembling and she was screaming in pain. Bella hit the ground hard, and JP stood up slowly and walked over to her. Bella was drooling profusely from her mouth and her eyes looked empty and dilated. "Psyche fragmentation?" JP turned to see the girl sitting under the tree smiling. "Hey thanks!" JP waved happily to her. "No problem…" she partly shouted back. Stevie was still fighting Tyler and taking damage. Tyler had punched him and he rolled on the floor, gasping in pain. Tyler huffed and laughed a breathless laugh and said "Well this is your limit…I thought Baby Torch would be a lot better than this." Stevie kneeled and Tyler said "Yes, kneel to me…weakling…oh look your Fantastic Family is here!" he pointed to them. Stevie said "You shut up…or..." Tyler said "Give up, you can't fight anymore." Stevie said "Or I'll kill you!" His eyes were blazing an electric blue and his hair flew up. The blue electric flame surrounded him again and he disappeared. Tyler said "What!!?" SLAM! Stevie kicked him in the air. Tyler spat out blood in pain and gripped his ribs. Stevie was in front of him and began a hundred punch assaults on his body. Tyler gasped in pain; more blood spurted out his mouth. JP stood there and said "Wow he's good…" Stevie slammed Tyler into the ground and his impact left a big crater in the ground. Stevie landed, returned to normal and was breathing heavily. JP thought to himself "That form must use a lot of energy…his body is in just as much pain as Tyler's." Allen yelled "Go Stevie kick his ass!" Sue scolded "Watch your mouth!" Allen smiled and said "Sorry mom…huh…ow…" Allen kneeled over in pain, grabbing his sides. Sue said "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen gave a weak laugh and said "I…guess…they did more damage than…I thought...ouch…" Allen fell over in pain and Reed said "Allen you'll be okay, Ben can you get him the car?" Ben said "Sure now easy Al." Stevie's vision became blurry; his head was spinning…SLAM! Tyler had kicked Stevie in the chest hard. Stevie flew into a car leaving a big dent. Johnny flew over to him and said "Stevie…oh god…Sue he's not breathing!" Sue rushed over and said "Johnny help me carry him, I have to help the other students." Johnny hoisted Stevie over his shoulder and Sue put a force field under his limp body to support it. Tyler yelled "So Fantastic Fuckers going to lick your wounds?" Ben screamed "You better get outta here you little son of a bitch before I slam you into- "Oh come on now Ben don't talk that way." Came a cold voice from the air. The sky turned gray and a man in metal armor, surrounded in a green cloak levitated down from the sky. Reed gasped "Doom!" Tyler smiled and said "Dad you came!" Doom looked at his son with cold gray eyes and said "Yes I sensed you were causing a muck…now what's all this?" He looked around at the scene and said "Tyler did you do all this?" Tyler said "Not only me, but Shark, Muscle, and Bella!" Doom said "Well your darling little friends are incapacitated at the moment, but nice work…" Sue screamed "Oh you would!" Doom was clearly smirking, but you couldn't see it because of the metal armor. "Susan you're looking beautiful as ever…" Sue yelled "Save it!!" She launched an orb of clear blue energy at him, and Doom caught it. "Now Susan we just met is this a way to greet old friends?" He threw it back at her, but Reed stretched to pull Sue out the way. Doom laughed and froze when he saw Johnny. "So it's true…Johnny Storm is a father? Hmm…I didn't even think you were old enough to wipe your own ass let alone have a kid. He must be miserable…" Johnny sat Stevie down carefully and shouted "Flame on!!!" He flew toward Doom, but Reed said "No Johnny don't attack, we can't win here, you got to think about Stevie!!" Johnny stopped in his tracks and flew back toward Stevie. Stevie stirred awake and Johnny supported his head and said "Hey son…take it easy…" Stevie murmured "Dad…I…" Johnny gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry about it, you did great." Tears were welling in his eyes; he didn't want to see him hurting like this. JP turned to Doom and said "Leave Victor unless you want to hear from the Council…" Doom said "Oh the Sorcerer's Surpreme's son? Now I wouldn't want to upset the dear doctor." He pulled Tyler close to him and said "Come Tyler were leaving." Tyler said "Yes father." They both disappeared in a flash of light and they were gone. Stevie said "Dad…" Johnny said "What is it? We'll get you home now." Suddenly a sharp burning pain shot through Stevie's body causing him to yell out. He gripped his sides and screamed even more. What was this? JP eyed him suspiciously and walked over to him. Reed said "Oh no he's gonna…eww..." Stevie vomited all over the sidewalk and JP said "Someone is causing him to feel these pains." Reed said "Who are you?" JP smiled and said "Im JP Strange at you service!" Sue said "Strange…where…no way! You're his son?!" JP pointed to himself and said "Yeah my dad's none other than Doctor Strange himself!"

CHAPTER TWELVE- RECOVERY TIME

Back at the Baxter Building Allen was taken care of and was told to go to bed by his father, while Stevie was in the medical center. He had suffered major energy loss and a sprained arm. Johnny couldn't sit still, he was biting his fingernails frantically. "Calm down matchstick, he'll be alright!" said Ben who was munching on a large bag of chips. Johnny said "This shouldn't have happened…Nicole is gonna kill me!" Johnny slumped over in a seat and looked very tired. Reed said "And to top it all off, Doom is back!" Sue was stirring brownie batter furiously and said "I know…when did he have a kid!? This is too much!" She slammed the bowl down on the counter and put her hand on her head, angry tears welling up her eyes. Reed put a comforting shoulder around her shoulder and said "Don't worry everything will be alright…we just have to take time to recover and we'll be alright." Ally said "I should've stopped them, but I didn't come out until the lower school exploded…I'm sorry, it's my entire fault…" Ben said "It's nobody's fault, the boys just got into a little brawl that's all." Sue said "Yeah the kind that involves super human powers and landing in the medical center!!" A ring suddenly came from the elevator. Sue walked over to the speaker and said "Who is it?" A voice came from the speaker and said "Mrs. Richards a JP is here, he is bringing flowers for Allen and Stevie." Sue said "Oh let him up." The elevator opened and JP was standing with a huge basket of flowers and smiling. "Hey I brought flowers for you guys!" Sue took them and said "Thank you JP, but Allen and Stevie are sleeping right now." JP said "Oh I'm not here to stay I just wanted to drop these off." Sue said "Well at least have something to drink you did help Allen and Stevie." JP smiled and said "Thanks but dad said I should be home, he sounds pretty angry at me! We were on the news!" Suddenly a large flash of golden light shone behind JP. Through the light emerged a tall man with black and gray hair. He was wearing a mystic purple colored suit and looked at JP. "I thought I told you to come home immediately?" JP laughed and said "Dad I had to bring these, I mean those guys totally rocked today!" Dr Strange looked around and saw the Fantastic Four and said "Oh hello Fantastic Four how are you all?" Reed shook his hand said "Hello Stephen we haven't seen you in awhile, how's Clea and Wong?" Dr. Strange said "Oh their both just fine, I was just coming to collect my superhero son, did you see them on the news? I guess you thought it was funny JP?" JP said "Well kinda, but Tyler was terrorizing them and you know how I am…I guessed the magic just sorta flowed out?" Dr Strange said "That may be, but you don't go flying off the handle like that, what if you all were killed?" Sue said "Exactly!" JP smirked and said "By Tyler? Please." Dr Strange scolded "No, by Doom himself! He is not to be taken lightly, as these people know right here." JP was merely looking at his nails and said "I could take em" Dr. Strange grabbed JP by the ear and said "That's it, you're grounded!!" JP said "Ouch dad okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Dr. Strange said "It's too late for that mister!" Another ring came from the elevator. Reed said "Who is it?" The voice came again and said "A Miss Katrina is here, she has also brought flowers." JP raised and eyebrow and said excitedly "Hey that's the girl who saved me from that fat cow Bella!" Reed said "Let her in." Katrina had changed from her clothes she wore at school. She had put on a burgundy sweater and had put her hair in a straight ponytail. Her skirt was plaid and her shoes were fairly new and made a reflection on the polished floor. JP said "Hey!" Katrina said in a nervous voice "Um…I brought these for Stevie…I…um…is he okay?" JP said "Hey you rock; she blasted Bella with a psyche fragmentation blast." Dr. Strange eyed her suspiciously and said "You are psychic, yes?" Katrina nodded slowly and looked around the huge home of the Fantastic Four. Sue took the flowers and said "Thank you, now would everyone like to stay for dinner?" Dr. Strange said "Im afraid JP and I must pass today or Clea would be most upset with me." JP said "Mom's cooking meatloaf…mmm…cant wait tell that digests, still waiting for the last one to." Dr. Strange scolded "You better watch it, or she'll fix you up something you wont like much." JP said "What could be worse than meatloaf?" Dr. Strange grabbed his arm and said "Farewell Fantastic Four, until next time." JP waved "See ya later guys!" They were gone in a flash of light. Sue turned to Katrina and said "Well would you like to stay?" Katrina turned around in surprise and said "Oh know, my aunt is waiting on me, thank you though." She turned to leave and got on the elevator. "Um…goodbye." Sue said "See you later." She left and Sue said "Strange girl…" Reed said "Yes, she seems to be fixated with Stevie, did you notice she only brought flowers for him?" Sue looked up in deep thinking and said "Yes she did say that!" Ben said "Yeah her eyes did keep gazing to see if he was around!" Johnny still sat on the couch with his head in his hands and must have not noticed the company he had only minutes before. Ben said "Oh Matchstick cheer up! Steve is one tough kid, he'll recover in no time!" Johnny merely got up and said "Im gonna go check on him." Johnny went to the medical center and saw Stevie lying in a white medical bed fast asleep. Johnny walked slowly over to him and sat him the chair opposite to him. Johnny dropped his head onto the side of the bed in misery. Johnny whispered "What am I gonna do with you?" Suddenly a hand touched his brown hair and Johnny looked up to see Stevie partly awake. Johnny sighed "Stevie, thank god are you okay?" Stevie said in a strained voice "Yeah I think so, my body still hurts and my head is pounding…" Johnny said "Well go back to sleep…rest up…and Im proud of you for standing up for yourself today." Stevie said hoarsely "Thanks…" He was asleep once more and Johnny gave him a kiss on the forehead and left...Several days later Stevie and Allen were fully recovered and up around again. They were kept a close watch on by the four, and weren't allowed to go out without adult supervision. "What is Doom gonna jump out behind a trashcan and kill us or something?" asked Allen being caught sneaking away to the arcade. Reed said "It's not safe with Doom around and now he knows about you all he could use you all against us." Allen sat down on the couch flustered, and Stevie said reading a book on physics "You know I never knew this place could be this boring…I imagined staying in here all day would be actually not so bad, but this is torture." Sue said "Boys it's for your own good, now help Ben upstairs in the gym, he said he needed some help with something." They walked up to the gym reluctantly and went inside. They found Ben and Johnny inside working out and Allen said "What do guys need help with? We're trying to get back to misery as soon as possible." Ben said sitting down a 200 lbs hand weight, making a large clunking sound "Very funny Al, but could you fellas help me move those training bars over there, they been there a month, Im tired of Sue telling me to pick them up." He pointed to a huge pile of heavy metal training bars and Allen sighed "Great, from solitude to heavy labor…geez." Stevie said "Wish JP was here, he could just make them vanish…" Allen said picking up a large training bar "Yeah did you see JP? He's on a total different level than us!" Stevie said "I feel like he's use to fighting or something…and it seemed he knew Tyler quite well…" Allen said piling up bars along with Stevie "Yeah I know, maybe we can ask him at school." Stevie said "Maybe…but you know…are we allowed to go anymore?" The last part he whispered to Allen, which he laughed. After about an hour they were done and Allen said "Can we go back to solitary confinement now?" Johnny said "Funny, but I think Reed needs some help in the lab…" Allen threw his hands up in desperation and said "Here we go again! Dad probably wants us to help us reconfigure some machine that spins the moon or something." Stevie who was actually excited to go in Uncle Reed's lab said "I've never been in there before." Allen said "Oh it's nothing but a bunch of machines, weird chemicals, and scrap metal piled in corners." Stevie said "Interesting…" Allen said "Yeah he doesn't like people to go in there because he's always doing some weird experiment and sometimes ends up blowing up something." They left the gym and headed another floor and went inside Reed's lab. Well Allen was right about the machines and chemicals, but Stevie saw no scrap metal. Reed came from a very large space telescope and said "Ah, boys yes I need you to help me clean up my office, it's a mess papers are everywhere…Sue keeps telling me to clean it up…it's such a pain…" Allen said "Dad, you have like a million papers in there!" Reed said writing on a clipboard "Just pile them up and I'll go through them later…" He walked back behind the telescope and muttered things to himself. Sparks of orange and blue came from the place he was standing. His shadow showed him bent over a large machine, with a blow torch. Allen said "Well this is gonna take all day…c'mon." They made their way inside Reed's office and Allen was right…Reed had about a million papers everywhere. Allen sighed and said "Well I start on one side, you do the other one." They started and Stevie found it very boring, the only thing that kept it interesting was Allen warping of papers into planes, launching them at Stevie. Stevie zapped several and caused a small fire in the office. Allen put it out and laughed "Well now get torched." Stevie looked partly worried and said "Will he notice the scorch mark?" Allen said "Nah…he'll think it have been from one of his experiments…I'm tired of doing this…wanna go to the arcade?" Stevie said "Yeah, but they've got cameras everywhere." Allen said "I was thinking we could combine our powers to cause a malfunction in the surveillance system." Stevie said "Could work, but there's one problem." Allen said "What?" Stevie sighed and said "Aunt Sue is at the door, invisible listening to everything we just said." The office door opened and Sue turned visible again and said "How did you know I was there?" Stevie said "I could hear you breathing and sense your body heat." Sue looked up in surprise and said "You can sense body heat?" Stevie said "Well sorta, it's just a technique I can do…" Allen said "Is it some weird kung fu thing?" Stevie sighed and said "Al, I don't only know kung fu and yeah it is." Sue said "My invisibility is supposed to mask my body heat…" Stevie said "Well I don't know, maybe it was a lucky guess?" Sue eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…sure…"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- MOM ARRIVES!

Well the month was finally here, when the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Ally couldn't have in a better mood and so was Stevie. Ally and her friend Melodi had prepared all month by listening to old c.d., reading old magazines, and making sure Stevie was close to them as possible. "Do you think you can get us to go on tour with them?" asked Melodi who was flipping through an old _Seventeen_ magazine with them on the cover. Stevie said "Umm… I don't know…" Ally said "You are the best cousin I have ever had!" Stevie said "Thanks…I think I hear my dad calling me…excuse me." He walked out the room, he had lied of course, Johnny was upstairs in Reed's lab helping him with something. Stevie plopped on the couch and Allen said "Girls huh?" Stevie nodded his head and said "You know I don't get why they are so excited, I've seen them about a hundred times." Allen said "Are they bad?" Stevie said "Well, no they're actually quite good, they always sell out every show." Allen said "I dunno, but hey I talked to JP today, he said he only knows Tyler because his dad and Doom are on some magic council." Stevie said "Oh…isn't Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme or something?" Allen said "Yeah S.H.E.I.L.D. elects one every ten years, they deal with the supernatural branch of villains and heroes." Stevie said "How long how has Dr. Strange been in power?" Allen said "Dunno, last time I checked like six or seven." Stevie said "Then he's reign is about to end…who' next in line? JP?" Allen shook his head and said "No…Doom is." Stevie looked positively alarmed and said "But he's evil, how is that possible…" Allen said "I don't know, but I don't know what they're thinking electing Doom as something, they must be crazy." Stevie said "Exactly!" Allen and Stevie both went to the library and read tell dinner. Stevie was reading _Crime and Punishment_, while Allen was reading comics. Dinner came and they both headed back up to the house. The air was filled with smells of baked pork chops and fried potatoes. Johnny and Ben were already sitting at the table. Allen sat down and sniffed the air and said "Hey smells good mom." Sue was standing over the stove stirring green beans and said "Thank you honey." Stevie sat down and Ben said "Hey Steve you excited about your mum comin' to town?" Stevie said "Yeah…if only Ally and her friends would stop asking me for backstage passes…" Ben, Allen, and Johnny laughed and Ben said "I'll get her to lay off, don't worry." Stevie said "Oh its okay, its just Im glad they haven't told everyone who my mom is, its bad enough with the Human Torch as your father, if that gets out I'm done…" Sue turned around and looked at the TV and said "Too late…" Sure enough there was video of footage from the Summer Music Festival where Johnny brought up on the stage and a headliner "Torch's son: Child of the Pretty Kitties lead singer, Nicole! Watch at ten…" Stevie said "Oh man!" Allen said "I wonder who told…" He was looking toward Ally's room where there were loud giggles of girls. Ben yelled "Alyson get out here now!" The giggles stopped and Ally came out the room. "Yeah daddy?' she asked. Ben said "Did you tell anyone other than Melodi that Stevie's mom was Nicole?" Ally looked shocked and said "No I didn't and she definitely didn't!" Stevie said "Well the whole state of New York knows now…I'm gonna get trampled on Monday…" Johnny said "No you won't, I'll make sure…if I have to fly you to school I will." Stevie still didn't feel any better and there came a beep from Ally's cell phone. She read the text message three times over and screamed "Oh I'm gonna kill that little, how did he get this number!" Allen said "What does it say, who's it from?" Ally read it "Did Little Torch see the news? Tyler" Stevie's eyes widened in anger and he slammed his fist down on the table. Lights blew out across the street and all the lights flashed in the Baxter Building. Sue screamed "Stevie!" Stevie came back to earth and said "Huh? Oh sorry!" Allen smacked his fists together and said "Oh he's going down!" Stevie said "No…never mind…I'm glad he told…" Allen said "Why, aren't you gonna get trampled on Monday?" Stevie smiled and said "No…but we know something about Tyler as well…" Allen said "What?" Stevie said "JP…" A flash of golden light appeared in the middle of the living room and JP was standing there, in his coat, frost in his hair. "I was in the neighborhood, when the lights blew out! You guys conducting an experiment?" Allen said "No that was Stevie, but anyway you got any dirt on Tyler? He just- "I know I saw the news down at Times Square, how do you think he found out?" Reed said "More than likely his father…you'll find Doom has things about the most random people." JP sniffed the air and said "Mmm…someone cooking pork chops?" Sue said "Yes would you like to stay for dinner?" JP grabbed his stomach and said "As much as I would like too, my mom's cooking roast…I don't see why she doesn't cook things I actually like to eat…" Sue said "Cooking takes a lot, especially when you're cooking for men and boys." JP scratched his neck and said "Maybe, but that still doesn't stop dad from eating it." Allen said "Anyway do you have something or what?" JP looked up thinking and said "Well not really, Tyler's always been this spoiled little brat who no one's ever liked." Stevie said scathingly "Clearly…" JP said "Well there is this one time where he fried his own hair off, but it grew back…sorry guys but Tyler's always been put away by his father…he just started public school last year." Allen sighed and said "Thanks anyway…" JP said "Well I gotta go before my old man sees that I've sneaked off again, you know he doesn't trust me ever since that whole incident with Tyler at school." Allen said "Trust me we know the feeling." JP bowed goodbye, but his stomach growled very loudly. "You know Mrs. Richards I think I will at least have a pork chop before I go, otherwise I'll starve tonight!"" Sue handed him one wrapped in a napkin and said "Here you go…appreciate your mom's cooking!" she yelled to him before he disappeared again.Stevie looked tired, he didn't feel much like eating anymore, but forced down Aunt Sue's food, just so he wouldn't offend her. After dinner Stevie retired to his room and thought he would lie down for a while, but Ally came to his door shaking with happiness. "You're…mom…is on the phone right now…aaah! I totally talked to her!" Stevie got up and went into the living room, Ally held out a shaking hand for him to take the phone. Stevie said "Hello?" Nicole said "Hey sweetheart, I know you know by now we're coming to town." Stevie sighed and said "Yeah, I knew a long time ago, I figured you wanted to surprise me." She said "Yeah kinda but we've decided to stay at the Baxter Building hotel! Isn't great!?" Stevie choked on his words and said "That's great! When are you coming exactly?" Nicole said "That's the other good news I have to tell you…we're coming tomorrow!" Stevie was out of breath with joy and said "But I thought you all wouldn't be here for at least another two weeks?" She said "I know, but I miss you so much I have to see my boy right now!" Stevie said "That's great mom, I look forward to see you…okay…love you too…see you later." Stevie hung up the phone and Sue said "Well what did she say?" Stevie said "They said that they're gonna coming tomorrow." Ally screamed for minutes, when Ben told her to be quiet. Sue said "And? Where are they going to stay?" Stevie sighed and said "They're gonna, Ally's is about to yell…stay at the hotel here." Everyone covered their ears, but Ally just slumped over on the couch out of breath. Stevie could tell she was screaming on the inside, but he just sat down. Ally said "Oh my god…I think I just had a mild heart attack…I gotta go lie down…my head is spinning…" She stumbled toward her room and plopped on the bed. Stevie leaned his head back and thought of his parents finally seeing each other again…Stevie was up at the crack of dawn, he was much too excited to sleep. His mother would be arriving this afternoon and it seemed too long for Stevie. He hadn't even asked if Johnny was happy about them staying here. Ally was up earlier than him and was going over all things she would ask them. Stevie was sitting at the dining table eating with her and Ally said "Hey Stevie what's your mom's favorite dessert? Because it said in GQ that it was banana cream cake, but that was months ago." Stevie swallowed his piece of sausage he was eating and said "Nah…she doesn't care for bananas too much, its- "Cherry Cheesecake with Vanilla whip cream on the top" said Johnny who was staring at the TV. Stevie swallowed hard and said "Yeah…" Ally said "Ooh I thought it was! I'm gonna get one before they come!" Stevie said "Okay…but I doubt she'll want any..." Ally said "Why?" Stevie said "Because she only likes it- "Homemade by her grandmother's recipe" interrupted Johnny again still watching TV. Ally said "Oh well…" Allen came out his room rubbing his eyes and mumbling "Why's everybody awake so early?" Ally said "Do you realize who's coming today!?" Allen yawned and said "Oh yeah…" He sat down at the table and took some waffles and sausage and began eating. Stevie was still thinking about his mother and father seeing each other again. He was already surprised on how much Johnny remembered two of his mother's favorite things. The whole building and the city was getting ready for the girls arrival. MTV hosted all their past tour events and videos and were giving free tickets to lucky callers on TRL. Afternoon came before they knew it and the city seemed to boom a little faster. The elevator rang and Stevie almost jumped out his seat with excitement. Sue answered it and said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Melodi is here." Sue said "Let her up." Melodi came out the elevator positively beaming with a pink Pretty Kitties t-shirt on. Ally said "What's wrong?" Melodi had to catch her breath and she screamed "They're here!" The two girls screamed in unison and Stevie said "How do you know?" Melodi said "Because silly can't you see the big poster over on Times Square?" Sure enough there was a large poster with the Pretty Kitties on there with the words "The feline revolution is here!" Melodi said "And they're on their way here! They should be here in a matter of minutes, see the big crowd of cars and people coming this way?" They all looked down and there was a huge multitude of cars and people coming their way. They were following a huge pink tour bus with a large cat in a fluffy dress on the side. Stevie's heart almost leapt out his chest and in about several minutes they were in front the Baxter Building. The crowd stopped and Sue said to Stevie "Well aren't you going to meet them?" Stevie didn't hear her at first and looked up and said "What? Oh I'm okay…" He didn't want everyone to think he was a little mama's boy, who sprang up every time his mother arrived. Sue said "Very well then, I guess I get started on lunch, how many am I cooking for…um about fourteen." Ben said "Geez…Suzy I know we can all eat, but that's a bit much don't ya think?" Sue said "I'm inviting them up for lunch of course…Nicole has been one of my best friends since the eighth grade!" Stevie said "I never knew that…" Sue said "Oh yeah Nicole Kingsley was the new girl in town that year…beautiful…all the boys wanted her….all the other girls jealous of her." Stevie smiled and Ben said "Not to mention she had a voice that went into heaven." Sue said "Ah yes…another thing…very talented…another thing girls were envious of…she beat them all at talent shows and auditions for school musicals." Stevie only smiled more and a ring came from the elevator. Ally said "Who is it, oh god let it be them!" The voice came from the elevator and said "Yes Miss Alyson it's them…" She and Melodi screamed very loudly and they both rushed downstairs. Ally called at the door "C'mon Stevie!!!" Stevie said "Oh right…" He followed them downstairs to the hotel and all the halls were crowded with people. Stevie felt that most of these people weren't here to stay at the hotel, mainly to see the girls. Stevie looked around for them and saw they were at the reception desk checking in. There were two large security guards blocking the glass doors of the hotel. Stevie could tell they were about a hundred people trying to get in. Ally and Melodi were too afraid to go up to them so Ally pushed Stevie forward to greet them. Stevie snuck behind his mom and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"" he said cheerfully. Nicole said "Stevie…oh my god Stevie I've missed you so much!" She turned around and hugged him tightly. The girls all said excitedly "Stevie! Look how big you've grown!" Stevie said "Thanks…oh Mr. Mallory can they stay free of charge, if it's no problem?" Mr. Mallory said "Of course Master Storm this is your home." Stevie thanked him and led the girls away from the crowd, toward the elevators. "Oh by the way this Alyson, Uncle Ben's daughter, and her friend Melodi…they are you true number one fans." Both girls were standing there shaking and smiling all the same. Nicole said "Hi how are you all?" They were too nervous to shake their hands so Nicole said "I guess they really are fans!" They went inside of the elevator and rose to the house. Ally and Melodi jumped off the elevator and ran into Ally's room screaming joyously. Stevie got off with all the girls except for his mother who got off last. The moment she got off the sun got very bright and illuminated her as she got off. Allen was sitting on the couch with a fan near him and it blew her hair every direction making her look quite angelic. Allen cut it off and said "Oh sorry." Sue ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Nicky!" she said happily. "Suzy!" she responded in the same joyous tone. "It's been so long!" said Sue bringing her into the living room. Ben got up and hugged her and said "Well I'll be if it aint Nicky, haven't seen you in a long time!" Nicole said "Oh Ben, I've missed you all so much!" Reed got up and said "Hello Nicole, it's been awhile." Nicole said "Yeah Reed how've you been, still kicking everyone's butt at those science fairs?" Reed smiled and said "Well no…" Stevie said "Mom this Allen- "I know who he is, haven't seen you since you a baby, you and Stevie have gotten so big, it's not even funny!" Nicole turned around and saw Johnny standing in the hallway and Stevie said "Oh dad look mom and the girls are here!" Johnny said "Oh yes hello ladies." They all giggled and called back "Hi…" Johnny said "Nicole." Nicole said "Johnny…you still flying around here on fire?" Johnny laughed and said "Yeah…you still on world tour?" Stevie said "Okay how bout we eat, Aunt Sue's cooked this huge meal can't let it go to waste!" They all sat down and Allen asked "So Miss Nicole you been on tour long?" Nicole said "No, we've only been on tour- "Six months and seventeen days" interrupted Melodi and Ally together. They ate and the girls recounted about their tour so far. Once they were finished Sue asked "Well what are you girls gonna do now? It's almost sundown." Ashley, one of the girls, said "Well we have a gig at the 40/40 club tonight just support the tour." Nicole said "We're giving away free tickets to lucky people there at a raffle." Mel sighed "If only were 18, wait we are Ally!" Ally said "Ooh what song are you guys gonna perform?" Nicole said "I was thinking "The Party's Just Begun" but as we're a group it all depends on them." Kearny, another girl, said "That's perfect for the beginning of the tour!" They decided to do that song and Ashley said "I want to go shopping…it's time to let New York we're here!" Stevie said "I think they already know that…" Nicole said "Exactly, we'll never get those crowds…" Jess, another girl, said "Yeah we should practice anyway…the club opens at ten." Hannah, another girl, said "What are we gonna do with Drew and Marili?" Mel screamed and said "Drew Parker and Marili Cortez are here too?" Nicole said "Yes they are in the hotel; I think Drew is practicing with Marili across the street at that dance studio?" Ally blushed and Mel said "Ally totally loves Drew…" Ben said "That boy who is always on the Pepsi commercials?" Ally said "Yeah that's him…" Mel said "Both of them are totally new though…are they you guys' opening act?" Nicole said "Yes." Stevie said "I remember Drew, he's got powers too doesn't he?" Ally said "He does?" Stevie said "As I recall, I think its pyrokinesis…yeah it is he always said his hero was the Human Torch…his dream was to be covered in fire…" Johnny said "Oh really?" Ally said "He's across the street?" Nicole said "He should be…oh that reminds me Stevie he said he wants to talk to you…since you saved him on his homework so many times." Mel said "He's a year older than us though he just graduated." Ben said "Well there's no chance you're going out with him Ally!" Ally blushed and yelled "I never said I did! Oh my god dad!" She rushed away from the table and ran into her room. Mel said "Oh honey wait!" Ben said "What I say?!" Nicole sighed and said "Men…so tactless…" Sue said "Totally…" All the girls nodded there heads in agreement as well. Allen said "What did he say?" Stevie hunched his shoulders at Allen and Johnny said "Women…too complicated…" Nicole was about to open her mouth to say something but Sue said "Well girls how bout we go shopping, I could make us invisible!" Nicole said "That would good…" All the women left, Ally and Melodi left as well. Nicole called at the elevator "Stevie hey how bout you come with me for awhile?" Stevie said "Shopping? Umm…" Nicole laughed and said "Understandable…talk to you later sweetie." She left and Allen said "Wow she's really pretty…hey Stevie anybody ever tell you you've got your- "Mother's eyes, yeah I know" said Stevie. Johnny said "He's got my everything else!" Stevie said "Yeah…" Allen said "You know Uncle Johnny…why did you ever break up with- "Hey how about we all go out for ice cream!" said Reed getting up and taking his coat. Stevie said "Good idea…" He got up and went to get his jacket but suddenly a cool feeling shot through his head. Stevie could feel his world going black…he was floating…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE DREAM

"Where am I?" Stevie asked. He was inside a room that was very dark with dark windows. It was raining outside and Stevie looked out the window and saw nothing but thick dark fog. Stevie decided to leave the room and try to find his way out this place. He was walking down a long hallway with stone walls and torches illuminating the path. Stevie could hear laughter in the distance. He decided to follow it and it only lead him to another hallway. But this time it was a huge oak door at the end. Stevie went in reluctantly, and saw Doom and Tyler kneeling in what looked like an alter. They were both muttering strange words and Stevie decided to get a little closer. He crept behind a very old statue of a man in a suit. "Lord our bodies are yours to command, we are you humble servants…" said Doom. Tyler sighed and said "Father why do we keep doing this?" Doom turned on him and said scathingly "Because Apocalypse will arrive soon and we must be ready, especially you if you want to receive the mark…" Tyler said "How powerful is this mark anyway? I mean I heard it only- "Quiet boy! You know nothing of the power the mark possesses! Or do you know the power he possesses as well! He could give you powers I could never give you!" Tyler said "Yes father…" Stevie was trying to process what he had just heard. "What mark are they talking about?" he thought to himself. Suddenly Doom turned to the statue where Stevie was standing and raised a hand to fire a beam of electricity. Stevie prepared to block it but he remained in tact after the statue exploded. Doom said "We are not alone…" Search robots went out and shone infrared light everywhere. Stevie said "Oh no, I gotta get outta here!" He ran as fast as he could and tried to find a way out. He ran for several minutes and found all exits blocked. "Damn it! What now!?" he screamed. "Stevie…Stevie…wake up!" Stevie turned around and said "Huh? Who is calling me, is-WHOA!" Stevie felt like he was being sucked through a vacuum and then he his something hard…FLASH! There was flash of blue light that surrounded Stevie's body lying on the floor. Everyone backed away and once it was gone they stood over him. Johnny said "Stevie…Stevie…" Stevie opened his eyes and found himself back in the Baxter Building. Everyone was standing over him and Reed said, as he sat up "Are you okay?" Stevie felt his forehead and said "What happened to me?" Allen said "You fainted! It was so weird, it was like you weren't even here! We tried everything…we thought you were dead, but Dad said you had a strong pulse." Stevie said "I…was…never mind." Ben said "Maybe you should go sleep for awhile…" Stevie said "No seriously I'm fine…yes Dad I'm okay...seriously let's go." Johnny said "Stevie its nine o'clock…everybody is about to go to the 40/40 club…you've been out for hours." Stevie could see the nightlife of New York starting to boom and head in different directions. Johnny said "But I'm not going! I'm gonna stay here with you." Stevie said "No dad, go! I'm fine seriously!" Johnny said "Are you sure…" Stevie said "Yes dad, go! Have a good time!" Reed, Johnny, and Ben all left on the elevator, not before Johnny gave Stevie a hug and feeling his head and saying "I could stay you know…" Stevie was about to open his mouth, but Johnny said "Fine I'll go, but you know my number okay, I'll fly right over." Allen said "Do you mean that literally?" Johnny said "They don't call me the Human Torch for nothing!" They left and once Stevie knew they were really gone he said "Allen I got to tell you something." He told him all about the weird vision he had of Doom and Tyler. "I think I was in Tyler's house…" said Stevie sitting on the couch. Allen was eating a red Popsicle and said "Seems so, and you said they were talking about Apocalypse?" Stevie said "Yeah you know who he is?" Allen almost choked on the Popsicle and gasped "Do I know! Everyone with powers knows who Apocalypse is!" Stevie said "Oh what is he like some god to mutants or something?" Allen said "Well no not to the good guys like us…but there are some who follow a sort of cult with him and worship him." Stevie said "Sounds like what Doom was doing…anyway what's the big deal about him anyway?" Allen said "Well I don't know much about him…but they say he's the very first mutant ever. He's over five thousand years old." Stevie said "Damn…what are his powers?" Allen said "I think his power is power…he's got about every power in the book…telekinesis, shape shifting, energy blasts, you name it, he's probably got it." Stevie said "So he's probably pretty hard to beat huh?" Allen said "Yeah, but he hasn't been seen for over ten years, the last time people fought him was in the Great Genoshian War." Stevie said "A war? Were we born?" Allen said "Yeah but I think we were only like two or one, all I know is it lasted for about two years and everyone fought in it." Stevie said "Like who?" Allen said "Well the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Spider-man, Doctor Strange, and whole bunch others!" Stevie said "Hmm…a lot of man power for one guy." Allen said "Oh he had about every baddy on his team too, not to mention the people of Genosha who were weird cultist mutants who worshiped him." Stevie said "Genosha…Genosha…isn't that a prison island for mutants?" Allen shook his head and said "Some of the most dangerous mutants are in that place." Stevie said "I wonder why Doom and Tyler are trying to contact him?" Allen said "Whatever it is, they're probably up to no good…you think we should tell the grown ups?" Stevie said "No, I don't want them worrying about me, it was probably just a bad dream…" Allen said "That's weird having a dream about Apocalypse and you didn't know anything about him." Stevie said "Yeah…well anyway the house is all ours, what should we do?" Allen said "Well I don't know about you, but I want to see your mom perform!" Stevie said "Yeah well we would never get in…how about we go walk around?" Allen said "Yeah, you wanna catch the subway to JP's house?" Stevie said "I've never been there…have you?" Allen said "No, but I know where it is…the Sanctum Sanctorum is located in Greenwich Village, we could take the subway there…" "Or I could just teleport you all there" said a voice from the elevator. Stevie and Allen saw JP standing there covered in freshly fallen frost. He shivered and said "Hey Stevie where's your dad? You think he could dry me off?" Stevie said "He's gone, but hey what are you doing here?" JP walked over to them and said "Well I was in the neighborhood, trying to see if I could get some autographs from your mom, but they're performing at the 40/40 club tonight…the streets are packed!" Allen said "We know…" JP said "Oh god it's frezzing…no choice then…" JP pressed his palms onto his chest and a orange warming light surrounded him. He was dry and there were small red patches on his cheeks. He sat down in a chair and said "So what are you guys up too?" Stevie and Allen told him about his vision and after they finished JP said "Hey Stevie you said you felt like you were separated from your body right?" Stevie said "Yeah, why?" JP said "Did you feel anything before you blacked out, like a cooling sensation?" Stevie looked surprised and said "Yeah!" JP said "Hmm…I think…you…astral projected." Stevie said "Like leaving your body as a spirit?" JP said "When you astral project, your not a spirit, only your mental conciousness floating around." Allen said "Wow you know a lot about that sort of stuff don't you JP?" JP smiled and said "Yeah I guess, but that's one of the things I havent perfected yet…I can only get my left hand and right leg to project…I'm surprised Stevie did his whole body!" Stevie said "Trust me, it's wasent on purpose…" JP said "Yeah, well that's what happens sometimes…you find you'll have these strange feats of power." They sat there and talked and JP said after several minutes "Hey you guys wanna go see if we can get in 40/40?" Allen said "How are we gonna do that?" JP said "Well with my spell and your reality warping powers maybe would could cast an illusion to make it look like were eigthteen." Stevie said "That could work!" Allen said "Sorry I can't use my powers on human flesh…" Stevie said "Why not?" Allen said "Because I don't know how to make it turn back…it could cause ugly effects…I tried it once…didn't go so well…" JP said "It's understandable…" Stevie said "Well what now?" JP said "Well we coul- Suddenly a loud ring came from the elevator. Allen said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Katrina is here…" Allen said "Let her up…" Katrina came up in her pink pea coat and Argle sweater. She had on a plaid grey and pink wool skirt and grey stockings. Her shoes were pink patent leather slip ons that shone brightly on the waxed floor. Stevie said "Hey Katrina!" Katrina looked up surprisingly and blushed deeply. JP said "Well come on get warm!" Katrina said "Thanks…um…I heard your mom was in town so I decided to…um…see if you were doing anything…and um…since she was out…" Allen said "We're not doing anything…your welcome to stay!" Katrina sat down and said "Thank you…" Allen said "I'm gonna make some cocoa, anybody want some?" JP said "That sounds perfect…" Stevie said "Yeah, I would." Katrina said "If its not too much trouble…" Allen said "Of course not… JP said "Hey Katrina, can you astral project?" Katrina said "No, I can't, but I can project the thoughts of others…it's called thought casting…most people think it's thought projection, but it's not…I can't create things from my thoughts." JP said "Neither can I…so what do you all wanna do? My parents think I'm in my room sleeping…I am so good at that Sleeping Clone spell!" Allen said "Well it's eleven right now…they'll back at one…we got two hours to kill." JP said "Let's go to that new teen club in Soho." Stevie said "Anywhere, I'm so bored…" They all got on their coats and headed out. In the lobby before they got off the elevator, Allen closed it. "If Ernie sees us he'll call our parents!" JP smirked and said "I'll handle him…lets go." They got off and walked toward the door. Ernie the doorman was standing on the side greeting people and holding the door open. He saw Allen and Stevie and said "Where are we going? Did your parents give you permission to go out?" Allen said "Well…erm…" JP stepped in front of him and said "_Illusions casts from near and far, come to me from the stars, Images of Ikonn appear now and bring the spell of confusion down!" _Ernie's eyes grew dull and said "Oh…I have to go use the bathroom…" Ernie went into the women's bathroom and suddenly there was a scream. JP said "Lets go!" They all ran outside and across the street, watching for cars. Once they were across the street they all laughed and Allen said "That was totally awsome!" Katrina said breathless "Good spell!" Stevie said "Yeah what she said!" Katrina blushed furiously and they all made their way to their destination. They had to take the subway to get to Soho and once there, they walked to the new teen club called "The Dancing Bird" Stevie said "Wow this place is bright…" Allen stepped forward and the bouncer said "No kids allowed tonight…Pretty Kitties performing tonight." Stevie said "No…their at the 40/40 club…aren't they?" The bouncer said "The party moved here…no kids allowed." Allen said "We gotta go…" Stevie said "Why?" Allen pointed over at the sidewalk. Johnny was standing there on his cell phone. Allen said "I hope he's not calling…you don't think…" Stevie said "Oh god we gotta go!" JP said "Well I can teleport us halfway…" Stevie said "Hurry, lets go in that ally!" They all ran into the nearby ally and Allen tripped. "Ouch damnit!" Johnny turned around and JP hissed "_Vapors of Valtorr! Obscure!" _A thick fog obscured the ally and Allen. Allen rose an ran into the ally and grabbed onto JP's arm. They were gone in a flash of golden light. Johnny hadn't appeared a moment later they were gone. They landed hard on a grassy patch and Stevie said "I see the Baxter Building! JP one more time!" JP surrounded them in a golden flash again and this time they landed hard on the waxy floor of the house. JP said "Oh god, either that's a meteor about to hit this place or that's one fast fireball!" Stevie said "It's dad, he must have flown here, you guys gotta go!" JP and Katrina ran into the bathroom and there was a flash of golden light and they were gone. Allen and Stevie quickly threw there coats in their rooms and quickly sat down. Allen turned on the TV and they saw Johnny's body land on the balcony. Stevie did his best to try to calm his beating heart and advised Allen to do the same. Stevie said "Allen…the mugs!" Allen saw Johnny bending down to tie his shoe and used this as a chance to grab the mugs and hide them under the couch. Johnny came in and said "Hey everything okay boys?" Stevie said "Yeah…how was the party?" Johnny said "Didn't pay attention much…gosh I'm tired…you know the funny thing is I thought I saw you guys out tonight…but I guess I was just tired." Allen said "Maybe…well good night." He went to his room. Johnny sat down on the couch and Allen motioned to Stevie "Get the mugs." Stevie mouthed "Okay." Johnny yawned loudly and said "Hey Stevie you happy your mom's here?" Stevie said "Yeah…I mean…is it alright her staying here?" Johnny said "Yeah…of course…I havent seen her in a long time." Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Dad…can you tell me…never mind." Johnny said "What is it? Tell me." Stevie looked down and said "Never mind…" Johnny eyed him suspeciously and said "Alright…well I'm going to bed…g'night…" Stevie said "Dad…um…love you." He said "Love you too." Johnny went inside his room and closed the door. Stevie was looking at his fists and said "Dad…do you not love mom anymore?"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- FAMILY BONDS

The next day Nicole wanted to spend with Stevie. Stevie was ready and told everyone he'll see them later. Allen said "Hey Stevie can you pick me up a new charger for my phone…my other one broke." Stevie said "Sure…" Allen said "Cool I'll pay you back." Nicole was sitting talking to Sue and she saw Stevie. "Ready honey?" Stevie said "Yeah…" Ally was sitting on the couch writing in her notebook. She was still not talking to her father for the incident that happened the night before. Nicole went over to her and said "Honey, do you wanna meet Drew?" Ally blushed and said "Oh I'm okay…" Nicole said "Okay, because Marili is out, he needs a dance partner to help work on his song." Ally looked up and said "He does?" Nicole grinned and said "Yeah…and I told him I know someone perfect for the job…my number one fan…" Ally said "Where is he?" Nicole and Sue laughed and said "He's downstairs in the ballroom…better hurry." Ally literaly ran out of the house and Reed said "I thought Ben said he didn't want Ally seeing that boy?" Sue said "Shutup Reed! It's a secret!" Johnny said "Whats so secret about it?" Sue said "You men will never understand! Ben totally embarrassed her last night! Everyone could see that Ally really likes that boy, and just to throw her feelings out there was quite embarrassing." Reed looked puzzled and looked toward Johnny for help. "Your guess is as good as mine" he said watching the X-Games. "Well come on sweetie, lets go." Stevie left with his mother and Nicole turned around and said "Johnny are you coming?" Johnny looked up in surprise and said "I thought this was you and Stevie's day?" Nicole sighed and said "I said it was quality time for Stevie…I didn't only mean me…but you can stay if you want." Sue motioned to Johnny in an angry look "Get up and go!" Johnny sighed and said "Fine…let me get my coat…" They left and Stevie was much happy that his parents were together…with him of course!...or maybe not…Stevie and his parents didn't return home tell dinner and Stevie felt he had the time of his life. Johnny and Nicole were actually talking and not arguing. They laughed and joked with each other, and Stevie couldn't have been happier. Sue said "After dinner we're gonna head to that carnival in Central Park." Allen said "Good I'm tired of hanging around here…and not to mention school is in two days!" Stevie said "Thank god Christmas vaction is almost here…" Ally came up and looked positively illuminated. Sue said "Well how was is sweetie? Was he nice?" Ally could only smile and she ran into her room and jumped on the bed. Nicole and Sue giggled and said "Well I guess she enjoyed herself!" Stevie said "Oh that's right here Al, your charger." He handed it to him and Allen said "Thanks…hey Stevie you get your Biology paper done yet?" Stevie said "I finished weeks ago…why are you looking at me like that?" Allen said gaping at him "Because, that paper's eigthteen pages long!" Stevie said "JP got finished before me…" Allen fell out on the floor and said "What is up with you guys? Where's the Brain Booster you've been taking?!" Stevie said "It's really easy once you do all those Punnet Squares, that's about five pages right there." Allen said "Do I look like I know how to do that stuff?" Stevie said "Well maybe if you wouldn't sleep all the time…I even gave you the notes you missed!" Allen said "Notes…I havent seen those things since the seventh grade…" Stevie said "Well I guess I could help you with it, but I'm only doing one square!" Allen said "That's all I need, it's not like Mr. Jefferson is going to check them anyway." Stevie sat down and began reading his book and Allen went in his room to get started on his paper. Ben came up from the the bar and said "Hey guys…there's some report on TV about a oil rig that exploded." Sue said "What's so special about that?" Ben said "Well because there were no survivors, the fire department wasn't called, nor the national guard and more importantly…" Sue said "Us…but what about the heroes? Couldn't they have done something?" Ben shook his huge rock head and said "No…no one was called tell it was over." Sue said "But…that doesn't make sense…didn't someone see the fire?" Ben said "No…they think it was caused by a mutant…someone with enough power to shield the attention to people." Sue said "That's very odd…" Ben said "The thing is still on fire too…" Sue said "Well we might as check it out…c'mon Johnny you and Ben get over there." Johnny said "I just got home!" Sue said "Oh come on! See what you guys can recover!" Ben said "There's no need…S.H.I.E.L.D. is already over there." Sue said "They've called them in? This must be serious…" Stevie said "What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sue said "It's government program that deals with mutants, superhumans, and alien species." Stevie said "Is that who you guys work for?" Nicole said "All teams and heroes have to register there…it's a place where we meet if there is ever any real danger." Stevie thought about the Genoshian War and was about to say something, but from downstairs made a loud explosion. Reed appeared from behind a wall panel, smoke billowing from behind him. He was coughing and his lab coat and face were ashen gray. Allen flung open his door and had a freshly made dagger in his hand. "Where are they!" Sue said rushing over to Reed "It's only your dad don't worry!" Reed coughed more and said "Small nuclear explosion…nothing to worry!" Sue made a forcefield over the wall panel to trap the rest of the smoke and said "Yeah sure…what were you doing down there!" Reed dusted off his lab coat and said "I was trying to create a small energy source to give extra power to to the Fantasticar." Sue said "What do we need that for! It's got plenty of power!" Reed said "No we need this for a mission…we got to go see them…" Sue said "The Inhumans? Why?" Ben said "Oh no I'm not going if Lockjaw is involved, no way!" Reed said "They have information we need…we need to talk to Karnak." Sue said "Why can't we just get them on the satalite communicator?" Reed said "I've been trying to get a signal, but I think the energy coils are low on power…" Nicole sighed and said "Oh let me see it…" Reed said "Oh I almost forgot! Nicole could you give it a superboost?" Nicole said "Of course…" Reed said "Great now just come with me…" They went downstairs and soon sparks could be seen from the wall panel. Stevie began thinking about the vision and thought he would call JP and ask him if he knew anymore about astral projection. Suddenly Reed called his name and said "Stevie could you come down here please…also Ben, Johnny, Sue and Allen." They went downstairs in Reed's lab. He and Nicole were standing next to a what looked like a giant computer. Reed said "Good, now we need a little more power…not only are the energy coils damaged, but the signal converter is out of place, cracked and a part has broken off." Allen said "Sounds like a lot…what should we do?" Reed said "Well Nicole has given it a great boost, but we can't get a signal until the converter is put back in place and fixed." Allen said "Where is it?" Reed pointed to a seventeen foot tall metal cylinder which had a large crack in the middle. "Okay Ben move that over here please." Ben moved the large cylinder into a large socket in the floor. "Johnny weld that crack… and Sue could you rearrange those internal circuits, be careful, they could cause a entire blackout if not put back carefully." Sue made a small compact forcefield and inserted into the crack. She rearranged several wires which took about five minutes. Light flooded the cylinder and Reed said "Johnny…" Johnny said "Flame on!" He flew upward to the crack and sent a sharp blast of fire at the crack. The metal melted together and cooled instantly leaving no gaps in it. Reed said "Now Allen fix that part on the side of the machine…you should be able to see where it broke off." Allen reconnected the piece with a flash of light and said "Now what?" Reed said "We need those connection cables removed exactly at the same time…Stevie you are the fastest can you do that?" Stevie said "I think so…where are they?" Reed pointed up to high balcony and said "Just take the stairs up there…also hurry we already patched…they have to be removed immediately." Allen said "He'll never get there taking the stairs!" Stevie said "No problem…" Stevie was gone in an instant and they all looked around to see where he was. Allen shouted "On the walls!" Sure enough Stevie was sprinting on the walls as if there was no gravity. Stevie landed on the balcony and grabbed both cables. He pulled them both apart at the same time and flipped down from the balcony. Allen said "Whoa!" as he landed on his feet. Stevie handed the cables to Reed and said "Here you go?" Reed said "Thank you everyone…now if Stevie and Allen could you both could both go back upstairs…please." Allen said "Well yeah help you anytime dad! Just don't tell us anything!" They both left and went back upstairs…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE FEELINGS THAT NEVER LEFT.

Several days later it was the night before the concert and they all had planned to attend the carnival after they went for dinner. They all ate at a resturant not far from Central Park and once dinner was finished they headed back toward the Baxter Building where the carnival would be held. Once there Stevie and Allen tried to ride every ride as much as possible. They got of the Tornado and Stevie felt his head spinning. Allen stumbled toward his mother and said "We're gonna go get on the Ferris wheel now…whoa!" Allen fell on the bench and laughed. Sue said "Alright take it easy…" He and Stevie walked over there and saw there was a long line waiting to get on. "Damn this is gonna take forever!" hissed Allen. Stevie's shoulder was suddenly tapped and he turned around to see JP and Katrina standing there. "Hiya guys!" grinned JP. Stevie said "Hey JP, Katrina!" Katrina blushed and Allen said "Hey…when you'd guys get here?" JP said "Just a moment ago…we saw you guys on the Tornado…we went over there but you were gone." Stevie said "I'm not riding that for a while!" JP said "Understandable…a boy just threw up…yuck…it's a mess over there." They all got on the Ferris wheel and Stevie enjoyed having a bird's eye view of the city. JP was shooting small blue sparks into the night air, and causing them to explode into funny shapes and words. One said "I'm a dumbass- Tyler" or "My father is a human paperclip-Tyler" Allen, Stevie, and Katrina laughed and after several sparks and rounds they got off. JP and Katrina said they catch up with them later and Allen and Stevie walked back toward the group was. Stevie had almost forgot that his father went back inside to go to bed, but now his mother was gone. "Where's mom?" he asked looking around. Sue said munching on cotton candy "I think she went upstairs to freshen up…" Stevie said "Oh…"Nicole got of the elevator and walked inside the house. She only had to use the bathroom and make it back outside. She soon stopped her walk because she could hear the sink running and she quickly turned back to the elevator. She forgot Johnny was up here how could she be so stupid!? Soon as she had her finger on the elevator door open the bathroom door came open. "Nicole?" said Johnny. Nicole cursed herself silently and turned around putting on a fake smile. "I just needed to use the bathroom…sorry…I'm just gonna go downstairs…" She turned back around, but Johnny said "You know Stevie's really happy you're here…" Nicole said still facing the elevator "Oh really…that's good…c'mon…" she whispered to the elevator. For some strange reason it wouldn't open, and Johnny moved a little closer toward her. "You know…I had a lot of fun today…with you." Nicole said "Oh did you…well that's good…c'mon on stupid thing!" she said pushing the button several times. Johnny was feet away from her and said "You know I havent been able to talk to you since you got here…you wanna sit down?" Nicole said "We're talking now…I'm okay…" She was lying of course she wanted to talk to him too. Johnny moved toward her and he was right behind her. Nicole could feel his above average body heat and could smell a mixture of soap and mouthwash. Johnny said "Just talk to me…" Nicole felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around. "What do you want Johnny? Do you want me to say sorry for not making it work for Stevie? Do you want me run back into your arms? What do you want from me?" Johnny said "I want to talk to you…I want us to be like we were…I want- "No Johnny we can't! We promised Stevie a long time ago- "Stevie is old enough now-"The point is Johnny…we can't…we just…oh god…why did I come up here…why did I have to see you?! Why can't I just let you go?!" Johnny said "Because you…love me and I…love you too." Tears were streaming down her face now, and Johnny held it up. "Don't cry…it'll mess up your beautiful eyes…" Nicole said "Johnny stop…your only making it harder…stop…" Johnny said "No…I won't let you run from me this time…" Nicole said "Please…" Johnny moved her face toward his…she could see those dazzling blue eyes she'd longed for so long. She could practically taste the smell of mouthwash on his breath…Johnny was much too close.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- CAUGHT IN THE ACT!

Stevie made his way back to the Baxter Building, eager to find his mother. Once on the elevator Stevie pushed the button to the hotel part of building. He got off and asked Mr. Mallory at the check in desk had she returned to her room. "She hasen't came here." He said dusting off a lamp. Stevie said thank you and couldn't think of anyplace else but...Stevie rushed up to the house and the elevator seemed to take forever. Johnny and Nicole immediately broke away from each other and stood frozen. Stevie got off silently and went inside the house. "There probably not even up here…well guess I'll go to bed…" he thought to himself walking toward his room. Stevie was nearly there when he stopped. He turned around slowly and saw his mother and father standing there. He screamed and so did they. "Whoa…I didn't know anybody was here…why are you two up here? Alone? The lights dimmed?And dad…um you only have a towel on…" Johnny stammered and Nicole sighed and said "I was coming to use the bathroom…and I just ran into your father that's all." Stevie eyed them supiciously and said "Oh…why are you eyes red? Have you been crying?" Nicole quickly said "No! I think it's this New York air…making my eyes water…" Stevie said "Oh…hey wait a minute…then why do you smell like dad's fancy bodywash!?" Johnny and Nicole merely stared at each other and Stevie broke into a wide grin. "You weren't…I mean not that it's my business…well it kinda is…but if…I mean…um goodnight." Stevie waved to them and made it toward his room. Johnny and Nicole sighed in relief, but suddenly Stevie was in front of them. He sniffed the air firmly and said "Uh huh…thought so…well goodnight!" This time he was gone for good and Nicole shouted at him "You know…you're too smart for your own good!" Stevie laughed and went inside.The day of the concert was a hectic and fast blur. More than once Stevie caught his parents together and Sue even caught them kissing. "Well it's perfectly normal that they still have feelings for each other, I mean they were high school sweethearts and still lover each other even after they split" she said pouring her a cup of coffee "I mean Johnny was devestated after they split…he's never found another girl who he loved as much as Nicole." Ben said "Aww…matchstick is finally growing up…" Sue said "Well they had Stevie at a young age…they were such in a rush to be together…" Ben said "We all had kids at an early age…I guess we was too afraid that if we were to be killed, we would have no one's to carry on our names!" Sue said "True…but I think maybe if we could have waited…but I guess things just happen that way…Allen is the best thing I've ever accomplished in my life…and if something were to happen to him…I don't know what I'd do." Ben said "Nuthin is gonna happen to him! This kids around here are tough!" Sue smiled and said "Yeah I guess they are…but I still don't want them fighting…it's too dangerous." Ben said "Maybe if we could train em' up…there not kids anymore ya know! Ally's gonna graduate this year, how do ya think I feel?" Sue said "Ben Ally is gonna be alright…she's is going to be very successful in her life…" Ben said "Yeah if only she could get off the phone for a hour!" Sue said "You know teenage girls…always looking for the latest news!" Ben said "Yeah…I haven't seen her lately…hope she not still upset over that Drew kid…" Sue said sipping coffee "Haven't seen her either…maybe she and Melodi are getting ready for the concert?" Sue was lying of course, she knew Ally was practicing with Drew in the ballroom. Reed came up from the lab and sat down and poured himself some coffee. "Come up with anything honey?" asked Sue handing him the cream. Reed said spooning sugar into his coffee "Nothing…it's like Black Bolt and the Inhumans aren't responding or something…I hope everything is alright." Sue said "I'm sure it is…maybe they just not in?" Reed said "Maybe…anyway whens the concert?" Sue said "It starts at eight…the girls are all practicing at a studio downtown." Reed said "Where's Stevie and Allen?" Sue said "I think they went with Johnny to the studio to watch the girls practice." Ben said "I'm sure that's not what Johnny's there for!" Reed said "Yes him and Nicole have been awfully close lately." Sue said "That's because they're trying to make it work again." Reed gulped a enormous amount of hot coffee and said "That's great!" Sue said "Yes now that Stevie's older…and because they very much still love each other." Ben said "Yeah our little boy is all grown up…sniff…haha!" Six came before anybody knew it and Stevie, Allen, and Johnny came back to house. Sue said "Well…how was it?" Allen said "They were really good…I think this is gonna be a good concert mom." Sue said "Well good…now you boys go get cleaned up and get ready." Ally came off the elevator and ran toward her room. They heard her go into her bathroom and turn on the shower. Sue said "She must have lost track of the time…" Ben said "Doing what?" Allen opened his mouth and Stevie quickly covered it and said "Who knows?" Allen said "Oh I get it!" Ben said "Get what? Am I missin somethin here?" Johnny said "Oh Ben…our lovable pet rock…don't worry about it okay?" Ben said "Shutup or this pet rock is gonna squish him a human matchstick!" Johnny only went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stevie and Allen went into their bathrooms and did the same. Stevie let the hot water run over him for a minute and leaned back his head. He was floating…he was nothing but air…suddenly Stevie remembered what he had to do and looked around him in shock. Every particle of water was suspended in midair around him. Stevie said "Did I do that?" The water immediately started running again as this mere thought. Stevie said "Weird…" He washed throughly and got out. Stevie dressed in a matter of minutes and was outside waiting with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Sue said "Well Stevie you look handsome!" Ben said "Nice threads kid…" Stevie smiled and said "Thanks…" Allen and Johnny came out and Sue complimented Allen as well. Ben said "Johnny you're dressed up just to go to a concert!?" Johnny said "I'm not going, Nicole and I have a date after the concert." Stevie beamed and Johnny smiled and rubbed his head. Allen said "Well we better get going…it's already a quarter past six…if we ever want to get past that crowd." Allen pointed out the window where streams of cars were headed toward Times Square. Johnny said "Right…hey Ally c'mon!" Ally yelled from her room "Coming!" Allen said "Hey Stevie…is your mom like Hawaiian or something?" Stevie said "Her mom is partly, but her father is Spanish and her dad is Native American and caucasian." Allen said "So what does that make you?" Sue said "Allen that's rude!" Stevie laughed and said "Well I'm all those things!" Allen said "That's a lot of things…" Stevie said "I like it…I'm different." Ally came out and said "I'm ready." They all gaped at her. She looked beautiful, She had on a pink dress with the bottom fluffy with lace. Her hair was down, looked like silk and her earings were small pink diamond flowers. Ben said "Ally…you look…" She laughed and said "I know right! C'mon lets go!" They all left and Sue told them to be careful…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- SEE YOU LATER...STEVIE.

The next day after the concert the city had partly quieted down. The girls prepared to leave and to this Stevie was slightly depressed. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll see each other soon I promise." Stevie said "What are you guys coming bac- "Oh Nicky I wish you all could stay longer!" said Sue helping her with her bags. Nicole said "I know I wish I could stay longer…but the stage calls you know!" Stevie said "Mom…be careful…and.." Nicole said "Love you too…now give me a hug." Nicole embraced him and Ben, Allen, Johnny and Sue were standing in the doorway watching. "Aww…aint that special…" said Ben carrying a large suitcase. Allen only laughed and Johnny said "You all ready then?" Nicole said "I think so…now I have everything…" Johnny said "Not everything…" Nicole said "What?" Johnny kissed her and Stevie and Allen said "Yuck!" Sue said "Oh shut it you two…will just see what you all will be doing in a couple of years!" They all went down to the front door. Outside was the big pink tour bus and all the girls were outside signing autographs to fans. The streets were crowded with fans and people in cars awaiting their departure. All the girls surrounded Stevie and hugged him and pinched him. "We're gonna miss you Stevie!" they all said. Stevie said "I'm gonna miss you all too." "Hey Stevie!" Stevie turned around to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes standing with a red motocycle jacket on. He was quite handsome and Stevie said "Drew! See ya later man!" Drew said "Yeah later…" Girls surrounded him and gave autographs to them. A girl ran up and said "Drew can you burn I heart Lynn in my notebook!" Drew said "Sure…" Drew's eyes blazed fiery orange and flames burnt the words "I heart Lynn" onto a pink notebook. Johnny said "Good autograph…" Drew said excitely "Oh thanks!" Nicole left, not before giving Johnny a long kiss which attracted the media attention of press. She got on the bus and they drove off. The girls waved out the window at them and they were gone. Stevie felt sad, but Johnny said "I'm gonna miss her too…she'll be back." Allen said "How do you know…are they gonna perform here next month?" Reed said "You'll find out over Christmas Break…now lets go get something to eat I'm starving!"

CHAPTER NINETEEN- CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, ELECTROFLAME MODE, AND DOOM'S ACTIONS!

Christmas Break was upon them and snow was heavy in New York. They buildings, including the Baxter Building were all decorated for the season and Stevie could feel the Christmas spirit in the air. He loved Christmas, it was his favorite time of year. Everything seemed to be just lighter and cheerful around Christmas. He didn't even care about the presents…it's was about happiness that he made it through another year. The buildings were covered in lights and snow, which made Stevie fell like he was in a snow globe. Allen and Stevie came home and found a large Christmas tree in the living room. Under it was about twenty presents and Allen said "Whoa, who's are those?" Sue said "Don't worry about it…now c'mon lets all get ready for dinner." They sat down and Johnny came in his body covered in snow. Sue said "Johnny you're frezzing!" Johnny shivered violently and said "I know..Ben threw a massive snowball at me!" Allen and Stevie laughed and Johnny said "Well I guess I deserved it…I did boil his coffee extremely hot…" Ben came in with Reed, his rocky lip chaffed. Johnny said "Flame on…" His body grew bright orange and he was instantly dry. Stevie said "Hey did you all here that the Beetle was caught today at the United Nations stealing Latverian documents?" Allen said "Man Stevie you pay attention to that stuff? I mean c'mon…" Stevie said "I heard it downstairs in library…Mrs. Harrison said she saw him fly by…" Sue said "And we weren't alerted?! What is going on with the city?" Stevie said "Don't worry Spider-man got them back and Beetle escaped…" Johnny said "Pete got to him first eh? Haven't seen him in a while…" "That's because it's been below twenty three degrees Johnny" said a voice from outside on the balcony. A tall thin, muscular man with a red and blue costume was on the balcony covered in snow. Sue opened the door and said "Peter! What a surprise!" Spider-man came in shivering and said "Hey Johnny can't you make the sun come out? God that's why I don't work in the winter!" Johnny laughed and said "Sorry not my expertise…hey have you met my son?" Spider-man walked over to Stevie and shook his hand. "Hello. I've heard about you…you were on the news!" Stevie said "Nice to meet you…and yeah I know." Spider-man said "Well I just wanted to drop by and give you the information that I caught Beetle with." Sue said "What is it?" Spider-man said "Beetle was carrying documents about Dr. Doom's recent activity in Latveria…they were cries of help…" Reed said "Signals of distress? How come S.H.I.E.L.D. was not contacted?" Spider-man said "Because…they were just sent in today…and the dates on the documents were over a year ago." Reed looked wide eyed and said "What?! Then…why was Beetle trying to get rid of them?" Spider-man said "Well it seems Doom has been bribing the UN to keep all things from Lateveria quiet and they stopped listening so he had to get rid of them." Johnny said "Why didn't Beetle just destroy them right there…he had a chance." Spider-man opened his mouth to respond but Stevie said "Because those probably weren't the real files…I bet Beetle was taking them to Doom himself and then they could decipher if they were the real ones or not!" Spider-man said "Whoa this kid's good…you figured that out by yourself?" Stevie nodded and said "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually responding to the signals, but was putting up a front to make it seem like they were really accepting Doom's bribes? Has S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed anyone to Latveria lately to see what's been going on?" Everyone stared at him and Spider-man said "Yes they've sent several teams into Lateveria to respond to the signals but they were lost within the month they arrived…" Stevie said "I bet you anything Doom's got them…hey wait a minute what about that man…um…Apocalypse? Has anyone been trying to revive him lately?" Spider-man eyed him supiciously and said "No…we have special ops over the site where Apocalypse has been sealed…no one is gonna get there…" Stevie said "I would check my special ops if I were you…see if any of them are acting strange…Doom may have taken out the previous ones and are using new ones to release Apocalyspe!" Spider-man said "What is it with you kid? What does Apocalypse have anything to do with anything?" Allen opened his mouth and said "Oh that's because Stevie astral projected and saw him worshiping to him." Stevie glared at him and Allen said "What? Well you did!" Reed said "Stevie you can astral project?" Stevie said "That's what JP said it was, but that's beside the point…its what I saw…and Doom could sense me there…" Spider-man said "Well I stand corrected, I'll send a report to Nick immediately…and here." He tossed a small machine into Reed's hand. "I put a tracer on Beetle…see if you all can find any leads." Stevie said "That's probably is a dead chase…what are the coordinates?" Reed said "Um….Stevie's right! The tracer is shown in the Hudson River!" Stevie smiled and said "Doom's has electromagnetic powers right? No way he could be fooled by a tracer…right?" Sue said "Right…Stevie I've been meaning to ask you something…have you ever had an IQ test?" Stevie said "Oh yeah loads!" Sue said "What was your last result?" Stevie said "Well let me see…the last one I had was when I was thirteen…and I think it was over two hundred." They all gaped at him and Reed said "That's more than mine when I was his age…" Ben said "Well I guess we got another genius in here!" Stevie said "Oh JP's is about the same too…I think." Allen fell out his chair and said "WHAT?!!" Stevie said "It's not a big deal…that's why I don't tell people…" Spider-man said "Well that's enough brain power I can handle for one day…gotta go Mary Jane will worry…see you all!" Sue called to him "You both come for out Christmas party alright! Even bring Aunt May!" Spider-man waved to them and web swung of the balcony. Allen said "You know with all these smart people around…I bet we could build our own planet!?" Ben and Johnny laughed, but Stevie's face looked hardened. "What's wrong?" said Johnny. "I don't tell people because they'll start treating me like the geeky math kid…and I'm not a geek…I just like to read a lot!" Allen said "I never said you were a geek, none of us ever said that…" Stevie said "I know…but I still feel that way sometimes…" Sue said "There's nothing wrong with being smart! And plus your handsome that's why all the girls go after you!" Stevie smiled and Johnny said proudly "He gets that from me…" Sue said sarcastically "Yeah right…" They all ate dinner and enjoyed themselves and Reed asked "So Stevie you really astral projected? Amazing?" Stevie said "I don't exactly know if it was that…it's just what JP said…he said he can't do it all the way though." Allen said "You know JP is like surprisingly powerful for his age don't you think?" Reed said "Yes…only because he knows how to use magic, aside from his mutant powers." Allen said "Yeah…I think he said his main powers are pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and astral projection, which he hasen't perfected yet…" Stevie said "He told me that his flames are hotter than yours dad…" Johnny said "Oh really…does he want to bet on that?" Sue said "Oh Johnny he's a teenager! What is it with men and competition?" Johnny said "Women will never understand…" Allen said "Hey Stevie I mean what are your powers…aside from that super undefeatable fast strong mode?" Stevie laughed and said "First of all, I don't like to use that form…it consumes to much energy…not to mention if I push it too far my muscles will rip and my organs will stop and I will probably die." Everyone went silent and Stevie looked up at their faces and said "That's why I don't use it often…I've been trying to compress the power into a form where it won't consume my body…" Reed said "How do long can you stay in that form?" Stevie said "Well using that form does give you enhanced human features such as speed, but it draws its power from my adrenaline and not to mention keeping that speed burns my fat reserves and could rupture my internal organs." Sue said "That sounds dangerous…" Johnny yelled "Dangerous! Stevie you aren't ever gonna use that power again do you hear me!" Stevie said"Okay…dad that's why I only use it as a last resort…I have other powers…" Allen said "What are they?" Sue said "Okay that's enough…now lets get ready for tommorow, we have a special event to go to." Allen was about to ask but Reed said "You'll find out tommorow, now lets help mom with the dishes…

CHAPTER TWENTY- THE TEENHERO TOURNAMENT

The next day Allen woke up screaming in the living room. Stevie went out rubbing his eyes and said "What's going on? It's six in the morning…" Allen pulled Stevie toward the TV and said "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Reed said "Let him breathe Allen…" Stevie said "What's going on? Has someone died?" Allen said "No it's better….the Teenhero Tournament is coming here! Can you believe it!" Stevie looked puzzled and Allen said "Oh come on you've got to know what it is! It's only every teenage mutant or superhuman's dream!" Stevie still looked puzzled and Allen sighed and said "It's a tournament that selects only the best teenagers, well teens like us, and you go through all sorts of events, and at the end a winner is chosen and is crowned Teenhero champion!" Stevie said "Sounds great…what do you get if you win?" Johnny said "You get a ten thousand dollar cash prize, not to mention a chance to be recognized by one of the heroes in the city and be able to join them or their team." Sue said "Yes…the last one was held about three years ago…" Allen said "Sssh! They saying more!" A man with a brown suit was standing outside city hall and talking into several microphones on a podium. "Yes and this year not also will the winner recive a cash prize, but they will also receive special endorsements from major industries such as Nike shoe corporation!" Allen banged his fist in his open palm and said "I'm going for it!" Sue said "Allen wait…" The major said "Also in the decision of major mutant and superhuman affiliations, we have decided that no teen under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." Allen's exhilarated face evaporated into a sodden and angry look. "That's not fair!!!" he yelled. Sue said "Now Allen calm down- "I supposed you all approved of this!" Reed said "Allen you have to understand…we figured people under that age would'nt have the experience to handle- "Oh another classic case of let the big people handle everything! Man, this blows!" Sue scolded "Now you just watch your tone young man! You aren't ready, none of you are! People have died in this tournament! Do you understand!" Allen mumbled "At least they died fighting for something other than sitting at home…" Sue yelled "That's it! I want you go to your room and cool off! Do you understand!" Allen kicked over the chair he had plopped into and stomped toward his room. He slammed his door and there was a long silence surrounding the room. Johnny said breaking the void "And they call me the hot head!" Stevie laughed softly and Sue went into the kitchen flustered and started washing dishes furiously. She was mumbling to herself and going invisible every now and then from anger. Reed went in the kitchen to try to calm her down and Ben said "Well I guess I'll go somewhere and grab somethin to drink…anyone care to join me?" No one responded and Ben said "Well okay then…be back later…" He left and Johnny said "You wanna go for it?" Stevie said "Oh no…I would much rather want Allen to have it than me…seems like the sort of thing that draws crowds…not a big fan of crowds." Johnny laughed and said "C'mon I'll take you out for breakfast…seems like it won't be any here…"When they arrived back the sun was out and it was mid afternoon. Allen hadn't came out his room and apparently Sue was still partly in a bad mood. Johnny peered around the corner in the kitchen and said "Everything okay in here…nobody dead yet?" Reed said "Yes Johnny it's okay…Sue went to the store…not long before you all left…she's been gone a long time…" Johnny said "Probably blowing up the produce asle…she never was big on red peppers." Stevie laughed and Allen's door opened and he came out with a scowl on his face. He had apparently went back to sleep and Johnny said "You okay…I thought for a minute you were gonna explode…" Allen said "I wish…" Reed said "Now Allen there's no need for you to be angry…its for good reason they set an age limit…your mother was right, people have died in these tournaments…they aren't just for anybody." Allen yelled "Am I just anybody! Is that you see me dad!?" Reed sighed and said "That's not what I meant…you know that…" Allen said coldly "Yeah sure…" He went downstairs probably to the arcade and Reed called to him "Oh come on Allen! It's not what it seems!" Stevie said "He'll be alright…just give him some time…" Sue came in with an arm full or groceries, some were levitating around her in small forcefields. Johnny and Stevie took some and she said "Thank you…where's Allen?" Reed said "I think he went to the arcade…he's still upset." Sue put two sacks down on the counter and said "Well he might as well get over it…I mean who does he think he is Superman?" Johnny said "Oh Superman's got nothing on me…" Stevie said "I wonder if I should go talk to him…" Sue said "No don't worry he'll just have to get over it…" Several hours later Ben came back and saw Ally glued to the TV. Drew's new video was premering on TRL and Ben said "It's that Drew boy again…she been so hooked on him lately.." Sue said "Oh you know…teenage girls…" The host on TRL was talking to Drew on the phone and said "So Drew you seen any cute girls lately while on tour? Aside from Marili and the Pretty Kitties!" Drew's muffled voice came from the TV and said "Well you see I met a girl in New York…she's like…I don't know…I just know I'm in love with a girl named Allyson Grimm." Ally gasped and rewinded the TV. Drew repeated it again, Ally rewinded it twice. Johnny said "You're gonna break it!" Ben looked positively furious. Ally was still transfixed on the TV and Ben clunked toward her. He snatched the remote and crumbled it into a ball. "You mean to tell me you were seeing that boy while he was here! When I told you not to!" Ben screamed. Ally stood up with hot tears in her eyes and shouted "Yes daddy! I don't care…I love him too!!" Ben yelled "You don't know what love is!!!" Ally, now with tears streaming down her face said "I knew you wouldn't understand! You never do!!!!" She rushed past him and slammed her door once she was inside. Sue threw down the tea towel she was dryig a cup with and ran toward her room. "Sweetie it's Aunt Sue let me in…" Ally tore the door of the hinges and threw it into the hall. She was standing with her eyes filled with tears and Sue said "Oh sweetie…" Sue levitated the door back and held it in place with a forcefield. They could understand only one thing before she closed the door. "Nobody understands me…" Ben crushed the glass in his hand and and stomped out the house cursing under his breath. Reed sighed and Johnny said "Ah young love…you don't know how many times I've went through that conversation with mom and dad…I didn't cry though…" Stevie sighed and sat down and Johnny sat in the chair opposite him. "You'll go through that conversation…trust me…" Reed said "First Allen, then Ally, what's next you and Stevie having a aerial dogfight?" Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and Johnny said "Can you…" Stevie said "I can't fly!" Johnny sighed a breath of relief and said "Now how are we gonna change the channel!? Thanks a lot Ben…"

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- THE TWO CHAMPIONS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!

A couple of days later was the selection of the champions of the tournament. The whole city was in Rocafeller Square for the event and Stevie and his family made their way down there as well. Once there they selected a row of lawn chairs to sit in and waited for the mayor to come on the stage. Several minutes later, a round, short man in a brown suit walked out on stage and talked into the microphone. "Hem..hem…is this thing on? Well everyone welcome to our champion selection!" Applause came from the seats and the mayor smiled and said "Yes, well shall we get started before it snows? I heard it was going to be quite a downfall…now Mrs. Clarkson if you will please?" A tall dark skinned woman with a candy red peacoat came on the stage carrying a large metal box. She sat it on a small table next to the speaking podium. The mayor thanked her and she walked off. "Now as everyone knows, those eligible to participate were to come to the registration office and fill out a slip with their name on it." This time a tall man with a gray suit and thick coat came on the stage and said into a microphone he was holding "Now when the three slips come out, I will call your name…now shall we begin?" The man pressed a button on the side and a small slip of paper shot out and the man caught it. "Chamber of the Xavier Instiute!" A boy with a black mask covering his mouth and a long black trenchcoat walked up on stage at the applaude of others and members of his team. The mayor said "Next…Stature of the Young Avengers! Come on up!" A girl with long blonde hair walked on stage and entered the building behind the mayor, where Chamber was just directed to go. The man with the gray suit said "This is it…our final champion…and it's Victor Mancha of the Runaways come on up!" A boy with brown hair went on the stage and into the building behind the mayor. Applause commenced and the mayor began to speak again. "There you have it! Our champions…unforntunately there can only be one…one champio- Suddenly two slips of paper shot out of the box. Everyone grew silent for a moment and the man in the gray suit read the papers over and over. His face grew in horror and rushed it over the mayor and the lady in the red peacoat. Everyone was murming and Sue said trying to look over the seats "Wonder what's going on?" Stevie who was standing partly out his seat said "Some more paper shot out…must be a technical difficulty…" The mayor, the man, and the woman were arguing furiously. "There fifteen, they can't enter!" shouted the man in the gray suit. The mayor said "You know the rules, Mr. Dobson?!" The woman said "Please Mayor please…" The mayor held a hand up to her and said "I am a upset as you are Mrs. Clarkson…we'll get this straightened out! Now…" The mayor went back to the podium and looked very angry. "Will Tyler Doom come up here please!!!" Stevie and Allen looked at each other and Tyler came from the aisle walking with a smirk on his face. Once on the stage the mayor thrust the paper in his hand. Tyler didn't even look at it he just simply walked into the building where the others were. Allen said "What the!?" The mayor began arguing with the others again and after several long seconds he went to the podium again. Stevie was standing partly to see the mayor and many faces were contorted in confusion. The mayor spoke into the mic again. "Steven Storm..." Stevie sat down abruptly and every face turned to look at him. The mayor obviously couldn't find him and shouted sternly "Steven Storm!!!" Mr. Dobson directed his gaze to where he was sitting and the mayor made a motion to make him come here. Stevie felt frozen in space…his stomach had dropped to his knees, he couldn't have…no way… Sue pushed him and said "For goodness sake go up there…oh come on Stevie go!" Stevie was in the aisle and stood there looking at the face looking at him. Some were students from school and other he had never seen before. His steps felt like cement and kids started shouting "He's a cheater!!!" or "He's not even seventeen yet!!!" Once Stevie made it up on the stage and the mayor thrust the paper towards him. He looked down at the writing and clear as day it said "Steven Storm, age 15?" Stevie made his way inside the building and saw a room with the others sitting in chairs and he went inside. Victor said "What is it? They want us back outside…they didn't have to send two of you!" Stevie's mouth was extremely dry and his heart was pounding fiercly. Seconds later the mayor, Mrs. Clarkson, Mr. Dobson, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, a tall man with a strange ruby visor, and man with a golden battle helmet came bursting in. Stevie stepped back into the wall and Reed streched over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and shouted "Stevie did you put your name in for the tournament!!!?" Stevie stammered "No!!" The man with the helmet slammed a chair aside and yelled "Of course he's lying!! They both are!!" he said pointing to Tyler as well. Sue rushed between them and said "The hell he is! The registration office was specifically designed to scan the participants age, social security, and etc! If someone was underage they couldn't even get in the door, it has age scanners and a security system!" The man with the visor said "Well they used they're powers then…it's the only explanation!" Ben said "Okay everyone lets just calm down here! Stevie's been at home with us, he's hasen't been anywhere!" Mrs. Clarkson said "Well did you ask one of the older teens to do it for you all?" Sue sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you all that all participants were scanned thourghly! No way he could have entered unless someone from the inside sabotaged the box!" Mr. Dobson said coldly "Are you accusing one of us of putting these boys names in?" Sue said angrily "Well it depends…you might have miscounted!" Mr. Dobson was about to respond, but Johnny said "Everybody shutup!! What are we gonna do about these two?" Mrs. Clarkson said "Mayor this is entirely up to you…" The mayor walked by the fireplace and sighed deeply, looking into the flames. "We have no choice…as of this day these boys are legally contracted to participate in the tournament…" Johnny shouted "No, I won't allow it..I won't!!" Reed said "Johnny please…" The mayor turned around looking worn out and said "He has no choice, neither does Mr. Doom, as of today they are Teenhero champions…"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- ALLEN'S PROBLEM

Several minutes later they arrived back into the Baxter Building. The entrance was covered in press trying to get at Stevie but Johnny created twin walls of fire to keep them at bay. Sue put them out once they were inside and said "Johnny…calm down…" He said nothing and merely got on the elevator separate from everyone else. Stevie stood there, feeling very upset. "He's angry at me…" Sue said "No sweetie, it's not your fault…" Stevie could feel hot angry tears welling up in his eyes and said "Yes it is…I always get thrown into situations like this! I hate being the center of attention…" Sue hugged him and said "Oh honey don't worry, we'll get through this…now c'mon I'll fix you something to eat…" Stevie mumbled "I'm not hungry…" Sue said "I understand…but c'mon before Johnny burns the house down…" Reed, Ben, and Allen had already went upstairs and Sue and Stevie got on the next elevator. Once they got off they found Reed, Ben, Allen, and Ally standing there. "Its true…you're…" Stevie nodded reluctantly and Ally sat down on the couch breathing deeply. "I had just hung up from Mel, when she said turn on the news…you're all over the TV…" Stevie felt light headed and Sue saw him and said "You better go lie down…you'll feel better after a little nap." Stevie made his way toward his room, but Allen turned him around. "Well I'm hope you're happy…cheater…you're the center of attention!" Stevie couldn't believe Allen was talking to him this way and Sue said "Allen what has gotten into you? Apologize!!" Allen said "No…he's a cheater!" Stevie said "I didn't enter my name in that thing! You know I didn't! I was here with you guys!!!" Allen said coldly "Yeah, sure, how come we don't know you used that astral projection power to go there!?" Reed said "That would have been imposible the scanners at the office can detect when forced or power entry is being used…now Allen apologixe now…" Allen said "No." Sue screamed "Do it!!" Allen yelled back "Hell no!!!" He ran toward his room and before he went inside he called to Stevie "Fuck off…" Stevie'face grew angry and he went toward the door. Before he could even open it, suddenly it blasted open. Allen shot up from the bed and said "What, I could have swore I told you to fuck-"I didn't put my name in the tournament! Okay! You're being stupid!!!" Allen said "Yeah that's me…now leave…" Stevie rushed out the room and stomped into his own. He slammed the door and stood by the door for a minute breathing heavily. Stevie kicked his dresser and flopped on this bed. He was staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He had gotten along with Allen and couldn't believe, him of all people didn't believe him. Stevie rolled on his side and looked at the frosted covered New York outside. More snow came and Stevie counted the small flakes until sleep overcame him… When Stevie awoke it was nightime and the city lights were small speckles against the snowfall. Stevie rose out of bed and went inside the living room. Reed, Ben, and Sue were all sitting around and Reed said "Oh Stevie, feeling better?" Stevie lied and said "Yeah…where's dad?" Ben said "He stepped out for a minute, which means he's flying around the city somewheres…he'll be back…I told him not to freeze!" Stevie nodded and sat down by the balcony window. He looked out the window for any sign of his father, but couldn't find anything. Stevie pressed his head against the cold glass and stared at the city. "How did this happen…why did this happen…" he thought to himself. Sue was sighing to herself and Reed said "What's wrong honey?" Sue said "Everything! How did this happen?! All this bad stuff has just start happening suddenly! I want answers!" Reed said "I know…we've been investigating- "Who's we?" said Sue with an incredelous stare. Reed sighed and said "I mean me…I've been investigating the recent activity going on within the city and I figure Doom's got something to do with it." Sue said "How do you come to that? I mean he's always doing something…" Reed said "Yeah well I guessed when he had Beetle steal those documents…he wasen't just trying to hide distress signal reports, I bet there was something more in those documents." Ben said draining the tall can of beer he was drinking "Like what?" Reed looked over at Stevie and said "Maybe it's not best to talk about it here…" Stevie who was neither paying attention or listening to what Reed just said was just looking out the window. "How could this happen…someone put my name in the box…I bet it was Doom!" Stevie thought to himself. The phone rang and Sue picked it up and said "Hello? Oh hi JP…oh yes he's right here…Stevie..." Stevie got up from the cold floor and took the phone from Sue. "Hello?" he said. JP sounded estatic and quite out of breath. "Well Stevie I just heard, you happy that you got in?" Stevie said "No way! I didn't put my name in that stupid tournament!" JP said "Well, yeah obviously somebody put your name in…any guess who?" Stevie said "No idea, but you know…Tyler got in too, so maybe Doom did?" JP said "Maybe…dad's on a secret mission on the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and won't be back until Friday…so I'm stuck here…wanna hang out tommorow?" Stevie said "I dunno…everything is just…" JP said "I understand…well I'm here if you wanna talk, just call me on my cell…talk to you later…" Stevie said "Thanks…see ya…" He hung up the phone and Sue said "How's JP doing…everything okay over there?" Stevie said "Yeah…he said his dad was on a top secret mission…" Reed said "What?! I thought….never mind…" Sue eyed him supeciously and said "What is it? Reed what's going on…" Reed said quickly "Nothing…don't worry about it…seriously…." Ben said "Well Steve, what are you gonna do? The opening event is next week, couple of days before Christmas…" Stevie said "I don't know…what things go on in this tournament?" Sue said putting down her coffee mug "Well usually they test you on regular things that superheroes do, like endurance, strength, how do approach a situation under pressure, but then again the mayor did say it would be totally different this year…so we don't' really know what…" Stevie sighed heavily and said "Thanks anyway…I think I'll go back to bed…" Sue said "Sweetie don't worry yourself too much over this…we're already gonna have to deal with Johnny when he gets in…" Stevie went back into his room and layed back down. He wasen't tired, physically, but his mind was exhausted... "Well what are we gonna do?" said Sue folding the paper in the living room. Johnny still hadn't came home and Ben said "He better get in here before he becomes the Human Snowball!" Reed said "Don't' worry about Johnny…right now the issue is Stevie." Sue said "We don't even know his powers…he said he's got more…" Reed said "That's exactly what we're going to do…we have got to test him…" Ben said "How?" Reed sighed and said "We're gonna have too…fight him…" Sue and Ben looked up in shock and Sue said "No way he's only a boy!" Reed said "Just to where we can evaluate his limits and his powers…we won't hurt him…much…" Ben said "Reed I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean" Reed stopped both of them and said "It's decided…we are going to do it…and we are gonna need Johnny's assistance." Sue said "He'll never agree to it…" Reed said "He's going to have to if he wants Stevie to survive in this tournament." Ben said "Reed c'mon…what more could he do?" Reed said "You'll find Stevie is a strange boy…I mean we're all strange…but he just seems different…like there's this enormous power deep inside of him waiting to burst out…like a…cosmic storm…"

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- MYSTERIOUS SCARS...MEMORIES OF HIS PAST!

The next day Stevie woke up early and went to library to try to research to try to research the tournament, but when he went down there, it was closed. A sign on the doors said "Closed for the holidays" Stevie went back upstairs, crestfallen, and found Sue, Reed, and Ben wide awake watching the news. Stevie was sad to see that his father was not amongst them, he really wanted to talk to him. Sue could tell the look on his face and said "Your father is still asleep…he didn't get in tell about three in the morning." Stevie mumbled "Oh…" Allen came out his room yawning and said "Morning…what's for breakfast?" Sue said angrily "Nothing until you apologize!" Allen scratched his stomach and said "Well I guess it's cereal for me…" He went in the kitchen and fixed him a bowel of cereal and sat down to eat it. Stevie never felt so alone in the world…Allen was completely avoiding any contact with him and Stevie felt his father was too. Why did he have to come here? He wished he was back in Boston, with his friends. Stevie said "I'm going to take a walk…be back later." Sue said "Alright honey, don't stay too long because we need to talk to you about something." Stevie said "Right…" He left again and Stevie walked down to the ballroom. It was empty and Stevie just sat down in an empty chair. He was lost in his thoughts for several long minutes and suddenly he checked his watch. Stevie decided to go back to the house and when he arrived there he could hear his father's voice screaming "Hell no! I won't do it!" Reed said "Oh come on Johnny, he's in this! He needs our help!" Johnny yelled "I'm not going to fight my son! Screw this!" Stevie stepped around to see his father jump off the balcony and fly off in a burst of flames. Sue yelled "Johnny!!!" Stevie felt that empty void in his chest again and had the extreme urge to pack and get on the next flight to Boston. Sue sighed deeply and turned to Stevie and said "Stevie…don't worry…he's just…" She couldn't quite say what he was, but she just sat back down and continued reading the paper. Stevie simply went to his room and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling deeply immersed in his own thoughts. "Well, teacher are you happy? I'm finally gonna have to show my abilities…" Stevie stared for hours and dosed off. When he awoke it was night and snow was falling heavier than it was several hours ago. Stevie could feel his insides aching with hunger and he decided to go make a quite bite to eat. To his surprise however he found everyone in kitchen sitting and eating cake. Sue said "Good you're up…saved you some dinner, you must be hungry…" She got up and got a plate out of the oven and put it front of where he was sitting. Stevie was determined not to meet anyone's eyes, he could feel there occasional glares. Stevie ate in total silence while the others talked. Well except for Johnny and Allen, apart from the occasional grunts and small laughs. Stevie finished and put his plate on the counter and rushed toward his room. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, Allen's voice said "You know fans have been dropping of gift baskets, and care packages for you…quite a big fan base you've got…" Stevie could tell the last sentence was totally mocking him and Stevie turned around and said "You have really bad jealously issues you know…I really hoped you would find a way to do this stupid thing…" Allen stood up and said "I don't have jealously issues! You're a cheater! You used you're powers to get into that tournament, everyone can see that!!!" Stevie said calmly "Everyone or just you? Are you mad that I'm in the spotlight? See that what you want…to be just like the Fantastic Four…recognized for you're ablilites, right?" Allen shook with anger and said "I hope they put you through the ringer!" Stevie laughed and said "No one could ever do to me what he did to me…" He stared at his wrist, which suddenly a bright scar appeared. Allen said "What are you talking about…you really are crazy…." Stevie held up his wrist and showed it everyone. "No one will ever make me feel weak ever again…it's a promise I made to my self along time ago…you and me…no you all are different from me…" Sue said "Where did you get a scar like that from? I've never noticed it before!" Stevie said "That doesn't matter…more importantly is that Allen would be wise to not call me a cheater…it would be in his best interest…" Allen smirked and said "What are you gonna do? Do you're crazy kung fu moves on me…I can fight too you know…" Reed said "Boys please! No fighting!" Allen said "Why don't you try me…hotshot…" Stevie raised his hand and put it in front of his body. "Two hits…is all I need…" Before anyone could do anything Allen rushed over the table and ran toward Stevie. "I'll show you what I can do you little cheater!!" Allen reached to punch Stevie, but Stevie brought it down with his hand. Stevie crouched and extended his leg and sweeped Allen off his feet. Allen flew into a wall and got up extremely angry. Stevie sighed and said "I told you…" Sue screamed "That's it! I will not have fighting in here!" Stevie said "Sorry…but I'm done anyway…I won't fight him, just because he's pouting." Stevie went back toward his room and Allen said "What a freak…" Stevie said "You know something…Allen…the only reason you're mad at me is because I've been getting so much attention since I've came here…you know deep down there's no way I could have entered that tournament…I know you've been telling people I'm a cheater and I used my powers…" Allen looked shocked and said "How did…" Stevie look angry now and said "You think I didn't know!? I'm not stupid…I see how people here in the building look at me…kids and people from school whisper when they see me somewhere! You don't know who you're dealing with…I suggest that you shutup…before something very unpleasant happens to you…" Allen smirked again and said "You gonna kill me…need more media attention?" Stevie said "There are more ways to destroy someone other than killing them…" He looked at the scar again, his eyes filled with sadness, but at the same time…if it dare be…murderous intent…

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- SEEING THROUGH DECEIT AND THROUGH THE TRUTHS

Stevie woke up at six a.m. to find his room showered in golden light. He sat up and began to think what he was going to do today. Stevie still hadn't talked to his father and probably didn't want to bother him. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak out and go hang out with JP and Katrina. He showered and got dressed and went into the living room. Surprisingly it was deserted and Ally came from the kitchen corner with a package of bacon in her hand. "Oh hi Stevie, they had an early mission, want some eggs and bacon?" Stevie sat down and said "Sure…what kind of mission was it?" Ally said "Dunno, all they said was they'd be back later…Allen's gone too, I think he's over JP's house…" Stevie said "Kinda early…that's where I was planning to go…oh well." Ally said "Just because Allen is acting like a spoiled brat doesn't mean you can't go with you're friends…Allen is just gonna grow up! I mean no way you could have put you're name in! You were here the whole time…"Stevie sighed and said "Try telling that to him…"She sat down and poured her some orange juice and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar…wait where is it?!" Stevie laughed and said "It comes and goes…but don't worry about it…it's from a long time ago…" Ally said "It seemed like something happened with it…why did you say we're different from you?" Stevie sighed and said "It's because you all are…I can't tell you all why, but you all are." Ally said "Why…did someone do something to you…" Stevie said "Don't worry...now what are you planning on doing today… "Don't change the subject! Please…Stevie I need to know…" Stevie sighed and said "Listen you have a dad, Aunt Sue, Uncle Reed, dad, and Allen…also where's your mother?" Ally said "Her and dad split along time ago…anyway what are you talking about…" Stevie said "My point is…that even though your mom's not around…you still have people in you're life…you have never had to lose anyone…" Ally said "Stevie what are you talking about…your scaring me…" Stevie said "Don't worry about it…let's just eat…" Suddenly Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben, and Allen walked into the room from the elevators. Reed said "Good morning…something smells good…" Sue said "Now you all I could've cooked…" Ally said "That's alright I thought you all would be gone for a couple of hours? You're home early…" Stevie suddenly had a feeling of shock go through him. His hand shook, now bearing the bright pale scar. Sue looked at him nervously and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar?" Stevie said "Don't…don't…" Ben said "You feeling okay Stevie?" Stevie said coldly "No I'm not…why are you all back so early?" Reed said "Well because…well it is quite cold…" Stevie said scathingly "You all never left!" Everyone got quiet and Ally said "Yes they did Stevie I saw them leave…I heard the elevator…I thought I did…" Stevie's voice was trembling in anger and said "No Ally they didn't…it would have been easy for Aunt Sue to move the button on the elevator with her powers…they've been standing there invisible that whole time!!!" Ally gasped and said "But why….I don't understand…Uncle Reed?" Reed said nothing and his silence confirmed Stevie's suspcions. "They knew you would talk to me about my scar…well I didn't come here to be analyzed like some kind of freak…if you all want me to leave just say so!" said Stevie rising from the table. Allen partly opened his mouth to say something and Reed said "I guess we underestimated you…boy the power of youth these days…" Sue had tears in her eyes and said "Well we just needed to know…oh Stevie don't feel that way…we're really sorry…" Stevie said "It's not my fault that this stuff happens to me it just does!" Reed said "Stevie…we need to know everything…if someone is after you…" Stevie turned his head away and said "You all wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to you all…like I said I'm different from you all…" Sue said "Well…help us to…" Stevie said "Just please can we forget about it! I already have enough to deal- Suddenly Stevie fell to the floor. He felt like he was being sucked through a vaccum once again… "No Tyler you will not interfere! Do you here me!!!" screamed Doom. "But Father…if this could help with the ritual…" Doom smacked him down on the floor and stood over him. "You are a mere child…what could you possibly offer…you are only going to become a mere tool for him…" Tyler wiped his bleeding mouth and said "Is that how you really feel dad? I just a tool?" Doom turned away from him and said "Don't go sentimental on me…now's not the time it's almost ready…you will go into the tournament and bring…

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR- WHAT HE SAW...

Stevie woke up and saw everyone standing over him. Johnny said "Are you okay?!" Stevie said coldly "I'm fine…" Sue said "Was it another vision?" Stevie said "I'm not sure…" Regardless he was still angry with them. More Johnny than anyone. Why wouldn't he talk to him? He needed him more than ever and he ignored him for at least two days. Reed said "What did you see?" Stevie sat on the couch and said "Doom and Tyler…planning some kind of ritual…" He told them what he had seen and Reed sighed deeply and said "They are definitely up to something…ritual? I'll need Stephen's help on this one…" Stevie said "Why do you need my help I just… Sue giggled and said "No he means Dr. Strange…you both share the same name, just spelled differently." Reed said "I'll contact him…" He went to the phone and dialed several numbers. Reed said two quick words and hung up. Sue said "Well?" Reed said "There on their way…he's bringing Clea and JP…he needs Clea to help, JP just wants to visit." A golden burst appeared and three people appeared in the middle of the room. Dr. Strange, JP, and a beautiful caramel skinned woman with medium length grayis brown hair was standing in the middle of the room. She had the strange golden brown eyes that JP had and walked over and hugged Sue. "Oh Clea it's been awhile!" said Sue. Clea sighed and said "I know…but what can a mother do? Somebody always needs me…" JP snorted and mumbled "If your talking about you cooking…" She rounded on him, her eyes glowing intensely and said "What did you say!?" JP quickly said "Nothing mom, just I love you dearly…" Dr. Strange said "Now what is this you need help with Reed?" Reed said "Yes…now if you all can follow me…" They all left the room and JP began to follow and Dr. Strange halted him. "Not you…" JP sighed and said "You guys are so secretive…well if you all won't tell us anything…I guess we'll just go take down Doom…" Dr. Strange scolded "You'll stay right here or I'll freeze to the ground where you stand!" JP said scathingly "Well you all don't…what do you all have to really hide…we have powers too you know!" Clea yelled, her eyes blazing, "Jacob Percival Strange, do not talk to your father that way!" JP's eyes were blazing bright gold and a bright flaming aura surrounded him. "DON"T CALL ME JACOB PERCIVAL!!!" The floor boards begin to melt and the whole house began to shake. Allen fell out the chair he was sitting in, the cup in Ally's hand shattered, Stevie fell over the couch. Dr. Strange said "Oh calm down…" JP shook his head, his eyes back to normal. There was a large scorch mark where he was standing and his said "Oh sorry…" He waved his hand and it disappeared. Allen said "Whoa…just because she called you Jacob Percival…" JP said coldly "You'd do the same if a fool of a grandfather named you that!" Clea said "Now Jac-I mean JP your grandfather was a very wise man…" JP said scathingly "He experimented on goats mom! Is that what you thought of me when I was born a goat?!" Stevie, Allen, Ben, Johnny, and Ally laughed. Dr. Strange said "Never mind…c'mon it's almost dark." They all left and only the kids were alone in the living room. JP said "So have you and Allen made up yet Stevie?" Stevie mumbled "Not exactly…" JP said "Well Al, why are you so mad at Stevie anyway? You know he couldn't have entered that tour- "I'll think I'll go to the arcade…too many undesirable people here…" said Allen walking toward the elevators. JP merely ignored his comment and waved cheerfully saying "Okay see you later Allen!" Allen turned around and said scathingly "Don't mock me…what was that!?" JP looked puzzled and said "Manners…are you imagining things?" Before Stevie could stop himself he blurted out "Wouldn't be a first time…" Allen looked furious, but simply stormed out the house. JP sighed and said "He'll come around, don't worry." Ally said "He's acting so stupid! So is Uncle Johnny moping around the place! They don't care at all how Stevie feels…their only thinking about themselves! Stevie's about the only sensible male around here!" JP said "Even Mr. Richards?" Ally snorted and said "Don't even get me started…he's one of the worst! You'd think with all that brain power…but what can you do?" JP and Stevie laughed and after several hours all the adults came up from the lab. JP said "Anything?" Reed shook his head and said "Not really…Doom is really covering his steps this time…there's no trace of any strange activity." Sue said "Stevie are you sure you saw…" Stevie said "Of course! They were talking about some kind of ritual…" Dr. Strange said "Curious…Dr. Doom has magical protection against any supernatural forced entry into his home…nobody should be able to astral project there…are you sure it wasn't another power…like precognition?" Stevie said "I felt like I was there…I wasn't seeing into the future, it was happening at that very moment." Clea said "How do you know?" Stevie said "Because I saw a digital clock on the wall which read the exact time and date, which was a couple of hours ago." Dr. Strange said cheerfully "Excellent observation…" JP said "Alright…well c'mon I'm starving…let's get home so I can work down tonight's brisket…mmm can taste that cementy block now…" Clea glared at him and said "Jacob, my cooking is very good…Wong and your father eats it!" JP's face tensed in anger and said "Mom…don't call me Jacob…and anyway that's because they don't want to hurt your feelings." Clea rounded on her husband and glared at him "Is this true!?" Dr. Strange had a nervous face and said "No dear I think your cooking is excellent…hey don't use the Eye on me!" Clea's eyes were blazing gold and she said "Okay I guess your not lying…then it's just you JP!" JP said "You know dad knows how to supress his true thoughts don't you…" Clea rounded back on him and Dr. Strange said "Well very well lets get out of here so these people can enjoy theirs!" They all stood back in the middle of the room and Sue called "Don't forget about the Christmas Party! Thursday at seven!" Dr. Strange bowed and before he left, Stevie could have swore he saw his eyes change from brown to cloudy blue and glared at Reed. Reed jolted as if a small electric shock shot through his body. His faced relaxed and he glared back at Dr. Strange, his eyes focused. Stevie could not help thinking they were having some secret conversation that nobody but them could hear. They disappeared in a flash of golden light and Sue said "Well let me get started…how does grilled chicked sound?" Stevie's mind was still pondering what just happen for the split second, between Dr. Strange and Reed, and Sue called him. "Stevie you okay? Maybe you should lie down for a minute while dinner gets ready…" Stevie said "Yeah…sure…" Before going to his room he glanced at Reed who staring out the window. He saw Stevie's reflection and Stevie hurridly went inside…

CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE- EARLY PRESENTS

A couple of days later it was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited about the next day and the Christmas Party. Ben was singing carols and was drinking a huge mug of egg nog. Ally said "Dad don't go having gas later!" Ben said "Oh this is nuthin!" Stevie however was still in a melonchonic mood. He barely spoke to his father and didn't communicate to Allen at all. Would this ruin their once blossoming friendship? Would Allen really let a stupid tournament come between them? "Oh well his loss…" Stevie thought to himself as he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot and felt he would spent the rest of his holidays doing it. At five he got up and got ready for the party. He put on his new sweater and a pair of jeans and headed in the living room. The place was decorated in garland streaming all over the banisters and walls. Red velvetine bows, golden, silver, and green baubles on the tables. The large Christmas tree that Ben had brought in was littered with present under it and was shining brightly with lights and ornaments. The smell or baked turkey, cakes, and other delicious aromas filled the air. Stevie's troubled heart lightned up almost instaneously. Ally hugged him and said "Merry Christmas Stevie! Here's to being my favorite cousin I just met!" Stevie said "Thanks…same to you…sure smells good…" Sue said "Thanks sweetie…now go have some fun, you deserve it." Before Stevie could go sit down the elevator rang and a small crowd of people came in. Dr. Strange, Clea, JP, a Asian man with jade green robes, Spider-man, or Peter as he was tonight, a beautiful red haired woman, and an soft elderly woman. She was carrying a large tray of food, such as everyone else and sat it on the table. Sue, Ally, and Stevie greeted everyone and more and more people arrived. After the next ten people arrived a bald man in an electric wheelchair, accompanied by a beautiful gray haired Black woman, a gruff hairy muscular man with a cigar dangling out his mouth, and what looked to be a blue demon covered in navy fur. Sue said "Ororo! Logan! Put that out by the way, Professor Xavier, Kurt! I'm so glad you all could make it!" The hairy man put the burning cigar out in his hand, to which left a huge burn. Stevie gasped at this silently, but when he looked back it was gone. JP whispered to him holding a glass of egg nog "That's Wolverine…he's one of the toughest fighters we got…and it's not his adamatium skeleton that's what special about him, it's his healing factor…they say he could be hundreds of years old…" Stevie said puzzled "Adamatium?! Why that's the strongest- "Metal in the known world yeah…" said JP finishing his nog and swirling around the glass. Stevie said "Who's the lady and the…the…blue thing…sorry…" JP laughed and said "That lady over there is Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm…she has the abilty to psionically control the weather." Stevie whistled softly and said "That must be a useful power…" JP laughed again and said "Yeah it is…and for the blue thing…that's Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, he has the ability to teleport and even blend himself in shadows." Stevie said "Teleporting seems dead useful…you seem like you use it a lot." JP sighed and said "Yeah it is…but the only thing I haven't mastered it yet…I can only go about half a mile…my dad can travel across dimensions!" Stevie said "Whoa…" JP said "Yeah I know…anyway we should get out of here…more people are starting to come and I don't want to be up under all these adults." Stevie looked around and found the place was getting extremely uncomfortable and walked out of the house with JP. They saw that not only the house was having a party but the whole building as well. The levels were all crowded and both boys found it hard to make it toward the Teen Party they were having second ballroom, which was smaller than the main one. People from school was here, also kids Stevie had never seen before. Allen was standing on a wall drinking spiced punch with two boys from school. Ally was dancing with Melodi, and some of her other senior friends. JP said "We probably don't want to hang with Al tonight…he'll just be in a bad mood…c'mon there's some seats over there." They sat down over in a small seating area and began talking. Stevie looked around and said "It's packed tonight…I don't even recognize some of these kids!" JP said "That's because some of them are from the Xavier Institute…and some other schools by the looks of it." Stevie said "Xavier Institute? Isn't that a school for mutants?" JP nodded and said "It's run by the guy upstairs in the wheelchair…Professor Xavier…the world's most powerful telepath!" Stevie raised and eyebrow and said "Really?" JP said "Yes…he's the leader of the X-Men and many mutants and superheroes seek him out for expert advice." Stevie said "He must be really powerful to run a entire school of mutants, a large mutant team, and give advice to other people as well!" JP said "Yes he is quite good…and those people upstairs with him are some of most powerful team members…and some that have been with him a long time." Stevie said "So did he teach them as well?" JP nodded again and said "Yeah…he taught most of his team and most of them work as teachers at his school as well." Stevie said "Hey how come you, Ally, Allen, or me never went there?" JP said "Well my dad did seriously consider putting me there when that whole Apocalyspe war thing was happening, but I guess not…as for you, Allen, and Ally…well you all have got superhero parents to teach you all! Just like me…most kids that go to the Xavier Institute are homeless, orphans, and have been seriously attacked against prejudice for being a mutant." Stevie said "But mutants can be legally register citizens of the United States?! I don't- "Just because they passed a law saying mutants are legal citizens doesn't stop people from fearing them and hating them…" Stevie sighed "I guess your right…so what about the difference between mutants and superhumans?" JP said "Well mutants are people born with a specific gene that will activate and give that person specific abilities that normal humans don't have. It usually occurs during puberty and no person's gene is alike…if that were the case everyone would have the same powers." Stevie said "Okay so what about superhumans?" JP said "Superhumans are humans who had some freak accident that givens them superhuman powers…such as the Fantastic Four who were hit by a cosmic storm in space, which gave them their abilities…a classic tale of a person stepping in some nuclear sludge, then the next day they can fly, shoot laser beams out their eyes, and can lift a eighteen wheeler truck." Stevie laughed and said "So if my dad is superhuman…and mom's a mutant what does that make me?" JP said "Half and half I guess…me I'm what you call magical…but my powers classify me as a mutant, just like Allen and Ally." Stevie said "Oh so their both mutants…okay I understand." JP yawned and said "I'm hungry lets go upstairs and get something to eat…personally I'm not in the mood for chips, pigs in a blanket, and watery punch." Stevie looked at the snack table and he remembered the smell of the honey baked ham upstairs and said "Agreed." They both left and made their way back upstairs. On the floor below the house a loud boom erupted outside, which made the whole building shake. Stevie peered out the window and saw others doing the same. JP peered out the opposite window of Stevie and said "What the hell was that?" Another boom, this time it knocked down everyone in the hall. The lights flickered of for a second and Stevie got up stifly. He looked back out the window. Nothing was there but the silent falling snow…FLASH! A large red robotic eye was staring directly at Stevie. Stevie gasped and a large robotic claw tore through the wall and grabbed him. It swung him madly in the air and attempted to leave, but was hit by a flash of light. JP was standing there his fist glowing electric blue. The large robotic octopus glared at him and JP attempted to fire another, but it knocked him back into a wall leaving a cloud of smoke. It left with Stevie and people in the building and in the streets were screaming. The smoke cleared and JP was crouched on the wall defying gravity and hissed "Shit on Christmas Eve!" He disappeared in a flash of golden light. Upstairs Peter said "What the hell is that!?" Logan extended six very sharp claws from his knuckles and said "Anyone in the mood for calamari?" Clea screamed "It has somebody in it's claw! JP landed in a golden flash, his sweater torn and a large fresh cut across his cheek and yelled "That thing has Stevie!" Johnny gasped and immediately burst into flames and rushed toward the balcony door. He would go through them if he had to. Soon as he hit the door a invisible force knocked him back out of flame mode. "What the hell!" he screamed. Reed said "It's a forcefield!" Sue screamed "We gotta break through it!"

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- THE PRELIMENARIES AND MAKING UP

The thing that had Stevie through him into a fresh pile of snow. Stevie choked on the freezing snow and a gruff voice yelled "Hey champion wanna take me on!" Stevie looked up and saw he was surrounded by thugs, criminals, and evil mutants. Stevie thought "What's going on here!?" Then he saw Chamber rush by blasting several of them. He yelled to Stevie "Glad you could make it into the entrance part! Now just start taking down these guys!" Stevie couldn't understand what was going on but he had no choice, several of them rushed toward him. He blasted some back and kicked a couple into the cars that were left on the street. One large muscular one tried to grab him around the neck but he threw him over his shoulder. One was to the right of him with a knife, he kicked it out his hand and blasted him into a nearby cinderblock. More tried to come at him but he quickly disposed of them. He saw Stature and Victor run up to him along with Chamber and Tyler. Victor doubled over gasping for breath and screamed "Is that it?" Chamber said "I don't' think so…here comes that octopus thing…" Victor said "Oh great how are we gonna defeat that?" Stevie said "We're gonna have to work together!" Tyler snorted and said "With you people…I don't think so…" Stevie said scathingly "We don't need you anyway…how many people did you take down two?" Tyler opened his mouth in anger , but Chamber interrupted him and said "Let's just go!" The four of them ran toward it and Victor sent two small rockets at it. The black metal body had two large holes in it and was sparking. Stature grew about twenty feet high and punched it leaving a huge dent in it's large red eye. Next Stevie and Chamber sent concussive beams of energy at the metallic monster. It exploded and sent smoke everywhere. They shielded their eyes and when the smoke cleared no trace of the monster, the thugs, criminals, or mutants were left. Let alone traces of a fight happening. People came out and began clapping at them. The mayor spoke from a megaphone on top a low building "Good job champions! You all pass the prelimerlary rounds! Also Merry Christmas!" He laughed deeply and Stevie slumped on the ground gasping for air. Chamber helped him up and said "Good job…your pretty good." Stevie grinned and said "Thanks, you're not bad yourself…" Victor and Stature both left and Chamber told Stevie he'll see him later. Stevie waved back to him and Tyler said "Well…I didn't expect you to finish…must been luck." Stevie turned to him and said coldly "I didn't even expect you to throw a punch…I mean their so weak…" Tyler's face rippled in anger and his said "Yeah well… "Tyler it's time to go…" said a cold drawling voice in an allyway. Dr. Doom emerged from the allyway his long dark green cloak dusting up snow as he walked. Tyler turned back to Stevie and said "Don't expect to last through this tournament Storm…your dead…you might as well plan the arrangements right now…" With that he turned on his heel and left. They both walked back into the allyway and seemed to disappear within the fog. Stevie eyed the spot carefully, but suddenly felt like he was being pulled by a invisible hook. In a flash of orange light he landed on house floor and everyone clapped as he opened his eyes. Ally said excitedly "You were great!!!" Peter shook his hand violently and said "Excellent, absolutely!" Ben and Johnny hoisted him on their shoulders and chanted "Stevie's the guy! Lose an arm, or a leg, never!!!" The mayor stepped forward and said "Yes, yes! Our youngest champion perform quite brilliantly tonight!" Stevie said "You know you could have warned us before hand!" Everyone laughed and the Mayor sighed "Alas I couldn't that was supposed to be a situation where a dangerous situation were to occur…and there are now warnings unfortunately most of the time…" Sue said "Okay what are we waiting for lets party!!" Everyone screamed very loudly and Allen came through the door and yelled "What the hell is that all about?!" He had obviously been outside looking at Stevie and Ben and Johnny let him down. Allen looked nervously at him and very awkward silence befell the house. Ben said to them "Alright everyone back to ya knittin or what ever! This is already going to be hard without you sappy gits lookin!" Everybody moved to what they were doing, reluctantly. Stevie could almost tell that Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo were listening. Stevie turned to Allen and Allen said "I guess you'd have to be crazy to put your name in that tournament…I mean that was only the prelimenaries!" Stevie said coldly "You finally caught on…" Allen said "Well I wasn't the only one saying you'd cheated…I mean a lot of kids were saying it behind your back…" Stevie sighed and said "Great just what I need, more unwanted attention…" Allen laughed slightly and said "I guess I was a bit hysterical…I'm sorry…" Stevie said simply "Don't worry about it, now lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Allen laughed and then looked down to see Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo looking at them teary eyed. Sue gasped silently "Boys…"

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN- CHRISTMAS

The next morning Stevie was woke abruptly out of his sleep with Allen landing on his body yelling "Christmas!" Stevie awoke groggly and saw that it was only four thirty and it was still dark out. But since he was up he went into the living room. Everyone was awoke and Stevie was bombarded with presents when he sat down. "Merry Christmas Stevie!" said everyone. Stevie smiled and said "Thanks everyone, Merry Christmas to you all too." Allen tore fiercely at large package and found a new green Mac laptop computer inside. Allen yelled gleefully and began tearing at the other packages. Ally was wearing a new fluffy pink Heatherette jacket she'd been wanting for months and smelled the perfume Sue had just got her. "Wow Aunt Sue this smells amazing?" Sue wearing her new robe Ben got for her, said "Your welcome, now you don't wear that everyday okay…it's for special occasions." Ally said "Okay…wow I've been needing this!" She just opened up her pink Mac laptop which was identical to Allen's. Stevie opened up a long, thin package and inside was a white and electric bass guitar. Stevie saw it had a signature saying "To Stevie, Yours Adam Levine" Stevie said "Wow…dad how did you get this?!" Johnny smirked and said "I helped Maroon 5 get to their gig on time once…told them you were a fan." Stevie then opened another package, which was an electric blue Mac laptop like Allen's and Ally's. After several more rippings the presents were finally done. Reed got several beaker sets from Sue, Johnny, Stevie, Allen, Ben, and Ally. A new scarf from Sue, a digital chemical scanner from Johnny and Ben, and an large encyclopedia of biophysics from Ally and Stevie. "Thanks you all, I've been looking for this!?" Sue got diamond earrings, a diamond braclet, and a new gold watch from Reed. A new 16 megapixel digital camera from Ally and Ben, a 500 dollar gift card to Dolce and Gabbana from Stevie and Allen, and new Hound's Tooth coat with matching purse from Johnny. Johnny got a new flat screen t.v. from Ben, a new motocross set from Allen, a 500 dollar gift certificate to a expensive men's clothing store that he liked from Reed, a new sweater from Ally and Sue, and Stevie got him the best gift of all. He wheeled in a new black and orange motocross bike that Johnny had been wanting for years. "Stevie…how did you get this…this isn't even out in America…" Johnny stammered touching the carbon steel frame. Stevie smiled and said "Well lets just say I have a friend over in Japan that happens to have a father that is the maker of these bikes…" Allen dropped his mouth and said "Wow Stevie you've been to Japan?!" Stevie raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Of course where did you think I learned all my martial arts?" Allen's jaw dropped along with everyone else. "You've went to Japan?!" said Allen. Stevie still looked puzzled and said "Of course where did you think I learned it all?" Ally said "Hey Stevie can you even speak Japanese?" Stevie grinned and said "Of course! Along with other languages…" Their conversation was interupted however when the doorbell rang. Ben said "Who the hell is that at this hour?" A tall man in gray slender pea coat with steel gray hair was standing in the doorway. His hair had several fresh snowflakes in it, as well did his coat. Sue smiled and ushered him in. "Why Mr. Dobson how are you this Christmas Day?" she said. He shrugged the flakes out of his hair and smiled and said "Oh I'm just fine…Merry Christmas to you all!" They all responded back with a cheerful "Merry Christmas!!!" and Mr. Dobson said "Well I'm just delievering our champion's official opening task uniform…the Mayor and many other workers at City Hall are personally rooting for you…as well as I am! You have got quite a fan base now…several fan websites opened up after the preliminaries last night…also people have start making shirts with you name on it…" Stevie choked and said "Really?! Why!" Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Umm…well because your parents and also your one of the youngest champions we have ever seen…and by the looks of last night, one of the most skilled…oh yes Ms. Fairfield on the fifth floor of City Hall wanted you have this…" He took a blue t-shirt out of the long package he was holding. Mr. Dobson unfolded it and on the front was a outline of Stevie's head, just in white and under it, it read Allen repressed the urge not to laugh and Stevie merely burst out in laughter. Mr. Dobson looked at them and said "What? Steviehead has become the most visited site in the Eastern coast within the past twenty four hours…people want you to make a special apperance at City Hall for a Christmas Party…" Stevie said "No thanks…seems like the sort of thing that will draw people…I'm just gonna hang here today." Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Well for you to be a champion, you sure don't want to be in limelight…understandable…well I'll be off then, farewell!" He left and Stevie took the long package from the table and opened it. He held it up and it was long cloak like windbreaker. It was black and blue and had stripes down the arms. On the front was a round Fantasic Four insignia and on the back it read "Storm 5". Ally said "That's hot what's it for?" Stevie said "Dunno…" Also inside were matching pants, fingerless gloves, and shoes. Sue said "Well Stevie go put that away and lets finish unwrapping the presents!" Stevie took the box gingerly and laid it on his bed. Once he came back out he was tackled by what seemed to be a mass of silky brown hair. Stevie gasped "M-mom!!!" Nicole beamed at him and said "Merry Christmas!!!" Stevie said "But I thought you were on tour and wouldn't be back tell June!?" She laughed and said "Well I told Jerry that since you were in the tournament and we would be performing in it, we might as well had came back!! So here I am…we just got in late last night…the girls are still sleeping though…along with Drew." Ally's bottle of perfume almost slipped out her hand and Nicole said "So…Merry Christmas my little champion!" Stevie said "How did you know?" Nicole said "Your father told me of course…first thing when you all got home…he seemed like he had to fly to tell me, couldn't just called me…" Stevie realized why his father had been gone so long that night and he said "Are you mad?" Nicole said sweetly "Of course not honey…it's not your fault…we're gonna get to the bottom of this…this just isn't coincidence…" Stevie cheered up immensly and he said "I'm glad your hear Mom!!" Nicole hugged him tightly and said "I am too…so lets open your present I got you!" Stevie said "Oh but Mom I mailed yours…" Nicole said "I already got it…so did the girls and Drew…they were really excited!!" Stevie said "Well did you like it?" Nicole grinned and said "Of course it was quite lovely…I'm glad you remebered that I love Channel No. 5!!!" Stevie grinned and said "Thanks…" Nicole turned to Johnny and said "Oh Johnny thanks…I love the earrings and the car…" Allen yelled "You got her a car!?" Johnny grinned and said "Yeah kinda…" Nicole laughed and said "Yeah the Benz is just calling out to me…but hey I got you all presents too!!!" Nicole had got Sue a large Italian cookbook (Italian food was Sue's favorite), a Louis Vutton purse, and new stailess steel rice cooker she had been wanting for months. She got Reed a very expensive satalite phone which could withstand a large nuclear rocket, a crystal beaker set, and what he had been really wanting, a new pair of wool socks to keep his feet warm while he worked late at night in lab. Ben received two box tickets to a boxing match of the century, a large winter coat from Paris that cost as much as a small speedboat, and a matching hat, scarf, and glove set. She got Ally a Gucci mailcarrier, (You'll need that for college to make the other girls jealous!), very expensive Jimmy Choo pink leather pumps, and a very lovely smelling Dior perfume. Allen received a new model handheld game system called the Playsquad X.9, which hadn't been released yet, but Nicole got it months ahead, a new jacket from a nice urban store in Spain and new silver watch. Everyonr enjoyed their gifts and spent their time amongst each other. Stevie felt like he was on air and nobody could bring him down...not even Apocalypse.


	4. Chapter 4

Fantastic Four: The Legacy of Stevie (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS...EXCEPT CHARACTERS I CREATED SUCH AS STEVIE, ALLEN, AND ETC. PLEASE DON'T STEAL. I USE THINGS FROM MY FAVORITE THINGS SUCH AS NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, AND ETC. IF YOU SEE IT GOOD FOR YOU I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. I JUST LOVE WRITING AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR FUN. ENJOY AND KEEP ON WRITING. LOVE YA!)

PROLOUGE

The clouds were beautiful… He had never been up this high before… it was all so nostalgic. He loved it, it felt like he was not even in the airplane at all, he dreamed he was soaring…actually soaring... his head fell back and his eyes closed…he was soaring…

CHAPTER ONE-NEW BEGINNINGS

"Good afternoon passengers we have arrived in New York International Airport! I hope you all have enjoyed flying American Airlines! Please enjoy your stay!" The boy got up and hoisted his large suitcase from the overhead compartment and made his way off the plane. Once the boy was in the crowded New York airport he scanned around for any sign of the people he was going to meet with. He searched for several long minutes, until he saw a tall balding man in a suit, with a sign with his name on it. The boy introduced himself and they both made their way out into the busy streets of New York. The boy climbed into the back of a long stretch Limo and they headed down a very busy street. The boy could not help but sticking his head out the window and look at the tall buildings surrounding him. He didn't even notice that the car was moving through the heavy traffic once more and in a matter of minutes the driver, named Stan said "Master Steven we are here, welcome to the Baxter Building." Stevie told "Thanks Stanley, just call me Stevie." Stevie made his way to a large building with about a million windows on it, all reflecting in the sunlight. He went inside and found a huge lobby with bronze floors and walls and many people in business suits on cell phones conducting business in fast tones. Stevie made his way to elevators looking at the tall ceiling as he went. Once inside the elevator, Stevie pushed the top most button on the panel. He could feel he gravity shifting as he rose to the 30th floor. The elevator came to halt and the doors opened, blinding Stevie with sunlight. He held his hand face to cover the blinding light, but was soon the light was obscured by a beaming blonde haired woman. Stevie didn't know if he had gone to heaven and if this was an angel, but the woman said "Stevie! Oh my look how much you've grown! Come in!" The woman dragged him into a huge living space. The woman turned around and said "Stevie, I've missed you so much!" Stevie knew who this was he hugged her and said "Good to see you too, Aunt Sue." Stevie followed her into a huge living room, where a brown and gray haired man was sitting on the couch, with papers scattered over the brown coffee table. Sue touched him on the shoulder and said "Reed, he's here." She turned him toward Stevie, and the man stood up and went toward him. He shook his hand and hugged him and said "Welcome Stevie, I haven't seen you since you were little, you've gotten so big!" Stevie said smiling "Good to see you Uncle Reed." Sue directed Stevie toward a hallway and told him "Now your things have already been brought up, and your room is second door on the right." Stevie thanked his aunt and uncle and made his way toward his room. He turned the cold metal knob of the door and stepped inside. The room was decorated in blue, Stevie's favorite color, and a large bed was adorned in fresh sheets in the middle of the room. He set his backpack in the corner and looked around. He plopped on his bed, which he found very comfortable. He looked at the nightstand next to him and saw a picture of his father, with a large motocross trophy, beaming, in his hand. Stevie studied the picture for a moment and began thinking how his father would be. He was already nervous for meeting him in a long time, so he decided to think about something else. He got up from the bed and made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtains and found he had a perfect view of the city. Stevie had to breathe for a moment, just to soak in all that he was experiencing right now. New York was nothing like Boston. He made his way back out the room after several minutes, and he saw a dirty blonde haired boy sitting with his aunt and uncle. The boy turned around and saw Stevie and instantly jumped up to greet him. He shook his hand quite violently while speaking in fast tones. "Hey Stevie I'm Allen, your cousin, welcome to New York!" Stevie gasped for air and said "Thanks." Sue rapped Allen on the head with a magazine and said "Enough Allen, now you boys hungry? It'll be awhile tell dinner." Allen said "Mom you know I am." Stevie said "I guess so." Sue said "Good, now Stevie you are welcome to anything in this house, just don't go messing around in your uncle's lab, I don't want you to lose an arm or better yet to grow four more." Stevie laughed nervously and sat down at the table while Sue made some sandwiches for Allen and him. Stevie enjoyed his time with his aunt, cousin, and uncle. They talked and laughed for a couple of hours, and by the time Sue looked up, it was already six o'clock. She sprang up and said "I better get started on dinner! They will be home at seven!" Stevie asked her if she needed any help, but she told him to just relax. Stevie felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about his father. He tried to stay in the conversation with Allen and Reed, but his mind just kept wandering. The house was filled with the smells of baked chicken, pepper, and fresh herbs. Stevie could feel his stomach growling, the sandwiches seemed ages ago. Sue set the table and called them all to dinner. Stevie sat down with Allen and Reed while Sue put creamy mashed potatoes in front of them. Reed eyed them hungrily and motioned to get a little taste, but his hand was quickly slapped by Sue. She sat the chicken, broccoli casserole down and sat down also. She said "They should be coming right about- BRRRZ! The elevator bell rang loudly and Stevie motioned to hear if his father was coming. He heard footsteps, his heart start pacing… someone was coming around the corner…it was- A girl? A dark cream colored girl was standing in the living room on a cell phone talking very loudly. "Okay Mel, I'll call ya later girl, yeah, okay, t.t.y." She closed the phone and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Stevie and said "Hello everyone" apparently not noticing him, until Sue kicker her under the table. She yelled "Ouch! Aunt Sue! Oh! Hi there Stevie Im Allyson, but you can call me Ally. Im Ben's daughter, you'll meet him in a minute." She shook his hand and tucked in for dinner. There was another loud ring and this time Stevie could here two footsteps. One was very loud and thick sounding. Stevie stayed turned around, he could feel his head sweating. He ducked under the table to act like he was tying his shoe, and then he heard voices. "Im telling you Ben, she was a model! She had the look and everything!" A very gruff voice responded and said "I don't know Johnny, what model works in a diner?" Stevie knew his father was here, for he had heard his name. Sue said "You all went to a diner?! I cooked this big dinner!" Johnny said nothing he was more interested in the spot Stevie was sitting. Ben said "Calm down Susie, we just went for coffee." Stevie could not pretend any longer because Johnny had called his name. "Stevie…" Stevie turned around slowly, his heart racing, and was facing his father. There was an awkward silence in the room. Stevie's mouth was dry; he didn't know what to say. Johnny broke into a wide grin and outstretched his arms and said "Give your old man a hug!" Stevie got up and went into his father's arms. He held him close; Stevie could hear his heart beating fast as well. He whispered "I've missed you…" Stevie could feel his warmth, which was much warmer than any hug he had all day. Stevie could smell him, his smell of some cologne and a bit of motor oil. Sue sniffled, so did Ben. Stevie just noticed that a huge living rock was standing there. Stevie didn't panic though, he just introduced himself. The rock man said "Im Ben Grimm, or better known as the Thing, and if you ever need me im here." Sue said while wiping her eyes "Yes…sniff…Stevie your UNCLE Ben is here as well." She put emphasis on uncle, and Johnny said "C'mon lets eat, Im starving!" They all sat down, Johnny sat the opposite of Stevie and they began to eat. They all talked and laughed and Stevie found himself full and very sleepy. Johnny yawned loudly and said "Well folks I think it's time to be hitten the old hay." Sue said "I agree we do have a big day tomorrow!" Allen said "What's going on? Ow!" Ally hit Allen hard on the shoulder and motioned to Stevie. Stevie didn't see it though, because he was busy talking to Reed about nuclear fusion. Allen heard some of their conversation and interrupted them and said "Stevie you know about that stuff?!" Stevie said "Yeah…why?" Allen said "Well it's just that dad and mom are about the only nerds here, not saying that you are, but you actually **know** about that stuff?" Stevie replied again "Yeah." Allen whistled softly and said "Hey Uncle Johnny you got a regular genius!" Johnny patted Stevie on the back and said "That's my boy." After a couple of minutes they all went to bed, and Stevie bid everyone good night. He made it into his room and almost forgot to call his mother. He pulled from the zipper of his backpack, his cell phone and pressed the call button. After several rings, his mother picked up and said "Hello Stevie?" Stevie sat down on the bed and said "Yeah mom it's me." She sighed and said "Oh thank goodness, I thought you almost forgot! Me and the girls just finished up on stage." Stevie sighed and said "Well Im just checking in before I go to sleep." His mother said "Okay, are you alright, your father hasn't poisoned you or anything?!" Stevie laughed and said "No mom, he is really happy to see me." She sighed in relief "Yes, well he hasn't seen you in awhile…you enjoying yourself?" Stevie responded "Yes everyone here is so nice." She paused for a minute and said "Well, honey I love you and I promise I won't be on tour long okay?" Stevie said "Okay mom, love you, see you soon." She said "Okay love you too, be careful, tell everyone I said hello." Stevie yawned and said "Okay good night." CLICK! He closed the phone and plugged it on the charger. He changed into his pajamas, and laid down on the bed. Stevie stared out the huge window for a moment then turned on his side, thinking to himself. He only rolled one more time. Then it was black…

CHAPTER TWO-TEARS OF A BROKEN HEART

Stevie dreamed he was in a dark room, with metal walls, a dark cloaked figure was telling him to come closer…he walked forward and then the dark figure raised his hand. He couldn't breathe…he was dying…the figure raised another hand, a flash of light…He was…"GASP! Stevie sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat. He felt his head, it was pulsing with pain. What a strange dream? He could not understand what would cause him to dream like that. It felt so real, he felt like he was really dying. Stevie got up and looked at the time from the glow of his cell phone. It was only 3:45…3:45! Stevie realized he had been fifteen for hours now! Stevie made his way to the restroom across the hall. He used the toilet and washed his hands. Stevie looked in the mirror at himself, still thinking about the dream. It was so strange! He didn't know what else to do so he just splashed some cold water on his face, to clear his head. He wiped his face with his undershirt and made his way back to his room. When he entered the room, his father was sitting on his bed looking sideways out the window. Stevie was startled at his company; he thought for sure he was the only one awake. Johnny said "You know Stevie, Im surprised why you didn't ask why I didn't come visit you tonight." Stevie said "Well…I didn't…think…you…" Johnny turned around to face him now and said "Come sit down." Stevie motioned to the place where his father's hand was. Johnny looked at Stevie and said "Happy Birthday." Stevie said "Thanks…um…dad you okay?" Johnny kept looking at him and said "Oh yeah Im fine, excellent, Im the happiest man in the world right now because you're here." Stevie gave a little smile and opened his mouth to say something, but could not think of anything. Why was this so difficult for him? Johnny only laughed and said "Its okay you're new to this whole dad thing, so am I." Stevie asked "So you're a motocross champion huh?" Johnny puffed out his chest in pride and said "Yeah three times in a row." Stevie laughed and said "That's cool…I used to watch you when I was younger." Johnny said."Oh really, wanna come hang out the dirt arena and see your old man at work?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah!" Johnny rubbed his head and said "Okay." Johnny stared at him again and said "Stevie, I want to apologize to you I- "Forget about it." Stevie interrupted him. Johnny said "No, this needs to be said, Stevie Im sorry for leaving you and- "I said forget about it, dad." Stevie said. Johnny stared at him with a puzzled look on his face and asked "Aren't you mad at me?" Stevie put on a fake smile and said "Not at all, I understand." Johnny still looked puzzled and said "Do you Stevie? Being a superhero doesn't make up for the fact I left you and your mother." Stevie said "Well things happen, she not innocent of running off too...she is a superhero as well and a mega music star!" Johnny looked at Stevie examining him closely. Stevie could feel his fist clinching and burning tears in his eyes. He said through gritted teeth "It's not like I thought you had forgotten about me, or died!" Johnny could feel his own eyes burning and said "Stevie…I…had…responsibilities..." Stevie said "I can wait! The world is about to explode, but I can wait!" Streaming tears were flowing out his eyes, Johnny just sat there. Stevie was cursing himself quietly. He didn't like for people to see him cry, especially his father, he didn't want him to think he was a weak little crybaby. Johnny gripped Stevie tight. Stevie could feel the heat from his bare chest and cried only harder. Stevie sobbed "Where did you go?!" Johnny sighed, his eyes glistening "Im sorry…Stevie…" Stevie stayed there tell sunrise…

CHAPTER THREE-BIRTHDAY WISHES, CROWDS, AND THE TORCH'S KID!

When the sun came up, the whole house was moving. Stevie slept in along with Allen and Ally. When they got up, breakfast was waiting for them on the dining table. They all sat down, while Sue put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes dripping with syrup and butter. Stevie's pancakes had chocolate chips on them, arranged to spell "Happy Birthday". Stevie smiled and said "Thanks Aunt Sue!" Sue was stirring more batter and said "Your welcome sweetie." Allen said "So Stevie what do you want to do today?" Stevie finished chewing his bacon and said "Dunno, guess I could check out the city." Ally said "That could be fun, I heard that was some special event going on in the city." Reed who was sitting on the couch, reading the paper and sipping very black coffee, said "Oh yes it's the Summer Music Parade, we are supposed to make a special appearance." Sue sighed and said "I wanted to be off today, since its Stevie's birthday." Reed said "I know we just have to pop in right fast and leave." Sue sighed once more and said "Alright, I guess we can." Reed sipped some more coffee and said "It's not really all of us they want to see, Johnny more specifically." Sue added more batter into the griddle and said "Figures the streets must are gonna be crowded just to see The Human Torch." Allen whispered to Stevie "I don't know if you have noticed, but Uncle Johnny is the city's hottest bachelor, he has a date almost every night!" Stevie said "I noticed the big GAP poster with him in only a hoodie and jeans, with the supermodel touching his chest." Allen laughed and went back to eating. Sue said "Actually Johnny is still sleeping, Ben is working out downstairs." Reed said "Well Johnny better get a move on if we are gonna go to- Sue yelled "Reed shut up that's a surprise!" she said jerking her head toward Stevie. Stevie didn't notice he was talking to Ally about her favorite music group. "I absolutely love them! The Pretty Kitties are the ultimate girl group! I'm going to see them when they come here!" Stevie choked on his orange juice and said "Mo- I mean they're coming here?!" Ally eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…why?" Stevie quickly said "Oh nothing I just figured they would be over in Japan or somewhere." Ally said "Oh no they are gonna be here in a couple of months." Stevie only continued eating, and Reed said "Oh no they didn't! Dammit!" Sue said "What's wrong honey?" Reed said "They killed that secretary that was on the Witness Protection Program, who saw that Judge killed." Sue said "Oh no, but I thought she was in hiding?" Reed said "They found her, those dirty- "What's all the yelling about? I thought someone died?" Johnny was standing in the hallway yawning and scratching his head. Sue said "Someone did die Johnny, that secretary woman." Johnny said "Hmm did I date her? I don't remember?" "Very funny Johnny" Sue said coldly. Johnny just walked in the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of bacon and pancakes, and sat in front of Stevie. Sue and Reed continued talking; Stevie just stared at his plate, still thinking about his dream. Johnny interrupted his train of thought and asked "Hey you okay champ?" Stevie looked up and put on another fake smile and said "Im fine just great!" Johnny just smiled and continued eating. After breakfast, they all got cleaned up and dressed and headed toward the parking lot. On the elevator Allen asked "Where's Uncle Ben?" Sue said staring at the panel "He said he'll meet us at Times Square." Allen said "Oh, okay." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stood in a huge parking lot with about twenty different cars. Stevie whispered "Wow." Allen said "C'mon Stevie!" Stevie followed Allen toward a row of cars. Allen turned around when they stopped in front of a big black Lincoln. "Aren't you gonna ride with your dad to the festival?" Stevie doubled around to see a shining red Porsche and his father opening the doors. Stevie walked over there and said "Um…dad…can…I…-Johnny raised an eyebrow and said "Can you ride with me? Of course you don't have to ask!" Stevie got in and buckled his seat belt. It smelled so good in here he thought to himself. He ran his hand on the smooth gray leather interior. Johnny got in and buckled up and said "Ready?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah." A ramp descended from the air and they were off. Once they made it to Times Square, people were all on Johnny's car. Women throwing underwear and bras, jumping trying to get inside the car. Stevie awed in amazement on how popular his father was. They parked and got out the car. They walked down a carpet, thousands of media press was tearing down upon them. Security guards were trying control the crowd, and Johnny kept waving to the crowd. He blew flaming hearts to the girls, and some of them literary fainted. One press asked "Johnny Storm, who is this child with you?" Johnny laughed and said "Funny thing is this child yeah he's my son." This only contributed to the craziness of the crowd. The media tried to even get Stevie to talk, but Johnny pushed him further out of the crowd. They all met in the center of the big festival. Stevie and Allen stood together as not to get separated as the Fantastic Four got ready for their big entrance. People were eying Stevie closely and Allen said "C'mon lets go inside for a minute." They went inside the huge visitor's center and found a small metal table to sit at. Stevie sighed deeply and Allen said "Don't worry about it, this happens all the time." Stevie said "I don't want people to start asking me questions." Allen said "They won't, at least I hope not" he said staring at the window with many people looking in. Allen said "Well I guess you can't blame them, I mean New York's number one bachelor has a kid! And they can't deny you're not his because you both look alike." Stevie took aback to this and said "Really?" Allen said "Yeah haven't you noticed? There are only small distinctions between the two of you." Stevie looked in the glass window at his blurry reflection to see if Allen was right, but he couldn't with all the people standing in front of it. After several long minutes the crowd began getting excited again as the festival started. Allen and Stevie went back outside and moved amongst the crowd to see if they could spot their parents. It was so crowded they could barely see the stage where they were standing. The festival was hosted by radio personal DJ Quickspin of 89.9 The MIX radio station. He went to the mic and began to speak. "Alright ya'll need to get hype, cause we got the F4 in here! Make some noise!" The crowd went wild; Johnny sent more flaming kisses at the crowd. More and more girls fainted and threw more underclothes. Sue looked disgusted and motioned to Reed with a look like "Im ready to go." Stevie couldn't agree with her expression more because crowds made him uncomfortable already, and most people were still looking at him. The festival was about to begin, but before it did DJ Quickspin got to the mic again. "So yo Johnny is it true? You gotta a kid man?" Johnny just stepped forward with a smile and said "Yes New York, Johnny Storm is a father." The crowd screamed more thongs were thrown in the air. Johnny took the mic from DJ Quickspin and said "Hey Stevie c'mon up here! Where is he? Stevie!!" Stevie sank down, he didn't want to the center of attention. But a spotlight was shining down in his face, he covered his face. Stevie made his way to the stage reluctantly, while hundreds of women stared with smiles and pointed at him. He stepped on the stage and was instantly embraced into the grip of his father's arm. Johnny began talking once more and said "Ladies and gentlemen this is my son Stevie! Ain't he a little champion?" Women went wild and start screaming. Suddenly they rushed the stage. Johnny held back Stevie, while Sue put a forcefield up to block the crowd. They all bounced away from the stage. Sue yelled to Johnny "Johnny get him outta here!" Johnny led Stevie to the back of the stage, and found a safe place for him. Stevie caught his breath and Johnny did as well. "You okay big guy?" Johnny asked looking concerned. Stevie said "I think so, Im not a big fan of crowds." Johnny said "Sorry about that, well I think the crowds been subdued we can go." They left the back way just in case, and made it toward the car. Sue, Allen, Ben, Ally, and Reed made it toward their cars as well. Johnny whispered to himself "Here we go…" Sue rounded on him and began yelling "What the hell Johnny?! You almost got Stevie trampled! You okay honey?" she said touching his face gingerly to see if he was hurt. Stevie smiled and said "Im okay." Johnny and Stevie got in the car and followed Reed and Sue to the mall. Stevie had never been to a mall as big as the one in New York. New York was nothing like Boston. Johnny told Stevie to get anything he wanted. Ally took him to a clothes store, and helped him pick out some clothes. "You'll need some for school in a couple of months!" she exclaimed to him, looking at a pink Von Dutch hat, that she thought would match a polo she had at home. Stevie then was taken by Allen to an electronics store. He brought a new game system and twelve new games. "You'll need something to do while the adults are saving the city!" Allen exclaimed to him, while buying a new faceplate for his phone. Stevie had enough of the mall after about two hours and they all made their way out of the mall. Ally was upset she didn't hit the shoe sale in Macy's, but she was relieved when she found it lasted through Friday. They all made their way to Kyoto Sushi and Japanese Steak House for Stevie's birthday dinner. They ordered their food, Ben ordered about everything on the menu, and talked amongst each other while waiting for their food. Ally talked about what the cheerleading squad plans to do this year at school, Johnny and Reed were talking about some experiment involving rocket fuel. Ben and Sue were laughing about a joke Ben had heard while on Main St. Stevie and Allen were discussing the video games he had just got. "I don't know what I wanna to play first?!" Allen said "I know lets try Ghosts of War 3, I heard it got an 8 out of 10 on Their food came and they all prepared to eat. Johnny looked at what Sue was eating and said "Don't you think that's kind of…um…I don't know gross?" Sue had just eaten a calamari roll and she said "It doesn't taste that bad." Allen laughed and said "If you close your eyes and hold your nose." Sue glared at him, and Ally was picking seaweed from her steak and rice bowel. Ben was already on his fifth plate and told Ally "You better eat that it'll help digestion!" Ally looked at the green plants in disgust and said "Yeah if I don't puke first." Reed passed the hot mustard to Johnny, but Johnny pushed it away and said "I hate hot mustard!" Stevie was handed the mustard at the same time by Allen and said the same thing. Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and laughed. "Well that's another thing you two have in common…Im sorry I can't eat this." Ally pushed away her plate and folded her arms. Allen said in a mocking voice "Oh what's wrong too many carbs?" Ally said scathingly "Shutup Allen, its not that, it just smells of seaweed!" Stevie said "Well here add some of this Wasabi; it should help with the smell." Ally said "Really? I guess it couldn't hurt." She added thick black sauce to her bowel and began eating. "This taste much better!" she exclaimed. After their dinner they paid and left the restaurant. Minutes later they returned to the Baxter Building, and once inside, Stevie thought of his bed awaiting him. Once on the topmost floor Stevie bade everyone goodnight and headed for his room. He was stopped by his Ben's voice saying "Hold it kiddo you haven't even had your cake yet." Stevie turned around to see every one around a huge birthday cake grinning at him. Johnny said "Oh almost forgot." He pointed a finger at the candle and they ignited instantly. The glow of candle light around the room, and his family smiles filled Stevie with warmth. Stevie could not contain his happiness. Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and said "Make a wish." Stevie blew out the candles but he had everything he wanted right here.

CHAPTER FOUR- STEVIE'S GIFTS

After about two weeks in New York, Stevie became used to the city and the Baxter Building. Also there wasn't any crime in the city right now, which was good for Johnny who wanted to spend quality time with Stevie. He took him work with him, which Stevie enjoyed very much. After work they would always go for ice cream or pizza, which they would have to sneak because Sue wouldn't have been upset if they had already eaten before she cooked. Stevie also got calls from his mother frequently when she was on a break or on the tour bus. Stevie chose not to confront her about news about her coming to perform here; she probably wanted to surprise him. Allen and Stevie went to movies, arcades, and just hanged out. They were coming home from the arcade one day and Allen asked as they walked in the door, "Hey Stevie do you have any powers?" Stevie froze and asked suspiciously "What do you mean?" Allen said "You know like superhuman powers, I mean everyone here does, both your parents have them, you should too." Allen said "Here I'll show you mine." Allen put down his bags and walked over to the couch. He clasped his hands together and slammed them on the couch. There was a blinding blue light and the couch instantly turned into a bed. Stevie gasped "Whoa!" Allen stood back up and turned and smiled at Stevie. "Reality Warping! Cool ain't it?!" Sue came from the elevators with fresh laundry and saw the couch. "Stop showing off Allen and put the couch back." Allen clasped his hands once more and this time a golden light surrounded the couch. It was whole once more and Allen turned back to Stevie and said "Well whats yours?" Stevie just sat down and said "I don't like to talk about them…" Allen plopped in the chair next to him and said "Oh come on, they can't be that bad…what can you do turn into a slug or something?" Stevie looked at the floor and said "Well no…I wish…" Allen opened his mouth to say something else, but the elevator bell rang loudly and interrupted him. Reed, Ben, and Johnny all walked in groceries in their hands. Sue met them and took some from their hands. "Thank you boys, I needed these lemons to make this new pie I'm making." Ben sat two heavy sacks on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer out the fridge. He sat down with Allen and Stevie and turned on the TV. "Anything good on fellas?" he asked while popping the cap of the frosty beer. Allen and Stevie just hunched their shoulders and watched Ben flick through stations. The elevator bell rang again, and Ally was home on her phone, which she was most of the time. Ben flicked passed MTV which had the Pretty Kitties new video premiere. "Leave it!" she yelled to Ben. Ally screamed in excitement to which Allen and Stevie covered their ears. Ben just flicked past. Ally said "Hello Melodi? Yeah I saw it too! I know! We have got to go see them!" Ally ran in her room and they could still hear her talking, giggling, and screaming on the phone. Allen said "Girls and their groups, those cat girls are pretty hot though…" Stevie was thinking about his mother, when he was called by Allen "Hello Stevie, anybody home?" Stevie double looked around and said "Who…um…yeah I was listening, nothing good on right?" Allen said puzzled "No…I was saying- "Dinner time!" Sue called in the kitchen. Everyone sat down and got ready for dinner. Ally eventually came out her room, and sat down. Dinner was good tonight, it always was, they had meatloaf, roast potatoes, and buttery rolls. Also a side of three cheese macaroni and sweet corn on the cob. Stevie felt full once again and was very sleepy. Before he could get up a huge alarm rang and red lights flashed. Stevie fell to the floor startled and Reed said "Dammit! Alright Fantastic Four move out!" The adults all got up and scrambled to a panel next to the elevator. The wall slid back and Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben stepped in. Sue called "Ally look after the boys! We'll be back soon as possible!" The wall slid back in place and they could hear an elevator falling fast to the ground. Stevie and Allen rushed to the window to see the Fantasticar and Johnny's flaming body streaking through the sky to the middle of the city, which was smoking and glowing burning red. Stevie whispered "Whoa…" Allen said "Oh that's nothin' once they straight jumped from this window and flew all the way to Liberty Island. Stevie kept looking at the place where the city was smoking, which was now flashing different colors. "Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. Allen said "Oh yeah! They are the Fantastic Four after all!" Stevie still looked worried, and Allen said "If you want, we could go see if you want…" Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Can we do that?" Allen said "Well…technally no, but I have seen them fight before." Stevie said "Well if you say they'll be okay… I guess I can be alright." Stevie went to bed minutes later, but could not sleep because worrying about his family. He hadn't worried like this since his mother stopped a huge monster from eating the whole east coast and didn't come home for three days. Stevie tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. He looked at the clock at saw it was already past midnight. He turned over and looked out his window. His eyes closed for a moment…he dreamed he was in the dark room again…he couldn't breathe…GASP! Stevie grabbed his throat to see if there was some hand holding his air tubes. He returned to earth and looked at the clock, it was only two thirty and there still was no sign of the Fantastic Four at home. Stevie got up and looked out his window. He couldn't see anything, because the battle was on the other side of the building. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak without waking up Allen or Ally, but suddenly the elevator door opened. Stevie's reaction was to run out but he stopped himself. He could hear footsteps, so he leaped into his bed and laid on his left side. His doorknob was turning, his heart was beating fast. It was Johnny, battle worn and bleeding checking in on Stevie. He closed the door, once he made sure everything was okay. Stevie was trying to connect the pieces together. The city hasn't been attacked for weeks, and he was having weird dreams. Were they connected?

CHAPTER FIVE-THE REVELATION OF HIS MOTHER

The next day Stevie, Allen, and Ally were the only ones up. They all made bowels of cereal, except for Allen he had waffles and sat down and talked about last night. "I think it was the Mole Man causing havoc cause dad's got a big gash that looks like it came from a drill." said Ally munching on low fat Yogurt Crunch. Allen wiped syrup from his mouth and said "I dunno, mom's got a pretty big burn on her arm, coulda been Dragon Man." Stevie didn't know what to say because he neither knew of whom they were talking about. They got dressed after they ate and Ally told them she'd needed to go to the mall. "You guys wanna get out today? This would be your only chance; they'll stay sleep for rest of the day." They agreed and followed Ally to the parking lot. Ally had a pink and black Mini Cooper which could only fit about three people, so luckily it was exactly that amount of people. They zoomed off and Ally put in her favorite Pretty Kitties c.d. and began singing. Stevie only looked out the window mumbling the words as the song played. Allen looked in rear view mirror at him and asked "You know these songs?" Stevie said "Well…yeah…kinda…only because I was there when they recorded most of them." Ally said "What?! How Stevie!" Stevie squirmed a little and said "Well, it because…the lead singer is my mom." Ally halted the car and screamed in excitement. Cars on the road shifted to avoid her sudden stop and shouted nasty things, but Ally kept screaming. Ally pulled over in front of a Starbucks and immediately called her friend. "Hello Mel, yeah girl guess what I found out, you'll never believe it, you know my cousin who is in town? Well guess what his mom is Nicole from the Pretty Kitties!" The screaming happened once more, from both ends and Ally leaped over the seat and hugged Stevie tightly. She put the phone on speaker and said "Now c'mon Stevie, you're my favorite cousin" she said. Allen took aback to this and said "Stevie's been here only about a month and he's already your favorite cousin?!" Ally said "Shutup Al, anyway Stevie can you get us tickets? Pleease?" Stevie sighed and said "Of course." More screaming endued and Ally leaped back into the driver's seat and sped off. When they returned home, all the adults were up looking tired. Reed had bandages on his arm, Ben had a bag of ice on his back, and Sue was rubbing IcyHot on her shins. Johnny had a bandage around his left wrist and a taped gauze pad above his right eye. Ally said "Oh my gosh! You guys look worse than when I saw you!" Allen whistled and said "You guys got into a real scuffle last night, didn't you? I haven't seen you all beat up this bad since Doctor Doom's last battle." Stevie looked up and said "I've heard of him! He's that metal dude!" Reed shook his head and said "Yes Doctor Doom was once our friend but ever since he was hit by the cosmic storm he changed." Stevie asked "That's how you all got your powers right?" Ben said "Yeah…ow my achin' back…" Ally's eyes welded up with tears and she rushed over to her father. "Oh daddy you rest up we'll take care of you all!" Johnny's wrist began to bleed through the bandagings and Stevie said "Dad you're bleeding!" Johnny looked at his wrist and said "Oh well I better…ow!" Johnny immediately sat back down and gripped his waist. Reed said "Don't move Johnny, I think you've got a broken rib." Stevie's eyes widened in horror at their pain. Johnny looked up at Stevie's expression and gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry this doesn't happen all the time." Allen said "Who was it who attacked you guys last night?" Reed said in a stern voice "Don't worry about Allen." Allen hunched back in his chair and said "Nobody ever tells me anything." Sue said "Honey you don't need to worry about it." Stevie just slumped in a chair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes in confusion and tried to decipher why these things were happening…

CHAPTER SIX- THE POWER OF STEVIE STORM!!!

No sooner the city had been attacked, more outbreaks of crime happened in the city, and more heroes went down. The X-Men had several major members out of commission, Spiderman had broken a leg and fractured spine and many more heroes were severely damaged. What was happening to the city? The Fantastic Four recovered in a couple of days, thanks to Reed's regeneration chambers. They were back on the grind of being heroes and came back with less injuries, but battle worn still the same. Stevie kept having weird dreams, he didn't know why. One day Stevie was reading in the Baxter library, and his father found him. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting across the table from him. "Oh nothing just reading up on dreams, why?" he said flipping the pages. Johnny said "Well we are going to buy school supplies in about an hour, schools in a week, you excited?" Stevie flipped through more pages and said "I guess, but then again who's ever excited about going back to school?" Johnny said simply "Reed." Stevie laughed and followed his father out of the library. About thirty minutes later they all got ready to go to the store to get school supplies. On the way their Stevie saw girls wearing shirts saying "I heart Torch's kid" the heart being made to look like it was burned in. Johnny said "Don't worry about, after all you are the Human Torch's kid!" Stevie gave a nervous smile and leaned back and enjoyed the ride. When they arrived at the store, crowds of people were around when they got out. Women rushed them and didn't grab Johnny, but Stevie. "Wow you look just like him?" one woman with blonde hair and dark red lipstick said pulling his cheeks. "Hey cutie wanna get your dad's number for me and call me mommy?" said another with brown hair and blue eyes. Johnny appeared from the air and grabbed Stevie by the collar and zoomed him inside the store doors. Sue made sure Stevie was alright and Johnny came inside, blowing kisses of fire to the crowd. Security blocked the doors and Johnny sighed. Sue stood there with a stern look on her face. Johnny look nonplussed and said "What?" Sue said savagely "This is what happens when you announce to the entire city of New York you have a son." Johnny said "They would have found out eventually." Sue said "I'd rather take eventually." They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the shopping trip. After about an hour or so they left the store the crowd had left when they figured out they weren't getting in. Suddenly Reed's watch made a loud buzzing sound and flashed red. "We gotta go team!" Johnny looked at Stevie and Allen and said "What about them?" Sue sighed and said "They'll have to go and hide somewhere." Allen jumped with his fist in the air and said "Alright finally some action!" Reed said "You're not fighting, you're hiding! Let's go!" Sue summoned the Fantasticar and told them to hop in the back. Johnny flew off before them and they were off. At the scene there were armed men in metal costumes and a tall man covered in metal and purple cloth. Sue. Reed, and Ben got out and Sue told the boys to stay put. "Damn we always get left out!" swore Allen. Stevie only watched in amazement as his family fought. Johnny threw several dodgeball sized fireballs at three of the armed men. Reed dodged laser blasts and Sue reflected several shots back at the purple clothed man. He laughed a deep dry laugh and said "Fantastic four! Ha! Is this all you all are capable of?" Reed said "What do you want Cyborano!?" He only laughed as he blasted Sue's force field apart and watched her fly into Reed's arms. Allen yelled "You dirty bastard!" He jumped out the Fantasticar and clasped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. The blue light surrounded the ground and a long spear rose from the ground. Allen rushed to the purple man, while vaulting over several metal men. He slashed them all in the face, they fell over and the purple man sent laser blasts at Allen. He ducked and dodged them and rushed them. The man only laughed and grabbed Allen by the throat. Reed screamed "No!" Cyborano merely laughed and squeezed his throat. Johnny and Ben rushed toward him, but they were taking forever. Stevie didn't know what to do… his heart was racing. He slammed his fists on his lap… ZOOM! Before Johnny and Ben arrived Stevie was crouched down in front of the purple man. All three of them said "What!" SLAM! Stevie had kicked the man up into the air. The man's metal armor cracked and his chin was broken. Ben, Sue, Reed, and more importantly Johnny gaped in amazement. Stevie took a battle stance and said "C'mon that all you got?" The man grabbed his jaw and said "You…broke…that was titanium!" Stevie said "Felt like marshmallow to me…now come on I don't have all day." Allen said "Whoa Stevie you know kung fu or something?" Stevie laughed and said "I know more than that, now get back." The man stood back up and popped his knuckles and said "Well kid now your dead! HAAAAA!" He sent more lasers and Stevie simply jumped and dodged them. Stevie put his hand out and grabbed his inner arm. "Now this will be over in a flash, no offense." A blue light charged on the end of his palm, and released to shoot a large beam of energy. The man screamed in pain. Stevie fell to ground and said "Whew glad that over!" He turned smiling toward his family, all gaped at him. Allen who was still on the ground said "Well that's **way** better than turning into a slug!!" Sue said "Oh my god, Stevie you…" Ben yelled "Way to go kid!" The ground suddenly exploded and the metal man rose in the air, his armor blasted through and yelled "This is why I hate kids!" He summoned a huge purple meteor and Reed yelled "Get back everyone!" Everyone ran back all but Stevie. Johnny screamed "Stevie get over here!" Stevie smiled and said "Big things do come in small packages." The metal man said "What are you mocking me! You little brat I'll kill you!" He launched the meteor at Stevie. Stevie just drew back his leg and sighed and soon as it was in his face he kicked it. The meteor exploded in the sky and this just made the man angrier. Stevie said "What a loser, you wasted all that energy! Hmph! Well time to end this." Stevie stepped forward with his hands in his pockets and said "Now I only tried this a couple times, Im not at good as my dad." The metal man said "Screw you! You're dead!" He shot more lasers at Stevie and they exploded around him. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and Sue screamed "Stevie!" Once the cloud disappeared, Stevie was standing there with a blue aura around him and his arms crossed in front of his face. His hair flew up and very hot wind start blowing everywhere. The ground beneath Stevie crumbled and rose. Little pebbles floated in front his face and melted. Stevie's arms flew down and his eyes were electric blue and his hair flying everywhere. It looked like the blue aura turned into a weird blue fire that was sparking with electricity. The metal man said "What the hell!" Stevie was gone in a flash of lighting and was in front of the man. He punched him in the air with a sound of thunder. The man floated in the air screaming in pain. Another flash, another sound of thunder, this happened about a hundred times a second. Reed lost count while gaping at this incredible power in front of him. The Fantastic Four couldn't believe their eyes. The man finally hit the ground making a huge crater on impact. He gasped in tremendous pain. He made a motion to move but another flash and a sound of crashing thunder hit him when Stevie's fist landed in the middle of his chest. This made a greater crater and wind, dust, and pebbles flew everywhere. They all had to cover their eyes. Out of the dust came the metal man's body limp, rolled on Reed's feet. Stevie stepped out the dust, returned to normal and said "Finally, he was troublesome." A street light fell behind the battle scene and they all gaped at him. He turned around and saw the light and said "Oh man I how am I gonna pay for that!" When they arrived home Ally was waiting at the elevator door with the phone in her hand, the remote in the other. She said "Who was that fighting?" Her voice was shaking in fear. "Was it the Silver Surfer?" Johnny shook his head and sat down and held his head in his head. Reed opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Stevie sighed and said "It was me." Ally slumped on a near by chair and said "I knew it…where did you get powers like that?!" Stevie said "I don't know, I just know Im different from other people, I mean people with powers." Allen said "Well we can see that!" Ben said "How did you go all blue like that?" Stevie looked at the ceiling and said "I call it electroflame mode, and I think it's a mixture of dad and mom's powers, besides that's not all I can do." Allen said "What else can you do?" Stevie said "Well aside from my powers, I know martial arts and…I don't know I told you I don't like talking about them, just for this very reason." Stevie walked toward the window and stared at the place where he fought, where the smoke hadn't cleared and tons of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were. "I went through this with mom a long time ago…well that time they were out of control. I still can't control them fully, I was holding back." Johnny looked up and said "You were?" Stevie said "Yeah, I didn't want it to get out of control…" Reed eyed him suspiciously and said "What will happen if they do." Stevie sighed and said "You don't wanna know…"

CHAPTER SEVEN-SCHOOL TIME

It was Monday and it was school time again, Stevie, Allen, and Ally got ready the night before. Stevie's alarm woke him at six a.m. and he showered and got dressed. He didn't have the dream again so he figured this was a sign of a good day. Allen knocked on his door and said "Hey you ready?" Stevie grabbed his jacket and said "Yeah! On my way!" He ran out and met Ally and Allen at the door. Ally said "Oh hold on I forgot my hat!" She ran back to her room and Allen said "Always has to accessorize! So Stevie you ready? East New York isn't a pushover." Stevie said "I think I can handle it…hey is my dad still sleep?" Allen said "I think so, I know my dad is sleep in the lab he sleeps down there so often." Stevie said "Im gonna go tell him bye." Allen said "Okay hurry so we wont be late." Stevie crept toward his father's door. He pushed it open slowly and walked inside. He had never been in here and he wondered why as he looked around. His walls were decorated in swimsuit models and motocross bikes. He had a whole wall dedicated to his accomplishments. Motocrosss, keys to the city, and women thongs. Stevie laughed a little and almost bumped into his bed, which had a red and gray comforter, which covered Johnny's body. He was curled into a warm ball and snored a little. His feet stuck out the comforter and he turned on his back. Stevie whispered "Dad…dad…hey…" he shook him a little and Johnny opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up and yawned and said "Whats wrong? Bad dream?" Stevie said "No I'm about to go to school, I just wanted to see you before I go." Johnny said "Oh…okay well have a good day, I'll pick you up." He gave him a hug and left…

CHAPTER NINE-WELCOME TO EAST HIGH

At school Stevie wasn't surprised at the size of the building. Everything in New York seemed so big to him. Kids were on the front lawn listening to I-pods, text messaging and running around throwing footballs. Mostly were just in their own groups talking amongst each other. Allen said "Well welcome to East N.Y. High! You ready for sophomore year?" Stevie kept looking around and said "Yeah I guess so..." Ally said "Don't worry about it, just find a group that you fit in and you'll be fine." Stevie said "Doesn't that sound kinda of cliché and not mention judgmental of the other students?" Ally whispered to Stevie "Listen Stevie we're not the only people here with powers okay, some kids already are known for having them, we are obviously, but others aren't as nice as us." Stevie looked around and said "Everyone looks pretty normal to me." Ally said "That's because they don't stay in the open like everyone…look at that girl sitting by the vending machines." Sure enough there was a brownish blonde haired girl with dirty pink Converses and grungy pink and white striped knee high socks sitting by the soda machine. She was reading a book, Stevie couldn't make out the title it was too far away, and her hair was covering most of her face. She was mumbling things to herself and looked up occasionally to stare ahead. Stevie couldn't make out what she was looking at, but for some reason he wanted to go talk to her. Ally said "Well come on the first bell is gonna ring in a minute, gotta show Stevie his locker and his home room." Stevie said "Im supposed to stop at the office first for my schedule." Allen said "Homeroom is supposed to hand them out." Stevie said "I know, but Im supposed to go…" Ally said "Well get going, you don't want to be late!" Stevie went inside and found the halls decorated in posters, club announcements, and other things. Their was a large trophy case with student and sports awards, shining, a faint smell of polish would come if you were to stand next to it. Stevie made his way to the office. Inside, a large reception desk, where a middle aged woman with graying hair in a tight bun, was typing on a laptop. Stevie made his way to the desk and said "Erm… hello I'm Stevie I'm supposed to come get my schedule." She looked up out of sharp square glasses and smiled. "Ah yes! Well here you go and welcome to East High!" Stevie took the schedule and thanked the woman and left. Before he was out the door he was stopped by a large hand. "Wait a minute young man!" Stevie turned around and met the face of a big round man. His thick brownish gray mustache flapped as he talked. "So you're Steven, our young scholar!" Stevie said "Erm…yeah but everyone calls me Stevie." He pulled up his pants and said "Well yes, but Steven sounds so much better." Stevie said "Oh…I guess so…but I- "Now Steven I expect you to join our academic decathlon, they meet every Tuesday after school!" Stevie shook his head and said "Oh well I need to really catch up on the curriculum here first…what's going on at this school? There are a lot of posters around." The principal said "Yes well a lot of upcoming events are happening at this school, some of which have nothing to do with academic learning! Im sure you won't be participating?!" Stevie gave him a fake little laugh and said "Well I better get to class." The principal gave a wide grin and said "Oh always school first! Mrs. Cadwin we might just win state this year!" Mrs. Cadwin smiled and said "Oh yes Mr. Donalson we might have a chance with this boy!" Stevie gave them another fake laugh and rushed out of the office. He walked down the hallway to find his locker and saw that if was on the third floor. Stevie bumbled up the stairs; he didn't want to be late for homeroom. Most of the kids were still in the hallways, but Stevie wanted to be a little early. He finally found his locker and put in the combination. Stevie only took a notebook, a three ring binder, and a pen to class. He didn't feel they would do much today, maybe just go over a course syllabus and get textbooks. Stevie put his backpack in his locker and headed for Room 3A. Sure enough he was one of the first ones in the class. His homeroom teacher Ms. Darbill was a lady at least in her early fifties. She wore a red shawl and had gray hair with traces of black in it. She also wore oval shaped black rimmed glasses and ruby red lipstick. Stevie got the faint impression an old librarian who read to small children in the afternoons on the weekend. The bell rang and people started to gather in the room slowly. Allen came in the room and Stevie tried to get his attention, but he was blocked by a brown haired boy shaking his hand and talking to him. Stevie took a seat in the back; he didn't want to be in the front. He didn't like being the center of attention and he surely didn't want anymore. Ms. Darbill began to talk when the late bell rang. "Well I hope we all have enjoyed are summer, but now we are in school, so lets go over my rules again for our new students." There was an outbreak of moaning and complaining. "Quiet or you all can serve detention and write them a thousand times!" Everyone hushed up, there was still slight murmurs coming from different parts of the room. Allen slumped over his seat and thought of something. Stevie was writing down what Ms. Darbill was saying and thinking about the dream. Allen pulled out his phone and text messaged Stevie to see where he was. RINGRING! Stevie's phone beeped loudly and caused others to pull out their own to see if it was theirs. Ms Darbill made a triumphant sigh and said "I see the cell phone menace has returned once more! Zack and Gabrielle phones please and I will see you in detention!" The kids dropped their phones in a small metal can with pink construction paper taped around the front labled "Confiscation Bucket". "Ah Mr. Richards, I see your cell phone is involved as well, phone please! See you in detention!" Allen dropped his in as well, a sour look on his face. Finally she came around to Stevie and said "We have a very strict policy on cell phone usage on school grounds phone please! And welcome to East High Mr. Storm!" Stevie dropped his phone in the can as well. Many students were now looking at him and whispering. "Oh my god that's really him, Torch's kid!" "He's so cute!" "He doesn't look like much to me…" This is why Stevie sat in the back… he hated being the center of attention. After first period, Stevie made his way out of Ms. Darbill's class and scouted around for Allen. Suddenly he was hit hard in the head by Allen who laughed and said "Way to go for putting your phone on vibrate!" Stevie laughed and said "Sorry I forgot, is she gonna give them back?" He eyed the room nervously and Allen said "Don't worry she'll give them back in detention, which is fifteen minutes after school." Stevie said "Oh no dad's supposed to pick me up! How is he gonna know?!" Allen said "Don't sweat it Im sure Ally still got her phone, she knows how to use it without getting caught…I don't know how she does it?" Stevie and Allen walked to their next class and it was History. "Welcome to U.S. History students… "Psst! Hey Storm!" Stevie turned around to see a blonde haired girl surrounded by giggling friends, whispering and pointing at him. She said "Hey my name's Summer Smith, you Johnny's kid right?" Stevie looked at the teacher to make sure he was paying attention to them and said "Yeah why do you ask?" Summer opened her mouth, but was interrupted by very loud giggles. "Shut up girls!" she laughed "Well I was wondering if he wanted to go on a date with my mom. Her and my dad have divorced for years, she needs to get back in the swing of things, you know what I mean?" Stevie looked confused and Summer said "Whatever the point is…where is it…ah ha! Here give him this, it has my mom's number on the back." She handed him a picture of blonde haired woman and on the back it had a number with a name "Sandy" and a big red lipstick kiss mark. Stevie told Summer "Oh okay I'll be sure to give that to him, I promise." Summer smiled and said "Thanks, maybe we can even…I don't know go on a mother/daughter and father/son date?" Stevie said nothing but just turned around. Allen said "You're not really gonna give that to Uncle Johnny are you?" Stevie shook his head so Summer wouldn't see. He crumpled the picture and stuffed inside a crevice on his desk. After second period, Stevie and Allen went all the way to the fifth floor, where the seniors were. Allen said "Lets stay together, seniors aren't so nice to anyone below a junior." Stevie could clearly see that they were not wanted because of the looks they were getting. Several tall and muscular jocks looking seniors looked like they were coming to attack them both. Allen said "C'mon Ally's class is this way." They walked down a narrow hallway, which seemed to be full of seniors. All of them eyed them both as they walked to Room 5G. Allen and Stevie entered the room and sure enough Ally was in her group sitting on top a desk listening to music. Her friends were tall and strong looking jocks, glamour girls, and straight out snobs. The jocks spotted them and immediately cut the music. "What do we have here, some training dummies?" They walked over to them and cracked their knuckles as they went. Stevie pushed Allen in front of him. He'd fight if he had too, but before they made it over there all the way Ally step in and pulled them into a corner. "What are you all doing here?! Are you all trying to get killed?!" Allen said "Stevie needs to use your phone, ours got taken by Darbill." Ally sighed and pulled out her phone. "Use it quick, I'm already in trouble for talking to you all." Stevie dialed the house, and it rang for several minutes, no one answered. Stevie tried his father's cell phone, still no answer. "Huh that's strange, no one's at home?" Ally sighed and said "They're probably out somewhere saving someone, now you all gotta leave, it's too dangerous for you all to be up here!" She shoved them out the classroom, but Stevie said "I don't need to leave, my next class is up here anyway!" Ally and Allen looked up in surprise and said "There only senior classes up here, why would your class be up here?" Stevie said "Well… because…Im taking senior classes cause I skipped three grades…heh heh…" Ally and Allen stood there with open mouths and Allen said "What else do we not know about you?!" Ally said "Well…I guess you can stay, but Allen get out of here now!" Allen groaned and left sulking, which left Ally and Stevie standing there. One of the jocks popped his knuckles again and said 'Oh cool Ally you kept us a punching bag!" Ally slapped him and said "This is my cousin, you know the one I told you about, and yeah he's taking senior classes so everyone back off unless you want to deal with me!" They all backed off and Stevie sat down in a desk and began reading his assigned reading for U.S. History.At lunch Stevie found a table with Allen and a couple of other kids and sat down. Allen was laughing when Stevie sat down and said "Hey Stevie tell Joe about the time when we saw those comic geeks at Time Square." Stevie said "The ones who dressed up Wolverine, my dad, Mystique, and Storm?" Allen said "Yeah, they tried to steal the Fantasticar and tripped on the sidewalk, sounded off the alarm and tried to put up a fight with my uncle!" They all laughed and Stevie began eating. No sooner had he taken a bite out of his chili cheese fries, he was approached by the jock from the senior floor, who had tried to fight with him and Allen. Stevie looked up and the jock said "Whatcha doin over here Steve, come eat with us!" Stevie said "Oh its okay Bruce, im okay over here." Bruce eyed the people at his table suspiciously and said "Are you sure…" Stevie smiled and said "Of course I'll call you if I have any problems." Bruce left reluctantly, looking back every occasion to see if Stevie was still okay. "Whoa Stevie you've got connections with the seniors?!" said Tom Neilson who now was staring opened mouthed at him. Allen took a bite out his apple and said "That's only because he's taking senior classes." "What!- RRINNG! The lunch bell rang and it was time for class again. Stevie exited the cafeteria and made his way to the third floor to his locker. Once he opened it he got out his books for English and a mint to freshen his breath. Allen was on the top of the stairs and said "C'mon lets go after this its time to go home!" Stevie and Allen walked to class and went inside. They found seats near the back and prepared for class to begin. Once all the students were all seated the bell rang and class began. The teacher was a dark skinned woman around her forties and wore a tight black dress. She wrote on the board her name and began talking. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Applewright and I will be your English teacher for the semester." She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard with several papers on it. "Now I'll take row and then will go over the course syllabus." She said. "I'll start from the bottom okay, Woodson, Daisy, Wilson, Jonas, Thomas, Leigh, Storm, Steven, Stevens, Sharon, Richards, Allen….Doom, Tyler." Allen and Stevie both looked at each other in shock. There was only one Doom that they knew about…Doctor Doom. He couldn't…he wouldn't…Doctor Doom has a son!!!

CHAPTER TEN- DOOM'S LINEAGE?!

Stevie and Allen rushed to the front doors and searched around for Johnny's car. No sign…Stevie hoped he hadn't run into any trouble. BEEP BEEP! Johnny's red Porsche came round the corner and Stevie and Allen both hopped in. They were both out of breath and Johnny said "What's the matter with the two of you? Run in gym today?" Allen shook his head and said gasping "No…we…just…- "Hey Stevie see ya later man!" Bruce and the whole football team were waving to him and Stevie waved back quickly and began to explain the situation, but Johnny said "Hey you already are friends with the seniors? My boy…" Stevie said "No dad listen- "Hey Stevie don't forget!" Summer and her friends were waving furiously to him, or what Stevie had thought, his father. Stevie put on a fake smile and a look like "How could I?" Johnny sped off and began toward home. "So how was the first day back? Meet any cute girls?" Allen leaned back and said "Yeah they all talked to Stevie…and they were juniors or seniors." Stevie blushed and looked down, but Johnny just laughed and said "Well he's got the old Storm charm I guess." Allen said "Yeah, wish mom's would kick in for me." Johnny said "Don't worry you've got it, you just gotta find it." Stevie interrupted as Allen was about to respond "Anyway more importantly dad, we have a boy named Tyler Doom in our class." Johnny put on a serious look and said "I've never heard of Doom having any kids, could be a coincidence of last names." He turned a corner and Stevie said "I don't know many people with the last name Doom other than that crazy doctor one." Allen said "Me too." Johnny pulled into the parking lot of the Baxter Building and said "Look Doctor Doom has been out of action for at least a year, we ran him off in our last battle." They all got out the car and entered the elevator. Stevie asked "Was he badly injured?" Johnny said "Injured is far from what happened to him, more like an inch from death." Allen said "Oh yeah that battle took a whole week to finish." Stevie said "You all fought for a week?!" Johnny said "Yeah keep in mind we were pretty banged up ourselves." Stevie whispered "I don't like you doing that…" Johnny said "Huh you say something?" Stevie clinched his fists and was shaking. Allen eyed him and asked "Are you okay?" Stevie burst out "I don't like you fighting dad!!!" No sooner had he said this the elevator door opened and Sue with a basket of fresh clothes, Reed with a paper of formulas, and Ben sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand were staring at him on the elevator. Stevie could feel their gazes and his eyes began burning with tears. "It's not fair…you all…" Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry we know what we're doing." Stevie said "Everybody keeps telling me don't worry but it makes me worry even more." Sue walked over to him and hugged him and said "Oh sweetie it's just the way it is okay, don't think about it, you just stay safe." Allen snorted and said "With his powers?! You all should be taking him, nor better yet us with you all!" Johnny opened his mouth with a smile, but Sue cut him off "No way! There will never be a day where we will take you all, it's just too dangerous!" Allen said coldly "What's the point of having powers if you can't even use them?" Sue scolded him and said "Young man you're lucky you even made it out of the last encounter with Cyberano!" Allen mumbled something, which sounded very disrespectful. "What you say?!" Sue said moving closer to him, turning partly invisible in anger. "Nothing! Gosh mom you are hearing things!" Allen said putting his hands up in surrender. Sue turned fully visible again and said "You better hope I am…now get started on your homework I don't want you all staying up late." Allen sighed and Stevie said "Um… I already finished hours ago." Allen stared wide mouthed and said "WHAT! That Geometry homework is gonna take me forever! Hey help me out!" Stevie said "Erm… Al I don't take Geometry I take College Calculus." Allen fell over in despair and Reed looked up. "Wow Stevie!" said Sue. Johnny said "Wait a minute you're only in the 10th grade, how did you- "He skipped three grades" said Ally who just walked in from the elevator. Johnny, Sue, Reed, and Ben all looked shocked. Stevie said "Hey it's not like its unheard of!" Johnny said "Yeah, but I never thought…" Ben said "Okay we know he's a genius can we let it go, it's makin the kid uncomfortable!" They dropped the subject, all but Allen and Ally who desperately needed help with their homework. "Okay Stevie how do find this?" Stevie took the Geometry page from Allen and said "Subtract the 4x" With Stevie's help Ally and Allen got done with their homework in half the time it would have taken them, according to Ally. She got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the elevator. Ben stopped her and said "Where are you going? It's almost dinner time!" Ally said "I'll be right back I gotta go to Mel's and give her ticket! Oh my god they'll be here in two months! Oh that reminds me…hey Uncle Johnny?" Johnny looked up from his motocross magazine he was reading and said "Yeah-WHAM!" Ally had punched him across the table with strong force. Everyone looked at her and Sue said "Allyson what has gotten into to you!" Ally leaped over the table and grabbed Johnny by the collar and hoisted him in the air with just a fist. Stevie looked confused and Allen said "Super Strength just like Uncle Ben." Ally shook him roughly and said "Why didn't you tell me Stevie's mom, your ex girlfriend, was lead singer of my favorite girl group!!" Johnny gasped and said "I…don't…know…was…it…a big…whoa…secret! AAAH!" Ally slung him onto the couch and turned to leave. They heard the elevator opened and close and Stevie said "Dad you okay! Hehehe…" He and Allen were laughing and Sue said "Okay boys enough! Johnny are you alright?" Johnny wiped the corner of his mouth, which had blood and said "I think…that's why I never played with Ally when she was a baby! Damn, my head is pounding!" Sue floated a ice pack toward him and he took it and said "Thanks." Ben laughed and said "My little sweetheart! Ha!"

CHAPTER ELEVEN- SCHOOLYARD FIGHT...DOOM'S RETURN!...AND JP STRANGE!

A month of school past and Ally and her friends were even more excited that the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Stevie had asked Ally and Mel to not tell anyone his mother was he had enough attention as the Human Torch's son. They promised, but Stevie still felt uneasy. He and Allen kept an eye on Tyler Doom as well, watching him at his locker, seeing his rides pick him up, things of that matter. No suspicious activity…yet Allen kept reminding him. Stevie didn't not trust him either and felt an odd feeling every time he would be close to him. Even being in the school with him, made him feel sick to his stomach. Friday was a field day, so they thought they would do some more in investigation on him. On the school lawn Stevie and Allen kept close watch on Tyler and his odd looking friends. One of the boys he hung out with was named Kerry Smith or a.k.a. Sharkskin, as referred by his friends, was a tall skinny boy with a very spiky green Mohawk. Another kid named Josh Hunter a.k.a. Big Muscle was a tall muscular boy with a dark hair and very dark eyes. A girl named Bella King was a short grimy haired girl, who always wore black lace dresses which made her look like an old witch, in Stevie's opinion. Tyler seemed to be popular amongst these people because every so often they would laugh at him. Tyler was not a bad looking boy; he was about Stevie's height and weight. Stevie eyed him suspiciously and no sooner had he looked away Tyler was in front of them. Allen looked up in surprise and Tom Neilson gasped and said "Where'd you come from?!" Tyler laughed silently and said "Shut up Neilson, I'm not over here to talk to you." Allen said "Well who are you here to talk to?" Tyler sighed and said "I've noticed you two have been following me lately" he said pointing at Stevie and Allen "I want to know why, now." His voice had a commanding tone as if he was speaking to lap dogs. Allen said "We don't need to tell you a thing, you're paranoid we haven't been following you." Tyler smiled and said "Oh really, then why did you drop you Biology homework assignment by my locker? Your locker is on the third floor, not the first." Allen stammered and couldn't find the words to say, but Stevie said "He must have dropped it by mistake; Biology class is on the first floor." Tyler smiled and said "Maybe, but I found a note on the back saying "Tyler's next class: U.S. History" can you explain that?" Stevie thought to himself "He's good…he saw right through my lie." Tyler said "You know I would watch myself if I were you two." Allen stood up with clenched fists and said "Oh yeah why's that?" Tyler laughed and said "Oh Richards sit down, your not going to anything with your powers!" Allen said "Oh so you do have powers!? So is Doom your father, uncle, cousin, great grandfather?" Stevie sighed in despair and Tyler said "Oh Richards how are your mother and father both smart, but you aren't?" Allen rushed at him but Stevie and Tom held him back. Tyler laughed "Now come on it's the truth." Stevie said still struggling to contain Allen "Leave now unless you know whats good for you." Tyler raised an eyebrow and said "Why, what is Torch jr. gonna do, burn me?" Stevie let Allen go and rushed toward Tyler. He slammed Tyler with his fist and made him fly into a nearby dumpster where his friends were. Allen shouted "Why didn't you let me do that!?" Stevie said "Sorry…looks like he's not done, and he's bringing his friends…" Sure enough Tyler's friends were walking over with him. Sharkskin was turning a blue green scaly color and Big Muscle was popping his knuckles. Bella was hovering inches of the ground, glowing with acid green energy. Tyler's right fist was surrounded by a black aura. They all prepared to attack, but suddenly an invisible force threw Shark and Muscle back. Then Bella was blasted into a wall by a beam of bluish purple energy. Tyler looked around his fist still glowing and said "JP, you bastard come out!" Stevie and Allen looked around and out of nowhere a tall dark cream colored boy with jet black hair stepped from behind a tree. His eyes were a strange golden brown color and there was a sense of power flowing through him. JP smirked and said "Still got that damned black aura don't you Tyler?" Tyler smiled evilly and said "Yeah, you almost got one too didn't you JP?" JP only smiled and said "No I'm not a totally retard like you and your father, now c'mon no powers on school grounds." Tyler spat "Shut up you don't know anything about my father!" He shot a black blast of energy at JP, but he just waved his hand lazily at it, and it disappeared. Tyler only screamed in anger and said "Don't toy with me!!" JP laughed and said "Calm down, you can't beat me, you never could." Tyler said "Im different from last year!" JP looked at him with wide eyes and said "I can sense no difference…" Tyler fired more blasts at him and JP blocked them all with ease. Several students screamed when one blast went astray and blew up a teacher's car. Now it was a commotion, students ran wild everywhere in fear, screaming. Bella fired acid green lasers from her fingertips and blew up more cars and destroyed more walls. Sharkskin was knocking over street poles, one which fell on a nearby freshman, who was unconscious. Principal Donalson was on a megaphone screaming "No powers on school grounds! Result to comply will result in immediate expulsion!!!-AAAAH!" Muscle threw a car at him and Mrs. Caldwin. They barely dodged it and the car blew out the school wall they were by. Principal Donalson hit his head on the dumpster hard and was unconscious. Mrs. Caldwin screamed "Oh my god, he's not breathing! Someone call an ambulance!!!" Sirens could be heard, screaming surrounded the whole area, the signal went out…Back at the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four had just arrived from a meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D. which was miles away from New York completely. They were tired, and glad it was the weekend. Reed sat down and leaned back and closed his eyes. Johnny put his feet up on the table and began to dose off. Ben simply slumped into his chair and turned on the TV. Sue said "Anybody hungry? I could whip up something really quick?" Reed said tiredly no that's okay Sue you go rest- BRRING! The alarm went off, Johnny sprang up, and so did Reed and Ben. Sue said "What is it now?" Reed said "Let's go team!" They all rushed out the building and into the Fantasticar. Once inside Sue said "Computer bring up the site of the event." A map appeared on all their screens and Ben said "Holy crap that's the school!" Sue said "Oh no I hope the kids aren't involved!!" Within a matter of minutes they were there and landed in the middle of the street. Allen yelled "Yeah take that Josh, you fat ass bastard!" He made three rock spikes and launched them at Muscle. Muscle got hit by two of them and blocked the other one. The Fantastic Four got out and a girl was running past them bleeding. Johnny said "Whoa hey stop! Whats going on here?" She stammered in a breathless voice "Kids with powers attacking…principal…dead…I think…kids hurt…" Sue said "Oh my god! Allen! Stevie!" Allen was hit hard with a tremor caused by Muscle when he punched the ground. Allen flew and hit the street and slid at his father's feet. "Oooh, Im gonna kill him! Oh hey dad!" Sue said "What the hell is going on? Where are Stevie and Ally?" Allen stood up and said "I told you that Tyler kid was no good he started a fight with us!" Ben screamed "Hey Stevie! Ally!" Ally came from behind a car and said "What!?" Ben said "Have you seen Stevie?" Ally said "He's over there dodging that other kid's attacks! Oh my god this is totally gonna ruin the end of the year trip for the seniors! This is all you guys fault!" she added pointing a finger at Allen. Allen took aback to this and said "He started it!" Stevie was dodging Tyler's blasts and landing kicks and punches on him. JP was still dealing with Bella and Sharkskin. He snapped his fingers and an orange bolt of energy flew at Shark, frying him, and leaving him unconscious. Bella threw black energy at him, blasting him backwards. She prepared to attack, and a girl with dirty pink Converses with a large book was sitting under a tree muttering to herself. "I hope this works…" Bella brought down a hand covered in an acid green aura, but was blasted off her feet when a pink blast of energy hit her. Her skin was trembling and she was screaming in pain. Bella hit the ground hard, and JP stood up slowly and walked over to her. Bella was drooling profusely from her mouth and her eyes looked empty and dilated. "Psyche fragmentation?" JP turned to see the girl sitting under the tree smiling. "Hey thanks!" JP waved happily to her. "No problem…" she partly shouted back. Stevie was still fighting Tyler and taking damage. Tyler had punched him and he rolled on the floor, gasping in pain. Tyler huffed and laughed a breathless laugh and said "Well this is your limit…I thought Baby Torch would be a lot better than this." Stevie kneeled and Tyler said "Yes, kneel to me…weakling…oh look your Fantastic Family is here!" he pointed to them. Stevie said "You shut up…or..." Tyler said "Give up, you can't fight anymore." Stevie said "Or I'll kill you!" His eyes were blazing an electric blue and his hair flew up. The blue electric flame surrounded him again and he disappeared. Tyler said "What!!?" SLAM! Stevie kicked him in the air. Tyler spat out blood in pain and gripped his ribs. Stevie was in front of him and began a hundred punch assaults on his body. Tyler gasped in pain; more blood spurted out his mouth. JP stood there and said "Wow he's good…" Stevie slammed Tyler into the ground and his impact left a big crater in the ground. Stevie landed, returned to normal and was breathing heavily. JP thought to himself "That form must use a lot of energy…his body is in just as much pain as Tyler's." Allen yelled "Go Stevie kick his ass!" Sue scolded "Watch your mouth!" Allen smiled and said "Sorry mom…huh…ow…" Allen kneeled over in pain, grabbing his sides. Sue said "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen gave a weak laugh and said "I…guess…they did more damage than…I thought...ouch…" Allen fell over in pain and Reed said "Allen you'll be okay, Ben can you get him the car?" Ben said "Sure now easy Al." Stevie's vision became blurry; his head was spinning…SLAM! Tyler had kicked Stevie in the chest hard. Stevie flew into a car leaving a big dent. Johnny flew over to him and said "Stevie…oh god…Sue he's not breathing!" Sue rushed over and said "Johnny help me carry him, I have to help the other students." Johnny hoisted Stevie over his shoulder and Sue put a force field under his limp body to support it. Tyler yelled "So Fantastic Fuckers going to lick your wounds?" Ben screamed "You better get outta here you little son of a bitch before I slam you into- "Oh come on now Ben don't talk that way." Came a cold voice from the air. The sky turned gray and a man in metal armor, surrounded in a green cloak levitated down from the sky. Reed gasped "Doom!" Tyler smiled and said "Dad you came!" Doom looked at his son with cold gray eyes and said "Yes I sensed you were causing a muck…now what's all this?" He looked around at the scene and said "Tyler did you do all this?" Tyler said "Not only me, but Shark, Muscle, and Bella!" Doom said "Well your darling little friends are incapacitated at the moment, but nice work…" Sue screamed "Oh you would!" Doom was clearly smirking, but you couldn't see it because of the metal armor. "Susan you're looking beautiful as ever…" Sue yelled "Save it!!" She launched an orb of clear blue energy at him, and Doom caught it. "Now Susan we just met is this a way to greet old friends?" He threw it back at her, but Reed stretched to pull Sue out the way. Doom laughed and froze when he saw Johnny. "So it's true…Johnny Storm is a father? Hmm…I didn't even think you were old enough to wipe your own ass let alone have a kid. He must be miserable…" Johnny sat Stevie down carefully and shouted "Flame on!!!" He flew toward Doom, but Reed said "No Johnny don't attack, we can't win here, you got to think about Stevie!!" Johnny stopped in his tracks and flew back toward Stevie. Stevie stirred awake and Johnny supported his head and said "Hey son…take it easy…" Stevie murmured "Dad…I…" Johnny gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry about it, you did great." Tears were welling in his eyes; he didn't want to see him hurting like this. JP turned to Doom and said "Leave Victor unless you want to hear from the Council…" Doom said "Oh the Sorcerer's Surpreme's son? Now I wouldn't want to upset the dear doctor." He pulled Tyler close to him and said "Come Tyler were leaving." Tyler said "Yes father." They both disappeared in a flash of light and they were gone. Stevie said "Dad…" Johnny said "What is it? We'll get you home now." Suddenly a sharp burning pain shot through Stevie's body causing him to yell out. He gripped his sides and screamed even more. What was this? JP eyed him suspiciously and walked over to him. Reed said "Oh no he's gonna…eww..." Stevie vomited all over the sidewalk and JP said "Someone is causing him to feel these pains." Reed said "Who are you?" JP smiled and said "Im JP Strange at you service!" Sue said "Strange…where…no way! You're his son?!" JP pointed to himself and said "Yeah my dad's none other than Doctor Strange himself!"

CHAPTER TWELVE- RECOVERY TIME

Back at the Baxter Building Allen was taken care of and was told to go to bed by his father, while Stevie was in the medical center. He had suffered major energy loss and a sprained arm. Johnny couldn't sit still, he was biting his fingernails frantically. "Calm down matchstick, he'll be alright!" said Ben who was munching on a large bag of chips. Johnny said "This shouldn't have happened…Nicole is gonna kill me!" Johnny slumped over in a seat and looked very tired. Reed said "And to top it all off, Doom is back!" Sue was stirring brownie batter furiously and said "I know…when did he have a kid!? This is too much!" She slammed the bowl down on the counter and put her hand on her head, angry tears welling up her eyes. Reed put a comforting shoulder around her shoulder and said "Don't worry everything will be alright…we just have to take time to recover and we'll be alright." Ally said "I should've stopped them, but I didn't come out until the lower school exploded…I'm sorry, it's my entire fault…" Ben said "It's nobody's fault, the boys just got into a little brawl that's all." Sue said "Yeah the kind that involves super human powers and landing in the medical center!!" A ring suddenly came from the elevator. Sue walked over to the speaker and said "Who is it?" A voice came from the speaker and said "Mrs. Richards a JP is here, he is bringing flowers for Allen and Stevie." Sue said "Oh let him up." The elevator opened and JP was standing with a huge basket of flowers and smiling. "Hey I brought flowers for you guys!" Sue took them and said "Thank you JP, but Allen and Stevie are sleeping right now." JP said "Oh I'm not here to stay I just wanted to drop these off." Sue said "Well at least have something to drink you did help Allen and Stevie." JP smiled and said "Thanks but dad said I should be home, he sounds pretty angry at me! We were on the news!" Suddenly a large flash of golden light shone behind JP. Through the light emerged a tall man with black and gray hair. He was wearing a mystic purple colored suit and looked at JP. "I thought I told you to come home immediately?" JP laughed and said "Dad I had to bring these, I mean those guys totally rocked today!" Dr Strange looked around and saw the Fantastic Four and said "Oh hello Fantastic Four how are you all?" Reed shook his hand said "Hello Stephen we haven't seen you in awhile, how's Clea and Wong?" Dr. Strange said "Oh their both just fine, I was just coming to collect my superhero son, did you see them on the news? I guess you thought it was funny JP?" JP said "Well kinda, but Tyler was terrorizing them and you know how I am…I guessed the magic just sorta flowed out?" Dr Strange said "That may be, but you don't go flying off the handle like that, what if you all were killed?" Sue said "Exactly!" JP smirked and said "By Tyler? Please." Dr Strange scolded "No, by Doom himself! He is not to be taken lightly, as these people know right here." JP was merely looking at his nails and said "I could take em" Dr. Strange grabbed JP by the ear and said "That's it, you're grounded!!" JP said "Ouch dad okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Dr. Strange said "It's too late for that mister!" Another ring came from the elevator. Reed said "Who is it?" The voice came again and said "A Miss Katrina is here, she has also brought flowers." JP raised and eyebrow and said excitedly "Hey that's the girl who saved me from that fat cow Bella!" Reed said "Let her in." Katrina had changed from her clothes she wore at school. She had put on a burgundy sweater and had put her hair in a straight ponytail. Her skirt was plaid and her shoes were fairly new and made a reflection on the polished floor. JP said "Hey!" Katrina said in a nervous voice "Um…I brought these for Stevie…I…um…is he okay?" JP said "Hey you rock; she blasted Bella with a psyche fragmentation blast." Dr. Strange eyed her suspiciously and said "You are psychic, yes?" Katrina nodded slowly and looked around the huge home of the Fantastic Four. Sue took the flowers and said "Thank you, now would everyone like to stay for dinner?" Dr. Strange said "Im afraid JP and I must pass today or Clea would be most upset with me." JP said "Mom's cooking meatloaf…mmm…cant wait tell that digests, still waiting for the last one to." Dr. Strange scolded "You better watch it, or she'll fix you up something you wont like much." JP said "What could be worse than meatloaf?" Dr. Strange grabbed his arm and said "Farewell Fantastic Four, until next time." JP waved "See ya later guys!" They were gone in a flash of light. Sue turned to Katrina and said "Well would you like to stay?" Katrina turned around in surprise and said "Oh know, my aunt is waiting on me, thank you though." She turned to leave and got on the elevator. "Um…goodbye." Sue said "See you later." She left and Sue said "Strange girl…" Reed said "Yes, she seems to be fixated with Stevie, did you notice she only brought flowers for him?" Sue looked up in deep thinking and said "Yes she did say that!" Ben said "Yeah her eyes did keep gazing to see if he was around!" Johnny still sat on the couch with his head in his hands and must have not noticed the company he had only minutes before. Ben said "Oh Matchstick cheer up! Steve is one tough kid, he'll recover in no time!" Johnny merely got up and said "Im gonna go check on him." Johnny went to the medical center and saw Stevie lying in a white medical bed fast asleep. Johnny walked slowly over to him and sat him the chair opposite to him. Johnny dropped his head onto the side of the bed in misery. Johnny whispered "What am I gonna do with you?" Suddenly a hand touched his brown hair and Johnny looked up to see Stevie partly awake. Johnny sighed "Stevie, thank god are you okay?" Stevie said in a strained voice "Yeah I think so, my body still hurts and my head is pounding…" Johnny said "Well go back to sleep…rest up…and Im proud of you for standing up for yourself today." Stevie said hoarsely "Thanks…" He was asleep once more and Johnny gave him a kiss on the forehead and left...Several days later Stevie and Allen were fully recovered and up around again. They were kept a close watch on by the four, and weren't allowed to go out without adult supervision. "What is Doom gonna jump out behind a trashcan and kill us or something?" asked Allen being caught sneaking away to the arcade. Reed said "It's not safe with Doom around and now he knows about you all he could use you all against us." Allen sat down on the couch flustered, and Stevie said reading a book on physics "You know I never knew this place could be this boring…I imagined staying in here all day would be actually not so bad, but this is torture." Sue said "Boys it's for your own good, now help Ben upstairs in the gym, he said he needed some help with something." They walked up to the gym reluctantly and went inside. They found Ben and Johnny inside working out and Allen said "What do guys need help with? We're trying to get back to misery as soon as possible." Ben said sitting down a 200 lbs hand weight, making a large clunking sound "Very funny Al, but could you fellas help me move those training bars over there, they been there a month, Im tired of Sue telling me to pick them up." He pointed to a huge pile of heavy metal training bars and Allen sighed "Great, from solitude to heavy labor…geez." Stevie said "Wish JP was here, he could just make them vanish…" Allen said picking up a large training bar "Yeah did you see JP? He's on a total different level than us!" Stevie said "I feel like he's use to fighting or something…and it seemed he knew Tyler quite well…" Allen said piling up bars along with Stevie "Yeah I know, maybe we can ask him at school." Stevie said "Maybe…but you know…are we allowed to go anymore?" The last part he whispered to Allen, which he laughed. After about an hour they were done and Allen said "Can we go back to solitary confinement now?" Johnny said "Funny, but I think Reed needs some help in the lab…" Allen threw his hands up in desperation and said "Here we go again! Dad probably wants us to help us reconfigure some machine that spins the moon or something." Stevie who was actually excited to go in Uncle Reed's lab said "I've never been in there before." Allen said "Oh it's nothing but a bunch of machines, weird chemicals, and scrap metal piled in corners." Stevie said "Interesting…" Allen said "Yeah he doesn't like people to go in there because he's always doing some weird experiment and sometimes ends up blowing up something." They left the gym and headed another floor and went inside Reed's lab. Well Allen was right about the machines and chemicals, but Stevie saw no scrap metal. Reed came from a very large space telescope and said "Ah, boys yes I need you to help me clean up my office, it's a mess papers are everywhere…Sue keeps telling me to clean it up…it's such a pain…" Allen said "Dad, you have like a million papers in there!" Reed said writing on a clipboard "Just pile them up and I'll go through them later…" He walked back behind the telescope and muttered things to himself. Sparks of orange and blue came from the place he was standing. His shadow showed him bent over a large machine, with a blow torch. Allen said "Well this is gonna take all day…c'mon." They made their way inside Reed's office and Allen was right…Reed had about a million papers everywhere. Allen sighed and said "Well I start on one side, you do the other one." They started and Stevie found it very boring, the only thing that kept it interesting was Allen warping of papers into planes, launching them at Stevie. Stevie zapped several and caused a small fire in the office. Allen put it out and laughed "Well now get torched." Stevie looked partly worried and said "Will he notice the scorch mark?" Allen said "Nah…he'll think it have been from one of his experiments…I'm tired of doing this…wanna go to the arcade?" Stevie said "Yeah, but they've got cameras everywhere." Allen said "I was thinking we could combine our powers to cause a malfunction in the surveillance system." Stevie said "Could work, but there's one problem." Allen said "What?" Stevie sighed and said "Aunt Sue is at the door, invisible listening to everything we just said." The office door opened and Sue turned visible again and said "How did you know I was there?" Stevie said "I could hear you breathing and sense your body heat." Sue looked up in surprise and said "You can sense body heat?" Stevie said "Well sorta, it's just a technique I can do…" Allen said "Is it some weird kung fu thing?" Stevie sighed and said "Al, I don't only know kung fu and yeah it is." Sue said "My invisibility is supposed to mask my body heat…" Stevie said "Well I don't know, maybe it was a lucky guess?" Sue eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…sure…"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- MOM ARRIVES!

Well the month was finally here, when the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Ally couldn't have in a better mood and so was Stevie. Ally and her friend Melodi had prepared all month by listening to old c.d., reading old magazines, and making sure Stevie was close to them as possible. "Do you think you can get us to go on tour with them?" asked Melodi who was flipping through an old _Seventeen_ magazine with them on the cover. Stevie said "Umm… I don't know…" Ally said "You are the best cousin I have ever had!" Stevie said "Thanks…I think I hear my dad calling me…excuse me." He walked out the room, he had lied of course, Johnny was upstairs in Reed's lab helping him with something. Stevie plopped on the couch and Allen said "Girls huh?" Stevie nodded his head and said "You know I don't get why they are so excited, I've seen them about a hundred times." Allen said "Are they bad?" Stevie said "Well, no they're actually quite good, they always sell out every show." Allen said "I dunno, but hey I talked to JP today, he said he only knows Tyler because his dad and Doom are on some magic council." Stevie said "Oh…isn't Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme or something?" Allen said "Yeah S.H.E.I.L.D. elects one every ten years, they deal with the supernatural branch of villains and heroes." Stevie said "How long how has Dr. Strange been in power?" Allen said "Dunno, last time I checked like six or seven." Stevie said "Then he's reign is about to end…who' next in line? JP?" Allen shook his head and said "No…Doom is." Stevie looked positively alarmed and said "But he's evil, how is that possible…" Allen said "I don't know, but I don't know what they're thinking electing Doom as something, they must be crazy." Stevie said "Exactly!" Allen and Stevie both went to the library and read tell dinner. Stevie was reading _Crime and Punishment_, while Allen was reading comics. Dinner came and they both headed back up to the house. The air was filled with smells of baked pork chops and fried potatoes. Johnny and Ben were already sitting at the table. Allen sat down and sniffed the air and said "Hey smells good mom." Sue was standing over the stove stirring green beans and said "Thank you honey." Stevie sat down and Ben said "Hey Steve you excited about your mum comin' to town?" Stevie said "Yeah…if only Ally and her friends would stop asking me for backstage passes…" Ben, Allen, and Johnny laughed and Ben said "I'll get her to lay off, don't worry." Stevie said "Oh its okay, its just Im glad they haven't told everyone who my mom is, its bad enough with the Human Torch as your father, if that gets out I'm done…" Sue turned around and looked at the TV and said "Too late…" Sure enough there was video of footage from the Summer Music Festival where Johnny brought up on the stage and a headliner "Torch's son: Child of the Pretty Kitties lead singer, Nicole! Watch at ten…" Stevie said "Oh man!" Allen said "I wonder who told…" He was looking toward Ally's room where there were loud giggles of girls. Ben yelled "Alyson get out here now!" The giggles stopped and Ally came out the room. "Yeah daddy?' she asked. Ben said "Did you tell anyone other than Melodi that Stevie's mom was Nicole?" Ally looked shocked and said "No I didn't and she definitely didn't!" Stevie said "Well the whole state of New York knows now…I'm gonna get trampled on Monday…" Johnny said "No you won't, I'll make sure…if I have to fly you to school I will." Stevie still didn't feel any better and there came a beep from Ally's cell phone. She read the text message three times over and screamed "Oh I'm gonna kill that little, how did he get this number!" Allen said "What does it say, who's it from?" Ally read it "Did Little Torch see the news? Tyler" Stevie's eyes widened in anger and he slammed his fist down on the table. Lights blew out across the street and all the lights flashed in the Baxter Building. Sue screamed "Stevie!" Stevie came back to earth and said "Huh? Oh sorry!" Allen smacked his fists together and said "Oh he's going down!" Stevie said "No…never mind…I'm glad he told…" Allen said "Why, aren't you gonna get trampled on Monday?" Stevie smiled and said "No…but we know something about Tyler as well…" Allen said "What?" Stevie said "JP…" A flash of golden light appeared in the middle of the living room and JP was standing there, in his coat, frost in his hair. "I was in the neighborhood, when the lights blew out! You guys conducting an experiment?" Allen said "No that was Stevie, but anyway you got any dirt on Tyler? He just- "I know I saw the news down at Times Square, how do you think he found out?" Reed said "More than likely his father…you'll find Doom has things about the most random people." JP sniffed the air and said "Mmm…someone cooking pork chops?" Sue said "Yes would you like to stay for dinner?" JP grabbed his stomach and said "As much as I would like too, my mom's cooking roast…I don't see why she doesn't cook things I actually like to eat…" Sue said "Cooking takes a lot, especially when you're cooking for men and boys." JP scratched his neck and said "Maybe, but that still doesn't stop dad from eating it." Allen said "Anyway do you have something or what?" JP looked up thinking and said "Well not really, Tyler's always been this spoiled little brat who no one's ever liked." Stevie said scathingly "Clearly…" JP said "Well there is this one time where he fried his own hair off, but it grew back…sorry guys but Tyler's always been put away by his father…he just started public school last year." Allen sighed and said "Thanks anyway…" JP said "Well I gotta go before my old man sees that I've sneaked off again, you know he doesn't trust me ever since that whole incident with Tyler at school." Allen said "Trust me we know the feeling." JP bowed goodbye, but his stomach growled very loudly. "You know Mrs. Richards I think I will at least have a pork chop before I go, otherwise I'll starve tonight!"" Sue handed him one wrapped in a napkin and said "Here you go…appreciate your mom's cooking!" she yelled to him before he disappeared again.Stevie looked tired, he didn't feel much like eating anymore, but forced down Aunt Sue's food, just so he wouldn't offend her. After dinner Stevie retired to his room and thought he would lie down for a while, but Ally came to his door shaking with happiness. "You're…mom…is on the phone right now…aaah! I totally talked to her!" Stevie got up and went into the living room, Ally held out a shaking hand for him to take the phone. Stevie said "Hello?" Nicole said "Hey sweetheart, I know you know by now we're coming to town." Stevie sighed and said "Yeah, I knew a long time ago, I figured you wanted to surprise me." She said "Yeah kinda but we've decided to stay at the Baxter Building hotel! Isn't great!?" Stevie choked on his words and said "That's great! When are you coming exactly?" Nicole said "That's the other good news I have to tell you…we're coming tomorrow!" Stevie was out of breath with joy and said "But I thought you all wouldn't be here for at least another two weeks?" She said "I know, but I miss you so much I have to see my boy right now!" Stevie said "That's great mom, I look forward to see you…okay…love you too…see you later." Stevie hung up the phone and Sue said "Well what did she say?" Stevie said "They said that they're gonna coming tomorrow." Ally screamed for minutes, when Ben told her to be quiet. Sue said "And? Where are they going to stay?" Stevie sighed and said "They're gonna, Ally's is about to yell…stay at the hotel here." Everyone covered their ears, but Ally just slumped over on the couch out of breath. Stevie could tell she was screaming on the inside, but he just sat down. Ally said "Oh my god…I think I just had a mild heart attack…I gotta go lie down…my head is spinning…" She stumbled toward her room and plopped on the bed. Stevie leaned his head back and thought of his parents finally seeing each other again…Stevie was up at the crack of dawn, he was much too excited to sleep. His mother would be arriving this afternoon and it seemed too long for Stevie. He hadn't even asked if Johnny was happy about them staying here. Ally was up earlier than him and was going over all things she would ask them. Stevie was sitting at the dining table eating with her and Ally said "Hey Stevie what's your mom's favorite dessert? Because it said in GQ that it was banana cream cake, but that was months ago." Stevie swallowed his piece of sausage he was eating and said "Nah…she doesn't care for bananas too much, its- "Cherry Cheesecake with Vanilla whip cream on the top" said Johnny who was staring at the TV. Stevie swallowed hard and said "Yeah…" Ally said "Ooh I thought it was! I'm gonna get one before they come!" Stevie said "Okay…but I doubt she'll want any..." Ally said "Why?" Stevie said "Because she only likes it- "Homemade by her grandmother's recipe" interrupted Johnny again still watching TV. Ally said "Oh well…" Allen came out his room rubbing his eyes and mumbling "Why's everybody awake so early?" Ally said "Do you realize who's coming today!?" Allen yawned and said "Oh yeah…" He sat down at the table and took some waffles and sausage and began eating. Stevie was still thinking about his mother and father seeing each other again. He was already surprised on how much Johnny remembered two of his mother's favorite things. The whole building and the city was getting ready for the girls arrival. MTV hosted all their past tour events and videos and were giving free tickets to lucky callers on TRL. Afternoon came before they knew it and the city seemed to boom a little faster. The elevator rang and Stevie almost jumped out his seat with excitement. Sue answered it and said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Melodi is here." Sue said "Let her up." Melodi came out the elevator positively beaming with a pink Pretty Kitties t-shirt on. Ally said "What's wrong?" Melodi had to catch her breath and she screamed "They're here!" The two girls screamed in unison and Stevie said "How do you know?" Melodi said "Because silly can't you see the big poster over on Times Square?" Sure enough there was a large poster with the Pretty Kitties on there with the words "The feline revolution is here!" Melodi said "And they're on their way here! They should be here in a matter of minutes, see the big crowd of cars and people coming this way?" They all looked down and there was a huge multitude of cars and people coming their way. They were following a huge pink tour bus with a large cat in a fluffy dress on the side. Stevie's heart almost leapt out his chest and in about several minutes they were in front the Baxter Building. The crowd stopped and Sue said to Stevie "Well aren't you going to meet them?" Stevie didn't hear her at first and looked up and said "What? Oh I'm okay…" He didn't want everyone to think he was a little mama's boy, who sprang up every time his mother arrived. Sue said "Very well then, I guess I get started on lunch, how many am I cooking for…um about fourteen." Ben said "Geez…Suzy I know we can all eat, but that's a bit much don't ya think?" Sue said "I'm inviting them up for lunch of course…Nicole has been one of my best friends since the eighth grade!" Stevie said "I never knew that…" Sue said "Oh yeah Nicole Kingsley was the new girl in town that year…beautiful…all the boys wanted her….all the other girls jealous of her." Stevie smiled and Ben said "Not to mention she had a voice that went into heaven." Sue said "Ah yes…another thing…very talented…another thing girls were envious of…she beat them all at talent shows and auditions for school musicals." Stevie only smiled more and a ring came from the elevator. Ally said "Who is it, oh god let it be them!" The voice came from the elevator and said "Yes Miss Alyson it's them…" She and Melodi screamed very loudly and they both rushed downstairs. Ally called at the door "C'mon Stevie!!!" Stevie said "Oh right…" He followed them downstairs to the hotel and all the halls were crowded with people. Stevie felt that most of these people weren't here to stay at the hotel, mainly to see the girls. Stevie looked around for them and saw they were at the reception desk checking in. There were two large security guards blocking the glass doors of the hotel. Stevie could tell they were about a hundred people trying to get in. Ally and Melodi were too afraid to go up to them so Ally pushed Stevie forward to greet them. Stevie snuck behind his mom and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"" he said cheerfully. Nicole said "Stevie…oh my god Stevie I've missed you so much!" She turned around and hugged him tightly. The girls all said excitedly "Stevie! Look how big you've grown!" Stevie said "Thanks…oh Mr. Mallory can they stay free of charge, if it's no problem?" Mr. Mallory said "Of course Master Storm this is your home." Stevie thanked him and led the girls away from the crowd, toward the elevators. "Oh by the way this Alyson, Uncle Ben's daughter, and her friend Melodi…they are you true number one fans." Both girls were standing there shaking and smiling all the same. Nicole said "Hi how are you all?" They were too nervous to shake their hands so Nicole said "I guess they really are fans!" They went inside of the elevator and rose to the house. Ally and Melodi jumped off the elevator and ran into Ally's room screaming joyously. Stevie got off with all the girls except for his mother who got off last. The moment she got off the sun got very bright and illuminated her as she got off. Allen was sitting on the couch with a fan near him and it blew her hair every direction making her look quite angelic. Allen cut it off and said "Oh sorry." Sue ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Nicky!" she said happily. "Suzy!" she responded in the same joyous tone. "It's been so long!" said Sue bringing her into the living room. Ben got up and hugged her and said "Well I'll be if it aint Nicky, haven't seen you in a long time!" Nicole said "Oh Ben, I've missed you all so much!" Reed got up and said "Hello Nicole, it's been awhile." Nicole said "Yeah Reed how've you been, still kicking everyone's butt at those science fairs?" Reed smiled and said "Well no…" Stevie said "Mom this Allen- "I know who he is, haven't seen you since you a baby, you and Stevie have gotten so big, it's not even funny!" Nicole turned around and saw Johnny standing in the hallway and Stevie said "Oh dad look mom and the girls are here!" Johnny said "Oh yes hello ladies." They all giggled and called back "Hi…" Johnny said "Nicole." Nicole said "Johnny…you still flying around here on fire?" Johnny laughed and said "Yeah…you still on world tour?" Stevie said "Okay how bout we eat, Aunt Sue's cooked this huge meal can't let it go to waste!" They all sat down and Allen asked "So Miss Nicole you been on tour long?" Nicole said "No, we've only been on tour- "Six months and seventeen days" interrupted Melodi and Ally together. They ate and the girls recounted about their tour so far. Once they were finished Sue asked "Well what are you girls gonna do now? It's almost sundown." Ashley, one of the girls, said "Well we have a gig at the 40/40 club tonight just support the tour." Nicole said "We're giving away free tickets to lucky people there at a raffle." Mel sighed "If only were 18, wait we are Ally!" Ally said "Ooh what song are you guys gonna perform?" Nicole said "I was thinking "The Party's Just Begun" but as we're a group it all depends on them." Kearny, another girl, said "That's perfect for the beginning of the tour!" They decided to do that song and Ashley said "I want to go shopping…it's time to let New York we're here!" Stevie said "I think they already know that…" Nicole said "Exactly, we'll never get those crowds…" Jess, another girl, said "Yeah we should practice anyway…the club opens at ten." Hannah, another girl, said "What are we gonna do with Drew and Marili?" Mel screamed and said "Drew Parker and Marili Cortez are here too?" Nicole said "Yes they are in the hotel; I think Drew is practicing with Marili across the street at that dance studio?" Ally blushed and Mel said "Ally totally loves Drew…" Ben said "That boy who is always on the Pepsi commercials?" Ally said "Yeah that's him…" Mel said "Both of them are totally new though…are they you guys' opening act?" Nicole said "Yes." Stevie said "I remember Drew, he's got powers too doesn't he?" Ally said "He does?" Stevie said "As I recall, I think its pyrokinesis…yeah it is he always said his hero was the Human Torch…his dream was to be covered in fire…" Johnny said "Oh really?" Ally said "He's across the street?" Nicole said "He should be…oh that reminds me Stevie he said he wants to talk to you…since you saved him on his homework so many times." Mel said "He's a year older than us though he just graduated." Ben said "Well there's no chance you're going out with him Ally!" Ally blushed and yelled "I never said I did! Oh my god dad!" She rushed away from the table and ran into her room. Mel said "Oh honey wait!" Ben said "What I say?!" Nicole sighed and said "Men…so tactless…" Sue said "Totally…" All the girls nodded there heads in agreement as well. Allen said "What did he say?" Stevie hunched his shoulders at Allen and Johnny said "Women…too complicated…" Nicole was about to open her mouth to say something but Sue said "Well girls how bout we go shopping, I could make us invisible!" Nicole said "That would good…" All the women left, Ally and Melodi left as well. Nicole called at the elevator "Stevie hey how bout you come with me for awhile?" Stevie said "Shopping? Umm…" Nicole laughed and said "Understandable…talk to you later sweetie." She left and Allen said "Wow she's really pretty…hey Stevie anybody ever tell you you've got your- "Mother's eyes, yeah I know" said Stevie. Johnny said "He's got my everything else!" Stevie said "Yeah…" Allen said "You know Uncle Johnny…why did you ever break up with- "Hey how about we all go out for ice cream!" said Reed getting up and taking his coat. Stevie said "Good idea…" He got up and went to get his jacket but suddenly a cool feeling shot through his head. Stevie could feel his world going black…he was floating…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE DREAM

"Where am I?" Stevie asked. He was inside a room that was very dark with dark windows. It was raining outside and Stevie looked out the window and saw nothing but thick dark fog. Stevie decided to leave the room and try to find his way out this place. He was walking down a long hallway with stone walls and torches illuminating the path. Stevie could hear laughter in the distance. He decided to follow it and it only lead him to another hallway. But this time it was a huge oak door at the end. Stevie went in reluctantly, and saw Doom and Tyler kneeling in what looked like an alter. They were both muttering strange words and Stevie decided to get a little closer. He crept behind a very old statue of a man in a suit. "Lord our bodies are yours to command, we are you humble servants…" said Doom. Tyler sighed and said "Father why do we keep doing this?" Doom turned on him and said scathingly "Because Apocalypse will arrive soon and we must be ready, especially you if you want to receive the mark…" Tyler said "How powerful is this mark anyway? I mean I heard it only- "Quiet boy! You know nothing of the power the mark possesses! Or do you know the power he possesses as well! He could give you powers I could never give you!" Tyler said "Yes father…" Stevie was trying to process what he had just heard. "What mark are they talking about?" he thought to himself. Suddenly Doom turned to the statue where Stevie was standing and raised a hand to fire a beam of electricity. Stevie prepared to block it but he remained in tact after the statue exploded. Doom said "We are not alone…" Search robots went out and shone infrared light everywhere. Stevie said "Oh no, I gotta get outta here!" He ran as fast as he could and tried to find a way out. He ran for several minutes and found all exits blocked. "Damn it! What now!?" he screamed. "Stevie…Stevie…wake up!" Stevie turned around and said "Huh? Who is calling me, is-WHOA!" Stevie felt like he was being sucked through a vacuum and then he his something hard…FLASH! There was flash of blue light that surrounded Stevie's body lying on the floor. Everyone backed away and once it was gone they stood over him. Johnny said "Stevie…Stevie…" Stevie opened his eyes and found himself back in the Baxter Building. Everyone was standing over him and Reed said, as he sat up "Are you okay?" Stevie felt his forehead and said "What happened to me?" Allen said "You fainted! It was so weird, it was like you weren't even here! We tried everything…we thought you were dead, but Dad said you had a strong pulse." Stevie said "I…was…never mind." Ben said "Maybe you should go sleep for awhile…" Stevie said "No seriously I'm fine…yes Dad I'm okay...seriously let's go." Johnny said "Stevie its nine o'clock…everybody is about to go to the 40/40 club…you've been out for hours." Stevie could see the nightlife of New York starting to boom and head in different directions. Johnny said "But I'm not going! I'm gonna stay here with you." Stevie said "No dad, go! I'm fine seriously!" Johnny said "Are you sure…" Stevie said "Yes dad, go! Have a good time!" Reed, Johnny, and Ben all left on the elevator, not before Johnny gave Stevie a hug and feeling his head and saying "I could stay you know…" Stevie was about to open his mouth, but Johnny said "Fine I'll go, but you know my number okay, I'll fly right over." Allen said "Do you mean that literally?" Johnny said "They don't call me the Human Torch for nothing!" They left and once Stevie knew they were really gone he said "Allen I got to tell you something." He told him all about the weird vision he had of Doom and Tyler. "I think I was in Tyler's house…" said Stevie sitting on the couch. Allen was eating a red Popsicle and said "Seems so, and you said they were talking about Apocalypse?" Stevie said "Yeah you know who he is?" Allen almost choked on the Popsicle and gasped "Do I know! Everyone with powers knows who Apocalypse is!" Stevie said "Oh what is he like some god to mutants or something?" Allen said "Well no not to the good guys like us…but there are some who follow a sort of cult with him and worship him." Stevie said "Sounds like what Doom was doing…anyway what's the big deal about him anyway?" Allen said "Well I don't know much about him…but they say he's the very first mutant ever. He's over five thousand years old." Stevie said "Damn…what are his powers?" Allen said "I think his power is power…he's got about every power in the book…telekinesis, shape shifting, energy blasts, you name it, he's probably got it." Stevie said "So he's probably pretty hard to beat huh?" Allen said "Yeah, but he hasn't been seen for over ten years, the last time people fought him was in the Great Genoshian War." Stevie said "A war? Were we born?" Allen said "Yeah but I think we were only like two or one, all I know is it lasted for about two years and everyone fought in it." Stevie said "Like who?" Allen said "Well the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Spider-man, Doctor Strange, and whole bunch others!" Stevie said "Hmm…a lot of man power for one guy." Allen said "Oh he had about every baddy on his team too, not to mention the people of Genosha who were weird cultist mutants who worshiped him." Stevie said "Genosha…Genosha…isn't that a prison island for mutants?" Allen shook his head and said "Some of the most dangerous mutants are in that place." Stevie said "I wonder why Doom and Tyler are trying to contact him?" Allen said "Whatever it is, they're probably up to no good…you think we should tell the grown ups?" Stevie said "No, I don't want them worrying about me, it was probably just a bad dream…" Allen said "That's weird having a dream about Apocalypse and you didn't know anything about him." Stevie said "Yeah…well anyway the house is all ours, what should we do?" Allen said "Well I don't know about you, but I want to see your mom perform!" Stevie said "Yeah well we would never get in…how about we go walk around?" Allen said "Yeah, you wanna catch the subway to JP's house?" Stevie said "I've never been there…have you?" Allen said "No, but I know where it is…the Sanctum Sanctorum is located in Greenwich Village, we could take the subway there…" "Or I could just teleport you all there" said a voice from the elevator. Stevie and Allen saw JP standing there covered in freshly fallen frost. He shivered and said "Hey Stevie where's your dad? You think he could dry me off?" Stevie said "He's gone, but hey what are you doing here?" JP walked over to them and said "Well I was in the neighborhood, trying to see if I could get some autographs from your mom, but they're performing at the 40/40 club tonight…the streets are packed!" Allen said "We know…" JP said "Oh god it's frezzing…no choice then…" JP pressed his palms onto his chest and a orange warming light surrounded him. He was dry and there were small red patches on his cheeks. He sat down in a chair and said "So what are you guys up too?" Stevie and Allen told him about his vision and after they finished JP said "Hey Stevie you said you felt like you were separated from your body right?" Stevie said "Yeah, why?" JP said "Did you feel anything before you blacked out, like a cooling sensation?" Stevie looked surprised and said "Yeah!" JP said "Hmm…I think…you…astral projected." Stevie said "Like leaving your body as a spirit?" JP said "When you astral project, your not a spirit, only your mental conciousness floating around." Allen said "Wow you know a lot about that sort of stuff don't you JP?" JP smiled and said "Yeah I guess, but that's one of the things I havent perfected yet…I can only get my left hand and right leg to project…I'm surprised Stevie did his whole body!" Stevie said "Trust me, it's wasent on purpose…" JP said "Yeah, well that's what happens sometimes…you find you'll have these strange feats of power." They sat there and talked and JP said after several minutes "Hey you guys wanna go see if we can get in 40/40?" Allen said "How are we gonna do that?" JP said "Well with my spell and your reality warping powers maybe would could cast an illusion to make it look like were eigthteen." Stevie said "That could work!" Allen said "Sorry I can't use my powers on human flesh…" Stevie said "Why not?" Allen said "Because I don't know how to make it turn back…it could cause ugly effects…I tried it once…didn't go so well…" JP said "It's understandable…" Stevie said "Well what now?" JP said "Well we coul- Suddenly a loud ring came from the elevator. Allen said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Katrina is here…" Allen said "Let her up…" Katrina came up in her pink pea coat and Argle sweater. She had on a plaid grey and pink wool skirt and grey stockings. Her shoes were pink patent leather slip ons that shone brightly on the waxed floor. Stevie said "Hey Katrina!" Katrina looked up surprisingly and blushed deeply. JP said "Well come on get warm!" Katrina said "Thanks…um…I heard your mom was in town so I decided to…um…see if you were doing anything…and um…since she was out…" Allen said "We're not doing anything…your welcome to stay!" Katrina sat down and said "Thank you…" Allen said "I'm gonna make some cocoa, anybody want some?" JP said "That sounds perfect…" Stevie said "Yeah, I would." Katrina said "If its not too much trouble…" Allen said "Of course not… JP said "Hey Katrina, can you astral project?" Katrina said "No, I can't, but I can project the thoughts of others…it's called thought casting…most people think it's thought projection, but it's not…I can't create things from my thoughts." JP said "Neither can I…so what do you all wanna do? My parents think I'm in my room sleeping…I am so good at that Sleeping Clone spell!" Allen said "Well it's eleven right now…they'll back at one…we got two hours to kill." JP said "Let's go to that new teen club in Soho." Stevie said "Anywhere, I'm so bored…" They all got on their coats and headed out. In the lobby before they got off the elevator, Allen closed it. "If Ernie sees us he'll call our parents!" JP smirked and said "I'll handle him…lets go." They got off and walked toward the door. Ernie the doorman was standing on the side greeting people and holding the door open. He saw Allen and Stevie and said "Where are we going? Did your parents give you permission to go out?" Allen said "Well…erm…" JP stepped in front of him and said "_Illusions casts from near and far, come to me from the stars, Images of Ikonn appear now and bring the spell of confusion down!" _Ernie's eyes grew dull and said "Oh…I have to go use the bathroom…" Ernie went into the women's bathroom and suddenly there was a scream. JP said "Lets go!" They all ran outside and across the street, watching for cars. Once they were across the street they all laughed and Allen said "That was totally awsome!" Katrina said breathless "Good spell!" Stevie said "Yeah what she said!" Katrina blushed furiously and they all made their way to their destination. They had to take the subway to get to Soho and once there, they walked to the new teen club called "The Dancing Bird" Stevie said "Wow this place is bright…" Allen stepped forward and the bouncer said "No kids allowed tonight…Pretty Kitties performing tonight." Stevie said "No…their at the 40/40 club…aren't they?" The bouncer said "The party moved here…no kids allowed." Allen said "We gotta go…" Stevie said "Why?" Allen pointed over at the sidewalk. Johnny was standing there on his cell phone. Allen said "I hope he's not calling…you don't think…" Stevie said "Oh god we gotta go!" JP said "Well I can teleport us halfway…" Stevie said "Hurry, lets go in that ally!" They all ran into the nearby ally and Allen tripped. "Ouch damnit!" Johnny turned around and JP hissed "_Vapors of Valtorr! Obscure!" _A thick fog obscured the ally and Allen. Allen rose an ran into the ally and grabbed onto JP's arm. They were gone in a flash of golden light. Johnny hadn't appeared a moment later they were gone. They landed hard on a grassy patch and Stevie said "I see the Baxter Building! JP one more time!" JP surrounded them in a golden flash again and this time they landed hard on the waxy floor of the house. JP said "Oh god, either that's a meteor about to hit this place or that's one fast fireball!" Stevie said "It's dad, he must have flown here, you guys gotta go!" JP and Katrina ran into the bathroom and there was a flash of golden light and they were gone. Allen and Stevie quickly threw there coats in their rooms and quickly sat down. Allen turned on the TV and they saw Johnny's body land on the balcony. Stevie did his best to try to calm his beating heart and advised Allen to do the same. Stevie said "Allen…the mugs!" Allen saw Johnny bending down to tie his shoe and used this as a chance to grab the mugs and hide them under the couch. Johnny came in and said "Hey everything okay boys?" Stevie said "Yeah…how was the party?" Johnny said "Didn't pay attention much…gosh I'm tired…you know the funny thing is I thought I saw you guys out tonight…but I guess I was just tired." Allen said "Maybe…well good night." He went to his room. Johnny sat down on the couch and Allen motioned to Stevie "Get the mugs." Stevie mouthed "Okay." Johnny yawned loudly and said "Hey Stevie you happy your mom's here?" Stevie said "Yeah…I mean…is it alright her staying here?" Johnny said "Yeah…of course…I havent seen her in a long time." Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Dad…can you tell me…never mind." Johnny said "What is it? Tell me." Stevie looked down and said "Never mind…" Johnny eyed him suspeciously and said "Alright…well I'm going to bed…g'night…" Stevie said "Dad…um…love you." He said "Love you too." Johnny went inside his room and closed the door. Stevie was looking at his fists and said "Dad…do you not love mom anymore?"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- FAMILY BONDS

The next day Nicole wanted to spend with Stevie. Stevie was ready and told everyone he'll see them later. Allen said "Hey Stevie can you pick me up a new charger for my phone…my other one broke." Stevie said "Sure…" Allen said "Cool I'll pay you back." Nicole was sitting talking to Sue and she saw Stevie. "Ready honey?" Stevie said "Yeah…" Ally was sitting on the couch writing in her notebook. She was still not talking to her father for the incident that happened the night before. Nicole went over to her and said "Honey, do you wanna meet Drew?" Ally blushed and said "Oh I'm okay…" Nicole said "Okay, because Marili is out, he needs a dance partner to help work on his song." Ally looked up and said "He does?" Nicole grinned and said "Yeah…and I told him I know someone perfect for the job…my number one fan…" Ally said "Where is he?" Nicole and Sue laughed and said "He's downstairs in the ballroom…better hurry." Ally literaly ran out of the house and Reed said "I thought Ben said he didn't want Ally seeing that boy?" Sue said "Shutup Reed! It's a secret!" Johnny said "Whats so secret about it?" Sue said "You men will never understand! Ben totally embarrassed her last night! Everyone could see that Ally really likes that boy, and just to throw her feelings out there was quite embarrassing." Reed looked puzzled and looked toward Johnny for help. "Your guess is as good as mine" he said watching the X-Games. "Well come on sweetie, lets go." Stevie left with his mother and Nicole turned around and said "Johnny are you coming?" Johnny looked up in surprise and said "I thought this was you and Stevie's day?" Nicole sighed and said "I said it was quality time for Stevie…I didn't only mean me…but you can stay if you want." Sue motioned to Johnny in an angry look "Get up and go!" Johnny sighed and said "Fine…let me get my coat…" They left and Stevie was much happy that his parents were together…with him of course!...or maybe not…Stevie and his parents didn't return home tell dinner and Stevie felt he had the time of his life. Johnny and Nicole were actually talking and not arguing. They laughed and joked with each other, and Stevie couldn't have been happier. Sue said "After dinner we're gonna head to that carnival in Central Park." Allen said "Good I'm tired of hanging around here…and not to mention school is in two days!" Stevie said "Thank god Christmas vaction is almost here…" Ally came up and looked positively illuminated. Sue said "Well how was is sweetie? Was he nice?" Ally could only smile and she ran into her room and jumped on the bed. Nicole and Sue giggled and said "Well I guess she enjoyed herself!" Stevie said "Oh that's right here Al, your charger." He handed it to him and Allen said "Thanks…hey Stevie you get your Biology paper done yet?" Stevie said "I finished weeks ago…why are you looking at me like that?" Allen said gaping at him "Because, that paper's eigthteen pages long!" Stevie said "JP got finished before me…" Allen fell out on the floor and said "What is up with you guys? Where's the Brain Booster you've been taking?!" Stevie said "It's really easy once you do all those Punnet Squares, that's about five pages right there." Allen said "Do I look like I know how to do that stuff?" Stevie said "Well maybe if you wouldn't sleep all the time…I even gave you the notes you missed!" Allen said "Notes…I havent seen those things since the seventh grade…" Stevie said "Well I guess I could help you with it, but I'm only doing one square!" Allen said "That's all I need, it's not like Mr. Jefferson is going to check them anyway." Stevie sat down and began reading his book and Allen went in his room to get started on his paper. Ben came up from the the bar and said "Hey guys…there's some report on TV about a oil rig that exploded." Sue said "What's so special about that?" Ben said "Well because there were no survivors, the fire department wasn't called, nor the national guard and more importantly…" Sue said "Us…but what about the heroes? Couldn't they have done something?" Ben shook his huge rock head and said "No…no one was called tell it was over." Sue said "But…that doesn't make sense…didn't someone see the fire?" Ben said "No…they think it was caused by a mutant…someone with enough power to shield the attention to people." Sue said "That's very odd…" Ben said "The thing is still on fire too…" Sue said "Well we might as check it out…c'mon Johnny you and Ben get over there." Johnny said "I just got home!" Sue said "Oh come on! See what you guys can recover!" Ben said "There's no need…S.H.I.E.L.D. is already over there." Sue said "They've called them in? This must be serious…" Stevie said "What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sue said "It's government program that deals with mutants, superhumans, and alien species." Stevie said "Is that who you guys work for?" Nicole said "All teams and heroes have to register there…it's a place where we meet if there is ever any real danger." Stevie thought about the Genoshian War and was about to say something, but from downstairs made a loud explosion. Reed appeared from behind a wall panel, smoke billowing from behind him. He was coughing and his lab coat and face were ashen gray. Allen flung open his door and had a freshly made dagger in his hand. "Where are they!" Sue said rushing over to Reed "It's only your dad don't worry!" Reed coughed more and said "Small nuclear explosion…nothing to worry!" Sue made a forcefield over the wall panel to trap the rest of the smoke and said "Yeah sure…what were you doing down there!" Reed dusted off his lab coat and said "I was trying to create a small energy source to give extra power to to the Fantasticar." Sue said "What do we need that for! It's got plenty of power!" Reed said "No we need this for a mission…we got to go see them…" Sue said "The Inhumans? Why?" Ben said "Oh no I'm not going if Lockjaw is involved, no way!" Reed said "They have information we need…we need to talk to Karnak." Sue said "Why can't we just get them on the satalite communicator?" Reed said "I've been trying to get a signal, but I think the energy coils are low on power…" Nicole sighed and said "Oh let me see it…" Reed said "Oh I almost forgot! Nicole could you give it a superboost?" Nicole said "Of course…" Reed said "Great now just come with me…" They went downstairs and soon sparks could be seen from the wall panel. Stevie began thinking about the vision and thought he would call JP and ask him if he knew anymore about astral projection. Suddenly Reed called his name and said "Stevie could you come down here please…also Ben, Johnny, Sue and Allen." They went downstairs in Reed's lab. He and Nicole were standing next to a what looked like a giant computer. Reed said "Good, now we need a little more power…not only are the energy coils damaged, but the signal converter is out of place, cracked and a part has broken off." Allen said "Sounds like a lot…what should we do?" Reed said "Well Nicole has given it a great boost, but we can't get a signal until the converter is put back in place and fixed." Allen said "Where is it?" Reed pointed to a seventeen foot tall metal cylinder which had a large crack in the middle. "Okay Ben move that over here please." Ben moved the large cylinder into a large socket in the floor. "Johnny weld that crack… and Sue could you rearrange those internal circuits, be careful, they could cause a entire blackout if not put back carefully." Sue made a small compact forcefield and inserted into the crack. She rearranged several wires which took about five minutes. Light flooded the cylinder and Reed said "Johnny…" Johnny said "Flame on!" He flew upward to the crack and sent a sharp blast of fire at the crack. The metal melted together and cooled instantly leaving no gaps in it. Reed said "Now Allen fix that part on the side of the machine…you should be able to see where it broke off." Allen reconnected the piece with a flash of light and said "Now what?" Reed said "We need those connection cables removed exactly at the same time…Stevie you are the fastest can you do that?" Stevie said "I think so…where are they?" Reed pointed up to high balcony and said "Just take the stairs up there…also hurry we already patched…they have to be removed immediately." Allen said "He'll never get there taking the stairs!" Stevie said "No problem…" Stevie was gone in an instant and they all looked around to see where he was. Allen shouted "On the walls!" Sure enough Stevie was sprinting on the walls as if there was no gravity. Stevie landed on the balcony and grabbed both cables. He pulled them both apart at the same time and flipped down from the balcony. Allen said "Whoa!" as he landed on his feet. Stevie handed the cables to Reed and said "Here you go?" Reed said "Thank you everyone…now if Stevie and Allen could you both could both go back upstairs…please." Allen said "Well yeah help you anytime dad! Just don't tell us anything!" They both left and went back upstairs…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE FEELINGS THAT NEVER LEFT.

Several days later it was the night before the concert and they all had planned to attend the carnival after they went for dinner. They all ate at a resturant not far from Central Park and once dinner was finished they headed back toward the Baxter Building where the carnival would be held. Once there Stevie and Allen tried to ride every ride as much as possible. They got of the Tornado and Stevie felt his head spinning. Allen stumbled toward his mother and said "We're gonna go get on the Ferris wheel now…whoa!" Allen fell on the bench and laughed. Sue said "Alright take it easy…" He and Stevie walked over there and saw there was a long line waiting to get on. "Damn this is gonna take forever!" hissed Allen. Stevie's shoulder was suddenly tapped and he turned around to see JP and Katrina standing there. "Hiya guys!" grinned JP. Stevie said "Hey JP, Katrina!" Katrina blushed and Allen said "Hey…when you'd guys get here?" JP said "Just a moment ago…we saw you guys on the Tornado…we went over there but you were gone." Stevie said "I'm not riding that for a while!" JP said "Understandable…a boy just threw up…yuck…it's a mess over there." They all got on the Ferris wheel and Stevie enjoyed having a bird's eye view of the city. JP was shooting small blue sparks into the night air, and causing them to explode into funny shapes and words. One said "I'm a dumbass- Tyler" or "My father is a human paperclip-Tyler" Allen, Stevie, and Katrina laughed and after several sparks and rounds they got off. JP and Katrina said they catch up with them later and Allen and Stevie walked back toward the group was. Stevie had almost forgot that his father went back inside to go to bed, but now his mother was gone. "Where's mom?" he asked looking around. Sue said munching on cotton candy "I think she went upstairs to freshen up…" Stevie said "Oh…"Nicole got of the elevator and walked inside the house. She only had to use the bathroom and make it back outside. She soon stopped her walk because she could hear the sink running and she quickly turned back to the elevator. She forgot Johnny was up here how could she be so stupid!? Soon as she had her finger on the elevator door open the bathroom door came open. "Nicole?" said Johnny. Nicole cursed herself silently and turned around putting on a fake smile. "I just needed to use the bathroom…sorry…I'm just gonna go downstairs…" She turned back around, but Johnny said "You know Stevie's really happy you're here…" Nicole said still facing the elevator "Oh really…that's good…c'mon…" she whispered to the elevator. For some strange reason it wouldn't open, and Johnny moved a little closer toward her. "You know…I had a lot of fun today…with you." Nicole said "Oh did you…well that's good…c'mon on stupid thing!" she said pushing the button several times. Johnny was feet away from her and said "You know I havent been able to talk to you since you got here…you wanna sit down?" Nicole said "We're talking now…I'm okay…" She was lying of course she wanted to talk to him too. Johnny moved toward her and he was right behind her. Nicole could feel his above average body heat and could smell a mixture of soap and mouthwash. Johnny said "Just talk to me…" Nicole felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around. "What do you want Johnny? Do you want me to say sorry for not making it work for Stevie? Do you want me run back into your arms? What do you want from me?" Johnny said "I want to talk to you…I want us to be like we were…I want- "No Johnny we can't! We promised Stevie a long time ago- "Stevie is old enough now-"The point is Johnny…we can't…we just…oh god…why did I come up here…why did I have to see you?! Why can't I just let you go?!" Johnny said "Because you…love me and I…love you too." Tears were streaming down her face now, and Johnny held it up. "Don't cry…it'll mess up your beautiful eyes…" Nicole said "Johnny stop…your only making it harder…stop…" Johnny said "No…I won't let you run from me this time…" Nicole said "Please…" Johnny moved her face toward his…she could see those dazzling blue eyes she'd longed for so long. She could practically taste the smell of mouthwash on his breath…Johnny was much too close.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- CAUGHT IN THE ACT!

Stevie made his way back to the Baxter Building, eager to find his mother. Once on the elevator Stevie pushed the button to the hotel part of building. He got off and asked Mr. Mallory at the check in desk had she returned to her room. "She hasen't came here." He said dusting off a lamp. Stevie said thank you and couldn't think of anyplace else but...Stevie rushed up to the house and the elevator seemed to take forever. Johnny and Nicole immediately broke away from each other and stood frozen. Stevie got off silently and went inside the house. "There probably not even up here…well guess I'll go to bed…" he thought to himself walking toward his room. Stevie was nearly there when he stopped. He turned around slowly and saw his mother and father standing there. He screamed and so did they. "Whoa…I didn't know anybody was here…why are you two up here? Alone? The lights dimmed?And dad…um you only have a towel on…" Johnny stammered and Nicole sighed and said "I was coming to use the bathroom…and I just ran into your father that's all." Stevie eyed them supiciously and said "Oh…why are you eyes red? Have you been crying?" Nicole quickly said "No! I think it's this New York air…making my eyes water…" Stevie said "Oh…hey wait a minute…then why do you smell like dad's fancy bodywash!?" Johnny and Nicole merely stared at each other and Stevie broke into a wide grin. "You weren't…I mean not that it's my business…well it kinda is…but if…I mean…um goodnight." Stevie waved to them and made it toward his room. Johnny and Nicole sighed in relief, but suddenly Stevie was in front of them. He sniffed the air firmly and said "Uh huh…thought so…well goodnight!" This time he was gone for good and Nicole shouted at him "You know…you're too smart for your own good!" Stevie laughed and went inside.The day of the concert was a hectic and fast blur. More than once Stevie caught his parents together and Sue even caught them kissing. "Well it's perfectly normal that they still have feelings for each other, I mean they were high school sweethearts and still lover each other even after they split" she said pouring her a cup of coffee "I mean Johnny was devestated after they split…he's never found another girl who he loved as much as Nicole." Ben said "Aww…matchstick is finally growing up…" Sue said "Well they had Stevie at a young age…they were such in a rush to be together…" Ben said "We all had kids at an early age…I guess we was too afraid that if we were to be killed, we would have no one's to carry on our names!" Sue said "True…but I think maybe if we could have waited…but I guess things just happen that way…Allen is the best thing I've ever accomplished in my life…and if something were to happen to him…I don't know what I'd do." Ben said "Nuthin is gonna happen to him! This kids around here are tough!" Sue smiled and said "Yeah I guess they are…but I still don't want them fighting…it's too dangerous." Ben said "Maybe if we could train em' up…there not kids anymore ya know! Ally's gonna graduate this year, how do ya think I feel?" Sue said "Ben Ally is gonna be alright…she's is going to be very successful in her life…" Ben said "Yeah if only she could get off the phone for a hour!" Sue said "You know teenage girls…always looking for the latest news!" Ben said "Yeah…I haven't seen her lately…hope she not still upset over that Drew kid…" Sue said sipping coffee "Haven't seen her either…maybe she and Melodi are getting ready for the concert?" Sue was lying of course, she knew Ally was practicing with Drew in the ballroom. Reed came up from the lab and sat down and poured himself some coffee. "Come up with anything honey?" asked Sue handing him the cream. Reed said spooning sugar into his coffee "Nothing…it's like Black Bolt and the Inhumans aren't responding or something…I hope everything is alright." Sue said "I'm sure it is…maybe they just not in?" Reed said "Maybe…anyway whens the concert?" Sue said "It starts at eight…the girls are all practicing at a studio downtown." Reed said "Where's Stevie and Allen?" Sue said "I think they went with Johnny to the studio to watch the girls practice." Ben said "I'm sure that's not what Johnny's there for!" Reed said "Yes him and Nicole have been awfully close lately." Sue said "That's because they're trying to make it work again." Reed gulped a enormous amount of hot coffee and said "That's great!" Sue said "Yes now that Stevie's older…and because they very much still love each other." Ben said "Yeah our little boy is all grown up…sniff…haha!" Six came before anybody knew it and Stevie, Allen, and Johnny came back to house. Sue said "Well…how was it?" Allen said "They were really good…I think this is gonna be a good concert mom." Sue said "Well good…now you boys go get cleaned up and get ready." Ally came off the elevator and ran toward her room. They heard her go into her bathroom and turn on the shower. Sue said "She must have lost track of the time…" Ben said "Doing what?" Allen opened his mouth and Stevie quickly covered it and said "Who knows?" Allen said "Oh I get it!" Ben said "Get what? Am I missin somethin here?" Johnny said "Oh Ben…our lovable pet rock…don't worry about it okay?" Ben said "Shutup or this pet rock is gonna squish him a human matchstick!" Johnny only went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stevie and Allen went into their bathrooms and did the same. Stevie let the hot water run over him for a minute and leaned back his head. He was floating…he was nothing but air…suddenly Stevie remembered what he had to do and looked around him in shock. Every particle of water was suspended in midair around him. Stevie said "Did I do that?" The water immediately started running again as this mere thought. Stevie said "Weird…" He washed throughly and got out. Stevie dressed in a matter of minutes and was outside waiting with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Sue said "Well Stevie you look handsome!" Ben said "Nice threads kid…" Stevie smiled and said "Thanks…" Allen and Johnny came out and Sue complimented Allen as well. Ben said "Johnny you're dressed up just to go to a concert!?" Johnny said "I'm not going, Nicole and I have a date after the concert." Stevie beamed and Johnny smiled and rubbed his head. Allen said "Well we better get going…it's already a quarter past six…if we ever want to get past that crowd." Allen pointed out the window where streams of cars were headed toward Times Square. Johnny said "Right…hey Ally c'mon!" Ally yelled from her room "Coming!" Allen said "Hey Stevie…is your mom like Hawaiian or something?" Stevie said "Her mom is partly, but her father is Spanish and her dad is Native American and caucasian." Allen said "So what does that make you?" Sue said "Allen that's rude!" Stevie laughed and said "Well I'm all those things!" Allen said "That's a lot of things…" Stevie said "I like it…I'm different." Ally came out and said "I'm ready." They all gaped at her. She looked beautiful, She had on a pink dress with the bottom fluffy with lace. Her hair was down, looked like silk and her earings were small pink diamond flowers. Ben said "Ally…you look…" She laughed and said "I know right! C'mon lets go!" They all left and Sue told them to be careful…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- SEE YOU LATER...STEVIE.

The next day after the concert the city had partly quieted down. The girls prepared to leave and to this Stevie was slightly depressed. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll see each other soon I promise." Stevie said "What are you guys coming bac- "Oh Nicky I wish you all could stay longer!" said Sue helping her with her bags. Nicole said "I know I wish I could stay longer…but the stage calls you know!" Stevie said "Mom…be careful…and.." Nicole said "Love you too…now give me a hug." Nicole embraced him and Ben, Allen, Johnny and Sue were standing in the doorway watching. "Aww…aint that special…" said Ben carrying a large suitcase. Allen only laughed and Johnny said "You all ready then?" Nicole said "I think so…now I have everything…" Johnny said "Not everything…" Nicole said "What?" Johnny kissed her and Stevie and Allen said "Yuck!" Sue said "Oh shut it you two…will just see what you all will be doing in a couple of years!" They all went down to the front door. Outside was the big pink tour bus and all the girls were outside signing autographs to fans. The streets were crowded with fans and people in cars awaiting their departure. All the girls surrounded Stevie and hugged him and pinched him. "We're gonna miss you Stevie!" they all said. Stevie said "I'm gonna miss you all too." "Hey Stevie!" Stevie turned around to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes standing with a red motocycle jacket on. He was quite handsome and Stevie said "Drew! See ya later man!" Drew said "Yeah later…" Girls surrounded him and gave autographs to them. A girl ran up and said "Drew can you burn I heart Lynn in my notebook!" Drew said "Sure…" Drew's eyes blazed fiery orange and flames burnt the words "I heart Lynn" onto a pink notebook. Johnny said "Good autograph…" Drew said excitely "Oh thanks!" Nicole left, not before giving Johnny a long kiss which attracted the media attention of press. She got on the bus and they drove off. The girls waved out the window at them and they were gone. Stevie felt sad, but Johnny said "I'm gonna miss her too…she'll be back." Allen said "How do you know…are they gonna perform here next month?" Reed said "You'll find out over Christmas Break…now lets go get something to eat I'm starving!"

CHAPTER NINETEEN- CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, ELECTROFLAME MODE, AND DOOM'S ACTIONS!

Christmas Break was upon them and snow was heavy in New York. They buildings, including the Baxter Building were all decorated for the season and Stevie could feel the Christmas spirit in the air. He loved Christmas, it was his favorite time of year. Everything seemed to be just lighter and cheerful around Christmas. He didn't even care about the presents…it's was about happiness that he made it through another year. The buildings were covered in lights and snow, which made Stevie fell like he was in a snow globe. Allen and Stevie came home and found a large Christmas tree in the living room. Under it was about twenty presents and Allen said "Whoa, who's are those?" Sue said "Don't worry about it…now c'mon lets all get ready for dinner." They sat down and Johnny came in his body covered in snow. Sue said "Johnny you're frezzing!" Johnny shivered violently and said "I know..Ben threw a massive snowball at me!" Allen and Stevie laughed and Johnny said "Well I guess I deserved it…I did boil his coffee extremely hot…" Ben came in with Reed, his rocky lip chaffed. Johnny said "Flame on…" His body grew bright orange and he was instantly dry. Stevie said "Hey did you all here that the Beetle was caught today at the United Nations stealing Latverian documents?" Allen said "Man Stevie you pay attention to that stuff? I mean c'mon…" Stevie said "I heard it downstairs in library…Mrs. Harrison said she saw him fly by…" Sue said "And we weren't alerted?! What is going on with the city?" Stevie said "Don't worry Spider-man got them back and Beetle escaped…" Johnny said "Pete got to him first eh? Haven't seen him in a while…" "That's because it's been below twenty three degrees Johnny" said a voice from outside on the balcony. A tall thin, muscular man with a red and blue costume was on the balcony covered in snow. Sue opened the door and said "Peter! What a surprise!" Spider-man came in shivering and said "Hey Johnny can't you make the sun come out? God that's why I don't work in the winter!" Johnny laughed and said "Sorry not my expertise…hey have you met my son?" Spider-man walked over to Stevie and shook his hand. "Hello. I've heard about you…you were on the news!" Stevie said "Nice to meet you…and yeah I know." Spider-man said "Well I just wanted to drop by and give you the information that I caught Beetle with." Sue said "What is it?" Spider-man said "Beetle was carrying documents about Dr. Doom's recent activity in Latveria…they were cries of help…" Reed said "Signals of distress? How come S.H.I.E.L.D. was not contacted?" Spider-man said "Because…they were just sent in today…and the dates on the documents were over a year ago." Reed looked wide eyed and said "What?! Then…why was Beetle trying to get rid of them?" Spider-man said "Well it seems Doom has been bribing the UN to keep all things from Lateveria quiet and they stopped listening so he had to get rid of them." Johnny said "Why didn't Beetle just destroy them right there…he had a chance." Spider-man opened his mouth to respond but Stevie said "Because those probably weren't the real files…I bet Beetle was taking them to Doom himself and then they could decipher if they were the real ones or not!" Spider-man said "Whoa this kid's good…you figured that out by yourself?" Stevie nodded and said "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually responding to the signals, but was putting up a front to make it seem like they were really accepting Doom's bribes? Has S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed anyone to Latveria lately to see what's been going on?" Everyone stared at him and Spider-man said "Yes they've sent several teams into Lateveria to respond to the signals but they were lost within the month they arrived…" Stevie said "I bet you anything Doom's got them…hey wait a minute what about that man…um…Apocalypse? Has anyone been trying to revive him lately?" Spider-man eyed him supiciously and said "No…we have special ops over the site where Apocalypse has been sealed…no one is gonna get there…" Stevie said "I would check my special ops if I were you…see if any of them are acting strange…Doom may have taken out the previous ones and are using new ones to release Apocalyspe!" Spider-man said "What is it with you kid? What does Apocalypse have anything to do with anything?" Allen opened his mouth and said "Oh that's because Stevie astral projected and saw him worshiping to him." Stevie glared at him and Allen said "What? Well you did!" Reed said "Stevie you can astral project?" Stevie said "That's what JP said it was, but that's beside the point…its what I saw…and Doom could sense me there…" Spider-man said "Well I stand corrected, I'll send a report to Nick immediately…and here." He tossed a small machine into Reed's hand. "I put a tracer on Beetle…see if you all can find any leads." Stevie said "That's probably is a dead chase…what are the coordinates?" Reed said "Um….Stevie's right! The tracer is shown in the Hudson River!" Stevie smiled and said "Doom's has electromagnetic powers right? No way he could be fooled by a tracer…right?" Sue said "Right…Stevie I've been meaning to ask you something…have you ever had an IQ test?" Stevie said "Oh yeah loads!" Sue said "What was your last result?" Stevie said "Well let me see…the last one I had was when I was thirteen…and I think it was over two hundred." They all gaped at him and Reed said "That's more than mine when I was his age…" Ben said "Well I guess we got another genius in here!" Stevie said "Oh JP's is about the same too…I think." Allen fell out his chair and said "WHAT?!!" Stevie said "It's not a big deal…that's why I don't tell people…" Spider-man said "Well that's enough brain power I can handle for one day…gotta go Mary Jane will worry…see you all!" Sue called to him "You both come for out Christmas party alright! Even bring Aunt May!" Spider-man waved to them and web swung of the balcony. Allen said "You know with all these smart people around…I bet we could build our own planet!?" Ben and Johnny laughed, but Stevie's face looked hardened. "What's wrong?" said Johnny. "I don't tell people because they'll start treating me like the geeky math kid…and I'm not a geek…I just like to read a lot!" Allen said "I never said you were a geek, none of us ever said that…" Stevie said "I know…but I still feel that way sometimes…" Sue said "There's nothing wrong with being smart! And plus your handsome that's why all the girls go after you!" Stevie smiled and Johnny said proudly "He gets that from me…" Sue said sarcastically "Yeah right…" They all ate dinner and enjoyed themselves and Reed asked "So Stevie you really astral projected? Amazing?" Stevie said "I don't exactly know if it was that…it's just what JP said…he said he can't do it all the way though." Allen said "You know JP is like surprisingly powerful for his age don't you think?" Reed said "Yes…only because he knows how to use magic, aside from his mutant powers." Allen said "Yeah…I think he said his main powers are pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and astral projection, which he hasen't perfected yet…" Stevie said "He told me that his flames are hotter than yours dad…" Johnny said "Oh really…does he want to bet on that?" Sue said "Oh Johnny he's a teenager! What is it with men and competition?" Johnny said "Women will never understand…" Allen said "Hey Stevie I mean what are your powers…aside from that super undefeatable fast strong mode?" Stevie laughed and said "First of all, I don't like to use that form…it consumes to much energy…not to mention if I push it too far my muscles will rip and my organs will stop and I will probably die." Everyone went silent and Stevie looked up at their faces and said "That's why I don't use it often…I've been trying to compress the power into a form where it won't consume my body…" Reed said "How do long can you stay in that form?" Stevie said "Well using that form does give you enhanced human features such as speed, but it draws its power from my adrenaline and not to mention keeping that speed burns my fat reserves and could rupture my internal organs." Sue said "That sounds dangerous…" Johnny yelled "Dangerous! Stevie you aren't ever gonna use that power again do you hear me!" Stevie said"Okay…dad that's why I only use it as a last resort…I have other powers…" Allen said "What are they?" Sue said "Okay that's enough…now lets get ready for tommorow, we have a special event to go to." Allen was about to ask but Reed said "You'll find out tommorow, now lets help mom with the dishes…

CHAPTER TWENTY- THE TEENHERO TOURNAMENT

The next day Allen woke up screaming in the living room. Stevie went out rubbing his eyes and said "What's going on? It's six in the morning…" Allen pulled Stevie toward the TV and said "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Reed said "Let him breathe Allen…" Stevie said "What's going on? Has someone died?" Allen said "No it's better….the Teenhero Tournament is coming here! Can you believe it!" Stevie looked puzzled and Allen said "Oh come on you've got to know what it is! It's only every teenage mutant or superhuman's dream!" Stevie still looked puzzled and Allen sighed and said "It's a tournament that selects only the best teenagers, well teens like us, and you go through all sorts of events, and at the end a winner is chosen and is crowned Teenhero champion!" Stevie said "Sounds great…what do you get if you win?" Johnny said "You get a ten thousand dollar cash prize, not to mention a chance to be recognized by one of the heroes in the city and be able to join them or their team." Sue said "Yes…the last one was held about three years ago…" Allen said "Sssh! They saying more!" A man with a brown suit was standing outside city hall and talking into several microphones on a podium. "Yes and this year not also will the winner recive a cash prize, but they will also receive special endorsements from major industries such as Nike shoe corporation!" Allen banged his fist in his open palm and said "I'm going for it!" Sue said "Allen wait…" The major said "Also in the decision of major mutant and superhuman affiliations, we have decided that no teen under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." Allen's exhilarated face evaporated into a sodden and angry look. "That's not fair!!!" he yelled. Sue said "Now Allen calm down- "I supposed you all approved of this!" Reed said "Allen you have to understand…we figured people under that age would'nt have the experience to handle- "Oh another classic case of let the big people handle everything! Man, this blows!" Sue scolded "Now you just watch your tone young man! You aren't ready, none of you are! People have died in this tournament! Do you understand!" Allen mumbled "At least they died fighting for something other than sitting at home…" Sue yelled "That's it! I want you go to your room and cool off! Do you understand!" Allen kicked over the chair he had plopped into and stomped toward his room. He slammed his door and there was a long silence surrounding the room. Johnny said breaking the void "And they call me the hot head!" Stevie laughed softly and Sue went into the kitchen flustered and started washing dishes furiously. She was mumbling to herself and going invisible every now and then from anger. Reed went in the kitchen to try to calm her down and Ben said "Well I guess I'll go somewhere and grab somethin to drink…anyone care to join me?" No one responded and Ben said "Well okay then…be back later…" He left and Johnny said "You wanna go for it?" Stevie said "Oh no…I would much rather want Allen to have it than me…seems like the sort of thing that draws crowds…not a big fan of crowds." Johnny laughed and said "C'mon I'll take you out for breakfast…seems like it won't be any here…"When they arrived back the sun was out and it was mid afternoon. Allen hadn't came out his room and apparently Sue was still partly in a bad mood. Johnny peered around the corner in the kitchen and said "Everything okay in here…nobody dead yet?" Reed said "Yes Johnny it's okay…Sue went to the store…not long before you all left…she's been gone a long time…" Johnny said "Probably blowing up the produce asle…she never was big on red peppers." Stevie laughed and Allen's door opened and he came out with a scowl on his face. He had apparently went back to sleep and Johnny said "You okay…I thought for a minute you were gonna explode…" Allen said "I wish…" Reed said "Now Allen there's no need for you to be angry…its for good reason they set an age limit…your mother was right, people have died in these tournaments…they aren't just for anybody." Allen yelled "Am I just anybody! Is that you see me dad!?" Reed sighed and said "That's not what I meant…you know that…" Allen said coldly "Yeah sure…" He went downstairs probably to the arcade and Reed called to him "Oh come on Allen! It's not what it seems!" Stevie said "He'll be alright…just give him some time…" Sue came in with an arm full or groceries, some were levitating around her in small forcefields. Johnny and Stevie took some and she said "Thank you…where's Allen?" Reed said "I think he went to the arcade…he's still upset." Sue put two sacks down on the counter and said "Well he might as well get over it…I mean who does he think he is Superman?" Johnny said "Oh Superman's got nothing on me…" Stevie said "I wonder if I should go talk to him…" Sue said "No don't worry he'll just have to get over it…" Several hours later Ben came back and saw Ally glued to the TV. Drew's new video was premering on TRL and Ben said "It's that Drew boy again…she been so hooked on him lately.." Sue said "Oh you know…teenage girls…" The host on TRL was talking to Drew on the phone and said "So Drew you seen any cute girls lately while on tour? Aside from Marili and the Pretty Kitties!" Drew's muffled voice came from the TV and said "Well you see I met a girl in New York…she's like…I don't know…I just know I'm in love with a girl named Allyson Grimm." Ally gasped and rewinded the TV. Drew repeated it again, Ally rewinded it twice. Johnny said "You're gonna break it!" Ben looked positively furious. Ally was still transfixed on the TV and Ben clunked toward her. He snatched the remote and crumbled it into a ball. "You mean to tell me you were seeing that boy while he was here! When I told you not to!" Ben screamed. Ally stood up with hot tears in her eyes and shouted "Yes daddy! I don't care…I love him too!!" Ben yelled "You don't know what love is!!!" Ally, now with tears streaming down her face said "I knew you wouldn't understand! You never do!!!!" She rushed past him and slammed her door once she was inside. Sue threw down the tea towel she was dryig a cup with and ran toward her room. "Sweetie it's Aunt Sue let me in…" Ally tore the door of the hinges and threw it into the hall. She was standing with her eyes filled with tears and Sue said "Oh sweetie…" Sue levitated the door back and held it in place with a forcefield. They could understand only one thing before she closed the door. "Nobody understands me…" Ben crushed the glass in his hand and and stomped out the house cursing under his breath. Reed sighed and Johnny said "Ah young love…you don't know how many times I've went through that conversation with mom and dad…I didn't cry though…" Stevie sighed and sat down and Johnny sat in the chair opposite him. "You'll go through that conversation…trust me…" Reed said "First Allen, then Ally, what's next you and Stevie having a aerial dogfight?" Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and Johnny said "Can you…" Stevie said "I can't fly!" Johnny sighed a breath of relief and said "Now how are we gonna change the channel!? Thanks a lot Ben…"

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- THE TWO CHAMPIONS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!

A couple of days later was the selection of the champions of the tournament. The whole city was in Rocafeller Square for the event and Stevie and his family made their way down there as well. Once there they selected a row of lawn chairs to sit in and waited for the mayor to come on the stage. Several minutes later, a round, short man in a brown suit walked out on stage and talked into the microphone. "Hem..hem…is this thing on? Well everyone welcome to our champion selection!" Applause came from the seats and the mayor smiled and said "Yes, well shall we get started before it snows? I heard it was going to be quite a downfall…now Mrs. Clarkson if you will please?" A tall dark skinned woman with a candy red peacoat came on the stage carrying a large metal box. She sat it on a small table next to the speaking podium. The mayor thanked her and she walked off. "Now as everyone knows, those eligible to participate were to come to the registration office and fill out a slip with their name on it." This time a tall man with a gray suit and thick coat came on the stage and said into a microphone he was holding "Now when the three slips come out, I will call your name…now shall we begin?" The man pressed a button on the side and a small slip of paper shot out and the man caught it. "Chamber of the Xavier Instiute!" A boy with a black mask covering his mouth and a long black trenchcoat walked up on stage at the applaude of others and members of his team. The mayor said "Next…Stature of the Young Avengers! Come on up!" A girl with long blonde hair walked on stage and entered the building behind the mayor, where Chamber was just directed to go. The man with the gray suit said "This is it…our final champion…and it's Victor Mancha of the Runaways come on up!" A boy with brown hair went on the stage and into the building behind the mayor. Applause commenced and the mayor began to speak again. "There you have it! Our champions…unforntunately there can only be one…one champio- Suddenly two slips of paper shot out of the box. Everyone grew silent for a moment and the man in the gray suit read the papers over and over. His face grew in horror and rushed it over the mayor and the lady in the red peacoat. Everyone was murming and Sue said trying to look over the seats "Wonder what's going on?" Stevie who was standing partly out his seat said "Some more paper shot out…must be a technical difficulty…" The mayor, the man, and the woman were arguing furiously. "There fifteen, they can't enter!" shouted the man in the gray suit. The mayor said "You know the rules, Mr. Dobson?!" The woman said "Please Mayor please…" The mayor held a hand up to her and said "I am a upset as you are Mrs. Clarkson…we'll get this straightened out! Now…" The mayor went back to the podium and looked very angry. "Will Tyler Doom come up here please!!!" Stevie and Allen looked at each other and Tyler came from the aisle walking with a smirk on his face. Once on the stage the mayor thrust the paper in his hand. Tyler didn't even look at it he just simply walked into the building where the others were. Allen said "What the!?" The mayor began arguing with the others again and after several long seconds he went to the podium again. Stevie was standing partly to see the mayor and many faces were contorted in confusion. The mayor spoke into the mic again. "Steven Storm..." Stevie sat down abruptly and every face turned to look at him. The mayor obviously couldn't find him and shouted sternly "Steven Storm!!!" Mr. Dobson directed his gaze to where he was sitting and the mayor made a motion to make him come here. Stevie felt frozen in space…his stomach had dropped to his knees, he couldn't have…no way… Sue pushed him and said "For goodness sake go up there…oh come on Stevie go!" Stevie was in the aisle and stood there looking at the face looking at him. Some were students from school and other he had never seen before. His steps felt like cement and kids started shouting "He's a cheater!!!" or "He's not even seventeen yet!!!" Once Stevie made it up on the stage and the mayor thrust the paper towards him. He looked down at the writing and clear as day it said "Steven Storm, age 15?" Stevie made his way inside the building and saw a room with the others sitting in chairs and he went inside. Victor said "What is it? They want us back outside…they didn't have to send two of you!" Stevie's mouth was extremely dry and his heart was pounding fiercly. Seconds later the mayor, Mrs. Clarkson, Mr. Dobson, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, a tall man with a strange ruby visor, and man with a golden battle helmet came bursting in. Stevie stepped back into the wall and Reed streched over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and shouted "Stevie did you put your name in for the tournament!!!?" Stevie stammered "No!!" The man with the helmet slammed a chair aside and yelled "Of course he's lying!! They both are!!" he said pointing to Tyler as well. Sue rushed between them and said "The hell he is! The registration office was specifically designed to scan the participants age, social security, and etc! If someone was underage they couldn't even get in the door, it has age scanners and a security system!" The man with the visor said "Well they used they're powers then…it's the only explanation!" Ben said "Okay everyone lets just calm down here! Stevie's been at home with us, he's hasen't been anywhere!" Mrs. Clarkson said "Well did you ask one of the older teens to do it for you all?" Sue sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you all that all participants were scanned thourghly! No way he could have entered unless someone from the inside sabotaged the box!" Mr. Dobson said coldly "Are you accusing one of us of putting these boys names in?" Sue said angrily "Well it depends…you might have miscounted!" Mr. Dobson was about to respond, but Johnny said "Everybody shutup!! What are we gonna do about these two?" Mrs. Clarkson said "Mayor this is entirely up to you…" The mayor walked by the fireplace and sighed deeply, looking into the flames. "We have no choice…as of this day these boys are legally contracted to participate in the tournament…" Johnny shouted "No, I won't allow it..I won't!!" Reed said "Johnny please…" The mayor turned around looking worn out and said "He has no choice, neither does Mr. Doom, as of today they are Teenhero champions…"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- ALLEN'S PROBLEM

Several minutes later they arrived back into the Baxter Building. The entrance was covered in press trying to get at Stevie but Johnny created twin walls of fire to keep them at bay. Sue put them out once they were inside and said "Johnny…calm down…" He said nothing and merely got on the elevator separate from everyone else. Stevie stood there, feeling very upset. "He's angry at me…" Sue said "No sweetie, it's not your fault…" Stevie could feel hot angry tears welling up in his eyes and said "Yes it is…I always get thrown into situations like this! I hate being the center of attention…" Sue hugged him and said "Oh honey don't worry, we'll get through this…now c'mon I'll fix you something to eat…" Stevie mumbled "I'm not hungry…" Sue said "I understand…but c'mon before Johnny burns the house down…" Reed, Ben, and Allen had already went upstairs and Sue and Stevie got on the next elevator. Once they got off they found Reed, Ben, Allen, and Ally standing there. "Its true…you're…" Stevie nodded reluctantly and Ally sat down on the couch breathing deeply. "I had just hung up from Mel, when she said turn on the news…you're all over the TV…" Stevie felt light headed and Sue saw him and said "You better go lie down…you'll feel better after a little nap." Stevie made his way toward his room, but Allen turned him around. "Well I'm hope you're happy…cheater…you're the center of attention!" Stevie couldn't believe Allen was talking to him this way and Sue said "Allen what has gotten into you? Apologize!!" Allen said "No…he's a cheater!" Stevie said "I didn't enter my name in that thing! You know I didn't! I was here with you guys!!!" Allen said coldly "Yeah, sure, how come we don't know you used that astral projection power to go there!?" Reed said "That would have been imposible the scanners at the office can detect when forced or power entry is being used…now Allen apologixe now…" Allen said "No." Sue screamed "Do it!!" Allen yelled back "Hell no!!!" He ran toward his room and before he went inside he called to Stevie "Fuck off…" Stevie'face grew angry and he went toward the door. Before he could even open it, suddenly it blasted open. Allen shot up from the bed and said "What, I could have swore I told you to fuck-"I didn't put my name in the tournament! Okay! You're being stupid!!!" Allen said "Yeah that's me…now leave…" Stevie rushed out the room and stomped into his own. He slammed the door and stood by the door for a minute breathing heavily. Stevie kicked his dresser and flopped on this bed. He was staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He had gotten along with Allen and couldn't believe, him of all people didn't believe him. Stevie rolled on his side and looked at the frosted covered New York outside. More snow came and Stevie counted the small flakes until sleep overcame him… When Stevie awoke it was nightime and the city lights were small speckles against the snowfall. Stevie rose out of bed and went inside the living room. Reed, Ben, and Sue were all sitting around and Reed said "Oh Stevie, feeling better?" Stevie lied and said "Yeah…where's dad?" Ben said "He stepped out for a minute, which means he's flying around the city somewheres…he'll be back…I told him not to freeze!" Stevie nodded and sat down by the balcony window. He looked out the window for any sign of his father, but couldn't find anything. Stevie pressed his head against the cold glass and stared at the city. "How did this happen…why did this happen…" he thought to himself. Sue was sighing to herself and Reed said "What's wrong honey?" Sue said "Everything! How did this happen?! All this bad stuff has just start happening suddenly! I want answers!" Reed said "I know…we've been investigating- "Who's we?" said Sue with an incredelous stare. Reed sighed and said "I mean me…I've been investigating the recent activity going on within the city and I figure Doom's got something to do with it." Sue said "How do you come to that? I mean he's always doing something…" Reed said "Yeah well I guessed when he had Beetle steal those documents…he wasen't just trying to hide distress signal reports, I bet there was something more in those documents." Ben said draining the tall can of beer he was drinking "Like what?" Reed looked over at Stevie and said "Maybe it's not best to talk about it here…" Stevie who was neither paying attention or listening to what Reed just said was just looking out the window. "How could this happen…someone put my name in the box…I bet it was Doom!" Stevie thought to himself. The phone rang and Sue picked it up and said "Hello? Oh hi JP…oh yes he's right here…Stevie..." Stevie got up from the cold floor and took the phone from Sue. "Hello?" he said. JP sounded estatic and quite out of breath. "Well Stevie I just heard, you happy that you got in?" Stevie said "No way! I didn't put my name in that stupid tournament!" JP said "Well, yeah obviously somebody put your name in…any guess who?" Stevie said "No idea, but you know…Tyler got in too, so maybe Doom did?" JP said "Maybe…dad's on a secret mission on the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and won't be back until Friday…so I'm stuck here…wanna hang out tommorow?" Stevie said "I dunno…everything is just…" JP said "I understand…well I'm here if you wanna talk, just call me on my cell…talk to you later…" Stevie said "Thanks…see ya…" He hung up the phone and Sue said "How's JP doing…everything okay over there?" Stevie said "Yeah…he said his dad was on a top secret mission…" Reed said "What?! I thought….never mind…" Sue eyed him supeciously and said "What is it? Reed what's going on…" Reed said quickly "Nothing…don't worry about it…seriously…." Ben said "Well Steve, what are you gonna do? The opening event is next week, couple of days before Christmas…" Stevie said "I don't know…what things go on in this tournament?" Sue said putting down her coffee mug "Well usually they test you on regular things that superheroes do, like endurance, strength, how do approach a situation under pressure, but then again the mayor did say it would be totally different this year…so we don't' really know what…" Stevie sighed heavily and said "Thanks anyway…I think I'll go back to bed…" Sue said "Sweetie don't worry yourself too much over this…we're already gonna have to deal with Johnny when he gets in…" Stevie went back into his room and layed back down. He wasen't tired, physically, but his mind was exhausted... "Well what are we gonna do?" said Sue folding the paper in the living room. Johnny still hadn't came home and Ben said "He better get in here before he becomes the Human Snowball!" Reed said "Don't' worry about Johnny…right now the issue is Stevie." Sue said "We don't even know his powers…he said he's got more…" Reed said "That's exactly what we're going to do…we have got to test him…" Ben said "How?" Reed sighed and said "We're gonna have too…fight him…" Sue and Ben looked up in shock and Sue said "No way he's only a boy!" Reed said "Just to where we can evaluate his limits and his powers…we won't hurt him…much…" Ben said "Reed I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean" Reed stopped both of them and said "It's decided…we are going to do it…and we are gonna need Johnny's assistance." Sue said "He'll never agree to it…" Reed said "He's going to have to if he wants Stevie to survive in this tournament." Ben said "Reed c'mon…what more could he do?" Reed said "You'll find Stevie is a strange boy…I mean we're all strange…but he just seems different…like there's this enormous power deep inside of him waiting to burst out…like a…cosmic storm…"

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- MYSTERIOUS SCARS...MEMORIES OF HIS PAST!

The next day Stevie woke up early and went to library to try to research to try to research the tournament, but when he went down there, it was closed. A sign on the doors said "Closed for the holidays" Stevie went back upstairs, crestfallen, and found Sue, Reed, and Ben wide awake watching the news. Stevie was sad to see that his father was not amongst them, he really wanted to talk to him. Sue could tell the look on his face and said "Your father is still asleep…he didn't get in tell about three in the morning." Stevie mumbled "Oh…" Allen came out his room yawning and said "Morning…what's for breakfast?" Sue said angrily "Nothing until you apologize!" Allen scratched his stomach and said "Well I guess it's cereal for me…" He went in the kitchen and fixed him a bowel of cereal and sat down to eat it. Stevie never felt so alone in the world…Allen was completely avoiding any contact with him and Stevie felt his father was too. Why did he have to come here? He wished he was back in Boston, with his friends. Stevie said "I'm going to take a walk…be back later." Sue said "Alright honey, don't stay too long because we need to talk to you about something." Stevie said "Right…" He left again and Stevie walked down to the ballroom. It was empty and Stevie just sat down in an empty chair. He was lost in his thoughts for several long minutes and suddenly he checked his watch. Stevie decided to go back to the house and when he arrived there he could hear his father's voice screaming "Hell no! I won't do it!" Reed said "Oh come on Johnny, he's in this! He needs our help!" Johnny yelled "I'm not going to fight my son! Screw this!" Stevie stepped around to see his father jump off the balcony and fly off in a burst of flames. Sue yelled "Johnny!!!" Stevie felt that empty void in his chest again and had the extreme urge to pack and get on the next flight to Boston. Sue sighed deeply and turned to Stevie and said "Stevie…don't worry…he's just…" She couldn't quite say what he was, but she just sat back down and continued reading the paper. Stevie simply went to his room and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling deeply immersed in his own thoughts. "Well, teacher are you happy? I'm finally gonna have to show my abilities…" Stevie stared for hours and dosed off. When he awoke it was night and snow was falling heavier than it was several hours ago. Stevie could feel his insides aching with hunger and he decided to go make a quite bite to eat. To his surprise however he found everyone in kitchen sitting and eating cake. Sue said "Good you're up…saved you some dinner, you must be hungry…" She got up and got a plate out of the oven and put it front of where he was sitting. Stevie was determined not to meet anyone's eyes, he could feel there occasional glares. Stevie ate in total silence while the others talked. Well except for Johnny and Allen, apart from the occasional grunts and small laughs. Stevie finished and put his plate on the counter and rushed toward his room. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, Allen's voice said "You know fans have been dropping of gift baskets, and care packages for you…quite a big fan base you've got…" Stevie could tell the last sentence was totally mocking him and Stevie turned around and said "You have really bad jealously issues you know…I really hoped you would find a way to do this stupid thing…" Allen stood up and said "I don't have jealously issues! You're a cheater! You used you're powers to get into that tournament, everyone can see that!!!" Stevie said calmly "Everyone or just you? Are you mad that I'm in the spotlight? See that what you want…to be just like the Fantastic Four…recognized for you're ablilites, right?" Allen shook with anger and said "I hope they put you through the ringer!" Stevie laughed and said "No one could ever do to me what he did to me…" He stared at his wrist, which suddenly a bright scar appeared. Allen said "What are you talking about…you really are crazy…." Stevie held up his wrist and showed it everyone. "No one will ever make me feel weak ever again…it's a promise I made to my self along time ago…you and me…no you all are different from me…" Sue said "Where did you get a scar like that from? I've never noticed it before!" Stevie said "That doesn't matter…more importantly is that Allen would be wise to not call me a cheater…it would be in his best interest…" Allen smirked and said "What are you gonna do? Do you're crazy kung fu moves on me…I can fight too you know…" Reed said "Boys please! No fighting!" Allen said "Why don't you try me…hotshot…" Stevie raised his hand and put it in front of his body. "Two hits…is all I need…" Before anyone could do anything Allen rushed over the table and ran toward Stevie. "I'll show you what I can do you little cheater!!" Allen reached to punch Stevie, but Stevie brought it down with his hand. Stevie crouched and extended his leg and sweeped Allen off his feet. Allen flew into a wall and got up extremely angry. Stevie sighed and said "I told you…" Sue screamed "That's it! I will not have fighting in here!" Stevie said "Sorry…but I'm done anyway…I won't fight him, just because he's pouting." Stevie went back toward his room and Allen said "What a freak…" Stevie said "You know something…Allen…the only reason you're mad at me is because I've been getting so much attention since I've came here…you know deep down there's no way I could have entered that tournament…I know you've been telling people I'm a cheater and I used my powers…" Allen looked shocked and said "How did…" Stevie look angry now and said "You think I didn't know!? I'm not stupid…I see how people here in the building look at me…kids and people from school whisper when they see me somewhere! You don't know who you're dealing with…I suggest that you shutup…before something very unpleasant happens to you…" Allen smirked again and said "You gonna kill me…need more media attention?" Stevie said "There are more ways to destroy someone other than killing them…" He looked at the scar again, his eyes filled with sadness, but at the same time…if it dare be…murderous intent…

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- SEEING THROUGH DECEIT AND THROUGH THE TRUTHS

Stevie woke up at six a.m. to find his room showered in golden light. He sat up and began to think what he was going to do today. Stevie still hadn't talked to his father and probably didn't want to bother him. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak out and go hang out with JP and Katrina. He showered and got dressed and went into the living room. Surprisingly it was deserted and Ally came from the kitchen corner with a package of bacon in her hand. "Oh hi Stevie, they had an early mission, want some eggs and bacon?" Stevie sat down and said "Sure…what kind of mission was it?" Ally said "Dunno, all they said was they'd be back later…Allen's gone too, I think he's over JP's house…" Stevie said "Kinda early…that's where I was planning to go…oh well." Ally said "Just because Allen is acting like a spoiled brat doesn't mean you can't go with you're friends…Allen is just gonna grow up! I mean no way you could have put you're name in! You were here the whole time…"Stevie sighed and said "Try telling that to him…"She sat down and poured her some orange juice and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar…wait where is it?!" Stevie laughed and said "It comes and goes…but don't worry about it…it's from a long time ago…" Ally said "It seemed like something happened with it…why did you say we're different from you?" Stevie sighed and said "It's because you all are…I can't tell you all why, but you all are." Ally said "Why…did someone do something to you…" Stevie said "Don't worry...now what are you planning on doing today… "Don't change the subject! Please…Stevie I need to know…" Stevie sighed and said "Listen you have a dad, Aunt Sue, Uncle Reed, dad, and Allen…also where's your mother?" Ally said "Her and dad split along time ago…anyway what are you talking about…" Stevie said "My point is…that even though your mom's not around…you still have people in you're life…you have never had to lose anyone…" Ally said "Stevie what are you talking about…your scaring me…" Stevie said "Don't worry about it…let's just eat…" Suddenly Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben, and Allen walked into the room from the elevators. Reed said "Good morning…something smells good…" Sue said "Now you all I could've cooked…" Ally said "That's alright I thought you all would be gone for a couple of hours? You're home early…" Stevie suddenly had a feeling of shock go through him. His hand shook, now bearing the bright pale scar. Sue looked at him nervously and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar?" Stevie said "Don't…don't…" Ben said "You feeling okay Stevie?" Stevie said coldly "No I'm not…why are you all back so early?" Reed said "Well because…well it is quite cold…" Stevie said scathingly "You all never left!" Everyone got quiet and Ally said "Yes they did Stevie I saw them leave…I heard the elevator…I thought I did…" Stevie's voice was trembling in anger and said "No Ally they didn't…it would have been easy for Aunt Sue to move the button on the elevator with her powers…they've been standing there invisible that whole time!!!" Ally gasped and said "But why….I don't understand…Uncle Reed?" Reed said nothing and his silence confirmed Stevie's suspcions. "They knew you would talk to me about my scar…well I didn't come here to be analyzed like some kind of freak…if you all want me to leave just say so!" said Stevie rising from the table. Allen partly opened his mouth to say something and Reed said "I guess we underestimated you…boy the power of youth these days…" Sue had tears in her eyes and said "Well we just needed to know…oh Stevie don't feel that way…we're really sorry…" Stevie said "It's not my fault that this stuff happens to me it just does!" Reed said "Stevie…we need to know everything…if someone is after you…" Stevie turned his head away and said "You all wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to you all…like I said I'm different from you all…" Sue said "Well…help us to…" Stevie said "Just please can we forget about it! I already have enough to deal- Suddenly Stevie fell to the floor. He felt like he was being sucked through a vaccum once again… "No Tyler you will not interfere! Do you here me!!!" screamed Doom. "But Father…if this could help with the ritual…" Doom smacked him down on the floor and stood over him. "You are a mere child…what could you possibly offer…you are only going to become a mere tool for him…" Tyler wiped his bleeding mouth and said "Is that how you really feel dad? I just a tool?" Doom turned away from him and said "Don't go sentimental on me…now's not the time it's almost ready…you will go into the tournament and bring…

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR- WHAT HE SAW...

Stevie woke up and saw everyone standing over him. Johnny said "Are you okay?!" Stevie said coldly "I'm fine…" Sue said "Was it another vision?" Stevie said "I'm not sure…" Regardless he was still angry with them. More Johnny than anyone. Why wouldn't he talk to him? He needed him more than ever and he ignored him for at least two days. Reed said "What did you see?" Stevie sat on the couch and said "Doom and Tyler…planning some kind of ritual…" He told them what he had seen and Reed sighed deeply and said "They are definitely up to something…ritual? I'll need Stephen's help on this one…" Stevie said "Why do you need my help I just… Sue giggled and said "No he means Dr. Strange…you both share the same name, just spelled differently." Reed said "I'll contact him…" He went to the phone and dialed several numbers. Reed said two quick words and hung up. Sue said "Well?" Reed said "There on their way…he's bringing Clea and JP…he needs Clea to help, JP just wants to visit." A golden burst appeared and three people appeared in the middle of the room. Dr. Strange, JP, and a beautiful caramel skinned woman with medium length grayis brown hair was standing in the middle of the room. She had the strange golden brown eyes that JP had and walked over and hugged Sue. "Oh Clea it's been awhile!" said Sue. Clea sighed and said "I know…but what can a mother do? Somebody always needs me…" JP snorted and mumbled "If your talking about you cooking…" She rounded on him, her eyes glowing intensely and said "What did you say!?" JP quickly said "Nothing mom, just I love you dearly…" Dr. Strange said "Now what is this you need help with Reed?" Reed said "Yes…now if you all can follow me…" They all left the room and JP began to follow and Dr. Strange halted him. "Not you…" JP sighed and said "You guys are so secretive…well if you all won't tell us anything…I guess we'll just go take down Doom…" Dr. Strange scolded "You'll stay right here or I'll freeze to the ground where you stand!" JP said scathingly "Well you all don't…what do you all have to really hide…we have powers too you know!" Clea yelled, her eyes blazing, "Jacob Percival Strange, do not talk to your father that way!" JP's eyes were blazing bright gold and a bright flaming aura surrounded him. "DON"T CALL ME JACOB PERCIVAL!!!" The floor boards begin to melt and the whole house began to shake. Allen fell out the chair he was sitting in, the cup in Ally's hand shattered, Stevie fell over the couch. Dr. Strange said "Oh calm down…" JP shook his head, his eyes back to normal. There was a large scorch mark where he was standing and his said "Oh sorry…" He waved his hand and it disappeared. Allen said "Whoa…just because she called you Jacob Percival…" JP said coldly "You'd do the same if a fool of a grandfather named you that!" Clea said "Now Jac-I mean JP your grandfather was a very wise man…" JP said scathingly "He experimented on goats mom! Is that what you thought of me when I was born a goat?!" Stevie, Allen, Ben, Johnny, and Ally laughed. Dr. Strange said "Never mind…c'mon it's almost dark." They all left and only the kids were alone in the living room. JP said "So have you and Allen made up yet Stevie?" Stevie mumbled "Not exactly…" JP said "Well Al, why are you so mad at Stevie anyway? You know he couldn't have entered that tour- "I'll think I'll go to the arcade…too many undesirable people here…" said Allen walking toward the elevators. JP merely ignored his comment and waved cheerfully saying "Okay see you later Allen!" Allen turned around and said scathingly "Don't mock me…what was that!?" JP looked puzzled and said "Manners…are you imagining things?" Before Stevie could stop himself he blurted out "Wouldn't be a first time…" Allen looked furious, but simply stormed out the house. JP sighed and said "He'll come around, don't worry." Ally said "He's acting so stupid! So is Uncle Johnny moping around the place! They don't care at all how Stevie feels…their only thinking about themselves! Stevie's about the only sensible male around here!" JP said "Even Mr. Richards?" Ally snorted and said "Don't even get me started…he's one of the worst! You'd think with all that brain power…but what can you do?" JP and Stevie laughed and after several hours all the adults came up from the lab. JP said "Anything?" Reed shook his head and said "Not really…Doom is really covering his steps this time…there's no trace of any strange activity." Sue said "Stevie are you sure you saw…" Stevie said "Of course! They were talking about some kind of ritual…" Dr. Strange said "Curious…Dr. Doom has magical protection against any supernatural forced entry into his home…nobody should be able to astral project there…are you sure it wasn't another power…like precognition?" Stevie said "I felt like I was there…I wasn't seeing into the future, it was happening at that very moment." Clea said "How do you know?" Stevie said "Because I saw a digital clock on the wall which read the exact time and date, which was a couple of hours ago." Dr. Strange said cheerfully "Excellent observation…" JP said "Alright…well c'mon I'm starving…let's get home so I can work down tonight's brisket…mmm can taste that cementy block now…" Clea glared at him and said "Jacob, my cooking is very good…Wong and your father eats it!" JP's face tensed in anger and said "Mom…don't call me Jacob…and anyway that's because they don't want to hurt your feelings." Clea rounded on her husband and glared at him "Is this true!?" Dr. Strange had a nervous face and said "No dear I think your cooking is excellent…hey don't use the Eye on me!" Clea's eyes were blazing gold and she said "Okay I guess your not lying…then it's just you JP!" JP said "You know dad knows how to supress his true thoughts don't you…" Clea rounded back on him and Dr. Strange said "Well very well lets get out of here so these people can enjoy theirs!" They all stood back in the middle of the room and Sue called "Don't forget about the Christmas Party! Thursday at seven!" Dr. Strange bowed and before he left, Stevie could have swore he saw his eyes change from brown to cloudy blue and glared at Reed. Reed jolted as if a small electric shock shot through his body. His faced relaxed and he glared back at Dr. Strange, his eyes focused. Stevie could not help thinking they were having some secret conversation that nobody but them could hear. They disappeared in a flash of golden light and Sue said "Well let me get started…how does grilled chicked sound?" Stevie's mind was still pondering what just happen for the split second, between Dr. Strange and Reed, and Sue called him. "Stevie you okay? Maybe you should lie down for a minute while dinner gets ready…" Stevie said "Yeah…sure…" Before going to his room he glanced at Reed who staring out the window. He saw Stevie's reflection and Stevie hurridly went inside…

CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE- EARLY PRESENTS

A couple of days later it was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited about the next day and the Christmas Party. Ben was singing carols and was drinking a huge mug of egg nog. Ally said "Dad don't go having gas later!" Ben said "Oh this is nuthin!" Stevie however was still in a melonchonic mood. He barely spoke to his father and didn't communicate to Allen at all. Would this ruin their once blossoming friendship? Would Allen really let a stupid tournament come between them? "Oh well his loss…" Stevie thought to himself as he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot and felt he would spent the rest of his holidays doing it. At five he got up and got ready for the party. He put on his new sweater and a pair of jeans and headed in the living room. The place was decorated in garland streaming all over the banisters and walls. Red velvetine bows, golden, silver, and green baubles on the tables. The large Christmas tree that Ben had brought in was littered with present under it and was shining brightly with lights and ornaments. The smell or baked turkey, cakes, and other delicious aromas filled the air. Stevie's troubled heart lightned up almost instaneously. Ally hugged him and said "Merry Christmas Stevie! Here's to being my favorite cousin I just met!" Stevie said "Thanks…same to you…sure smells good…" Sue said "Thanks sweetie…now go have some fun, you deserve it." Before Stevie could go sit down the elevator rang and a small crowd of people came in. Dr. Strange, Clea, JP, a Asian man with jade green robes, Spider-man, or Peter as he was tonight, a beautiful red haired woman, and an soft elderly woman. She was carrying a large tray of food, such as everyone else and sat it on the table. Sue, Ally, and Stevie greeted everyone and more and more people arrived. After the next ten people arrived a bald man in an electric wheelchair, accompanied by a beautiful gray haired Black woman, a gruff hairy muscular man with a cigar dangling out his mouth, and what looked to be a blue demon covered in navy fur. Sue said "Ororo! Logan! Put that out by the way, Professor Xavier, Kurt! I'm so glad you all could make it!" The hairy man put the burning cigar out in his hand, to which left a huge burn. Stevie gasped at this silently, but when he looked back it was gone. JP whispered to him holding a glass of egg nog "That's Wolverine…he's one of the toughest fighters we got…and it's not his adamatium skeleton that's what special about him, it's his healing factor…they say he could be hundreds of years old…" Stevie said puzzled "Adamatium?! Why that's the strongest- "Metal in the known world yeah…" said JP finishing his nog and swirling around the glass. Stevie said "Who's the lady and the…the…blue thing…sorry…" JP laughed and said "That lady over there is Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm…she has the abilty to psionically control the weather." Stevie whistled softly and said "That must be a useful power…" JP laughed again and said "Yeah it is…and for the blue thing…that's Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, he has the ability to teleport and even blend himself in shadows." Stevie said "Teleporting seems dead useful…you seem like you use it a lot." JP sighed and said "Yeah it is…but the only thing I haven't mastered it yet…I can only go about half a mile…my dad can travel across dimensions!" Stevie said "Whoa…" JP said "Yeah I know…anyway we should get out of here…more people are starting to come and I don't want to be up under all these adults." Stevie looked around and found the place was getting extremely uncomfortable and walked out of the house with JP. They saw that not only the house was having a party but the whole building as well. The levels were all crowded and both boys found it hard to make it toward the Teen Party they were having second ballroom, which was smaller than the main one. People from school was here, also kids Stevie had never seen before. Allen was standing on a wall drinking spiced punch with two boys from school. Ally was dancing with Melodi, and some of her other senior friends. JP said "We probably don't want to hang with Al tonight…he'll just be in a bad mood…c'mon there's some seats over there." They sat down over in a small seating area and began talking. Stevie looked around and said "It's packed tonight…I don't even recognize some of these kids!" JP said "That's because some of them are from the Xavier Institute…and some other schools by the looks of it." Stevie said "Xavier Institute? Isn't that a school for mutants?" JP nodded and said "It's run by the guy upstairs in the wheelchair…Professor Xavier…the world's most powerful telepath!" Stevie raised and eyebrow and said "Really?" JP said "Yes…he's the leader of the X-Men and many mutants and superheroes seek him out for expert advice." Stevie said "He must be really powerful to run a entire school of mutants, a large mutant team, and give advice to other people as well!" JP said "Yes he is quite good…and those people upstairs with him are some of most powerful team members…and some that have been with him a long time." Stevie said "So did he teach them as well?" JP nodded again and said "Yeah…he taught most of his team and most of them work as teachers at his school as well." Stevie said "Hey how come you, Ally, Allen, or me never went there?" JP said "Well my dad did seriously consider putting me there when that whole Apocalyspe war thing was happening, but I guess not…as for you, Allen, and Ally…well you all have got superhero parents to teach you all! Just like me…most kids that go to the Xavier Institute are homeless, orphans, and have been seriously attacked against prejudice for being a mutant." Stevie said "But mutants can be legally register citizens of the United States?! I don't- "Just because they passed a law saying mutants are legal citizens doesn't stop people from fearing them and hating them…" Stevie sighed "I guess your right…so what about the difference between mutants and superhumans?" JP said "Well mutants are people born with a specific gene that will activate and give that person specific abilities that normal humans don't have. It usually occurs during puberty and no person's gene is alike…if that were the case everyone would have the same powers." Stevie said "Okay so what about superhumans?" JP said "Superhumans are humans who had some freak accident that givens them superhuman powers…such as the Fantastic Four who were hit by a cosmic storm in space, which gave them their abilities…a classic tale of a person stepping in some nuclear sludge, then the next day they can fly, shoot laser beams out their eyes, and can lift a eighteen wheeler truck." Stevie laughed and said "So if my dad is superhuman…and mom's a mutant what does that make me?" JP said "Half and half I guess…me I'm what you call magical…but my powers classify me as a mutant, just like Allen and Ally." Stevie said "Oh so their both mutants…okay I understand." JP yawned and said "I'm hungry lets go upstairs and get something to eat…personally I'm not in the mood for chips, pigs in a blanket, and watery punch." Stevie looked at the snack table and he remembered the smell of the honey baked ham upstairs and said "Agreed." They both left and made their way back upstairs. On the floor below the house a loud boom erupted outside, which made the whole building shake. Stevie peered out the window and saw others doing the same. JP peered out the opposite window of Stevie and said "What the hell was that?" Another boom, this time it knocked down everyone in the hall. The lights flickered of for a second and Stevie got up stifly. He looked back out the window. Nothing was there but the silent falling snow…FLASH! A large red robotic eye was staring directly at Stevie. Stevie gasped and a large robotic claw tore through the wall and grabbed him. It swung him madly in the air and attempted to leave, but was hit by a flash of light. JP was standing there his fist glowing electric blue. The large robotic octopus glared at him and JP attempted to fire another, but it knocked him back into a wall leaving a cloud of smoke. It left with Stevie and people in the building and in the streets were screaming. The smoke cleared and JP was crouched on the wall defying gravity and hissed "Shit on Christmas Eve!" He disappeared in a flash of golden light. Upstairs Peter said "What the hell is that!?" Logan extended six very sharp claws from his knuckles and said "Anyone in the mood for calamari?" Clea screamed "It has somebody in it's claw! JP landed in a golden flash, his sweater torn and a large fresh cut across his cheek and yelled "That thing has Stevie!" Johnny gasped and immediately burst into flames and rushed toward the balcony door. He would go through them if he had to. Soon as he hit the door a invisible force knocked him back out of flame mode. "What the hell!" he screamed. Reed said "It's a forcefield!" Sue screamed "We gotta break through it!"

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- THE PRELIMENARIES AND MAKING UP

The thing that had Stevie through him into a fresh pile of snow. Stevie choked on the freezing snow and a gruff voice yelled "Hey champion wanna take me on!" Stevie looked up and saw he was surrounded by thugs, criminals, and evil mutants. Stevie thought "What's going on here!?" Then he saw Chamber rush by blasting several of them. He yelled to Stevie "Glad you could make it into the entrance part! Now just start taking down these guys!" Stevie couldn't understand what was going on but he had no choice, several of them rushed toward him. He blasted some back and kicked a couple into the cars that were left on the street. One large muscular one tried to grab him around the neck but he threw him over his shoulder. One was to the right of him with a knife, he kicked it out his hand and blasted him into a nearby cinderblock. More tried to come at him but he quickly disposed of them. He saw Stature and Victor run up to him along with Chamber and Tyler. Victor doubled over gasping for breath and screamed "Is that it?" Chamber said "I don't' think so…here comes that octopus thing…" Victor said "Oh great how are we gonna defeat that?" Stevie said "We're gonna have to work together!" Tyler snorted and said "With you people…I don't think so…" Stevie said scathingly "We don't need you anyway…how many people did you take down two?" Tyler opened his mouth in anger , but Chamber interrupted him and said "Let's just go!" The four of them ran toward it and Victor sent two small rockets at it. The black metal body had two large holes in it and was sparking. Stature grew about twenty feet high and punched it leaving a huge dent in it's large red eye. Next Stevie and Chamber sent concussive beams of energy at the metallic monster. It exploded and sent smoke everywhere. They shielded their eyes and when the smoke cleared no trace of the monster, the thugs, criminals, or mutants were left. Let alone traces of a fight happening. People came out and began clapping at them. The mayor spoke from a megaphone on top a low building "Good job champions! You all pass the prelimerlary rounds! Also Merry Christmas!" He laughed deeply and Stevie slumped on the ground gasping for air. Chamber helped him up and said "Good job…your pretty good." Stevie grinned and said "Thanks, you're not bad yourself…" Victor and Stature both left and Chamber told Stevie he'll see him later. Stevie waved back to him and Tyler said "Well…I didn't expect you to finish…must been luck." Stevie turned to him and said coldly "I didn't even expect you to throw a punch…I mean their so weak…" Tyler's face rippled in anger and his said "Yeah well… "Tyler it's time to go…" said a cold drawling voice in an allyway. Dr. Doom emerged from the allyway his long dark green cloak dusting up snow as he walked. Tyler turned back to Stevie and said "Don't expect to last through this tournament Storm…your dead…you might as well plan the arrangements right now…" With that he turned on his heel and left. They both walked back into the allyway and seemed to disappear within the fog. Stevie eyed the spot carefully, but suddenly felt like he was being pulled by a invisible hook. In a flash of orange light he landed on house floor and everyone clapped as he opened his eyes. Ally said excitedly "You were great!!!" Peter shook his hand violently and said "Excellent, absolutely!" Ben and Johnny hoisted him on their shoulders and chanted "Stevie's the guy! Lose an arm, or a leg, never!!!" The mayor stepped forward and said "Yes, yes! Our youngest champion perform quite brilliantly tonight!" Stevie said "You know you could have warned us before hand!" Everyone laughed and the Mayor sighed "Alas I couldn't that was supposed to be a situation where a dangerous situation were to occur…and there are now warnings unfortunately most of the time…" Sue said "Okay what are we waiting for lets party!!" Everyone screamed very loudly and Allen came through the door and yelled "What the hell is that all about?!" He had obviously been outside looking at Stevie and Ben and Johnny let him down. Allen looked nervously at him and very awkward silence befell the house. Ben said to them "Alright everyone back to ya knittin or what ever! This is already going to be hard without you sappy gits lookin!" Everybody moved to what they were doing, reluctantly. Stevie could almost tell that Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo were listening. Stevie turned to Allen and Allen said "I guess you'd have to be crazy to put your name in that tournament…I mean that was only the prelimenaries!" Stevie said coldly "You finally caught on…" Allen said "Well I wasn't the only one saying you'd cheated…I mean a lot of kids were saying it behind your back…" Stevie sighed and said "Great just what I need, more unwanted attention…" Allen laughed slightly and said "I guess I was a bit hysterical…I'm sorry…" Stevie said simply "Don't worry about it, now lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Allen laughed and then looked down to see Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo looking at them teary eyed. Sue gasped silently "Boys…"

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN- CHRISTMAS

The next morning Stevie was woke abruptly out of his sleep with Allen landing on his body yelling "Christmas!" Stevie awoke groggly and saw that it was only four thirty and it was still dark out. But since he was up he went into the living room. Everyone was awoke and Stevie was bombarded with presents when he sat down. "Merry Christmas Stevie!" said everyone. Stevie smiled and said "Thanks everyone, Merry Christmas to you all too." Allen tore fiercely at large package and found a new green Mac laptop computer inside. Allen yelled gleefully and began tearing at the other packages. Ally was wearing a new fluffy pink Heatherette jacket she'd been wanting for months and smelled the perfume Sue had just got her. "Wow Aunt Sue this smells amazing?" Sue wearing her new robe Ben got for her, said "Your welcome, now you don't wear that everyday okay…it's for special occasions." Ally said "Okay…wow I've been needing this!" She just opened up her pink Mac laptop which was identical to Allen's. Stevie opened up a long, thin package and inside was a white and electric bass guitar. Stevie saw it had a signature saying "To Stevie, Yours Adam Levine" Stevie said "Wow…dad how did you get this?!" Johnny smirked and said "I helped Maroon 5 get to their gig on time once…told them you were a fan." Stevie then opened another package, which was an electric blue Mac laptop like Allen's and Ally's. After several more rippings the presents were finally done. Reed got several beaker sets from Sue, Johnny, Stevie, Allen, Ben, and Ally. A new scarf from Sue, a digital chemical scanner from Johnny and Ben, and an large encyclopedia of biophysics from Ally and Stevie. "Thanks you all, I've been looking for this!?" Sue got diamond earrings, a diamond braclet, and a new gold watch from Reed. A new 16 megapixel digital camera from Ally and Ben, a 500 dollar gift card to Dolce and Gabbana from Stevie and Allen, and new Hound's Tooth coat with matching purse from Johnny. Johnny got a new flat screen t.v. from Ben, a new motocross set from Allen, a 500 dollar gift certificate to a expensive men's clothing store that he liked from Reed, a new sweater from Ally and Sue, and Stevie got him the best gift of all. He wheeled in a new black and orange motocross bike that Johnny had been wanting for years. "Stevie…how did you get this…this isn't even out in America…" Johnny stammered touching the carbon steel frame. Stevie smiled and said "Well lets just say I have a friend over in Japan that happens to have a father that is the maker of these bikes…" Allen dropped his mouth and said "Wow Stevie you've been to Japan?!" Stevie raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Of course where did you think I learned all my martial arts?" Allen's jaw dropped along with everyone else. "You've went to Japan?!" said Allen. Stevie still looked puzzled and said "Of course where did you think I learned it all?" Ally said "Hey Stevie can you even speak Japanese?" Stevie grinned and said "Of course! Along with other languages…" Their conversation was interupted however when the doorbell rang. Ben said "Who the hell is that at this hour?" A tall man in gray slender pea coat with steel gray hair was standing in the doorway. His hair had several fresh snowflakes in it, as well did his coat. Sue smiled and ushered him in. "Why Mr. Dobson how are you this Christmas Day?" she said. He shrugged the flakes out of his hair and smiled and said "Oh I'm just fine…Merry Christmas to you all!" They all responded back with a cheerful "Merry Christmas!!!" and Mr. Dobson said "Well I'm just delievering our champion's official opening task uniform…the Mayor and many other workers at City Hall are personally rooting for you…as well as I am! You have got quite a fan base now…several fan websites opened up after the preliminaries last night…also people have start making shirts with you name on it…" Stevie choked and said "Really?! Why!" Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Umm…well because your parents and also your one of the youngest champions we have ever seen…and by the looks of last night, one of the most skilled…oh yes Ms. Fairfield on the fifth floor of City Hall wanted you have this…" He took a blue t-shirt out of the long package he was holding. Mr. Dobson unfolded it and on the front was a outline of Stevie's head, just in white and under it, it read Allen repressed the urge not to laugh and Stevie merely burst out in laughter. Mr. Dobson looked at them and said "What? Steviehead has become the most visited site in the Eastern coast within the past twenty four hours…people want you to make a special apperance at City Hall for a Christmas Party…" Stevie said "No thanks…seems like the sort of thing that will draw people…I'm just gonna hang here today." Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Well for you to be a champion, you sure don't want to be in limelight…understandable…well I'll be off then, farewell!" He left and Stevie took the long package from the table and opened it. He held it up and it was long cloak like windbreaker. It was black and blue and had stripes down the arms. On the front was a round Fantasic Four insignia and on the back it read "Storm 5". Ally said "That's hot what's it for?" Stevie said "Dunno…" Also inside were matching pants, fingerless gloves, and shoes. Sue said "Well Stevie go put that away and lets finish unwrapping the presents!" Stevie took the box gingerly and laid it on his bed. Once he came back out he was tackled by what seemed to be a mass of silky brown hair. Stevie gasped "M-mom!!!" Nicole beamed at him and said "Merry Christmas!!!" Stevie said "But I thought you were on tour and wouldn't be back tell June!?" She laughed and said "Well I told Jerry that since you were in the tournament and we would be performing in it, we might as well had came back!! So here I am…we just got in late last night…the girls are still sleeping though…along with Drew." Ally's bottle of perfume almost slipped out her hand and Nicole said "So…Merry Christmas my little champion!" Stevie said "How did you know?" Nicole said "Your father told me of course…first thing when you all got home…he seemed like he had to fly to tell me, couldn't just called me…" Stevie realized why his father had been gone so long that night and he said "Are you mad?" Nicole said sweetly "Of course not honey…it's not your fault…we're gonna get to the bottom of this…this just isn't coincidence…" Stevie cheered up immensly and he said "I'm glad your hear Mom!!" Nicole hugged him tightly and said "I am too…so lets open your present I got you!" Stevie said "Oh but Mom I mailed yours…" Nicole said "I already got it…so did the girls and Drew…they were really excited!!" Stevie said "Well did you like it?" Nicole grinned and said "Of course it was quite lovely…I'm glad you remebered that I love Channel No. 5!!!" Stevie grinned and said "Thanks…" Nicole turned to Johnny and said "Oh Johnny thanks…I love the earrings and the car…" Allen yelled "You got her a car!?" Johnny grinned and said "Yeah kinda…" Nicole laughed and said "Yeah the Benz is just calling out to me…but hey I got you all presents too!!!" Nicole had got Sue a large Italian cookbook (Italian food was Sue's favorite), a Louis Vutton purse, and new stailess steel rice cooker she had been wanting for months. She got Reed a very expensive satalite phone which could withstand a large nuclear rocket, a crystal beaker set, and what he had been really wanting, a new pair of wool socks to keep his feet warm while he worked late at night in lab. Ben received two box tickets to a boxing match of the century, a large winter coat from Paris that cost as much as a small speedboat, and a matching hat, scarf, and glove set. She got Ally a Gucci mailcarrier, (You'll need that for college to make the other girls jealous!), very expensive Jimmy Choo pink leather pumps, and a very lovely smelling Dior perfume. Allen received a new model handheld game system called the Playsquad X.9, which hadn't been released yet, but Nicole got it months ahead, a new jacket from a nice urban store in Spain and new silver watch. Everyonr enjoyed their gifts and spent their time amongst each other. Stevie felt like he was on air and nobody could bring him down...not even Apocalypse.


	5. Chapter 5

Fantastic Four: The Legacy of Stevie (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS...EXCEPT CHARACTERS I CREATED SUCH AS STEVIE, ALLEN, AND ETC. PLEASE DON'T STEAL. I USE THINGS FROM MY FAVORITE THINGS SUCH AS NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, AND ETC. IF YOU SEE IT GOOD FOR YOU I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. I JUST LOVE WRITING AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR FUN. ENJOY AND KEEP ON WRITING. LOVE YA!)

PROLOUGE

The clouds were beautiful… He had never been up this high before… it was all so nostalgic. He loved it, it felt like he was not even in the airplane at all, he dreamed he was soaring…actually soaring... his head fell back and his eyes closed…he was soaring…

CHAPTER ONE-NEW BEGINNINGS

"Good afternoon passengers we have arrived in New York International Airport! I hope you all have enjoyed flying American Airlines! Please enjoy your stay!" The boy got up and hoisted his large suitcase from the overhead compartment and made his way off the plane. Once the boy was in the crowded New York airport he scanned around for any sign of the people he was going to meet with. He searched for several long minutes, until he saw a tall balding man in a suit, with a sign with his name on it. The boy introduced himself and they both made their way out into the busy streets of New York. The boy climbed into the back of a long stretch Limo and they headed down a very busy street. The boy could not help but sticking his head out the window and look at the tall buildings surrounding him. He didn't even notice that the car was moving through the heavy traffic once more and in a matter of minutes the driver, named Stan said "Master Steven we are here, welcome to the Baxter Building." Stevie told "Thanks Stanley, just call me Stevie." Stevie made his way to a large building with about a million windows on it, all reflecting in the sunlight. He went inside and found a huge lobby with bronze floors and walls and many people in business suits on cell phones conducting business in fast tones. Stevie made his way to elevators looking at the tall ceiling as he went. Once inside the elevator, Stevie pushed the top most button on the panel. He could feel he gravity shifting as he rose to the 30th floor. The elevator came to halt and the doors opened, blinding Stevie with sunlight. He held his hand face to cover the blinding light, but was soon the light was obscured by a beaming blonde haired woman. Stevie didn't know if he had gone to heaven and if this was an angel, but the woman said "Stevie! Oh my look how much you've grown! Come in!" The woman dragged him into a huge living space. The woman turned around and said "Stevie, I've missed you so much!" Stevie knew who this was he hugged her and said "Good to see you too, Aunt Sue." Stevie followed her into a huge living room, where a brown and gray haired man was sitting on the couch, with papers scattered over the brown coffee table. Sue touched him on the shoulder and said "Reed, he's here." She turned him toward Stevie, and the man stood up and went toward him. He shook his hand and hugged him and said "Welcome Stevie, I haven't seen you since you were little, you've gotten so big!" Stevie said smiling "Good to see you Uncle Reed." Sue directed Stevie toward a hallway and told him "Now your things have already been brought up, and your room is second door on the right." Stevie thanked his aunt and uncle and made his way toward his room. He turned the cold metal knob of the door and stepped inside. The room was decorated in blue, Stevie's favorite color, and a large bed was adorned in fresh sheets in the middle of the room. He set his backpack in the corner and looked around. He plopped on his bed, which he found very comfortable. He looked at the nightstand next to him and saw a picture of his father, with a large motocross trophy, beaming, in his hand. Stevie studied the picture for a moment and began thinking how his father would be. He was already nervous for meeting him in a long time, so he decided to think about something else. He got up from the bed and made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtains and found he had a perfect view of the city. Stevie had to breathe for a moment, just to soak in all that he was experiencing right now. New York was nothing like Boston. He made his way back out the room after several minutes, and he saw a dirty blonde haired boy sitting with his aunt and uncle. The boy turned around and saw Stevie and instantly jumped up to greet him. He shook his hand quite violently while speaking in fast tones. "Hey Stevie I'm Allen, your cousin, welcome to New York!" Stevie gasped for air and said "Thanks." Sue rapped Allen on the head with a magazine and said "Enough Allen, now you boys hungry? It'll be awhile tell dinner." Allen said "Mom you know I am." Stevie said "I guess so." Sue said "Good, now Stevie you are welcome to anything in this house, just don't go messing around in your uncle's lab, I don't want you to lose an arm or better yet to grow four more." Stevie laughed nervously and sat down at the table while Sue made some sandwiches for Allen and him. Stevie enjoyed his time with his aunt, cousin, and uncle. They talked and laughed for a couple of hours, and by the time Sue looked up, it was already six o'clock. She sprang up and said "I better get started on dinner! They will be home at seven!" Stevie asked her if she needed any help, but she told him to just relax. Stevie felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about his father. He tried to stay in the conversation with Allen and Reed, but his mind just kept wandering. The house was filled with the smells of baked chicken, pepper, and fresh herbs. Stevie could feel his stomach growling, the sandwiches seemed ages ago. Sue set the table and called them all to dinner. Stevie sat down with Allen and Reed while Sue put creamy mashed potatoes in front of them. Reed eyed them hungrily and motioned to get a little taste, but his hand was quickly slapped by Sue. She sat the chicken, broccoli casserole down and sat down also. She said "They should be coming right about- BRRRZ! The elevator bell rang loudly and Stevie motioned to hear if his father was coming. He heard footsteps, his heart start pacing… someone was coming around the corner…it was- A girl? A dark cream colored girl was standing in the living room on a cell phone talking very loudly. "Okay Mel, I'll call ya later girl, yeah, okay, t.t.y." She closed the phone and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Stevie and said "Hello everyone" apparently not noticing him, until Sue kicker her under the table. She yelled "Ouch! Aunt Sue! Oh! Hi there Stevie Im Allyson, but you can call me Ally. Im Ben's daughter, you'll meet him in a minute." She shook his hand and tucked in for dinner. There was another loud ring and this time Stevie could here two footsteps. One was very loud and thick sounding. Stevie stayed turned around, he could feel his head sweating. He ducked under the table to act like he was tying his shoe, and then he heard voices. "Im telling you Ben, she was a model! She had the look and everything!" A very gruff voice responded and said "I don't know Johnny, what model works in a diner?" Stevie knew his father was here, for he had heard his name. Sue said "You all went to a diner?! I cooked this big dinner!" Johnny said nothing he was more interested in the spot Stevie was sitting. Ben said "Calm down Susie, we just went for coffee." Stevie could not pretend any longer because Johnny had called his name. "Stevie…" Stevie turned around slowly, his heart racing, and was facing his father. There was an awkward silence in the room. Stevie's mouth was dry; he didn't know what to say. Johnny broke into a wide grin and outstretched his arms and said "Give your old man a hug!" Stevie got up and went into his father's arms. He held him close; Stevie could hear his heart beating fast as well. He whispered "I've missed you…" Stevie could feel his warmth, which was much warmer than any hug he had all day. Stevie could smell him, his smell of some cologne and a bit of motor oil. Sue sniffled, so did Ben. Stevie just noticed that a huge living rock was standing there. Stevie didn't panic though, he just introduced himself. The rock man said "Im Ben Grimm, or better known as the Thing, and if you ever need me im here." Sue said while wiping her eyes "Yes…sniff…Stevie your UNCLE Ben is here as well." She put emphasis on uncle, and Johnny said "C'mon lets eat, Im starving!" They all sat down, Johnny sat the opposite of Stevie and they began to eat. They all talked and laughed and Stevie found himself full and very sleepy. Johnny yawned loudly and said "Well folks I think it's time to be hitten the old hay." Sue said "I agree we do have a big day tomorrow!" Allen said "What's going on? Ow!" Ally hit Allen hard on the shoulder and motioned to Stevie. Stevie didn't see it though, because he was busy talking to Reed about nuclear fusion. Allen heard some of their conversation and interrupted them and said "Stevie you know about that stuff?!" Stevie said "Yeah…why?" Allen said "Well it's just that dad and mom are about the only nerds here, not saying that you are, but you actually **know** about that stuff?" Stevie replied again "Yeah." Allen whistled softly and said "Hey Uncle Johnny you got a regular genius!" Johnny patted Stevie on the back and said "That's my boy." After a couple of minutes they all went to bed, and Stevie bid everyone good night. He made it into his room and almost forgot to call his mother. He pulled from the zipper of his backpack, his cell phone and pressed the call button. After several rings, his mother picked up and said "Hello Stevie?" Stevie sat down on the bed and said "Yeah mom it's me." She sighed and said "Oh thank goodness, I thought you almost forgot! Me and the girls just finished up on stage." Stevie sighed and said "Well Im just checking in before I go to sleep." His mother said "Okay, are you alright, your father hasn't poisoned you or anything?!" Stevie laughed and said "No mom, he is really happy to see me." She sighed in relief "Yes, well he hasn't seen you in awhile…you enjoying yourself?" Stevie responded "Yes everyone here is so nice." She paused for a minute and said "Well, honey I love you and I promise I won't be on tour long okay?" Stevie said "Okay mom, love you, see you soon." She said "Okay love you too, be careful, tell everyone I said hello." Stevie yawned and said "Okay good night." CLICK! He closed the phone and plugged it on the charger. He changed into his pajamas, and laid down on the bed. Stevie stared out the huge window for a moment then turned on his side, thinking to himself. He only rolled one more time. Then it was black…

CHAPTER TWO-TEARS OF A BROKEN HEART

Stevie dreamed he was in a dark room, with metal walls, a dark cloaked figure was telling him to come closer…he walked forward and then the dark figure raised his hand. He couldn't breathe…he was dying…the figure raised another hand, a flash of light…He was…"GASP! Stevie sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat. He felt his head, it was pulsing with pain. What a strange dream? He could not understand what would cause him to dream like that. It felt so real, he felt like he was really dying. Stevie got up and looked at the time from the glow of his cell phone. It was only 3:45…3:45! Stevie realized he had been fifteen for hours now! Stevie made his way to the restroom across the hall. He used the toilet and washed his hands. Stevie looked in the mirror at himself, still thinking about the dream. It was so strange! He didn't know what else to do so he just splashed some cold water on his face, to clear his head. He wiped his face with his undershirt and made his way back to his room. When he entered the room, his father was sitting on his bed looking sideways out the window. Stevie was startled at his company; he thought for sure he was the only one awake. Johnny said "You know Stevie, Im surprised why you didn't ask why I didn't come visit you tonight." Stevie said "Well…I didn't…think…you…" Johnny turned around to face him now and said "Come sit down." Stevie motioned to the place where his father's hand was. Johnny looked at Stevie and said "Happy Birthday." Stevie said "Thanks…um…dad you okay?" Johnny kept looking at him and said "Oh yeah Im fine, excellent, Im the happiest man in the world right now because you're here." Stevie gave a little smile and opened his mouth to say something, but could not think of anything. Why was this so difficult for him? Johnny only laughed and said "Its okay you're new to this whole dad thing, so am I." Stevie asked "So you're a motocross champion huh?" Johnny puffed out his chest in pride and said "Yeah three times in a row." Stevie laughed and said "That's cool…I used to watch you when I was younger." Johnny said."Oh really, wanna come hang out the dirt arena and see your old man at work?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah!" Johnny rubbed his head and said "Okay." Johnny stared at him again and said "Stevie, I want to apologize to you I- "Forget about it." Stevie interrupted him. Johnny said "No, this needs to be said, Stevie Im sorry for leaving you and- "I said forget about it, dad." Stevie said. Johnny stared at him with a puzzled look on his face and asked "Aren't you mad at me?" Stevie put on a fake smile and said "Not at all, I understand." Johnny still looked puzzled and said "Do you Stevie? Being a superhero doesn't make up for the fact I left you and your mother." Stevie said "Well things happen, she not innocent of running off too...she is a superhero as well and a mega music star!" Johnny looked at Stevie examining him closely. Stevie could feel his fist clinching and burning tears in his eyes. He said through gritted teeth "It's not like I thought you had forgotten about me, or died!" Johnny could feel his own eyes burning and said "Stevie…I…had…responsibilities..." Stevie said "I can wait! The world is about to explode, but I can wait!" Streaming tears were flowing out his eyes, Johnny just sat there. Stevie was cursing himself quietly. He didn't like for people to see him cry, especially his father, he didn't want him to think he was a weak little crybaby. Johnny gripped Stevie tight. Stevie could feel the heat from his bare chest and cried only harder. Stevie sobbed "Where did you go?!" Johnny sighed, his eyes glistening "Im sorry…Stevie…" Stevie stayed there tell sunrise…

CHAPTER THREE-BIRTHDAY WISHES, CROWDS, AND THE TORCH'S KID!

When the sun came up, the whole house was moving. Stevie slept in along with Allen and Ally. When they got up, breakfast was waiting for them on the dining table. They all sat down, while Sue put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes dripping with syrup and butter. Stevie's pancakes had chocolate chips on them, arranged to spell "Happy Birthday". Stevie smiled and said "Thanks Aunt Sue!" Sue was stirring more batter and said "Your welcome sweetie." Allen said "So Stevie what do you want to do today?" Stevie finished chewing his bacon and said "Dunno, guess I could check out the city." Ally said "That could be fun, I heard that was some special event going on in the city." Reed who was sitting on the couch, reading the paper and sipping very black coffee, said "Oh yes it's the Summer Music Parade, we are supposed to make a special appearance." Sue sighed and said "I wanted to be off today, since its Stevie's birthday." Reed said "I know we just have to pop in right fast and leave." Sue sighed once more and said "Alright, I guess we can." Reed sipped some more coffee and said "It's not really all of us they want to see, Johnny more specifically." Sue added more batter into the griddle and said "Figures the streets must are gonna be crowded just to see The Human Torch." Allen whispered to Stevie "I don't know if you have noticed, but Uncle Johnny is the city's hottest bachelor, he has a date almost every night!" Stevie said "I noticed the big GAP poster with him in only a hoodie and jeans, with the supermodel touching his chest." Allen laughed and went back to eating. Sue said "Actually Johnny is still sleeping, Ben is working out downstairs." Reed said "Well Johnny better get a move on if we are gonna go to- Sue yelled "Reed shut up that's a surprise!" she said jerking her head toward Stevie. Stevie didn't notice he was talking to Ally about her favorite music group. "I absolutely love them! The Pretty Kitties are the ultimate girl group! I'm going to see them when they come here!" Stevie choked on his orange juice and said "Mo- I mean they're coming here?!" Ally eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…why?" Stevie quickly said "Oh nothing I just figured they would be over in Japan or somewhere." Ally said "Oh no they are gonna be here in a couple of months." Stevie only continued eating, and Reed said "Oh no they didn't! Dammit!" Sue said "What's wrong honey?" Reed said "They killed that secretary that was on the Witness Protection Program, who saw that Judge killed." Sue said "Oh no, but I thought she was in hiding?" Reed said "They found her, those dirty- "What's all the yelling about? I thought someone died?" Johnny was standing in the hallway yawning and scratching his head. Sue said "Someone did die Johnny, that secretary woman." Johnny said "Hmm did I date her? I don't remember?" "Very funny Johnny" Sue said coldly. Johnny just walked in the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of bacon and pancakes, and sat in front of Stevie. Sue and Reed continued talking; Stevie just stared at his plate, still thinking about his dream. Johnny interrupted his train of thought and asked "Hey you okay champ?" Stevie looked up and put on another fake smile and said "Im fine just great!" Johnny just smiled and continued eating. After breakfast, they all got cleaned up and dressed and headed toward the parking lot. On the elevator Allen asked "Where's Uncle Ben?" Sue said staring at the panel "He said he'll meet us at Times Square." Allen said "Oh, okay." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stood in a huge parking lot with about twenty different cars. Stevie whispered "Wow." Allen said "C'mon Stevie!" Stevie followed Allen toward a row of cars. Allen turned around when they stopped in front of a big black Lincoln. "Aren't you gonna ride with your dad to the festival?" Stevie doubled around to see a shining red Porsche and his father opening the doors. Stevie walked over there and said "Um…dad…can…I…-Johnny raised an eyebrow and said "Can you ride with me? Of course you don't have to ask!" Stevie got in and buckled his seat belt. It smelled so good in here he thought to himself. He ran his hand on the smooth gray leather interior. Johnny got in and buckled up and said "Ready?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah." A ramp descended from the air and they were off. Once they made it to Times Square, people were all on Johnny's car. Women throwing underwear and bras, jumping trying to get inside the car. Stevie awed in amazement on how popular his father was. They parked and got out the car. They walked down a carpet, thousands of media press was tearing down upon them. Security guards were trying control the crowd, and Johnny kept waving to the crowd. He blew flaming hearts to the girls, and some of them literary fainted. One press asked "Johnny Storm, who is this child with you?" Johnny laughed and said "Funny thing is this child yeah he's my son." This only contributed to the craziness of the crowd. The media tried to even get Stevie to talk, but Johnny pushed him further out of the crowd. They all met in the center of the big festival. Stevie and Allen stood together as not to get separated as the Fantastic Four got ready for their big entrance. People were eying Stevie closely and Allen said "C'mon lets go inside for a minute." They went inside the huge visitor's center and found a small metal table to sit at. Stevie sighed deeply and Allen said "Don't worry about it, this happens all the time." Stevie said "I don't want people to start asking me questions." Allen said "They won't, at least I hope not" he said staring at the window with many people looking in. Allen said "Well I guess you can't blame them, I mean New York's number one bachelor has a kid! And they can't deny you're not his because you both look alike." Stevie took aback to this and said "Really?" Allen said "Yeah haven't you noticed? There are only small distinctions between the two of you." Stevie looked in the glass window at his blurry reflection to see if Allen was right, but he couldn't with all the people standing in front of it. After several long minutes the crowd began getting excited again as the festival started. Allen and Stevie went back outside and moved amongst the crowd to see if they could spot their parents. It was so crowded they could barely see the stage where they were standing. The festival was hosted by radio personal DJ Quickspin of 89.9 The MIX radio station. He went to the mic and began to speak. "Alright ya'll need to get hype, cause we got the F4 in here! Make some noise!" The crowd went wild; Johnny sent more flaming kisses at the crowd. More and more girls fainted and threw more underclothes. Sue looked disgusted and motioned to Reed with a look like "Im ready to go." Stevie couldn't agree with her expression more because crowds made him uncomfortable already, and most people were still looking at him. The festival was about to begin, but before it did DJ Quickspin got to the mic again. "So yo Johnny is it true? You gotta a kid man?" Johnny just stepped forward with a smile and said "Yes New York, Johnny Storm is a father." The crowd screamed more thongs were thrown in the air. Johnny took the mic from DJ Quickspin and said "Hey Stevie c'mon up here! Where is he? Stevie!!" Stevie sank down, he didn't want to the center of attention. But a spotlight was shining down in his face, he covered his face. Stevie made his way to the stage reluctantly, while hundreds of women stared with smiles and pointed at him. He stepped on the stage and was instantly embraced into the grip of his father's arm. Johnny began talking once more and said "Ladies and gentlemen this is my son Stevie! Ain't he a little champion?" Women went wild and start screaming. Suddenly they rushed the stage. Johnny held back Stevie, while Sue put a forcefield up to block the crowd. They all bounced away from the stage. Sue yelled to Johnny "Johnny get him outta here!" Johnny led Stevie to the back of the stage, and found a safe place for him. Stevie caught his breath and Johnny did as well. "You okay big guy?" Johnny asked looking concerned. Stevie said "I think so, Im not a big fan of crowds." Johnny said "Sorry about that, well I think the crowds been subdued we can go." They left the back way just in case, and made it toward the car. Sue, Allen, Ben, Ally, and Reed made it toward their cars as well. Johnny whispered to himself "Here we go…" Sue rounded on him and began yelling "What the hell Johnny?! You almost got Stevie trampled! You okay honey?" she said touching his face gingerly to see if he was hurt. Stevie smiled and said "Im okay." Johnny and Stevie got in the car and followed Reed and Sue to the mall. Stevie had never been to a mall as big as the one in New York. New York was nothing like Boston. Johnny told Stevie to get anything he wanted. Ally took him to a clothes store, and helped him pick out some clothes. "You'll need some for school in a couple of months!" she exclaimed to him, looking at a pink Von Dutch hat, that she thought would match a polo she had at home. Stevie then was taken by Allen to an electronics store. He brought a new game system and twelve new games. "You'll need something to do while the adults are saving the city!" Allen exclaimed to him, while buying a new faceplate for his phone. Stevie had enough of the mall after about two hours and they all made their way out of the mall. Ally was upset she didn't hit the shoe sale in Macy's, but she was relieved when she found it lasted through Friday. They all made their way to Kyoto Sushi and Japanese Steak House for Stevie's birthday dinner. They ordered their food, Ben ordered about everything on the menu, and talked amongst each other while waiting for their food. Ally talked about what the cheerleading squad plans to do this year at school, Johnny and Reed were talking about some experiment involving rocket fuel. Ben and Sue were laughing about a joke Ben had heard while on Main St. Stevie and Allen were discussing the video games he had just got. "I don't know what I wanna to play first?!" Allen said "I know lets try Ghosts of War 3, I heard it got an 8 out of 10 on Their food came and they all prepared to eat. Johnny looked at what Sue was eating and said "Don't you think that's kind of…um…I don't know gross?" Sue had just eaten a calamari roll and she said "It doesn't taste that bad." Allen laughed and said "If you close your eyes and hold your nose." Sue glared at him, and Ally was picking seaweed from her steak and rice bowel. Ben was already on his fifth plate and told Ally "You better eat that it'll help digestion!" Ally looked at the green plants in disgust and said "Yeah if I don't puke first." Reed passed the hot mustard to Johnny, but Johnny pushed it away and said "I hate hot mustard!" Stevie was handed the mustard at the same time by Allen and said the same thing. Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and laughed. "Well that's another thing you two have in common…Im sorry I can't eat this." Ally pushed away her plate and folded her arms. Allen said in a mocking voice "Oh what's wrong too many carbs?" Ally said scathingly "Shutup Allen, its not that, it just smells of seaweed!" Stevie said "Well here add some of this Wasabi; it should help with the smell." Ally said "Really? I guess it couldn't hurt." She added thick black sauce to her bowel and began eating. "This taste much better!" she exclaimed. After their dinner they paid and left the restaurant. Minutes later they returned to the Baxter Building, and once inside, Stevie thought of his bed awaiting him. Once on the topmost floor Stevie bade everyone goodnight and headed for his room. He was stopped by his Ben's voice saying "Hold it kiddo you haven't even had your cake yet." Stevie turned around to see every one around a huge birthday cake grinning at him. Johnny said "Oh almost forgot." He pointed a finger at the candle and they ignited instantly. The glow of candle light around the room, and his family smiles filled Stevie with warmth. Stevie could not contain his happiness. Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and said "Make a wish." Stevie blew out the candles but he had everything he wanted right here.

CHAPTER FOUR- STEVIE'S GIFTS

After about two weeks in New York, Stevie became used to the city and the Baxter Building. Also there wasn't any crime in the city right now, which was good for Johnny who wanted to spend quality time with Stevie. He took him work with him, which Stevie enjoyed very much. After work they would always go for ice cream or pizza, which they would have to sneak because Sue wouldn't have been upset if they had already eaten before she cooked. Stevie also got calls from his mother frequently when she was on a break or on the tour bus. Stevie chose not to confront her about news about her coming to perform here; she probably wanted to surprise him. Allen and Stevie went to movies, arcades, and just hanged out. They were coming home from the arcade one day and Allen asked as they walked in the door, "Hey Stevie do you have any powers?" Stevie froze and asked suspiciously "What do you mean?" Allen said "You know like superhuman powers, I mean everyone here does, both your parents have them, you should too." Allen said "Here I'll show you mine." Allen put down his bags and walked over to the couch. He clasped his hands together and slammed them on the couch. There was a blinding blue light and the couch instantly turned into a bed. Stevie gasped "Whoa!" Allen stood back up and turned and smiled at Stevie. "Reality Warping! Cool ain't it?!" Sue came from the elevators with fresh laundry and saw the couch. "Stop showing off Allen and put the couch back." Allen clasped his hands once more and this time a golden light surrounded the couch. It was whole once more and Allen turned back to Stevie and said "Well whats yours?" Stevie just sat down and said "I don't like to talk about them…" Allen plopped in the chair next to him and said "Oh come on, they can't be that bad…what can you do turn into a slug or something?" Stevie looked at the floor and said "Well no…I wish…" Allen opened his mouth to say something else, but the elevator bell rang loudly and interrupted him. Reed, Ben, and Johnny all walked in groceries in their hands. Sue met them and took some from their hands. "Thank you boys, I needed these lemons to make this new pie I'm making." Ben sat two heavy sacks on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer out the fridge. He sat down with Allen and Stevie and turned on the TV. "Anything good on fellas?" he asked while popping the cap of the frosty beer. Allen and Stevie just hunched their shoulders and watched Ben flick through stations. The elevator bell rang again, and Ally was home on her phone, which she was most of the time. Ben flicked passed MTV which had the Pretty Kitties new video premiere. "Leave it!" she yelled to Ben. Ally screamed in excitement to which Allen and Stevie covered their ears. Ben just flicked past. Ally said "Hello Melodi? Yeah I saw it too! I know! We have got to go see them!" Ally ran in her room and they could still hear her talking, giggling, and screaming on the phone. Allen said "Girls and their groups, those cat girls are pretty hot though…" Stevie was thinking about his mother, when he was called by Allen "Hello Stevie, anybody home?" Stevie double looked around and said "Who…um…yeah I was listening, nothing good on right?" Allen said puzzled "No…I was saying- "Dinner time!" Sue called in the kitchen. Everyone sat down and got ready for dinner. Ally eventually came out her room, and sat down. Dinner was good tonight, it always was, they had meatloaf, roast potatoes, and buttery rolls. Also a side of three cheese macaroni and sweet corn on the cob. Stevie felt full once again and was very sleepy. Before he could get up a huge alarm rang and red lights flashed. Stevie fell to the floor startled and Reed said "Dammit! Alright Fantastic Four move out!" The adults all got up and scrambled to a panel next to the elevator. The wall slid back and Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben stepped in. Sue called "Ally look after the boys! We'll be back soon as possible!" The wall slid back in place and they could hear an elevator falling fast to the ground. Stevie and Allen rushed to the window to see the Fantasticar and Johnny's flaming body streaking through the sky to the middle of the city, which was smoking and glowing burning red. Stevie whispered "Whoa…" Allen said "Oh that's nothin' once they straight jumped from this window and flew all the way to Liberty Island. Stevie kept looking at the place where the city was smoking, which was now flashing different colors. "Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. Allen said "Oh yeah! They are the Fantastic Four after all!" Stevie still looked worried, and Allen said "If you want, we could go see if you want…" Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Can we do that?" Allen said "Well…technally no, but I have seen them fight before." Stevie said "Well if you say they'll be okay… I guess I can be alright." Stevie went to bed minutes later, but could not sleep because worrying about his family. He hadn't worried like this since his mother stopped a huge monster from eating the whole east coast and didn't come home for three days. Stevie tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. He looked at the clock at saw it was already past midnight. He turned over and looked out his window. His eyes closed for a moment…he dreamed he was in the dark room again…he couldn't breathe…GASP! Stevie grabbed his throat to see if there was some hand holding his air tubes. He returned to earth and looked at the clock, it was only two thirty and there still was no sign of the Fantastic Four at home. Stevie got up and looked out his window. He couldn't see anything, because the battle was on the other side of the building. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak without waking up Allen or Ally, but suddenly the elevator door opened. Stevie's reaction was to run out but he stopped himself. He could hear footsteps, so he leaped into his bed and laid on his left side. His doorknob was turning, his heart was beating fast. It was Johnny, battle worn and bleeding checking in on Stevie. He closed the door, once he made sure everything was okay. Stevie was trying to connect the pieces together. The city hasn't been attacked for weeks, and he was having weird dreams. Were they connected?

CHAPTER FIVE-THE REVELATION OF HIS MOTHER

The next day Stevie, Allen, and Ally were the only ones up. They all made bowels of cereal, except for Allen he had waffles and sat down and talked about last night. "I think it was the Mole Man causing havoc cause dad's got a big gash that looks like it came from a drill." said Ally munching on low fat Yogurt Crunch. Allen wiped syrup from his mouth and said "I dunno, mom's got a pretty big burn on her arm, coulda been Dragon Man." Stevie didn't know what to say because he neither knew of whom they were talking about. They got dressed after they ate and Ally told them she'd needed to go to the mall. "You guys wanna get out today? This would be your only chance; they'll stay sleep for rest of the day." They agreed and followed Ally to the parking lot. Ally had a pink and black Mini Cooper which could only fit about three people, so luckily it was exactly that amount of people. They zoomed off and Ally put in her favorite Pretty Kitties c.d. and began singing. Stevie only looked out the window mumbling the words as the song played. Allen looked in rear view mirror at him and asked "You know these songs?" Stevie said "Well…yeah…kinda…only because I was there when they recorded most of them." Ally said "What?! How Stevie!" Stevie squirmed a little and said "Well, it because…the lead singer is my mom." Ally halted the car and screamed in excitement. Cars on the road shifted to avoid her sudden stop and shouted nasty things, but Ally kept screaming. Ally pulled over in front of a Starbucks and immediately called her friend. "Hello Mel, yeah girl guess what I found out, you'll never believe it, you know my cousin who is in town? Well guess what his mom is Nicole from the Pretty Kitties!" The screaming happened once more, from both ends and Ally leaped over the seat and hugged Stevie tightly. She put the phone on speaker and said "Now c'mon Stevie, you're my favorite cousin" she said. Allen took aback to this and said "Stevie's been here only about a month and he's already your favorite cousin?!" Ally said "Shutup Al, anyway Stevie can you get us tickets? Pleease?" Stevie sighed and said "Of course." More screaming endued and Ally leaped back into the driver's seat and sped off. When they returned home, all the adults were up looking tired. Reed had bandages on his arm, Ben had a bag of ice on his back, and Sue was rubbing IcyHot on her shins. Johnny had a bandage around his left wrist and a taped gauze pad above his right eye. Ally said "Oh my gosh! You guys look worse than when I saw you!" Allen whistled and said "You guys got into a real scuffle last night, didn't you? I haven't seen you all beat up this bad since Doctor Doom's last battle." Stevie looked up and said "I've heard of him! He's that metal dude!" Reed shook his head and said "Yes Doctor Doom was once our friend but ever since he was hit by the cosmic storm he changed." Stevie asked "That's how you all got your powers right?" Ben said "Yeah…ow my achin' back…" Ally's eyes welded up with tears and she rushed over to her father. "Oh daddy you rest up we'll take care of you all!" Johnny's wrist began to bleed through the bandagings and Stevie said "Dad you're bleeding!" Johnny looked at his wrist and said "Oh well I better…ow!" Johnny immediately sat back down and gripped his waist. Reed said "Don't move Johnny, I think you've got a broken rib." Stevie's eyes widened in horror at their pain. Johnny looked up at Stevie's expression and gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry this doesn't happen all the time." Allen said "Who was it who attacked you guys last night?" Reed said in a stern voice "Don't worry about Allen." Allen hunched back in his chair and said "Nobody ever tells me anything." Sue said "Honey you don't need to worry about it." Stevie just slumped in a chair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes in confusion and tried to decipher why these things were happening…

CHAPTER SIX- THE POWER OF STEVIE STORM!!!

No sooner the city had been attacked, more outbreaks of crime happened in the city, and more heroes went down. The X-Men had several major members out of commission, Spiderman had broken a leg and fractured spine and many more heroes were severely damaged. What was happening to the city? The Fantastic Four recovered in a couple of days, thanks to Reed's regeneration chambers. They were back on the grind of being heroes and came back with less injuries, but battle worn still the same. Stevie kept having weird dreams, he didn't know why. One day Stevie was reading in the Baxter library, and his father found him. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting across the table from him. "Oh nothing just reading up on dreams, why?" he said flipping the pages. Johnny said "Well we are going to buy school supplies in about an hour, schools in a week, you excited?" Stevie flipped through more pages and said "I guess, but then again who's ever excited about going back to school?" Johnny said simply "Reed." Stevie laughed and followed his father out of the library. About thirty minutes later they all got ready to go to the store to get school supplies. On the way their Stevie saw girls wearing shirts saying "I heart Torch's kid" the heart being made to look like it was burned in. Johnny said "Don't worry about, after all you are the Human Torch's kid!" Stevie gave a nervous smile and leaned back and enjoyed the ride. When they arrived at the store, crowds of people were around when they got out. Women rushed them and didn't grab Johnny, but Stevie. "Wow you look just like him?" one woman with blonde hair and dark red lipstick said pulling his cheeks. "Hey cutie wanna get your dad's number for me and call me mommy?" said another with brown hair and blue eyes. Johnny appeared from the air and grabbed Stevie by the collar and zoomed him inside the store doors. Sue made sure Stevie was alright and Johnny came inside, blowing kisses of fire to the crowd. Security blocked the doors and Johnny sighed. Sue stood there with a stern look on her face. Johnny look nonplussed and said "What?" Sue said savagely "This is what happens when you announce to the entire city of New York you have a son." Johnny said "They would have found out eventually." Sue said "I'd rather take eventually." They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the shopping trip. After about an hour or so they left the store the crowd had left when they figured out they weren't getting in. Suddenly Reed's watch made a loud buzzing sound and flashed red. "We gotta go team!" Johnny looked at Stevie and Allen and said "What about them?" Sue sighed and said "They'll have to go and hide somewhere." Allen jumped with his fist in the air and said "Alright finally some action!" Reed said "You're not fighting, you're hiding! Let's go!" Sue summoned the Fantasticar and told them to hop in the back. Johnny flew off before them and they were off. At the scene there were armed men in metal costumes and a tall man covered in metal and purple cloth. Sue. Reed, and Ben got out and Sue told the boys to stay put. "Damn we always get left out!" swore Allen. Stevie only watched in amazement as his family fought. Johnny threw several dodgeball sized fireballs at three of the armed men. Reed dodged laser blasts and Sue reflected several shots back at the purple clothed man. He laughed a deep dry laugh and said "Fantastic four! Ha! Is this all you all are capable of?" Reed said "What do you want Cyborano!?" He only laughed as he blasted Sue's force field apart and watched her fly into Reed's arms. Allen yelled "You dirty bastard!" He jumped out the Fantasticar and clasped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. The blue light surrounded the ground and a long spear rose from the ground. Allen rushed to the purple man, while vaulting over several metal men. He slashed them all in the face, they fell over and the purple man sent laser blasts at Allen. He ducked and dodged them and rushed them. The man only laughed and grabbed Allen by the throat. Reed screamed "No!" Cyborano merely laughed and squeezed his throat. Johnny and Ben rushed toward him, but they were taking forever. Stevie didn't know what to do… his heart was racing. He slammed his fists on his lap… ZOOM! Before Johnny and Ben arrived Stevie was crouched down in front of the purple man. All three of them said "What!" SLAM! Stevie had kicked the man up into the air. The man's metal armor cracked and his chin was broken. Ben, Sue, Reed, and more importantly Johnny gaped in amazement. Stevie took a battle stance and said "C'mon that all you got?" The man grabbed his jaw and said "You…broke…that was titanium!" Stevie said "Felt like marshmallow to me…now come on I don't have all day." Allen said "Whoa Stevie you know kung fu or something?" Stevie laughed and said "I know more than that, now get back." The man stood back up and popped his knuckles and said "Well kid now your dead! HAAAAA!" He sent more lasers and Stevie simply jumped and dodged them. Stevie put his hand out and grabbed his inner arm. "Now this will be over in a flash, no offense." A blue light charged on the end of his palm, and released to shoot a large beam of energy. The man screamed in pain. Stevie fell to ground and said "Whew glad that over!" He turned smiling toward his family, all gaped at him. Allen who was still on the ground said "Well that's **way** better than turning into a slug!!" Sue said "Oh my god, Stevie you…" Ben yelled "Way to go kid!" The ground suddenly exploded and the metal man rose in the air, his armor blasted through and yelled "This is why I hate kids!" He summoned a huge purple meteor and Reed yelled "Get back everyone!" Everyone ran back all but Stevie. Johnny screamed "Stevie get over here!" Stevie smiled and said "Big things do come in small packages." The metal man said "What are you mocking me! You little brat I'll kill you!" He launched the meteor at Stevie. Stevie just drew back his leg and sighed and soon as it was in his face he kicked it. The meteor exploded in the sky and this just made the man angrier. Stevie said "What a loser, you wasted all that energy! Hmph! Well time to end this." Stevie stepped forward with his hands in his pockets and said "Now I only tried this a couple times, Im not at good as my dad." The metal man said "Screw you! You're dead!" He shot more lasers at Stevie and they exploded around him. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and Sue screamed "Stevie!" Once the cloud disappeared, Stevie was standing there with a blue aura around him and his arms crossed in front of his face. His hair flew up and very hot wind start blowing everywhere. The ground beneath Stevie crumbled and rose. Little pebbles floated in front his face and melted. Stevie's arms flew down and his eyes were electric blue and his hair flying everywhere. It looked like the blue aura turned into a weird blue fire that was sparking with electricity. The metal man said "What the hell!" Stevie was gone in a flash of lighting and was in front of the man. He punched him in the air with a sound of thunder. The man floated in the air screaming in pain. Another flash, another sound of thunder, this happened about a hundred times a second. Reed lost count while gaping at this incredible power in front of him. The Fantastic Four couldn't believe their eyes. The man finally hit the ground making a huge crater on impact. He gasped in tremendous pain. He made a motion to move but another flash and a sound of crashing thunder hit him when Stevie's fist landed in the middle of his chest. This made a greater crater and wind, dust, and pebbles flew everywhere. They all had to cover their eyes. Out of the dust came the metal man's body limp, rolled on Reed's feet. Stevie stepped out the dust, returned to normal and said "Finally, he was troublesome." A street light fell behind the battle scene and they all gaped at him. He turned around and saw the light and said "Oh man I how am I gonna pay for that!" When they arrived home Ally was waiting at the elevator door with the phone in her hand, the remote in the other. She said "Who was that fighting?" Her voice was shaking in fear. "Was it the Silver Surfer?" Johnny shook his head and sat down and held his head in his head. Reed opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Stevie sighed and said "It was me." Ally slumped on a near by chair and said "I knew it…where did you get powers like that?!" Stevie said "I don't know, I just know Im different from other people, I mean people with powers." Allen said "Well we can see that!" Ben said "How did you go all blue like that?" Stevie looked at the ceiling and said "I call it electroflame mode, and I think it's a mixture of dad and mom's powers, besides that's not all I can do." Allen said "What else can you do?" Stevie said "Well aside from my powers, I know martial arts and…I don't know I told you I don't like talking about them, just for this very reason." Stevie walked toward the window and stared at the place where he fought, where the smoke hadn't cleared and tons of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were. "I went through this with mom a long time ago…well that time they were out of control. I still can't control them fully, I was holding back." Johnny looked up and said "You were?" Stevie said "Yeah, I didn't want it to get out of control…" Reed eyed him suspiciously and said "What will happen if they do." Stevie sighed and said "You don't wanna know…"

CHAPTER SEVEN-SCHOOL TIME

It was Monday and it was school time again, Stevie, Allen, and Ally got ready the night before. Stevie's alarm woke him at six a.m. and he showered and got dressed. He didn't have the dream again so he figured this was a sign of a good day. Allen knocked on his door and said "Hey you ready?" Stevie grabbed his jacket and said "Yeah! On my way!" He ran out and met Ally and Allen at the door. Ally said "Oh hold on I forgot my hat!" She ran back to her room and Allen said "Always has to accessorize! So Stevie you ready? East New York isn't a pushover." Stevie said "I think I can handle it…hey is my dad still sleep?" Allen said "I think so, I know my dad is sleep in the lab he sleeps down there so often." Stevie said "Im gonna go tell him bye." Allen said "Okay hurry so we wont be late." Stevie crept toward his father's door. He pushed it open slowly and walked inside. He had never been in here and he wondered why as he looked around. His walls were decorated in swimsuit models and motocross bikes. He had a whole wall dedicated to his accomplishments. Motocrosss, keys to the city, and women thongs. Stevie laughed a little and almost bumped into his bed, which had a red and gray comforter, which covered Johnny's body. He was curled into a warm ball and snored a little. His feet stuck out the comforter and he turned on his back. Stevie whispered "Dad…dad…hey…" he shook him a little and Johnny opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up and yawned and said "Whats wrong? Bad dream?" Stevie said "No I'm about to go to school, I just wanted to see you before I go." Johnny said "Oh…okay well have a good day, I'll pick you up." He gave him a hug and left…

CHAPTER NINE-WELCOME TO EAST HIGH

At school Stevie wasn't surprised at the size of the building. Everything in New York seemed so big to him. Kids were on the front lawn listening to I-pods, text messaging and running around throwing footballs. Mostly were just in their own groups talking amongst each other. Allen said "Well welcome to East N.Y. High! You ready for sophomore year?" Stevie kept looking around and said "Yeah I guess so..." Ally said "Don't worry about it, just find a group that you fit in and you'll be fine." Stevie said "Doesn't that sound kinda of cliché and not mention judgmental of the other students?" Ally whispered to Stevie "Listen Stevie we're not the only people here with powers okay, some kids already are known for having them, we are obviously, but others aren't as nice as us." Stevie looked around and said "Everyone looks pretty normal to me." Ally said "That's because they don't stay in the open like everyone…look at that girl sitting by the vending machines." Sure enough there was a brownish blonde haired girl with dirty pink Converses and grungy pink and white striped knee high socks sitting by the soda machine. She was reading a book, Stevie couldn't make out the title it was too far away, and her hair was covering most of her face. She was mumbling things to herself and looked up occasionally to stare ahead. Stevie couldn't make out what she was looking at, but for some reason he wanted to go talk to her. Ally said "Well come on the first bell is gonna ring in a minute, gotta show Stevie his locker and his home room." Stevie said "Im supposed to stop at the office first for my schedule." Allen said "Homeroom is supposed to hand them out." Stevie said "I know, but Im supposed to go…" Ally said "Well get going, you don't want to be late!" Stevie went inside and found the halls decorated in posters, club announcements, and other things. Their was a large trophy case with student and sports awards, shining, a faint smell of polish would come if you were to stand next to it. Stevie made his way to the office. Inside, a large reception desk, where a middle aged woman with graying hair in a tight bun, was typing on a laptop. Stevie made his way to the desk and said "Erm… hello I'm Stevie I'm supposed to come get my schedule." She looked up out of sharp square glasses and smiled. "Ah yes! Well here you go and welcome to East High!" Stevie took the schedule and thanked the woman and left. Before he was out the door he was stopped by a large hand. "Wait a minute young man!" Stevie turned around and met the face of a big round man. His thick brownish gray mustache flapped as he talked. "So you're Steven, our young scholar!" Stevie said "Erm…yeah but everyone calls me Stevie." He pulled up his pants and said "Well yes, but Steven sounds so much better." Stevie said "Oh…I guess so…but I- "Now Steven I expect you to join our academic decathlon, they meet every Tuesday after school!" Stevie shook his head and said "Oh well I need to really catch up on the curriculum here first…what's going on at this school? There are a lot of posters around." The principal said "Yes well a lot of upcoming events are happening at this school, some of which have nothing to do with academic learning! Im sure you won't be participating?!" Stevie gave him a fake little laugh and said "Well I better get to class." The principal gave a wide grin and said "Oh always school first! Mrs. Cadwin we might just win state this year!" Mrs. Cadwin smiled and said "Oh yes Mr. Donalson we might have a chance with this boy!" Stevie gave them another fake laugh and rushed out of the office. He walked down the hallway to find his locker and saw that if was on the third floor. Stevie bumbled up the stairs; he didn't want to be late for homeroom. Most of the kids were still in the hallways, but Stevie wanted to be a little early. He finally found his locker and put in the combination. Stevie only took a notebook, a three ring binder, and a pen to class. He didn't feel they would do much today, maybe just go over a course syllabus and get textbooks. Stevie put his backpack in his locker and headed for Room 3A. Sure enough he was one of the first ones in the class. His homeroom teacher Ms. Darbill was a lady at least in her early fifties. She wore a red shawl and had gray hair with traces of black in it. She also wore oval shaped black rimmed glasses and ruby red lipstick. Stevie got the faint impression an old librarian who read to small children in the afternoons on the weekend. The bell rang and people started to gather in the room slowly. Allen came in the room and Stevie tried to get his attention, but he was blocked by a brown haired boy shaking his hand and talking to him. Stevie took a seat in the back; he didn't want to be in the front. He didn't like being the center of attention and he surely didn't want anymore. Ms. Darbill began to talk when the late bell rang. "Well I hope we all have enjoyed are summer, but now we are in school, so lets go over my rules again for our new students." There was an outbreak of moaning and complaining. "Quiet or you all can serve detention and write them a thousand times!" Everyone hushed up, there was still slight murmurs coming from different parts of the room. Allen slumped over his seat and thought of something. Stevie was writing down what Ms. Darbill was saying and thinking about the dream. Allen pulled out his phone and text messaged Stevie to see where he was. RINGRING! Stevie's phone beeped loudly and caused others to pull out their own to see if it was theirs. Ms Darbill made a triumphant sigh and said "I see the cell phone menace has returned once more! Zack and Gabrielle phones please and I will see you in detention!" The kids dropped their phones in a small metal can with pink construction paper taped around the front labled "Confiscation Bucket". "Ah Mr. Richards, I see your cell phone is involved as well, phone please! See you in detention!" Allen dropped his in as well, a sour look on his face. Finally she came around to Stevie and said "We have a very strict policy on cell phone usage on school grounds phone please! And welcome to East High Mr. Storm!" Stevie dropped his phone in the can as well. Many students were now looking at him and whispering. "Oh my god that's really him, Torch's kid!" "He's so cute!" "He doesn't look like much to me…" This is why Stevie sat in the back… he hated being the center of attention. After first period, Stevie made his way out of Ms. Darbill's class and scouted around for Allen. Suddenly he was hit hard in the head by Allen who laughed and said "Way to go for putting your phone on vibrate!" Stevie laughed and said "Sorry I forgot, is she gonna give them back?" He eyed the room nervously and Allen said "Don't worry she'll give them back in detention, which is fifteen minutes after school." Stevie said "Oh no dad's supposed to pick me up! How is he gonna know?!" Allen said "Don't sweat it Im sure Ally still got her phone, she knows how to use it without getting caught…I don't know how she does it?" Stevie and Allen walked to their next class and it was History. "Welcome to U.S. History students… "Psst! Hey Storm!" Stevie turned around to see a blonde haired girl surrounded by giggling friends, whispering and pointing at him. She said "Hey my name's Summer Smith, you Johnny's kid right?" Stevie looked at the teacher to make sure he was paying attention to them and said "Yeah why do you ask?" Summer opened her mouth, but was interrupted by very loud giggles. "Shut up girls!" she laughed "Well I was wondering if he wanted to go on a date with my mom. Her and my dad have divorced for years, she needs to get back in the swing of things, you know what I mean?" Stevie looked confused and Summer said "Whatever the point is…where is it…ah ha! Here give him this, it has my mom's number on the back." She handed him a picture of blonde haired woman and on the back it had a number with a name "Sandy" and a big red lipstick kiss mark. Stevie told Summer "Oh okay I'll be sure to give that to him, I promise." Summer smiled and said "Thanks, maybe we can even…I don't know go on a mother/daughter and father/son date?" Stevie said nothing but just turned around. Allen said "You're not really gonna give that to Uncle Johnny are you?" Stevie shook his head so Summer wouldn't see. He crumpled the picture and stuffed inside a crevice on his desk. After second period, Stevie and Allen went all the way to the fifth floor, where the seniors were. Allen said "Lets stay together, seniors aren't so nice to anyone below a junior." Stevie could clearly see that they were not wanted because of the looks they were getting. Several tall and muscular jocks looking seniors looked like they were coming to attack them both. Allen said "C'mon Ally's class is this way." They walked down a narrow hallway, which seemed to be full of seniors. All of them eyed them both as they walked to Room 5G. Allen and Stevie entered the room and sure enough Ally was in her group sitting on top a desk listening to music. Her friends were tall and strong looking jocks, glamour girls, and straight out snobs. The jocks spotted them and immediately cut the music. "What do we have here, some training dummies?" They walked over to them and cracked their knuckles as they went. Stevie pushed Allen in front of him. He'd fight if he had too, but before they made it over there all the way Ally step in and pulled them into a corner. "What are you all doing here?! Are you all trying to get killed?!" Allen said "Stevie needs to use your phone, ours got taken by Darbill." Ally sighed and pulled out her phone. "Use it quick, I'm already in trouble for talking to you all." Stevie dialed the house, and it rang for several minutes, no one answered. Stevie tried his father's cell phone, still no answer. "Huh that's strange, no one's at home?" Ally sighed and said "They're probably out somewhere saving someone, now you all gotta leave, it's too dangerous for you all to be up here!" She shoved them out the classroom, but Stevie said "I don't need to leave, my next class is up here anyway!" Ally and Allen looked up in surprise and said "There only senior classes up here, why would your class be up here?" Stevie said "Well… because…Im taking senior classes cause I skipped three grades…heh heh…" Ally and Allen stood there with open mouths and Allen said "What else do we not know about you?!" Ally said "Well…I guess you can stay, but Allen get out of here now!" Allen groaned and left sulking, which left Ally and Stevie standing there. One of the jocks popped his knuckles again and said 'Oh cool Ally you kept us a punching bag!" Ally slapped him and said "This is my cousin, you know the one I told you about, and yeah he's taking senior classes so everyone back off unless you want to deal with me!" They all backed off and Stevie sat down in a desk and began reading his assigned reading for U.S. History.At lunch Stevie found a table with Allen and a couple of other kids and sat down. Allen was laughing when Stevie sat down and said "Hey Stevie tell Joe about the time when we saw those comic geeks at Time Square." Stevie said "The ones who dressed up Wolverine, my dad, Mystique, and Storm?" Allen said "Yeah, they tried to steal the Fantasticar and tripped on the sidewalk, sounded off the alarm and tried to put up a fight with my uncle!" They all laughed and Stevie began eating. No sooner had he taken a bite out of his chili cheese fries, he was approached by the jock from the senior floor, who had tried to fight with him and Allen. Stevie looked up and the jock said "Whatcha doin over here Steve, come eat with us!" Stevie said "Oh its okay Bruce, im okay over here." Bruce eyed the people at his table suspiciously and said "Are you sure…" Stevie smiled and said "Of course I'll call you if I have any problems." Bruce left reluctantly, looking back every occasion to see if Stevie was still okay. "Whoa Stevie you've got connections with the seniors?!" said Tom Neilson who now was staring opened mouthed at him. Allen took a bite out his apple and said "That's only because he's taking senior classes." "What!- RRINNG! The lunch bell rang and it was time for class again. Stevie exited the cafeteria and made his way to the third floor to his locker. Once he opened it he got out his books for English and a mint to freshen his breath. Allen was on the top of the stairs and said "C'mon lets go after this its time to go home!" Stevie and Allen walked to class and went inside. They found seats near the back and prepared for class to begin. Once all the students were all seated the bell rang and class began. The teacher was a dark skinned woman around her forties and wore a tight black dress. She wrote on the board her name and began talking. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Applewright and I will be your English teacher for the semester." She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard with several papers on it. "Now I'll take row and then will go over the course syllabus." She said. "I'll start from the bottom okay, Woodson, Daisy, Wilson, Jonas, Thomas, Leigh, Storm, Steven, Stevens, Sharon, Richards, Allen….Doom, Tyler." Allen and Stevie both looked at each other in shock. There was only one Doom that they knew about…Doctor Doom. He couldn't…he wouldn't…Doctor Doom has a son!!!

CHAPTER TEN- DOOM'S LINEAGE?!

Stevie and Allen rushed to the front doors and searched around for Johnny's car. No sign…Stevie hoped he hadn't run into any trouble. BEEP BEEP! Johnny's red Porsche came round the corner and Stevie and Allen both hopped in. They were both out of breath and Johnny said "What's the matter with the two of you? Run in gym today?" Allen shook his head and said gasping "No…we…just…- "Hey Stevie see ya later man!" Bruce and the whole football team were waving to him and Stevie waved back quickly and began to explain the situation, but Johnny said "Hey you already are friends with the seniors? My boy…" Stevie said "No dad listen- "Hey Stevie don't forget!" Summer and her friends were waving furiously to him, or what Stevie had thought, his father. Stevie put on a fake smile and a look like "How could I?" Johnny sped off and began toward home. "So how was the first day back? Meet any cute girls?" Allen leaned back and said "Yeah they all talked to Stevie…and they were juniors or seniors." Stevie blushed and looked down, but Johnny just laughed and said "Well he's got the old Storm charm I guess." Allen said "Yeah, wish mom's would kick in for me." Johnny said "Don't worry you've got it, you just gotta find it." Stevie interrupted as Allen was about to respond "Anyway more importantly dad, we have a boy named Tyler Doom in our class." Johnny put on a serious look and said "I've never heard of Doom having any kids, could be a coincidence of last names." He turned a corner and Stevie said "I don't know many people with the last name Doom other than that crazy doctor one." Allen said "Me too." Johnny pulled into the parking lot of the Baxter Building and said "Look Doctor Doom has been out of action for at least a year, we ran him off in our last battle." They all got out the car and entered the elevator. Stevie asked "Was he badly injured?" Johnny said "Injured is far from what happened to him, more like an inch from death." Allen said "Oh yeah that battle took a whole week to finish." Stevie said "You all fought for a week?!" Johnny said "Yeah keep in mind we were pretty banged up ourselves." Stevie whispered "I don't like you doing that…" Johnny said "Huh you say something?" Stevie clinched his fists and was shaking. Allen eyed him and asked "Are you okay?" Stevie burst out "I don't like you fighting dad!!!" No sooner had he said this the elevator door opened and Sue with a basket of fresh clothes, Reed with a paper of formulas, and Ben sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand were staring at him on the elevator. Stevie could feel their gazes and his eyes began burning with tears. "It's not fair…you all…" Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry we know what we're doing." Stevie said "Everybody keeps telling me don't worry but it makes me worry even more." Sue walked over to him and hugged him and said "Oh sweetie it's just the way it is okay, don't think about it, you just stay safe." Allen snorted and said "With his powers?! You all should be taking him, nor better yet us with you all!" Johnny opened his mouth with a smile, but Sue cut him off "No way! There will never be a day where we will take you all, it's just too dangerous!" Allen said coldly "What's the point of having powers if you can't even use them?" Sue scolded him and said "Young man you're lucky you even made it out of the last encounter with Cyberano!" Allen mumbled something, which sounded very disrespectful. "What you say?!" Sue said moving closer to him, turning partly invisible in anger. "Nothing! Gosh mom you are hearing things!" Allen said putting his hands up in surrender. Sue turned fully visible again and said "You better hope I am…now get started on your homework I don't want you all staying up late." Allen sighed and Stevie said "Um… I already finished hours ago." Allen stared wide mouthed and said "WHAT! That Geometry homework is gonna take me forever! Hey help me out!" Stevie said "Erm… Al I don't take Geometry I take College Calculus." Allen fell over in despair and Reed looked up. "Wow Stevie!" said Sue. Johnny said "Wait a minute you're only in the 10th grade, how did you- "He skipped three grades" said Ally who just walked in from the elevator. Johnny, Sue, Reed, and Ben all looked shocked. Stevie said "Hey it's not like its unheard of!" Johnny said "Yeah, but I never thought…" Ben said "Okay we know he's a genius can we let it go, it's makin the kid uncomfortable!" They dropped the subject, all but Allen and Ally who desperately needed help with their homework. "Okay Stevie how do find this?" Stevie took the Geometry page from Allen and said "Subtract the 4x" With Stevie's help Ally and Allen got done with their homework in half the time it would have taken them, according to Ally. She got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the elevator. Ben stopped her and said "Where are you going? It's almost dinner time!" Ally said "I'll be right back I gotta go to Mel's and give her ticket! Oh my god they'll be here in two months! Oh that reminds me…hey Uncle Johnny?" Johnny looked up from his motocross magazine he was reading and said "Yeah-WHAM!" Ally had punched him across the table with strong force. Everyone looked at her and Sue said "Allyson what has gotten into to you!" Ally leaped over the table and grabbed Johnny by the collar and hoisted him in the air with just a fist. Stevie looked confused and Allen said "Super Strength just like Uncle Ben." Ally shook him roughly and said "Why didn't you tell me Stevie's mom, your ex girlfriend, was lead singer of my favorite girl group!!" Johnny gasped and said "I…don't…know…was…it…a big…whoa…secret! AAAH!" Ally slung him onto the couch and turned to leave. They heard the elevator opened and close and Stevie said "Dad you okay! Hehehe…" He and Allen were laughing and Sue said "Okay boys enough! Johnny are you alright?" Johnny wiped the corner of his mouth, which had blood and said "I think…that's why I never played with Ally when she was a baby! Damn, my head is pounding!" Sue floated a ice pack toward him and he took it and said "Thanks." Ben laughed and said "My little sweetheart! Ha!"

CHAPTER ELEVEN- SCHOOLYARD FIGHT...DOOM'S RETURN!...AND JP STRANGE!

A month of school past and Ally and her friends were even more excited that the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Stevie had asked Ally and Mel to not tell anyone his mother was he had enough attention as the Human Torch's son. They promised, but Stevie still felt uneasy. He and Allen kept an eye on Tyler Doom as well, watching him at his locker, seeing his rides pick him up, things of that matter. No suspicious activity…yet Allen kept reminding him. Stevie didn't not trust him either and felt an odd feeling every time he would be close to him. Even being in the school with him, made him feel sick to his stomach. Friday was a field day, so they thought they would do some more in investigation on him. On the school lawn Stevie and Allen kept close watch on Tyler and his odd looking friends. One of the boys he hung out with was named Kerry Smith or a.k.a. Sharkskin, as referred by his friends, was a tall skinny boy with a very spiky green Mohawk. Another kid named Josh Hunter a.k.a. Big Muscle was a tall muscular boy with a dark hair and very dark eyes. A girl named Bella King was a short grimy haired girl, who always wore black lace dresses which made her look like an old witch, in Stevie's opinion. Tyler seemed to be popular amongst these people because every so often they would laugh at him. Tyler was not a bad looking boy; he was about Stevie's height and weight. Stevie eyed him suspiciously and no sooner had he looked away Tyler was in front of them. Allen looked up in surprise and Tom Neilson gasped and said "Where'd you come from?!" Tyler laughed silently and said "Shut up Neilson, I'm not over here to talk to you." Allen said "Well who are you here to talk to?" Tyler sighed and said "I've noticed you two have been following me lately" he said pointing at Stevie and Allen "I want to know why, now." His voice had a commanding tone as if he was speaking to lap dogs. Allen said "We don't need to tell you a thing, you're paranoid we haven't been following you." Tyler smiled and said "Oh really, then why did you drop you Biology homework assignment by my locker? Your locker is on the third floor, not the first." Allen stammered and couldn't find the words to say, but Stevie said "He must have dropped it by mistake; Biology class is on the first floor." Tyler smiled and said "Maybe, but I found a note on the back saying "Tyler's next class: U.S. History" can you explain that?" Stevie thought to himself "He's good…he saw right through my lie." Tyler said "You know I would watch myself if I were you two." Allen stood up with clenched fists and said "Oh yeah why's that?" Tyler laughed and said "Oh Richards sit down, your not going to anything with your powers!" Allen said "Oh so you do have powers!? So is Doom your father, uncle, cousin, great grandfather?" Stevie sighed in despair and Tyler said "Oh Richards how are your mother and father both smart, but you aren't?" Allen rushed at him but Stevie and Tom held him back. Tyler laughed "Now come on it's the truth." Stevie said still struggling to contain Allen "Leave now unless you know whats good for you." Tyler raised an eyebrow and said "Why, what is Torch jr. gonna do, burn me?" Stevie let Allen go and rushed toward Tyler. He slammed Tyler with his fist and made him fly into a nearby dumpster where his friends were. Allen shouted "Why didn't you let me do that!?" Stevie said "Sorry…looks like he's not done, and he's bringing his friends…" Sure enough Tyler's friends were walking over with him. Sharkskin was turning a blue green scaly color and Big Muscle was popping his knuckles. Bella was hovering inches of the ground, glowing with acid green energy. Tyler's right fist was surrounded by a black aura. They all prepared to attack, but suddenly an invisible force threw Shark and Muscle back. Then Bella was blasted into a wall by a beam of bluish purple energy. Tyler looked around his fist still glowing and said "JP, you bastard come out!" Stevie and Allen looked around and out of nowhere a tall dark cream colored boy with jet black hair stepped from behind a tree. His eyes were a strange golden brown color and there was a sense of power flowing through him. JP smirked and said "Still got that damned black aura don't you Tyler?" Tyler smiled evilly and said "Yeah, you almost got one too didn't you JP?" JP only smiled and said "No I'm not a totally retard like you and your father, now c'mon no powers on school grounds." Tyler spat "Shut up you don't know anything about my father!" He shot a black blast of energy at JP, but he just waved his hand lazily at it, and it disappeared. Tyler only screamed in anger and said "Don't toy with me!!" JP laughed and said "Calm down, you can't beat me, you never could." Tyler said "Im different from last year!" JP looked at him with wide eyes and said "I can sense no difference…" Tyler fired more blasts at him and JP blocked them all with ease. Several students screamed when one blast went astray and blew up a teacher's car. Now it was a commotion, students ran wild everywhere in fear, screaming. Bella fired acid green lasers from her fingertips and blew up more cars and destroyed more walls. Sharkskin was knocking over street poles, one which fell on a nearby freshman, who was unconscious. Principal Donalson was on a megaphone screaming "No powers on school grounds! Result to comply will result in immediate expulsion!!!-AAAAH!" Muscle threw a car at him and Mrs. Caldwin. They barely dodged it and the car blew out the school wall they were by. Principal Donalson hit his head on the dumpster hard and was unconscious. Mrs. Caldwin screamed "Oh my god, he's not breathing! Someone call an ambulance!!!" Sirens could be heard, screaming surrounded the whole area, the signal went out…Back at the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four had just arrived from a meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D. which was miles away from New York completely. They were tired, and glad it was the weekend. Reed sat down and leaned back and closed his eyes. Johnny put his feet up on the table and began to dose off. Ben simply slumped into his chair and turned on the TV. Sue said "Anybody hungry? I could whip up something really quick?" Reed said tiredly no that's okay Sue you go rest- BRRING! The alarm went off, Johnny sprang up, and so did Reed and Ben. Sue said "What is it now?" Reed said "Let's go team!" They all rushed out the building and into the Fantasticar. Once inside Sue said "Computer bring up the site of the event." A map appeared on all their screens and Ben said "Holy crap that's the school!" Sue said "Oh no I hope the kids aren't involved!!" Within a matter of minutes they were there and landed in the middle of the street. Allen yelled "Yeah take that Josh, you fat ass bastard!" He made three rock spikes and launched them at Muscle. Muscle got hit by two of them and blocked the other one. The Fantastic Four got out and a girl was running past them bleeding. Johnny said "Whoa hey stop! Whats going on here?" She stammered in a breathless voice "Kids with powers attacking…principal…dead…I think…kids hurt…" Sue said "Oh my god! Allen! Stevie!" Allen was hit hard with a tremor caused by Muscle when he punched the ground. Allen flew and hit the street and slid at his father's feet. "Oooh, Im gonna kill him! Oh hey dad!" Sue said "What the hell is going on? Where are Stevie and Ally?" Allen stood up and said "I told you that Tyler kid was no good he started a fight with us!" Ben screamed "Hey Stevie! Ally!" Ally came from behind a car and said "What!?" Ben said "Have you seen Stevie?" Ally said "He's over there dodging that other kid's attacks! Oh my god this is totally gonna ruin the end of the year trip for the seniors! This is all you guys fault!" she added pointing a finger at Allen. Allen took aback to this and said "He started it!" Stevie was dodging Tyler's blasts and landing kicks and punches on him. JP was still dealing with Bella and Sharkskin. He snapped his fingers and an orange bolt of energy flew at Shark, frying him, and leaving him unconscious. Bella threw black energy at him, blasting him backwards. She prepared to attack, and a girl with dirty pink Converses with a large book was sitting under a tree muttering to herself. "I hope this works…" Bella brought down a hand covered in an acid green aura, but was blasted off her feet when a pink blast of energy hit her. Her skin was trembling and she was screaming in pain. Bella hit the ground hard, and JP stood up slowly and walked over to her. Bella was drooling profusely from her mouth and her eyes looked empty and dilated. "Psyche fragmentation?" JP turned to see the girl sitting under the tree smiling. "Hey thanks!" JP waved happily to her. "No problem…" she partly shouted back. Stevie was still fighting Tyler and taking damage. Tyler had punched him and he rolled on the floor, gasping in pain. Tyler huffed and laughed a breathless laugh and said "Well this is your limit…I thought Baby Torch would be a lot better than this." Stevie kneeled and Tyler said "Yes, kneel to me…weakling…oh look your Fantastic Family is here!" he pointed to them. Stevie said "You shut up…or..." Tyler said "Give up, you can't fight anymore." Stevie said "Or I'll kill you!" His eyes were blazing an electric blue and his hair flew up. The blue electric flame surrounded him again and he disappeared. Tyler said "What!!?" SLAM! Stevie kicked him in the air. Tyler spat out blood in pain and gripped his ribs. Stevie was in front of him and began a hundred punch assaults on his body. Tyler gasped in pain; more blood spurted out his mouth. JP stood there and said "Wow he's good…" Stevie slammed Tyler into the ground and his impact left a big crater in the ground. Stevie landed, returned to normal and was breathing heavily. JP thought to himself "That form must use a lot of energy…his body is in just as much pain as Tyler's." Allen yelled "Go Stevie kick his ass!" Sue scolded "Watch your mouth!" Allen smiled and said "Sorry mom…huh…ow…" Allen kneeled over in pain, grabbing his sides. Sue said "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen gave a weak laugh and said "I…guess…they did more damage than…I thought...ouch…" Allen fell over in pain and Reed said "Allen you'll be okay, Ben can you get him the car?" Ben said "Sure now easy Al." Stevie's vision became blurry; his head was spinning…SLAM! Tyler had kicked Stevie in the chest hard. Stevie flew into a car leaving a big dent. Johnny flew over to him and said "Stevie…oh god…Sue he's not breathing!" Sue rushed over and said "Johnny help me carry him, I have to help the other students." Johnny hoisted Stevie over his shoulder and Sue put a force field under his limp body to support it. Tyler yelled "So Fantastic Fuckers going to lick your wounds?" Ben screamed "You better get outta here you little son of a bitch before I slam you into- "Oh come on now Ben don't talk that way." Came a cold voice from the air. The sky turned gray and a man in metal armor, surrounded in a green cloak levitated down from the sky. Reed gasped "Doom!" Tyler smiled and said "Dad you came!" Doom looked at his son with cold gray eyes and said "Yes I sensed you were causing a muck…now what's all this?" He looked around at the scene and said "Tyler did you do all this?" Tyler said "Not only me, but Shark, Muscle, and Bella!" Doom said "Well your darling little friends are incapacitated at the moment, but nice work…" Sue screamed "Oh you would!" Doom was clearly smirking, but you couldn't see it because of the metal armor. "Susan you're looking beautiful as ever…" Sue yelled "Save it!!" She launched an orb of clear blue energy at him, and Doom caught it. "Now Susan we just met is this a way to greet old friends?" He threw it back at her, but Reed stretched to pull Sue out the way. Doom laughed and froze when he saw Johnny. "So it's true…Johnny Storm is a father? Hmm…I didn't even think you were old enough to wipe your own ass let alone have a kid. He must be miserable…" Johnny sat Stevie down carefully and shouted "Flame on!!!" He flew toward Doom, but Reed said "No Johnny don't attack, we can't win here, you got to think about Stevie!!" Johnny stopped in his tracks and flew back toward Stevie. Stevie stirred awake and Johnny supported his head and said "Hey son…take it easy…" Stevie murmured "Dad…I…" Johnny gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry about it, you did great." Tears were welling in his eyes; he didn't want to see him hurting like this. JP turned to Doom and said "Leave Victor unless you want to hear from the Council…" Doom said "Oh the Sorcerer's Surpreme's son? Now I wouldn't want to upset the dear doctor." He pulled Tyler close to him and said "Come Tyler were leaving." Tyler said "Yes father." They both disappeared in a flash of light and they were gone. Stevie said "Dad…" Johnny said "What is it? We'll get you home now." Suddenly a sharp burning pain shot through Stevie's body causing him to yell out. He gripped his sides and screamed even more. What was this? JP eyed him suspiciously and walked over to him. Reed said "Oh no he's gonna…eww..." Stevie vomited all over the sidewalk and JP said "Someone is causing him to feel these pains." Reed said "Who are you?" JP smiled and said "Im JP Strange at you service!" Sue said "Strange…where…no way! You're his son?!" JP pointed to himself and said "Yeah my dad's none other than Doctor Strange himself!"

CHAPTER TWELVE- RECOVERY TIME

Back at the Baxter Building Allen was taken care of and was told to go to bed by his father, while Stevie was in the medical center. He had suffered major energy loss and a sprained arm. Johnny couldn't sit still, he was biting his fingernails frantically. "Calm down matchstick, he'll be alright!" said Ben who was munching on a large bag of chips. Johnny said "This shouldn't have happened…Nicole is gonna kill me!" Johnny slumped over in a seat and looked very tired. Reed said "And to top it all off, Doom is back!" Sue was stirring brownie batter furiously and said "I know…when did he have a kid!? This is too much!" She slammed the bowl down on the counter and put her hand on her head, angry tears welling up her eyes. Reed put a comforting shoulder around her shoulder and said "Don't worry everything will be alright…we just have to take time to recover and we'll be alright." Ally said "I should've stopped them, but I didn't come out until the lower school exploded…I'm sorry, it's my entire fault…" Ben said "It's nobody's fault, the boys just got into a little brawl that's all." Sue said "Yeah the kind that involves super human powers and landing in the medical center!!" A ring suddenly came from the elevator. Sue walked over to the speaker and said "Who is it?" A voice came from the speaker and said "Mrs. Richards a JP is here, he is bringing flowers for Allen and Stevie." Sue said "Oh let him up." The elevator opened and JP was standing with a huge basket of flowers and smiling. "Hey I brought flowers for you guys!" Sue took them and said "Thank you JP, but Allen and Stevie are sleeping right now." JP said "Oh I'm not here to stay I just wanted to drop these off." Sue said "Well at least have something to drink you did help Allen and Stevie." JP smiled and said "Thanks but dad said I should be home, he sounds pretty angry at me! We were on the news!" Suddenly a large flash of golden light shone behind JP. Through the light emerged a tall man with black and gray hair. He was wearing a mystic purple colored suit and looked at JP. "I thought I told you to come home immediately?" JP laughed and said "Dad I had to bring these, I mean those guys totally rocked today!" Dr Strange looked around and saw the Fantastic Four and said "Oh hello Fantastic Four how are you all?" Reed shook his hand said "Hello Stephen we haven't seen you in awhile, how's Clea and Wong?" Dr. Strange said "Oh their both just fine, I was just coming to collect my superhero son, did you see them on the news? I guess you thought it was funny JP?" JP said "Well kinda, but Tyler was terrorizing them and you know how I am…I guessed the magic just sorta flowed out?" Dr Strange said "That may be, but you don't go flying off the handle like that, what if you all were killed?" Sue said "Exactly!" JP smirked and said "By Tyler? Please." Dr Strange scolded "No, by Doom himself! He is not to be taken lightly, as these people know right here." JP was merely looking at his nails and said "I could take em" Dr. Strange grabbed JP by the ear and said "That's it, you're grounded!!" JP said "Ouch dad okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Dr. Strange said "It's too late for that mister!" Another ring came from the elevator. Reed said "Who is it?" The voice came again and said "A Miss Katrina is here, she has also brought flowers." JP raised and eyebrow and said excitedly "Hey that's the girl who saved me from that fat cow Bella!" Reed said "Let her in." Katrina had changed from her clothes she wore at school. She had put on a burgundy sweater and had put her hair in a straight ponytail. Her skirt was plaid and her shoes were fairly new and made a reflection on the polished floor. JP said "Hey!" Katrina said in a nervous voice "Um…I brought these for Stevie…I…um…is he okay?" JP said "Hey you rock; she blasted Bella with a psyche fragmentation blast." Dr. Strange eyed her suspiciously and said "You are psychic, yes?" Katrina nodded slowly and looked around the huge home of the Fantastic Four. Sue took the flowers and said "Thank you, now would everyone like to stay for dinner?" Dr. Strange said "Im afraid JP and I must pass today or Clea would be most upset with me." JP said "Mom's cooking meatloaf…mmm…cant wait tell that digests, still waiting for the last one to." Dr. Strange scolded "You better watch it, or she'll fix you up something you wont like much." JP said "What could be worse than meatloaf?" Dr. Strange grabbed his arm and said "Farewell Fantastic Four, until next time." JP waved "See ya later guys!" They were gone in a flash of light. Sue turned to Katrina and said "Well would you like to stay?" Katrina turned around in surprise and said "Oh know, my aunt is waiting on me, thank you though." She turned to leave and got on the elevator. "Um…goodbye." Sue said "See you later." She left and Sue said "Strange girl…" Reed said "Yes, she seems to be fixated with Stevie, did you notice she only brought flowers for him?" Sue looked up in deep thinking and said "Yes she did say that!" Ben said "Yeah her eyes did keep gazing to see if he was around!" Johnny still sat on the couch with his head in his hands and must have not noticed the company he had only minutes before. Ben said "Oh Matchstick cheer up! Steve is one tough kid, he'll recover in no time!" Johnny merely got up and said "Im gonna go check on him." Johnny went to the medical center and saw Stevie lying in a white medical bed fast asleep. Johnny walked slowly over to him and sat him the chair opposite to him. Johnny dropped his head onto the side of the bed in misery. Johnny whispered "What am I gonna do with you?" Suddenly a hand touched his brown hair and Johnny looked up to see Stevie partly awake. Johnny sighed "Stevie, thank god are you okay?" Stevie said in a strained voice "Yeah I think so, my body still hurts and my head is pounding…" Johnny said "Well go back to sleep…rest up…and Im proud of you for standing up for yourself today." Stevie said hoarsely "Thanks…" He was asleep once more and Johnny gave him a kiss on the forehead and left...Several days later Stevie and Allen were fully recovered and up around again. They were kept a close watch on by the four, and weren't allowed to go out without adult supervision. "What is Doom gonna jump out behind a trashcan and kill us or something?" asked Allen being caught sneaking away to the arcade. Reed said "It's not safe with Doom around and now he knows about you all he could use you all against us." Allen sat down on the couch flustered, and Stevie said reading a book on physics "You know I never knew this place could be this boring…I imagined staying in here all day would be actually not so bad, but this is torture." Sue said "Boys it's for your own good, now help Ben upstairs in the gym, he said he needed some help with something." They walked up to the gym reluctantly and went inside. They found Ben and Johnny inside working out and Allen said "What do guys need help with? We're trying to get back to misery as soon as possible." Ben said sitting down a 200 lbs hand weight, making a large clunking sound "Very funny Al, but could you fellas help me move those training bars over there, they been there a month, Im tired of Sue telling me to pick them up." He pointed to a huge pile of heavy metal training bars and Allen sighed "Great, from solitude to heavy labor…geez." Stevie said "Wish JP was here, he could just make them vanish…" Allen said picking up a large training bar "Yeah did you see JP? He's on a total different level than us!" Stevie said "I feel like he's use to fighting or something…and it seemed he knew Tyler quite well…" Allen said piling up bars along with Stevie "Yeah I know, maybe we can ask him at school." Stevie said "Maybe…but you know…are we allowed to go anymore?" The last part he whispered to Allen, which he laughed. After about an hour they were done and Allen said "Can we go back to solitary confinement now?" Johnny said "Funny, but I think Reed needs some help in the lab…" Allen threw his hands up in desperation and said "Here we go again! Dad probably wants us to help us reconfigure some machine that spins the moon or something." Stevie who was actually excited to go in Uncle Reed's lab said "I've never been in there before." Allen said "Oh it's nothing but a bunch of machines, weird chemicals, and scrap metal piled in corners." Stevie said "Interesting…" Allen said "Yeah he doesn't like people to go in there because he's always doing some weird experiment and sometimes ends up blowing up something." They left the gym and headed another floor and went inside Reed's lab. Well Allen was right about the machines and chemicals, but Stevie saw no scrap metal. Reed came from a very large space telescope and said "Ah, boys yes I need you to help me clean up my office, it's a mess papers are everywhere…Sue keeps telling me to clean it up…it's such a pain…" Allen said "Dad, you have like a million papers in there!" Reed said writing on a clipboard "Just pile them up and I'll go through them later…" He walked back behind the telescope and muttered things to himself. Sparks of orange and blue came from the place he was standing. His shadow showed him bent over a large machine, with a blow torch. Allen said "Well this is gonna take all day…c'mon." They made their way inside Reed's office and Allen was right…Reed had about a million papers everywhere. Allen sighed and said "Well I start on one side, you do the other one." They started and Stevie found it very boring, the only thing that kept it interesting was Allen warping of papers into planes, launching them at Stevie. Stevie zapped several and caused a small fire in the office. Allen put it out and laughed "Well now get torched." Stevie looked partly worried and said "Will he notice the scorch mark?" Allen said "Nah…he'll think it have been from one of his experiments…I'm tired of doing this…wanna go to the arcade?" Stevie said "Yeah, but they've got cameras everywhere." Allen said "I was thinking we could combine our powers to cause a malfunction in the surveillance system." Stevie said "Could work, but there's one problem." Allen said "What?" Stevie sighed and said "Aunt Sue is at the door, invisible listening to everything we just said." The office door opened and Sue turned visible again and said "How did you know I was there?" Stevie said "I could hear you breathing and sense your body heat." Sue looked up in surprise and said "You can sense body heat?" Stevie said "Well sorta, it's just a technique I can do…" Allen said "Is it some weird kung fu thing?" Stevie sighed and said "Al, I don't only know kung fu and yeah it is." Sue said "My invisibility is supposed to mask my body heat…" Stevie said "Well I don't know, maybe it was a lucky guess?" Sue eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…sure…"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- MOM ARRIVES!

Well the month was finally here, when the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Ally couldn't have in a better mood and so was Stevie. Ally and her friend Melodi had prepared all month by listening to old c.d., reading old magazines, and making sure Stevie was close to them as possible. "Do you think you can get us to go on tour with them?" asked Melodi who was flipping through an old _Seventeen_ magazine with them on the cover. Stevie said "Umm… I don't know…" Ally said "You are the best cousin I have ever had!" Stevie said "Thanks…I think I hear my dad calling me…excuse me." He walked out the room, he had lied of course, Johnny was upstairs in Reed's lab helping him with something. Stevie plopped on the couch and Allen said "Girls huh?" Stevie nodded his head and said "You know I don't get why they are so excited, I've seen them about a hundred times." Allen said "Are they bad?" Stevie said "Well, no they're actually quite good, they always sell out every show." Allen said "I dunno, but hey I talked to JP today, he said he only knows Tyler because his dad and Doom are on some magic council." Stevie said "Oh…isn't Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme or something?" Allen said "Yeah S.H.E.I.L.D. elects one every ten years, they deal with the supernatural branch of villains and heroes." Stevie said "How long how has Dr. Strange been in power?" Allen said "Dunno, last time I checked like six or seven." Stevie said "Then he's reign is about to end…who' next in line? JP?" Allen shook his head and said "No…Doom is." Stevie looked positively alarmed and said "But he's evil, how is that possible…" Allen said "I don't know, but I don't know what they're thinking electing Doom as something, they must be crazy." Stevie said "Exactly!" Allen and Stevie both went to the library and read tell dinner. Stevie was reading _Crime and Punishment_, while Allen was reading comics. Dinner came and they both headed back up to the house. The air was filled with smells of baked pork chops and fried potatoes. Johnny and Ben were already sitting at the table. Allen sat down and sniffed the air and said "Hey smells good mom." Sue was standing over the stove stirring green beans and said "Thank you honey." Stevie sat down and Ben said "Hey Steve you excited about your mum comin' to town?" Stevie said "Yeah…if only Ally and her friends would stop asking me for backstage passes…" Ben, Allen, and Johnny laughed and Ben said "I'll get her to lay off, don't worry." Stevie said "Oh its okay, its just Im glad they haven't told everyone who my mom is, its bad enough with the Human Torch as your father, if that gets out I'm done…" Sue turned around and looked at the TV and said "Too late…" Sure enough there was video of footage from the Summer Music Festival where Johnny brought up on the stage and a headliner "Torch's son: Child of the Pretty Kitties lead singer, Nicole! Watch at ten…" Stevie said "Oh man!" Allen said "I wonder who told…" He was looking toward Ally's room where there were loud giggles of girls. Ben yelled "Alyson get out here now!" The giggles stopped and Ally came out the room. "Yeah daddy?' she asked. Ben said "Did you tell anyone other than Melodi that Stevie's mom was Nicole?" Ally looked shocked and said "No I didn't and she definitely didn't!" Stevie said "Well the whole state of New York knows now…I'm gonna get trampled on Monday…" Johnny said "No you won't, I'll make sure…if I have to fly you to school I will." Stevie still didn't feel any better and there came a beep from Ally's cell phone. She read the text message three times over and screamed "Oh I'm gonna kill that little, how did he get this number!" Allen said "What does it say, who's it from?" Ally read it "Did Little Torch see the news? Tyler" Stevie's eyes widened in anger and he slammed his fist down on the table. Lights blew out across the street and all the lights flashed in the Baxter Building. Sue screamed "Stevie!" Stevie came back to earth and said "Huh? Oh sorry!" Allen smacked his fists together and said "Oh he's going down!" Stevie said "No…never mind…I'm glad he told…" Allen said "Why, aren't you gonna get trampled on Monday?" Stevie smiled and said "No…but we know something about Tyler as well…" Allen said "What?" Stevie said "JP…" A flash of golden light appeared in the middle of the living room and JP was standing there, in his coat, frost in his hair. "I was in the neighborhood, when the lights blew out! You guys conducting an experiment?" Allen said "No that was Stevie, but anyway you got any dirt on Tyler? He just- "I know I saw the news down at Times Square, how do you think he found out?" Reed said "More than likely his father…you'll find Doom has things about the most random people." JP sniffed the air and said "Mmm…someone cooking pork chops?" Sue said "Yes would you like to stay for dinner?" JP grabbed his stomach and said "As much as I would like too, my mom's cooking roast…I don't see why she doesn't cook things I actually like to eat…" Sue said "Cooking takes a lot, especially when you're cooking for men and boys." JP scratched his neck and said "Maybe, but that still doesn't stop dad from eating it." Allen said "Anyway do you have something or what?" JP looked up thinking and said "Well not really, Tyler's always been this spoiled little brat who no one's ever liked." Stevie said scathingly "Clearly…" JP said "Well there is this one time where he fried his own hair off, but it grew back…sorry guys but Tyler's always been put away by his father…he just started public school last year." Allen sighed and said "Thanks anyway…" JP said "Well I gotta go before my old man sees that I've sneaked off again, you know he doesn't trust me ever since that whole incident with Tyler at school." Allen said "Trust me we know the feeling." JP bowed goodbye, but his stomach growled very loudly. "You know Mrs. Richards I think I will at least have a pork chop before I go, otherwise I'll starve tonight!"" Sue handed him one wrapped in a napkin and said "Here you go…appreciate your mom's cooking!" she yelled to him before he disappeared again.Stevie looked tired, he didn't feel much like eating anymore, but forced down Aunt Sue's food, just so he wouldn't offend her. After dinner Stevie retired to his room and thought he would lie down for a while, but Ally came to his door shaking with happiness. "You're…mom…is on the phone right now…aaah! I totally talked to her!" Stevie got up and went into the living room, Ally held out a shaking hand for him to take the phone. Stevie said "Hello?" Nicole said "Hey sweetheart, I know you know by now we're coming to town." Stevie sighed and said "Yeah, I knew a long time ago, I figured you wanted to surprise me." She said "Yeah kinda but we've decided to stay at the Baxter Building hotel! Isn't great!?" Stevie choked on his words and said "That's great! When are you coming exactly?" Nicole said "That's the other good news I have to tell you…we're coming tomorrow!" Stevie was out of breath with joy and said "But I thought you all wouldn't be here for at least another two weeks?" She said "I know, but I miss you so much I have to see my boy right now!" Stevie said "That's great mom, I look forward to see you…okay…love you too…see you later." Stevie hung up the phone and Sue said "Well what did she say?" Stevie said "They said that they're gonna coming tomorrow." Ally screamed for minutes, when Ben told her to be quiet. Sue said "And? Where are they going to stay?" Stevie sighed and said "They're gonna, Ally's is about to yell…stay at the hotel here." Everyone covered their ears, but Ally just slumped over on the couch out of breath. Stevie could tell she was screaming on the inside, but he just sat down. Ally said "Oh my god…I think I just had a mild heart attack…I gotta go lie down…my head is spinning…" She stumbled toward her room and plopped on the bed. Stevie leaned his head back and thought of his parents finally seeing each other again…Stevie was up at the crack of dawn, he was much too excited to sleep. His mother would be arriving this afternoon and it seemed too long for Stevie. He hadn't even asked if Johnny was happy about them staying here. Ally was up earlier than him and was going over all things she would ask them. Stevie was sitting at the dining table eating with her and Ally said "Hey Stevie what's your mom's favorite dessert? Because it said in GQ that it was banana cream cake, but that was months ago." Stevie swallowed his piece of sausage he was eating and said "Nah…she doesn't care for bananas too much, its- "Cherry Cheesecake with Vanilla whip cream on the top" said Johnny who was staring at the TV. Stevie swallowed hard and said "Yeah…" Ally said "Ooh I thought it was! I'm gonna get one before they come!" Stevie said "Okay…but I doubt she'll want any..." Ally said "Why?" Stevie said "Because she only likes it- "Homemade by her grandmother's recipe" interrupted Johnny again still watching TV. Ally said "Oh well…" Allen came out his room rubbing his eyes and mumbling "Why's everybody awake so early?" Ally said "Do you realize who's coming today!?" Allen yawned and said "Oh yeah…" He sat down at the table and took some waffles and sausage and began eating. Stevie was still thinking about his mother and father seeing each other again. He was already surprised on how much Johnny remembered two of his mother's favorite things. The whole building and the city was getting ready for the girls arrival. MTV hosted all their past tour events and videos and were giving free tickets to lucky callers on TRL. Afternoon came before they knew it and the city seemed to boom a little faster. The elevator rang and Stevie almost jumped out his seat with excitement. Sue answered it and said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Melodi is here." Sue said "Let her up." Melodi came out the elevator positively beaming with a pink Pretty Kitties t-shirt on. Ally said "What's wrong?" Melodi had to catch her breath and she screamed "They're here!" The two girls screamed in unison and Stevie said "How do you know?" Melodi said "Because silly can't you see the big poster over on Times Square?" Sure enough there was a large poster with the Pretty Kitties on there with the words "The feline revolution is here!" Melodi said "And they're on their way here! They should be here in a matter of minutes, see the big crowd of cars and people coming this way?" They all looked down and there was a huge multitude of cars and people coming their way. They were following a huge pink tour bus with a large cat in a fluffy dress on the side. Stevie's heart almost leapt out his chest and in about several minutes they were in front the Baxter Building. The crowd stopped and Sue said to Stevie "Well aren't you going to meet them?" Stevie didn't hear her at first and looked up and said "What? Oh I'm okay…" He didn't want everyone to think he was a little mama's boy, who sprang up every time his mother arrived. Sue said "Very well then, I guess I get started on lunch, how many am I cooking for…um about fourteen." Ben said "Geez…Suzy I know we can all eat, but that's a bit much don't ya think?" Sue said "I'm inviting them up for lunch of course…Nicole has been one of my best friends since the eighth grade!" Stevie said "I never knew that…" Sue said "Oh yeah Nicole Kingsley was the new girl in town that year…beautiful…all the boys wanted her….all the other girls jealous of her." Stevie smiled and Ben said "Not to mention she had a voice that went into heaven." Sue said "Ah yes…another thing…very talented…another thing girls were envious of…she beat them all at talent shows and auditions for school musicals." Stevie only smiled more and a ring came from the elevator. Ally said "Who is it, oh god let it be them!" The voice came from the elevator and said "Yes Miss Alyson it's them…" She and Melodi screamed very loudly and they both rushed downstairs. Ally called at the door "C'mon Stevie!!!" Stevie said "Oh right…" He followed them downstairs to the hotel and all the halls were crowded with people. Stevie felt that most of these people weren't here to stay at the hotel, mainly to see the girls. Stevie looked around for them and saw they were at the reception desk checking in. There were two large security guards blocking the glass doors of the hotel. Stevie could tell they were about a hundred people trying to get in. Ally and Melodi were too afraid to go up to them so Ally pushed Stevie forward to greet them. Stevie snuck behind his mom and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"" he said cheerfully. Nicole said "Stevie…oh my god Stevie I've missed you so much!" She turned around and hugged him tightly. The girls all said excitedly "Stevie! Look how big you've grown!" Stevie said "Thanks…oh Mr. Mallory can they stay free of charge, if it's no problem?" Mr. Mallory said "Of course Master Storm this is your home." Stevie thanked him and led the girls away from the crowd, toward the elevators. "Oh by the way this Alyson, Uncle Ben's daughter, and her friend Melodi…they are you true number one fans." Both girls were standing there shaking and smiling all the same. Nicole said "Hi how are you all?" They were too nervous to shake their hands so Nicole said "I guess they really are fans!" They went inside of the elevator and rose to the house. Ally and Melodi jumped off the elevator and ran into Ally's room screaming joyously. Stevie got off with all the girls except for his mother who got off last. The moment she got off the sun got very bright and illuminated her as she got off. Allen was sitting on the couch with a fan near him and it blew her hair every direction making her look quite angelic. Allen cut it off and said "Oh sorry." Sue ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Nicky!" she said happily. "Suzy!" she responded in the same joyous tone. "It's been so long!" said Sue bringing her into the living room. Ben got up and hugged her and said "Well I'll be if it aint Nicky, haven't seen you in a long time!" Nicole said "Oh Ben, I've missed you all so much!" Reed got up and said "Hello Nicole, it's been awhile." Nicole said "Yeah Reed how've you been, still kicking everyone's butt at those science fairs?" Reed smiled and said "Well no…" Stevie said "Mom this Allen- "I know who he is, haven't seen you since you a baby, you and Stevie have gotten so big, it's not even funny!" Nicole turned around and saw Johnny standing in the hallway and Stevie said "Oh dad look mom and the girls are here!" Johnny said "Oh yes hello ladies." They all giggled and called back "Hi…" Johnny said "Nicole." Nicole said "Johnny…you still flying around here on fire?" Johnny laughed and said "Yeah…you still on world tour?" Stevie said "Okay how bout we eat, Aunt Sue's cooked this huge meal can't let it go to waste!" They all sat down and Allen asked "So Miss Nicole you been on tour long?" Nicole said "No, we've only been on tour- "Six months and seventeen days" interrupted Melodi and Ally together. They ate and the girls recounted about their tour so far. Once they were finished Sue asked "Well what are you girls gonna do now? It's almost sundown." Ashley, one of the girls, said "Well we have a gig at the 40/40 club tonight just support the tour." Nicole said "We're giving away free tickets to lucky people there at a raffle." Mel sighed "If only were 18, wait we are Ally!" Ally said "Ooh what song are you guys gonna perform?" Nicole said "I was thinking "The Party's Just Begun" but as we're a group it all depends on them." Kearny, another girl, said "That's perfect for the beginning of the tour!" They decided to do that song and Ashley said "I want to go shopping…it's time to let New York we're here!" Stevie said "I think they already know that…" Nicole said "Exactly, we'll never get those crowds…" Jess, another girl, said "Yeah we should practice anyway…the club opens at ten." Hannah, another girl, said "What are we gonna do with Drew and Marili?" Mel screamed and said "Drew Parker and Marili Cortez are here too?" Nicole said "Yes they are in the hotel; I think Drew is practicing with Marili across the street at that dance studio?" Ally blushed and Mel said "Ally totally loves Drew…" Ben said "That boy who is always on the Pepsi commercials?" Ally said "Yeah that's him…" Mel said "Both of them are totally new though…are they you guys' opening act?" Nicole said "Yes." Stevie said "I remember Drew, he's got powers too doesn't he?" Ally said "He does?" Stevie said "As I recall, I think its pyrokinesis…yeah it is he always said his hero was the Human Torch…his dream was to be covered in fire…" Johnny said "Oh really?" Ally said "He's across the street?" Nicole said "He should be…oh that reminds me Stevie he said he wants to talk to you…since you saved him on his homework so many times." Mel said "He's a year older than us though he just graduated." Ben said "Well there's no chance you're going out with him Ally!" Ally blushed and yelled "I never said I did! Oh my god dad!" She rushed away from the table and ran into her room. Mel said "Oh honey wait!" Ben said "What I say?!" Nicole sighed and said "Men…so tactless…" Sue said "Totally…" All the girls nodded there heads in agreement as well. Allen said "What did he say?" Stevie hunched his shoulders at Allen and Johnny said "Women…too complicated…" Nicole was about to open her mouth to say something but Sue said "Well girls how bout we go shopping, I could make us invisible!" Nicole said "That would good…" All the women left, Ally and Melodi left as well. Nicole called at the elevator "Stevie hey how bout you come with me for awhile?" Stevie said "Shopping? Umm…" Nicole laughed and said "Understandable…talk to you later sweetie." She left and Allen said "Wow she's really pretty…hey Stevie anybody ever tell you you've got your- "Mother's eyes, yeah I know" said Stevie. Johnny said "He's got my everything else!" Stevie said "Yeah…" Allen said "You know Uncle Johnny…why did you ever break up with- "Hey how about we all go out for ice cream!" said Reed getting up and taking his coat. Stevie said "Good idea…" He got up and went to get his jacket but suddenly a cool feeling shot through his head. Stevie could feel his world going black…he was floating…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE DREAM

"Where am I?" Stevie asked. He was inside a room that was very dark with dark windows. It was raining outside and Stevie looked out the window and saw nothing but thick dark fog. Stevie decided to leave the room and try to find his way out this place. He was walking down a long hallway with stone walls and torches illuminating the path. Stevie could hear laughter in the distance. He decided to follow it and it only lead him to another hallway. But this time it was a huge oak door at the end. Stevie went in reluctantly, and saw Doom and Tyler kneeling in what looked like an alter. They were both muttering strange words and Stevie decided to get a little closer. He crept behind a very old statue of a man in a suit. "Lord our bodies are yours to command, we are you humble servants…" said Doom. Tyler sighed and said "Father why do we keep doing this?" Doom turned on him and said scathingly "Because Apocalypse will arrive soon and we must be ready, especially you if you want to receive the mark…" Tyler said "How powerful is this mark anyway? I mean I heard it only- "Quiet boy! You know nothing of the power the mark possesses! Or do you know the power he possesses as well! He could give you powers I could never give you!" Tyler said "Yes father…" Stevie was trying to process what he had just heard. "What mark are they talking about?" he thought to himself. Suddenly Doom turned to the statue where Stevie was standing and raised a hand to fire a beam of electricity. Stevie prepared to block it but he remained in tact after the statue exploded. Doom said "We are not alone…" Search robots went out and shone infrared light everywhere. Stevie said "Oh no, I gotta get outta here!" He ran as fast as he could and tried to find a way out. He ran for several minutes and found all exits blocked. "Damn it! What now!?" he screamed. "Stevie…Stevie…wake up!" Stevie turned around and said "Huh? Who is calling me, is-WHOA!" Stevie felt like he was being sucked through a vacuum and then he his something hard…FLASH! There was flash of blue light that surrounded Stevie's body lying on the floor. Everyone backed away and once it was gone they stood over him. Johnny said "Stevie…Stevie…" Stevie opened his eyes and found himself back in the Baxter Building. Everyone was standing over him and Reed said, as he sat up "Are you okay?" Stevie felt his forehead and said "What happened to me?" Allen said "You fainted! It was so weird, it was like you weren't even here! We tried everything…we thought you were dead, but Dad said you had a strong pulse." Stevie said "I…was…never mind." Ben said "Maybe you should go sleep for awhile…" Stevie said "No seriously I'm fine…yes Dad I'm okay...seriously let's go." Johnny said "Stevie its nine o'clock…everybody is about to go to the 40/40 club…you've been out for hours." Stevie could see the nightlife of New York starting to boom and head in different directions. Johnny said "But I'm not going! I'm gonna stay here with you." Stevie said "No dad, go! I'm fine seriously!" Johnny said "Are you sure…" Stevie said "Yes dad, go! Have a good time!" Reed, Johnny, and Ben all left on the elevator, not before Johnny gave Stevie a hug and feeling his head and saying "I could stay you know…" Stevie was about to open his mouth, but Johnny said "Fine I'll go, but you know my number okay, I'll fly right over." Allen said "Do you mean that literally?" Johnny said "They don't call me the Human Torch for nothing!" They left and once Stevie knew they were really gone he said "Allen I got to tell you something." He told him all about the weird vision he had of Doom and Tyler. "I think I was in Tyler's house…" said Stevie sitting on the couch. Allen was eating a red Popsicle and said "Seems so, and you said they were talking about Apocalypse?" Stevie said "Yeah you know who he is?" Allen almost choked on the Popsicle and gasped "Do I know! Everyone with powers knows who Apocalypse is!" Stevie said "Oh what is he like some god to mutants or something?" Allen said "Well no not to the good guys like us…but there are some who follow a sort of cult with him and worship him." Stevie said "Sounds like what Doom was doing…anyway what's the big deal about him anyway?" Allen said "Well I don't know much about him…but they say he's the very first mutant ever. He's over five thousand years old." Stevie said "Damn…what are his powers?" Allen said "I think his power is power…he's got about every power in the book…telekinesis, shape shifting, energy blasts, you name it, he's probably got it." Stevie said "So he's probably pretty hard to beat huh?" Allen said "Yeah, but he hasn't been seen for over ten years, the last time people fought him was in the Great Genoshian War." Stevie said "A war? Were we born?" Allen said "Yeah but I think we were only like two or one, all I know is it lasted for about two years and everyone fought in it." Stevie said "Like who?" Allen said "Well the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Spider-man, Doctor Strange, and whole bunch others!" Stevie said "Hmm…a lot of man power for one guy." Allen said "Oh he had about every baddy on his team too, not to mention the people of Genosha who were weird cultist mutants who worshiped him." Stevie said "Genosha…Genosha…isn't that a prison island for mutants?" Allen shook his head and said "Some of the most dangerous mutants are in that place." Stevie said "I wonder why Doom and Tyler are trying to contact him?" Allen said "Whatever it is, they're probably up to no good…you think we should tell the grown ups?" Stevie said "No, I don't want them worrying about me, it was probably just a bad dream…" Allen said "That's weird having a dream about Apocalypse and you didn't know anything about him." Stevie said "Yeah…well anyway the house is all ours, what should we do?" Allen said "Well I don't know about you, but I want to see your mom perform!" Stevie said "Yeah well we would never get in…how about we go walk around?" Allen said "Yeah, you wanna catch the subway to JP's house?" Stevie said "I've never been there…have you?" Allen said "No, but I know where it is…the Sanctum Sanctorum is located in Greenwich Village, we could take the subway there…" "Or I could just teleport you all there" said a voice from the elevator. Stevie and Allen saw JP standing there covered in freshly fallen frost. He shivered and said "Hey Stevie where's your dad? You think he could dry me off?" Stevie said "He's gone, but hey what are you doing here?" JP walked over to them and said "Well I was in the neighborhood, trying to see if I could get some autographs from your mom, but they're performing at the 40/40 club tonight…the streets are packed!" Allen said "We know…" JP said "Oh god it's frezzing…no choice then…" JP pressed his palms onto his chest and a orange warming light surrounded him. He was dry and there were small red patches on his cheeks. He sat down in a chair and said "So what are you guys up too?" Stevie and Allen told him about his vision and after they finished JP said "Hey Stevie you said you felt like you were separated from your body right?" Stevie said "Yeah, why?" JP said "Did you feel anything before you blacked out, like a cooling sensation?" Stevie looked surprised and said "Yeah!" JP said "Hmm…I think…you…astral projected." Stevie said "Like leaving your body as a spirit?" JP said "When you astral project, your not a spirit, only your mental conciousness floating around." Allen said "Wow you know a lot about that sort of stuff don't you JP?" JP smiled and said "Yeah I guess, but that's one of the things I havent perfected yet…I can only get my left hand and right leg to project…I'm surprised Stevie did his whole body!" Stevie said "Trust me, it's wasent on purpose…" JP said "Yeah, well that's what happens sometimes…you find you'll have these strange feats of power." They sat there and talked and JP said after several minutes "Hey you guys wanna go see if we can get in 40/40?" Allen said "How are we gonna do that?" JP said "Well with my spell and your reality warping powers maybe would could cast an illusion to make it look like were eigthteen." Stevie said "That could work!" Allen said "Sorry I can't use my powers on human flesh…" Stevie said "Why not?" Allen said "Because I don't know how to make it turn back…it could cause ugly effects…I tried it once…didn't go so well…" JP said "It's understandable…" Stevie said "Well what now?" JP said "Well we coul- Suddenly a loud ring came from the elevator. Allen said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Katrina is here…" Allen said "Let her up…" Katrina came up in her pink pea coat and Argle sweater. She had on a plaid grey and pink wool skirt and grey stockings. Her shoes were pink patent leather slip ons that shone brightly on the waxed floor. Stevie said "Hey Katrina!" Katrina looked up surprisingly and blushed deeply. JP said "Well come on get warm!" Katrina said "Thanks…um…I heard your mom was in town so I decided to…um…see if you were doing anything…and um…since she was out…" Allen said "We're not doing anything…your welcome to stay!" Katrina sat down and said "Thank you…" Allen said "I'm gonna make some cocoa, anybody want some?" JP said "That sounds perfect…" Stevie said "Yeah, I would." Katrina said "If its not too much trouble…" Allen said "Of course not… JP said "Hey Katrina, can you astral project?" Katrina said "No, I can't, but I can project the thoughts of others…it's called thought casting…most people think it's thought projection, but it's not…I can't create things from my thoughts." JP said "Neither can I…so what do you all wanna do? My parents think I'm in my room sleeping…I am so good at that Sleeping Clone spell!" Allen said "Well it's eleven right now…they'll back at one…we got two hours to kill." JP said "Let's go to that new teen club in Soho." Stevie said "Anywhere, I'm so bored…" They all got on their coats and headed out. In the lobby before they got off the elevator, Allen closed it. "If Ernie sees us he'll call our parents!" JP smirked and said "I'll handle him…lets go." They got off and walked toward the door. Ernie the doorman was standing on the side greeting people and holding the door open. He saw Allen and Stevie and said "Where are we going? Did your parents give you permission to go out?" Allen said "Well…erm…" JP stepped in front of him and said "_Illusions casts from near and far, come to me from the stars, Images of Ikonn appear now and bring the spell of confusion down!" _Ernie's eyes grew dull and said "Oh…I have to go use the bathroom…" Ernie went into the women's bathroom and suddenly there was a scream. JP said "Lets go!" They all ran outside and across the street, watching for cars. Once they were across the street they all laughed and Allen said "That was totally awsome!" Katrina said breathless "Good spell!" Stevie said "Yeah what she said!" Katrina blushed furiously and they all made their way to their destination. They had to take the subway to get to Soho and once there, they walked to the new teen club called "The Dancing Bird" Stevie said "Wow this place is bright…" Allen stepped forward and the bouncer said "No kids allowed tonight…Pretty Kitties performing tonight." Stevie said "No…their at the 40/40 club…aren't they?" The bouncer said "The party moved here…no kids allowed." Allen said "We gotta go…" Stevie said "Why?" Allen pointed over at the sidewalk. Johnny was standing there on his cell phone. Allen said "I hope he's not calling…you don't think…" Stevie said "Oh god we gotta go!" JP said "Well I can teleport us halfway…" Stevie said "Hurry, lets go in that ally!" They all ran into the nearby ally and Allen tripped. "Ouch damnit!" Johnny turned around and JP hissed "_Vapors of Valtorr! Obscure!" _A thick fog obscured the ally and Allen. Allen rose an ran into the ally and grabbed onto JP's arm. They were gone in a flash of golden light. Johnny hadn't appeared a moment later they were gone. They landed hard on a grassy patch and Stevie said "I see the Baxter Building! JP one more time!" JP surrounded them in a golden flash again and this time they landed hard on the waxy floor of the house. JP said "Oh god, either that's a meteor about to hit this place or that's one fast fireball!" Stevie said "It's dad, he must have flown here, you guys gotta go!" JP and Katrina ran into the bathroom and there was a flash of golden light and they were gone. Allen and Stevie quickly threw there coats in their rooms and quickly sat down. Allen turned on the TV and they saw Johnny's body land on the balcony. Stevie did his best to try to calm his beating heart and advised Allen to do the same. Stevie said "Allen…the mugs!" Allen saw Johnny bending down to tie his shoe and used this as a chance to grab the mugs and hide them under the couch. Johnny came in and said "Hey everything okay boys?" Stevie said "Yeah…how was the party?" Johnny said "Didn't pay attention much…gosh I'm tired…you know the funny thing is I thought I saw you guys out tonight…but I guess I was just tired." Allen said "Maybe…well good night." He went to his room. Johnny sat down on the couch and Allen motioned to Stevie "Get the mugs." Stevie mouthed "Okay." Johnny yawned loudly and said "Hey Stevie you happy your mom's here?" Stevie said "Yeah…I mean…is it alright her staying here?" Johnny said "Yeah…of course…I havent seen her in a long time." Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Dad…can you tell me…never mind." Johnny said "What is it? Tell me." Stevie looked down and said "Never mind…" Johnny eyed him suspeciously and said "Alright…well I'm going to bed…g'night…" Stevie said "Dad…um…love you." He said "Love you too." Johnny went inside his room and closed the door. Stevie was looking at his fists and said "Dad…do you not love mom anymore?"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- FAMILY BONDS

The next day Nicole wanted to spend with Stevie. Stevie was ready and told everyone he'll see them later. Allen said "Hey Stevie can you pick me up a new charger for my phone…my other one broke." Stevie said "Sure…" Allen said "Cool I'll pay you back." Nicole was sitting talking to Sue and she saw Stevie. "Ready honey?" Stevie said "Yeah…" Ally was sitting on the couch writing in her notebook. She was still not talking to her father for the incident that happened the night before. Nicole went over to her and said "Honey, do you wanna meet Drew?" Ally blushed and said "Oh I'm okay…" Nicole said "Okay, because Marili is out, he needs a dance partner to help work on his song." Ally looked up and said "He does?" Nicole grinned and said "Yeah…and I told him I know someone perfect for the job…my number one fan…" Ally said "Where is he?" Nicole and Sue laughed and said "He's downstairs in the ballroom…better hurry." Ally literaly ran out of the house and Reed said "I thought Ben said he didn't want Ally seeing that boy?" Sue said "Shutup Reed! It's a secret!" Johnny said "Whats so secret about it?" Sue said "You men will never understand! Ben totally embarrassed her last night! Everyone could see that Ally really likes that boy, and just to throw her feelings out there was quite embarrassing." Reed looked puzzled and looked toward Johnny for help. "Your guess is as good as mine" he said watching the X-Games. "Well come on sweetie, lets go." Stevie left with his mother and Nicole turned around and said "Johnny are you coming?" Johnny looked up in surprise and said "I thought this was you and Stevie's day?" Nicole sighed and said "I said it was quality time for Stevie…I didn't only mean me…but you can stay if you want." Sue motioned to Johnny in an angry look "Get up and go!" Johnny sighed and said "Fine…let me get my coat…" They left and Stevie was much happy that his parents were together…with him of course!...or maybe not…Stevie and his parents didn't return home tell dinner and Stevie felt he had the time of his life. Johnny and Nicole were actually talking and not arguing. They laughed and joked with each other, and Stevie couldn't have been happier. Sue said "After dinner we're gonna head to that carnival in Central Park." Allen said "Good I'm tired of hanging around here…and not to mention school is in two days!" Stevie said "Thank god Christmas vaction is almost here…" Ally came up and looked positively illuminated. Sue said "Well how was is sweetie? Was he nice?" Ally could only smile and she ran into her room and jumped on the bed. Nicole and Sue giggled and said "Well I guess she enjoyed herself!" Stevie said "Oh that's right here Al, your charger." He handed it to him and Allen said "Thanks…hey Stevie you get your Biology paper done yet?" Stevie said "I finished weeks ago…why are you looking at me like that?" Allen said gaping at him "Because, that paper's eigthteen pages long!" Stevie said "JP got finished before me…" Allen fell out on the floor and said "What is up with you guys? Where's the Brain Booster you've been taking?!" Stevie said "It's really easy once you do all those Punnet Squares, that's about five pages right there." Allen said "Do I look like I know how to do that stuff?" Stevie said "Well maybe if you wouldn't sleep all the time…I even gave you the notes you missed!" Allen said "Notes…I havent seen those things since the seventh grade…" Stevie said "Well I guess I could help you with it, but I'm only doing one square!" Allen said "That's all I need, it's not like Mr. Jefferson is going to check them anyway." Stevie sat down and began reading his book and Allen went in his room to get started on his paper. Ben came up from the the bar and said "Hey guys…there's some report on TV about a oil rig that exploded." Sue said "What's so special about that?" Ben said "Well because there were no survivors, the fire department wasn't called, nor the national guard and more importantly…" Sue said "Us…but what about the heroes? Couldn't they have done something?" Ben shook his huge rock head and said "No…no one was called tell it was over." Sue said "But…that doesn't make sense…didn't someone see the fire?" Ben said "No…they think it was caused by a mutant…someone with enough power to shield the attention to people." Sue said "That's very odd…" Ben said "The thing is still on fire too…" Sue said "Well we might as check it out…c'mon Johnny you and Ben get over there." Johnny said "I just got home!" Sue said "Oh come on! See what you guys can recover!" Ben said "There's no need…S.H.I.E.L.D. is already over there." Sue said "They've called them in? This must be serious…" Stevie said "What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sue said "It's government program that deals with mutants, superhumans, and alien species." Stevie said "Is that who you guys work for?" Nicole said "All teams and heroes have to register there…it's a place where we meet if there is ever any real danger." Stevie thought about the Genoshian War and was about to say something, but from downstairs made a loud explosion. Reed appeared from behind a wall panel, smoke billowing from behind him. He was coughing and his lab coat and face were ashen gray. Allen flung open his door and had a freshly made dagger in his hand. "Where are they!" Sue said rushing over to Reed "It's only your dad don't worry!" Reed coughed more and said "Small nuclear explosion…nothing to worry!" Sue made a forcefield over the wall panel to trap the rest of the smoke and said "Yeah sure…what were you doing down there!" Reed dusted off his lab coat and said "I was trying to create a small energy source to give extra power to to the Fantasticar." Sue said "What do we need that for! It's got plenty of power!" Reed said "No we need this for a mission…we got to go see them…" Sue said "The Inhumans? Why?" Ben said "Oh no I'm not going if Lockjaw is involved, no way!" Reed said "They have information we need…we need to talk to Karnak." Sue said "Why can't we just get them on the satalite communicator?" Reed said "I've been trying to get a signal, but I think the energy coils are low on power…" Nicole sighed and said "Oh let me see it…" Reed said "Oh I almost forgot! Nicole could you give it a superboost?" Nicole said "Of course…" Reed said "Great now just come with me…" They went downstairs and soon sparks could be seen from the wall panel. Stevie began thinking about the vision and thought he would call JP and ask him if he knew anymore about astral projection. Suddenly Reed called his name and said "Stevie could you come down here please…also Ben, Johnny, Sue and Allen." They went downstairs in Reed's lab. He and Nicole were standing next to a what looked like a giant computer. Reed said "Good, now we need a little more power…not only are the energy coils damaged, but the signal converter is out of place, cracked and a part has broken off." Allen said "Sounds like a lot…what should we do?" Reed said "Well Nicole has given it a great boost, but we can't get a signal until the converter is put back in place and fixed." Allen said "Where is it?" Reed pointed to a seventeen foot tall metal cylinder which had a large crack in the middle. "Okay Ben move that over here please." Ben moved the large cylinder into a large socket in the floor. "Johnny weld that crack… and Sue could you rearrange those internal circuits, be careful, they could cause a entire blackout if not put back carefully." Sue made a small compact forcefield and inserted into the crack. She rearranged several wires which took about five minutes. Light flooded the cylinder and Reed said "Johnny…" Johnny said "Flame on!" He flew upward to the crack and sent a sharp blast of fire at the crack. The metal melted together and cooled instantly leaving no gaps in it. Reed said "Now Allen fix that part on the side of the machine…you should be able to see where it broke off." Allen reconnected the piece with a flash of light and said "Now what?" Reed said "We need those connection cables removed exactly at the same time…Stevie you are the fastest can you do that?" Stevie said "I think so…where are they?" Reed pointed up to high balcony and said "Just take the stairs up there…also hurry we already patched…they have to be removed immediately." Allen said "He'll never get there taking the stairs!" Stevie said "No problem…" Stevie was gone in an instant and they all looked around to see where he was. Allen shouted "On the walls!" Sure enough Stevie was sprinting on the walls as if there was no gravity. Stevie landed on the balcony and grabbed both cables. He pulled them both apart at the same time and flipped down from the balcony. Allen said "Whoa!" as he landed on his feet. Stevie handed the cables to Reed and said "Here you go?" Reed said "Thank you everyone…now if Stevie and Allen could you both could both go back upstairs…please." Allen said "Well yeah help you anytime dad! Just don't tell us anything!" They both left and went back upstairs…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE FEELINGS THAT NEVER LEFT.

Several days later it was the night before the concert and they all had planned to attend the carnival after they went for dinner. They all ate at a resturant not far from Central Park and once dinner was finished they headed back toward the Baxter Building where the carnival would be held. Once there Stevie and Allen tried to ride every ride as much as possible. They got of the Tornado and Stevie felt his head spinning. Allen stumbled toward his mother and said "We're gonna go get on the Ferris wheel now…whoa!" Allen fell on the bench and laughed. Sue said "Alright take it easy…" He and Stevie walked over there and saw there was a long line waiting to get on. "Damn this is gonna take forever!" hissed Allen. Stevie's shoulder was suddenly tapped and he turned around to see JP and Katrina standing there. "Hiya guys!" grinned JP. Stevie said "Hey JP, Katrina!" Katrina blushed and Allen said "Hey…when you'd guys get here?" JP said "Just a moment ago…we saw you guys on the Tornado…we went over there but you were gone." Stevie said "I'm not riding that for a while!" JP said "Understandable…a boy just threw up…yuck…it's a mess over there." They all got on the Ferris wheel and Stevie enjoyed having a bird's eye view of the city. JP was shooting small blue sparks into the night air, and causing them to explode into funny shapes and words. One said "I'm a dumbass- Tyler" or "My father is a human paperclip-Tyler" Allen, Stevie, and Katrina laughed and after several sparks and rounds they got off. JP and Katrina said they catch up with them later and Allen and Stevie walked back toward the group was. Stevie had almost forgot that his father went back inside to go to bed, but now his mother was gone. "Where's mom?" he asked looking around. Sue said munching on cotton candy "I think she went upstairs to freshen up…" Stevie said "Oh…"Nicole got of the elevator and walked inside the house. She only had to use the bathroom and make it back outside. She soon stopped her walk because she could hear the sink running and she quickly turned back to the elevator. She forgot Johnny was up here how could she be so stupid!? Soon as she had her finger on the elevator door open the bathroom door came open. "Nicole?" said Johnny. Nicole cursed herself silently and turned around putting on a fake smile. "I just needed to use the bathroom…sorry…I'm just gonna go downstairs…" She turned back around, but Johnny said "You know Stevie's really happy you're here…" Nicole said still facing the elevator "Oh really…that's good…c'mon…" she whispered to the elevator. For some strange reason it wouldn't open, and Johnny moved a little closer toward her. "You know…I had a lot of fun today…with you." Nicole said "Oh did you…well that's good…c'mon on stupid thing!" she said pushing the button several times. Johnny was feet away from her and said "You know I havent been able to talk to you since you got here…you wanna sit down?" Nicole said "We're talking now…I'm okay…" She was lying of course she wanted to talk to him too. Johnny moved toward her and he was right behind her. Nicole could feel his above average body heat and could smell a mixture of soap and mouthwash. Johnny said "Just talk to me…" Nicole felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around. "What do you want Johnny? Do you want me to say sorry for not making it work for Stevie? Do you want me run back into your arms? What do you want from me?" Johnny said "I want to talk to you…I want us to be like we were…I want- "No Johnny we can't! We promised Stevie a long time ago- "Stevie is old enough now-"The point is Johnny…we can't…we just…oh god…why did I come up here…why did I have to see you?! Why can't I just let you go?!" Johnny said "Because you…love me and I…love you too." Tears were streaming down her face now, and Johnny held it up. "Don't cry…it'll mess up your beautiful eyes…" Nicole said "Johnny stop…your only making it harder…stop…" Johnny said "No…I won't let you run from me this time…" Nicole said "Please…" Johnny moved her face toward his…she could see those dazzling blue eyes she'd longed for so long. She could practically taste the smell of mouthwash on his breath…Johnny was much too close.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- CAUGHT IN THE ACT!

Stevie made his way back to the Baxter Building, eager to find his mother. Once on the elevator Stevie pushed the button to the hotel part of building. He got off and asked Mr. Mallory at the check in desk had she returned to her room. "She hasen't came here." He said dusting off a lamp. Stevie said thank you and couldn't think of anyplace else but...Stevie rushed up to the house and the elevator seemed to take forever. Johnny and Nicole immediately broke away from each other and stood frozen. Stevie got off silently and went inside the house. "There probably not even up here…well guess I'll go to bed…" he thought to himself walking toward his room. Stevie was nearly there when he stopped. He turned around slowly and saw his mother and father standing there. He screamed and so did they. "Whoa…I didn't know anybody was here…why are you two up here? Alone? The lights dimmed?And dad…um you only have a towel on…" Johnny stammered and Nicole sighed and said "I was coming to use the bathroom…and I just ran into your father that's all." Stevie eyed them supiciously and said "Oh…why are you eyes red? Have you been crying?" Nicole quickly said "No! I think it's this New York air…making my eyes water…" Stevie said "Oh…hey wait a minute…then why do you smell like dad's fancy bodywash!?" Johnny and Nicole merely stared at each other and Stevie broke into a wide grin. "You weren't…I mean not that it's my business…well it kinda is…but if…I mean…um goodnight." Stevie waved to them and made it toward his room. Johnny and Nicole sighed in relief, but suddenly Stevie was in front of them. He sniffed the air firmly and said "Uh huh…thought so…well goodnight!" This time he was gone for good and Nicole shouted at him "You know…you're too smart for your own good!" Stevie laughed and went inside.The day of the concert was a hectic and fast blur. More than once Stevie caught his parents together and Sue even caught them kissing. "Well it's perfectly normal that they still have feelings for each other, I mean they were high school sweethearts and still lover each other even after they split" she said pouring her a cup of coffee "I mean Johnny was devestated after they split…he's never found another girl who he loved as much as Nicole." Ben said "Aww…matchstick is finally growing up…" Sue said "Well they had Stevie at a young age…they were such in a rush to be together…" Ben said "We all had kids at an early age…I guess we was too afraid that if we were to be killed, we would have no one's to carry on our names!" Sue said "True…but I think maybe if we could have waited…but I guess things just happen that way…Allen is the best thing I've ever accomplished in my life…and if something were to happen to him…I don't know what I'd do." Ben said "Nuthin is gonna happen to him! This kids around here are tough!" Sue smiled and said "Yeah I guess they are…but I still don't want them fighting…it's too dangerous." Ben said "Maybe if we could train em' up…there not kids anymore ya know! Ally's gonna graduate this year, how do ya think I feel?" Sue said "Ben Ally is gonna be alright…she's is going to be very successful in her life…" Ben said "Yeah if only she could get off the phone for a hour!" Sue said "You know teenage girls…always looking for the latest news!" Ben said "Yeah…I haven't seen her lately…hope she not still upset over that Drew kid…" Sue said sipping coffee "Haven't seen her either…maybe she and Melodi are getting ready for the concert?" Sue was lying of course, she knew Ally was practicing with Drew in the ballroom. Reed came up from the lab and sat down and poured himself some coffee. "Come up with anything honey?" asked Sue handing him the cream. Reed said spooning sugar into his coffee "Nothing…it's like Black Bolt and the Inhumans aren't responding or something…I hope everything is alright." Sue said "I'm sure it is…maybe they just not in?" Reed said "Maybe…anyway whens the concert?" Sue said "It starts at eight…the girls are all practicing at a studio downtown." Reed said "Where's Stevie and Allen?" Sue said "I think they went with Johnny to the studio to watch the girls practice." Ben said "I'm sure that's not what Johnny's there for!" Reed said "Yes him and Nicole have been awfully close lately." Sue said "That's because they're trying to make it work again." Reed gulped a enormous amount of hot coffee and said "That's great!" Sue said "Yes now that Stevie's older…and because they very much still love each other." Ben said "Yeah our little boy is all grown up…sniff…haha!" Six came before anybody knew it and Stevie, Allen, and Johnny came back to house. Sue said "Well…how was it?" Allen said "They were really good…I think this is gonna be a good concert mom." Sue said "Well good…now you boys go get cleaned up and get ready." Ally came off the elevator and ran toward her room. They heard her go into her bathroom and turn on the shower. Sue said "She must have lost track of the time…" Ben said "Doing what?" Allen opened his mouth and Stevie quickly covered it and said "Who knows?" Allen said "Oh I get it!" Ben said "Get what? Am I missin somethin here?" Johnny said "Oh Ben…our lovable pet rock…don't worry about it okay?" Ben said "Shutup or this pet rock is gonna squish him a human matchstick!" Johnny only went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stevie and Allen went into their bathrooms and did the same. Stevie let the hot water run over him for a minute and leaned back his head. He was floating…he was nothing but air…suddenly Stevie remembered what he had to do and looked around him in shock. Every particle of water was suspended in midair around him. Stevie said "Did I do that?" The water immediately started running again as this mere thought. Stevie said "Weird…" He washed throughly and got out. Stevie dressed in a matter of minutes and was outside waiting with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Sue said "Well Stevie you look handsome!" Ben said "Nice threads kid…" Stevie smiled and said "Thanks…" Allen and Johnny came out and Sue complimented Allen as well. Ben said "Johnny you're dressed up just to go to a concert!?" Johnny said "I'm not going, Nicole and I have a date after the concert." Stevie beamed and Johnny smiled and rubbed his head. Allen said "Well we better get going…it's already a quarter past six…if we ever want to get past that crowd." Allen pointed out the window where streams of cars were headed toward Times Square. Johnny said "Right…hey Ally c'mon!" Ally yelled from her room "Coming!" Allen said "Hey Stevie…is your mom like Hawaiian or something?" Stevie said "Her mom is partly, but her father is Spanish and her dad is Native American and caucasian." Allen said "So what does that make you?" Sue said "Allen that's rude!" Stevie laughed and said "Well I'm all those things!" Allen said "That's a lot of things…" Stevie said "I like it…I'm different." Ally came out and said "I'm ready." They all gaped at her. She looked beautiful, She had on a pink dress with the bottom fluffy with lace. Her hair was down, looked like silk and her earings were small pink diamond flowers. Ben said "Ally…you look…" She laughed and said "I know right! C'mon lets go!" They all left and Sue told them to be careful…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- SEE YOU LATER...STEVIE.

The next day after the concert the city had partly quieted down. The girls prepared to leave and to this Stevie was slightly depressed. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll see each other soon I promise." Stevie said "What are you guys coming bac- "Oh Nicky I wish you all could stay longer!" said Sue helping her with her bags. Nicole said "I know I wish I could stay longer…but the stage calls you know!" Stevie said "Mom…be careful…and.." Nicole said "Love you too…now give me a hug." Nicole embraced him and Ben, Allen, Johnny and Sue were standing in the doorway watching. "Aww…aint that special…" said Ben carrying a large suitcase. Allen only laughed and Johnny said "You all ready then?" Nicole said "I think so…now I have everything…" Johnny said "Not everything…" Nicole said "What?" Johnny kissed her and Stevie and Allen said "Yuck!" Sue said "Oh shut it you two…will just see what you all will be doing in a couple of years!" They all went down to the front door. Outside was the big pink tour bus and all the girls were outside signing autographs to fans. The streets were crowded with fans and people in cars awaiting their departure. All the girls surrounded Stevie and hugged him and pinched him. "We're gonna miss you Stevie!" they all said. Stevie said "I'm gonna miss you all too." "Hey Stevie!" Stevie turned around to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes standing with a red motocycle jacket on. He was quite handsome and Stevie said "Drew! See ya later man!" Drew said "Yeah later…" Girls surrounded him and gave autographs to them. A girl ran up and said "Drew can you burn I heart Lynn in my notebook!" Drew said "Sure…" Drew's eyes blazed fiery orange and flames burnt the words "I heart Lynn" onto a pink notebook. Johnny said "Good autograph…" Drew said excitely "Oh thanks!" Nicole left, not before giving Johnny a long kiss which attracted the media attention of press. She got on the bus and they drove off. The girls waved out the window at them and they were gone. Stevie felt sad, but Johnny said "I'm gonna miss her too…she'll be back." Allen said "How do you know…are they gonna perform here next month?" Reed said "You'll find out over Christmas Break…now lets go get something to eat I'm starving!"

CHAPTER NINETEEN- CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, ELECTROFLAME MODE, AND DOOM'S ACTIONS!

Christmas Break was upon them and snow was heavy in New York. They buildings, including the Baxter Building were all decorated for the season and Stevie could feel the Christmas spirit in the air. He loved Christmas, it was his favorite time of year. Everything seemed to be just lighter and cheerful around Christmas. He didn't even care about the presents…it's was about happiness that he made it through another year. The buildings were covered in lights and snow, which made Stevie fell like he was in a snow globe. Allen and Stevie came home and found a large Christmas tree in the living room. Under it was about twenty presents and Allen said "Whoa, who's are those?" Sue said "Don't worry about it…now c'mon lets all get ready for dinner." They sat down and Johnny came in his body covered in snow. Sue said "Johnny you're frezzing!" Johnny shivered violently and said "I know..Ben threw a massive snowball at me!" Allen and Stevie laughed and Johnny said "Well I guess I deserved it…I did boil his coffee extremely hot…" Ben came in with Reed, his rocky lip chaffed. Johnny said "Flame on…" His body grew bright orange and he was instantly dry. Stevie said "Hey did you all here that the Beetle was caught today at the United Nations stealing Latverian documents?" Allen said "Man Stevie you pay attention to that stuff? I mean c'mon…" Stevie said "I heard it downstairs in library…Mrs. Harrison said she saw him fly by…" Sue said "And we weren't alerted?! What is going on with the city?" Stevie said "Don't worry Spider-man got them back and Beetle escaped…" Johnny said "Pete got to him first eh? Haven't seen him in a while…" "That's because it's been below twenty three degrees Johnny" said a voice from outside on the balcony. A tall thin, muscular man with a red and blue costume was on the balcony covered in snow. Sue opened the door and said "Peter! What a surprise!" Spider-man came in shivering and said "Hey Johnny can't you make the sun come out? God that's why I don't work in the winter!" Johnny laughed and said "Sorry not my expertise…hey have you met my son?" Spider-man walked over to Stevie and shook his hand. "Hello. I've heard about you…you were on the news!" Stevie said "Nice to meet you…and yeah I know." Spider-man said "Well I just wanted to drop by and give you the information that I caught Beetle with." Sue said "What is it?" Spider-man said "Beetle was carrying documents about Dr. Doom's recent activity in Latveria…they were cries of help…" Reed said "Signals of distress? How come S.H.I.E.L.D. was not contacted?" Spider-man said "Because…they were just sent in today…and the dates on the documents were over a year ago." Reed looked wide eyed and said "What?! Then…why was Beetle trying to get rid of them?" Spider-man said "Well it seems Doom has been bribing the UN to keep all things from Lateveria quiet and they stopped listening so he had to get rid of them." Johnny said "Why didn't Beetle just destroy them right there…he had a chance." Spider-man opened his mouth to respond but Stevie said "Because those probably weren't the real files…I bet Beetle was taking them to Doom himself and then they could decipher if they were the real ones or not!" Spider-man said "Whoa this kid's good…you figured that out by yourself?" Stevie nodded and said "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually responding to the signals, but was putting up a front to make it seem like they were really accepting Doom's bribes? Has S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed anyone to Latveria lately to see what's been going on?" Everyone stared at him and Spider-man said "Yes they've sent several teams into Lateveria to respond to the signals but they were lost within the month they arrived…" Stevie said "I bet you anything Doom's got them…hey wait a minute what about that man…um…Apocalypse? Has anyone been trying to revive him lately?" Spider-man eyed him supiciously and said "No…we have special ops over the site where Apocalypse has been sealed…no one is gonna get there…" Stevie said "I would check my special ops if I were you…see if any of them are acting strange…Doom may have taken out the previous ones and are using new ones to release Apocalyspe!" Spider-man said "What is it with you kid? What does Apocalypse have anything to do with anything?" Allen opened his mouth and said "Oh that's because Stevie astral projected and saw him worshiping to him." Stevie glared at him and Allen said "What? Well you did!" Reed said "Stevie you can astral project?" Stevie said "That's what JP said it was, but that's beside the point…its what I saw…and Doom could sense me there…" Spider-man said "Well I stand corrected, I'll send a report to Nick immediately…and here." He tossed a small machine into Reed's hand. "I put a tracer on Beetle…see if you all can find any leads." Stevie said "That's probably is a dead chase…what are the coordinates?" Reed said "Um….Stevie's right! The tracer is shown in the Hudson River!" Stevie smiled and said "Doom's has electromagnetic powers right? No way he could be fooled by a tracer…right?" Sue said "Right…Stevie I've been meaning to ask you something…have you ever had an IQ test?" Stevie said "Oh yeah loads!" Sue said "What was your last result?" Stevie said "Well let me see…the last one I had was when I was thirteen…and I think it was over two hundred." They all gaped at him and Reed said "That's more than mine when I was his age…" Ben said "Well I guess we got another genius in here!" Stevie said "Oh JP's is about the same too…I think." Allen fell out his chair and said "WHAT?!!" Stevie said "It's not a big deal…that's why I don't tell people…" Spider-man said "Well that's enough brain power I can handle for one day…gotta go Mary Jane will worry…see you all!" Sue called to him "You both come for out Christmas party alright! Even bring Aunt May!" Spider-man waved to them and web swung of the balcony. Allen said "You know with all these smart people around…I bet we could build our own planet!?" Ben and Johnny laughed, but Stevie's face looked hardened. "What's wrong?" said Johnny. "I don't tell people because they'll start treating me like the geeky math kid…and I'm not a geek…I just like to read a lot!" Allen said "I never said you were a geek, none of us ever said that…" Stevie said "I know…but I still feel that way sometimes…" Sue said "There's nothing wrong with being smart! And plus your handsome that's why all the girls go after you!" Stevie smiled and Johnny said proudly "He gets that from me…" Sue said sarcastically "Yeah right…" They all ate dinner and enjoyed themselves and Reed asked "So Stevie you really astral projected? Amazing?" Stevie said "I don't exactly know if it was that…it's just what JP said…he said he can't do it all the way though." Allen said "You know JP is like surprisingly powerful for his age don't you think?" Reed said "Yes…only because he knows how to use magic, aside from his mutant powers." Allen said "Yeah…I think he said his main powers are pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and astral projection, which he hasen't perfected yet…" Stevie said "He told me that his flames are hotter than yours dad…" Johnny said "Oh really…does he want to bet on that?" Sue said "Oh Johnny he's a teenager! What is it with men and competition?" Johnny said "Women will never understand…" Allen said "Hey Stevie I mean what are your powers…aside from that super undefeatable fast strong mode?" Stevie laughed and said "First of all, I don't like to use that form…it consumes to much energy…not to mention if I push it too far my muscles will rip and my organs will stop and I will probably die." Everyone went silent and Stevie looked up at their faces and said "That's why I don't use it often…I've been trying to compress the power into a form where it won't consume my body…" Reed said "How do long can you stay in that form?" Stevie said "Well using that form does give you enhanced human features such as speed, but it draws its power from my adrenaline and not to mention keeping that speed burns my fat reserves and could rupture my internal organs." Sue said "That sounds dangerous…" Johnny yelled "Dangerous! Stevie you aren't ever gonna use that power again do you hear me!" Stevie said"Okay…dad that's why I only use it as a last resort…I have other powers…" Allen said "What are they?" Sue said "Okay that's enough…now lets get ready for tommorow, we have a special event to go to." Allen was about to ask but Reed said "You'll find out tommorow, now lets help mom with the dishes…

CHAPTER TWENTY- THE TEENHERO TOURNAMENT

The next day Allen woke up screaming in the living room. Stevie went out rubbing his eyes and said "What's going on? It's six in the morning…" Allen pulled Stevie toward the TV and said "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Reed said "Let him breathe Allen…" Stevie said "What's going on? Has someone died?" Allen said "No it's better….the Teenhero Tournament is coming here! Can you believe it!" Stevie looked puzzled and Allen said "Oh come on you've got to know what it is! It's only every teenage mutant or superhuman's dream!" Stevie still looked puzzled and Allen sighed and said "It's a tournament that selects only the best teenagers, well teens like us, and you go through all sorts of events, and at the end a winner is chosen and is crowned Teenhero champion!" Stevie said "Sounds great…what do you get if you win?" Johnny said "You get a ten thousand dollar cash prize, not to mention a chance to be recognized by one of the heroes in the city and be able to join them or their team." Sue said "Yes…the last one was held about three years ago…" Allen said "Sssh! They saying more!" A man with a brown suit was standing outside city hall and talking into several microphones on a podium. "Yes and this year not also will the winner recive a cash prize, but they will also receive special endorsements from major industries such as Nike shoe corporation!" Allen banged his fist in his open palm and said "I'm going for it!" Sue said "Allen wait…" The major said "Also in the decision of major mutant and superhuman affiliations, we have decided that no teen under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." Allen's exhilarated face evaporated into a sodden and angry look. "That's not fair!!!" he yelled. Sue said "Now Allen calm down- "I supposed you all approved of this!" Reed said "Allen you have to understand…we figured people under that age would'nt have the experience to handle- "Oh another classic case of let the big people handle everything! Man, this blows!" Sue scolded "Now you just watch your tone young man! You aren't ready, none of you are! People have died in this tournament! Do you understand!" Allen mumbled "At least they died fighting for something other than sitting at home…" Sue yelled "That's it! I want you go to your room and cool off! Do you understand!" Allen kicked over the chair he had plopped into and stomped toward his room. He slammed his door and there was a long silence surrounding the room. Johnny said breaking the void "And they call me the hot head!" Stevie laughed softly and Sue went into the kitchen flustered and started washing dishes furiously. She was mumbling to herself and going invisible every now and then from anger. Reed went in the kitchen to try to calm her down and Ben said "Well I guess I'll go somewhere and grab somethin to drink…anyone care to join me?" No one responded and Ben said "Well okay then…be back later…" He left and Johnny said "You wanna go for it?" Stevie said "Oh no…I would much rather want Allen to have it than me…seems like the sort of thing that draws crowds…not a big fan of crowds." Johnny laughed and said "C'mon I'll take you out for breakfast…seems like it won't be any here…"When they arrived back the sun was out and it was mid afternoon. Allen hadn't came out his room and apparently Sue was still partly in a bad mood. Johnny peered around the corner in the kitchen and said "Everything okay in here…nobody dead yet?" Reed said "Yes Johnny it's okay…Sue went to the store…not long before you all left…she's been gone a long time…" Johnny said "Probably blowing up the produce asle…she never was big on red peppers." Stevie laughed and Allen's door opened and he came out with a scowl on his face. He had apparently went back to sleep and Johnny said "You okay…I thought for a minute you were gonna explode…" Allen said "I wish…" Reed said "Now Allen there's no need for you to be angry…its for good reason they set an age limit…your mother was right, people have died in these tournaments…they aren't just for anybody." Allen yelled "Am I just anybody! Is that you see me dad!?" Reed sighed and said "That's not what I meant…you know that…" Allen said coldly "Yeah sure…" He went downstairs probably to the arcade and Reed called to him "Oh come on Allen! It's not what it seems!" Stevie said "He'll be alright…just give him some time…" Sue came in with an arm full or groceries, some were levitating around her in small forcefields. Johnny and Stevie took some and she said "Thank you…where's Allen?" Reed said "I think he went to the arcade…he's still upset." Sue put two sacks down on the counter and said "Well he might as well get over it…I mean who does he think he is Superman?" Johnny said "Oh Superman's got nothing on me…" Stevie said "I wonder if I should go talk to him…" Sue said "No don't worry he'll just have to get over it…" Several hours later Ben came back and saw Ally glued to the TV. Drew's new video was premering on TRL and Ben said "It's that Drew boy again…she been so hooked on him lately.." Sue said "Oh you know…teenage girls…" The host on TRL was talking to Drew on the phone and said "So Drew you seen any cute girls lately while on tour? Aside from Marili and the Pretty Kitties!" Drew's muffled voice came from the TV and said "Well you see I met a girl in New York…she's like…I don't know…I just know I'm in love with a girl named Allyson Grimm." Ally gasped and rewinded the TV. Drew repeated it again, Ally rewinded it twice. Johnny said "You're gonna break it!" Ben looked positively furious. Ally was still transfixed on the TV and Ben clunked toward her. He snatched the remote and crumbled it into a ball. "You mean to tell me you were seeing that boy while he was here! When I told you not to!" Ben screamed. Ally stood up with hot tears in her eyes and shouted "Yes daddy! I don't care…I love him too!!" Ben yelled "You don't know what love is!!!" Ally, now with tears streaming down her face said "I knew you wouldn't understand! You never do!!!!" She rushed past him and slammed her door once she was inside. Sue threw down the tea towel she was dryig a cup with and ran toward her room. "Sweetie it's Aunt Sue let me in…" Ally tore the door of the hinges and threw it into the hall. She was standing with her eyes filled with tears and Sue said "Oh sweetie…" Sue levitated the door back and held it in place with a forcefield. They could understand only one thing before she closed the door. "Nobody understands me…" Ben crushed the glass in his hand and and stomped out the house cursing under his breath. Reed sighed and Johnny said "Ah young love…you don't know how many times I've went through that conversation with mom and dad…I didn't cry though…" Stevie sighed and sat down and Johnny sat in the chair opposite him. "You'll go through that conversation…trust me…" Reed said "First Allen, then Ally, what's next you and Stevie having a aerial dogfight?" Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and Johnny said "Can you…" Stevie said "I can't fly!" Johnny sighed a breath of relief and said "Now how are we gonna change the channel!? Thanks a lot Ben…"

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- THE TWO CHAMPIONS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!

A couple of days later was the selection of the champions of the tournament. The whole city was in Rocafeller Square for the event and Stevie and his family made their way down there as well. Once there they selected a row of lawn chairs to sit in and waited for the mayor to come on the stage. Several minutes later, a round, short man in a brown suit walked out on stage and talked into the microphone. "Hem..hem…is this thing on? Well everyone welcome to our champion selection!" Applause came from the seats and the mayor smiled and said "Yes, well shall we get started before it snows? I heard it was going to be quite a downfall…now Mrs. Clarkson if you will please?" A tall dark skinned woman with a candy red peacoat came on the stage carrying a large metal box. She sat it on a small table next to the speaking podium. The mayor thanked her and she walked off. "Now as everyone knows, those eligible to participate were to come to the registration office and fill out a slip with their name on it." This time a tall man with a gray suit and thick coat came on the stage and said into a microphone he was holding "Now when the three slips come out, I will call your name…now shall we begin?" The man pressed a button on the side and a small slip of paper shot out and the man caught it. "Chamber of the Xavier Instiute!" A boy with a black mask covering his mouth and a long black trenchcoat walked up on stage at the applaude of others and members of his team. The mayor said "Next…Stature of the Young Avengers! Come on up!" A girl with long blonde hair walked on stage and entered the building behind the mayor, where Chamber was just directed to go. The man with the gray suit said "This is it…our final champion…and it's Victor Mancha of the Runaways come on up!" A boy with brown hair went on the stage and into the building behind the mayor. Applause commenced and the mayor began to speak again. "There you have it! Our champions…unforntunately there can only be one…one champio- Suddenly two slips of paper shot out of the box. Everyone grew silent for a moment and the man in the gray suit read the papers over and over. His face grew in horror and rushed it over the mayor and the lady in the red peacoat. Everyone was murming and Sue said trying to look over the seats "Wonder what's going on?" Stevie who was standing partly out his seat said "Some more paper shot out…must be a technical difficulty…" The mayor, the man, and the woman were arguing furiously. "There fifteen, they can't enter!" shouted the man in the gray suit. The mayor said "You know the rules, Mr. Dobson?!" The woman said "Please Mayor please…" The mayor held a hand up to her and said "I am a upset as you are Mrs. Clarkson…we'll get this straightened out! Now…" The mayor went back to the podium and looked very angry. "Will Tyler Doom come up here please!!!" Stevie and Allen looked at each other and Tyler came from the aisle walking with a smirk on his face. Once on the stage the mayor thrust the paper in his hand. Tyler didn't even look at it he just simply walked into the building where the others were. Allen said "What the!?" The mayor began arguing with the others again and after several long seconds he went to the podium again. Stevie was standing partly to see the mayor and many faces were contorted in confusion. The mayor spoke into the mic again. "Steven Storm..." Stevie sat down abruptly and every face turned to look at him. The mayor obviously couldn't find him and shouted sternly "Steven Storm!!!" Mr. Dobson directed his gaze to where he was sitting and the mayor made a motion to make him come here. Stevie felt frozen in space…his stomach had dropped to his knees, he couldn't have…no way… Sue pushed him and said "For goodness sake go up there…oh come on Stevie go!" Stevie was in the aisle and stood there looking at the face looking at him. Some were students from school and other he had never seen before. His steps felt like cement and kids started shouting "He's a cheater!!!" or "He's not even seventeen yet!!!" Once Stevie made it up on the stage and the mayor thrust the paper towards him. He looked down at the writing and clear as day it said "Steven Storm, age 15?" Stevie made his way inside the building and saw a room with the others sitting in chairs and he went inside. Victor said "What is it? They want us back outside…they didn't have to send two of you!" Stevie's mouth was extremely dry and his heart was pounding fiercly. Seconds later the mayor, Mrs. Clarkson, Mr. Dobson, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, a tall man with a strange ruby visor, and man with a golden battle helmet came bursting in. Stevie stepped back into the wall and Reed streched over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and shouted "Stevie did you put your name in for the tournament!!!?" Stevie stammered "No!!" The man with the helmet slammed a chair aside and yelled "Of course he's lying!! They both are!!" he said pointing to Tyler as well. Sue rushed between them and said "The hell he is! The registration office was specifically designed to scan the participants age, social security, and etc! If someone was underage they couldn't even get in the door, it has age scanners and a security system!" The man with the visor said "Well they used they're powers then…it's the only explanation!" Ben said "Okay everyone lets just calm down here! Stevie's been at home with us, he's hasen't been anywhere!" Mrs. Clarkson said "Well did you ask one of the older teens to do it for you all?" Sue sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you all that all participants were scanned thourghly! No way he could have entered unless someone from the inside sabotaged the box!" Mr. Dobson said coldly "Are you accusing one of us of putting these boys names in?" Sue said angrily "Well it depends…you might have miscounted!" Mr. Dobson was about to respond, but Johnny said "Everybody shutup!! What are we gonna do about these two?" Mrs. Clarkson said "Mayor this is entirely up to you…" The mayor walked by the fireplace and sighed deeply, looking into the flames. "We have no choice…as of this day these boys are legally contracted to participate in the tournament…" Johnny shouted "No, I won't allow it..I won't!!" Reed said "Johnny please…" The mayor turned around looking worn out and said "He has no choice, neither does Mr. Doom, as of today they are Teenhero champions…"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- ALLEN'S PROBLEM

Several minutes later they arrived back into the Baxter Building. The entrance was covered in press trying to get at Stevie but Johnny created twin walls of fire to keep them at bay. Sue put them out once they were inside and said "Johnny…calm down…" He said nothing and merely got on the elevator separate from everyone else. Stevie stood there, feeling very upset. "He's angry at me…" Sue said "No sweetie, it's not your fault…" Stevie could feel hot angry tears welling up in his eyes and said "Yes it is…I always get thrown into situations like this! I hate being the center of attention…" Sue hugged him and said "Oh honey don't worry, we'll get through this…now c'mon I'll fix you something to eat…" Stevie mumbled "I'm not hungry…" Sue said "I understand…but c'mon before Johnny burns the house down…" Reed, Ben, and Allen had already went upstairs and Sue and Stevie got on the next elevator. Once they got off they found Reed, Ben, Allen, and Ally standing there. "Its true…you're…" Stevie nodded reluctantly and Ally sat down on the couch breathing deeply. "I had just hung up from Mel, when she said turn on the news…you're all over the TV…" Stevie felt light headed and Sue saw him and said "You better go lie down…you'll feel better after a little nap." Stevie made his way toward his room, but Allen turned him around. "Well I'm hope you're happy…cheater…you're the center of attention!" Stevie couldn't believe Allen was talking to him this way and Sue said "Allen what has gotten into you? Apologize!!" Allen said "No…he's a cheater!" Stevie said "I didn't enter my name in that thing! You know I didn't! I was here with you guys!!!" Allen said coldly "Yeah, sure, how come we don't know you used that astral projection power to go there!?" Reed said "That would have been imposible the scanners at the office can detect when forced or power entry is being used…now Allen apologixe now…" Allen said "No." Sue screamed "Do it!!" Allen yelled back "Hell no!!!" He ran toward his room and before he went inside he called to Stevie "Fuck off…" Stevie'face grew angry and he went toward the door. Before he could even open it, suddenly it blasted open. Allen shot up from the bed and said "What, I could have swore I told you to fuck-"I didn't put my name in the tournament! Okay! You're being stupid!!!" Allen said "Yeah that's me…now leave…" Stevie rushed out the room and stomped into his own. He slammed the door and stood by the door for a minute breathing heavily. Stevie kicked his dresser and flopped on this bed. He was staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He had gotten along with Allen and couldn't believe, him of all people didn't believe him. Stevie rolled on his side and looked at the frosted covered New York outside. More snow came and Stevie counted the small flakes until sleep overcame him… When Stevie awoke it was nightime and the city lights were small speckles against the snowfall. Stevie rose out of bed and went inside the living room. Reed, Ben, and Sue were all sitting around and Reed said "Oh Stevie, feeling better?" Stevie lied and said "Yeah…where's dad?" Ben said "He stepped out for a minute, which means he's flying around the city somewheres…he'll be back…I told him not to freeze!" Stevie nodded and sat down by the balcony window. He looked out the window for any sign of his father, but couldn't find anything. Stevie pressed his head against the cold glass and stared at the city. "How did this happen…why did this happen…" he thought to himself. Sue was sighing to herself and Reed said "What's wrong honey?" Sue said "Everything! How did this happen?! All this bad stuff has just start happening suddenly! I want answers!" Reed said "I know…we've been investigating- "Who's we?" said Sue with an incredelous stare. Reed sighed and said "I mean me…I've been investigating the recent activity going on within the city and I figure Doom's got something to do with it." Sue said "How do you come to that? I mean he's always doing something…" Reed said "Yeah well I guessed when he had Beetle steal those documents…he wasen't just trying to hide distress signal reports, I bet there was something more in those documents." Ben said draining the tall can of beer he was drinking "Like what?" Reed looked over at Stevie and said "Maybe it's not best to talk about it here…" Stevie who was neither paying attention or listening to what Reed just said was just looking out the window. "How could this happen…someone put my name in the box…I bet it was Doom!" Stevie thought to himself. The phone rang and Sue picked it up and said "Hello? Oh hi JP…oh yes he's right here…Stevie..." Stevie got up from the cold floor and took the phone from Sue. "Hello?" he said. JP sounded estatic and quite out of breath. "Well Stevie I just heard, you happy that you got in?" Stevie said "No way! I didn't put my name in that stupid tournament!" JP said "Well, yeah obviously somebody put your name in…any guess who?" Stevie said "No idea, but you know…Tyler got in too, so maybe Doom did?" JP said "Maybe…dad's on a secret mission on the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and won't be back until Friday…so I'm stuck here…wanna hang out tommorow?" Stevie said "I dunno…everything is just…" JP said "I understand…well I'm here if you wanna talk, just call me on my cell…talk to you later…" Stevie said "Thanks…see ya…" He hung up the phone and Sue said "How's JP doing…everything okay over there?" Stevie said "Yeah…he said his dad was on a top secret mission…" Reed said "What?! I thought….never mind…" Sue eyed him supeciously and said "What is it? Reed what's going on…" Reed said quickly "Nothing…don't worry about it…seriously…." Ben said "Well Steve, what are you gonna do? The opening event is next week, couple of days before Christmas…" Stevie said "I don't know…what things go on in this tournament?" Sue said putting down her coffee mug "Well usually they test you on regular things that superheroes do, like endurance, strength, how do approach a situation under pressure, but then again the mayor did say it would be totally different this year…so we don't' really know what…" Stevie sighed heavily and said "Thanks anyway…I think I'll go back to bed…" Sue said "Sweetie don't worry yourself too much over this…we're already gonna have to deal with Johnny when he gets in…" Stevie went back into his room and layed back down. He wasen't tired, physically, but his mind was exhausted... "Well what are we gonna do?" said Sue folding the paper in the living room. Johnny still hadn't came home and Ben said "He better get in here before he becomes the Human Snowball!" Reed said "Don't' worry about Johnny…right now the issue is Stevie." Sue said "We don't even know his powers…he said he's got more…" Reed said "That's exactly what we're going to do…we have got to test him…" Ben said "How?" Reed sighed and said "We're gonna have too…fight him…" Sue and Ben looked up in shock and Sue said "No way he's only a boy!" Reed said "Just to where we can evaluate his limits and his powers…we won't hurt him…much…" Ben said "Reed I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean" Reed stopped both of them and said "It's decided…we are going to do it…and we are gonna need Johnny's assistance." Sue said "He'll never agree to it…" Reed said "He's going to have to if he wants Stevie to survive in this tournament." Ben said "Reed c'mon…what more could he do?" Reed said "You'll find Stevie is a strange boy…I mean we're all strange…but he just seems different…like there's this enormous power deep inside of him waiting to burst out…like a…cosmic storm…"

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- MYSTERIOUS SCARS...MEMORIES OF HIS PAST!

The next day Stevie woke up early and went to library to try to research to try to research the tournament, but when he went down there, it was closed. A sign on the doors said "Closed for the holidays" Stevie went back upstairs, crestfallen, and found Sue, Reed, and Ben wide awake watching the news. Stevie was sad to see that his father was not amongst them, he really wanted to talk to him. Sue could tell the look on his face and said "Your father is still asleep…he didn't get in tell about three in the morning." Stevie mumbled "Oh…" Allen came out his room yawning and said "Morning…what's for breakfast?" Sue said angrily "Nothing until you apologize!" Allen scratched his stomach and said "Well I guess it's cereal for me…" He went in the kitchen and fixed him a bowel of cereal and sat down to eat it. Stevie never felt so alone in the world…Allen was completely avoiding any contact with him and Stevie felt his father was too. Why did he have to come here? He wished he was back in Boston, with his friends. Stevie said "I'm going to take a walk…be back later." Sue said "Alright honey, don't stay too long because we need to talk to you about something." Stevie said "Right…" He left again and Stevie walked down to the ballroom. It was empty and Stevie just sat down in an empty chair. He was lost in his thoughts for several long minutes and suddenly he checked his watch. Stevie decided to go back to the house and when he arrived there he could hear his father's voice screaming "Hell no! I won't do it!" Reed said "Oh come on Johnny, he's in this! He needs our help!" Johnny yelled "I'm not going to fight my son! Screw this!" Stevie stepped around to see his father jump off the balcony and fly off in a burst of flames. Sue yelled "Johnny!!!" Stevie felt that empty void in his chest again and had the extreme urge to pack and get on the next flight to Boston. Sue sighed deeply and turned to Stevie and said "Stevie…don't worry…he's just…" She couldn't quite say what he was, but she just sat back down and continued reading the paper. Stevie simply went to his room and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling deeply immersed in his own thoughts. "Well, teacher are you happy? I'm finally gonna have to show my abilities…" Stevie stared for hours and dosed off. When he awoke it was night and snow was falling heavier than it was several hours ago. Stevie could feel his insides aching with hunger and he decided to go make a quite bite to eat. To his surprise however he found everyone in kitchen sitting and eating cake. Sue said "Good you're up…saved you some dinner, you must be hungry…" She got up and got a plate out of the oven and put it front of where he was sitting. Stevie was determined not to meet anyone's eyes, he could feel there occasional glares. Stevie ate in total silence while the others talked. Well except for Johnny and Allen, apart from the occasional grunts and small laughs. Stevie finished and put his plate on the counter and rushed toward his room. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, Allen's voice said "You know fans have been dropping of gift baskets, and care packages for you…quite a big fan base you've got…" Stevie could tell the last sentence was totally mocking him and Stevie turned around and said "You have really bad jealously issues you know…I really hoped you would find a way to do this stupid thing…" Allen stood up and said "I don't have jealously issues! You're a cheater! You used you're powers to get into that tournament, everyone can see that!!!" Stevie said calmly "Everyone or just you? Are you mad that I'm in the spotlight? See that what you want…to be just like the Fantastic Four…recognized for you're ablilites, right?" Allen shook with anger and said "I hope they put you through the ringer!" Stevie laughed and said "No one could ever do to me what he did to me…" He stared at his wrist, which suddenly a bright scar appeared. Allen said "What are you talking about…you really are crazy…." Stevie held up his wrist and showed it everyone. "No one will ever make me feel weak ever again…it's a promise I made to my self along time ago…you and me…no you all are different from me…" Sue said "Where did you get a scar like that from? I've never noticed it before!" Stevie said "That doesn't matter…more importantly is that Allen would be wise to not call me a cheater…it would be in his best interest…" Allen smirked and said "What are you gonna do? Do you're crazy kung fu moves on me…I can fight too you know…" Reed said "Boys please! No fighting!" Allen said "Why don't you try me…hotshot…" Stevie raised his hand and put it in front of his body. "Two hits…is all I need…" Before anyone could do anything Allen rushed over the table and ran toward Stevie. "I'll show you what I can do you little cheater!!" Allen reached to punch Stevie, but Stevie brought it down with his hand. Stevie crouched and extended his leg and sweeped Allen off his feet. Allen flew into a wall and got up extremely angry. Stevie sighed and said "I told you…" Sue screamed "That's it! I will not have fighting in here!" Stevie said "Sorry…but I'm done anyway…I won't fight him, just because he's pouting." Stevie went back toward his room and Allen said "What a freak…" Stevie said "You know something…Allen…the only reason you're mad at me is because I've been getting so much attention since I've came here…you know deep down there's no way I could have entered that tournament…I know you've been telling people I'm a cheater and I used my powers…" Allen looked shocked and said "How did…" Stevie look angry now and said "You think I didn't know!? I'm not stupid…I see how people here in the building look at me…kids and people from school whisper when they see me somewhere! You don't know who you're dealing with…I suggest that you shutup…before something very unpleasant happens to you…" Allen smirked again and said "You gonna kill me…need more media attention?" Stevie said "There are more ways to destroy someone other than killing them…" He looked at the scar again, his eyes filled with sadness, but at the same time…if it dare be…murderous intent…

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- SEEING THROUGH DECEIT AND THROUGH THE TRUTHS

Stevie woke up at six a.m. to find his room showered in golden light. He sat up and began to think what he was going to do today. Stevie still hadn't talked to his father and probably didn't want to bother him. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak out and go hang out with JP and Katrina. He showered and got dressed and went into the living room. Surprisingly it was deserted and Ally came from the kitchen corner with a package of bacon in her hand. "Oh hi Stevie, they had an early mission, want some eggs and bacon?" Stevie sat down and said "Sure…what kind of mission was it?" Ally said "Dunno, all they said was they'd be back later…Allen's gone too, I think he's over JP's house…" Stevie said "Kinda early…that's where I was planning to go…oh well." Ally said "Just because Allen is acting like a spoiled brat doesn't mean you can't go with you're friends…Allen is just gonna grow up! I mean no way you could have put you're name in! You were here the whole time…"Stevie sighed and said "Try telling that to him…"She sat down and poured her some orange juice and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar…wait where is it?!" Stevie laughed and said "It comes and goes…but don't worry about it…it's from a long time ago…" Ally said "It seemed like something happened with it…why did you say we're different from you?" Stevie sighed and said "It's because you all are…I can't tell you all why, but you all are." Ally said "Why…did someone do something to you…" Stevie said "Don't worry...now what are you planning on doing today… "Don't change the subject! Please…Stevie I need to know…" Stevie sighed and said "Listen you have a dad, Aunt Sue, Uncle Reed, dad, and Allen…also where's your mother?" Ally said "Her and dad split along time ago…anyway what are you talking about…" Stevie said "My point is…that even though your mom's not around…you still have people in you're life…you have never had to lose anyone…" Ally said "Stevie what are you talking about…your scaring me…" Stevie said "Don't worry about it…let's just eat…" Suddenly Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben, and Allen walked into the room from the elevators. Reed said "Good morning…something smells good…" Sue said "Now you all I could've cooked…" Ally said "That's alright I thought you all would be gone for a couple of hours? You're home early…" Stevie suddenly had a feeling of shock go through him. His hand shook, now bearing the bright pale scar. Sue looked at him nervously and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar?" Stevie said "Don't…don't…" Ben said "You feeling okay Stevie?" Stevie said coldly "No I'm not…why are you all back so early?" Reed said "Well because…well it is quite cold…" Stevie said scathingly "You all never left!" Everyone got quiet and Ally said "Yes they did Stevie I saw them leave…I heard the elevator…I thought I did…" Stevie's voice was trembling in anger and said "No Ally they didn't…it would have been easy for Aunt Sue to move the button on the elevator with her powers…they've been standing there invisible that whole time!!!" Ally gasped and said "But why….I don't understand…Uncle Reed?" Reed said nothing and his silence confirmed Stevie's suspcions. "They knew you would talk to me about my scar…well I didn't come here to be analyzed like some kind of freak…if you all want me to leave just say so!" said Stevie rising from the table. Allen partly opened his mouth to say something and Reed said "I guess we underestimated you…boy the power of youth these days…" Sue had tears in her eyes and said "Well we just needed to know…oh Stevie don't feel that way…we're really sorry…" Stevie said "It's not my fault that this stuff happens to me it just does!" Reed said "Stevie…we need to know everything…if someone is after you…" Stevie turned his head away and said "You all wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to you all…like I said I'm different from you all…" Sue said "Well…help us to…" Stevie said "Just please can we forget about it! I already have enough to deal- Suddenly Stevie fell to the floor. He felt like he was being sucked through a vaccum once again… "No Tyler you will not interfere! Do you here me!!!" screamed Doom. "But Father…if this could help with the ritual…" Doom smacked him down on the floor and stood over him. "You are a mere child…what could you possibly offer…you are only going to become a mere tool for him…" Tyler wiped his bleeding mouth and said "Is that how you really feel dad? I just a tool?" Doom turned away from him and said "Don't go sentimental on me…now's not the time it's almost ready…you will go into the tournament and bring…

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR- WHAT HE SAW...

Stevie woke up and saw everyone standing over him. Johnny said "Are you okay?!" Stevie said coldly "I'm fine…" Sue said "Was it another vision?" Stevie said "I'm not sure…" Regardless he was still angry with them. More Johnny than anyone. Why wouldn't he talk to him? He needed him more than ever and he ignored him for at least two days. Reed said "What did you see?" Stevie sat on the couch and said "Doom and Tyler…planning some kind of ritual…" He told them what he had seen and Reed sighed deeply and said "They are definitely up to something…ritual? I'll need Stephen's help on this one…" Stevie said "Why do you need my help I just… Sue giggled and said "No he means Dr. Strange…you both share the same name, just spelled differently." Reed said "I'll contact him…" He went to the phone and dialed several numbers. Reed said two quick words and hung up. Sue said "Well?" Reed said "There on their way…he's bringing Clea and JP…he needs Clea to help, JP just wants to visit." A golden burst appeared and three people appeared in the middle of the room. Dr. Strange, JP, and a beautiful caramel skinned woman with medium length grayis brown hair was standing in the middle of the room. She had the strange golden brown eyes that JP had and walked over and hugged Sue. "Oh Clea it's been awhile!" said Sue. Clea sighed and said "I know…but what can a mother do? Somebody always needs me…" JP snorted and mumbled "If your talking about you cooking…" She rounded on him, her eyes glowing intensely and said "What did you say!?" JP quickly said "Nothing mom, just I love you dearly…" Dr. Strange said "Now what is this you need help with Reed?" Reed said "Yes…now if you all can follow me…" They all left the room and JP began to follow and Dr. Strange halted him. "Not you…" JP sighed and said "You guys are so secretive…well if you all won't tell us anything…I guess we'll just go take down Doom…" Dr. Strange scolded "You'll stay right here or I'll freeze to the ground where you stand!" JP said scathingly "Well you all don't…what do you all have to really hide…we have powers too you know!" Clea yelled, her eyes blazing, "Jacob Percival Strange, do not talk to your father that way!" JP's eyes were blazing bright gold and a bright flaming aura surrounded him. "DON"T CALL ME JACOB PERCIVAL!!!" The floor boards begin to melt and the whole house began to shake. Allen fell out the chair he was sitting in, the cup in Ally's hand shattered, Stevie fell over the couch. Dr. Strange said "Oh calm down…" JP shook his head, his eyes back to normal. There was a large scorch mark where he was standing and his said "Oh sorry…" He waved his hand and it disappeared. Allen said "Whoa…just because she called you Jacob Percival…" JP said coldly "You'd do the same if a fool of a grandfather named you that!" Clea said "Now Jac-I mean JP your grandfather was a very wise man…" JP said scathingly "He experimented on goats mom! Is that what you thought of me when I was born a goat?!" Stevie, Allen, Ben, Johnny, and Ally laughed. Dr. Strange said "Never mind…c'mon it's almost dark." They all left and only the kids were alone in the living room. JP said "So have you and Allen made up yet Stevie?" Stevie mumbled "Not exactly…" JP said "Well Al, why are you so mad at Stevie anyway? You know he couldn't have entered that tour- "I'll think I'll go to the arcade…too many undesirable people here…" said Allen walking toward the elevators. JP merely ignored his comment and waved cheerfully saying "Okay see you later Allen!" Allen turned around and said scathingly "Don't mock me…what was that!?" JP looked puzzled and said "Manners…are you imagining things?" Before Stevie could stop himself he blurted out "Wouldn't be a first time…" Allen looked furious, but simply stormed out the house. JP sighed and said "He'll come around, don't worry." Ally said "He's acting so stupid! So is Uncle Johnny moping around the place! They don't care at all how Stevie feels…their only thinking about themselves! Stevie's about the only sensible male around here!" JP said "Even Mr. Richards?" Ally snorted and said "Don't even get me started…he's one of the worst! You'd think with all that brain power…but what can you do?" JP and Stevie laughed and after several hours all the adults came up from the lab. JP said "Anything?" Reed shook his head and said "Not really…Doom is really covering his steps this time…there's no trace of any strange activity." Sue said "Stevie are you sure you saw…" Stevie said "Of course! They were talking about some kind of ritual…" Dr. Strange said "Curious…Dr. Doom has magical protection against any supernatural forced entry into his home…nobody should be able to astral project there…are you sure it wasn't another power…like precognition?" Stevie said "I felt like I was there…I wasn't seeing into the future, it was happening at that very moment." Clea said "How do you know?" Stevie said "Because I saw a digital clock on the wall which read the exact time and date, which was a couple of hours ago." Dr. Strange said cheerfully "Excellent observation…" JP said "Alright…well c'mon I'm starving…let's get home so I can work down tonight's brisket…mmm can taste that cementy block now…" Clea glared at him and said "Jacob, my cooking is very good…Wong and your father eats it!" JP's face tensed in anger and said "Mom…don't call me Jacob…and anyway that's because they don't want to hurt your feelings." Clea rounded on her husband and glared at him "Is this true!?" Dr. Strange had a nervous face and said "No dear I think your cooking is excellent…hey don't use the Eye on me!" Clea's eyes were blazing gold and she said "Okay I guess your not lying…then it's just you JP!" JP said "You know dad knows how to supress his true thoughts don't you…" Clea rounded back on him and Dr. Strange said "Well very well lets get out of here so these people can enjoy theirs!" They all stood back in the middle of the room and Sue called "Don't forget about the Christmas Party! Thursday at seven!" Dr. Strange bowed and before he left, Stevie could have swore he saw his eyes change from brown to cloudy blue and glared at Reed. Reed jolted as if a small electric shock shot through his body. His faced relaxed and he glared back at Dr. Strange, his eyes focused. Stevie could not help thinking they were having some secret conversation that nobody but them could hear. They disappeared in a flash of golden light and Sue said "Well let me get started…how does grilled chicked sound?" Stevie's mind was still pondering what just happen for the split second, between Dr. Strange and Reed, and Sue called him. "Stevie you okay? Maybe you should lie down for a minute while dinner gets ready…" Stevie said "Yeah…sure…" Before going to his room he glanced at Reed who staring out the window. He saw Stevie's reflection and Stevie hurridly went inside…

CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE- EARLY PRESENTS

A couple of days later it was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited about the next day and the Christmas Party. Ben was singing carols and was drinking a huge mug of egg nog. Ally said "Dad don't go having gas later!" Ben said "Oh this is nuthin!" Stevie however was still in a melonchonic mood. He barely spoke to his father and didn't communicate to Allen at all. Would this ruin their once blossoming friendship? Would Allen really let a stupid tournament come between them? "Oh well his loss…" Stevie thought to himself as he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot and felt he would spent the rest of his holidays doing it. At five he got up and got ready for the party. He put on his new sweater and a pair of jeans and headed in the living room. The place was decorated in garland streaming all over the banisters and walls. Red velvetine bows, golden, silver, and green baubles on the tables. The large Christmas tree that Ben had brought in was littered with present under it and was shining brightly with lights and ornaments. The smell or baked turkey, cakes, and other delicious aromas filled the air. Stevie's troubled heart lightned up almost instaneously. Ally hugged him and said "Merry Christmas Stevie! Here's to being my favorite cousin I just met!" Stevie said "Thanks…same to you…sure smells good…" Sue said "Thanks sweetie…now go have some fun, you deserve it." Before Stevie could go sit down the elevator rang and a small crowd of people came in. Dr. Strange, Clea, JP, a Asian man with jade green robes, Spider-man, or Peter as he was tonight, a beautiful red haired woman, and an soft elderly woman. She was carrying a large tray of food, such as everyone else and sat it on the table. Sue, Ally, and Stevie greeted everyone and more and more people arrived. After the next ten people arrived a bald man in an electric wheelchair, accompanied by a beautiful gray haired Black woman, a gruff hairy muscular man with a cigar dangling out his mouth, and what looked to be a blue demon covered in navy fur. Sue said "Ororo! Logan! Put that out by the way, Professor Xavier, Kurt! I'm so glad you all could make it!" The hairy man put the burning cigar out in his hand, to which left a huge burn. Stevie gasped at this silently, but when he looked back it was gone. JP whispered to him holding a glass of egg nog "That's Wolverine…he's one of the toughest fighters we got…and it's not his adamatium skeleton that's what special about him, it's his healing factor…they say he could be hundreds of years old…" Stevie said puzzled "Adamatium?! Why that's the strongest- "Metal in the known world yeah…" said JP finishing his nog and swirling around the glass. Stevie said "Who's the lady and the…the…blue thing…sorry…" JP laughed and said "That lady over there is Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm…she has the abilty to psionically control the weather." Stevie whistled softly and said "That must be a useful power…" JP laughed again and said "Yeah it is…and for the blue thing…that's Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, he has the ability to teleport and even blend himself in shadows." Stevie said "Teleporting seems dead useful…you seem like you use it a lot." JP sighed and said "Yeah it is…but the only thing I haven't mastered it yet…I can only go about half a mile…my dad can travel across dimensions!" Stevie said "Whoa…" JP said "Yeah I know…anyway we should get out of here…more people are starting to come and I don't want to be up under all these adults." Stevie looked around and found the place was getting extremely uncomfortable and walked out of the house with JP. They saw that not only the house was having a party but the whole building as well. The levels were all crowded and both boys found it hard to make it toward the Teen Party they were having second ballroom, which was smaller than the main one. People from school was here, also kids Stevie had never seen before. Allen was standing on a wall drinking spiced punch with two boys from school. Ally was dancing with Melodi, and some of her other senior friends. JP said "We probably don't want to hang with Al tonight…he'll just be in a bad mood…c'mon there's some seats over there." They sat down over in a small seating area and began talking. Stevie looked around and said "It's packed tonight…I don't even recognize some of these kids!" JP said "That's because some of them are from the Xavier Institute…and some other schools by the looks of it." Stevie said "Xavier Institute? Isn't that a school for mutants?" JP nodded and said "It's run by the guy upstairs in the wheelchair…Professor Xavier…the world's most powerful telepath!" Stevie raised and eyebrow and said "Really?" JP said "Yes…he's the leader of the X-Men and many mutants and superheroes seek him out for expert advice." Stevie said "He must be really powerful to run a entire school of mutants, a large mutant team, and give advice to other people as well!" JP said "Yes he is quite good…and those people upstairs with him are some of most powerful team members…and some that have been with him a long time." Stevie said "So did he teach them as well?" JP nodded again and said "Yeah…he taught most of his team and most of them work as teachers at his school as well." Stevie said "Hey how come you, Ally, Allen, or me never went there?" JP said "Well my dad did seriously consider putting me there when that whole Apocalyspe war thing was happening, but I guess not…as for you, Allen, and Ally…well you all have got superhero parents to teach you all! Just like me…most kids that go to the Xavier Institute are homeless, orphans, and have been seriously attacked against prejudice for being a mutant." Stevie said "But mutants can be legally register citizens of the United States?! I don't- "Just because they passed a law saying mutants are legal citizens doesn't stop people from fearing them and hating them…" Stevie sighed "I guess your right…so what about the difference between mutants and superhumans?" JP said "Well mutants are people born with a specific gene that will activate and give that person specific abilities that normal humans don't have. It usually occurs during puberty and no person's gene is alike…if that were the case everyone would have the same powers." Stevie said "Okay so what about superhumans?" JP said "Superhumans are humans who had some freak accident that givens them superhuman powers…such as the Fantastic Four who were hit by a cosmic storm in space, which gave them their abilities…a classic tale of a person stepping in some nuclear sludge, then the next day they can fly, shoot laser beams out their eyes, and can lift a eighteen wheeler truck." Stevie laughed and said "So if my dad is superhuman…and mom's a mutant what does that make me?" JP said "Half and half I guess…me I'm what you call magical…but my powers classify me as a mutant, just like Allen and Ally." Stevie said "Oh so their both mutants…okay I understand." JP yawned and said "I'm hungry lets go upstairs and get something to eat…personally I'm not in the mood for chips, pigs in a blanket, and watery punch." Stevie looked at the snack table and he remembered the smell of the honey baked ham upstairs and said "Agreed." They both left and made their way back upstairs. On the floor below the house a loud boom erupted outside, which made the whole building shake. Stevie peered out the window and saw others doing the same. JP peered out the opposite window of Stevie and said "What the hell was that?" Another boom, this time it knocked down everyone in the hall. The lights flickered of for a second and Stevie got up stifly. He looked back out the window. Nothing was there but the silent falling snow…FLASH! A large red robotic eye was staring directly at Stevie. Stevie gasped and a large robotic claw tore through the wall and grabbed him. It swung him madly in the air and attempted to leave, but was hit by a flash of light. JP was standing there his fist glowing electric blue. The large robotic octopus glared at him and JP attempted to fire another, but it knocked him back into a wall leaving a cloud of smoke. It left with Stevie and people in the building and in the streets were screaming. The smoke cleared and JP was crouched on the wall defying gravity and hissed "Shit on Christmas Eve!" He disappeared in a flash of golden light. Upstairs Peter said "What the hell is that!?" Logan extended six very sharp claws from his knuckles and said "Anyone in the mood for calamari?" Clea screamed "It has somebody in it's claw! JP landed in a golden flash, his sweater torn and a large fresh cut across his cheek and yelled "That thing has Stevie!" Johnny gasped and immediately burst into flames and rushed toward the balcony door. He would go through them if he had to. Soon as he hit the door a invisible force knocked him back out of flame mode. "What the hell!" he screamed. Reed said "It's a forcefield!" Sue screamed "We gotta break through it!"

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- THE PRELIMENARIES AND MAKING UP

The thing that had Stevie through him into a fresh pile of snow. Stevie choked on the freezing snow and a gruff voice yelled "Hey champion wanna take me on!" Stevie looked up and saw he was surrounded by thugs, criminals, and evil mutants. Stevie thought "What's going on here!?" Then he saw Chamber rush by blasting several of them. He yelled to Stevie "Glad you could make it into the entrance part! Now just start taking down these guys!" Stevie couldn't understand what was going on but he had no choice, several of them rushed toward him. He blasted some back and kicked a couple into the cars that were left on the street. One large muscular one tried to grab him around the neck but he threw him over his shoulder. One was to the right of him with a knife, he kicked it out his hand and blasted him into a nearby cinderblock. More tried to come at him but he quickly disposed of them. He saw Stature and Victor run up to him along with Chamber and Tyler. Victor doubled over gasping for breath and screamed "Is that it?" Chamber said "I don't' think so…here comes that octopus thing…" Victor said "Oh great how are we gonna defeat that?" Stevie said "We're gonna have to work together!" Tyler snorted and said "With you people…I don't think so…" Stevie said scathingly "We don't need you anyway…how many people did you take down two?" Tyler opened his mouth in anger , but Chamber interrupted him and said "Let's just go!" The four of them ran toward it and Victor sent two small rockets at it. The black metal body had two large holes in it and was sparking. Stature grew about twenty feet high and punched it leaving a huge dent in it's large red eye. Next Stevie and Chamber sent concussive beams of energy at the metallic monster. It exploded and sent smoke everywhere. They shielded their eyes and when the smoke cleared no trace of the monster, the thugs, criminals, or mutants were left. Let alone traces of a fight happening. People came out and began clapping at them. The mayor spoke from a megaphone on top a low building "Good job champions! You all pass the prelimerlary rounds! Also Merry Christmas!" He laughed deeply and Stevie slumped on the ground gasping for air. Chamber helped him up and said "Good job…your pretty good." Stevie grinned and said "Thanks, you're not bad yourself…" Victor and Stature both left and Chamber told Stevie he'll see him later. Stevie waved back to him and Tyler said "Well…I didn't expect you to finish…must been luck." Stevie turned to him and said coldly "I didn't even expect you to throw a punch…I mean their so weak…" Tyler's face rippled in anger and his said "Yeah well… "Tyler it's time to go…" said a cold drawling voice in an allyway. Dr. Doom emerged from the allyway his long dark green cloak dusting up snow as he walked. Tyler turned back to Stevie and said "Don't expect to last through this tournament Storm…your dead…you might as well plan the arrangements right now…" With that he turned on his heel and left. They both walked back into the allyway and seemed to disappear within the fog. Stevie eyed the spot carefully, but suddenly felt like he was being pulled by a invisible hook. In a flash of orange light he landed on house floor and everyone clapped as he opened his eyes. Ally said excitedly "You were great!!!" Peter shook his hand violently and said "Excellent, absolutely!" Ben and Johnny hoisted him on their shoulders and chanted "Stevie's the guy! Lose an arm, or a leg, never!!!" The mayor stepped forward and said "Yes, yes! Our youngest champion perform quite brilliantly tonight!" Stevie said "You know you could have warned us before hand!" Everyone laughed and the Mayor sighed "Alas I couldn't that was supposed to be a situation where a dangerous situation were to occur…and there are now warnings unfortunately most of the time…" Sue said "Okay what are we waiting for lets party!!" Everyone screamed very loudly and Allen came through the door and yelled "What the hell is that all about?!" He had obviously been outside looking at Stevie and Ben and Johnny let him down. Allen looked nervously at him and very awkward silence befell the house. Ben said to them "Alright everyone back to ya knittin or what ever! This is already going to be hard without you sappy gits lookin!" Everybody moved to what they were doing, reluctantly. Stevie could almost tell that Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo were listening. Stevie turned to Allen and Allen said "I guess you'd have to be crazy to put your name in that tournament…I mean that was only the prelimenaries!" Stevie said coldly "You finally caught on…" Allen said "Well I wasn't the only one saying you'd cheated…I mean a lot of kids were saying it behind your back…" Stevie sighed and said "Great just what I need, more unwanted attention…" Allen laughed slightly and said "I guess I was a bit hysterical…I'm sorry…" Stevie said simply "Don't worry about it, now lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Allen laughed and then looked down to see Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo looking at them teary eyed. Sue gasped silently "Boys…"

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN- CHRISTMAS

The next morning Stevie was woke abruptly out of his sleep with Allen landing on his body yelling "Christmas!" Stevie awoke groggly and saw that it was only four thirty and it was still dark out. But since he was up he went into the living room. Everyone was awoke and Stevie was bombarded with presents when he sat down. "Merry Christmas Stevie!" said everyone. Stevie smiled and said "Thanks everyone, Merry Christmas to you all too." Allen tore fiercely at large package and found a new green Mac laptop computer inside. Allen yelled gleefully and began tearing at the other packages. Ally was wearing a new fluffy pink Heatherette jacket she'd been wanting for months and smelled the perfume Sue had just got her. "Wow Aunt Sue this smells amazing?" Sue wearing her new robe Ben got for her, said "Your welcome, now you don't wear that everyday okay…it's for special occasions." Ally said "Okay…wow I've been needing this!" She just opened up her pink Mac laptop which was identical to Allen's. Stevie opened up a long, thin package and inside was a white and electric bass guitar. Stevie saw it had a signature saying "To Stevie, Yours Adam Levine" Stevie said "Wow…dad how did you get this?!" Johnny smirked and said "I helped Maroon 5 get to their gig on time once…told them you were a fan." Stevie then opened another package, which was an electric blue Mac laptop like Allen's and Ally's. After several more rippings the presents were finally done. Reed got several beaker sets from Sue, Johnny, Stevie, Allen, Ben, and Ally. A new scarf from Sue, a digital chemical scanner from Johnny and Ben, and an large encyclopedia of biophysics from Ally and Stevie. "Thanks you all, I've been looking for this!?" Sue got diamond earrings, a diamond braclet, and a new gold watch from Reed. A new 16 megapixel digital camera from Ally and Ben, a 500 dollar gift card to Dolce and Gabbana from Stevie and Allen, and new Hound's Tooth coat with matching purse from Johnny. Johnny got a new flat screen t.v. from Ben, a new motocross set from Allen, a 500 dollar gift certificate to a expensive men's clothing store that he liked from Reed, a new sweater from Ally and Sue, and Stevie got him the best gift of all. He wheeled in a new black and orange motocross bike that Johnny had been wanting for years. "Stevie…how did you get this…this isn't even out in America…" Johnny stammered touching the carbon steel frame. Stevie smiled and said "Well lets just say I have a friend over in Japan that happens to have a father that is the maker of these bikes…" Allen dropped his mouth and said "Wow Stevie you've been to Japan?!" Stevie raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Of course where did you think I learned all my martial arts?" Allen's jaw dropped along with everyone else. "You've went to Japan?!" said Allen. Stevie still looked puzzled and said "Of course where did you think I learned it all?" Ally said "Hey Stevie can you even speak Japanese?" Stevie grinned and said "Of course! Along with other languages…" Their conversation was interupted however when the doorbell rang. Ben said "Who the hell is that at this hour?" A tall man in gray slender pea coat with steel gray hair was standing in the doorway. His hair had several fresh snowflakes in it, as well did his coat. Sue smiled and ushered him in. "Why Mr. Dobson how are you this Christmas Day?" she said. He shrugged the flakes out of his hair and smiled and said "Oh I'm just fine…Merry Christmas to you all!" They all responded back with a cheerful "Merry Christmas!!!" and Mr. Dobson said "Well I'm just delievering our champion's official opening task uniform…the Mayor and many other workers at City Hall are personally rooting for you…as well as I am! You have got quite a fan base now…several fan websites opened up after the preliminaries last night…also people have start making shirts with you name on it…" Stevie choked and said "Really?! Why!" Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Umm…well because your parents and also your one of the youngest champions we have ever seen…and by the looks of last night, one of the most skilled…oh yes Ms. Fairfield on the fifth floor of City Hall wanted you have this…" He took a blue t-shirt out of the long package he was holding. Mr. Dobson unfolded it and on the front was a outline of Stevie's head, just in white and under it, it read Allen repressed the urge not to laugh and Stevie merely burst out in laughter. Mr. Dobson looked at them and said "What? Steviehead has become the most visited site in the Eastern coast within the past twenty four hours…people want you to make a special apperance at City Hall for a Christmas Party…" Stevie said "No thanks…seems like the sort of thing that will draw people…I'm just gonna hang here today." Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Well for you to be a champion, you sure don't want to be in limelight…understandable…well I'll be off then, farewell!" He left and Stevie took the long package from the table and opened it. He held it up and it was long cloak like windbreaker. It was black and blue and had stripes down the arms. On the front was a round Fantasic Four insignia and on the back it read "Storm 5". Ally said "That's hot what's it for?" Stevie said "Dunno…" Also inside were matching pants, fingerless gloves, and shoes. Sue said "Well Stevie go put that away and lets finish unwrapping the presents!" Stevie took the box gingerly and laid it on his bed. Once he came back out he was tackled by what seemed to be a mass of silky brown hair. Stevie gasped "M-mom!!!" Nicole beamed at him and said "Merry Christmas!!!" Stevie said "But I thought you were on tour and wouldn't be back tell June!?" She laughed and said "Well I told Jerry that since you were in the tournament and we would be performing in it, we might as well had came back!! So here I am…we just got in late last night…the girls are still sleeping though…along with Drew." Ally's bottle of perfume almost slipped out her hand and Nicole said "So…Merry Christmas my little champion!" Stevie said "How did you know?" Nicole said "Your father told me of course…first thing when you all got home…he seemed like he had to fly to tell me, couldn't just called me…" Stevie realized why his father had been gone so long that night and he said "Are you mad?" Nicole said sweetly "Of course not honey…it's not your fault…we're gonna get to the bottom of this…this just isn't coincidence…" Stevie cheered up immensly and he said "I'm glad your hear Mom!!" Nicole hugged him tightly and said "I am too…so lets open your present I got you!" Stevie said "Oh but Mom I mailed yours…" Nicole said "I already got it…so did the girls and Drew…they were really excited!!" Stevie said "Well did you like it?" Nicole grinned and said "Of course it was quite lovely…I'm glad you remebered that I love Channel No. 5!!!" Stevie grinned and said "Thanks…" Nicole turned to Johnny and said "Oh Johnny thanks…I love the earrings and the car…" Allen yelled "You got her a car!?" Johnny grinned and said "Yeah kinda…" Nicole laughed and said "Yeah the Benz is just calling out to me…but hey I got you all presents too!!!" Nicole had got Sue a large Italian cookbook (Italian food was Sue's favorite), a Louis Vutton purse, and new stailess steel rice cooker she had been wanting for months. She got Reed a very expensive satalite phone which could withstand a large nuclear rocket, a crystal beaker set, and what he had been really wanting, a new pair of wool socks to keep his feet warm while he worked late at night in lab. Ben received two box tickets to a boxing match of the century, a large winter coat from Paris that cost as much as a small speedboat, and a matching hat, scarf, and glove set. She got Ally a Gucci mailcarrier, (You'll need that for college to make the other girls jealous!), very expensive Jimmy Choo pink leather pumps, and a very lovely smelling Dior perfume. Allen received a new model handheld game system called the Playsquad X.9, which hadn't been released yet, but Nicole got it months ahead, a new jacket from a nice urban store in Spain and new silver watch. Everyonr enjoyed their gifts and spent their time amongst each other. Stevie felt like he was on air and nobody could bring him down...not even Apocalypse.


	6. Chapter 6

Fantastic Four: The Legacy of Stevie (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS...EXCEPT CHARACTERS I CREATED SUCH AS STEVIE, ALLEN, AND ETC. PLEASE DON'T STEAL. I USE THINGS FROM MY FAVORITE THINGS SUCH AS NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, AND ETC. IF YOU SEE IT GOOD FOR YOU I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. I JUST LOVE WRITING AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR FUN. ENJOY AND KEEP ON WRITING. LOVE YA!)

PROLOUGE

The clouds were beautiful… He had never been up this high before… it was all so nostalgic. He loved it, it felt like he was not even in the airplane at all, he dreamed he was soaring…actually soaring... his head fell back and his eyes closed…he was soaring…

CHAPTER ONE-NEW BEGINNINGS

"Good afternoon passengers we have arrived in New York International Airport! I hope you all have enjoyed flying American Airlines! Please enjoy your stay!" The boy got up and hoisted his large suitcase from the overhead compartment and made his way off the plane. Once the boy was in the crowded New York airport he scanned around for any sign of the people he was going to meet with. He searched for several long minutes, until he saw a tall balding man in a suit, with a sign with his name on it. The boy introduced himself and they both made their way out into the busy streets of New York. The boy climbed into the back of a long stretch Limo and they headed down a very busy street. The boy could not help but sticking his head out the window and look at the tall buildings surrounding him. He didn't even notice that the car was moving through the heavy traffic once more and in a matter of minutes the driver, named Stan said "Master Steven we are here, welcome to the Baxter Building." Stevie told "Thanks Stanley, just call me Stevie." Stevie made his way to a large building with about a million windows on it, all reflecting in the sunlight. He went inside and found a huge lobby with bronze floors and walls and many people in business suits on cell phones conducting business in fast tones. Stevie made his way to elevators looking at the tall ceiling as he went. Once inside the elevator, Stevie pushed the top most button on the panel. He could feel he gravity shifting as he rose to the 30th floor. The elevator came to halt and the doors opened, blinding Stevie with sunlight. He held his hand face to cover the blinding light, but was soon the light was obscured by a beaming blonde haired woman. Stevie didn't know if he had gone to heaven and if this was an angel, but the woman said "Stevie! Oh my look how much you've grown! Come in!" The woman dragged him into a huge living space. The woman turned around and said "Stevie, I've missed you so much!" Stevie knew who this was he hugged her and said "Good to see you too, Aunt Sue." Stevie followed her into a huge living room, where a brown and gray haired man was sitting on the couch, with papers scattered over the brown coffee table. Sue touched him on the shoulder and said "Reed, he's here." She turned him toward Stevie, and the man stood up and went toward him. He shook his hand and hugged him and said "Welcome Stevie, I haven't seen you since you were little, you've gotten so big!" Stevie said smiling "Good to see you Uncle Reed." Sue directed Stevie toward a hallway and told him "Now your things have already been brought up, and your room is second door on the right." Stevie thanked his aunt and uncle and made his way toward his room. He turned the cold metal knob of the door and stepped inside. The room was decorated in blue, Stevie's favorite color, and a large bed was adorned in fresh sheets in the middle of the room. He set his backpack in the corner and looked around. He plopped on his bed, which he found very comfortable. He looked at the nightstand next to him and saw a picture of his father, with a large motocross trophy, beaming, in his hand. Stevie studied the picture for a moment and began thinking how his father would be. He was already nervous for meeting him in a long time, so he decided to think about something else. He got up from the bed and made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtains and found he had a perfect view of the city. Stevie had to breathe for a moment, just to soak in all that he was experiencing right now. New York was nothing like Boston. He made his way back out the room after several minutes, and he saw a dirty blonde haired boy sitting with his aunt and uncle. The boy turned around and saw Stevie and instantly jumped up to greet him. He shook his hand quite violently while speaking in fast tones. "Hey Stevie I'm Allen, your cousin, welcome to New York!" Stevie gasped for air and said "Thanks." Sue rapped Allen on the head with a magazine and said "Enough Allen, now you boys hungry? It'll be awhile tell dinner." Allen said "Mom you know I am." Stevie said "I guess so." Sue said "Good, now Stevie you are welcome to anything in this house, just don't go messing around in your uncle's lab, I don't want you to lose an arm or better yet to grow four more." Stevie laughed nervously and sat down at the table while Sue made some sandwiches for Allen and him. Stevie enjoyed his time with his aunt, cousin, and uncle. They talked and laughed for a couple of hours, and by the time Sue looked up, it was already six o'clock. She sprang up and said "I better get started on dinner! They will be home at seven!" Stevie asked her if she needed any help, but she told him to just relax. Stevie felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about his father. He tried to stay in the conversation with Allen and Reed, but his mind just kept wandering. The house was filled with the smells of baked chicken, pepper, and fresh herbs. Stevie could feel his stomach growling, the sandwiches seemed ages ago. Sue set the table and called them all to dinner. Stevie sat down with Allen and Reed while Sue put creamy mashed potatoes in front of them. Reed eyed them hungrily and motioned to get a little taste, but his hand was quickly slapped by Sue. She sat the chicken, broccoli casserole down and sat down also. She said "They should be coming right about- BRRRZ! The elevator bell rang loudly and Stevie motioned to hear if his father was coming. He heard footsteps, his heart start pacing… someone was coming around the corner…it was- A girl? A dark cream colored girl was standing in the living room on a cell phone talking very loudly. "Okay Mel, I'll call ya later girl, yeah, okay, t.t.y." She closed the phone and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Stevie and said "Hello everyone" apparently not noticing him, until Sue kicker her under the table. She yelled "Ouch! Aunt Sue! Oh! Hi there Stevie Im Allyson, but you can call me Ally. Im Ben's daughter, you'll meet him in a minute." She shook his hand and tucked in for dinner. There was another loud ring and this time Stevie could here two footsteps. One was very loud and thick sounding. Stevie stayed turned around, he could feel his head sweating. He ducked under the table to act like he was tying his shoe, and then he heard voices. "Im telling you Ben, she was a model! She had the look and everything!" A very gruff voice responded and said "I don't know Johnny, what model works in a diner?" Stevie knew his father was here, for he had heard his name. Sue said "You all went to a diner?! I cooked this big dinner!" Johnny said nothing he was more interested in the spot Stevie was sitting. Ben said "Calm down Susie, we just went for coffee." Stevie could not pretend any longer because Johnny had called his name. "Stevie…" Stevie turned around slowly, his heart racing, and was facing his father. There was an awkward silence in the room. Stevie's mouth was dry; he didn't know what to say. Johnny broke into a wide grin and outstretched his arms and said "Give your old man a hug!" Stevie got up and went into his father's arms. He held him close; Stevie could hear his heart beating fast as well. He whispered "I've missed you…" Stevie could feel his warmth, which was much warmer than any hug he had all day. Stevie could smell him, his smell of some cologne and a bit of motor oil. Sue sniffled, so did Ben. Stevie just noticed that a huge living rock was standing there. Stevie didn't panic though, he just introduced himself. The rock man said "Im Ben Grimm, or better known as the Thing, and if you ever need me im here." Sue said while wiping her eyes "Yes…sniff…Stevie your UNCLE Ben is here as well." She put emphasis on uncle, and Johnny said "C'mon lets eat, Im starving!" They all sat down, Johnny sat the opposite of Stevie and they began to eat. They all talked and laughed and Stevie found himself full and very sleepy. Johnny yawned loudly and said "Well folks I think it's time to be hitten the old hay." Sue said "I agree we do have a big day tomorrow!" Allen said "What's going on? Ow!" Ally hit Allen hard on the shoulder and motioned to Stevie. Stevie didn't see it though, because he was busy talking to Reed about nuclear fusion. Allen heard some of their conversation and interrupted them and said "Stevie you know about that stuff?!" Stevie said "Yeah…why?" Allen said "Well it's just that dad and mom are about the only nerds here, not saying that you are, but you actually **know** about that stuff?" Stevie replied again "Yeah." Allen whistled softly and said "Hey Uncle Johnny you got a regular genius!" Johnny patted Stevie on the back and said "That's my boy." After a couple of minutes they all went to bed, and Stevie bid everyone good night. He made it into his room and almost forgot to call his mother. He pulled from the zipper of his backpack, his cell phone and pressed the call button. After several rings, his mother picked up and said "Hello Stevie?" Stevie sat down on the bed and said "Yeah mom it's me." She sighed and said "Oh thank goodness, I thought you almost forgot! Me and the girls just finished up on stage." Stevie sighed and said "Well Im just checking in before I go to sleep." His mother said "Okay, are you alright, your father hasn't poisoned you or anything?!" Stevie laughed and said "No mom, he is really happy to see me." She sighed in relief "Yes, well he hasn't seen you in awhile…you enjoying yourself?" Stevie responded "Yes everyone here is so nice." She paused for a minute and said "Well, honey I love you and I promise I won't be on tour long okay?" Stevie said "Okay mom, love you, see you soon." She said "Okay love you too, be careful, tell everyone I said hello." Stevie yawned and said "Okay good night." CLICK! He closed the phone and plugged it on the charger. He changed into his pajamas, and laid down on the bed. Stevie stared out the huge window for a moment then turned on his side, thinking to himself. He only rolled one more time. Then it was black…

CHAPTER TWO-TEARS OF A BROKEN HEART

Stevie dreamed he was in a dark room, with metal walls, a dark cloaked figure was telling him to come closer…he walked forward and then the dark figure raised his hand. He couldn't breathe…he was dying…the figure raised another hand, a flash of light…He was…"GASP! Stevie sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat. He felt his head, it was pulsing with pain. What a strange dream? He could not understand what would cause him to dream like that. It felt so real, he felt like he was really dying. Stevie got up and looked at the time from the glow of his cell phone. It was only 3:45…3:45! Stevie realized he had been fifteen for hours now! Stevie made his way to the restroom across the hall. He used the toilet and washed his hands. Stevie looked in the mirror at himself, still thinking about the dream. It was so strange! He didn't know what else to do so he just splashed some cold water on his face, to clear his head. He wiped his face with his undershirt and made his way back to his room. When he entered the room, his father was sitting on his bed looking sideways out the window. Stevie was startled at his company; he thought for sure he was the only one awake. Johnny said "You know Stevie, Im surprised why you didn't ask why I didn't come visit you tonight." Stevie said "Well…I didn't…think…you…" Johnny turned around to face him now and said "Come sit down." Stevie motioned to the place where his father's hand was. Johnny looked at Stevie and said "Happy Birthday." Stevie said "Thanks…um…dad you okay?" Johnny kept looking at him and said "Oh yeah Im fine, excellent, Im the happiest man in the world right now because you're here." Stevie gave a little smile and opened his mouth to say something, but could not think of anything. Why was this so difficult for him? Johnny only laughed and said "Its okay you're new to this whole dad thing, so am I." Stevie asked "So you're a motocross champion huh?" Johnny puffed out his chest in pride and said "Yeah three times in a row." Stevie laughed and said "That's cool…I used to watch you when I was younger." Johnny said."Oh really, wanna come hang out the dirt arena and see your old man at work?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah!" Johnny rubbed his head and said "Okay." Johnny stared at him again and said "Stevie, I want to apologize to you I- "Forget about it." Stevie interrupted him. Johnny said "No, this needs to be said, Stevie Im sorry for leaving you and- "I said forget about it, dad." Stevie said. Johnny stared at him with a puzzled look on his face and asked "Aren't you mad at me?" Stevie put on a fake smile and said "Not at all, I understand." Johnny still looked puzzled and said "Do you Stevie? Being a superhero doesn't make up for the fact I left you and your mother." Stevie said "Well things happen, she not innocent of running off too...she is a superhero as well and a mega music star!" Johnny looked at Stevie examining him closely. Stevie could feel his fist clinching and burning tears in his eyes. He said through gritted teeth "It's not like I thought you had forgotten about me, or died!" Johnny could feel his own eyes burning and said "Stevie…I…had…responsibilities..." Stevie said "I can wait! The world is about to explode, but I can wait!" Streaming tears were flowing out his eyes, Johnny just sat there. Stevie was cursing himself quietly. He didn't like for people to see him cry, especially his father, he didn't want him to think he was a weak little crybaby. Johnny gripped Stevie tight. Stevie could feel the heat from his bare chest and cried only harder. Stevie sobbed "Where did you go?!" Johnny sighed, his eyes glistening "Im sorry…Stevie…" Stevie stayed there tell sunrise…

CHAPTER THREE-BIRTHDAY WISHES, CROWDS, AND THE TORCH'S KID!

When the sun came up, the whole house was moving. Stevie slept in along with Allen and Ally. When they got up, breakfast was waiting for them on the dining table. They all sat down, while Sue put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes dripping with syrup and butter. Stevie's pancakes had chocolate chips on them, arranged to spell "Happy Birthday". Stevie smiled and said "Thanks Aunt Sue!" Sue was stirring more batter and said "Your welcome sweetie." Allen said "So Stevie what do you want to do today?" Stevie finished chewing his bacon and said "Dunno, guess I could check out the city." Ally said "That could be fun, I heard that was some special event going on in the city." Reed who was sitting on the couch, reading the paper and sipping very black coffee, said "Oh yes it's the Summer Music Parade, we are supposed to make a special appearance." Sue sighed and said "I wanted to be off today, since its Stevie's birthday." Reed said "I know we just have to pop in right fast and leave." Sue sighed once more and said "Alright, I guess we can." Reed sipped some more coffee and said "It's not really all of us they want to see, Johnny more specifically." Sue added more batter into the griddle and said "Figures the streets must are gonna be crowded just to see The Human Torch." Allen whispered to Stevie "I don't know if you have noticed, but Uncle Johnny is the city's hottest bachelor, he has a date almost every night!" Stevie said "I noticed the big GAP poster with him in only a hoodie and jeans, with the supermodel touching his chest." Allen laughed and went back to eating. Sue said "Actually Johnny is still sleeping, Ben is working out downstairs." Reed said "Well Johnny better get a move on if we are gonna go to- Sue yelled "Reed shut up that's a surprise!" she said jerking her head toward Stevie. Stevie didn't notice he was talking to Ally about her favorite music group. "I absolutely love them! The Pretty Kitties are the ultimate girl group! I'm going to see them when they come here!" Stevie choked on his orange juice and said "Mo- I mean they're coming here?!" Ally eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…why?" Stevie quickly said "Oh nothing I just figured they would be over in Japan or somewhere." Ally said "Oh no they are gonna be here in a couple of months." Stevie only continued eating, and Reed said "Oh no they didn't! Dammit!" Sue said "What's wrong honey?" Reed said "They killed that secretary that was on the Witness Protection Program, who saw that Judge killed." Sue said "Oh no, but I thought she was in hiding?" Reed said "They found her, those dirty- "What's all the yelling about? I thought someone died?" Johnny was standing in the hallway yawning and scratching his head. Sue said "Someone did die Johnny, that secretary woman." Johnny said "Hmm did I date her? I don't remember?" "Very funny Johnny" Sue said coldly. Johnny just walked in the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of bacon and pancakes, and sat in front of Stevie. Sue and Reed continued talking; Stevie just stared at his plate, still thinking about his dream. Johnny interrupted his train of thought and asked "Hey you okay champ?" Stevie looked up and put on another fake smile and said "Im fine just great!" Johnny just smiled and continued eating. After breakfast, they all got cleaned up and dressed and headed toward the parking lot. On the elevator Allen asked "Where's Uncle Ben?" Sue said staring at the panel "He said he'll meet us at Times Square." Allen said "Oh, okay." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stood in a huge parking lot with about twenty different cars. Stevie whispered "Wow." Allen said "C'mon Stevie!" Stevie followed Allen toward a row of cars. Allen turned around when they stopped in front of a big black Lincoln. "Aren't you gonna ride with your dad to the festival?" Stevie doubled around to see a shining red Porsche and his father opening the doors. Stevie walked over there and said "Um…dad…can…I…-Johnny raised an eyebrow and said "Can you ride with me? Of course you don't have to ask!" Stevie got in and buckled his seat belt. It smelled so good in here he thought to himself. He ran his hand on the smooth gray leather interior. Johnny got in and buckled up and said "Ready?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah." A ramp descended from the air and they were off. Once they made it to Times Square, people were all on Johnny's car. Women throwing underwear and bras, jumping trying to get inside the car. Stevie awed in amazement on how popular his father was. They parked and got out the car. They walked down a carpet, thousands of media press was tearing down upon them. Security guards were trying control the crowd, and Johnny kept waving to the crowd. He blew flaming hearts to the girls, and some of them literary fainted. One press asked "Johnny Storm, who is this child with you?" Johnny laughed and said "Funny thing is this child yeah he's my son." This only contributed to the craziness of the crowd. The media tried to even get Stevie to talk, but Johnny pushed him further out of the crowd. They all met in the center of the big festival. Stevie and Allen stood together as not to get separated as the Fantastic Four got ready for their big entrance. People were eying Stevie closely and Allen said "C'mon lets go inside for a minute." They went inside the huge visitor's center and found a small metal table to sit at. Stevie sighed deeply and Allen said "Don't worry about it, this happens all the time." Stevie said "I don't want people to start asking me questions." Allen said "They won't, at least I hope not" he said staring at the window with many people looking in. Allen said "Well I guess you can't blame them, I mean New York's number one bachelor has a kid! And they can't deny you're not his because you both look alike." Stevie took aback to this and said "Really?" Allen said "Yeah haven't you noticed? There are only small distinctions between the two of you." Stevie looked in the glass window at his blurry reflection to see if Allen was right, but he couldn't with all the people standing in front of it. After several long minutes the crowd began getting excited again as the festival started. Allen and Stevie went back outside and moved amongst the crowd to see if they could spot their parents. It was so crowded they could barely see the stage where they were standing. The festival was hosted by radio personal DJ Quickspin of 89.9 The MIX radio station. He went to the mic and began to speak. "Alright ya'll need to get hype, cause we got the F4 in here! Make some noise!" The crowd went wild; Johnny sent more flaming kisses at the crowd. More and more girls fainted and threw more underclothes. Sue looked disgusted and motioned to Reed with a look like "Im ready to go." Stevie couldn't agree with her expression more because crowds made him uncomfortable already, and most people were still looking at him. The festival was about to begin, but before it did DJ Quickspin got to the mic again. "So yo Johnny is it true? You gotta a kid man?" Johnny just stepped forward with a smile and said "Yes New York, Johnny Storm is a father." The crowd screamed more thongs were thrown in the air. Johnny took the mic from DJ Quickspin and said "Hey Stevie c'mon up here! Where is he? Stevie!!" Stevie sank down, he didn't want to the center of attention. But a spotlight was shining down in his face, he covered his face. Stevie made his way to the stage reluctantly, while hundreds of women stared with smiles and pointed at him. He stepped on the stage and was instantly embraced into the grip of his father's arm. Johnny began talking once more and said "Ladies and gentlemen this is my son Stevie! Ain't he a little champion?" Women went wild and start screaming. Suddenly they rushed the stage. Johnny held back Stevie, while Sue put a forcefield up to block the crowd. They all bounced away from the stage. Sue yelled to Johnny "Johnny get him outta here!" Johnny led Stevie to the back of the stage, and found a safe place for him. Stevie caught his breath and Johnny did as well. "You okay big guy?" Johnny asked looking concerned. Stevie said "I think so, Im not a big fan of crowds." Johnny said "Sorry about that, well I think the crowds been subdued we can go." They left the back way just in case, and made it toward the car. Sue, Allen, Ben, Ally, and Reed made it toward their cars as well. Johnny whispered to himself "Here we go…" Sue rounded on him and began yelling "What the hell Johnny?! You almost got Stevie trampled! You okay honey?" she said touching his face gingerly to see if he was hurt. Stevie smiled and said "Im okay." Johnny and Stevie got in the car and followed Reed and Sue to the mall. Stevie had never been to a mall as big as the one in New York. New York was nothing like Boston. Johnny told Stevie to get anything he wanted. Ally took him to a clothes store, and helped him pick out some clothes. "You'll need some for school in a couple of months!" she exclaimed to him, looking at a pink Von Dutch hat, that she thought would match a polo she had at home. Stevie then was taken by Allen to an electronics store. He brought a new game system and twelve new games. "You'll need something to do while the adults are saving the city!" Allen exclaimed to him, while buying a new faceplate for his phone. Stevie had enough of the mall after about two hours and they all made their way out of the mall. Ally was upset she didn't hit the shoe sale in Macy's, but she was relieved when she found it lasted through Friday. They all made their way to Kyoto Sushi and Japanese Steak House for Stevie's birthday dinner. They ordered their food, Ben ordered about everything on the menu, and talked amongst each other while waiting for their food. Ally talked about what the cheerleading squad plans to do this year at school, Johnny and Reed were talking about some experiment involving rocket fuel. Ben and Sue were laughing about a joke Ben had heard while on Main St. Stevie and Allen were discussing the video games he had just got. "I don't know what I wanna to play first?!" Allen said "I know lets try Ghosts of War 3, I heard it got an 8 out of 10 on Their food came and they all prepared to eat. Johnny looked at what Sue was eating and said "Don't you think that's kind of…um…I don't know gross?" Sue had just eaten a calamari roll and she said "It doesn't taste that bad." Allen laughed and said "If you close your eyes and hold your nose." Sue glared at him, and Ally was picking seaweed from her steak and rice bowel. Ben was already on his fifth plate and told Ally "You better eat that it'll help digestion!" Ally looked at the green plants in disgust and said "Yeah if I don't puke first." Reed passed the hot mustard to Johnny, but Johnny pushed it away and said "I hate hot mustard!" Stevie was handed the mustard at the same time by Allen and said the same thing. Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and laughed. "Well that's another thing you two have in common…Im sorry I can't eat this." Ally pushed away her plate and folded her arms. Allen said in a mocking voice "Oh what's wrong too many carbs?" Ally said scathingly "Shutup Allen, its not that, it just smells of seaweed!" Stevie said "Well here add some of this Wasabi; it should help with the smell." Ally said "Really? I guess it couldn't hurt." She added thick black sauce to her bowel and began eating. "This taste much better!" she exclaimed. After their dinner they paid and left the restaurant. Minutes later they returned to the Baxter Building, and once inside, Stevie thought of his bed awaiting him. Once on the topmost floor Stevie bade everyone goodnight and headed for his room. He was stopped by his Ben's voice saying "Hold it kiddo you haven't even had your cake yet." Stevie turned around to see every one around a huge birthday cake grinning at him. Johnny said "Oh almost forgot." He pointed a finger at the candle and they ignited instantly. The glow of candle light around the room, and his family smiles filled Stevie with warmth. Stevie could not contain his happiness. Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and said "Make a wish." Stevie blew out the candles but he had everything he wanted right here.

CHAPTER FOUR- STEVIE'S GIFTS

After about two weeks in New York, Stevie became used to the city and the Baxter Building. Also there wasn't any crime in the city right now, which was good for Johnny who wanted to spend quality time with Stevie. He took him work with him, which Stevie enjoyed very much. After work they would always go for ice cream or pizza, which they would have to sneak because Sue wouldn't have been upset if they had already eaten before she cooked. Stevie also got calls from his mother frequently when she was on a break or on the tour bus. Stevie chose not to confront her about news about her coming to perform here; she probably wanted to surprise him. Allen and Stevie went to movies, arcades, and just hanged out. They were coming home from the arcade one day and Allen asked as they walked in the door, "Hey Stevie do you have any powers?" Stevie froze and asked suspiciously "What do you mean?" Allen said "You know like superhuman powers, I mean everyone here does, both your parents have them, you should too." Allen said "Here I'll show you mine." Allen put down his bags and walked over to the couch. He clasped his hands together and slammed them on the couch. There was a blinding blue light and the couch instantly turned into a bed. Stevie gasped "Whoa!" Allen stood back up and turned and smiled at Stevie. "Reality Warping! Cool ain't it?!" Sue came from the elevators with fresh laundry and saw the couch. "Stop showing off Allen and put the couch back." Allen clasped his hands once more and this time a golden light surrounded the couch. It was whole once more and Allen turned back to Stevie and said "Well whats yours?" Stevie just sat down and said "I don't like to talk about them…" Allen plopped in the chair next to him and said "Oh come on, they can't be that bad…what can you do turn into a slug or something?" Stevie looked at the floor and said "Well no…I wish…" Allen opened his mouth to say something else, but the elevator bell rang loudly and interrupted him. Reed, Ben, and Johnny all walked in groceries in their hands. Sue met them and took some from their hands. "Thank you boys, I needed these lemons to make this new pie I'm making." Ben sat two heavy sacks on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer out the fridge. He sat down with Allen and Stevie and turned on the TV. "Anything good on fellas?" he asked while popping the cap of the frosty beer. Allen and Stevie just hunched their shoulders and watched Ben flick through stations. The elevator bell rang again, and Ally was home on her phone, which she was most of the time. Ben flicked passed MTV which had the Pretty Kitties new video premiere. "Leave it!" she yelled to Ben. Ally screamed in excitement to which Allen and Stevie covered their ears. Ben just flicked past. Ally said "Hello Melodi? Yeah I saw it too! I know! We have got to go see them!" Ally ran in her room and they could still hear her talking, giggling, and screaming on the phone. Allen said "Girls and their groups, those cat girls are pretty hot though…" Stevie was thinking about his mother, when he was called by Allen "Hello Stevie, anybody home?" Stevie double looked around and said "Who…um…yeah I was listening, nothing good on right?" Allen said puzzled "No…I was saying- "Dinner time!" Sue called in the kitchen. Everyone sat down and got ready for dinner. Ally eventually came out her room, and sat down. Dinner was good tonight, it always was, they had meatloaf, roast potatoes, and buttery rolls. Also a side of three cheese macaroni and sweet corn on the cob. Stevie felt full once again and was very sleepy. Before he could get up a huge alarm rang and red lights flashed. Stevie fell to the floor startled and Reed said "Dammit! Alright Fantastic Four move out!" The adults all got up and scrambled to a panel next to the elevator. The wall slid back and Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben stepped in. Sue called "Ally look after the boys! We'll be back soon as possible!" The wall slid back in place and they could hear an elevator falling fast to the ground. Stevie and Allen rushed to the window to see the Fantasticar and Johnny's flaming body streaking through the sky to the middle of the city, which was smoking and glowing burning red. Stevie whispered "Whoa…" Allen said "Oh that's nothin' once they straight jumped from this window and flew all the way to Liberty Island. Stevie kept looking at the place where the city was smoking, which was now flashing different colors. "Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. Allen said "Oh yeah! They are the Fantastic Four after all!" Stevie still looked worried, and Allen said "If you want, we could go see if you want…" Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Can we do that?" Allen said "Well…technally no, but I have seen them fight before." Stevie said "Well if you say they'll be okay… I guess I can be alright." Stevie went to bed minutes later, but could not sleep because worrying about his family. He hadn't worried like this since his mother stopped a huge monster from eating the whole east coast and didn't come home for three days. Stevie tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. He looked at the clock at saw it was already past midnight. He turned over and looked out his window. His eyes closed for a moment…he dreamed he was in the dark room again…he couldn't breathe…GASP! Stevie grabbed his throat to see if there was some hand holding his air tubes. He returned to earth and looked at the clock, it was only two thirty and there still was no sign of the Fantastic Four at home. Stevie got up and looked out his window. He couldn't see anything, because the battle was on the other side of the building. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak without waking up Allen or Ally, but suddenly the elevator door opened. Stevie's reaction was to run out but he stopped himself. He could hear footsteps, so he leaped into his bed and laid on his left side. His doorknob was turning, his heart was beating fast. It was Johnny, battle worn and bleeding checking in on Stevie. He closed the door, once he made sure everything was okay. Stevie was trying to connect the pieces together. The city hasn't been attacked for weeks, and he was having weird dreams. Were they connected?

CHAPTER FIVE-THE REVELATION OF HIS MOTHER

The next day Stevie, Allen, and Ally were the only ones up. They all made bowels of cereal, except for Allen he had waffles and sat down and talked about last night. "I think it was the Mole Man causing havoc cause dad's got a big gash that looks like it came from a drill." said Ally munching on low fat Yogurt Crunch. Allen wiped syrup from his mouth and said "I dunno, mom's got a pretty big burn on her arm, coulda been Dragon Man." Stevie didn't know what to say because he neither knew of whom they were talking about. They got dressed after they ate and Ally told them she'd needed to go to the mall. "You guys wanna get out today? This would be your only chance; they'll stay sleep for rest of the day." They agreed and followed Ally to the parking lot. Ally had a pink and black Mini Cooper which could only fit about three people, so luckily it was exactly that amount of people. They zoomed off and Ally put in her favorite Pretty Kitties c.d. and began singing. Stevie only looked out the window mumbling the words as the song played. Allen looked in rear view mirror at him and asked "You know these songs?" Stevie said "Well…yeah…kinda…only because I was there when they recorded most of them." Ally said "What?! How Stevie!" Stevie squirmed a little and said "Well, it because…the lead singer is my mom." Ally halted the car and screamed in excitement. Cars on the road shifted to avoid her sudden stop and shouted nasty things, but Ally kept screaming. Ally pulled over in front of a Starbucks and immediately called her friend. "Hello Mel, yeah girl guess what I found out, you'll never believe it, you know my cousin who is in town? Well guess what his mom is Nicole from the Pretty Kitties!" The screaming happened once more, from both ends and Ally leaped over the seat and hugged Stevie tightly. She put the phone on speaker and said "Now c'mon Stevie, you're my favorite cousin" she said. Allen took aback to this and said "Stevie's been here only about a month and he's already your favorite cousin?!" Ally said "Shutup Al, anyway Stevie can you get us tickets? Pleease?" Stevie sighed and said "Of course." More screaming endued and Ally leaped back into the driver's seat and sped off. When they returned home, all the adults were up looking tired. Reed had bandages on his arm, Ben had a bag of ice on his back, and Sue was rubbing IcyHot on her shins. Johnny had a bandage around his left wrist and a taped gauze pad above his right eye. Ally said "Oh my gosh! You guys look worse than when I saw you!" Allen whistled and said "You guys got into a real scuffle last night, didn't you? I haven't seen you all beat up this bad since Doctor Doom's last battle." Stevie looked up and said "I've heard of him! He's that metal dude!" Reed shook his head and said "Yes Doctor Doom was once our friend but ever since he was hit by the cosmic storm he changed." Stevie asked "That's how you all got your powers right?" Ben said "Yeah…ow my achin' back…" Ally's eyes welded up with tears and she rushed over to her father. "Oh daddy you rest up we'll take care of you all!" Johnny's wrist began to bleed through the bandagings and Stevie said "Dad you're bleeding!" Johnny looked at his wrist and said "Oh well I better…ow!" Johnny immediately sat back down and gripped his waist. Reed said "Don't move Johnny, I think you've got a broken rib." Stevie's eyes widened in horror at their pain. Johnny looked up at Stevie's expression and gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry this doesn't happen all the time." Allen said "Who was it who attacked you guys last night?" Reed said in a stern voice "Don't worry about Allen." Allen hunched back in his chair and said "Nobody ever tells me anything." Sue said "Honey you don't need to worry about it." Stevie just slumped in a chair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes in confusion and tried to decipher why these things were happening…

CHAPTER SIX- THE POWER OF STEVIE STORM!!!

No sooner the city had been attacked, more outbreaks of crime happened in the city, and more heroes went down. The X-Men had several major members out of commission, Spiderman had broken a leg and fractured spine and many more heroes were severely damaged. What was happening to the city? The Fantastic Four recovered in a couple of days, thanks to Reed's regeneration chambers. They were back on the grind of being heroes and came back with less injuries, but battle worn still the same. Stevie kept having weird dreams, he didn't know why. One day Stevie was reading in the Baxter library, and his father found him. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting across the table from him. "Oh nothing just reading up on dreams, why?" he said flipping the pages. Johnny said "Well we are going to buy school supplies in about an hour, schools in a week, you excited?" Stevie flipped through more pages and said "I guess, but then again who's ever excited about going back to school?" Johnny said simply "Reed." Stevie laughed and followed his father out of the library. About thirty minutes later they all got ready to go to the store to get school supplies. On the way their Stevie saw girls wearing shirts saying "I heart Torch's kid" the heart being made to look like it was burned in. Johnny said "Don't worry about, after all you are the Human Torch's kid!" Stevie gave a nervous smile and leaned back and enjoyed the ride. When they arrived at the store, crowds of people were around when they got out. Women rushed them and didn't grab Johnny, but Stevie. "Wow you look just like him?" one woman with blonde hair and dark red lipstick said pulling his cheeks. "Hey cutie wanna get your dad's number for me and call me mommy?" said another with brown hair and blue eyes. Johnny appeared from the air and grabbed Stevie by the collar and zoomed him inside the store doors. Sue made sure Stevie was alright and Johnny came inside, blowing kisses of fire to the crowd. Security blocked the doors and Johnny sighed. Sue stood there with a stern look on her face. Johnny look nonplussed and said "What?" Sue said savagely "This is what happens when you announce to the entire city of New York you have a son." Johnny said "They would have found out eventually." Sue said "I'd rather take eventually." They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the shopping trip. After about an hour or so they left the store the crowd had left when they figured out they weren't getting in. Suddenly Reed's watch made a loud buzzing sound and flashed red. "We gotta go team!" Johnny looked at Stevie and Allen and said "What about them?" Sue sighed and said "They'll have to go and hide somewhere." Allen jumped with his fist in the air and said "Alright finally some action!" Reed said "You're not fighting, you're hiding! Let's go!" Sue summoned the Fantasticar and told them to hop in the back. Johnny flew off before them and they were off. At the scene there were armed men in metal costumes and a tall man covered in metal and purple cloth. Sue. Reed, and Ben got out and Sue told the boys to stay put. "Damn we always get left out!" swore Allen. Stevie only watched in amazement as his family fought. Johnny threw several dodgeball sized fireballs at three of the armed men. Reed dodged laser blasts and Sue reflected several shots back at the purple clothed man. He laughed a deep dry laugh and said "Fantastic four! Ha! Is this all you all are capable of?" Reed said "What do you want Cyborano!?" He only laughed as he blasted Sue's force field apart and watched her fly into Reed's arms. Allen yelled "You dirty bastard!" He jumped out the Fantasticar and clasped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. The blue light surrounded the ground and a long spear rose from the ground. Allen rushed to the purple man, while vaulting over several metal men. He slashed them all in the face, they fell over and the purple man sent laser blasts at Allen. He ducked and dodged them and rushed them. The man only laughed and grabbed Allen by the throat. Reed screamed "No!" Cyborano merely laughed and squeezed his throat. Johnny and Ben rushed toward him, but they were taking forever. Stevie didn't know what to do… his heart was racing. He slammed his fists on his lap… ZOOM! Before Johnny and Ben arrived Stevie was crouched down in front of the purple man. All three of them said "What!" SLAM! Stevie had kicked the man up into the air. The man's metal armor cracked and his chin was broken. Ben, Sue, Reed, and more importantly Johnny gaped in amazement. Stevie took a battle stance and said "C'mon that all you got?" The man grabbed his jaw and said "You…broke…that was titanium!" Stevie said "Felt like marshmallow to me…now come on I don't have all day." Allen said "Whoa Stevie you know kung fu or something?" Stevie laughed and said "I know more than that, now get back." The man stood back up and popped his knuckles and said "Well kid now your dead! HAAAAA!" He sent more lasers and Stevie simply jumped and dodged them. Stevie put his hand out and grabbed his inner arm. "Now this will be over in a flash, no offense." A blue light charged on the end of his palm, and released to shoot a large beam of energy. The man screamed in pain. Stevie fell to ground and said "Whew glad that over!" He turned smiling toward his family, all gaped at him. Allen who was still on the ground said "Well that's **way** better than turning into a slug!!" Sue said "Oh my god, Stevie you…" Ben yelled "Way to go kid!" The ground suddenly exploded and the metal man rose in the air, his armor blasted through and yelled "This is why I hate kids!" He summoned a huge purple meteor and Reed yelled "Get back everyone!" Everyone ran back all but Stevie. Johnny screamed "Stevie get over here!" Stevie smiled and said "Big things do come in small packages." The metal man said "What are you mocking me! You little brat I'll kill you!" He launched the meteor at Stevie. Stevie just drew back his leg and sighed and soon as it was in his face he kicked it. The meteor exploded in the sky and this just made the man angrier. Stevie said "What a loser, you wasted all that energy! Hmph! Well time to end this." Stevie stepped forward with his hands in his pockets and said "Now I only tried this a couple times, Im not at good as my dad." The metal man said "Screw you! You're dead!" He shot more lasers at Stevie and they exploded around him. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and Sue screamed "Stevie!" Once the cloud disappeared, Stevie was standing there with a blue aura around him and his arms crossed in front of his face. His hair flew up and very hot wind start blowing everywhere. The ground beneath Stevie crumbled and rose. Little pebbles floated in front his face and melted. Stevie's arms flew down and his eyes were electric blue and his hair flying everywhere. It looked like the blue aura turned into a weird blue fire that was sparking with electricity. The metal man said "What the hell!" Stevie was gone in a flash of lighting and was in front of the man. He punched him in the air with a sound of thunder. The man floated in the air screaming in pain. Another flash, another sound of thunder, this happened about a hundred times a second. Reed lost count while gaping at this incredible power in front of him. The Fantastic Four couldn't believe their eyes. The man finally hit the ground making a huge crater on impact. He gasped in tremendous pain. He made a motion to move but another flash and a sound of crashing thunder hit him when Stevie's fist landed in the middle of his chest. This made a greater crater and wind, dust, and pebbles flew everywhere. They all had to cover their eyes. Out of the dust came the metal man's body limp, rolled on Reed's feet. Stevie stepped out the dust, returned to normal and said "Finally, he was troublesome." A street light fell behind the battle scene and they all gaped at him. He turned around and saw the light and said "Oh man I how am I gonna pay for that!" When they arrived home Ally was waiting at the elevator door with the phone in her hand, the remote in the other. She said "Who was that fighting?" Her voice was shaking in fear. "Was it the Silver Surfer?" Johnny shook his head and sat down and held his head in his head. Reed opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Stevie sighed and said "It was me." Ally slumped on a near by chair and said "I knew it…where did you get powers like that?!" Stevie said "I don't know, I just know Im different from other people, I mean people with powers." Allen said "Well we can see that!" Ben said "How did you go all blue like that?" Stevie looked at the ceiling and said "I call it electroflame mode, and I think it's a mixture of dad and mom's powers, besides that's not all I can do." Allen said "What else can you do?" Stevie said "Well aside from my powers, I know martial arts and…I don't know I told you I don't like talking about them, just for this very reason." Stevie walked toward the window and stared at the place where he fought, where the smoke hadn't cleared and tons of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were. "I went through this with mom a long time ago…well that time they were out of control. I still can't control them fully, I was holding back." Johnny looked up and said "You were?" Stevie said "Yeah, I didn't want it to get out of control…" Reed eyed him suspiciously and said "What will happen if they do." Stevie sighed and said "You don't wanna know…"

CHAPTER SEVEN-SCHOOL TIME

It was Monday and it was school time again, Stevie, Allen, and Ally got ready the night before. Stevie's alarm woke him at six a.m. and he showered and got dressed. He didn't have the dream again so he figured this was a sign of a good day. Allen knocked on his door and said "Hey you ready?" Stevie grabbed his jacket and said "Yeah! On my way!" He ran out and met Ally and Allen at the door. Ally said "Oh hold on I forgot my hat!" She ran back to her room and Allen said "Always has to accessorize! So Stevie you ready? East New York isn't a pushover." Stevie said "I think I can handle it…hey is my dad still sleep?" Allen said "I think so, I know my dad is sleep in the lab he sleeps down there so often." Stevie said "Im gonna go tell him bye." Allen said "Okay hurry so we wont be late." Stevie crept toward his father's door. He pushed it open slowly and walked inside. He had never been in here and he wondered why as he looked around. His walls were decorated in swimsuit models and motocross bikes. He had a whole wall dedicated to his accomplishments. Motocrosss, keys to the city, and women thongs. Stevie laughed a little and almost bumped into his bed, which had a red and gray comforter, which covered Johnny's body. He was curled into a warm ball and snored a little. His feet stuck out the comforter and he turned on his back. Stevie whispered "Dad…dad…hey…" he shook him a little and Johnny opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up and yawned and said "Whats wrong? Bad dream?" Stevie said "No I'm about to go to school, I just wanted to see you before I go." Johnny said "Oh…okay well have a good day, I'll pick you up." He gave him a hug and left…

CHAPTER NINE-WELCOME TO EAST HIGH

At school Stevie wasn't surprised at the size of the building. Everything in New York seemed so big to him. Kids were on the front lawn listening to I-pods, text messaging and running around throwing footballs. Mostly were just in their own groups talking amongst each other. Allen said "Well welcome to East N.Y. High! You ready for sophomore year?" Stevie kept looking around and said "Yeah I guess so..." Ally said "Don't worry about it, just find a group that you fit in and you'll be fine." Stevie said "Doesn't that sound kinda of cliché and not mention judgmental of the other students?" Ally whispered to Stevie "Listen Stevie we're not the only people here with powers okay, some kids already are known for having them, we are obviously, but others aren't as nice as us." Stevie looked around and said "Everyone looks pretty normal to me." Ally said "That's because they don't stay in the open like everyone…look at that girl sitting by the vending machines." Sure enough there was a brownish blonde haired girl with dirty pink Converses and grungy pink and white striped knee high socks sitting by the soda machine. She was reading a book, Stevie couldn't make out the title it was too far away, and her hair was covering most of her face. She was mumbling things to herself and looked up occasionally to stare ahead. Stevie couldn't make out what she was looking at, but for some reason he wanted to go talk to her. Ally said "Well come on the first bell is gonna ring in a minute, gotta show Stevie his locker and his home room." Stevie said "Im supposed to stop at the office first for my schedule." Allen said "Homeroom is supposed to hand them out." Stevie said "I know, but Im supposed to go…" Ally said "Well get going, you don't want to be late!" Stevie went inside and found the halls decorated in posters, club announcements, and other things. Their was a large trophy case with student and sports awards, shining, a faint smell of polish would come if you were to stand next to it. Stevie made his way to the office. Inside, a large reception desk, where a middle aged woman with graying hair in a tight bun, was typing on a laptop. Stevie made his way to the desk and said "Erm… hello I'm Stevie I'm supposed to come get my schedule." She looked up out of sharp square glasses and smiled. "Ah yes! Well here you go and welcome to East High!" Stevie took the schedule and thanked the woman and left. Before he was out the door he was stopped by a large hand. "Wait a minute young man!" Stevie turned around and met the face of a big round man. His thick brownish gray mustache flapped as he talked. "So you're Steven, our young scholar!" Stevie said "Erm…yeah but everyone calls me Stevie." He pulled up his pants and said "Well yes, but Steven sounds so much better." Stevie said "Oh…I guess so…but I- "Now Steven I expect you to join our academic decathlon, they meet every Tuesday after school!" Stevie shook his head and said "Oh well I need to really catch up on the curriculum here first…what's going on at this school? There are a lot of posters around." The principal said "Yes well a lot of upcoming events are happening at this school, some of which have nothing to do with academic learning! Im sure you won't be participating?!" Stevie gave him a fake little laugh and said "Well I better get to class." The principal gave a wide grin and said "Oh always school first! Mrs. Cadwin we might just win state this year!" Mrs. Cadwin smiled and said "Oh yes Mr. Donalson we might have a chance with this boy!" Stevie gave them another fake laugh and rushed out of the office. He walked down the hallway to find his locker and saw that if was on the third floor. Stevie bumbled up the stairs; he didn't want to be late for homeroom. Most of the kids were still in the hallways, but Stevie wanted to be a little early. He finally found his locker and put in the combination. Stevie only took a notebook, a three ring binder, and a pen to class. He didn't feel they would do much today, maybe just go over a course syllabus and get textbooks. Stevie put his backpack in his locker and headed for Room 3A. Sure enough he was one of the first ones in the class. His homeroom teacher Ms. Darbill was a lady at least in her early fifties. She wore a red shawl and had gray hair with traces of black in it. She also wore oval shaped black rimmed glasses and ruby red lipstick. Stevie got the faint impression an old librarian who read to small children in the afternoons on the weekend. The bell rang and people started to gather in the room slowly. Allen came in the room and Stevie tried to get his attention, but he was blocked by a brown haired boy shaking his hand and talking to him. Stevie took a seat in the back; he didn't want to be in the front. He didn't like being the center of attention and he surely didn't want anymore. Ms. Darbill began to talk when the late bell rang. "Well I hope we all have enjoyed are summer, but now we are in school, so lets go over my rules again for our new students." There was an outbreak of moaning and complaining. "Quiet or you all can serve detention and write them a thousand times!" Everyone hushed up, there was still slight murmurs coming from different parts of the room. Allen slumped over his seat and thought of something. Stevie was writing down what Ms. Darbill was saying and thinking about the dream. Allen pulled out his phone and text messaged Stevie to see where he was. RINGRING! Stevie's phone beeped loudly and caused others to pull out their own to see if it was theirs. Ms Darbill made a triumphant sigh and said "I see the cell phone menace has returned once more! Zack and Gabrielle phones please and I will see you in detention!" The kids dropped their phones in a small metal can with pink construction paper taped around the front labled "Confiscation Bucket". "Ah Mr. Richards, I see your cell phone is involved as well, phone please! See you in detention!" Allen dropped his in as well, a sour look on his face. Finally she came around to Stevie and said "We have a very strict policy on cell phone usage on school grounds phone please! And welcome to East High Mr. Storm!" Stevie dropped his phone in the can as well. Many students were now looking at him and whispering. "Oh my god that's really him, Torch's kid!" "He's so cute!" "He doesn't look like much to me…" This is why Stevie sat in the back… he hated being the center of attention. After first period, Stevie made his way out of Ms. Darbill's class and scouted around for Allen. Suddenly he was hit hard in the head by Allen who laughed and said "Way to go for putting your phone on vibrate!" Stevie laughed and said "Sorry I forgot, is she gonna give them back?" He eyed the room nervously and Allen said "Don't worry she'll give them back in detention, which is fifteen minutes after school." Stevie said "Oh no dad's supposed to pick me up! How is he gonna know?!" Allen said "Don't sweat it Im sure Ally still got her phone, she knows how to use it without getting caught…I don't know how she does it?" Stevie and Allen walked to their next class and it was History. "Welcome to U.S. History students… "Psst! Hey Storm!" Stevie turned around to see a blonde haired girl surrounded by giggling friends, whispering and pointing at him. She said "Hey my name's Summer Smith, you Johnny's kid right?" Stevie looked at the teacher to make sure he was paying attention to them and said "Yeah why do you ask?" Summer opened her mouth, but was interrupted by very loud giggles. "Shut up girls!" she laughed "Well I was wondering if he wanted to go on a date with my mom. Her and my dad have divorced for years, she needs to get back in the swing of things, you know what I mean?" Stevie looked confused and Summer said "Whatever the point is…where is it…ah ha! Here give him this, it has my mom's number on the back." She handed him a picture of blonde haired woman and on the back it had a number with a name "Sandy" and a big red lipstick kiss mark. Stevie told Summer "Oh okay I'll be sure to give that to him, I promise." Summer smiled and said "Thanks, maybe we can even…I don't know go on a mother/daughter and father/son date?" Stevie said nothing but just turned around. Allen said "You're not really gonna give that to Uncle Johnny are you?" Stevie shook his head so Summer wouldn't see. He crumpled the picture and stuffed inside a crevice on his desk. After second period, Stevie and Allen went all the way to the fifth floor, where the seniors were. Allen said "Lets stay together, seniors aren't so nice to anyone below a junior." Stevie could clearly see that they were not wanted because of the looks they were getting. Several tall and muscular jocks looking seniors looked like they were coming to attack them both. Allen said "C'mon Ally's class is this way." They walked down a narrow hallway, which seemed to be full of seniors. All of them eyed them both as they walked to Room 5G. Allen and Stevie entered the room and sure enough Ally was in her group sitting on top a desk listening to music. Her friends were tall and strong looking jocks, glamour girls, and straight out snobs. The jocks spotted them and immediately cut the music. "What do we have here, some training dummies?" They walked over to them and cracked their knuckles as they went. Stevie pushed Allen in front of him. He'd fight if he had too, but before they made it over there all the way Ally step in and pulled them into a corner. "What are you all doing here?! Are you all trying to get killed?!" Allen said "Stevie needs to use your phone, ours got taken by Darbill." Ally sighed and pulled out her phone. "Use it quick, I'm already in trouble for talking to you all." Stevie dialed the house, and it rang for several minutes, no one answered. Stevie tried his father's cell phone, still no answer. "Huh that's strange, no one's at home?" Ally sighed and said "They're probably out somewhere saving someone, now you all gotta leave, it's too dangerous for you all to be up here!" She shoved them out the classroom, but Stevie said "I don't need to leave, my next class is up here anyway!" Ally and Allen looked up in surprise and said "There only senior classes up here, why would your class be up here?" Stevie said "Well… because…Im taking senior classes cause I skipped three grades…heh heh…" Ally and Allen stood there with open mouths and Allen said "What else do we not know about you?!" Ally said "Well…I guess you can stay, but Allen get out of here now!" Allen groaned and left sulking, which left Ally and Stevie standing there. One of the jocks popped his knuckles again and said 'Oh cool Ally you kept us a punching bag!" Ally slapped him and said "This is my cousin, you know the one I told you about, and yeah he's taking senior classes so everyone back off unless you want to deal with me!" They all backed off and Stevie sat down in a desk and began reading his assigned reading for U.S. History.At lunch Stevie found a table with Allen and a couple of other kids and sat down. Allen was laughing when Stevie sat down and said "Hey Stevie tell Joe about the time when we saw those comic geeks at Time Square." Stevie said "The ones who dressed up Wolverine, my dad, Mystique, and Storm?" Allen said "Yeah, they tried to steal the Fantasticar and tripped on the sidewalk, sounded off the alarm and tried to put up a fight with my uncle!" They all laughed and Stevie began eating. No sooner had he taken a bite out of his chili cheese fries, he was approached by the jock from the senior floor, who had tried to fight with him and Allen. Stevie looked up and the jock said "Whatcha doin over here Steve, come eat with us!" Stevie said "Oh its okay Bruce, im okay over here." Bruce eyed the people at his table suspiciously and said "Are you sure…" Stevie smiled and said "Of course I'll call you if I have any problems." Bruce left reluctantly, looking back every occasion to see if Stevie was still okay. "Whoa Stevie you've got connections with the seniors?!" said Tom Neilson who now was staring opened mouthed at him. Allen took a bite out his apple and said "That's only because he's taking senior classes." "What!- RRINNG! The lunch bell rang and it was time for class again. Stevie exited the cafeteria and made his way to the third floor to his locker. Once he opened it he got out his books for English and a mint to freshen his breath. Allen was on the top of the stairs and said "C'mon lets go after this its time to go home!" Stevie and Allen walked to class and went inside. They found seats near the back and prepared for class to begin. Once all the students were all seated the bell rang and class began. The teacher was a dark skinned woman around her forties and wore a tight black dress. She wrote on the board her name and began talking. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Applewright and I will be your English teacher for the semester." She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard with several papers on it. "Now I'll take row and then will go over the course syllabus." She said. "I'll start from the bottom okay, Woodson, Daisy, Wilson, Jonas, Thomas, Leigh, Storm, Steven, Stevens, Sharon, Richards, Allen….Doom, Tyler." Allen and Stevie both looked at each other in shock. There was only one Doom that they knew about…Doctor Doom. He couldn't…he wouldn't…Doctor Doom has a son!!!

CHAPTER TEN- DOOM'S LINEAGE?!

Stevie and Allen rushed to the front doors and searched around for Johnny's car. No sign…Stevie hoped he hadn't run into any trouble. BEEP BEEP! Johnny's red Porsche came round the corner and Stevie and Allen both hopped in. They were both out of breath and Johnny said "What's the matter with the two of you? Run in gym today?" Allen shook his head and said gasping "No…we…just…- "Hey Stevie see ya later man!" Bruce and the whole football team were waving to him and Stevie waved back quickly and began to explain the situation, but Johnny said "Hey you already are friends with the seniors? My boy…" Stevie said "No dad listen- "Hey Stevie don't forget!" Summer and her friends were waving furiously to him, or what Stevie had thought, his father. Stevie put on a fake smile and a look like "How could I?" Johnny sped off and began toward home. "So how was the first day back? Meet any cute girls?" Allen leaned back and said "Yeah they all talked to Stevie…and they were juniors or seniors." Stevie blushed and looked down, but Johnny just laughed and said "Well he's got the old Storm charm I guess." Allen said "Yeah, wish mom's would kick in for me." Johnny said "Don't worry you've got it, you just gotta find it." Stevie interrupted as Allen was about to respond "Anyway more importantly dad, we have a boy named Tyler Doom in our class." Johnny put on a serious look and said "I've never heard of Doom having any kids, could be a coincidence of last names." He turned a corner and Stevie said "I don't know many people with the last name Doom other than that crazy doctor one." Allen said "Me too." Johnny pulled into the parking lot of the Baxter Building and said "Look Doctor Doom has been out of action for at least a year, we ran him off in our last battle." They all got out the car and entered the elevator. Stevie asked "Was he badly injured?" Johnny said "Injured is far from what happened to him, more like an inch from death." Allen said "Oh yeah that battle took a whole week to finish." Stevie said "You all fought for a week?!" Johnny said "Yeah keep in mind we were pretty banged up ourselves." Stevie whispered "I don't like you doing that…" Johnny said "Huh you say something?" Stevie clinched his fists and was shaking. Allen eyed him and asked "Are you okay?" Stevie burst out "I don't like you fighting dad!!!" No sooner had he said this the elevator door opened and Sue with a basket of fresh clothes, Reed with a paper of formulas, and Ben sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand were staring at him on the elevator. Stevie could feel their gazes and his eyes began burning with tears. "It's not fair…you all…" Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry we know what we're doing." Stevie said "Everybody keeps telling me don't worry but it makes me worry even more." Sue walked over to him and hugged him and said "Oh sweetie it's just the way it is okay, don't think about it, you just stay safe." Allen snorted and said "With his powers?! You all should be taking him, nor better yet us with you all!" Johnny opened his mouth with a smile, but Sue cut him off "No way! There will never be a day where we will take you all, it's just too dangerous!" Allen said coldly "What's the point of having powers if you can't even use them?" Sue scolded him and said "Young man you're lucky you even made it out of the last encounter with Cyberano!" Allen mumbled something, which sounded very disrespectful. "What you say?!" Sue said moving closer to him, turning partly invisible in anger. "Nothing! Gosh mom you are hearing things!" Allen said putting his hands up in surrender. Sue turned fully visible again and said "You better hope I am…now get started on your homework I don't want you all staying up late." Allen sighed and Stevie said "Um… I already finished hours ago." Allen stared wide mouthed and said "WHAT! That Geometry homework is gonna take me forever! Hey help me out!" Stevie said "Erm… Al I don't take Geometry I take College Calculus." Allen fell over in despair and Reed looked up. "Wow Stevie!" said Sue. Johnny said "Wait a minute you're only in the 10th grade, how did you- "He skipped three grades" said Ally who just walked in from the elevator. Johnny, Sue, Reed, and Ben all looked shocked. Stevie said "Hey it's not like its unheard of!" Johnny said "Yeah, but I never thought…" Ben said "Okay we know he's a genius can we let it go, it's makin the kid uncomfortable!" They dropped the subject, all but Allen and Ally who desperately needed help with their homework. "Okay Stevie how do find this?" Stevie took the Geometry page from Allen and said "Subtract the 4x" With Stevie's help Ally and Allen got done with their homework in half the time it would have taken them, according to Ally. She got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the elevator. Ben stopped her and said "Where are you going? It's almost dinner time!" Ally said "I'll be right back I gotta go to Mel's and give her ticket! Oh my god they'll be here in two months! Oh that reminds me…hey Uncle Johnny?" Johnny looked up from his motocross magazine he was reading and said "Yeah-WHAM!" Ally had punched him across the table with strong force. Everyone looked at her and Sue said "Allyson what has gotten into to you!" Ally leaped over the table and grabbed Johnny by the collar and hoisted him in the air with just a fist. Stevie looked confused and Allen said "Super Strength just like Uncle Ben." Ally shook him roughly and said "Why didn't you tell me Stevie's mom, your ex girlfriend, was lead singer of my favorite girl group!!" Johnny gasped and said "I…don't…know…was…it…a big…whoa…secret! AAAH!" Ally slung him onto the couch and turned to leave. They heard the elevator opened and close and Stevie said "Dad you okay! Hehehe…" He and Allen were laughing and Sue said "Okay boys enough! Johnny are you alright?" Johnny wiped the corner of his mouth, which had blood and said "I think…that's why I never played with Ally when she was a baby! Damn, my head is pounding!" Sue floated a ice pack toward him and he took it and said "Thanks." Ben laughed and said "My little sweetheart! Ha!"

CHAPTER ELEVEN- SCHOOLYARD FIGHT...DOOM'S RETURN!...AND JP STRANGE!

A month of school past and Ally and her friends were even more excited that the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Stevie had asked Ally and Mel to not tell anyone his mother was he had enough attention as the Human Torch's son. They promised, but Stevie still felt uneasy. He and Allen kept an eye on Tyler Doom as well, watching him at his locker, seeing his rides pick him up, things of that matter. No suspicious activity…yet Allen kept reminding him. Stevie didn't not trust him either and felt an odd feeling every time he would be close to him. Even being in the school with him, made him feel sick to his stomach. Friday was a field day, so they thought they would do some more in investigation on him. On the school lawn Stevie and Allen kept close watch on Tyler and his odd looking friends. One of the boys he hung out with was named Kerry Smith or a.k.a. Sharkskin, as referred by his friends, was a tall skinny boy with a very spiky green Mohawk. Another kid named Josh Hunter a.k.a. Big Muscle was a tall muscular boy with a dark hair and very dark eyes. A girl named Bella King was a short grimy haired girl, who always wore black lace dresses which made her look like an old witch, in Stevie's opinion. Tyler seemed to be popular amongst these people because every so often they would laugh at him. Tyler was not a bad looking boy; he was about Stevie's height and weight. Stevie eyed him suspiciously and no sooner had he looked away Tyler was in front of them. Allen looked up in surprise and Tom Neilson gasped and said "Where'd you come from?!" Tyler laughed silently and said "Shut up Neilson, I'm not over here to talk to you." Allen said "Well who are you here to talk to?" Tyler sighed and said "I've noticed you two have been following me lately" he said pointing at Stevie and Allen "I want to know why, now." His voice had a commanding tone as if he was speaking to lap dogs. Allen said "We don't need to tell you a thing, you're paranoid we haven't been following you." Tyler smiled and said "Oh really, then why did you drop you Biology homework assignment by my locker? Your locker is on the third floor, not the first." Allen stammered and couldn't find the words to say, but Stevie said "He must have dropped it by mistake; Biology class is on the first floor." Tyler smiled and said "Maybe, but I found a note on the back saying "Tyler's next class: U.S. History" can you explain that?" Stevie thought to himself "He's good…he saw right through my lie." Tyler said "You know I would watch myself if I were you two." Allen stood up with clenched fists and said "Oh yeah why's that?" Tyler laughed and said "Oh Richards sit down, your not going to anything with your powers!" Allen said "Oh so you do have powers!? So is Doom your father, uncle, cousin, great grandfather?" Stevie sighed in despair and Tyler said "Oh Richards how are your mother and father both smart, but you aren't?" Allen rushed at him but Stevie and Tom held him back. Tyler laughed "Now come on it's the truth." Stevie said still struggling to contain Allen "Leave now unless you know whats good for you." Tyler raised an eyebrow and said "Why, what is Torch jr. gonna do, burn me?" Stevie let Allen go and rushed toward Tyler. He slammed Tyler with his fist and made him fly into a nearby dumpster where his friends were. Allen shouted "Why didn't you let me do that!?" Stevie said "Sorry…looks like he's not done, and he's bringing his friends…" Sure enough Tyler's friends were walking over with him. Sharkskin was turning a blue green scaly color and Big Muscle was popping his knuckles. Bella was hovering inches of the ground, glowing with acid green energy. Tyler's right fist was surrounded by a black aura. They all prepared to attack, but suddenly an invisible force threw Shark and Muscle back. Then Bella was blasted into a wall by a beam of bluish purple energy. Tyler looked around his fist still glowing and said "JP, you bastard come out!" Stevie and Allen looked around and out of nowhere a tall dark cream colored boy with jet black hair stepped from behind a tree. His eyes were a strange golden brown color and there was a sense of power flowing through him. JP smirked and said "Still got that damned black aura don't you Tyler?" Tyler smiled evilly and said "Yeah, you almost got one too didn't you JP?" JP only smiled and said "No I'm not a totally retard like you and your father, now c'mon no powers on school grounds." Tyler spat "Shut up you don't know anything about my father!" He shot a black blast of energy at JP, but he just waved his hand lazily at it, and it disappeared. Tyler only screamed in anger and said "Don't toy with me!!" JP laughed and said "Calm down, you can't beat me, you never could." Tyler said "Im different from last year!" JP looked at him with wide eyes and said "I can sense no difference…" Tyler fired more blasts at him and JP blocked them all with ease. Several students screamed when one blast went astray and blew up a teacher's car. Now it was a commotion, students ran wild everywhere in fear, screaming. Bella fired acid green lasers from her fingertips and blew up more cars and destroyed more walls. Sharkskin was knocking over street poles, one which fell on a nearby freshman, who was unconscious. Principal Donalson was on a megaphone screaming "No powers on school grounds! Result to comply will result in immediate expulsion!!!-AAAAH!" Muscle threw a car at him and Mrs. Caldwin. They barely dodged it and the car blew out the school wall they were by. Principal Donalson hit his head on the dumpster hard and was unconscious. Mrs. Caldwin screamed "Oh my god, he's not breathing! Someone call an ambulance!!!" Sirens could be heard, screaming surrounded the whole area, the signal went out…Back at the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four had just arrived from a meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D. which was miles away from New York completely. They were tired, and glad it was the weekend. Reed sat down and leaned back and closed his eyes. Johnny put his feet up on the table and began to dose off. Ben simply slumped into his chair and turned on the TV. Sue said "Anybody hungry? I could whip up something really quick?" Reed said tiredly no that's okay Sue you go rest- BRRING! The alarm went off, Johnny sprang up, and so did Reed and Ben. Sue said "What is it now?" Reed said "Let's go team!" They all rushed out the building and into the Fantasticar. Once inside Sue said "Computer bring up the site of the event." A map appeared on all their screens and Ben said "Holy crap that's the school!" Sue said "Oh no I hope the kids aren't involved!!" Within a matter of minutes they were there and landed in the middle of the street. Allen yelled "Yeah take that Josh, you fat ass bastard!" He made three rock spikes and launched them at Muscle. Muscle got hit by two of them and blocked the other one. The Fantastic Four got out and a girl was running past them bleeding. Johnny said "Whoa hey stop! Whats going on here?" She stammered in a breathless voice "Kids with powers attacking…principal…dead…I think…kids hurt…" Sue said "Oh my god! Allen! Stevie!" Allen was hit hard with a tremor caused by Muscle when he punched the ground. Allen flew and hit the street and slid at his father's feet. "Oooh, Im gonna kill him! Oh hey dad!" Sue said "What the hell is going on? Where are Stevie and Ally?" Allen stood up and said "I told you that Tyler kid was no good he started a fight with us!" Ben screamed "Hey Stevie! Ally!" Ally came from behind a car and said "What!?" Ben said "Have you seen Stevie?" Ally said "He's over there dodging that other kid's attacks! Oh my god this is totally gonna ruin the end of the year trip for the seniors! This is all you guys fault!" she added pointing a finger at Allen. Allen took aback to this and said "He started it!" Stevie was dodging Tyler's blasts and landing kicks and punches on him. JP was still dealing with Bella and Sharkskin. He snapped his fingers and an orange bolt of energy flew at Shark, frying him, and leaving him unconscious. Bella threw black energy at him, blasting him backwards. She prepared to attack, and a girl with dirty pink Converses with a large book was sitting under a tree muttering to herself. "I hope this works…" Bella brought down a hand covered in an acid green aura, but was blasted off her feet when a pink blast of energy hit her. Her skin was trembling and she was screaming in pain. Bella hit the ground hard, and JP stood up slowly and walked over to her. Bella was drooling profusely from her mouth and her eyes looked empty and dilated. "Psyche fragmentation?" JP turned to see the girl sitting under the tree smiling. "Hey thanks!" JP waved happily to her. "No problem…" she partly shouted back. Stevie was still fighting Tyler and taking damage. Tyler had punched him and he rolled on the floor, gasping in pain. Tyler huffed and laughed a breathless laugh and said "Well this is your limit…I thought Baby Torch would be a lot better than this." Stevie kneeled and Tyler said "Yes, kneel to me…weakling…oh look your Fantastic Family is here!" he pointed to them. Stevie said "You shut up…or..." Tyler said "Give up, you can't fight anymore." Stevie said "Or I'll kill you!" His eyes were blazing an electric blue and his hair flew up. The blue electric flame surrounded him again and he disappeared. Tyler said "What!!?" SLAM! Stevie kicked him in the air. Tyler spat out blood in pain and gripped his ribs. Stevie was in front of him and began a hundred punch assaults on his body. Tyler gasped in pain; more blood spurted out his mouth. JP stood there and said "Wow he's good…" Stevie slammed Tyler into the ground and his impact left a big crater in the ground. Stevie landed, returned to normal and was breathing heavily. JP thought to himself "That form must use a lot of energy…his body is in just as much pain as Tyler's." Allen yelled "Go Stevie kick his ass!" Sue scolded "Watch your mouth!" Allen smiled and said "Sorry mom…huh…ow…" Allen kneeled over in pain, grabbing his sides. Sue said "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen gave a weak laugh and said "I…guess…they did more damage than…I thought...ouch…" Allen fell over in pain and Reed said "Allen you'll be okay, Ben can you get him the car?" Ben said "Sure now easy Al." Stevie's vision became blurry; his head was spinning…SLAM! Tyler had kicked Stevie in the chest hard. Stevie flew into a car leaving a big dent. Johnny flew over to him and said "Stevie…oh god…Sue he's not breathing!" Sue rushed over and said "Johnny help me carry him, I have to help the other students." Johnny hoisted Stevie over his shoulder and Sue put a force field under his limp body to support it. Tyler yelled "So Fantastic Fuckers going to lick your wounds?" Ben screamed "You better get outta here you little son of a bitch before I slam you into- "Oh come on now Ben don't talk that way." Came a cold voice from the air. The sky turned gray and a man in metal armor, surrounded in a green cloak levitated down from the sky. Reed gasped "Doom!" Tyler smiled and said "Dad you came!" Doom looked at his son with cold gray eyes and said "Yes I sensed you were causing a muck…now what's all this?" He looked around at the scene and said "Tyler did you do all this?" Tyler said "Not only me, but Shark, Muscle, and Bella!" Doom said "Well your darling little friends are incapacitated at the moment, but nice work…" Sue screamed "Oh you would!" Doom was clearly smirking, but you couldn't see it because of the metal armor. "Susan you're looking beautiful as ever…" Sue yelled "Save it!!" She launched an orb of clear blue energy at him, and Doom caught it. "Now Susan we just met is this a way to greet old friends?" He threw it back at her, but Reed stretched to pull Sue out the way. Doom laughed and froze when he saw Johnny. "So it's true…Johnny Storm is a father? Hmm…I didn't even think you were old enough to wipe your own ass let alone have a kid. He must be miserable…" Johnny sat Stevie down carefully and shouted "Flame on!!!" He flew toward Doom, but Reed said "No Johnny don't attack, we can't win here, you got to think about Stevie!!" Johnny stopped in his tracks and flew back toward Stevie. Stevie stirred awake and Johnny supported his head and said "Hey son…take it easy…" Stevie murmured "Dad…I…" Johnny gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry about it, you did great." Tears were welling in his eyes; he didn't want to see him hurting like this. JP turned to Doom and said "Leave Victor unless you want to hear from the Council…" Doom said "Oh the Sorcerer's Surpreme's son? Now I wouldn't want to upset the dear doctor." He pulled Tyler close to him and said "Come Tyler were leaving." Tyler said "Yes father." They both disappeared in a flash of light and they were gone. Stevie said "Dad…" Johnny said "What is it? We'll get you home now." Suddenly a sharp burning pain shot through Stevie's body causing him to yell out. He gripped his sides and screamed even more. What was this? JP eyed him suspiciously and walked over to him. Reed said "Oh no he's gonna…eww..." Stevie vomited all over the sidewalk and JP said "Someone is causing him to feel these pains." Reed said "Who are you?" JP smiled and said "Im JP Strange at you service!" Sue said "Strange…where…no way! You're his son?!" JP pointed to himself and said "Yeah my dad's none other than Doctor Strange himself!"

CHAPTER TWELVE- RECOVERY TIME

Back at the Baxter Building Allen was taken care of and was told to go to bed by his father, while Stevie was in the medical center. He had suffered major energy loss and a sprained arm. Johnny couldn't sit still, he was biting his fingernails frantically. "Calm down matchstick, he'll be alright!" said Ben who was munching on a large bag of chips. Johnny said "This shouldn't have happened…Nicole is gonna kill me!" Johnny slumped over in a seat and looked very tired. Reed said "And to top it all off, Doom is back!" Sue was stirring brownie batter furiously and said "I know…when did he have a kid!? This is too much!" She slammed the bowl down on the counter and put her hand on her head, angry tears welling up her eyes. Reed put a comforting shoulder around her shoulder and said "Don't worry everything will be alright…we just have to take time to recover and we'll be alright." Ally said "I should've stopped them, but I didn't come out until the lower school exploded…I'm sorry, it's my entire fault…" Ben said "It's nobody's fault, the boys just got into a little brawl that's all." Sue said "Yeah the kind that involves super human powers and landing in the medical center!!" A ring suddenly came from the elevator. Sue walked over to the speaker and said "Who is it?" A voice came from the speaker and said "Mrs. Richards a JP is here, he is bringing flowers for Allen and Stevie." Sue said "Oh let him up." The elevator opened and JP was standing with a huge basket of flowers and smiling. "Hey I brought flowers for you guys!" Sue took them and said "Thank you JP, but Allen and Stevie are sleeping right now." JP said "Oh I'm not here to stay I just wanted to drop these off." Sue said "Well at least have something to drink you did help Allen and Stevie." JP smiled and said "Thanks but dad said I should be home, he sounds pretty angry at me! We were on the news!" Suddenly a large flash of golden light shone behind JP. Through the light emerged a tall man with black and gray hair. He was wearing a mystic purple colored suit and looked at JP. "I thought I told you to come home immediately?" JP laughed and said "Dad I had to bring these, I mean those guys totally rocked today!" Dr Strange looked around and saw the Fantastic Four and said "Oh hello Fantastic Four how are you all?" Reed shook his hand said "Hello Stephen we haven't seen you in awhile, how's Clea and Wong?" Dr. Strange said "Oh their both just fine, I was just coming to collect my superhero son, did you see them on the news? I guess you thought it was funny JP?" JP said "Well kinda, but Tyler was terrorizing them and you know how I am…I guessed the magic just sorta flowed out?" Dr Strange said "That may be, but you don't go flying off the handle like that, what if you all were killed?" Sue said "Exactly!" JP smirked and said "By Tyler? Please." Dr Strange scolded "No, by Doom himself! He is not to be taken lightly, as these people know right here." JP was merely looking at his nails and said "I could take em" Dr. Strange grabbed JP by the ear and said "That's it, you're grounded!!" JP said "Ouch dad okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Dr. Strange said "It's too late for that mister!" Another ring came from the elevator. Reed said "Who is it?" The voice came again and said "A Miss Katrina is here, she has also brought flowers." JP raised and eyebrow and said excitedly "Hey that's the girl who saved me from that fat cow Bella!" Reed said "Let her in." Katrina had changed from her clothes she wore at school. She had put on a burgundy sweater and had put her hair in a straight ponytail. Her skirt was plaid and her shoes were fairly new and made a reflection on the polished floor. JP said "Hey!" Katrina said in a nervous voice "Um…I brought these for Stevie…I…um…is he okay?" JP said "Hey you rock; she blasted Bella with a psyche fragmentation blast." Dr. Strange eyed her suspiciously and said "You are psychic, yes?" Katrina nodded slowly and looked around the huge home of the Fantastic Four. Sue took the flowers and said "Thank you, now would everyone like to stay for dinner?" Dr. Strange said "Im afraid JP and I must pass today or Clea would be most upset with me." JP said "Mom's cooking meatloaf…mmm…cant wait tell that digests, still waiting for the last one to." Dr. Strange scolded "You better watch it, or she'll fix you up something you wont like much." JP said "What could be worse than meatloaf?" Dr. Strange grabbed his arm and said "Farewell Fantastic Four, until next time." JP waved "See ya later guys!" They were gone in a flash of light. Sue turned to Katrina and said "Well would you like to stay?" Katrina turned around in surprise and said "Oh know, my aunt is waiting on me, thank you though." She turned to leave and got on the elevator. "Um…goodbye." Sue said "See you later." She left and Sue said "Strange girl…" Reed said "Yes, she seems to be fixated with Stevie, did you notice she only brought flowers for him?" Sue looked up in deep thinking and said "Yes she did say that!" Ben said "Yeah her eyes did keep gazing to see if he was around!" Johnny still sat on the couch with his head in his hands and must have not noticed the company he had only minutes before. Ben said "Oh Matchstick cheer up! Steve is one tough kid, he'll recover in no time!" Johnny merely got up and said "Im gonna go check on him." Johnny went to the medical center and saw Stevie lying in a white medical bed fast asleep. Johnny walked slowly over to him and sat him the chair opposite to him. Johnny dropped his head onto the side of the bed in misery. Johnny whispered "What am I gonna do with you?" Suddenly a hand touched his brown hair and Johnny looked up to see Stevie partly awake. Johnny sighed "Stevie, thank god are you okay?" Stevie said in a strained voice "Yeah I think so, my body still hurts and my head is pounding…" Johnny said "Well go back to sleep…rest up…and Im proud of you for standing up for yourself today." Stevie said hoarsely "Thanks…" He was asleep once more and Johnny gave him a kiss on the forehead and left...Several days later Stevie and Allen were fully recovered and up around again. They were kept a close watch on by the four, and weren't allowed to go out without adult supervision. "What is Doom gonna jump out behind a trashcan and kill us or something?" asked Allen being caught sneaking away to the arcade. Reed said "It's not safe with Doom around and now he knows about you all he could use you all against us." Allen sat down on the couch flustered, and Stevie said reading a book on physics "You know I never knew this place could be this boring…I imagined staying in here all day would be actually not so bad, but this is torture." Sue said "Boys it's for your own good, now help Ben upstairs in the gym, he said he needed some help with something." They walked up to the gym reluctantly and went inside. They found Ben and Johnny inside working out and Allen said "What do guys need help with? We're trying to get back to misery as soon as possible." Ben said sitting down a 200 lbs hand weight, making a large clunking sound "Very funny Al, but could you fellas help me move those training bars over there, they been there a month, Im tired of Sue telling me to pick them up." He pointed to a huge pile of heavy metal training bars and Allen sighed "Great, from solitude to heavy labor…geez." Stevie said "Wish JP was here, he could just make them vanish…" Allen said picking up a large training bar "Yeah did you see JP? He's on a total different level than us!" Stevie said "I feel like he's use to fighting or something…and it seemed he knew Tyler quite well…" Allen said piling up bars along with Stevie "Yeah I know, maybe we can ask him at school." Stevie said "Maybe…but you know…are we allowed to go anymore?" The last part he whispered to Allen, which he laughed. After about an hour they were done and Allen said "Can we go back to solitary confinement now?" Johnny said "Funny, but I think Reed needs some help in the lab…" Allen threw his hands up in desperation and said "Here we go again! Dad probably wants us to help us reconfigure some machine that spins the moon or something." Stevie who was actually excited to go in Uncle Reed's lab said "I've never been in there before." Allen said "Oh it's nothing but a bunch of machines, weird chemicals, and scrap metal piled in corners." Stevie said "Interesting…" Allen said "Yeah he doesn't like people to go in there because he's always doing some weird experiment and sometimes ends up blowing up something." They left the gym and headed another floor and went inside Reed's lab. Well Allen was right about the machines and chemicals, but Stevie saw no scrap metal. Reed came from a very large space telescope and said "Ah, boys yes I need you to help me clean up my office, it's a mess papers are everywhere…Sue keeps telling me to clean it up…it's such a pain…" Allen said "Dad, you have like a million papers in there!" Reed said writing on a clipboard "Just pile them up and I'll go through them later…" He walked back behind the telescope and muttered things to himself. Sparks of orange and blue came from the place he was standing. His shadow showed him bent over a large machine, with a blow torch. Allen said "Well this is gonna take all day…c'mon." They made their way inside Reed's office and Allen was right…Reed had about a million papers everywhere. Allen sighed and said "Well I start on one side, you do the other one." They started and Stevie found it very boring, the only thing that kept it interesting was Allen warping of papers into planes, launching them at Stevie. Stevie zapped several and caused a small fire in the office. Allen put it out and laughed "Well now get torched." Stevie looked partly worried and said "Will he notice the scorch mark?" Allen said "Nah…he'll think it have been from one of his experiments…I'm tired of doing this…wanna go to the arcade?" Stevie said "Yeah, but they've got cameras everywhere." Allen said "I was thinking we could combine our powers to cause a malfunction in the surveillance system." Stevie said "Could work, but there's one problem." Allen said "What?" Stevie sighed and said "Aunt Sue is at the door, invisible listening to everything we just said." The office door opened and Sue turned visible again and said "How did you know I was there?" Stevie said "I could hear you breathing and sense your body heat." Sue looked up in surprise and said "You can sense body heat?" Stevie said "Well sorta, it's just a technique I can do…" Allen said "Is it some weird kung fu thing?" Stevie sighed and said "Al, I don't only know kung fu and yeah it is." Sue said "My invisibility is supposed to mask my body heat…" Stevie said "Well I don't know, maybe it was a lucky guess?" Sue eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…sure…"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- MOM ARRIVES!

Well the month was finally here, when the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Ally couldn't have in a better mood and so was Stevie. Ally and her friend Melodi had prepared all month by listening to old c.d., reading old magazines, and making sure Stevie was close to them as possible. "Do you think you can get us to go on tour with them?" asked Melodi who was flipping through an old _Seventeen_ magazine with them on the cover. Stevie said "Umm… I don't know…" Ally said "You are the best cousin I have ever had!" Stevie said "Thanks…I think I hear my dad calling me…excuse me." He walked out the room, he had lied of course, Johnny was upstairs in Reed's lab helping him with something. Stevie plopped on the couch and Allen said "Girls huh?" Stevie nodded his head and said "You know I don't get why they are so excited, I've seen them about a hundred times." Allen said "Are they bad?" Stevie said "Well, no they're actually quite good, they always sell out every show." Allen said "I dunno, but hey I talked to JP today, he said he only knows Tyler because his dad and Doom are on some magic council." Stevie said "Oh…isn't Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme or something?" Allen said "Yeah S.H.E.I.L.D. elects one every ten years, they deal with the supernatural branch of villains and heroes." Stevie said "How long how has Dr. Strange been in power?" Allen said "Dunno, last time I checked like six or seven." Stevie said "Then he's reign is about to end…who' next in line? JP?" Allen shook his head and said "No…Doom is." Stevie looked positively alarmed and said "But he's evil, how is that possible…" Allen said "I don't know, but I don't know what they're thinking electing Doom as something, they must be crazy." Stevie said "Exactly!" Allen and Stevie both went to the library and read tell dinner. Stevie was reading _Crime and Punishment_, while Allen was reading comics. Dinner came and they both headed back up to the house. The air was filled with smells of baked pork chops and fried potatoes. Johnny and Ben were already sitting at the table. Allen sat down and sniffed the air and said "Hey smells good mom." Sue was standing over the stove stirring green beans and said "Thank you honey." Stevie sat down and Ben said "Hey Steve you excited about your mum comin' to town?" Stevie said "Yeah…if only Ally and her friends would stop asking me for backstage passes…" Ben, Allen, and Johnny laughed and Ben said "I'll get her to lay off, don't worry." Stevie said "Oh its okay, its just Im glad they haven't told everyone who my mom is, its bad enough with the Human Torch as your father, if that gets out I'm done…" Sue turned around and looked at the TV and said "Too late…" Sure enough there was video of footage from the Summer Music Festival where Johnny brought up on the stage and a headliner "Torch's son: Child of the Pretty Kitties lead singer, Nicole! Watch at ten…" Stevie said "Oh man!" Allen said "I wonder who told…" He was looking toward Ally's room where there were loud giggles of girls. Ben yelled "Alyson get out here now!" The giggles stopped and Ally came out the room. "Yeah daddy?' she asked. Ben said "Did you tell anyone other than Melodi that Stevie's mom was Nicole?" Ally looked shocked and said "No I didn't and she definitely didn't!" Stevie said "Well the whole state of New York knows now…I'm gonna get trampled on Monday…" Johnny said "No you won't, I'll make sure…if I have to fly you to school I will." Stevie still didn't feel any better and there came a beep from Ally's cell phone. She read the text message three times over and screamed "Oh I'm gonna kill that little, how did he get this number!" Allen said "What does it say, who's it from?" Ally read it "Did Little Torch see the news? Tyler" Stevie's eyes widened in anger and he slammed his fist down on the table. Lights blew out across the street and all the lights flashed in the Baxter Building. Sue screamed "Stevie!" Stevie came back to earth and said "Huh? Oh sorry!" Allen smacked his fists together and said "Oh he's going down!" Stevie said "No…never mind…I'm glad he told…" Allen said "Why, aren't you gonna get trampled on Monday?" Stevie smiled and said "No…but we know something about Tyler as well…" Allen said "What?" Stevie said "JP…" A flash of golden light appeared in the middle of the living room and JP was standing there, in his coat, frost in his hair. "I was in the neighborhood, when the lights blew out! You guys conducting an experiment?" Allen said "No that was Stevie, but anyway you got any dirt on Tyler? He just- "I know I saw the news down at Times Square, how do you think he found out?" Reed said "More than likely his father…you'll find Doom has things about the most random people." JP sniffed the air and said "Mmm…someone cooking pork chops?" Sue said "Yes would you like to stay for dinner?" JP grabbed his stomach and said "As much as I would like too, my mom's cooking roast…I don't see why she doesn't cook things I actually like to eat…" Sue said "Cooking takes a lot, especially when you're cooking for men and boys." JP scratched his neck and said "Maybe, but that still doesn't stop dad from eating it." Allen said "Anyway do you have something or what?" JP looked up thinking and said "Well not really, Tyler's always been this spoiled little brat who no one's ever liked." Stevie said scathingly "Clearly…" JP said "Well there is this one time where he fried his own hair off, but it grew back…sorry guys but Tyler's always been put away by his father…he just started public school last year." Allen sighed and said "Thanks anyway…" JP said "Well I gotta go before my old man sees that I've sneaked off again, you know he doesn't trust me ever since that whole incident with Tyler at school." Allen said "Trust me we know the feeling." JP bowed goodbye, but his stomach growled very loudly. "You know Mrs. Richards I think I will at least have a pork chop before I go, otherwise I'll starve tonight!"" Sue handed him one wrapped in a napkin and said "Here you go…appreciate your mom's cooking!" she yelled to him before he disappeared again.Stevie looked tired, he didn't feel much like eating anymore, but forced down Aunt Sue's food, just so he wouldn't offend her. After dinner Stevie retired to his room and thought he would lie down for a while, but Ally came to his door shaking with happiness. "You're…mom…is on the phone right now…aaah! I totally talked to her!" Stevie got up and went into the living room, Ally held out a shaking hand for him to take the phone. Stevie said "Hello?" Nicole said "Hey sweetheart, I know you know by now we're coming to town." Stevie sighed and said "Yeah, I knew a long time ago, I figured you wanted to surprise me." She said "Yeah kinda but we've decided to stay at the Baxter Building hotel! Isn't great!?" Stevie choked on his words and said "That's great! When are you coming exactly?" Nicole said "That's the other good news I have to tell you…we're coming tomorrow!" Stevie was out of breath with joy and said "But I thought you all wouldn't be here for at least another two weeks?" She said "I know, but I miss you so much I have to see my boy right now!" Stevie said "That's great mom, I look forward to see you…okay…love you too…see you later." Stevie hung up the phone and Sue said "Well what did she say?" Stevie said "They said that they're gonna coming tomorrow." Ally screamed for minutes, when Ben told her to be quiet. Sue said "And? Where are they going to stay?" Stevie sighed and said "They're gonna, Ally's is about to yell…stay at the hotel here." Everyone covered their ears, but Ally just slumped over on the couch out of breath. Stevie could tell she was screaming on the inside, but he just sat down. Ally said "Oh my god…I think I just had a mild heart attack…I gotta go lie down…my head is spinning…" She stumbled toward her room and plopped on the bed. Stevie leaned his head back and thought of his parents finally seeing each other again…Stevie was up at the crack of dawn, he was much too excited to sleep. His mother would be arriving this afternoon and it seemed too long for Stevie. He hadn't even asked if Johnny was happy about them staying here. Ally was up earlier than him and was going over all things she would ask them. Stevie was sitting at the dining table eating with her and Ally said "Hey Stevie what's your mom's favorite dessert? Because it said in GQ that it was banana cream cake, but that was months ago." Stevie swallowed his piece of sausage he was eating and said "Nah…she doesn't care for bananas too much, its- "Cherry Cheesecake with Vanilla whip cream on the top" said Johnny who was staring at the TV. Stevie swallowed hard and said "Yeah…" Ally said "Ooh I thought it was! I'm gonna get one before they come!" Stevie said "Okay…but I doubt she'll want any..." Ally said "Why?" Stevie said "Because she only likes it- "Homemade by her grandmother's recipe" interrupted Johnny again still watching TV. Ally said "Oh well…" Allen came out his room rubbing his eyes and mumbling "Why's everybody awake so early?" Ally said "Do you realize who's coming today!?" Allen yawned and said "Oh yeah…" He sat down at the table and took some waffles and sausage and began eating. Stevie was still thinking about his mother and father seeing each other again. He was already surprised on how much Johnny remembered two of his mother's favorite things. The whole building and the city was getting ready for the girls arrival. MTV hosted all their past tour events and videos and were giving free tickets to lucky callers on TRL. Afternoon came before they knew it and the city seemed to boom a little faster. The elevator rang and Stevie almost jumped out his seat with excitement. Sue answered it and said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Melodi is here." Sue said "Let her up." Melodi came out the elevator positively beaming with a pink Pretty Kitties t-shirt on. Ally said "What's wrong?" Melodi had to catch her breath and she screamed "They're here!" The two girls screamed in unison and Stevie said "How do you know?" Melodi said "Because silly can't you see the big poster over on Times Square?" Sure enough there was a large poster with the Pretty Kitties on there with the words "The feline revolution is here!" Melodi said "And they're on their way here! They should be here in a matter of minutes, see the big crowd of cars and people coming this way?" They all looked down and there was a huge multitude of cars and people coming their way. They were following a huge pink tour bus with a large cat in a fluffy dress on the side. Stevie's heart almost leapt out his chest and in about several minutes they were in front the Baxter Building. The crowd stopped and Sue said to Stevie "Well aren't you going to meet them?" Stevie didn't hear her at first and looked up and said "What? Oh I'm okay…" He didn't want everyone to think he was a little mama's boy, who sprang up every time his mother arrived. Sue said "Very well then, I guess I get started on lunch, how many am I cooking for…um about fourteen." Ben said "Geez…Suzy I know we can all eat, but that's a bit much don't ya think?" Sue said "I'm inviting them up for lunch of course…Nicole has been one of my best friends since the eighth grade!" Stevie said "I never knew that…" Sue said "Oh yeah Nicole Kingsley was the new girl in town that year…beautiful…all the boys wanted her….all the other girls jealous of her." Stevie smiled and Ben said "Not to mention she had a voice that went into heaven." Sue said "Ah yes…another thing…very talented…another thing girls were envious of…she beat them all at talent shows and auditions for school musicals." Stevie only smiled more and a ring came from the elevator. Ally said "Who is it, oh god let it be them!" The voice came from the elevator and said "Yes Miss Alyson it's them…" She and Melodi screamed very loudly and they both rushed downstairs. Ally called at the door "C'mon Stevie!!!" Stevie said "Oh right…" He followed them downstairs to the hotel and all the halls were crowded with people. Stevie felt that most of these people weren't here to stay at the hotel, mainly to see the girls. Stevie looked around for them and saw they were at the reception desk checking in. There were two large security guards blocking the glass doors of the hotel. Stevie could tell they were about a hundred people trying to get in. Ally and Melodi were too afraid to go up to them so Ally pushed Stevie forward to greet them. Stevie snuck behind his mom and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"" he said cheerfully. Nicole said "Stevie…oh my god Stevie I've missed you so much!" She turned around and hugged him tightly. The girls all said excitedly "Stevie! Look how big you've grown!" Stevie said "Thanks…oh Mr. Mallory can they stay free of charge, if it's no problem?" Mr. Mallory said "Of course Master Storm this is your home." Stevie thanked him and led the girls away from the crowd, toward the elevators. "Oh by the way this Alyson, Uncle Ben's daughter, and her friend Melodi…they are you true number one fans." Both girls were standing there shaking and smiling all the same. Nicole said "Hi how are you all?" They were too nervous to shake their hands so Nicole said "I guess they really are fans!" They went inside of the elevator and rose to the house. Ally and Melodi jumped off the elevator and ran into Ally's room screaming joyously. Stevie got off with all the girls except for his mother who got off last. The moment she got off the sun got very bright and illuminated her as she got off. Allen was sitting on the couch with a fan near him and it blew her hair every direction making her look quite angelic. Allen cut it off and said "Oh sorry." Sue ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Nicky!" she said happily. "Suzy!" she responded in the same joyous tone. "It's been so long!" said Sue bringing her into the living room. Ben got up and hugged her and said "Well I'll be if it aint Nicky, haven't seen you in a long time!" Nicole said "Oh Ben, I've missed you all so much!" Reed got up and said "Hello Nicole, it's been awhile." Nicole said "Yeah Reed how've you been, still kicking everyone's butt at those science fairs?" Reed smiled and said "Well no…" Stevie said "Mom this Allen- "I know who he is, haven't seen you since you a baby, you and Stevie have gotten so big, it's not even funny!" Nicole turned around and saw Johnny standing in the hallway and Stevie said "Oh dad look mom and the girls are here!" Johnny said "Oh yes hello ladies." They all giggled and called back "Hi…" Johnny said "Nicole." Nicole said "Johnny…you still flying around here on fire?" Johnny laughed and said "Yeah…you still on world tour?" Stevie said "Okay how bout we eat, Aunt Sue's cooked this huge meal can't let it go to waste!" They all sat down and Allen asked "So Miss Nicole you been on tour long?" Nicole said "No, we've only been on tour- "Six months and seventeen days" interrupted Melodi and Ally together. They ate and the girls recounted about their tour so far. Once they were finished Sue asked "Well what are you girls gonna do now? It's almost sundown." Ashley, one of the girls, said "Well we have a gig at the 40/40 club tonight just support the tour." Nicole said "We're giving away free tickets to lucky people there at a raffle." Mel sighed "If only were 18, wait we are Ally!" Ally said "Ooh what song are you guys gonna perform?" Nicole said "I was thinking "The Party's Just Begun" but as we're a group it all depends on them." Kearny, another girl, said "That's perfect for the beginning of the tour!" They decided to do that song and Ashley said "I want to go shopping…it's time to let New York we're here!" Stevie said "I think they already know that…" Nicole said "Exactly, we'll never get those crowds…" Jess, another girl, said "Yeah we should practice anyway…the club opens at ten." Hannah, another girl, said "What are we gonna do with Drew and Marili?" Mel screamed and said "Drew Parker and Marili Cortez are here too?" Nicole said "Yes they are in the hotel; I think Drew is practicing with Marili across the street at that dance studio?" Ally blushed and Mel said "Ally totally loves Drew…" Ben said "That boy who is always on the Pepsi commercials?" Ally said "Yeah that's him…" Mel said "Both of them are totally new though…are they you guys' opening act?" Nicole said "Yes." Stevie said "I remember Drew, he's got powers too doesn't he?" Ally said "He does?" Stevie said "As I recall, I think its pyrokinesis…yeah it is he always said his hero was the Human Torch…his dream was to be covered in fire…" Johnny said "Oh really?" Ally said "He's across the street?" Nicole said "He should be…oh that reminds me Stevie he said he wants to talk to you…since you saved him on his homework so many times." Mel said "He's a year older than us though he just graduated." Ben said "Well there's no chance you're going out with him Ally!" Ally blushed and yelled "I never said I did! Oh my god dad!" She rushed away from the table and ran into her room. Mel said "Oh honey wait!" Ben said "What I say?!" Nicole sighed and said "Men…so tactless…" Sue said "Totally…" All the girls nodded there heads in agreement as well. Allen said "What did he say?" Stevie hunched his shoulders at Allen and Johnny said "Women…too complicated…" Nicole was about to open her mouth to say something but Sue said "Well girls how bout we go shopping, I could make us invisible!" Nicole said "That would good…" All the women left, Ally and Melodi left as well. Nicole called at the elevator "Stevie hey how bout you come with me for awhile?" Stevie said "Shopping? Umm…" Nicole laughed and said "Understandable…talk to you later sweetie." She left and Allen said "Wow she's really pretty…hey Stevie anybody ever tell you you've got your- "Mother's eyes, yeah I know" said Stevie. Johnny said "He's got my everything else!" Stevie said "Yeah…" Allen said "You know Uncle Johnny…why did you ever break up with- "Hey how about we all go out for ice cream!" said Reed getting up and taking his coat. Stevie said "Good idea…" He got up and went to get his jacket but suddenly a cool feeling shot through his head. Stevie could feel his world going black…he was floating…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE DREAM

"Where am I?" Stevie asked. He was inside a room that was very dark with dark windows. It was raining outside and Stevie looked out the window and saw nothing but thick dark fog. Stevie decided to leave the room and try to find his way out this place. He was walking down a long hallway with stone walls and torches illuminating the path. Stevie could hear laughter in the distance. He decided to follow it and it only lead him to another hallway. But this time it was a huge oak door at the end. Stevie went in reluctantly, and saw Doom and Tyler kneeling in what looked like an alter. They were both muttering strange words and Stevie decided to get a little closer. He crept behind a very old statue of a man in a suit. "Lord our bodies are yours to command, we are you humble servants…" said Doom. Tyler sighed and said "Father why do we keep doing this?" Doom turned on him and said scathingly "Because Apocalypse will arrive soon and we must be ready, especially you if you want to receive the mark…" Tyler said "How powerful is this mark anyway? I mean I heard it only- "Quiet boy! You know nothing of the power the mark possesses! Or do you know the power he possesses as well! He could give you powers I could never give you!" Tyler said "Yes father…" Stevie was trying to process what he had just heard. "What mark are they talking about?" he thought to himself. Suddenly Doom turned to the statue where Stevie was standing and raised a hand to fire a beam of electricity. Stevie prepared to block it but he remained in tact after the statue exploded. Doom said "We are not alone…" Search robots went out and shone infrared light everywhere. Stevie said "Oh no, I gotta get outta here!" He ran as fast as he could and tried to find a way out. He ran for several minutes and found all exits blocked. "Damn it! What now!?" he screamed. "Stevie…Stevie…wake up!" Stevie turned around and said "Huh? Who is calling me, is-WHOA!" Stevie felt like he was being sucked through a vacuum and then he his something hard…FLASH! There was flash of blue light that surrounded Stevie's body lying on the floor. Everyone backed away and once it was gone they stood over him. Johnny said "Stevie…Stevie…" Stevie opened his eyes and found himself back in the Baxter Building. Everyone was standing over him and Reed said, as he sat up "Are you okay?" Stevie felt his forehead and said "What happened to me?" Allen said "You fainted! It was so weird, it was like you weren't even here! We tried everything…we thought you were dead, but Dad said you had a strong pulse." Stevie said "I…was…never mind." Ben said "Maybe you should go sleep for awhile…" Stevie said "No seriously I'm fine…yes Dad I'm okay...seriously let's go." Johnny said "Stevie its nine o'clock…everybody is about to go to the 40/40 club…you've been out for hours." Stevie could see the nightlife of New York starting to boom and head in different directions. Johnny said "But I'm not going! I'm gonna stay here with you." Stevie said "No dad, go! I'm fine seriously!" Johnny said "Are you sure…" Stevie said "Yes dad, go! Have a good time!" Reed, Johnny, and Ben all left on the elevator, not before Johnny gave Stevie a hug and feeling his head and saying "I could stay you know…" Stevie was about to open his mouth, but Johnny said "Fine I'll go, but you know my number okay, I'll fly right over." Allen said "Do you mean that literally?" Johnny said "They don't call me the Human Torch for nothing!" They left and once Stevie knew they were really gone he said "Allen I got to tell you something." He told him all about the weird vision he had of Doom and Tyler. "I think I was in Tyler's house…" said Stevie sitting on the couch. Allen was eating a red Popsicle and said "Seems so, and you said they were talking about Apocalypse?" Stevie said "Yeah you know who he is?" Allen almost choked on the Popsicle and gasped "Do I know! Everyone with powers knows who Apocalypse is!" Stevie said "Oh what is he like some god to mutants or something?" Allen said "Well no not to the good guys like us…but there are some who follow a sort of cult with him and worship him." Stevie said "Sounds like what Doom was doing…anyway what's the big deal about him anyway?" Allen said "Well I don't know much about him…but they say he's the very first mutant ever. He's over five thousand years old." Stevie said "Damn…what are his powers?" Allen said "I think his power is power…he's got about every power in the book…telekinesis, shape shifting, energy blasts, you name it, he's probably got it." Stevie said "So he's probably pretty hard to beat huh?" Allen said "Yeah, but he hasn't been seen for over ten years, the last time people fought him was in the Great Genoshian War." Stevie said "A war? Were we born?" Allen said "Yeah but I think we were only like two or one, all I know is it lasted for about two years and everyone fought in it." Stevie said "Like who?" Allen said "Well the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Spider-man, Doctor Strange, and whole bunch others!" Stevie said "Hmm…a lot of man power for one guy." Allen said "Oh he had about every baddy on his team too, not to mention the people of Genosha who were weird cultist mutants who worshiped him." Stevie said "Genosha…Genosha…isn't that a prison island for mutants?" Allen shook his head and said "Some of the most dangerous mutants are in that place." Stevie said "I wonder why Doom and Tyler are trying to contact him?" Allen said "Whatever it is, they're probably up to no good…you think we should tell the grown ups?" Stevie said "No, I don't want them worrying about me, it was probably just a bad dream…" Allen said "That's weird having a dream about Apocalypse and you didn't know anything about him." Stevie said "Yeah…well anyway the house is all ours, what should we do?" Allen said "Well I don't know about you, but I want to see your mom perform!" Stevie said "Yeah well we would never get in…how about we go walk around?" Allen said "Yeah, you wanna catch the subway to JP's house?" Stevie said "I've never been there…have you?" Allen said "No, but I know where it is…the Sanctum Sanctorum is located in Greenwich Village, we could take the subway there…" "Or I could just teleport you all there" said a voice from the elevator. Stevie and Allen saw JP standing there covered in freshly fallen frost. He shivered and said "Hey Stevie where's your dad? You think he could dry me off?" Stevie said "He's gone, but hey what are you doing here?" JP walked over to them and said "Well I was in the neighborhood, trying to see if I could get some autographs from your mom, but they're performing at the 40/40 club tonight…the streets are packed!" Allen said "We know…" JP said "Oh god it's frezzing…no choice then…" JP pressed his palms onto his chest and a orange warming light surrounded him. He was dry and there were small red patches on his cheeks. He sat down in a chair and said "So what are you guys up too?" Stevie and Allen told him about his vision and after they finished JP said "Hey Stevie you said you felt like you were separated from your body right?" Stevie said "Yeah, why?" JP said "Did you feel anything before you blacked out, like a cooling sensation?" Stevie looked surprised and said "Yeah!" JP said "Hmm…I think…you…astral projected." Stevie said "Like leaving your body as a spirit?" JP said "When you astral project, your not a spirit, only your mental conciousness floating around." Allen said "Wow you know a lot about that sort of stuff don't you JP?" JP smiled and said "Yeah I guess, but that's one of the things I havent perfected yet…I can only get my left hand and right leg to project…I'm surprised Stevie did his whole body!" Stevie said "Trust me, it's wasent on purpose…" JP said "Yeah, well that's what happens sometimes…you find you'll have these strange feats of power." They sat there and talked and JP said after several minutes "Hey you guys wanna go see if we can get in 40/40?" Allen said "How are we gonna do that?" JP said "Well with my spell and your reality warping powers maybe would could cast an illusion to make it look like were eigthteen." Stevie said "That could work!" Allen said "Sorry I can't use my powers on human flesh…" Stevie said "Why not?" Allen said "Because I don't know how to make it turn back…it could cause ugly effects…I tried it once…didn't go so well…" JP said "It's understandable…" Stevie said "Well what now?" JP said "Well we coul- Suddenly a loud ring came from the elevator. Allen said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Katrina is here…" Allen said "Let her up…" Katrina came up in her pink pea coat and Argle sweater. She had on a plaid grey and pink wool skirt and grey stockings. Her shoes were pink patent leather slip ons that shone brightly on the waxed floor. Stevie said "Hey Katrina!" Katrina looked up surprisingly and blushed deeply. JP said "Well come on get warm!" Katrina said "Thanks…um…I heard your mom was in town so I decided to…um…see if you were doing anything…and um…since she was out…" Allen said "We're not doing anything…your welcome to stay!" Katrina sat down and said "Thank you…" Allen said "I'm gonna make some cocoa, anybody want some?" JP said "That sounds perfect…" Stevie said "Yeah, I would." Katrina said "If its not too much trouble…" Allen said "Of course not… JP said "Hey Katrina, can you astral project?" Katrina said "No, I can't, but I can project the thoughts of others…it's called thought casting…most people think it's thought projection, but it's not…I can't create things from my thoughts." JP said "Neither can I…so what do you all wanna do? My parents think I'm in my room sleeping…I am so good at that Sleeping Clone spell!" Allen said "Well it's eleven right now…they'll back at one…we got two hours to kill." JP said "Let's go to that new teen club in Soho." Stevie said "Anywhere, I'm so bored…" They all got on their coats and headed out. In the lobby before they got off the elevator, Allen closed it. "If Ernie sees us he'll call our parents!" JP smirked and said "I'll handle him…lets go." They got off and walked toward the door. Ernie the doorman was standing on the side greeting people and holding the door open. He saw Allen and Stevie and said "Where are we going? Did your parents give you permission to go out?" Allen said "Well…erm…" JP stepped in front of him and said "_Illusions casts from near and far, come to me from the stars, Images of Ikonn appear now and bring the spell of confusion down!" _Ernie's eyes grew dull and said "Oh…I have to go use the bathroom…" Ernie went into the women's bathroom and suddenly there was a scream. JP said "Lets go!" They all ran outside and across the street, watching for cars. Once they were across the street they all laughed and Allen said "That was totally awsome!" Katrina said breathless "Good spell!" Stevie said "Yeah what she said!" Katrina blushed furiously and they all made their way to their destination. They had to take the subway to get to Soho and once there, they walked to the new teen club called "The Dancing Bird" Stevie said "Wow this place is bright…" Allen stepped forward and the bouncer said "No kids allowed tonight…Pretty Kitties performing tonight." Stevie said "No…their at the 40/40 club…aren't they?" The bouncer said "The party moved here…no kids allowed." Allen said "We gotta go…" Stevie said "Why?" Allen pointed over at the sidewalk. Johnny was standing there on his cell phone. Allen said "I hope he's not calling…you don't think…" Stevie said "Oh god we gotta go!" JP said "Well I can teleport us halfway…" Stevie said "Hurry, lets go in that ally!" They all ran into the nearby ally and Allen tripped. "Ouch damnit!" Johnny turned around and JP hissed "_Vapors of Valtorr! Obscure!" _A thick fog obscured the ally and Allen. Allen rose an ran into the ally and grabbed onto JP's arm. They were gone in a flash of golden light. Johnny hadn't appeared a moment later they were gone. They landed hard on a grassy patch and Stevie said "I see the Baxter Building! JP one more time!" JP surrounded them in a golden flash again and this time they landed hard on the waxy floor of the house. JP said "Oh god, either that's a meteor about to hit this place or that's one fast fireball!" Stevie said "It's dad, he must have flown here, you guys gotta go!" JP and Katrina ran into the bathroom and there was a flash of golden light and they were gone. Allen and Stevie quickly threw there coats in their rooms and quickly sat down. Allen turned on the TV and they saw Johnny's body land on the balcony. Stevie did his best to try to calm his beating heart and advised Allen to do the same. Stevie said "Allen…the mugs!" Allen saw Johnny bending down to tie his shoe and used this as a chance to grab the mugs and hide them under the couch. Johnny came in and said "Hey everything okay boys?" Stevie said "Yeah…how was the party?" Johnny said "Didn't pay attention much…gosh I'm tired…you know the funny thing is I thought I saw you guys out tonight…but I guess I was just tired." Allen said "Maybe…well good night." He went to his room. Johnny sat down on the couch and Allen motioned to Stevie "Get the mugs." Stevie mouthed "Okay." Johnny yawned loudly and said "Hey Stevie you happy your mom's here?" Stevie said "Yeah…I mean…is it alright her staying here?" Johnny said "Yeah…of course…I havent seen her in a long time." Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Dad…can you tell me…never mind." Johnny said "What is it? Tell me." Stevie looked down and said "Never mind…" Johnny eyed him suspeciously and said "Alright…well I'm going to bed…g'night…" Stevie said "Dad…um…love you." He said "Love you too." Johnny went inside his room and closed the door. Stevie was looking at his fists and said "Dad…do you not love mom anymore?"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- FAMILY BONDS

The next day Nicole wanted to spend with Stevie. Stevie was ready and told everyone he'll see them later. Allen said "Hey Stevie can you pick me up a new charger for my phone…my other one broke." Stevie said "Sure…" Allen said "Cool I'll pay you back." Nicole was sitting talking to Sue and she saw Stevie. "Ready honey?" Stevie said "Yeah…" Ally was sitting on the couch writing in her notebook. She was still not talking to her father for the incident that happened the night before. Nicole went over to her and said "Honey, do you wanna meet Drew?" Ally blushed and said "Oh I'm okay…" Nicole said "Okay, because Marili is out, he needs a dance partner to help work on his song." Ally looked up and said "He does?" Nicole grinned and said "Yeah…and I told him I know someone perfect for the job…my number one fan…" Ally said "Where is he?" Nicole and Sue laughed and said "He's downstairs in the ballroom…better hurry." Ally literaly ran out of the house and Reed said "I thought Ben said he didn't want Ally seeing that boy?" Sue said "Shutup Reed! It's a secret!" Johnny said "Whats so secret about it?" Sue said "You men will never understand! Ben totally embarrassed her last night! Everyone could see that Ally really likes that boy, and just to throw her feelings out there was quite embarrassing." Reed looked puzzled and looked toward Johnny for help. "Your guess is as good as mine" he said watching the X-Games. "Well come on sweetie, lets go." Stevie left with his mother and Nicole turned around and said "Johnny are you coming?" Johnny looked up in surprise and said "I thought this was you and Stevie's day?" Nicole sighed and said "I said it was quality time for Stevie…I didn't only mean me…but you can stay if you want." Sue motioned to Johnny in an angry look "Get up and go!" Johnny sighed and said "Fine…let me get my coat…" They left and Stevie was much happy that his parents were together…with him of course!...or maybe not…Stevie and his parents didn't return home tell dinner and Stevie felt he had the time of his life. Johnny and Nicole were actually talking and not arguing. They laughed and joked with each other, and Stevie couldn't have been happier. Sue said "After dinner we're gonna head to that carnival in Central Park." Allen said "Good I'm tired of hanging around here…and not to mention school is in two days!" Stevie said "Thank god Christmas vaction is almost here…" Ally came up and looked positively illuminated. Sue said "Well how was is sweetie? Was he nice?" Ally could only smile and she ran into her room and jumped on the bed. Nicole and Sue giggled and said "Well I guess she enjoyed herself!" Stevie said "Oh that's right here Al, your charger." He handed it to him and Allen said "Thanks…hey Stevie you get your Biology paper done yet?" Stevie said "I finished weeks ago…why are you looking at me like that?" Allen said gaping at him "Because, that paper's eigthteen pages long!" Stevie said "JP got finished before me…" Allen fell out on the floor and said "What is up with you guys? Where's the Brain Booster you've been taking?!" Stevie said "It's really easy once you do all those Punnet Squares, that's about five pages right there." Allen said "Do I look like I know how to do that stuff?" Stevie said "Well maybe if you wouldn't sleep all the time…I even gave you the notes you missed!" Allen said "Notes…I havent seen those things since the seventh grade…" Stevie said "Well I guess I could help you with it, but I'm only doing one square!" Allen said "That's all I need, it's not like Mr. Jefferson is going to check them anyway." Stevie sat down and began reading his book and Allen went in his room to get started on his paper. Ben came up from the the bar and said "Hey guys…there's some report on TV about a oil rig that exploded." Sue said "What's so special about that?" Ben said "Well because there were no survivors, the fire department wasn't called, nor the national guard and more importantly…" Sue said "Us…but what about the heroes? Couldn't they have done something?" Ben shook his huge rock head and said "No…no one was called tell it was over." Sue said "But…that doesn't make sense…didn't someone see the fire?" Ben said "No…they think it was caused by a mutant…someone with enough power to shield the attention to people." Sue said "That's very odd…" Ben said "The thing is still on fire too…" Sue said "Well we might as check it out…c'mon Johnny you and Ben get over there." Johnny said "I just got home!" Sue said "Oh come on! See what you guys can recover!" Ben said "There's no need…S.H.I.E.L.D. is already over there." Sue said "They've called them in? This must be serious…" Stevie said "What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sue said "It's government program that deals with mutants, superhumans, and alien species." Stevie said "Is that who you guys work for?" Nicole said "All teams and heroes have to register there…it's a place where we meet if there is ever any real danger." Stevie thought about the Genoshian War and was about to say something, but from downstairs made a loud explosion. Reed appeared from behind a wall panel, smoke billowing from behind him. He was coughing and his lab coat and face were ashen gray. Allen flung open his door and had a freshly made dagger in his hand. "Where are they!" Sue said rushing over to Reed "It's only your dad don't worry!" Reed coughed more and said "Small nuclear explosion…nothing to worry!" Sue made a forcefield over the wall panel to trap the rest of the smoke and said "Yeah sure…what were you doing down there!" Reed dusted off his lab coat and said "I was trying to create a small energy source to give extra power to to the Fantasticar." Sue said "What do we need that for! It's got plenty of power!" Reed said "No we need this for a mission…we got to go see them…" Sue said "The Inhumans? Why?" Ben said "Oh no I'm not going if Lockjaw is involved, no way!" Reed said "They have information we need…we need to talk to Karnak." Sue said "Why can't we just get them on the satalite communicator?" Reed said "I've been trying to get a signal, but I think the energy coils are low on power…" Nicole sighed and said "Oh let me see it…" Reed said "Oh I almost forgot! Nicole could you give it a superboost?" Nicole said "Of course…" Reed said "Great now just come with me…" They went downstairs and soon sparks could be seen from the wall panel. Stevie began thinking about the vision and thought he would call JP and ask him if he knew anymore about astral projection. Suddenly Reed called his name and said "Stevie could you come down here please…also Ben, Johnny, Sue and Allen." They went downstairs in Reed's lab. He and Nicole were standing next to a what looked like a giant computer. Reed said "Good, now we need a little more power…not only are the energy coils damaged, but the signal converter is out of place, cracked and a part has broken off." Allen said "Sounds like a lot…what should we do?" Reed said "Well Nicole has given it a great boost, but we can't get a signal until the converter is put back in place and fixed." Allen said "Where is it?" Reed pointed to a seventeen foot tall metal cylinder which had a large crack in the middle. "Okay Ben move that over here please." Ben moved the large cylinder into a large socket in the floor. "Johnny weld that crack… and Sue could you rearrange those internal circuits, be careful, they could cause a entire blackout if not put back carefully." Sue made a small compact forcefield and inserted into the crack. She rearranged several wires which took about five minutes. Light flooded the cylinder and Reed said "Johnny…" Johnny said "Flame on!" He flew upward to the crack and sent a sharp blast of fire at the crack. The metal melted together and cooled instantly leaving no gaps in it. Reed said "Now Allen fix that part on the side of the machine…you should be able to see where it broke off." Allen reconnected the piece with a flash of light and said "Now what?" Reed said "We need those connection cables removed exactly at the same time…Stevie you are the fastest can you do that?" Stevie said "I think so…where are they?" Reed pointed up to high balcony and said "Just take the stairs up there…also hurry we already patched…they have to be removed immediately." Allen said "He'll never get there taking the stairs!" Stevie said "No problem…" Stevie was gone in an instant and they all looked around to see where he was. Allen shouted "On the walls!" Sure enough Stevie was sprinting on the walls as if there was no gravity. Stevie landed on the balcony and grabbed both cables. He pulled them both apart at the same time and flipped down from the balcony. Allen said "Whoa!" as he landed on his feet. Stevie handed the cables to Reed and said "Here you go?" Reed said "Thank you everyone…now if Stevie and Allen could you both could both go back upstairs…please." Allen said "Well yeah help you anytime dad! Just don't tell us anything!" They both left and went back upstairs…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE FEELINGS THAT NEVER LEFT.

Several days later it was the night before the concert and they all had planned to attend the carnival after they went for dinner. They all ate at a resturant not far from Central Park and once dinner was finished they headed back toward the Baxter Building where the carnival would be held. Once there Stevie and Allen tried to ride every ride as much as possible. They got of the Tornado and Stevie felt his head spinning. Allen stumbled toward his mother and said "We're gonna go get on the Ferris wheel now…whoa!" Allen fell on the bench and laughed. Sue said "Alright take it easy…" He and Stevie walked over there and saw there was a long line waiting to get on. "Damn this is gonna take forever!" hissed Allen. Stevie's shoulder was suddenly tapped and he turned around to see JP and Katrina standing there. "Hiya guys!" grinned JP. Stevie said "Hey JP, Katrina!" Katrina blushed and Allen said "Hey…when you'd guys get here?" JP said "Just a moment ago…we saw you guys on the Tornado…we went over there but you were gone." Stevie said "I'm not riding that for a while!" JP said "Understandable…a boy just threw up…yuck…it's a mess over there." They all got on the Ferris wheel and Stevie enjoyed having a bird's eye view of the city. JP was shooting small blue sparks into the night air, and causing them to explode into funny shapes and words. One said "I'm a dumbass- Tyler" or "My father is a human paperclip-Tyler" Allen, Stevie, and Katrina laughed and after several sparks and rounds they got off. JP and Katrina said they catch up with them later and Allen and Stevie walked back toward the group was. Stevie had almost forgot that his father went back inside to go to bed, but now his mother was gone. "Where's mom?" he asked looking around. Sue said munching on cotton candy "I think she went upstairs to freshen up…" Stevie said "Oh…"Nicole got of the elevator and walked inside the house. She only had to use the bathroom and make it back outside. She soon stopped her walk because she could hear the sink running and she quickly turned back to the elevator. She forgot Johnny was up here how could she be so stupid!? Soon as she had her finger on the elevator door open the bathroom door came open. "Nicole?" said Johnny. Nicole cursed herself silently and turned around putting on a fake smile. "I just needed to use the bathroom…sorry…I'm just gonna go downstairs…" She turned back around, but Johnny said "You know Stevie's really happy you're here…" Nicole said still facing the elevator "Oh really…that's good…c'mon…" she whispered to the elevator. For some strange reason it wouldn't open, and Johnny moved a little closer toward her. "You know…I had a lot of fun today…with you." Nicole said "Oh did you…well that's good…c'mon on stupid thing!" she said pushing the button several times. Johnny was feet away from her and said "You know I havent been able to talk to you since you got here…you wanna sit down?" Nicole said "We're talking now…I'm okay…" She was lying of course she wanted to talk to him too. Johnny moved toward her and he was right behind her. Nicole could feel his above average body heat and could smell a mixture of soap and mouthwash. Johnny said "Just talk to me…" Nicole felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around. "What do you want Johnny? Do you want me to say sorry for not making it work for Stevie? Do you want me run back into your arms? What do you want from me?" Johnny said "I want to talk to you…I want us to be like we were…I want- "No Johnny we can't! We promised Stevie a long time ago- "Stevie is old enough now-"The point is Johnny…we can't…we just…oh god…why did I come up here…why did I have to see you?! Why can't I just let you go?!" Johnny said "Because you…love me and I…love you too." Tears were streaming down her face now, and Johnny held it up. "Don't cry…it'll mess up your beautiful eyes…" Nicole said "Johnny stop…your only making it harder…stop…" Johnny said "No…I won't let you run from me this time…" Nicole said "Please…" Johnny moved her face toward his…she could see those dazzling blue eyes she'd longed for so long. She could practically taste the smell of mouthwash on his breath…Johnny was much too close.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- CAUGHT IN THE ACT!

Stevie made his way back to the Baxter Building, eager to find his mother. Once on the elevator Stevie pushed the button to the hotel part of building. He got off and asked Mr. Mallory at the check in desk had she returned to her room. "She hasen't came here." He said dusting off a lamp. Stevie said thank you and couldn't think of anyplace else but...Stevie rushed up to the house and the elevator seemed to take forever. Johnny and Nicole immediately broke away from each other and stood frozen. Stevie got off silently and went inside the house. "There probably not even up here…well guess I'll go to bed…" he thought to himself walking toward his room. Stevie was nearly there when he stopped. He turned around slowly and saw his mother and father standing there. He screamed and so did they. "Whoa…I didn't know anybody was here…why are you two up here? Alone? The lights dimmed?And dad…um you only have a towel on…" Johnny stammered and Nicole sighed and said "I was coming to use the bathroom…and I just ran into your father that's all." Stevie eyed them supiciously and said "Oh…why are you eyes red? Have you been crying?" Nicole quickly said "No! I think it's this New York air…making my eyes water…" Stevie said "Oh…hey wait a minute…then why do you smell like dad's fancy bodywash!?" Johnny and Nicole merely stared at each other and Stevie broke into a wide grin. "You weren't…I mean not that it's my business…well it kinda is…but if…I mean…um goodnight." Stevie waved to them and made it toward his room. Johnny and Nicole sighed in relief, but suddenly Stevie was in front of them. He sniffed the air firmly and said "Uh huh…thought so…well goodnight!" This time he was gone for good and Nicole shouted at him "You know…you're too smart for your own good!" Stevie laughed and went inside.The day of the concert was a hectic and fast blur. More than once Stevie caught his parents together and Sue even caught them kissing. "Well it's perfectly normal that they still have feelings for each other, I mean they were high school sweethearts and still lover each other even after they split" she said pouring her a cup of coffee "I mean Johnny was devestated after they split…he's never found another girl who he loved as much as Nicole." Ben said "Aww…matchstick is finally growing up…" Sue said "Well they had Stevie at a young age…they were such in a rush to be together…" Ben said "We all had kids at an early age…I guess we was too afraid that if we were to be killed, we would have no one's to carry on our names!" Sue said "True…but I think maybe if we could have waited…but I guess things just happen that way…Allen is the best thing I've ever accomplished in my life…and if something were to happen to him…I don't know what I'd do." Ben said "Nuthin is gonna happen to him! This kids around here are tough!" Sue smiled and said "Yeah I guess they are…but I still don't want them fighting…it's too dangerous." Ben said "Maybe if we could train em' up…there not kids anymore ya know! Ally's gonna graduate this year, how do ya think I feel?" Sue said "Ben Ally is gonna be alright…she's is going to be very successful in her life…" Ben said "Yeah if only she could get off the phone for a hour!" Sue said "You know teenage girls…always looking for the latest news!" Ben said "Yeah…I haven't seen her lately…hope she not still upset over that Drew kid…" Sue said sipping coffee "Haven't seen her either…maybe she and Melodi are getting ready for the concert?" Sue was lying of course, she knew Ally was practicing with Drew in the ballroom. Reed came up from the lab and sat down and poured himself some coffee. "Come up with anything honey?" asked Sue handing him the cream. Reed said spooning sugar into his coffee "Nothing…it's like Black Bolt and the Inhumans aren't responding or something…I hope everything is alright." Sue said "I'm sure it is…maybe they just not in?" Reed said "Maybe…anyway whens the concert?" Sue said "It starts at eight…the girls are all practicing at a studio downtown." Reed said "Where's Stevie and Allen?" Sue said "I think they went with Johnny to the studio to watch the girls practice." Ben said "I'm sure that's not what Johnny's there for!" Reed said "Yes him and Nicole have been awfully close lately." Sue said "That's because they're trying to make it work again." Reed gulped a enormous amount of hot coffee and said "That's great!" Sue said "Yes now that Stevie's older…and because they very much still love each other." Ben said "Yeah our little boy is all grown up…sniff…haha!" Six came before anybody knew it and Stevie, Allen, and Johnny came back to house. Sue said "Well…how was it?" Allen said "They were really good…I think this is gonna be a good concert mom." Sue said "Well good…now you boys go get cleaned up and get ready." Ally came off the elevator and ran toward her room. They heard her go into her bathroom and turn on the shower. Sue said "She must have lost track of the time…" Ben said "Doing what?" Allen opened his mouth and Stevie quickly covered it and said "Who knows?" Allen said "Oh I get it!" Ben said "Get what? Am I missin somethin here?" Johnny said "Oh Ben…our lovable pet rock…don't worry about it okay?" Ben said "Shutup or this pet rock is gonna squish him a human matchstick!" Johnny only went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stevie and Allen went into their bathrooms and did the same. Stevie let the hot water run over him for a minute and leaned back his head. He was floating…he was nothing but air…suddenly Stevie remembered what he had to do and looked around him in shock. Every particle of water was suspended in midair around him. Stevie said "Did I do that?" The water immediately started running again as this mere thought. Stevie said "Weird…" He washed throughly and got out. Stevie dressed in a matter of minutes and was outside waiting with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Sue said "Well Stevie you look handsome!" Ben said "Nice threads kid…" Stevie smiled and said "Thanks…" Allen and Johnny came out and Sue complimented Allen as well. Ben said "Johnny you're dressed up just to go to a concert!?" Johnny said "I'm not going, Nicole and I have a date after the concert." Stevie beamed and Johnny smiled and rubbed his head. Allen said "Well we better get going…it's already a quarter past six…if we ever want to get past that crowd." Allen pointed out the window where streams of cars were headed toward Times Square. Johnny said "Right…hey Ally c'mon!" Ally yelled from her room "Coming!" Allen said "Hey Stevie…is your mom like Hawaiian or something?" Stevie said "Her mom is partly, but her father is Spanish and her dad is Native American and caucasian." Allen said "So what does that make you?" Sue said "Allen that's rude!" Stevie laughed and said "Well I'm all those things!" Allen said "That's a lot of things…" Stevie said "I like it…I'm different." Ally came out and said "I'm ready." They all gaped at her. She looked beautiful, She had on a pink dress with the bottom fluffy with lace. Her hair was down, looked like silk and her earings were small pink diamond flowers. Ben said "Ally…you look…" She laughed and said "I know right! C'mon lets go!" They all left and Sue told them to be careful…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- SEE YOU LATER...STEVIE.

The next day after the concert the city had partly quieted down. The girls prepared to leave and to this Stevie was slightly depressed. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll see each other soon I promise." Stevie said "What are you guys coming bac- "Oh Nicky I wish you all could stay longer!" said Sue helping her with her bags. Nicole said "I know I wish I could stay longer…but the stage calls you know!" Stevie said "Mom…be careful…and.." Nicole said "Love you too…now give me a hug." Nicole embraced him and Ben, Allen, Johnny and Sue were standing in the doorway watching. "Aww…aint that special…" said Ben carrying a large suitcase. Allen only laughed and Johnny said "You all ready then?" Nicole said "I think so…now I have everything…" Johnny said "Not everything…" Nicole said "What?" Johnny kissed her and Stevie and Allen said "Yuck!" Sue said "Oh shut it you two…will just see what you all will be doing in a couple of years!" They all went down to the front door. Outside was the big pink tour bus and all the girls were outside signing autographs to fans. The streets were crowded with fans and people in cars awaiting their departure. All the girls surrounded Stevie and hugged him and pinched him. "We're gonna miss you Stevie!" they all said. Stevie said "I'm gonna miss you all too." "Hey Stevie!" Stevie turned around to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes standing with a red motocycle jacket on. He was quite handsome and Stevie said "Drew! See ya later man!" Drew said "Yeah later…" Girls surrounded him and gave autographs to them. A girl ran up and said "Drew can you burn I heart Lynn in my notebook!" Drew said "Sure…" Drew's eyes blazed fiery orange and flames burnt the words "I heart Lynn" onto a pink notebook. Johnny said "Good autograph…" Drew said excitely "Oh thanks!" Nicole left, not before giving Johnny a long kiss which attracted the media attention of press. She got on the bus and they drove off. The girls waved out the window at them and they were gone. Stevie felt sad, but Johnny said "I'm gonna miss her too…she'll be back." Allen said "How do you know…are they gonna perform here next month?" Reed said "You'll find out over Christmas Break…now lets go get something to eat I'm starving!"

CHAPTER NINETEEN- CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, ELECTROFLAME MODE, AND DOOM'S ACTIONS!

Christmas Break was upon them and snow was heavy in New York. They buildings, including the Baxter Building were all decorated for the season and Stevie could feel the Christmas spirit in the air. He loved Christmas, it was his favorite time of year. Everything seemed to be just lighter and cheerful around Christmas. He didn't even care about the presents…it's was about happiness that he made it through another year. The buildings were covered in lights and snow, which made Stevie fell like he was in a snow globe. Allen and Stevie came home and found a large Christmas tree in the living room. Under it was about twenty presents and Allen said "Whoa, who's are those?" Sue said "Don't worry about it…now c'mon lets all get ready for dinner." They sat down and Johnny came in his body covered in snow. Sue said "Johnny you're frezzing!" Johnny shivered violently and said "I know..Ben threw a massive snowball at me!" Allen and Stevie laughed and Johnny said "Well I guess I deserved it…I did boil his coffee extremely hot…" Ben came in with Reed, his rocky lip chaffed. Johnny said "Flame on…" His body grew bright orange and he was instantly dry. Stevie said "Hey did you all here that the Beetle was caught today at the United Nations stealing Latverian documents?" Allen said "Man Stevie you pay attention to that stuff? I mean c'mon…" Stevie said "I heard it downstairs in library…Mrs. Harrison said she saw him fly by…" Sue said "And we weren't alerted?! What is going on with the city?" Stevie said "Don't worry Spider-man got them back and Beetle escaped…" Johnny said "Pete got to him first eh? Haven't seen him in a while…" "That's because it's been below twenty three degrees Johnny" said a voice from outside on the balcony. A tall thin, muscular man with a red and blue costume was on the balcony covered in snow. Sue opened the door and said "Peter! What a surprise!" Spider-man came in shivering and said "Hey Johnny can't you make the sun come out? God that's why I don't work in the winter!" Johnny laughed and said "Sorry not my expertise…hey have you met my son?" Spider-man walked over to Stevie and shook his hand. "Hello. I've heard about you…you were on the news!" Stevie said "Nice to meet you…and yeah I know." Spider-man said "Well I just wanted to drop by and give you the information that I caught Beetle with." Sue said "What is it?" Spider-man said "Beetle was carrying documents about Dr. Doom's recent activity in Latveria…they were cries of help…" Reed said "Signals of distress? How come S.H.I.E.L.D. was not contacted?" Spider-man said "Because…they were just sent in today…and the dates on the documents were over a year ago." Reed looked wide eyed and said "What?! Then…why was Beetle trying to get rid of them?" Spider-man said "Well it seems Doom has been bribing the UN to keep all things from Lateveria quiet and they stopped listening so he had to get rid of them." Johnny said "Why didn't Beetle just destroy them right there…he had a chance." Spider-man opened his mouth to respond but Stevie said "Because those probably weren't the real files…I bet Beetle was taking them to Doom himself and then they could decipher if they were the real ones or not!" Spider-man said "Whoa this kid's good…you figured that out by yourself?" Stevie nodded and said "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually responding to the signals, but was putting up a front to make it seem like they were really accepting Doom's bribes? Has S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed anyone to Latveria lately to see what's been going on?" Everyone stared at him and Spider-man said "Yes they've sent several teams into Lateveria to respond to the signals but they were lost within the month they arrived…" Stevie said "I bet you anything Doom's got them…hey wait a minute what about that man…um…Apocalypse? Has anyone been trying to revive him lately?" Spider-man eyed him supiciously and said "No…we have special ops over the site where Apocalypse has been sealed…no one is gonna get there…" Stevie said "I would check my special ops if I were you…see if any of them are acting strange…Doom may have taken out the previous ones and are using new ones to release Apocalyspe!" Spider-man said "What is it with you kid? What does Apocalypse have anything to do with anything?" Allen opened his mouth and said "Oh that's because Stevie astral projected and saw him worshiping to him." Stevie glared at him and Allen said "What? Well you did!" Reed said "Stevie you can astral project?" Stevie said "That's what JP said it was, but that's beside the point…its what I saw…and Doom could sense me there…" Spider-man said "Well I stand corrected, I'll send a report to Nick immediately…and here." He tossed a small machine into Reed's hand. "I put a tracer on Beetle…see if you all can find any leads." Stevie said "That's probably is a dead chase…what are the coordinates?" Reed said "Um….Stevie's right! The tracer is shown in the Hudson River!" Stevie smiled and said "Doom's has electromagnetic powers right? No way he could be fooled by a tracer…right?" Sue said "Right…Stevie I've been meaning to ask you something…have you ever had an IQ test?" Stevie said "Oh yeah loads!" Sue said "What was your last result?" Stevie said "Well let me see…the last one I had was when I was thirteen…and I think it was over two hundred." They all gaped at him and Reed said "That's more than mine when I was his age…" Ben said "Well I guess we got another genius in here!" Stevie said "Oh JP's is about the same too…I think." Allen fell out his chair and said "WHAT?!!" Stevie said "It's not a big deal…that's why I don't tell people…" Spider-man said "Well that's enough brain power I can handle for one day…gotta go Mary Jane will worry…see you all!" Sue called to him "You both come for out Christmas party alright! Even bring Aunt May!" Spider-man waved to them and web swung of the balcony. Allen said "You know with all these smart people around…I bet we could build our own planet!?" Ben and Johnny laughed, but Stevie's face looked hardened. "What's wrong?" said Johnny. "I don't tell people because they'll start treating me like the geeky math kid…and I'm not a geek…I just like to read a lot!" Allen said "I never said you were a geek, none of us ever said that…" Stevie said "I know…but I still feel that way sometimes…" Sue said "There's nothing wrong with being smart! And plus your handsome that's why all the girls go after you!" Stevie smiled and Johnny said proudly "He gets that from me…" Sue said sarcastically "Yeah right…" They all ate dinner and enjoyed themselves and Reed asked "So Stevie you really astral projected? Amazing?" Stevie said "I don't exactly know if it was that…it's just what JP said…he said he can't do it all the way though." Allen said "You know JP is like surprisingly powerful for his age don't you think?" Reed said "Yes…only because he knows how to use magic, aside from his mutant powers." Allen said "Yeah…I think he said his main powers are pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and astral projection, which he hasen't perfected yet…" Stevie said "He told me that his flames are hotter than yours dad…" Johnny said "Oh really…does he want to bet on that?" Sue said "Oh Johnny he's a teenager! What is it with men and competition?" Johnny said "Women will never understand…" Allen said "Hey Stevie I mean what are your powers…aside from that super undefeatable fast strong mode?" Stevie laughed and said "First of all, I don't like to use that form…it consumes to much energy…not to mention if I push it too far my muscles will rip and my organs will stop and I will probably die." Everyone went silent and Stevie looked up at their faces and said "That's why I don't use it often…I've been trying to compress the power into a form where it won't consume my body…" Reed said "How do long can you stay in that form?" Stevie said "Well using that form does give you enhanced human features such as speed, but it draws its power from my adrenaline and not to mention keeping that speed burns my fat reserves and could rupture my internal organs." Sue said "That sounds dangerous…" Johnny yelled "Dangerous! Stevie you aren't ever gonna use that power again do you hear me!" Stevie said"Okay…dad that's why I only use it as a last resort…I have other powers…" Allen said "What are they?" Sue said "Okay that's enough…now lets get ready for tommorow, we have a special event to go to." Allen was about to ask but Reed said "You'll find out tommorow, now lets help mom with the dishes…

CHAPTER TWENTY- THE TEENHERO TOURNAMENT

The next day Allen woke up screaming in the living room. Stevie went out rubbing his eyes and said "What's going on? It's six in the morning…" Allen pulled Stevie toward the TV and said "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Reed said "Let him breathe Allen…" Stevie said "What's going on? Has someone died?" Allen said "No it's better….the Teenhero Tournament is coming here! Can you believe it!" Stevie looked puzzled and Allen said "Oh come on you've got to know what it is! It's only every teenage mutant or superhuman's dream!" Stevie still looked puzzled and Allen sighed and said "It's a tournament that selects only the best teenagers, well teens like us, and you go through all sorts of events, and at the end a winner is chosen and is crowned Teenhero champion!" Stevie said "Sounds great…what do you get if you win?" Johnny said "You get a ten thousand dollar cash prize, not to mention a chance to be recognized by one of the heroes in the city and be able to join them or their team." Sue said "Yes…the last one was held about three years ago…" Allen said "Sssh! They saying more!" A man with a brown suit was standing outside city hall and talking into several microphones on a podium. "Yes and this year not also will the winner recive a cash prize, but they will also receive special endorsements from major industries such as Nike shoe corporation!" Allen banged his fist in his open palm and said "I'm going for it!" Sue said "Allen wait…" The major said "Also in the decision of major mutant and superhuman affiliations, we have decided that no teen under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." Allen's exhilarated face evaporated into a sodden and angry look. "That's not fair!!!" he yelled. Sue said "Now Allen calm down- "I supposed you all approved of this!" Reed said "Allen you have to understand…we figured people under that age would'nt have the experience to handle- "Oh another classic case of let the big people handle everything! Man, this blows!" Sue scolded "Now you just watch your tone young man! You aren't ready, none of you are! People have died in this tournament! Do you understand!" Allen mumbled "At least they died fighting for something other than sitting at home…" Sue yelled "That's it! I want you go to your room and cool off! Do you understand!" Allen kicked over the chair he had plopped into and stomped toward his room. He slammed his door and there was a long silence surrounding the room. Johnny said breaking the void "And they call me the hot head!" Stevie laughed softly and Sue went into the kitchen flustered and started washing dishes furiously. She was mumbling to herself and going invisible every now and then from anger. Reed went in the kitchen to try to calm her down and Ben said "Well I guess I'll go somewhere and grab somethin to drink…anyone care to join me?" No one responded and Ben said "Well okay then…be back later…" He left and Johnny said "You wanna go for it?" Stevie said "Oh no…I would much rather want Allen to have it than me…seems like the sort of thing that draws crowds…not a big fan of crowds." Johnny laughed and said "C'mon I'll take you out for breakfast…seems like it won't be any here…"When they arrived back the sun was out and it was mid afternoon. Allen hadn't came out his room and apparently Sue was still partly in a bad mood. Johnny peered around the corner in the kitchen and said "Everything okay in here…nobody dead yet?" Reed said "Yes Johnny it's okay…Sue went to the store…not long before you all left…she's been gone a long time…" Johnny said "Probably blowing up the produce asle…she never was big on red peppers." Stevie laughed and Allen's door opened and he came out with a scowl on his face. He had apparently went back to sleep and Johnny said "You okay…I thought for a minute you were gonna explode…" Allen said "I wish…" Reed said "Now Allen there's no need for you to be angry…its for good reason they set an age limit…your mother was right, people have died in these tournaments…they aren't just for anybody." Allen yelled "Am I just anybody! Is that you see me dad!?" Reed sighed and said "That's not what I meant…you know that…" Allen said coldly "Yeah sure…" He went downstairs probably to the arcade and Reed called to him "Oh come on Allen! It's not what it seems!" Stevie said "He'll be alright…just give him some time…" Sue came in with an arm full or groceries, some were levitating around her in small forcefields. Johnny and Stevie took some and she said "Thank you…where's Allen?" Reed said "I think he went to the arcade…he's still upset." Sue put two sacks down on the counter and said "Well he might as well get over it…I mean who does he think he is Superman?" Johnny said "Oh Superman's got nothing on me…" Stevie said "I wonder if I should go talk to him…" Sue said "No don't worry he'll just have to get over it…" Several hours later Ben came back and saw Ally glued to the TV. Drew's new video was premering on TRL and Ben said "It's that Drew boy again…she been so hooked on him lately.." Sue said "Oh you know…teenage girls…" The host on TRL was talking to Drew on the phone and said "So Drew you seen any cute girls lately while on tour? Aside from Marili and the Pretty Kitties!" Drew's muffled voice came from the TV and said "Well you see I met a girl in New York…she's like…I don't know…I just know I'm in love with a girl named Allyson Grimm." Ally gasped and rewinded the TV. Drew repeated it again, Ally rewinded it twice. Johnny said "You're gonna break it!" Ben looked positively furious. Ally was still transfixed on the TV and Ben clunked toward her. He snatched the remote and crumbled it into a ball. "You mean to tell me you were seeing that boy while he was here! When I told you not to!" Ben screamed. Ally stood up with hot tears in her eyes and shouted "Yes daddy! I don't care…I love him too!!" Ben yelled "You don't know what love is!!!" Ally, now with tears streaming down her face said "I knew you wouldn't understand! You never do!!!!" She rushed past him and slammed her door once she was inside. Sue threw down the tea towel she was dryig a cup with and ran toward her room. "Sweetie it's Aunt Sue let me in…" Ally tore the door of the hinges and threw it into the hall. She was standing with her eyes filled with tears and Sue said "Oh sweetie…" Sue levitated the door back and held it in place with a forcefield. They could understand only one thing before she closed the door. "Nobody understands me…" Ben crushed the glass in his hand and and stomped out the house cursing under his breath. Reed sighed and Johnny said "Ah young love…you don't know how many times I've went through that conversation with mom and dad…I didn't cry though…" Stevie sighed and sat down and Johnny sat in the chair opposite him. "You'll go through that conversation…trust me…" Reed said "First Allen, then Ally, what's next you and Stevie having a aerial dogfight?" Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and Johnny said "Can you…" Stevie said "I can't fly!" Johnny sighed a breath of relief and said "Now how are we gonna change the channel!? Thanks a lot Ben…"

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- THE TWO CHAMPIONS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!

A couple of days later was the selection of the champions of the tournament. The whole city was in Rocafeller Square for the event and Stevie and his family made their way down there as well. Once there they selected a row of lawn chairs to sit in and waited for the mayor to come on the stage. Several minutes later, a round, short man in a brown suit walked out on stage and talked into the microphone. "Hem..hem…is this thing on? Well everyone welcome to our champion selection!" Applause came from the seats and the mayor smiled and said "Yes, well shall we get started before it snows? I heard it was going to be quite a downfall…now Mrs. Clarkson if you will please?" A tall dark skinned woman with a candy red peacoat came on the stage carrying a large metal box. She sat it on a small table next to the speaking podium. The mayor thanked her and she walked off. "Now as everyone knows, those eligible to participate were to come to the registration office and fill out a slip with their name on it." This time a tall man with a gray suit and thick coat came on the stage and said into a microphone he was holding "Now when the three slips come out, I will call your name…now shall we begin?" The man pressed a button on the side and a small slip of paper shot out and the man caught it. "Chamber of the Xavier Instiute!" A boy with a black mask covering his mouth and a long black trenchcoat walked up on stage at the applaude of others and members of his team. The mayor said "Next…Stature of the Young Avengers! Come on up!" A girl with long blonde hair walked on stage and entered the building behind the mayor, where Chamber was just directed to go. The man with the gray suit said "This is it…our final champion…and it's Victor Mancha of the Runaways come on up!" A boy with brown hair went on the stage and into the building behind the mayor. Applause commenced and the mayor began to speak again. "There you have it! Our champions…unforntunately there can only be one…one champio- Suddenly two slips of paper shot out of the box. Everyone grew silent for a moment and the man in the gray suit read the papers over and over. His face grew in horror and rushed it over the mayor and the lady in the red peacoat. Everyone was murming and Sue said trying to look over the seats "Wonder what's going on?" Stevie who was standing partly out his seat said "Some more paper shot out…must be a technical difficulty…" The mayor, the man, and the woman were arguing furiously. "There fifteen, they can't enter!" shouted the man in the gray suit. The mayor said "You know the rules, Mr. Dobson?!" The woman said "Please Mayor please…" The mayor held a hand up to her and said "I am a upset as you are Mrs. Clarkson…we'll get this straightened out! Now…" The mayor went back to the podium and looked very angry. "Will Tyler Doom come up here please!!!" Stevie and Allen looked at each other and Tyler came from the aisle walking with a smirk on his face. Once on the stage the mayor thrust the paper in his hand. Tyler didn't even look at it he just simply walked into the building where the others were. Allen said "What the!?" The mayor began arguing with the others again and after several long seconds he went to the podium again. Stevie was standing partly to see the mayor and many faces were contorted in confusion. The mayor spoke into the mic again. "Steven Storm..." Stevie sat down abruptly and every face turned to look at him. The mayor obviously couldn't find him and shouted sternly "Steven Storm!!!" Mr. Dobson directed his gaze to where he was sitting and the mayor made a motion to make him come here. Stevie felt frozen in space…his stomach had dropped to his knees, he couldn't have…no way… Sue pushed him and said "For goodness sake go up there…oh come on Stevie go!" Stevie was in the aisle and stood there looking at the face looking at him. Some were students from school and other he had never seen before. His steps felt like cement and kids started shouting "He's a cheater!!!" or "He's not even seventeen yet!!!" Once Stevie made it up on the stage and the mayor thrust the paper towards him. He looked down at the writing and clear as day it said "Steven Storm, age 15?" Stevie made his way inside the building and saw a room with the others sitting in chairs and he went inside. Victor said "What is it? They want us back outside…they didn't have to send two of you!" Stevie's mouth was extremely dry and his heart was pounding fiercly. Seconds later the mayor, Mrs. Clarkson, Mr. Dobson, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, a tall man with a strange ruby visor, and man with a golden battle helmet came bursting in. Stevie stepped back into the wall and Reed streched over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and shouted "Stevie did you put your name in for the tournament!!!?" Stevie stammered "No!!" The man with the helmet slammed a chair aside and yelled "Of course he's lying!! They both are!!" he said pointing to Tyler as well. Sue rushed between them and said "The hell he is! The registration office was specifically designed to scan the participants age, social security, and etc! If someone was underage they couldn't even get in the door, it has age scanners and a security system!" The man with the visor said "Well they used they're powers then…it's the only explanation!" Ben said "Okay everyone lets just calm down here! Stevie's been at home with us, he's hasen't been anywhere!" Mrs. Clarkson said "Well did you ask one of the older teens to do it for you all?" Sue sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you all that all participants were scanned thourghly! No way he could have entered unless someone from the inside sabotaged the box!" Mr. Dobson said coldly "Are you accusing one of us of putting these boys names in?" Sue said angrily "Well it depends…you might have miscounted!" Mr. Dobson was about to respond, but Johnny said "Everybody shutup!! What are we gonna do about these two?" Mrs. Clarkson said "Mayor this is entirely up to you…" The mayor walked by the fireplace and sighed deeply, looking into the flames. "We have no choice…as of this day these boys are legally contracted to participate in the tournament…" Johnny shouted "No, I won't allow it..I won't!!" Reed said "Johnny please…" The mayor turned around looking worn out and said "He has no choice, neither does Mr. Doom, as of today they are Teenhero champions…"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- ALLEN'S PROBLEM

Several minutes later they arrived back into the Baxter Building. The entrance was covered in press trying to get at Stevie but Johnny created twin walls of fire to keep them at bay. Sue put them out once they were inside and said "Johnny…calm down…" He said nothing and merely got on the elevator separate from everyone else. Stevie stood there, feeling very upset. "He's angry at me…" Sue said "No sweetie, it's not your fault…" Stevie could feel hot angry tears welling up in his eyes and said "Yes it is…I always get thrown into situations like this! I hate being the center of attention…" Sue hugged him and said "Oh honey don't worry, we'll get through this…now c'mon I'll fix you something to eat…" Stevie mumbled "I'm not hungry…" Sue said "I understand…but c'mon before Johnny burns the house down…" Reed, Ben, and Allen had already went upstairs and Sue and Stevie got on the next elevator. Once they got off they found Reed, Ben, Allen, and Ally standing there. "Its true…you're…" Stevie nodded reluctantly and Ally sat down on the couch breathing deeply. "I had just hung up from Mel, when she said turn on the news…you're all over the TV…" Stevie felt light headed and Sue saw him and said "You better go lie down…you'll feel better after a little nap." Stevie made his way toward his room, but Allen turned him around. "Well I'm hope you're happy…cheater…you're the center of attention!" Stevie couldn't believe Allen was talking to him this way and Sue said "Allen what has gotten into you? Apologize!!" Allen said "No…he's a cheater!" Stevie said "I didn't enter my name in that thing! You know I didn't! I was here with you guys!!!" Allen said coldly "Yeah, sure, how come we don't know you used that astral projection power to go there!?" Reed said "That would have been imposible the scanners at the office can detect when forced or power entry is being used…now Allen apologixe now…" Allen said "No." Sue screamed "Do it!!" Allen yelled back "Hell no!!!" He ran toward his room and before he went inside he called to Stevie "Fuck off…" Stevie'face grew angry and he went toward the door. Before he could even open it, suddenly it blasted open. Allen shot up from the bed and said "What, I could have swore I told you to fuck-"I didn't put my name in the tournament! Okay! You're being stupid!!!" Allen said "Yeah that's me…now leave…" Stevie rushed out the room and stomped into his own. He slammed the door and stood by the door for a minute breathing heavily. Stevie kicked his dresser and flopped on this bed. He was staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He had gotten along with Allen and couldn't believe, him of all people didn't believe him. Stevie rolled on his side and looked at the frosted covered New York outside. More snow came and Stevie counted the small flakes until sleep overcame him… When Stevie awoke it was nightime and the city lights were small speckles against the snowfall. Stevie rose out of bed and went inside the living room. Reed, Ben, and Sue were all sitting around and Reed said "Oh Stevie, feeling better?" Stevie lied and said "Yeah…where's dad?" Ben said "He stepped out for a minute, which means he's flying around the city somewheres…he'll be back…I told him not to freeze!" Stevie nodded and sat down by the balcony window. He looked out the window for any sign of his father, but couldn't find anything. Stevie pressed his head against the cold glass and stared at the city. "How did this happen…why did this happen…" he thought to himself. Sue was sighing to herself and Reed said "What's wrong honey?" Sue said "Everything! How did this happen?! All this bad stuff has just start happening suddenly! I want answers!" Reed said "I know…we've been investigating- "Who's we?" said Sue with an incredelous stare. Reed sighed and said "I mean me…I've been investigating the recent activity going on within the city and I figure Doom's got something to do with it." Sue said "How do you come to that? I mean he's always doing something…" Reed said "Yeah well I guessed when he had Beetle steal those documents…he wasen't just trying to hide distress signal reports, I bet there was something more in those documents." Ben said draining the tall can of beer he was drinking "Like what?" Reed looked over at Stevie and said "Maybe it's not best to talk about it here…" Stevie who was neither paying attention or listening to what Reed just said was just looking out the window. "How could this happen…someone put my name in the box…I bet it was Doom!" Stevie thought to himself. The phone rang and Sue picked it up and said "Hello? Oh hi JP…oh yes he's right here…Stevie..." Stevie got up from the cold floor and took the phone from Sue. "Hello?" he said. JP sounded estatic and quite out of breath. "Well Stevie I just heard, you happy that you got in?" Stevie said "No way! I didn't put my name in that stupid tournament!" JP said "Well, yeah obviously somebody put your name in…any guess who?" Stevie said "No idea, but you know…Tyler got in too, so maybe Doom did?" JP said "Maybe…dad's on a secret mission on the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and won't be back until Friday…so I'm stuck here…wanna hang out tommorow?" Stevie said "I dunno…everything is just…" JP said "I understand…well I'm here if you wanna talk, just call me on my cell…talk to you later…" Stevie said "Thanks…see ya…" He hung up the phone and Sue said "How's JP doing…everything okay over there?" Stevie said "Yeah…he said his dad was on a top secret mission…" Reed said "What?! I thought….never mind…" Sue eyed him supeciously and said "What is it? Reed what's going on…" Reed said quickly "Nothing…don't worry about it…seriously…." Ben said "Well Steve, what are you gonna do? The opening event is next week, couple of days before Christmas…" Stevie said "I don't know…what things go on in this tournament?" Sue said putting down her coffee mug "Well usually they test you on regular things that superheroes do, like endurance, strength, how do approach a situation under pressure, but then again the mayor did say it would be totally different this year…so we don't' really know what…" Stevie sighed heavily and said "Thanks anyway…I think I'll go back to bed…" Sue said "Sweetie don't worry yourself too much over this…we're already gonna have to deal with Johnny when he gets in…" Stevie went back into his room and layed back down. He wasen't tired, physically, but his mind was exhausted... "Well what are we gonna do?" said Sue folding the paper in the living room. Johnny still hadn't came home and Ben said "He better get in here before he becomes the Human Snowball!" Reed said "Don't' worry about Johnny…right now the issue is Stevie." Sue said "We don't even know his powers…he said he's got more…" Reed said "That's exactly what we're going to do…we have got to test him…" Ben said "How?" Reed sighed and said "We're gonna have too…fight him…" Sue and Ben looked up in shock and Sue said "No way he's only a boy!" Reed said "Just to where we can evaluate his limits and his powers…we won't hurt him…much…" Ben said "Reed I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean" Reed stopped both of them and said "It's decided…we are going to do it…and we are gonna need Johnny's assistance." Sue said "He'll never agree to it…" Reed said "He's going to have to if he wants Stevie to survive in this tournament." Ben said "Reed c'mon…what more could he do?" Reed said "You'll find Stevie is a strange boy…I mean we're all strange…but he just seems different…like there's this enormous power deep inside of him waiting to burst out…like a…cosmic storm…"

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- MYSTERIOUS SCARS...MEMORIES OF HIS PAST!

The next day Stevie woke up early and went to library to try to research to try to research the tournament, but when he went down there, it was closed. A sign on the doors said "Closed for the holidays" Stevie went back upstairs, crestfallen, and found Sue, Reed, and Ben wide awake watching the news. Stevie was sad to see that his father was not amongst them, he really wanted to talk to him. Sue could tell the look on his face and said "Your father is still asleep…he didn't get in tell about three in the morning." Stevie mumbled "Oh…" Allen came out his room yawning and said "Morning…what's for breakfast?" Sue said angrily "Nothing until you apologize!" Allen scratched his stomach and said "Well I guess it's cereal for me…" He went in the kitchen and fixed him a bowel of cereal and sat down to eat it. Stevie never felt so alone in the world…Allen was completely avoiding any contact with him and Stevie felt his father was too. Why did he have to come here? He wished he was back in Boston, with his friends. Stevie said "I'm going to take a walk…be back later." Sue said "Alright honey, don't stay too long because we need to talk to you about something." Stevie said "Right…" He left again and Stevie walked down to the ballroom. It was empty and Stevie just sat down in an empty chair. He was lost in his thoughts for several long minutes and suddenly he checked his watch. Stevie decided to go back to the house and when he arrived there he could hear his father's voice screaming "Hell no! I won't do it!" Reed said "Oh come on Johnny, he's in this! He needs our help!" Johnny yelled "I'm not going to fight my son! Screw this!" Stevie stepped around to see his father jump off the balcony and fly off in a burst of flames. Sue yelled "Johnny!!!" Stevie felt that empty void in his chest again and had the extreme urge to pack and get on the next flight to Boston. Sue sighed deeply and turned to Stevie and said "Stevie…don't worry…he's just…" She couldn't quite say what he was, but she just sat back down and continued reading the paper. Stevie simply went to his room and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling deeply immersed in his own thoughts. "Well, teacher are you happy? I'm finally gonna have to show my abilities…" Stevie stared for hours and dosed off. When he awoke it was night and snow was falling heavier than it was several hours ago. Stevie could feel his insides aching with hunger and he decided to go make a quite bite to eat. To his surprise however he found everyone in kitchen sitting and eating cake. Sue said "Good you're up…saved you some dinner, you must be hungry…" She got up and got a plate out of the oven and put it front of where he was sitting. Stevie was determined not to meet anyone's eyes, he could feel there occasional glares. Stevie ate in total silence while the others talked. Well except for Johnny and Allen, apart from the occasional grunts and small laughs. Stevie finished and put his plate on the counter and rushed toward his room. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, Allen's voice said "You know fans have been dropping of gift baskets, and care packages for you…quite a big fan base you've got…" Stevie could tell the last sentence was totally mocking him and Stevie turned around and said "You have really bad jealously issues you know…I really hoped you would find a way to do this stupid thing…" Allen stood up and said "I don't have jealously issues! You're a cheater! You used you're powers to get into that tournament, everyone can see that!!!" Stevie said calmly "Everyone or just you? Are you mad that I'm in the spotlight? See that what you want…to be just like the Fantastic Four…recognized for you're ablilites, right?" Allen shook with anger and said "I hope they put you through the ringer!" Stevie laughed and said "No one could ever do to me what he did to me…" He stared at his wrist, which suddenly a bright scar appeared. Allen said "What are you talking about…you really are crazy…." Stevie held up his wrist and showed it everyone. "No one will ever make me feel weak ever again…it's a promise I made to my self along time ago…you and me…no you all are different from me…" Sue said "Where did you get a scar like that from? I've never noticed it before!" Stevie said "That doesn't matter…more importantly is that Allen would be wise to not call me a cheater…it would be in his best interest…" Allen smirked and said "What are you gonna do? Do you're crazy kung fu moves on me…I can fight too you know…" Reed said "Boys please! No fighting!" Allen said "Why don't you try me…hotshot…" Stevie raised his hand and put it in front of his body. "Two hits…is all I need…" Before anyone could do anything Allen rushed over the table and ran toward Stevie. "I'll show you what I can do you little cheater!!" Allen reached to punch Stevie, but Stevie brought it down with his hand. Stevie crouched and extended his leg and sweeped Allen off his feet. Allen flew into a wall and got up extremely angry. Stevie sighed and said "I told you…" Sue screamed "That's it! I will not have fighting in here!" Stevie said "Sorry…but I'm done anyway…I won't fight him, just because he's pouting." Stevie went back toward his room and Allen said "What a freak…" Stevie said "You know something…Allen…the only reason you're mad at me is because I've been getting so much attention since I've came here…you know deep down there's no way I could have entered that tournament…I know you've been telling people I'm a cheater and I used my powers…" Allen looked shocked and said "How did…" Stevie look angry now and said "You think I didn't know!? I'm not stupid…I see how people here in the building look at me…kids and people from school whisper when they see me somewhere! You don't know who you're dealing with…I suggest that you shutup…before something very unpleasant happens to you…" Allen smirked again and said "You gonna kill me…need more media attention?" Stevie said "There are more ways to destroy someone other than killing them…" He looked at the scar again, his eyes filled with sadness, but at the same time…if it dare be…murderous intent…

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- SEEING THROUGH DECEIT AND THROUGH THE TRUTHS

Stevie woke up at six a.m. to find his room showered in golden light. He sat up and began to think what he was going to do today. Stevie still hadn't talked to his father and probably didn't want to bother him. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak out and go hang out with JP and Katrina. He showered and got dressed and went into the living room. Surprisingly it was deserted and Ally came from the kitchen corner with a package of bacon in her hand. "Oh hi Stevie, they had an early mission, want some eggs and bacon?" Stevie sat down and said "Sure…what kind of mission was it?" Ally said "Dunno, all they said was they'd be back later…Allen's gone too, I think he's over JP's house…" Stevie said "Kinda early…that's where I was planning to go…oh well." Ally said "Just because Allen is acting like a spoiled brat doesn't mean you can't go with you're friends…Allen is just gonna grow up! I mean no way you could have put you're name in! You were here the whole time…"Stevie sighed and said "Try telling that to him…"She sat down and poured her some orange juice and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar…wait where is it?!" Stevie laughed and said "It comes and goes…but don't worry about it…it's from a long time ago…" Ally said "It seemed like something happened with it…why did you say we're different from you?" Stevie sighed and said "It's because you all are…I can't tell you all why, but you all are." Ally said "Why…did someone do something to you…" Stevie said "Don't worry...now what are you planning on doing today… "Don't change the subject! Please…Stevie I need to know…" Stevie sighed and said "Listen you have a dad, Aunt Sue, Uncle Reed, dad, and Allen…also where's your mother?" Ally said "Her and dad split along time ago…anyway what are you talking about…" Stevie said "My point is…that even though your mom's not around…you still have people in you're life…you have never had to lose anyone…" Ally said "Stevie what are you talking about…your scaring me…" Stevie said "Don't worry about it…let's just eat…" Suddenly Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben, and Allen walked into the room from the elevators. Reed said "Good morning…something smells good…" Sue said "Now you all I could've cooked…" Ally said "That's alright I thought you all would be gone for a couple of hours? You're home early…" Stevie suddenly had a feeling of shock go through him. His hand shook, now bearing the bright pale scar. Sue looked at him nervously and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar?" Stevie said "Don't…don't…" Ben said "You feeling okay Stevie?" Stevie said coldly "No I'm not…why are you all back so early?" Reed said "Well because…well it is quite cold…" Stevie said scathingly "You all never left!" Everyone got quiet and Ally said "Yes they did Stevie I saw them leave…I heard the elevator…I thought I did…" Stevie's voice was trembling in anger and said "No Ally they didn't…it would have been easy for Aunt Sue to move the button on the elevator with her powers…they've been standing there invisible that whole time!!!" Ally gasped and said "But why….I don't understand…Uncle Reed?" Reed said nothing and his silence confirmed Stevie's suspcions. "They knew you would talk to me about my scar…well I didn't come here to be analyzed like some kind of freak…if you all want me to leave just say so!" said Stevie rising from the table. Allen partly opened his mouth to say something and Reed said "I guess we underestimated you…boy the power of youth these days…" Sue had tears in her eyes and said "Well we just needed to know…oh Stevie don't feel that way…we're really sorry…" Stevie said "It's not my fault that this stuff happens to me it just does!" Reed said "Stevie…we need to know everything…if someone is after you…" Stevie turned his head away and said "You all wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to you all…like I said I'm different from you all…" Sue said "Well…help us to…" Stevie said "Just please can we forget about it! I already have enough to deal- Suddenly Stevie fell to the floor. He felt like he was being sucked through a vaccum once again… "No Tyler you will not interfere! Do you here me!!!" screamed Doom. "But Father…if this could help with the ritual…" Doom smacked him down on the floor and stood over him. "You are a mere child…what could you possibly offer…you are only going to become a mere tool for him…" Tyler wiped his bleeding mouth and said "Is that how you really feel dad? I just a tool?" Doom turned away from him and said "Don't go sentimental on me…now's not the time it's almost ready…you will go into the tournament and bring…

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR- WHAT HE SAW...

Stevie woke up and saw everyone standing over him. Johnny said "Are you okay?!" Stevie said coldly "I'm fine…" Sue said "Was it another vision?" Stevie said "I'm not sure…" Regardless he was still angry with them. More Johnny than anyone. Why wouldn't he talk to him? He needed him more than ever and he ignored him for at least two days. Reed said "What did you see?" Stevie sat on the couch and said "Doom and Tyler…planning some kind of ritual…" He told them what he had seen and Reed sighed deeply and said "They are definitely up to something…ritual? I'll need Stephen's help on this one…" Stevie said "Why do you need my help I just… Sue giggled and said "No he means Dr. Strange…you both share the same name, just spelled differently." Reed said "I'll contact him…" He went to the phone and dialed several numbers. Reed said two quick words and hung up. Sue said "Well?" Reed said "There on their way…he's bringing Clea and JP…he needs Clea to help, JP just wants to visit." A golden burst appeared and three people appeared in the middle of the room. Dr. Strange, JP, and a beautiful caramel skinned woman with medium length grayis brown hair was standing in the middle of the room. She had the strange golden brown eyes that JP had and walked over and hugged Sue. "Oh Clea it's been awhile!" said Sue. Clea sighed and said "I know…but what can a mother do? Somebody always needs me…" JP snorted and mumbled "If your talking about you cooking…" She rounded on him, her eyes glowing intensely and said "What did you say!?" JP quickly said "Nothing mom, just I love you dearly…" Dr. Strange said "Now what is this you need help with Reed?" Reed said "Yes…now if you all can follow me…" They all left the room and JP began to follow and Dr. Strange halted him. "Not you…" JP sighed and said "You guys are so secretive…well if you all won't tell us anything…I guess we'll just go take down Doom…" Dr. Strange scolded "You'll stay right here or I'll freeze to the ground where you stand!" JP said scathingly "Well you all don't…what do you all have to really hide…we have powers too you know!" Clea yelled, her eyes blazing, "Jacob Percival Strange, do not talk to your father that way!" JP's eyes were blazing bright gold and a bright flaming aura surrounded him. "DON"T CALL ME JACOB PERCIVAL!!!" The floor boards begin to melt and the whole house began to shake. Allen fell out the chair he was sitting in, the cup in Ally's hand shattered, Stevie fell over the couch. Dr. Strange said "Oh calm down…" JP shook his head, his eyes back to normal. There was a large scorch mark where he was standing and his said "Oh sorry…" He waved his hand and it disappeared. Allen said "Whoa…just because she called you Jacob Percival…" JP said coldly "You'd do the same if a fool of a grandfather named you that!" Clea said "Now Jac-I mean JP your grandfather was a very wise man…" JP said scathingly "He experimented on goats mom! Is that what you thought of me when I was born a goat?!" Stevie, Allen, Ben, Johnny, and Ally laughed. Dr. Strange said "Never mind…c'mon it's almost dark." They all left and only the kids were alone in the living room. JP said "So have you and Allen made up yet Stevie?" Stevie mumbled "Not exactly…" JP said "Well Al, why are you so mad at Stevie anyway? You know he couldn't have entered that tour- "I'll think I'll go to the arcade…too many undesirable people here…" said Allen walking toward the elevators. JP merely ignored his comment and waved cheerfully saying "Okay see you later Allen!" Allen turned around and said scathingly "Don't mock me…what was that!?" JP looked puzzled and said "Manners…are you imagining things?" Before Stevie could stop himself he blurted out "Wouldn't be a first time…" Allen looked furious, but simply stormed out the house. JP sighed and said "He'll come around, don't worry." Ally said "He's acting so stupid! So is Uncle Johnny moping around the place! They don't care at all how Stevie feels…their only thinking about themselves! Stevie's about the only sensible male around here!" JP said "Even Mr. Richards?" Ally snorted and said "Don't even get me started…he's one of the worst! You'd think with all that brain power…but what can you do?" JP and Stevie laughed and after several hours all the adults came up from the lab. JP said "Anything?" Reed shook his head and said "Not really…Doom is really covering his steps this time…there's no trace of any strange activity." Sue said "Stevie are you sure you saw…" Stevie said "Of course! They were talking about some kind of ritual…" Dr. Strange said "Curious…Dr. Doom has magical protection against any supernatural forced entry into his home…nobody should be able to astral project there…are you sure it wasn't another power…like precognition?" Stevie said "I felt like I was there…I wasn't seeing into the future, it was happening at that very moment." Clea said "How do you know?" Stevie said "Because I saw a digital clock on the wall which read the exact time and date, which was a couple of hours ago." Dr. Strange said cheerfully "Excellent observation…" JP said "Alright…well c'mon I'm starving…let's get home so I can work down tonight's brisket…mmm can taste that cementy block now…" Clea glared at him and said "Jacob, my cooking is very good…Wong and your father eats it!" JP's face tensed in anger and said "Mom…don't call me Jacob…and anyway that's because they don't want to hurt your feelings." Clea rounded on her husband and glared at him "Is this true!?" Dr. Strange had a nervous face and said "No dear I think your cooking is excellent…hey don't use the Eye on me!" Clea's eyes were blazing gold and she said "Okay I guess your not lying…then it's just you JP!" JP said "You know dad knows how to supress his true thoughts don't you…" Clea rounded back on him and Dr. Strange said "Well very well lets get out of here so these people can enjoy theirs!" They all stood back in the middle of the room and Sue called "Don't forget about the Christmas Party! Thursday at seven!" Dr. Strange bowed and before he left, Stevie could have swore he saw his eyes change from brown to cloudy blue and glared at Reed. Reed jolted as if a small electric shock shot through his body. His faced relaxed and he glared back at Dr. Strange, his eyes focused. Stevie could not help thinking they were having some secret conversation that nobody but them could hear. They disappeared in a flash of golden light and Sue said "Well let me get started…how does grilled chicked sound?" Stevie's mind was still pondering what just happen for the split second, between Dr. Strange and Reed, and Sue called him. "Stevie you okay? Maybe you should lie down for a minute while dinner gets ready…" Stevie said "Yeah…sure…" Before going to his room he glanced at Reed who staring out the window. He saw Stevie's reflection and Stevie hurridly went inside…

CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE- EARLY PRESENTS

A couple of days later it was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited about the next day and the Christmas Party. Ben was singing carols and was drinking a huge mug of egg nog. Ally said "Dad don't go having gas later!" Ben said "Oh this is nuthin!" Stevie however was still in a melonchonic mood. He barely spoke to his father and didn't communicate to Allen at all. Would this ruin their once blossoming friendship? Would Allen really let a stupid tournament come between them? "Oh well his loss…" Stevie thought to himself as he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot and felt he would spent the rest of his holidays doing it. At five he got up and got ready for the party. He put on his new sweater and a pair of jeans and headed in the living room. The place was decorated in garland streaming all over the banisters and walls. Red velvetine bows, golden, silver, and green baubles on the tables. The large Christmas tree that Ben had brought in was littered with present under it and was shining brightly with lights and ornaments. The smell or baked turkey, cakes, and other delicious aromas filled the air. Stevie's troubled heart lightned up almost instaneously. Ally hugged him and said "Merry Christmas Stevie! Here's to being my favorite cousin I just met!" Stevie said "Thanks…same to you…sure smells good…" Sue said "Thanks sweetie…now go have some fun, you deserve it." Before Stevie could go sit down the elevator rang and a small crowd of people came in. Dr. Strange, Clea, JP, a Asian man with jade green robes, Spider-man, or Peter as he was tonight, a beautiful red haired woman, and an soft elderly woman. She was carrying a large tray of food, such as everyone else and sat it on the table. Sue, Ally, and Stevie greeted everyone and more and more people arrived. After the next ten people arrived a bald man in an electric wheelchair, accompanied by a beautiful gray haired Black woman, a gruff hairy muscular man with a cigar dangling out his mouth, and what looked to be a blue demon covered in navy fur. Sue said "Ororo! Logan! Put that out by the way, Professor Xavier, Kurt! I'm so glad you all could make it!" The hairy man put the burning cigar out in his hand, to which left a huge burn. Stevie gasped at this silently, but when he looked back it was gone. JP whispered to him holding a glass of egg nog "That's Wolverine…he's one of the toughest fighters we got…and it's not his adamatium skeleton that's what special about him, it's his healing factor…they say he could be hundreds of years old…" Stevie said puzzled "Adamatium?! Why that's the strongest- "Metal in the known world yeah…" said JP finishing his nog and swirling around the glass. Stevie said "Who's the lady and the…the…blue thing…sorry…" JP laughed and said "That lady over there is Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm…she has the abilty to psionically control the weather." Stevie whistled softly and said "That must be a useful power…" JP laughed again and said "Yeah it is…and for the blue thing…that's Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, he has the ability to teleport and even blend himself in shadows." Stevie said "Teleporting seems dead useful…you seem like you use it a lot." JP sighed and said "Yeah it is…but the only thing I haven't mastered it yet…I can only go about half a mile…my dad can travel across dimensions!" Stevie said "Whoa…" JP said "Yeah I know…anyway we should get out of here…more people are starting to come and I don't want to be up under all these adults." Stevie looked around and found the place was getting extremely uncomfortable and walked out of the house with JP. They saw that not only the house was having a party but the whole building as well. The levels were all crowded and both boys found it hard to make it toward the Teen Party they were having second ballroom, which was smaller than the main one. People from school was here, also kids Stevie had never seen before. Allen was standing on a wall drinking spiced punch with two boys from school. Ally was dancing with Melodi, and some of her other senior friends. JP said "We probably don't want to hang with Al tonight…he'll just be in a bad mood…c'mon there's some seats over there." They sat down over in a small seating area and began talking. Stevie looked around and said "It's packed tonight…I don't even recognize some of these kids!" JP said "That's because some of them are from the Xavier Institute…and some other schools by the looks of it." Stevie said "Xavier Institute? Isn't that a school for mutants?" JP nodded and said "It's run by the guy upstairs in the wheelchair…Professor Xavier…the world's most powerful telepath!" Stevie raised and eyebrow and said "Really?" JP said "Yes…he's the leader of the X-Men and many mutants and superheroes seek him out for expert advice." Stevie said "He must be really powerful to run a entire school of mutants, a large mutant team, and give advice to other people as well!" JP said "Yes he is quite good…and those people upstairs with him are some of most powerful team members…and some that have been with him a long time." Stevie said "So did he teach them as well?" JP nodded again and said "Yeah…he taught most of his team and most of them work as teachers at his school as well." Stevie said "Hey how come you, Ally, Allen, or me never went there?" JP said "Well my dad did seriously consider putting me there when that whole Apocalyspe war thing was happening, but I guess not…as for you, Allen, and Ally…well you all have got superhero parents to teach you all! Just like me…most kids that go to the Xavier Institute are homeless, orphans, and have been seriously attacked against prejudice for being a mutant." Stevie said "But mutants can be legally register citizens of the United States?! I don't- "Just because they passed a law saying mutants are legal citizens doesn't stop people from fearing them and hating them…" Stevie sighed "I guess your right…so what about the difference between mutants and superhumans?" JP said "Well mutants are people born with a specific gene that will activate and give that person specific abilities that normal humans don't have. It usually occurs during puberty and no person's gene is alike…if that were the case everyone would have the same powers." Stevie said "Okay so what about superhumans?" JP said "Superhumans are humans who had some freak accident that givens them superhuman powers…such as the Fantastic Four who were hit by a cosmic storm in space, which gave them their abilities…a classic tale of a person stepping in some nuclear sludge, then the next day they can fly, shoot laser beams out their eyes, and can lift a eighteen wheeler truck." Stevie laughed and said "So if my dad is superhuman…and mom's a mutant what does that make me?" JP said "Half and half I guess…me I'm what you call magical…but my powers classify me as a mutant, just like Allen and Ally." Stevie said "Oh so their both mutants…okay I understand." JP yawned and said "I'm hungry lets go upstairs and get something to eat…personally I'm not in the mood for chips, pigs in a blanket, and watery punch." Stevie looked at the snack table and he remembered the smell of the honey baked ham upstairs and said "Agreed." They both left and made their way back upstairs. On the floor below the house a loud boom erupted outside, which made the whole building shake. Stevie peered out the window and saw others doing the same. JP peered out the opposite window of Stevie and said "What the hell was that?" Another boom, this time it knocked down everyone in the hall. The lights flickered of for a second and Stevie got up stifly. He looked back out the window. Nothing was there but the silent falling snow…FLASH! A large red robotic eye was staring directly at Stevie. Stevie gasped and a large robotic claw tore through the wall and grabbed him. It swung him madly in the air and attempted to leave, but was hit by a flash of light. JP was standing there his fist glowing electric blue. The large robotic octopus glared at him and JP attempted to fire another, but it knocked him back into a wall leaving a cloud of smoke. It left with Stevie and people in the building and in the streets were screaming. The smoke cleared and JP was crouched on the wall defying gravity and hissed "Shit on Christmas Eve!" He disappeared in a flash of golden light. Upstairs Peter said "What the hell is that!?" Logan extended six very sharp claws from his knuckles and said "Anyone in the mood for calamari?" Clea screamed "It has somebody in it's claw! JP landed in a golden flash, his sweater torn and a large fresh cut across his cheek and yelled "That thing has Stevie!" Johnny gasped and immediately burst into flames and rushed toward the balcony door. He would go through them if he had to. Soon as he hit the door a invisible force knocked him back out of flame mode. "What the hell!" he screamed. Reed said "It's a forcefield!" Sue screamed "We gotta break through it!"

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- THE PRELIMENARIES AND MAKING UP

The thing that had Stevie through him into a fresh pile of snow. Stevie choked on the freezing snow and a gruff voice yelled "Hey champion wanna take me on!" Stevie looked up and saw he was surrounded by thugs, criminals, and evil mutants. Stevie thought "What's going on here!?" Then he saw Chamber rush by blasting several of them. He yelled to Stevie "Glad you could make it into the entrance part! Now just start taking down these guys!" Stevie couldn't understand what was going on but he had no choice, several of them rushed toward him. He blasted some back and kicked a couple into the cars that were left on the street. One large muscular one tried to grab him around the neck but he threw him over his shoulder. One was to the right of him with a knife, he kicked it out his hand and blasted him into a nearby cinderblock. More tried to come at him but he quickly disposed of them. He saw Stature and Victor run up to him along with Chamber and Tyler. Victor doubled over gasping for breath and screamed "Is that it?" Chamber said "I don't' think so…here comes that octopus thing…" Victor said "Oh great how are we gonna defeat that?" Stevie said "We're gonna have to work together!" Tyler snorted and said "With you people…I don't think so…" Stevie said scathingly "We don't need you anyway…how many people did you take down two?" Tyler opened his mouth in anger , but Chamber interrupted him and said "Let's just go!" The four of them ran toward it and Victor sent two small rockets at it. The black metal body had two large holes in it and was sparking. Stature grew about twenty feet high and punched it leaving a huge dent in it's large red eye. Next Stevie and Chamber sent concussive beams of energy at the metallic monster. It exploded and sent smoke everywhere. They shielded their eyes and when the smoke cleared no trace of the monster, the thugs, criminals, or mutants were left. Let alone traces of a fight happening. People came out and began clapping at them. The mayor spoke from a megaphone on top a low building "Good job champions! You all pass the prelimerlary rounds! Also Merry Christmas!" He laughed deeply and Stevie slumped on the ground gasping for air. Chamber helped him up and said "Good job…your pretty good." Stevie grinned and said "Thanks, you're not bad yourself…" Victor and Stature both left and Chamber told Stevie he'll see him later. Stevie waved back to him and Tyler said "Well…I didn't expect you to finish…must been luck." Stevie turned to him and said coldly "I didn't even expect you to throw a punch…I mean their so weak…" Tyler's face rippled in anger and his said "Yeah well… "Tyler it's time to go…" said a cold drawling voice in an allyway. Dr. Doom emerged from the allyway his long dark green cloak dusting up snow as he walked. Tyler turned back to Stevie and said "Don't expect to last through this tournament Storm…your dead…you might as well plan the arrangements right now…" With that he turned on his heel and left. They both walked back into the allyway and seemed to disappear within the fog. Stevie eyed the spot carefully, but suddenly felt like he was being pulled by a invisible hook. In a flash of orange light he landed on house floor and everyone clapped as he opened his eyes. Ally said excitedly "You were great!!!" Peter shook his hand violently and said "Excellent, absolutely!" Ben and Johnny hoisted him on their shoulders and chanted "Stevie's the guy! Lose an arm, or a leg, never!!!" The mayor stepped forward and said "Yes, yes! Our youngest champion perform quite brilliantly tonight!" Stevie said "You know you could have warned us before hand!" Everyone laughed and the Mayor sighed "Alas I couldn't that was supposed to be a situation where a dangerous situation were to occur…and there are now warnings unfortunately most of the time…" Sue said "Okay what are we waiting for lets party!!" Everyone screamed very loudly and Allen came through the door and yelled "What the hell is that all about?!" He had obviously been outside looking at Stevie and Ben and Johnny let him down. Allen looked nervously at him and very awkward silence befell the house. Ben said to them "Alright everyone back to ya knittin or what ever! This is already going to be hard without you sappy gits lookin!" Everybody moved to what they were doing, reluctantly. Stevie could almost tell that Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo were listening. Stevie turned to Allen and Allen said "I guess you'd have to be crazy to put your name in that tournament…I mean that was only the prelimenaries!" Stevie said coldly "You finally caught on…" Allen said "Well I wasn't the only one saying you'd cheated…I mean a lot of kids were saying it behind your back…" Stevie sighed and said "Great just what I need, more unwanted attention…" Allen laughed slightly and said "I guess I was a bit hysterical…I'm sorry…" Stevie said simply "Don't worry about it, now lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Allen laughed and then looked down to see Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo looking at them teary eyed. Sue gasped silently "Boys…"

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN- CHRISTMAS

The next morning Stevie was woke abruptly out of his sleep with Allen landing on his body yelling "Christmas!" Stevie awoke groggly and saw that it was only four thirty and it was still dark out. But since he was up he went into the living room. Everyone was awoke and Stevie was bombarded with presents when he sat down. "Merry Christmas Stevie!" said everyone. Stevie smiled and said "Thanks everyone, Merry Christmas to you all too." Allen tore fiercely at large package and found a new green Mac laptop computer inside. Allen yelled gleefully and began tearing at the other packages. Ally was wearing a new fluffy pink Heatherette jacket she'd been wanting for months and smelled the perfume Sue had just got her. "Wow Aunt Sue this smells amazing?" Sue wearing her new robe Ben got for her, said "Your welcome, now you don't wear that everyday okay…it's for special occasions." Ally said "Okay…wow I've been needing this!" She just opened up her pink Mac laptop which was identical to Allen's. Stevie opened up a long, thin package and inside was a white and electric bass guitar. Stevie saw it had a signature saying "To Stevie, Yours Adam Levine" Stevie said "Wow…dad how did you get this?!" Johnny smirked and said "I helped Maroon 5 get to their gig on time once…told them you were a fan." Stevie then opened another package, which was an electric blue Mac laptop like Allen's and Ally's. After several more rippings the presents were finally done. Reed got several beaker sets from Sue, Johnny, Stevie, Allen, Ben, and Ally. A new scarf from Sue, a digital chemical scanner from Johnny and Ben, and an large encyclopedia of biophysics from Ally and Stevie. "Thanks you all, I've been looking for this!?" Sue got diamond earrings, a diamond braclet, and a new gold watch from Reed. A new 16 megapixel digital camera from Ally and Ben, a 500 dollar gift card to Dolce and Gabbana from Stevie and Allen, and new Hound's Tooth coat with matching purse from Johnny. Johnny got a new flat screen t.v. from Ben, a new motocross set from Allen, a 500 dollar gift certificate to a expensive men's clothing store that he liked from Reed, a new sweater from Ally and Sue, and Stevie got him the best gift of all. He wheeled in a new black and orange motocross bike that Johnny had been wanting for years. "Stevie…how did you get this…this isn't even out in America…" Johnny stammered touching the carbon steel frame. Stevie smiled and said "Well lets just say I have a friend over in Japan that happens to have a father that is the maker of these bikes…" Allen dropped his mouth and said "Wow Stevie you've been to Japan?!" Stevie raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Of course where did you think I learned all my martial arts?" Allen's jaw dropped along with everyone else. "You've went to Japan?!" said Allen. Stevie still looked puzzled and said "Of course where did you think I learned it all?" Ally said "Hey Stevie can you even speak Japanese?" Stevie grinned and said "Of course! Along with other languages…" Their conversation was interupted however when the doorbell rang. Ben said "Who the hell is that at this hour?" A tall man in gray slender pea coat with steel gray hair was standing in the doorway. His hair had several fresh snowflakes in it, as well did his coat. Sue smiled and ushered him in. "Why Mr. Dobson how are you this Christmas Day?" she said. He shrugged the flakes out of his hair and smiled and said "Oh I'm just fine…Merry Christmas to you all!" They all responded back with a cheerful "Merry Christmas!!!" and Mr. Dobson said "Well I'm just delievering our champion's official opening task uniform…the Mayor and many other workers at City Hall are personally rooting for you…as well as I am! You have got quite a fan base now…several fan websites opened up after the preliminaries last night…also people have start making shirts with you name on it…" Stevie choked and said "Really?! Why!" Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Umm…well because your parents and also your one of the youngest champions we have ever seen…and by the looks of last night, one of the most skilled…oh yes Ms. Fairfield on the fifth floor of City Hall wanted you have this…" He took a blue t-shirt out of the long package he was holding. Mr. Dobson unfolded it and on the front was a outline of Stevie's head, just in white and under it, it read Allen repressed the urge not to laugh and Stevie merely burst out in laughter. Mr. Dobson looked at them and said "What? Steviehead has become the most visited site in the Eastern coast within the past twenty four hours…people want you to make a special apperance at City Hall for a Christmas Party…" Stevie said "No thanks…seems like the sort of thing that will draw people…I'm just gonna hang here today." Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Well for you to be a champion, you sure don't want to be in limelight…understandable…well I'll be off then, farewell!" He left and Stevie took the long package from the table and opened it. He held it up and it was long cloak like windbreaker. It was black and blue and had stripes down the arms. On the front was a round Fantasic Four insignia and on the back it read "Storm 5". Ally said "That's hot what's it for?" Stevie said "Dunno…" Also inside were matching pants, fingerless gloves, and shoes. Sue said "Well Stevie go put that away and lets finish unwrapping the presents!" Stevie took the box gingerly and laid it on his bed. Once he came back out he was tackled by what seemed to be a mass of silky brown hair. Stevie gasped "M-mom!!!" Nicole beamed at him and said "Merry Christmas!!!" Stevie said "But I thought you were on tour and wouldn't be back tell June!?" She laughed and said "Well I told Jerry that since you were in the tournament and we would be performing in it, we might as well had came back!! So here I am…we just got in late last night…the girls are still sleeping though…along with Drew." Ally's bottle of perfume almost slipped out her hand and Nicole said "So…Merry Christmas my little champion!" Stevie said "How did you know?" Nicole said "Your father told me of course…first thing when you all got home…he seemed like he had to fly to tell me, couldn't just called me…" Stevie realized why his father had been gone so long that night and he said "Are you mad?" Nicole said sweetly "Of course not honey…it's not your fault…we're gonna get to the bottom of this…this just isn't coincidence…" Stevie cheered up immensly and he said "I'm glad your hear Mom!!" Nicole hugged him tightly and said "I am too…so lets open your present I got you!" Stevie said "Oh but Mom I mailed yours…" Nicole said "I already got it…so did the girls and Drew…they were really excited!!" Stevie said "Well did you like it?" Nicole grinned and said "Of course it was quite lovely…I'm glad you remebered that I love Channel No. 5!!!" Stevie grinned and said "Thanks…" Nicole turned to Johnny and said "Oh Johnny thanks…I love the earrings and the car…" Allen yelled "You got her a car!?" Johnny grinned and said "Yeah kinda…" Nicole laughed and said "Yeah the Benz is just calling out to me…but hey I got you all presents too!!!" Nicole had got Sue a large Italian cookbook (Italian food was Sue's favorite), a Louis Vutton purse, and new stailess steel rice cooker she had been wanting for months. She got Reed a very expensive satalite phone which could withstand a large nuclear rocket, a crystal beaker set, and what he had been really wanting, a new pair of wool socks to keep his feet warm while he worked late at night in lab. Ben received two box tickets to a boxing match of the century, a large winter coat from Paris that cost as much as a small speedboat, and a matching hat, scarf, and glove set. She got Ally a Gucci mailcarrier, (You'll need that for college to make the other girls jealous!), very expensive Jimmy Choo pink leather pumps, and a very lovely smelling Dior perfume. Allen received a new model handheld game system called the Playsquad X.9, which hadn't been released yet, but Nicole got it months ahead, a new jacket from a nice urban store in Spain and new silver watch. Everyonr enjoyed their gifts and spent their time amongst each other. Stevie felt like he was on air and nobody could bring him down...not even Apocalypse.


	7. Chapter 7

Fantastic Four: The Legacy of Stevie (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS...EXCEPT CHARACTERS I CREATED SUCH AS STEVIE, ALLEN, AND ETC. PLEASE DON'T STEAL. I USE THINGS FROM MY FAVORITE THINGS SUCH AS NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, AND ETC. IF YOU SEE IT GOOD FOR YOU I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. I JUST LOVE WRITING AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR FUN. ENJOY AND KEEP ON WRITING. LOVE YA!)

PROLOUGE

The clouds were beautiful… He had never been up this high before… it was all so nostalgic. He loved it, it felt like he was not even in the airplane at all, he dreamed he was soaring…actually soaring... his head fell back and his eyes closed…he was soaring…

CHAPTER ONE-NEW BEGINNINGS

"Good afternoon passengers we have arrived in New York International Airport! I hope you all have enjoyed flying American Airlines! Please enjoy your stay!" The boy got up and hoisted his large suitcase from the overhead compartment and made his way off the plane. Once the boy was in the crowded New York airport he scanned around for any sign of the people he was going to meet with. He searched for several long minutes, until he saw a tall balding man in a suit, with a sign with his name on it. The boy introduced himself and they both made their way out into the busy streets of New York. The boy climbed into the back of a long stretch Limo and they headed down a very busy street. The boy could not help but sticking his head out the window and look at the tall buildings surrounding him. He didn't even notice that the car was moving through the heavy traffic once more and in a matter of minutes the driver, named Stan said "Master Steven we are here, welcome to the Baxter Building." Stevie told "Thanks Stanley, just call me Stevie." Stevie made his way to a large building with about a million windows on it, all reflecting in the sunlight. He went inside and found a huge lobby with bronze floors and walls and many people in business suits on cell phones conducting business in fast tones. Stevie made his way to elevators looking at the tall ceiling as he went. Once inside the elevator, Stevie pushed the top most button on the panel. He could feel he gravity shifting as he rose to the 30th floor. The elevator came to halt and the doors opened, blinding Stevie with sunlight. He held his hand face to cover the blinding light, but was soon the light was obscured by a beaming blonde haired woman. Stevie didn't know if he had gone to heaven and if this was an angel, but the woman said "Stevie! Oh my look how much you've grown! Come in!" The woman dragged him into a huge living space. The woman turned around and said "Stevie, I've missed you so much!" Stevie knew who this was he hugged her and said "Good to see you too, Aunt Sue." Stevie followed her into a huge living room, where a brown and gray haired man was sitting on the couch, with papers scattered over the brown coffee table. Sue touched him on the shoulder and said "Reed, he's here." She turned him toward Stevie, and the man stood up and went toward him. He shook his hand and hugged him and said "Welcome Stevie, I haven't seen you since you were little, you've gotten so big!" Stevie said smiling "Good to see you Uncle Reed." Sue directed Stevie toward a hallway and told him "Now your things have already been brought up, and your room is second door on the right." Stevie thanked his aunt and uncle and made his way toward his room. He turned the cold metal knob of the door and stepped inside. The room was decorated in blue, Stevie's favorite color, and a large bed was adorned in fresh sheets in the middle of the room. He set his backpack in the corner and looked around. He plopped on his bed, which he found very comfortable. He looked at the nightstand next to him and saw a picture of his father, with a large motocross trophy, beaming, in his hand. Stevie studied the picture for a moment and began thinking how his father would be. He was already nervous for meeting him in a long time, so he decided to think about something else. He got up from the bed and made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtains and found he had a perfect view of the city. Stevie had to breathe for a moment, just to soak in all that he was experiencing right now. New York was nothing like Boston. He made his way back out the room after several minutes, and he saw a dirty blonde haired boy sitting with his aunt and uncle. The boy turned around and saw Stevie and instantly jumped up to greet him. He shook his hand quite violently while speaking in fast tones. "Hey Stevie I'm Allen, your cousin, welcome to New York!" Stevie gasped for air and said "Thanks." Sue rapped Allen on the head with a magazine and said "Enough Allen, now you boys hungry? It'll be awhile tell dinner." Allen said "Mom you know I am." Stevie said "I guess so." Sue said "Good, now Stevie you are welcome to anything in this house, just don't go messing around in your uncle's lab, I don't want you to lose an arm or better yet to grow four more." Stevie laughed nervously and sat down at the table while Sue made some sandwiches for Allen and him. Stevie enjoyed his time with his aunt, cousin, and uncle. They talked and laughed for a couple of hours, and by the time Sue looked up, it was already six o'clock. She sprang up and said "I better get started on dinner! They will be home at seven!" Stevie asked her if she needed any help, but she told him to just relax. Stevie felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about his father. He tried to stay in the conversation with Allen and Reed, but his mind just kept wandering. The house was filled with the smells of baked chicken, pepper, and fresh herbs. Stevie could feel his stomach growling, the sandwiches seemed ages ago. Sue set the table and called them all to dinner. Stevie sat down with Allen and Reed while Sue put creamy mashed potatoes in front of them. Reed eyed them hungrily and motioned to get a little taste, but his hand was quickly slapped by Sue. She sat the chicken, broccoli casserole down and sat down also. She said "They should be coming right about- BRRRZ! The elevator bell rang loudly and Stevie motioned to hear if his father was coming. He heard footsteps, his heart start pacing… someone was coming around the corner…it was- A girl? A dark cream colored girl was standing in the living room on a cell phone talking very loudly. "Okay Mel, I'll call ya later girl, yeah, okay, t.t.y." She closed the phone and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Stevie and said "Hello everyone" apparently not noticing him, until Sue kicker her under the table. She yelled "Ouch! Aunt Sue! Oh! Hi there Stevie Im Allyson, but you can call me Ally. Im Ben's daughter, you'll meet him in a minute." She shook his hand and tucked in for dinner. There was another loud ring and this time Stevie could here two footsteps. One was very loud and thick sounding. Stevie stayed turned around, he could feel his head sweating. He ducked under the table to act like he was tying his shoe, and then he heard voices. "Im telling you Ben, she was a model! She had the look and everything!" A very gruff voice responded and said "I don't know Johnny, what model works in a diner?" Stevie knew his father was here, for he had heard his name. Sue said "You all went to a diner?! I cooked this big dinner!" Johnny said nothing he was more interested in the spot Stevie was sitting. Ben said "Calm down Susie, we just went for coffee." Stevie could not pretend any longer because Johnny had called his name. "Stevie…" Stevie turned around slowly, his heart racing, and was facing his father. There was an awkward silence in the room. Stevie's mouth was dry; he didn't know what to say. Johnny broke into a wide grin and outstretched his arms and said "Give your old man a hug!" Stevie got up and went into his father's arms. He held him close; Stevie could hear his heart beating fast as well. He whispered "I've missed you…" Stevie could feel his warmth, which was much warmer than any hug he had all day. Stevie could smell him, his smell of some cologne and a bit of motor oil. Sue sniffled, so did Ben. Stevie just noticed that a huge living rock was standing there. Stevie didn't panic though, he just introduced himself. The rock man said "Im Ben Grimm, or better known as the Thing, and if you ever need me im here." Sue said while wiping her eyes "Yes…sniff…Stevie your UNCLE Ben is here as well." She put emphasis on uncle, and Johnny said "C'mon lets eat, Im starving!" They all sat down, Johnny sat the opposite of Stevie and they began to eat. They all talked and laughed and Stevie found himself full and very sleepy. Johnny yawned loudly and said "Well folks I think it's time to be hitten the old hay." Sue said "I agree we do have a big day tomorrow!" Allen said "What's going on? Ow!" Ally hit Allen hard on the shoulder and motioned to Stevie. Stevie didn't see it though, because he was busy talking to Reed about nuclear fusion. Allen heard some of their conversation and interrupted them and said "Stevie you know about that stuff?!" Stevie said "Yeah…why?" Allen said "Well it's just that dad and mom are about the only nerds here, not saying that you are, but you actually **know** about that stuff?" Stevie replied again "Yeah." Allen whistled softly and said "Hey Uncle Johnny you got a regular genius!" Johnny patted Stevie on the back and said "That's my boy." After a couple of minutes they all went to bed, and Stevie bid everyone good night. He made it into his room and almost forgot to call his mother. He pulled from the zipper of his backpack, his cell phone and pressed the call button. After several rings, his mother picked up and said "Hello Stevie?" Stevie sat down on the bed and said "Yeah mom it's me." She sighed and said "Oh thank goodness, I thought you almost forgot! Me and the girls just finished up on stage." Stevie sighed and said "Well Im just checking in before I go to sleep." His mother said "Okay, are you alright, your father hasn't poisoned you or anything?!" Stevie laughed and said "No mom, he is really happy to see me." She sighed in relief "Yes, well he hasn't seen you in awhile…you enjoying yourself?" Stevie responded "Yes everyone here is so nice." She paused for a minute and said "Well, honey I love you and I promise I won't be on tour long okay?" Stevie said "Okay mom, love you, see you soon." She said "Okay love you too, be careful, tell everyone I said hello." Stevie yawned and said "Okay good night." CLICK! He closed the phone and plugged it on the charger. He changed into his pajamas, and laid down on the bed. Stevie stared out the huge window for a moment then turned on his side, thinking to himself. He only rolled one more time. Then it was black…

CHAPTER TWO-TEARS OF A BROKEN HEART

Stevie dreamed he was in a dark room, with metal walls, a dark cloaked figure was telling him to come closer…he walked forward and then the dark figure raised his hand. He couldn't breathe…he was dying…the figure raised another hand, a flash of light…He was…"GASP! Stevie sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat. He felt his head, it was pulsing with pain. What a strange dream? He could not understand what would cause him to dream like that. It felt so real, he felt like he was really dying. Stevie got up and looked at the time from the glow of his cell phone. It was only 3:45…3:45! Stevie realized he had been fifteen for hours now! Stevie made his way to the restroom across the hall. He used the toilet and washed his hands. Stevie looked in the mirror at himself, still thinking about the dream. It was so strange! He didn't know what else to do so he just splashed some cold water on his face, to clear his head. He wiped his face with his undershirt and made his way back to his room. When he entered the room, his father was sitting on his bed looking sideways out the window. Stevie was startled at his company; he thought for sure he was the only one awake. Johnny said "You know Stevie, Im surprised why you didn't ask why I didn't come visit you tonight." Stevie said "Well…I didn't…think…you…" Johnny turned around to face him now and said "Come sit down." Stevie motioned to the place where his father's hand was. Johnny looked at Stevie and said "Happy Birthday." Stevie said "Thanks…um…dad you okay?" Johnny kept looking at him and said "Oh yeah Im fine, excellent, Im the happiest man in the world right now because you're here." Stevie gave a little smile and opened his mouth to say something, but could not think of anything. Why was this so difficult for him? Johnny only laughed and said "Its okay you're new to this whole dad thing, so am I." Stevie asked "So you're a motocross champion huh?" Johnny puffed out his chest in pride and said "Yeah three times in a row." Stevie laughed and said "That's cool…I used to watch you when I was younger." Johnny said."Oh really, wanna come hang out the dirt arena and see your old man at work?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah!" Johnny rubbed his head and said "Okay." Johnny stared at him again and said "Stevie, I want to apologize to you I- "Forget about it." Stevie interrupted him. Johnny said "No, this needs to be said, Stevie Im sorry for leaving you and- "I said forget about it, dad." Stevie said. Johnny stared at him with a puzzled look on his face and asked "Aren't you mad at me?" Stevie put on a fake smile and said "Not at all, I understand." Johnny still looked puzzled and said "Do you Stevie? Being a superhero doesn't make up for the fact I left you and your mother." Stevie said "Well things happen, she not innocent of running off too...she is a superhero as well and a mega music star!" Johnny looked at Stevie examining him closely. Stevie could feel his fist clinching and burning tears in his eyes. He said through gritted teeth "It's not like I thought you had forgotten about me, or died!" Johnny could feel his own eyes burning and said "Stevie…I…had…responsibilities..." Stevie said "I can wait! The world is about to explode, but I can wait!" Streaming tears were flowing out his eyes, Johnny just sat there. Stevie was cursing himself quietly. He didn't like for people to see him cry, especially his father, he didn't want him to think he was a weak little crybaby. Johnny gripped Stevie tight. Stevie could feel the heat from his bare chest and cried only harder. Stevie sobbed "Where did you go?!" Johnny sighed, his eyes glistening "Im sorry…Stevie…" Stevie stayed there tell sunrise…

CHAPTER THREE-BIRTHDAY WISHES, CROWDS, AND THE TORCH'S KID!

When the sun came up, the whole house was moving. Stevie slept in along with Allen and Ally. When they got up, breakfast was waiting for them on the dining table. They all sat down, while Sue put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes dripping with syrup and butter. Stevie's pancakes had chocolate chips on them, arranged to spell "Happy Birthday". Stevie smiled and said "Thanks Aunt Sue!" Sue was stirring more batter and said "Your welcome sweetie." Allen said "So Stevie what do you want to do today?" Stevie finished chewing his bacon and said "Dunno, guess I could check out the city." Ally said "That could be fun, I heard that was some special event going on in the city." Reed who was sitting on the couch, reading the paper and sipping very black coffee, said "Oh yes it's the Summer Music Parade, we are supposed to make a special appearance." Sue sighed and said "I wanted to be off today, since its Stevie's birthday." Reed said "I know we just have to pop in right fast and leave." Sue sighed once more and said "Alright, I guess we can." Reed sipped some more coffee and said "It's not really all of us they want to see, Johnny more specifically." Sue added more batter into the griddle and said "Figures the streets must are gonna be crowded just to see The Human Torch." Allen whispered to Stevie "I don't know if you have noticed, but Uncle Johnny is the city's hottest bachelor, he has a date almost every night!" Stevie said "I noticed the big GAP poster with him in only a hoodie and jeans, with the supermodel touching his chest." Allen laughed and went back to eating. Sue said "Actually Johnny is still sleeping, Ben is working out downstairs." Reed said "Well Johnny better get a move on if we are gonna go to- Sue yelled "Reed shut up that's a surprise!" she said jerking her head toward Stevie. Stevie didn't notice he was talking to Ally about her favorite music group. "I absolutely love them! The Pretty Kitties are the ultimate girl group! I'm going to see them when they come here!" Stevie choked on his orange juice and said "Mo- I mean they're coming here?!" Ally eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…why?" Stevie quickly said "Oh nothing I just figured they would be over in Japan or somewhere." Ally said "Oh no they are gonna be here in a couple of months." Stevie only continued eating, and Reed said "Oh no they didn't! Dammit!" Sue said "What's wrong honey?" Reed said "They killed that secretary that was on the Witness Protection Program, who saw that Judge killed." Sue said "Oh no, but I thought she was in hiding?" Reed said "They found her, those dirty- "What's all the yelling about? I thought someone died?" Johnny was standing in the hallway yawning and scratching his head. Sue said "Someone did die Johnny, that secretary woman." Johnny said "Hmm did I date her? I don't remember?" "Very funny Johnny" Sue said coldly. Johnny just walked in the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of bacon and pancakes, and sat in front of Stevie. Sue and Reed continued talking; Stevie just stared at his plate, still thinking about his dream. Johnny interrupted his train of thought and asked "Hey you okay champ?" Stevie looked up and put on another fake smile and said "Im fine just great!" Johnny just smiled and continued eating. After breakfast, they all got cleaned up and dressed and headed toward the parking lot. On the elevator Allen asked "Where's Uncle Ben?" Sue said staring at the panel "He said he'll meet us at Times Square." Allen said "Oh, okay." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stood in a huge parking lot with about twenty different cars. Stevie whispered "Wow." Allen said "C'mon Stevie!" Stevie followed Allen toward a row of cars. Allen turned around when they stopped in front of a big black Lincoln. "Aren't you gonna ride with your dad to the festival?" Stevie doubled around to see a shining red Porsche and his father opening the doors. Stevie walked over there and said "Um…dad…can…I…-Johnny raised an eyebrow and said "Can you ride with me? Of course you don't have to ask!" Stevie got in and buckled his seat belt. It smelled so good in here he thought to himself. He ran his hand on the smooth gray leather interior. Johnny got in and buckled up and said "Ready?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah." A ramp descended from the air and they were off. Once they made it to Times Square, people were all on Johnny's car. Women throwing underwear and bras, jumping trying to get inside the car. Stevie awed in amazement on how popular his father was. They parked and got out the car. They walked down a carpet, thousands of media press was tearing down upon them. Security guards were trying control the crowd, and Johnny kept waving to the crowd. He blew flaming hearts to the girls, and some of them literary fainted. One press asked "Johnny Storm, who is this child with you?" Johnny laughed and said "Funny thing is this child yeah he's my son." This only contributed to the craziness of the crowd. The media tried to even get Stevie to talk, but Johnny pushed him further out of the crowd. They all met in the center of the big festival. Stevie and Allen stood together as not to get separated as the Fantastic Four got ready for their big entrance. People were eying Stevie closely and Allen said "C'mon lets go inside for a minute." They went inside the huge visitor's center and found a small metal table to sit at. Stevie sighed deeply and Allen said "Don't worry about it, this happens all the time." Stevie said "I don't want people to start asking me questions." Allen said "They won't, at least I hope not" he said staring at the window with many people looking in. Allen said "Well I guess you can't blame them, I mean New York's number one bachelor has a kid! And they can't deny you're not his because you both look alike." Stevie took aback to this and said "Really?" Allen said "Yeah haven't you noticed? There are only small distinctions between the two of you." Stevie looked in the glass window at his blurry reflection to see if Allen was right, but he couldn't with all the people standing in front of it. After several long minutes the crowd began getting excited again as the festival started. Allen and Stevie went back outside and moved amongst the crowd to see if they could spot their parents. It was so crowded they could barely see the stage where they were standing. The festival was hosted by radio personal DJ Quickspin of 89.9 The MIX radio station. He went to the mic and began to speak. "Alright ya'll need to get hype, cause we got the F4 in here! Make some noise!" The crowd went wild; Johnny sent more flaming kisses at the crowd. More and more girls fainted and threw more underclothes. Sue looked disgusted and motioned to Reed with a look like "Im ready to go." Stevie couldn't agree with her expression more because crowds made him uncomfortable already, and most people were still looking at him. The festival was about to begin, but before it did DJ Quickspin got to the mic again. "So yo Johnny is it true? You gotta a kid man?" Johnny just stepped forward with a smile and said "Yes New York, Johnny Storm is a father." The crowd screamed more thongs were thrown in the air. Johnny took the mic from DJ Quickspin and said "Hey Stevie c'mon up here! Where is he? Stevie!!" Stevie sank down, he didn't want to the center of attention. But a spotlight was shining down in his face, he covered his face. Stevie made his way to the stage reluctantly, while hundreds of women stared with smiles and pointed at him. He stepped on the stage and was instantly embraced into the grip of his father's arm. Johnny began talking once more and said "Ladies and gentlemen this is my son Stevie! Ain't he a little champion?" Women went wild and start screaming. Suddenly they rushed the stage. Johnny held back Stevie, while Sue put a forcefield up to block the crowd. They all bounced away from the stage. Sue yelled to Johnny "Johnny get him outta here!" Johnny led Stevie to the back of the stage, and found a safe place for him. Stevie caught his breath and Johnny did as well. "You okay big guy?" Johnny asked looking concerned. Stevie said "I think so, Im not a big fan of crowds." Johnny said "Sorry about that, well I think the crowds been subdued we can go." They left the back way just in case, and made it toward the car. Sue, Allen, Ben, Ally, and Reed made it toward their cars as well. Johnny whispered to himself "Here we go…" Sue rounded on him and began yelling "What the hell Johnny?! You almost got Stevie trampled! You okay honey?" she said touching his face gingerly to see if he was hurt. Stevie smiled and said "Im okay." Johnny and Stevie got in the car and followed Reed and Sue to the mall. Stevie had never been to a mall as big as the one in New York. New York was nothing like Boston. Johnny told Stevie to get anything he wanted. Ally took him to a clothes store, and helped him pick out some clothes. "You'll need some for school in a couple of months!" she exclaimed to him, looking at a pink Von Dutch hat, that she thought would match a polo she had at home. Stevie then was taken by Allen to an electronics store. He brought a new game system and twelve new games. "You'll need something to do while the adults are saving the city!" Allen exclaimed to him, while buying a new faceplate for his phone. Stevie had enough of the mall after about two hours and they all made their way out of the mall. Ally was upset she didn't hit the shoe sale in Macy's, but she was relieved when she found it lasted through Friday. They all made their way to Kyoto Sushi and Japanese Steak House for Stevie's birthday dinner. They ordered their food, Ben ordered about everything on the menu, and talked amongst each other while waiting for their food. Ally talked about what the cheerleading squad plans to do this year at school, Johnny and Reed were talking about some experiment involving rocket fuel. Ben and Sue were laughing about a joke Ben had heard while on Main St. Stevie and Allen were discussing the video games he had just got. "I don't know what I wanna to play first?!" Allen said "I know lets try Ghosts of War 3, I heard it got an 8 out of 10 on Their food came and they all prepared to eat. Johnny looked at what Sue was eating and said "Don't you think that's kind of…um…I don't know gross?" Sue had just eaten a calamari roll and she said "It doesn't taste that bad." Allen laughed and said "If you close your eyes and hold your nose." Sue glared at him, and Ally was picking seaweed from her steak and rice bowel. Ben was already on his fifth plate and told Ally "You better eat that it'll help digestion!" Ally looked at the green plants in disgust and said "Yeah if I don't puke first." Reed passed the hot mustard to Johnny, but Johnny pushed it away and said "I hate hot mustard!" Stevie was handed the mustard at the same time by Allen and said the same thing. Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and laughed. "Well that's another thing you two have in common…Im sorry I can't eat this." Ally pushed away her plate and folded her arms. Allen said in a mocking voice "Oh what's wrong too many carbs?" Ally said scathingly "Shutup Allen, its not that, it just smells of seaweed!" Stevie said "Well here add some of this Wasabi; it should help with the smell." Ally said "Really? I guess it couldn't hurt." She added thick black sauce to her bowel and began eating. "This taste much better!" she exclaimed. After their dinner they paid and left the restaurant. Minutes later they returned to the Baxter Building, and once inside, Stevie thought of his bed awaiting him. Once on the topmost floor Stevie bade everyone goodnight and headed for his room. He was stopped by his Ben's voice saying "Hold it kiddo you haven't even had your cake yet." Stevie turned around to see every one around a huge birthday cake grinning at him. Johnny said "Oh almost forgot." He pointed a finger at the candle and they ignited instantly. The glow of candle light around the room, and his family smiles filled Stevie with warmth. Stevie could not contain his happiness. Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and said "Make a wish." Stevie blew out the candles but he had everything he wanted right here.

CHAPTER FOUR- STEVIE'S GIFTS

After about two weeks in New York, Stevie became used to the city and the Baxter Building. Also there wasn't any crime in the city right now, which was good for Johnny who wanted to spend quality time with Stevie. He took him work with him, which Stevie enjoyed very much. After work they would always go for ice cream or pizza, which they would have to sneak because Sue wouldn't have been upset if they had already eaten before she cooked. Stevie also got calls from his mother frequently when she was on a break or on the tour bus. Stevie chose not to confront her about news about her coming to perform here; she probably wanted to surprise him. Allen and Stevie went to movies, arcades, and just hanged out. They were coming home from the arcade one day and Allen asked as they walked in the door, "Hey Stevie do you have any powers?" Stevie froze and asked suspiciously "What do you mean?" Allen said "You know like superhuman powers, I mean everyone here does, both your parents have them, you should too." Allen said "Here I'll show you mine." Allen put down his bags and walked over to the couch. He clasped his hands together and slammed them on the couch. There was a blinding blue light and the couch instantly turned into a bed. Stevie gasped "Whoa!" Allen stood back up and turned and smiled at Stevie. "Reality Warping! Cool ain't it?!" Sue came from the elevators with fresh laundry and saw the couch. "Stop showing off Allen and put the couch back." Allen clasped his hands once more and this time a golden light surrounded the couch. It was whole once more and Allen turned back to Stevie and said "Well whats yours?" Stevie just sat down and said "I don't like to talk about them…" Allen plopped in the chair next to him and said "Oh come on, they can't be that bad…what can you do turn into a slug or something?" Stevie looked at the floor and said "Well no…I wish…" Allen opened his mouth to say something else, but the elevator bell rang loudly and interrupted him. Reed, Ben, and Johnny all walked in groceries in their hands. Sue met them and took some from their hands. "Thank you boys, I needed these lemons to make this new pie I'm making." Ben sat two heavy sacks on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer out the fridge. He sat down with Allen and Stevie and turned on the TV. "Anything good on fellas?" he asked while popping the cap of the frosty beer. Allen and Stevie just hunched their shoulders and watched Ben flick through stations. The elevator bell rang again, and Ally was home on her phone, which she was most of the time. Ben flicked passed MTV which had the Pretty Kitties new video premiere. "Leave it!" she yelled to Ben. Ally screamed in excitement to which Allen and Stevie covered their ears. Ben just flicked past. Ally said "Hello Melodi? Yeah I saw it too! I know! We have got to go see them!" Ally ran in her room and they could still hear her talking, giggling, and screaming on the phone. Allen said "Girls and their groups, those cat girls are pretty hot though…" Stevie was thinking about his mother, when he was called by Allen "Hello Stevie, anybody home?" Stevie double looked around and said "Who…um…yeah I was listening, nothing good on right?" Allen said puzzled "No…I was saying- "Dinner time!" Sue called in the kitchen. Everyone sat down and got ready for dinner. Ally eventually came out her room, and sat down. Dinner was good tonight, it always was, they had meatloaf, roast potatoes, and buttery rolls. Also a side of three cheese macaroni and sweet corn on the cob. Stevie felt full once again and was very sleepy. Before he could get up a huge alarm rang and red lights flashed. Stevie fell to the floor startled and Reed said "Dammit! Alright Fantastic Four move out!" The adults all got up and scrambled to a panel next to the elevator. The wall slid back and Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben stepped in. Sue called "Ally look after the boys! We'll be back soon as possible!" The wall slid back in place and they could hear an elevator falling fast to the ground. Stevie and Allen rushed to the window to see the Fantasticar and Johnny's flaming body streaking through the sky to the middle of the city, which was smoking and glowing burning red. Stevie whispered "Whoa…" Allen said "Oh that's nothin' once they straight jumped from this window and flew all the way to Liberty Island. Stevie kept looking at the place where the city was smoking, which was now flashing different colors. "Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. Allen said "Oh yeah! They are the Fantastic Four after all!" Stevie still looked worried, and Allen said "If you want, we could go see if you want…" Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Can we do that?" Allen said "Well…technally no, but I have seen them fight before." Stevie said "Well if you say they'll be okay… I guess I can be alright." Stevie went to bed minutes later, but could not sleep because worrying about his family. He hadn't worried like this since his mother stopped a huge monster from eating the whole east coast and didn't come home for three days. Stevie tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. He looked at the clock at saw it was already past midnight. He turned over and looked out his window. His eyes closed for a moment…he dreamed he was in the dark room again…he couldn't breathe…GASP! Stevie grabbed his throat to see if there was some hand holding his air tubes. He returned to earth and looked at the clock, it was only two thirty and there still was no sign of the Fantastic Four at home. Stevie got up and looked out his window. He couldn't see anything, because the battle was on the other side of the building. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak without waking up Allen or Ally, but suddenly the elevator door opened. Stevie's reaction was to run out but he stopped himself. He could hear footsteps, so he leaped into his bed and laid on his left side. His doorknob was turning, his heart was beating fast. It was Johnny, battle worn and bleeding checking in on Stevie. He closed the door, once he made sure everything was okay. Stevie was trying to connect the pieces together. The city hasn't been attacked for weeks, and he was having weird dreams. Were they connected?

CHAPTER FIVE-THE REVELATION OF HIS MOTHER

The next day Stevie, Allen, and Ally were the only ones up. They all made bowels of cereal, except for Allen he had waffles and sat down and talked about last night. "I think it was the Mole Man causing havoc cause dad's got a big gash that looks like it came from a drill." said Ally munching on low fat Yogurt Crunch. Allen wiped syrup from his mouth and said "I dunno, mom's got a pretty big burn on her arm, coulda been Dragon Man." Stevie didn't know what to say because he neither knew of whom they were talking about. They got dressed after they ate and Ally told them she'd needed to go to the mall. "You guys wanna get out today? This would be your only chance; they'll stay sleep for rest of the day." They agreed and followed Ally to the parking lot. Ally had a pink and black Mini Cooper which could only fit about three people, so luckily it was exactly that amount of people. They zoomed off and Ally put in her favorite Pretty Kitties c.d. and began singing. Stevie only looked out the window mumbling the words as the song played. Allen looked in rear view mirror at him and asked "You know these songs?" Stevie said "Well…yeah…kinda…only because I was there when they recorded most of them." Ally said "What?! How Stevie!" Stevie squirmed a little and said "Well, it because…the lead singer is my mom." Ally halted the car and screamed in excitement. Cars on the road shifted to avoid her sudden stop and shouted nasty things, but Ally kept screaming. Ally pulled over in front of a Starbucks and immediately called her friend. "Hello Mel, yeah girl guess what I found out, you'll never believe it, you know my cousin who is in town? Well guess what his mom is Nicole from the Pretty Kitties!" The screaming happened once more, from both ends and Ally leaped over the seat and hugged Stevie tightly. She put the phone on speaker and said "Now c'mon Stevie, you're my favorite cousin" she said. Allen took aback to this and said "Stevie's been here only about a month and he's already your favorite cousin?!" Ally said "Shutup Al, anyway Stevie can you get us tickets? Pleease?" Stevie sighed and said "Of course." More screaming endued and Ally leaped back into the driver's seat and sped off. When they returned home, all the adults were up looking tired. Reed had bandages on his arm, Ben had a bag of ice on his back, and Sue was rubbing IcyHot on her shins. Johnny had a bandage around his left wrist and a taped gauze pad above his right eye. Ally said "Oh my gosh! You guys look worse than when I saw you!" Allen whistled and said "You guys got into a real scuffle last night, didn't you? I haven't seen you all beat up this bad since Doctor Doom's last battle." Stevie looked up and said "I've heard of him! He's that metal dude!" Reed shook his head and said "Yes Doctor Doom was once our friend but ever since he was hit by the cosmic storm he changed." Stevie asked "That's how you all got your powers right?" Ben said "Yeah…ow my achin' back…" Ally's eyes welded up with tears and she rushed over to her father. "Oh daddy you rest up we'll take care of you all!" Johnny's wrist began to bleed through the bandagings and Stevie said "Dad you're bleeding!" Johnny looked at his wrist and said "Oh well I better…ow!" Johnny immediately sat back down and gripped his waist. Reed said "Don't move Johnny, I think you've got a broken rib." Stevie's eyes widened in horror at their pain. Johnny looked up at Stevie's expression and gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry this doesn't happen all the time." Allen said "Who was it who attacked you guys last night?" Reed said in a stern voice "Don't worry about Allen." Allen hunched back in his chair and said "Nobody ever tells me anything." Sue said "Honey you don't need to worry about it." Stevie just slumped in a chair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes in confusion and tried to decipher why these things were happening…

CHAPTER SIX- THE POWER OF STEVIE STORM!!!

No sooner the city had been attacked, more outbreaks of crime happened in the city, and more heroes went down. The X-Men had several major members out of commission, Spiderman had broken a leg and fractured spine and many more heroes were severely damaged. What was happening to the city? The Fantastic Four recovered in a couple of days, thanks to Reed's regeneration chambers. They were back on the grind of being heroes and came back with less injuries, but battle worn still the same. Stevie kept having weird dreams, he didn't know why. One day Stevie was reading in the Baxter library, and his father found him. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting across the table from him. "Oh nothing just reading up on dreams, why?" he said flipping the pages. Johnny said "Well we are going to buy school supplies in about an hour, schools in a week, you excited?" Stevie flipped through more pages and said "I guess, but then again who's ever excited about going back to school?" Johnny said simply "Reed." Stevie laughed and followed his father out of the library. About thirty minutes later they all got ready to go to the store to get school supplies. On the way their Stevie saw girls wearing shirts saying "I heart Torch's kid" the heart being made to look like it was burned in. Johnny said "Don't worry about, after all you are the Human Torch's kid!" Stevie gave a nervous smile and leaned back and enjoyed the ride. When they arrived at the store, crowds of people were around when they got out. Women rushed them and didn't grab Johnny, but Stevie. "Wow you look just like him?" one woman with blonde hair and dark red lipstick said pulling his cheeks. "Hey cutie wanna get your dad's number for me and call me mommy?" said another with brown hair and blue eyes. Johnny appeared from the air and grabbed Stevie by the collar and zoomed him inside the store doors. Sue made sure Stevie was alright and Johnny came inside, blowing kisses of fire to the crowd. Security blocked the doors and Johnny sighed. Sue stood there with a stern look on her face. Johnny look nonplussed and said "What?" Sue said savagely "This is what happens when you announce to the entire city of New York you have a son." Johnny said "They would have found out eventually." Sue said "I'd rather take eventually." They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the shopping trip. After about an hour or so they left the store the crowd had left when they figured out they weren't getting in. Suddenly Reed's watch made a loud buzzing sound and flashed red. "We gotta go team!" Johnny looked at Stevie and Allen and said "What about them?" Sue sighed and said "They'll have to go and hide somewhere." Allen jumped with his fist in the air and said "Alright finally some action!" Reed said "You're not fighting, you're hiding! Let's go!" Sue summoned the Fantasticar and told them to hop in the back. Johnny flew off before them and they were off. At the scene there were armed men in metal costumes and a tall man covered in metal and purple cloth. Sue. Reed, and Ben got out and Sue told the boys to stay put. "Damn we always get left out!" swore Allen. Stevie only watched in amazement as his family fought. Johnny threw several dodgeball sized fireballs at three of the armed men. Reed dodged laser blasts and Sue reflected several shots back at the purple clothed man. He laughed a deep dry laugh and said "Fantastic four! Ha! Is this all you all are capable of?" Reed said "What do you want Cyborano!?" He only laughed as he blasted Sue's force field apart and watched her fly into Reed's arms. Allen yelled "You dirty bastard!" He jumped out the Fantasticar and clasped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. The blue light surrounded the ground and a long spear rose from the ground. Allen rushed to the purple man, while vaulting over several metal men. He slashed them all in the face, they fell over and the purple man sent laser blasts at Allen. He ducked and dodged them and rushed them. The man only laughed and grabbed Allen by the throat. Reed screamed "No!" Cyborano merely laughed and squeezed his throat. Johnny and Ben rushed toward him, but they were taking forever. Stevie didn't know what to do… his heart was racing. He slammed his fists on his lap… ZOOM! Before Johnny and Ben arrived Stevie was crouched down in front of the purple man. All three of them said "What!" SLAM! Stevie had kicked the man up into the air. The man's metal armor cracked and his chin was broken. Ben, Sue, Reed, and more importantly Johnny gaped in amazement. Stevie took a battle stance and said "C'mon that all you got?" The man grabbed his jaw and said "You…broke…that was titanium!" Stevie said "Felt like marshmallow to me…now come on I don't have all day." Allen said "Whoa Stevie you know kung fu or something?" Stevie laughed and said "I know more than that, now get back." The man stood back up and popped his knuckles and said "Well kid now your dead! HAAAAA!" He sent more lasers and Stevie simply jumped and dodged them. Stevie put his hand out and grabbed his inner arm. "Now this will be over in a flash, no offense." A blue light charged on the end of his palm, and released to shoot a large beam of energy. The man screamed in pain. Stevie fell to ground and said "Whew glad that over!" He turned smiling toward his family, all gaped at him. Allen who was still on the ground said "Well that's **way** better than turning into a slug!!" Sue said "Oh my god, Stevie you…" Ben yelled "Way to go kid!" The ground suddenly exploded and the metal man rose in the air, his armor blasted through and yelled "This is why I hate kids!" He summoned a huge purple meteor and Reed yelled "Get back everyone!" Everyone ran back all but Stevie. Johnny screamed "Stevie get over here!" Stevie smiled and said "Big things do come in small packages." The metal man said "What are you mocking me! You little brat I'll kill you!" He launched the meteor at Stevie. Stevie just drew back his leg and sighed and soon as it was in his face he kicked it. The meteor exploded in the sky and this just made the man angrier. Stevie said "What a loser, you wasted all that energy! Hmph! Well time to end this." Stevie stepped forward with his hands in his pockets and said "Now I only tried this a couple times, Im not at good as my dad." The metal man said "Screw you! You're dead!" He shot more lasers at Stevie and they exploded around him. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and Sue screamed "Stevie!" Once the cloud disappeared, Stevie was standing there with a blue aura around him and his arms crossed in front of his face. His hair flew up and very hot wind start blowing everywhere. The ground beneath Stevie crumbled and rose. Little pebbles floated in front his face and melted. Stevie's arms flew down and his eyes were electric blue and his hair flying everywhere. It looked like the blue aura turned into a weird blue fire that was sparking with electricity. The metal man said "What the hell!" Stevie was gone in a flash of lighting and was in front of the man. He punched him in the air with a sound of thunder. The man floated in the air screaming in pain. Another flash, another sound of thunder, this happened about a hundred times a second. Reed lost count while gaping at this incredible power in front of him. The Fantastic Four couldn't believe their eyes. The man finally hit the ground making a huge crater on impact. He gasped in tremendous pain. He made a motion to move but another flash and a sound of crashing thunder hit him when Stevie's fist landed in the middle of his chest. This made a greater crater and wind, dust, and pebbles flew everywhere. They all had to cover their eyes. Out of the dust came the metal man's body limp, rolled on Reed's feet. Stevie stepped out the dust, returned to normal and said "Finally, he was troublesome." A street light fell behind the battle scene and they all gaped at him. He turned around and saw the light and said "Oh man I how am I gonna pay for that!" When they arrived home Ally was waiting at the elevator door with the phone in her hand, the remote in the other. She said "Who was that fighting?" Her voice was shaking in fear. "Was it the Silver Surfer?" Johnny shook his head and sat down and held his head in his head. Reed opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Stevie sighed and said "It was me." Ally slumped on a near by chair and said "I knew it…where did you get powers like that?!" Stevie said "I don't know, I just know Im different from other people, I mean people with powers." Allen said "Well we can see that!" Ben said "How did you go all blue like that?" Stevie looked at the ceiling and said "I call it electroflame mode, and I think it's a mixture of dad and mom's powers, besides that's not all I can do." Allen said "What else can you do?" Stevie said "Well aside from my powers, I know martial arts and…I don't know I told you I don't like talking about them, just for this very reason." Stevie walked toward the window and stared at the place where he fought, where the smoke hadn't cleared and tons of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were. "I went through this with mom a long time ago…well that time they were out of control. I still can't control them fully, I was holding back." Johnny looked up and said "You were?" Stevie said "Yeah, I didn't want it to get out of control…" Reed eyed him suspiciously and said "What will happen if they do." Stevie sighed and said "You don't wanna know…"

CHAPTER SEVEN-SCHOOL TIME

It was Monday and it was school time again, Stevie, Allen, and Ally got ready the night before. Stevie's alarm woke him at six a.m. and he showered and got dressed. He didn't have the dream again so he figured this was a sign of a good day. Allen knocked on his door and said "Hey you ready?" Stevie grabbed his jacket and said "Yeah! On my way!" He ran out and met Ally and Allen at the door. Ally said "Oh hold on I forgot my hat!" She ran back to her room and Allen said "Always has to accessorize! So Stevie you ready? East New York isn't a pushover." Stevie said "I think I can handle it…hey is my dad still sleep?" Allen said "I think so, I know my dad is sleep in the lab he sleeps down there so often." Stevie said "Im gonna go tell him bye." Allen said "Okay hurry so we wont be late." Stevie crept toward his father's door. He pushed it open slowly and walked inside. He had never been in here and he wondered why as he looked around. His walls were decorated in swimsuit models and motocross bikes. He had a whole wall dedicated to his accomplishments. Motocrosss, keys to the city, and women thongs. Stevie laughed a little and almost bumped into his bed, which had a red and gray comforter, which covered Johnny's body. He was curled into a warm ball and snored a little. His feet stuck out the comforter and he turned on his back. Stevie whispered "Dad…dad…hey…" he shook him a little and Johnny opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up and yawned and said "Whats wrong? Bad dream?" Stevie said "No I'm about to go to school, I just wanted to see you before I go." Johnny said "Oh…okay well have a good day, I'll pick you up." He gave him a hug and left…

CHAPTER NINE-WELCOME TO EAST HIGH

At school Stevie wasn't surprised at the size of the building. Everything in New York seemed so big to him. Kids were on the front lawn listening to I-pods, text messaging and running around throwing footballs. Mostly were just in their own groups talking amongst each other. Allen said "Well welcome to East N.Y. High! You ready for sophomore year?" Stevie kept looking around and said "Yeah I guess so..." Ally said "Don't worry about it, just find a group that you fit in and you'll be fine." Stevie said "Doesn't that sound kinda of cliché and not mention judgmental of the other students?" Ally whispered to Stevie "Listen Stevie we're not the only people here with powers okay, some kids already are known for having them, we are obviously, but others aren't as nice as us." Stevie looked around and said "Everyone looks pretty normal to me." Ally said "That's because they don't stay in the open like everyone…look at that girl sitting by the vending machines." Sure enough there was a brownish blonde haired girl with dirty pink Converses and grungy pink and white striped knee high socks sitting by the soda machine. She was reading a book, Stevie couldn't make out the title it was too far away, and her hair was covering most of her face. She was mumbling things to herself and looked up occasionally to stare ahead. Stevie couldn't make out what she was looking at, but for some reason he wanted to go talk to her. Ally said "Well come on the first bell is gonna ring in a minute, gotta show Stevie his locker and his home room." Stevie said "Im supposed to stop at the office first for my schedule." Allen said "Homeroom is supposed to hand them out." Stevie said "I know, but Im supposed to go…" Ally said "Well get going, you don't want to be late!" Stevie went inside and found the halls decorated in posters, club announcements, and other things. Their was a large trophy case with student and sports awards, shining, a faint smell of polish would come if you were to stand next to it. Stevie made his way to the office. Inside, a large reception desk, where a middle aged woman with graying hair in a tight bun, was typing on a laptop. Stevie made his way to the desk and said "Erm… hello I'm Stevie I'm supposed to come get my schedule." She looked up out of sharp square glasses and smiled. "Ah yes! Well here you go and welcome to East High!" Stevie took the schedule and thanked the woman and left. Before he was out the door he was stopped by a large hand. "Wait a minute young man!" Stevie turned around and met the face of a big round man. His thick brownish gray mustache flapped as he talked. "So you're Steven, our young scholar!" Stevie said "Erm…yeah but everyone calls me Stevie." He pulled up his pants and said "Well yes, but Steven sounds so much better." Stevie said "Oh…I guess so…but I- "Now Steven I expect you to join our academic decathlon, they meet every Tuesday after school!" Stevie shook his head and said "Oh well I need to really catch up on the curriculum here first…what's going on at this school? There are a lot of posters around." The principal said "Yes well a lot of upcoming events are happening at this school, some of which have nothing to do with academic learning! Im sure you won't be participating?!" Stevie gave him a fake little laugh and said "Well I better get to class." The principal gave a wide grin and said "Oh always school first! Mrs. Cadwin we might just win state this year!" Mrs. Cadwin smiled and said "Oh yes Mr. Donalson we might have a chance with this boy!" Stevie gave them another fake laugh and rushed out of the office. He walked down the hallway to find his locker and saw that if was on the third floor. Stevie bumbled up the stairs; he didn't want to be late for homeroom. Most of the kids were still in the hallways, but Stevie wanted to be a little early. He finally found his locker and put in the combination. Stevie only took a notebook, a three ring binder, and a pen to class. He didn't feel they would do much today, maybe just go over a course syllabus and get textbooks. Stevie put his backpack in his locker and headed for Room 3A. Sure enough he was one of the first ones in the class. His homeroom teacher Ms. Darbill was a lady at least in her early fifties. She wore a red shawl and had gray hair with traces of black in it. She also wore oval shaped black rimmed glasses and ruby red lipstick. Stevie got the faint impression an old librarian who read to small children in the afternoons on the weekend. The bell rang and people started to gather in the room slowly. Allen came in the room and Stevie tried to get his attention, but he was blocked by a brown haired boy shaking his hand and talking to him. Stevie took a seat in the back; he didn't want to be in the front. He didn't like being the center of attention and he surely didn't want anymore. Ms. Darbill began to talk when the late bell rang. "Well I hope we all have enjoyed are summer, but now we are in school, so lets go over my rules again for our new students." There was an outbreak of moaning and complaining. "Quiet or you all can serve detention and write them a thousand times!" Everyone hushed up, there was still slight murmurs coming from different parts of the room. Allen slumped over his seat and thought of something. Stevie was writing down what Ms. Darbill was saying and thinking about the dream. Allen pulled out his phone and text messaged Stevie to see where he was. RINGRING! Stevie's phone beeped loudly and caused others to pull out their own to see if it was theirs. Ms Darbill made a triumphant sigh and said "I see the cell phone menace has returned once more! Zack and Gabrielle phones please and I will see you in detention!" The kids dropped their phones in a small metal can with pink construction paper taped around the front labled "Confiscation Bucket". "Ah Mr. Richards, I see your cell phone is involved as well, phone please! See you in detention!" Allen dropped his in as well, a sour look on his face. Finally she came around to Stevie and said "We have a very strict policy on cell phone usage on school grounds phone please! And welcome to East High Mr. Storm!" Stevie dropped his phone in the can as well. Many students were now looking at him and whispering. "Oh my god that's really him, Torch's kid!" "He's so cute!" "He doesn't look like much to me…" This is why Stevie sat in the back… he hated being the center of attention. After first period, Stevie made his way out of Ms. Darbill's class and scouted around for Allen. Suddenly he was hit hard in the head by Allen who laughed and said "Way to go for putting your phone on vibrate!" Stevie laughed and said "Sorry I forgot, is she gonna give them back?" He eyed the room nervously and Allen said "Don't worry she'll give them back in detention, which is fifteen minutes after school." Stevie said "Oh no dad's supposed to pick me up! How is he gonna know?!" Allen said "Don't sweat it Im sure Ally still got her phone, she knows how to use it without getting caught…I don't know how she does it?" Stevie and Allen walked to their next class and it was History. "Welcome to U.S. History students… "Psst! Hey Storm!" Stevie turned around to see a blonde haired girl surrounded by giggling friends, whispering and pointing at him. She said "Hey my name's Summer Smith, you Johnny's kid right?" Stevie looked at the teacher to make sure he was paying attention to them and said "Yeah why do you ask?" Summer opened her mouth, but was interrupted by very loud giggles. "Shut up girls!" she laughed "Well I was wondering if he wanted to go on a date with my mom. Her and my dad have divorced for years, she needs to get back in the swing of things, you know what I mean?" Stevie looked confused and Summer said "Whatever the point is…where is it…ah ha! Here give him this, it has my mom's number on the back." She handed him a picture of blonde haired woman and on the back it had a number with a name "Sandy" and a big red lipstick kiss mark. Stevie told Summer "Oh okay I'll be sure to give that to him, I promise." Summer smiled and said "Thanks, maybe we can even…I don't know go on a mother/daughter and father/son date?" Stevie said nothing but just turned around. Allen said "You're not really gonna give that to Uncle Johnny are you?" Stevie shook his head so Summer wouldn't see. He crumpled the picture and stuffed inside a crevice on his desk. After second period, Stevie and Allen went all the way to the fifth floor, where the seniors were. Allen said "Lets stay together, seniors aren't so nice to anyone below a junior." Stevie could clearly see that they were not wanted because of the looks they were getting. Several tall and muscular jocks looking seniors looked like they were coming to attack them both. Allen said "C'mon Ally's class is this way." They walked down a narrow hallway, which seemed to be full of seniors. All of them eyed them both as they walked to Room 5G. Allen and Stevie entered the room and sure enough Ally was in her group sitting on top a desk listening to music. Her friends were tall and strong looking jocks, glamour girls, and straight out snobs. The jocks spotted them and immediately cut the music. "What do we have here, some training dummies?" They walked over to them and cracked their knuckles as they went. Stevie pushed Allen in front of him. He'd fight if he had too, but before they made it over there all the way Ally step in and pulled them into a corner. "What are you all doing here?! Are you all trying to get killed?!" Allen said "Stevie needs to use your phone, ours got taken by Darbill." Ally sighed and pulled out her phone. "Use it quick, I'm already in trouble for talking to you all." Stevie dialed the house, and it rang for several minutes, no one answered. Stevie tried his father's cell phone, still no answer. "Huh that's strange, no one's at home?" Ally sighed and said "They're probably out somewhere saving someone, now you all gotta leave, it's too dangerous for you all to be up here!" She shoved them out the classroom, but Stevie said "I don't need to leave, my next class is up here anyway!" Ally and Allen looked up in surprise and said "There only senior classes up here, why would your class be up here?" Stevie said "Well… because…Im taking senior classes cause I skipped three grades…heh heh…" Ally and Allen stood there with open mouths and Allen said "What else do we not know about you?!" Ally said "Well…I guess you can stay, but Allen get out of here now!" Allen groaned and left sulking, which left Ally and Stevie standing there. One of the jocks popped his knuckles again and said 'Oh cool Ally you kept us a punching bag!" Ally slapped him and said "This is my cousin, you know the one I told you about, and yeah he's taking senior classes so everyone back off unless you want to deal with me!" They all backed off and Stevie sat down in a desk and began reading his assigned reading for U.S. History.At lunch Stevie found a table with Allen and a couple of other kids and sat down. Allen was laughing when Stevie sat down and said "Hey Stevie tell Joe about the time when we saw those comic geeks at Time Square." Stevie said "The ones who dressed up Wolverine, my dad, Mystique, and Storm?" Allen said "Yeah, they tried to steal the Fantasticar and tripped on the sidewalk, sounded off the alarm and tried to put up a fight with my uncle!" They all laughed and Stevie began eating. No sooner had he taken a bite out of his chili cheese fries, he was approached by the jock from the senior floor, who had tried to fight with him and Allen. Stevie looked up and the jock said "Whatcha doin over here Steve, come eat with us!" Stevie said "Oh its okay Bruce, im okay over here." Bruce eyed the people at his table suspiciously and said "Are you sure…" Stevie smiled and said "Of course I'll call you if I have any problems." Bruce left reluctantly, looking back every occasion to see if Stevie was still okay. "Whoa Stevie you've got connections with the seniors?!" said Tom Neilson who now was staring opened mouthed at him. Allen took a bite out his apple and said "That's only because he's taking senior classes." "What!- RRINNG! The lunch bell rang and it was time for class again. Stevie exited the cafeteria and made his way to the third floor to his locker. Once he opened it he got out his books for English and a mint to freshen his breath. Allen was on the top of the stairs and said "C'mon lets go after this its time to go home!" Stevie and Allen walked to class and went inside. They found seats near the back and prepared for class to begin. Once all the students were all seated the bell rang and class began. The teacher was a dark skinned woman around her forties and wore a tight black dress. She wrote on the board her name and began talking. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Applewright and I will be your English teacher for the semester." She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard with several papers on it. "Now I'll take row and then will go over the course syllabus." She said. "I'll start from the bottom okay, Woodson, Daisy, Wilson, Jonas, Thomas, Leigh, Storm, Steven, Stevens, Sharon, Richards, Allen….Doom, Tyler." Allen and Stevie both looked at each other in shock. There was only one Doom that they knew about…Doctor Doom. He couldn't…he wouldn't…Doctor Doom has a son!!!

CHAPTER TEN- DOOM'S LINEAGE?!

Stevie and Allen rushed to the front doors and searched around for Johnny's car. No sign…Stevie hoped he hadn't run into any trouble. BEEP BEEP! Johnny's red Porsche came round the corner and Stevie and Allen both hopped in. They were both out of breath and Johnny said "What's the matter with the two of you? Run in gym today?" Allen shook his head and said gasping "No…we…just…- "Hey Stevie see ya later man!" Bruce and the whole football team were waving to him and Stevie waved back quickly and began to explain the situation, but Johnny said "Hey you already are friends with the seniors? My boy…" Stevie said "No dad listen- "Hey Stevie don't forget!" Summer and her friends were waving furiously to him, or what Stevie had thought, his father. Stevie put on a fake smile and a look like "How could I?" Johnny sped off and began toward home. "So how was the first day back? Meet any cute girls?" Allen leaned back and said "Yeah they all talked to Stevie…and they were juniors or seniors." Stevie blushed and looked down, but Johnny just laughed and said "Well he's got the old Storm charm I guess." Allen said "Yeah, wish mom's would kick in for me." Johnny said "Don't worry you've got it, you just gotta find it." Stevie interrupted as Allen was about to respond "Anyway more importantly dad, we have a boy named Tyler Doom in our class." Johnny put on a serious look and said "I've never heard of Doom having any kids, could be a coincidence of last names." He turned a corner and Stevie said "I don't know many people with the last name Doom other than that crazy doctor one." Allen said "Me too." Johnny pulled into the parking lot of the Baxter Building and said "Look Doctor Doom has been out of action for at least a year, we ran him off in our last battle." They all got out the car and entered the elevator. Stevie asked "Was he badly injured?" Johnny said "Injured is far from what happened to him, more like an inch from death." Allen said "Oh yeah that battle took a whole week to finish." Stevie said "You all fought for a week?!" Johnny said "Yeah keep in mind we were pretty banged up ourselves." Stevie whispered "I don't like you doing that…" Johnny said "Huh you say something?" Stevie clinched his fists and was shaking. Allen eyed him and asked "Are you okay?" Stevie burst out "I don't like you fighting dad!!!" No sooner had he said this the elevator door opened and Sue with a basket of fresh clothes, Reed with a paper of formulas, and Ben sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand were staring at him on the elevator. Stevie could feel their gazes and his eyes began burning with tears. "It's not fair…you all…" Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry we know what we're doing." Stevie said "Everybody keeps telling me don't worry but it makes me worry even more." Sue walked over to him and hugged him and said "Oh sweetie it's just the way it is okay, don't think about it, you just stay safe." Allen snorted and said "With his powers?! You all should be taking him, nor better yet us with you all!" Johnny opened his mouth with a smile, but Sue cut him off "No way! There will never be a day where we will take you all, it's just too dangerous!" Allen said coldly "What's the point of having powers if you can't even use them?" Sue scolded him and said "Young man you're lucky you even made it out of the last encounter with Cyberano!" Allen mumbled something, which sounded very disrespectful. "What you say?!" Sue said moving closer to him, turning partly invisible in anger. "Nothing! Gosh mom you are hearing things!" Allen said putting his hands up in surrender. Sue turned fully visible again and said "You better hope I am…now get started on your homework I don't want you all staying up late." Allen sighed and Stevie said "Um… I already finished hours ago." Allen stared wide mouthed and said "WHAT! That Geometry homework is gonna take me forever! Hey help me out!" Stevie said "Erm… Al I don't take Geometry I take College Calculus." Allen fell over in despair and Reed looked up. "Wow Stevie!" said Sue. Johnny said "Wait a minute you're only in the 10th grade, how did you- "He skipped three grades" said Ally who just walked in from the elevator. Johnny, Sue, Reed, and Ben all looked shocked. Stevie said "Hey it's not like its unheard of!" Johnny said "Yeah, but I never thought…" Ben said "Okay we know he's a genius can we let it go, it's makin the kid uncomfortable!" They dropped the subject, all but Allen and Ally who desperately needed help with their homework. "Okay Stevie how do find this?" Stevie took the Geometry page from Allen and said "Subtract the 4x" With Stevie's help Ally and Allen got done with their homework in half the time it would have taken them, according to Ally. She got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the elevator. Ben stopped her and said "Where are you going? It's almost dinner time!" Ally said "I'll be right back I gotta go to Mel's and give her ticket! Oh my god they'll be here in two months! Oh that reminds me…hey Uncle Johnny?" Johnny looked up from his motocross magazine he was reading and said "Yeah-WHAM!" Ally had punched him across the table with strong force. Everyone looked at her and Sue said "Allyson what has gotten into to you!" Ally leaped over the table and grabbed Johnny by the collar and hoisted him in the air with just a fist. Stevie looked confused and Allen said "Super Strength just like Uncle Ben." Ally shook him roughly and said "Why didn't you tell me Stevie's mom, your ex girlfriend, was lead singer of my favorite girl group!!" Johnny gasped and said "I…don't…know…was…it…a big…whoa…secret! AAAH!" Ally slung him onto the couch and turned to leave. They heard the elevator opened and close and Stevie said "Dad you okay! Hehehe…" He and Allen were laughing and Sue said "Okay boys enough! Johnny are you alright?" Johnny wiped the corner of his mouth, which had blood and said "I think…that's why I never played with Ally when she was a baby! Damn, my head is pounding!" Sue floated a ice pack toward him and he took it and said "Thanks." Ben laughed and said "My little sweetheart! Ha!"

CHAPTER ELEVEN- SCHOOLYARD FIGHT...DOOM'S RETURN!...AND JP STRANGE!

A month of school past and Ally and her friends were even more excited that the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Stevie had asked Ally and Mel to not tell anyone his mother was he had enough attention as the Human Torch's son. They promised, but Stevie still felt uneasy. He and Allen kept an eye on Tyler Doom as well, watching him at his locker, seeing his rides pick him up, things of that matter. No suspicious activity…yet Allen kept reminding him. Stevie didn't not trust him either and felt an odd feeling every time he would be close to him. Even being in the school with him, made him feel sick to his stomach. Friday was a field day, so they thought they would do some more in investigation on him. On the school lawn Stevie and Allen kept close watch on Tyler and his odd looking friends. One of the boys he hung out with was named Kerry Smith or a.k.a. Sharkskin, as referred by his friends, was a tall skinny boy with a very spiky green Mohawk. Another kid named Josh Hunter a.k.a. Big Muscle was a tall muscular boy with a dark hair and very dark eyes. A girl named Bella King was a short grimy haired girl, who always wore black lace dresses which made her look like an old witch, in Stevie's opinion. Tyler seemed to be popular amongst these people because every so often they would laugh at him. Tyler was not a bad looking boy; he was about Stevie's height and weight. Stevie eyed him suspiciously and no sooner had he looked away Tyler was in front of them. Allen looked up in surprise and Tom Neilson gasped and said "Where'd you come from?!" Tyler laughed silently and said "Shut up Neilson, I'm not over here to talk to you." Allen said "Well who are you here to talk to?" Tyler sighed and said "I've noticed you two have been following me lately" he said pointing at Stevie and Allen "I want to know why, now." His voice had a commanding tone as if he was speaking to lap dogs. Allen said "We don't need to tell you a thing, you're paranoid we haven't been following you." Tyler smiled and said "Oh really, then why did you drop you Biology homework assignment by my locker? Your locker is on the third floor, not the first." Allen stammered and couldn't find the words to say, but Stevie said "He must have dropped it by mistake; Biology class is on the first floor." Tyler smiled and said "Maybe, but I found a note on the back saying "Tyler's next class: U.S. History" can you explain that?" Stevie thought to himself "He's good…he saw right through my lie." Tyler said "You know I would watch myself if I were you two." Allen stood up with clenched fists and said "Oh yeah why's that?" Tyler laughed and said "Oh Richards sit down, your not going to anything with your powers!" Allen said "Oh so you do have powers!? So is Doom your father, uncle, cousin, great grandfather?" Stevie sighed in despair and Tyler said "Oh Richards how are your mother and father both smart, but you aren't?" Allen rushed at him but Stevie and Tom held him back. Tyler laughed "Now come on it's the truth." Stevie said still struggling to contain Allen "Leave now unless you know whats good for you." Tyler raised an eyebrow and said "Why, what is Torch jr. gonna do, burn me?" Stevie let Allen go and rushed toward Tyler. He slammed Tyler with his fist and made him fly into a nearby dumpster where his friends were. Allen shouted "Why didn't you let me do that!?" Stevie said "Sorry…looks like he's not done, and he's bringing his friends…" Sure enough Tyler's friends were walking over with him. Sharkskin was turning a blue green scaly color and Big Muscle was popping his knuckles. Bella was hovering inches of the ground, glowing with acid green energy. Tyler's right fist was surrounded by a black aura. They all prepared to attack, but suddenly an invisible force threw Shark and Muscle back. Then Bella was blasted into a wall by a beam of bluish purple energy. Tyler looked around his fist still glowing and said "JP, you bastard come out!" Stevie and Allen looked around and out of nowhere a tall dark cream colored boy with jet black hair stepped from behind a tree. His eyes were a strange golden brown color and there was a sense of power flowing through him. JP smirked and said "Still got that damned black aura don't you Tyler?" Tyler smiled evilly and said "Yeah, you almost got one too didn't you JP?" JP only smiled and said "No I'm not a totally retard like you and your father, now c'mon no powers on school grounds." Tyler spat "Shut up you don't know anything about my father!" He shot a black blast of energy at JP, but he just waved his hand lazily at it, and it disappeared. Tyler only screamed in anger and said "Don't toy with me!!" JP laughed and said "Calm down, you can't beat me, you never could." Tyler said "Im different from last year!" JP looked at him with wide eyes and said "I can sense no difference…" Tyler fired more blasts at him and JP blocked them all with ease. Several students screamed when one blast went astray and blew up a teacher's car. Now it was a commotion, students ran wild everywhere in fear, screaming. Bella fired acid green lasers from her fingertips and blew up more cars and destroyed more walls. Sharkskin was knocking over street poles, one which fell on a nearby freshman, who was unconscious. Principal Donalson was on a megaphone screaming "No powers on school grounds! Result to comply will result in immediate expulsion!!!-AAAAH!" Muscle threw a car at him and Mrs. Caldwin. They barely dodged it and the car blew out the school wall they were by. Principal Donalson hit his head on the dumpster hard and was unconscious. Mrs. Caldwin screamed "Oh my god, he's not breathing! Someone call an ambulance!!!" Sirens could be heard, screaming surrounded the whole area, the signal went out…Back at the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four had just arrived from a meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D. which was miles away from New York completely. They were tired, and glad it was the weekend. Reed sat down and leaned back and closed his eyes. Johnny put his feet up on the table and began to dose off. Ben simply slumped into his chair and turned on the TV. Sue said "Anybody hungry? I could whip up something really quick?" Reed said tiredly no that's okay Sue you go rest- BRRING! The alarm went off, Johnny sprang up, and so did Reed and Ben. Sue said "What is it now?" Reed said "Let's go team!" They all rushed out the building and into the Fantasticar. Once inside Sue said "Computer bring up the site of the event." A map appeared on all their screens and Ben said "Holy crap that's the school!" Sue said "Oh no I hope the kids aren't involved!!" Within a matter of minutes they were there and landed in the middle of the street. Allen yelled "Yeah take that Josh, you fat ass bastard!" He made three rock spikes and launched them at Muscle. Muscle got hit by two of them and blocked the other one. The Fantastic Four got out and a girl was running past them bleeding. Johnny said "Whoa hey stop! Whats going on here?" She stammered in a breathless voice "Kids with powers attacking…principal…dead…I think…kids hurt…" Sue said "Oh my god! Allen! Stevie!" Allen was hit hard with a tremor caused by Muscle when he punched the ground. Allen flew and hit the street and slid at his father's feet. "Oooh, Im gonna kill him! Oh hey dad!" Sue said "What the hell is going on? Where are Stevie and Ally?" Allen stood up and said "I told you that Tyler kid was no good he started a fight with us!" Ben screamed "Hey Stevie! Ally!" Ally came from behind a car and said "What!?" Ben said "Have you seen Stevie?" Ally said "He's over there dodging that other kid's attacks! Oh my god this is totally gonna ruin the end of the year trip for the seniors! This is all you guys fault!" she added pointing a finger at Allen. Allen took aback to this and said "He started it!" Stevie was dodging Tyler's blasts and landing kicks and punches on him. JP was still dealing with Bella and Sharkskin. He snapped his fingers and an orange bolt of energy flew at Shark, frying him, and leaving him unconscious. Bella threw black energy at him, blasting him backwards. She prepared to attack, and a girl with dirty pink Converses with a large book was sitting under a tree muttering to herself. "I hope this works…" Bella brought down a hand covered in an acid green aura, but was blasted off her feet when a pink blast of energy hit her. Her skin was trembling and she was screaming in pain. Bella hit the ground hard, and JP stood up slowly and walked over to her. Bella was drooling profusely from her mouth and her eyes looked empty and dilated. "Psyche fragmentation?" JP turned to see the girl sitting under the tree smiling. "Hey thanks!" JP waved happily to her. "No problem…" she partly shouted back. Stevie was still fighting Tyler and taking damage. Tyler had punched him and he rolled on the floor, gasping in pain. Tyler huffed and laughed a breathless laugh and said "Well this is your limit…I thought Baby Torch would be a lot better than this." Stevie kneeled and Tyler said "Yes, kneel to me…weakling…oh look your Fantastic Family is here!" he pointed to them. Stevie said "You shut up…or..." Tyler said "Give up, you can't fight anymore." Stevie said "Or I'll kill you!" His eyes were blazing an electric blue and his hair flew up. The blue electric flame surrounded him again and he disappeared. Tyler said "What!!?" SLAM! Stevie kicked him in the air. Tyler spat out blood in pain and gripped his ribs. Stevie was in front of him and began a hundred punch assaults on his body. Tyler gasped in pain; more blood spurted out his mouth. JP stood there and said "Wow he's good…" Stevie slammed Tyler into the ground and his impact left a big crater in the ground. Stevie landed, returned to normal and was breathing heavily. JP thought to himself "That form must use a lot of energy…his body is in just as much pain as Tyler's." Allen yelled "Go Stevie kick his ass!" Sue scolded "Watch your mouth!" Allen smiled and said "Sorry mom…huh…ow…" Allen kneeled over in pain, grabbing his sides. Sue said "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen gave a weak laugh and said "I…guess…they did more damage than…I thought...ouch…" Allen fell over in pain and Reed said "Allen you'll be okay, Ben can you get him the car?" Ben said "Sure now easy Al." Stevie's vision became blurry; his head was spinning…SLAM! Tyler had kicked Stevie in the chest hard. Stevie flew into a car leaving a big dent. Johnny flew over to him and said "Stevie…oh god…Sue he's not breathing!" Sue rushed over and said "Johnny help me carry him, I have to help the other students." Johnny hoisted Stevie over his shoulder and Sue put a force field under his limp body to support it. Tyler yelled "So Fantastic Fuckers going to lick your wounds?" Ben screamed "You better get outta here you little son of a bitch before I slam you into- "Oh come on now Ben don't talk that way." Came a cold voice from the air. The sky turned gray and a man in metal armor, surrounded in a green cloak levitated down from the sky. Reed gasped "Doom!" Tyler smiled and said "Dad you came!" Doom looked at his son with cold gray eyes and said "Yes I sensed you were causing a muck…now what's all this?" He looked around at the scene and said "Tyler did you do all this?" Tyler said "Not only me, but Shark, Muscle, and Bella!" Doom said "Well your darling little friends are incapacitated at the moment, but nice work…" Sue screamed "Oh you would!" Doom was clearly smirking, but you couldn't see it because of the metal armor. "Susan you're looking beautiful as ever…" Sue yelled "Save it!!" She launched an orb of clear blue energy at him, and Doom caught it. "Now Susan we just met is this a way to greet old friends?" He threw it back at her, but Reed stretched to pull Sue out the way. Doom laughed and froze when he saw Johnny. "So it's true…Johnny Storm is a father? Hmm…I didn't even think you were old enough to wipe your own ass let alone have a kid. He must be miserable…" Johnny sat Stevie down carefully and shouted "Flame on!!!" He flew toward Doom, but Reed said "No Johnny don't attack, we can't win here, you got to think about Stevie!!" Johnny stopped in his tracks and flew back toward Stevie. Stevie stirred awake and Johnny supported his head and said "Hey son…take it easy…" Stevie murmured "Dad…I…" Johnny gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry about it, you did great." Tears were welling in his eyes; he didn't want to see him hurting like this. JP turned to Doom and said "Leave Victor unless you want to hear from the Council…" Doom said "Oh the Sorcerer's Surpreme's son? Now I wouldn't want to upset the dear doctor." He pulled Tyler close to him and said "Come Tyler were leaving." Tyler said "Yes father." They both disappeared in a flash of light and they were gone. Stevie said "Dad…" Johnny said "What is it? We'll get you home now." Suddenly a sharp burning pain shot through Stevie's body causing him to yell out. He gripped his sides and screamed even more. What was this? JP eyed him suspiciously and walked over to him. Reed said "Oh no he's gonna…eww..." Stevie vomited all over the sidewalk and JP said "Someone is causing him to feel these pains." Reed said "Who are you?" JP smiled and said "Im JP Strange at you service!" Sue said "Strange…where…no way! You're his son?!" JP pointed to himself and said "Yeah my dad's none other than Doctor Strange himself!"

CHAPTER TWELVE- RECOVERY TIME

Back at the Baxter Building Allen was taken care of and was told to go to bed by his father, while Stevie was in the medical center. He had suffered major energy loss and a sprained arm. Johnny couldn't sit still, he was biting his fingernails frantically. "Calm down matchstick, he'll be alright!" said Ben who was munching on a large bag of chips. Johnny said "This shouldn't have happened…Nicole is gonna kill me!" Johnny slumped over in a seat and looked very tired. Reed said "And to top it all off, Doom is back!" Sue was stirring brownie batter furiously and said "I know…when did he have a kid!? This is too much!" She slammed the bowl down on the counter and put her hand on her head, angry tears welling up her eyes. Reed put a comforting shoulder around her shoulder and said "Don't worry everything will be alright…we just have to take time to recover and we'll be alright." Ally said "I should've stopped them, but I didn't come out until the lower school exploded…I'm sorry, it's my entire fault…" Ben said "It's nobody's fault, the boys just got into a little brawl that's all." Sue said "Yeah the kind that involves super human powers and landing in the medical center!!" A ring suddenly came from the elevator. Sue walked over to the speaker and said "Who is it?" A voice came from the speaker and said "Mrs. Richards a JP is here, he is bringing flowers for Allen and Stevie." Sue said "Oh let him up." The elevator opened and JP was standing with a huge basket of flowers and smiling. "Hey I brought flowers for you guys!" Sue took them and said "Thank you JP, but Allen and Stevie are sleeping right now." JP said "Oh I'm not here to stay I just wanted to drop these off." Sue said "Well at least have something to drink you did help Allen and Stevie." JP smiled and said "Thanks but dad said I should be home, he sounds pretty angry at me! We were on the news!" Suddenly a large flash of golden light shone behind JP. Through the light emerged a tall man with black and gray hair. He was wearing a mystic purple colored suit and looked at JP. "I thought I told you to come home immediately?" JP laughed and said "Dad I had to bring these, I mean those guys totally rocked today!" Dr Strange looked around and saw the Fantastic Four and said "Oh hello Fantastic Four how are you all?" Reed shook his hand said "Hello Stephen we haven't seen you in awhile, how's Clea and Wong?" Dr. Strange said "Oh their both just fine, I was just coming to collect my superhero son, did you see them on the news? I guess you thought it was funny JP?" JP said "Well kinda, but Tyler was terrorizing them and you know how I am…I guessed the magic just sorta flowed out?" Dr Strange said "That may be, but you don't go flying off the handle like that, what if you all were killed?" Sue said "Exactly!" JP smirked and said "By Tyler? Please." Dr Strange scolded "No, by Doom himself! He is not to be taken lightly, as these people know right here." JP was merely looking at his nails and said "I could take em" Dr. Strange grabbed JP by the ear and said "That's it, you're grounded!!" JP said "Ouch dad okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Dr. Strange said "It's too late for that mister!" Another ring came from the elevator. Reed said "Who is it?" The voice came again and said "A Miss Katrina is here, she has also brought flowers." JP raised and eyebrow and said excitedly "Hey that's the girl who saved me from that fat cow Bella!" Reed said "Let her in." Katrina had changed from her clothes she wore at school. She had put on a burgundy sweater and had put her hair in a straight ponytail. Her skirt was plaid and her shoes were fairly new and made a reflection on the polished floor. JP said "Hey!" Katrina said in a nervous voice "Um…I brought these for Stevie…I…um…is he okay?" JP said "Hey you rock; she blasted Bella with a psyche fragmentation blast." Dr. Strange eyed her suspiciously and said "You are psychic, yes?" Katrina nodded slowly and looked around the huge home of the Fantastic Four. Sue took the flowers and said "Thank you, now would everyone like to stay for dinner?" Dr. Strange said "Im afraid JP and I must pass today or Clea would be most upset with me." JP said "Mom's cooking meatloaf…mmm…cant wait tell that digests, still waiting for the last one to." Dr. Strange scolded "You better watch it, or she'll fix you up something you wont like much." JP said "What could be worse than meatloaf?" Dr. Strange grabbed his arm and said "Farewell Fantastic Four, until next time." JP waved "See ya later guys!" They were gone in a flash of light. Sue turned to Katrina and said "Well would you like to stay?" Katrina turned around in surprise and said "Oh know, my aunt is waiting on me, thank you though." She turned to leave and got on the elevator. "Um…goodbye." Sue said "See you later." She left and Sue said "Strange girl…" Reed said "Yes, she seems to be fixated with Stevie, did you notice she only brought flowers for him?" Sue looked up in deep thinking and said "Yes she did say that!" Ben said "Yeah her eyes did keep gazing to see if he was around!" Johnny still sat on the couch with his head in his hands and must have not noticed the company he had only minutes before. Ben said "Oh Matchstick cheer up! Steve is one tough kid, he'll recover in no time!" Johnny merely got up and said "Im gonna go check on him." Johnny went to the medical center and saw Stevie lying in a white medical bed fast asleep. Johnny walked slowly over to him and sat him the chair opposite to him. Johnny dropped his head onto the side of the bed in misery. Johnny whispered "What am I gonna do with you?" Suddenly a hand touched his brown hair and Johnny looked up to see Stevie partly awake. Johnny sighed "Stevie, thank god are you okay?" Stevie said in a strained voice "Yeah I think so, my body still hurts and my head is pounding…" Johnny said "Well go back to sleep…rest up…and Im proud of you for standing up for yourself today." Stevie said hoarsely "Thanks…" He was asleep once more and Johnny gave him a kiss on the forehead and left...Several days later Stevie and Allen were fully recovered and up around again. They were kept a close watch on by the four, and weren't allowed to go out without adult supervision. "What is Doom gonna jump out behind a trashcan and kill us or something?" asked Allen being caught sneaking away to the arcade. Reed said "It's not safe with Doom around and now he knows about you all he could use you all against us." Allen sat down on the couch flustered, and Stevie said reading a book on physics "You know I never knew this place could be this boring…I imagined staying in here all day would be actually not so bad, but this is torture." Sue said "Boys it's for your own good, now help Ben upstairs in the gym, he said he needed some help with something." They walked up to the gym reluctantly and went inside. They found Ben and Johnny inside working out and Allen said "What do guys need help with? We're trying to get back to misery as soon as possible." Ben said sitting down a 200 lbs hand weight, making a large clunking sound "Very funny Al, but could you fellas help me move those training bars over there, they been there a month, Im tired of Sue telling me to pick them up." He pointed to a huge pile of heavy metal training bars and Allen sighed "Great, from solitude to heavy labor…geez." Stevie said "Wish JP was here, he could just make them vanish…" Allen said picking up a large training bar "Yeah did you see JP? He's on a total different level than us!" Stevie said "I feel like he's use to fighting or something…and it seemed he knew Tyler quite well…" Allen said piling up bars along with Stevie "Yeah I know, maybe we can ask him at school." Stevie said "Maybe…but you know…are we allowed to go anymore?" The last part he whispered to Allen, which he laughed. After about an hour they were done and Allen said "Can we go back to solitary confinement now?" Johnny said "Funny, but I think Reed needs some help in the lab…" Allen threw his hands up in desperation and said "Here we go again! Dad probably wants us to help us reconfigure some machine that spins the moon or something." Stevie who was actually excited to go in Uncle Reed's lab said "I've never been in there before." Allen said "Oh it's nothing but a bunch of machines, weird chemicals, and scrap metal piled in corners." Stevie said "Interesting…" Allen said "Yeah he doesn't like people to go in there because he's always doing some weird experiment and sometimes ends up blowing up something." They left the gym and headed another floor and went inside Reed's lab. Well Allen was right about the machines and chemicals, but Stevie saw no scrap metal. Reed came from a very large space telescope and said "Ah, boys yes I need you to help me clean up my office, it's a mess papers are everywhere…Sue keeps telling me to clean it up…it's such a pain…" Allen said "Dad, you have like a million papers in there!" Reed said writing on a clipboard "Just pile them up and I'll go through them later…" He walked back behind the telescope and muttered things to himself. Sparks of orange and blue came from the place he was standing. His shadow showed him bent over a large machine, with a blow torch. Allen said "Well this is gonna take all day…c'mon." They made their way inside Reed's office and Allen was right…Reed had about a million papers everywhere. Allen sighed and said "Well I start on one side, you do the other one." They started and Stevie found it very boring, the only thing that kept it interesting was Allen warping of papers into planes, launching them at Stevie. Stevie zapped several and caused a small fire in the office. Allen put it out and laughed "Well now get torched." Stevie looked partly worried and said "Will he notice the scorch mark?" Allen said "Nah…he'll think it have been from one of his experiments…I'm tired of doing this…wanna go to the arcade?" Stevie said "Yeah, but they've got cameras everywhere." Allen said "I was thinking we could combine our powers to cause a malfunction in the surveillance system." Stevie said "Could work, but there's one problem." Allen said "What?" Stevie sighed and said "Aunt Sue is at the door, invisible listening to everything we just said." The office door opened and Sue turned visible again and said "How did you know I was there?" Stevie said "I could hear you breathing and sense your body heat." Sue looked up in surprise and said "You can sense body heat?" Stevie said "Well sorta, it's just a technique I can do…" Allen said "Is it some weird kung fu thing?" Stevie sighed and said "Al, I don't only know kung fu and yeah it is." Sue said "My invisibility is supposed to mask my body heat…" Stevie said "Well I don't know, maybe it was a lucky guess?" Sue eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…sure…"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- MOM ARRIVES!

Well the month was finally here, when the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Ally couldn't have in a better mood and so was Stevie. Ally and her friend Melodi had prepared all month by listening to old c.d., reading old magazines, and making sure Stevie was close to them as possible. "Do you think you can get us to go on tour with them?" asked Melodi who was flipping through an old _Seventeen_ magazine with them on the cover. Stevie said "Umm… I don't know…" Ally said "You are the best cousin I have ever had!" Stevie said "Thanks…I think I hear my dad calling me…excuse me." He walked out the room, he had lied of course, Johnny was upstairs in Reed's lab helping him with something. Stevie plopped on the couch and Allen said "Girls huh?" Stevie nodded his head and said "You know I don't get why they are so excited, I've seen them about a hundred times." Allen said "Are they bad?" Stevie said "Well, no they're actually quite good, they always sell out every show." Allen said "I dunno, but hey I talked to JP today, he said he only knows Tyler because his dad and Doom are on some magic council." Stevie said "Oh…isn't Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme or something?" Allen said "Yeah S.H.E.I.L.D. elects one every ten years, they deal with the supernatural branch of villains and heroes." Stevie said "How long how has Dr. Strange been in power?" Allen said "Dunno, last time I checked like six or seven." Stevie said "Then he's reign is about to end…who' next in line? JP?" Allen shook his head and said "No…Doom is." Stevie looked positively alarmed and said "But he's evil, how is that possible…" Allen said "I don't know, but I don't know what they're thinking electing Doom as something, they must be crazy." Stevie said "Exactly!" Allen and Stevie both went to the library and read tell dinner. Stevie was reading _Crime and Punishment_, while Allen was reading comics. Dinner came and they both headed back up to the house. The air was filled with smells of baked pork chops and fried potatoes. Johnny and Ben were already sitting at the table. Allen sat down and sniffed the air and said "Hey smells good mom." Sue was standing over the stove stirring green beans and said "Thank you honey." Stevie sat down and Ben said "Hey Steve you excited about your mum comin' to town?" Stevie said "Yeah…if only Ally and her friends would stop asking me for backstage passes…" Ben, Allen, and Johnny laughed and Ben said "I'll get her to lay off, don't worry." Stevie said "Oh its okay, its just Im glad they haven't told everyone who my mom is, its bad enough with the Human Torch as your father, if that gets out I'm done…" Sue turned around and looked at the TV and said "Too late…" Sure enough there was video of footage from the Summer Music Festival where Johnny brought up on the stage and a headliner "Torch's son: Child of the Pretty Kitties lead singer, Nicole! Watch at ten…" Stevie said "Oh man!" Allen said "I wonder who told…" He was looking toward Ally's room where there were loud giggles of girls. Ben yelled "Alyson get out here now!" The giggles stopped and Ally came out the room. "Yeah daddy?' she asked. Ben said "Did you tell anyone other than Melodi that Stevie's mom was Nicole?" Ally looked shocked and said "No I didn't and she definitely didn't!" Stevie said "Well the whole state of New York knows now…I'm gonna get trampled on Monday…" Johnny said "No you won't, I'll make sure…if I have to fly you to school I will." Stevie still didn't feel any better and there came a beep from Ally's cell phone. She read the text message three times over and screamed "Oh I'm gonna kill that little, how did he get this number!" Allen said "What does it say, who's it from?" Ally read it "Did Little Torch see the news? Tyler" Stevie's eyes widened in anger and he slammed his fist down on the table. Lights blew out across the street and all the lights flashed in the Baxter Building. Sue screamed "Stevie!" Stevie came back to earth and said "Huh? Oh sorry!" Allen smacked his fists together and said "Oh he's going down!" Stevie said "No…never mind…I'm glad he told…" Allen said "Why, aren't you gonna get trampled on Monday?" Stevie smiled and said "No…but we know something about Tyler as well…" Allen said "What?" Stevie said "JP…" A flash of golden light appeared in the middle of the living room and JP was standing there, in his coat, frost in his hair. "I was in the neighborhood, when the lights blew out! You guys conducting an experiment?" Allen said "No that was Stevie, but anyway you got any dirt on Tyler? He just- "I know I saw the news down at Times Square, how do you think he found out?" Reed said "More than likely his father…you'll find Doom has things about the most random people." JP sniffed the air and said "Mmm…someone cooking pork chops?" Sue said "Yes would you like to stay for dinner?" JP grabbed his stomach and said "As much as I would like too, my mom's cooking roast…I don't see why she doesn't cook things I actually like to eat…" Sue said "Cooking takes a lot, especially when you're cooking for men and boys." JP scratched his neck and said "Maybe, but that still doesn't stop dad from eating it." Allen said "Anyway do you have something or what?" JP looked up thinking and said "Well not really, Tyler's always been this spoiled little brat who no one's ever liked." Stevie said scathingly "Clearly…" JP said "Well there is this one time where he fried his own hair off, but it grew back…sorry guys but Tyler's always been put away by his father…he just started public school last year." Allen sighed and said "Thanks anyway…" JP said "Well I gotta go before my old man sees that I've sneaked off again, you know he doesn't trust me ever since that whole incident with Tyler at school." Allen said "Trust me we know the feeling." JP bowed goodbye, but his stomach growled very loudly. "You know Mrs. Richards I think I will at least have a pork chop before I go, otherwise I'll starve tonight!"" Sue handed him one wrapped in a napkin and said "Here you go…appreciate your mom's cooking!" she yelled to him before he disappeared again.Stevie looked tired, he didn't feel much like eating anymore, but forced down Aunt Sue's food, just so he wouldn't offend her. After dinner Stevie retired to his room and thought he would lie down for a while, but Ally came to his door shaking with happiness. "You're…mom…is on the phone right now…aaah! I totally talked to her!" Stevie got up and went into the living room, Ally held out a shaking hand for him to take the phone. Stevie said "Hello?" Nicole said "Hey sweetheart, I know you know by now we're coming to town." Stevie sighed and said "Yeah, I knew a long time ago, I figured you wanted to surprise me." She said "Yeah kinda but we've decided to stay at the Baxter Building hotel! Isn't great!?" Stevie choked on his words and said "That's great! When are you coming exactly?" Nicole said "That's the other good news I have to tell you…we're coming tomorrow!" Stevie was out of breath with joy and said "But I thought you all wouldn't be here for at least another two weeks?" She said "I know, but I miss you so much I have to see my boy right now!" Stevie said "That's great mom, I look forward to see you…okay…love you too…see you later." Stevie hung up the phone and Sue said "Well what did she say?" Stevie said "They said that they're gonna coming tomorrow." Ally screamed for minutes, when Ben told her to be quiet. Sue said "And? Where are they going to stay?" Stevie sighed and said "They're gonna, Ally's is about to yell…stay at the hotel here." Everyone covered their ears, but Ally just slumped over on the couch out of breath. Stevie could tell she was screaming on the inside, but he just sat down. Ally said "Oh my god…I think I just had a mild heart attack…I gotta go lie down…my head is spinning…" She stumbled toward her room and plopped on the bed. Stevie leaned his head back and thought of his parents finally seeing each other again…Stevie was up at the crack of dawn, he was much too excited to sleep. His mother would be arriving this afternoon and it seemed too long for Stevie. He hadn't even asked if Johnny was happy about them staying here. Ally was up earlier than him and was going over all things she would ask them. Stevie was sitting at the dining table eating with her and Ally said "Hey Stevie what's your mom's favorite dessert? Because it said in GQ that it was banana cream cake, but that was months ago." Stevie swallowed his piece of sausage he was eating and said "Nah…she doesn't care for bananas too much, its- "Cherry Cheesecake with Vanilla whip cream on the top" said Johnny who was staring at the TV. Stevie swallowed hard and said "Yeah…" Ally said "Ooh I thought it was! I'm gonna get one before they come!" Stevie said "Okay…but I doubt she'll want any..." Ally said "Why?" Stevie said "Because she only likes it- "Homemade by her grandmother's recipe" interrupted Johnny again still watching TV. Ally said "Oh well…" Allen came out his room rubbing his eyes and mumbling "Why's everybody awake so early?" Ally said "Do you realize who's coming today!?" Allen yawned and said "Oh yeah…" He sat down at the table and took some waffles and sausage and began eating. Stevie was still thinking about his mother and father seeing each other again. He was already surprised on how much Johnny remembered two of his mother's favorite things. The whole building and the city was getting ready for the girls arrival. MTV hosted all their past tour events and videos and were giving free tickets to lucky callers on TRL. Afternoon came before they knew it and the city seemed to boom a little faster. The elevator rang and Stevie almost jumped out his seat with excitement. Sue answered it and said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Melodi is here." Sue said "Let her up." Melodi came out the elevator positively beaming with a pink Pretty Kitties t-shirt on. Ally said "What's wrong?" Melodi had to catch her breath and she screamed "They're here!" The two girls screamed in unison and Stevie said "How do you know?" Melodi said "Because silly can't you see the big poster over on Times Square?" Sure enough there was a large poster with the Pretty Kitties on there with the words "The feline revolution is here!" Melodi said "And they're on their way here! They should be here in a matter of minutes, see the big crowd of cars and people coming this way?" They all looked down and there was a huge multitude of cars and people coming their way. They were following a huge pink tour bus with a large cat in a fluffy dress on the side. Stevie's heart almost leapt out his chest and in about several minutes they were in front the Baxter Building. The crowd stopped and Sue said to Stevie "Well aren't you going to meet them?" Stevie didn't hear her at first and looked up and said "What? Oh I'm okay…" He didn't want everyone to think he was a little mama's boy, who sprang up every time his mother arrived. Sue said "Very well then, I guess I get started on lunch, how many am I cooking for…um about fourteen." Ben said "Geez…Suzy I know we can all eat, but that's a bit much don't ya think?" Sue said "I'm inviting them up for lunch of course…Nicole has been one of my best friends since the eighth grade!" Stevie said "I never knew that…" Sue said "Oh yeah Nicole Kingsley was the new girl in town that year…beautiful…all the boys wanted her….all the other girls jealous of her." Stevie smiled and Ben said "Not to mention she had a voice that went into heaven." Sue said "Ah yes…another thing…very talented…another thing girls were envious of…she beat them all at talent shows and auditions for school musicals." Stevie only smiled more and a ring came from the elevator. Ally said "Who is it, oh god let it be them!" The voice came from the elevator and said "Yes Miss Alyson it's them…" She and Melodi screamed very loudly and they both rushed downstairs. Ally called at the door "C'mon Stevie!!!" Stevie said "Oh right…" He followed them downstairs to the hotel and all the halls were crowded with people. Stevie felt that most of these people weren't here to stay at the hotel, mainly to see the girls. Stevie looked around for them and saw they were at the reception desk checking in. There were two large security guards blocking the glass doors of the hotel. Stevie could tell they were about a hundred people trying to get in. Ally and Melodi were too afraid to go up to them so Ally pushed Stevie forward to greet them. Stevie snuck behind his mom and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"" he said cheerfully. Nicole said "Stevie…oh my god Stevie I've missed you so much!" She turned around and hugged him tightly. The girls all said excitedly "Stevie! Look how big you've grown!" Stevie said "Thanks…oh Mr. Mallory can they stay free of charge, if it's no problem?" Mr. Mallory said "Of course Master Storm this is your home." Stevie thanked him and led the girls away from the crowd, toward the elevators. "Oh by the way this Alyson, Uncle Ben's daughter, and her friend Melodi…they are you true number one fans." Both girls were standing there shaking and smiling all the same. Nicole said "Hi how are you all?" They were too nervous to shake their hands so Nicole said "I guess they really are fans!" They went inside of the elevator and rose to the house. Ally and Melodi jumped off the elevator and ran into Ally's room screaming joyously. Stevie got off with all the girls except for his mother who got off last. The moment she got off the sun got very bright and illuminated her as she got off. Allen was sitting on the couch with a fan near him and it blew her hair every direction making her look quite angelic. Allen cut it off and said "Oh sorry." Sue ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Nicky!" she said happily. "Suzy!" she responded in the same joyous tone. "It's been so long!" said Sue bringing her into the living room. Ben got up and hugged her and said "Well I'll be if it aint Nicky, haven't seen you in a long time!" Nicole said "Oh Ben, I've missed you all so much!" Reed got up and said "Hello Nicole, it's been awhile." Nicole said "Yeah Reed how've you been, still kicking everyone's butt at those science fairs?" Reed smiled and said "Well no…" Stevie said "Mom this Allen- "I know who he is, haven't seen you since you a baby, you and Stevie have gotten so big, it's not even funny!" Nicole turned around and saw Johnny standing in the hallway and Stevie said "Oh dad look mom and the girls are here!" Johnny said "Oh yes hello ladies." They all giggled and called back "Hi…" Johnny said "Nicole." Nicole said "Johnny…you still flying around here on fire?" Johnny laughed and said "Yeah…you still on world tour?" Stevie said "Okay how bout we eat, Aunt Sue's cooked this huge meal can't let it go to waste!" They all sat down and Allen asked "So Miss Nicole you been on tour long?" Nicole said "No, we've only been on tour- "Six months and seventeen days" interrupted Melodi and Ally together. They ate and the girls recounted about their tour so far. Once they were finished Sue asked "Well what are you girls gonna do now? It's almost sundown." Ashley, one of the girls, said "Well we have a gig at the 40/40 club tonight just support the tour." Nicole said "We're giving away free tickets to lucky people there at a raffle." Mel sighed "If only were 18, wait we are Ally!" Ally said "Ooh what song are you guys gonna perform?" Nicole said "I was thinking "The Party's Just Begun" but as we're a group it all depends on them." Kearny, another girl, said "That's perfect for the beginning of the tour!" They decided to do that song and Ashley said "I want to go shopping…it's time to let New York we're here!" Stevie said "I think they already know that…" Nicole said "Exactly, we'll never get those crowds…" Jess, another girl, said "Yeah we should practice anyway…the club opens at ten." Hannah, another girl, said "What are we gonna do with Drew and Marili?" Mel screamed and said "Drew Parker and Marili Cortez are here too?" Nicole said "Yes they are in the hotel; I think Drew is practicing with Marili across the street at that dance studio?" Ally blushed and Mel said "Ally totally loves Drew…" Ben said "That boy who is always on the Pepsi commercials?" Ally said "Yeah that's him…" Mel said "Both of them are totally new though…are they you guys' opening act?" Nicole said "Yes." Stevie said "I remember Drew, he's got powers too doesn't he?" Ally said "He does?" Stevie said "As I recall, I think its pyrokinesis…yeah it is he always said his hero was the Human Torch…his dream was to be covered in fire…" Johnny said "Oh really?" Ally said "He's across the street?" Nicole said "He should be…oh that reminds me Stevie he said he wants to talk to you…since you saved him on his homework so many times." Mel said "He's a year older than us though he just graduated." Ben said "Well there's no chance you're going out with him Ally!" Ally blushed and yelled "I never said I did! Oh my god dad!" She rushed away from the table and ran into her room. Mel said "Oh honey wait!" Ben said "What I say?!" Nicole sighed and said "Men…so tactless…" Sue said "Totally…" All the girls nodded there heads in agreement as well. Allen said "What did he say?" Stevie hunched his shoulders at Allen and Johnny said "Women…too complicated…" Nicole was about to open her mouth to say something but Sue said "Well girls how bout we go shopping, I could make us invisible!" Nicole said "That would good…" All the women left, Ally and Melodi left as well. Nicole called at the elevator "Stevie hey how bout you come with me for awhile?" Stevie said "Shopping? Umm…" Nicole laughed and said "Understandable…talk to you later sweetie." She left and Allen said "Wow she's really pretty…hey Stevie anybody ever tell you you've got your- "Mother's eyes, yeah I know" said Stevie. Johnny said "He's got my everything else!" Stevie said "Yeah…" Allen said "You know Uncle Johnny…why did you ever break up with- "Hey how about we all go out for ice cream!" said Reed getting up and taking his coat. Stevie said "Good idea…" He got up and went to get his jacket but suddenly a cool feeling shot through his head. Stevie could feel his world going black…he was floating…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE DREAM

"Where am I?" Stevie asked. He was inside a room that was very dark with dark windows. It was raining outside and Stevie looked out the window and saw nothing but thick dark fog. Stevie decided to leave the room and try to find his way out this place. He was walking down a long hallway with stone walls and torches illuminating the path. Stevie could hear laughter in the distance. He decided to follow it and it only lead him to another hallway. But this time it was a huge oak door at the end. Stevie went in reluctantly, and saw Doom and Tyler kneeling in what looked like an alter. They were both muttering strange words and Stevie decided to get a little closer. He crept behind a very old statue of a man in a suit. "Lord our bodies are yours to command, we are you humble servants…" said Doom. Tyler sighed and said "Father why do we keep doing this?" Doom turned on him and said scathingly "Because Apocalypse will arrive soon and we must be ready, especially you if you want to receive the mark…" Tyler said "How powerful is this mark anyway? I mean I heard it only- "Quiet boy! You know nothing of the power the mark possesses! Or do you know the power he possesses as well! He could give you powers I could never give you!" Tyler said "Yes father…" Stevie was trying to process what he had just heard. "What mark are they talking about?" he thought to himself. Suddenly Doom turned to the statue where Stevie was standing and raised a hand to fire a beam of electricity. Stevie prepared to block it but he remained in tact after the statue exploded. Doom said "We are not alone…" Search robots went out and shone infrared light everywhere. Stevie said "Oh no, I gotta get outta here!" He ran as fast as he could and tried to find a way out. He ran for several minutes and found all exits blocked. "Damn it! What now!?" he screamed. "Stevie…Stevie…wake up!" Stevie turned around and said "Huh? Who is calling me, is-WHOA!" Stevie felt like he was being sucked through a vacuum and then he his something hard…FLASH! There was flash of blue light that surrounded Stevie's body lying on the floor. Everyone backed away and once it was gone they stood over him. Johnny said "Stevie…Stevie…" Stevie opened his eyes and found himself back in the Baxter Building. Everyone was standing over him and Reed said, as he sat up "Are you okay?" Stevie felt his forehead and said "What happened to me?" Allen said "You fainted! It was so weird, it was like you weren't even here! We tried everything…we thought you were dead, but Dad said you had a strong pulse." Stevie said "I…was…never mind." Ben said "Maybe you should go sleep for awhile…" Stevie said "No seriously I'm fine…yes Dad I'm okay...seriously let's go." Johnny said "Stevie its nine o'clock…everybody is about to go to the 40/40 club…you've been out for hours." Stevie could see the nightlife of New York starting to boom and head in different directions. Johnny said "But I'm not going! I'm gonna stay here with you." Stevie said "No dad, go! I'm fine seriously!" Johnny said "Are you sure…" Stevie said "Yes dad, go! Have a good time!" Reed, Johnny, and Ben all left on the elevator, not before Johnny gave Stevie a hug and feeling his head and saying "I could stay you know…" Stevie was about to open his mouth, but Johnny said "Fine I'll go, but you know my number okay, I'll fly right over." Allen said "Do you mean that literally?" Johnny said "They don't call me the Human Torch for nothing!" They left and once Stevie knew they were really gone he said "Allen I got to tell you something." He told him all about the weird vision he had of Doom and Tyler. "I think I was in Tyler's house…" said Stevie sitting on the couch. Allen was eating a red Popsicle and said "Seems so, and you said they were talking about Apocalypse?" Stevie said "Yeah you know who he is?" Allen almost choked on the Popsicle and gasped "Do I know! Everyone with powers knows who Apocalypse is!" Stevie said "Oh what is he like some god to mutants or something?" Allen said "Well no not to the good guys like us…but there are some who follow a sort of cult with him and worship him." Stevie said "Sounds like what Doom was doing…anyway what's the big deal about him anyway?" Allen said "Well I don't know much about him…but they say he's the very first mutant ever. He's over five thousand years old." Stevie said "Damn…what are his powers?" Allen said "I think his power is power…he's got about every power in the book…telekinesis, shape shifting, energy blasts, you name it, he's probably got it." Stevie said "So he's probably pretty hard to beat huh?" Allen said "Yeah, but he hasn't been seen for over ten years, the last time people fought him was in the Great Genoshian War." Stevie said "A war? Were we born?" Allen said "Yeah but I think we were only like two or one, all I know is it lasted for about two years and everyone fought in it." Stevie said "Like who?" Allen said "Well the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Spider-man, Doctor Strange, and whole bunch others!" Stevie said "Hmm…a lot of man power for one guy." Allen said "Oh he had about every baddy on his team too, not to mention the people of Genosha who were weird cultist mutants who worshiped him." Stevie said "Genosha…Genosha…isn't that a prison island for mutants?" Allen shook his head and said "Some of the most dangerous mutants are in that place." Stevie said "I wonder why Doom and Tyler are trying to contact him?" Allen said "Whatever it is, they're probably up to no good…you think we should tell the grown ups?" Stevie said "No, I don't want them worrying about me, it was probably just a bad dream…" Allen said "That's weird having a dream about Apocalypse and you didn't know anything about him." Stevie said "Yeah…well anyway the house is all ours, what should we do?" Allen said "Well I don't know about you, but I want to see your mom perform!" Stevie said "Yeah well we would never get in…how about we go walk around?" Allen said "Yeah, you wanna catch the subway to JP's house?" Stevie said "I've never been there…have you?" Allen said "No, but I know where it is…the Sanctum Sanctorum is located in Greenwich Village, we could take the subway there…" "Or I could just teleport you all there" said a voice from the elevator. Stevie and Allen saw JP standing there covered in freshly fallen frost. He shivered and said "Hey Stevie where's your dad? You think he could dry me off?" Stevie said "He's gone, but hey what are you doing here?" JP walked over to them and said "Well I was in the neighborhood, trying to see if I could get some autographs from your mom, but they're performing at the 40/40 club tonight…the streets are packed!" Allen said "We know…" JP said "Oh god it's frezzing…no choice then…" JP pressed his palms onto his chest and a orange warming light surrounded him. He was dry and there were small red patches on his cheeks. He sat down in a chair and said "So what are you guys up too?" Stevie and Allen told him about his vision and after they finished JP said "Hey Stevie you said you felt like you were separated from your body right?" Stevie said "Yeah, why?" JP said "Did you feel anything before you blacked out, like a cooling sensation?" Stevie looked surprised and said "Yeah!" JP said "Hmm…I think…you…astral projected." Stevie said "Like leaving your body as a spirit?" JP said "When you astral project, your not a spirit, only your mental conciousness floating around." Allen said "Wow you know a lot about that sort of stuff don't you JP?" JP smiled and said "Yeah I guess, but that's one of the things I havent perfected yet…I can only get my left hand and right leg to project…I'm surprised Stevie did his whole body!" Stevie said "Trust me, it's wasent on purpose…" JP said "Yeah, well that's what happens sometimes…you find you'll have these strange feats of power." They sat there and talked and JP said after several minutes "Hey you guys wanna go see if we can get in 40/40?" Allen said "How are we gonna do that?" JP said "Well with my spell and your reality warping powers maybe would could cast an illusion to make it look like were eigthteen." Stevie said "That could work!" Allen said "Sorry I can't use my powers on human flesh…" Stevie said "Why not?" Allen said "Because I don't know how to make it turn back…it could cause ugly effects…I tried it once…didn't go so well…" JP said "It's understandable…" Stevie said "Well what now?" JP said "Well we coul- Suddenly a loud ring came from the elevator. Allen said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Katrina is here…" Allen said "Let her up…" Katrina came up in her pink pea coat and Argle sweater. She had on a plaid grey and pink wool skirt and grey stockings. Her shoes were pink patent leather slip ons that shone brightly on the waxed floor. Stevie said "Hey Katrina!" Katrina looked up surprisingly and blushed deeply. JP said "Well come on get warm!" Katrina said "Thanks…um…I heard your mom was in town so I decided to…um…see if you were doing anything…and um…since she was out…" Allen said "We're not doing anything…your welcome to stay!" Katrina sat down and said "Thank you…" Allen said "I'm gonna make some cocoa, anybody want some?" JP said "That sounds perfect…" Stevie said "Yeah, I would." Katrina said "If its not too much trouble…" Allen said "Of course not… JP said "Hey Katrina, can you astral project?" Katrina said "No, I can't, but I can project the thoughts of others…it's called thought casting…most people think it's thought projection, but it's not…I can't create things from my thoughts." JP said "Neither can I…so what do you all wanna do? My parents think I'm in my room sleeping…I am so good at that Sleeping Clone spell!" Allen said "Well it's eleven right now…they'll back at one…we got two hours to kill." JP said "Let's go to that new teen club in Soho." Stevie said "Anywhere, I'm so bored…" They all got on their coats and headed out. In the lobby before they got off the elevator, Allen closed it. "If Ernie sees us he'll call our parents!" JP smirked and said "I'll handle him…lets go." They got off and walked toward the door. Ernie the doorman was standing on the side greeting people and holding the door open. He saw Allen and Stevie and said "Where are we going? Did your parents give you permission to go out?" Allen said "Well…erm…" JP stepped in front of him and said "_Illusions casts from near and far, come to me from the stars, Images of Ikonn appear now and bring the spell of confusion down!" _Ernie's eyes grew dull and said "Oh…I have to go use the bathroom…" Ernie went into the women's bathroom and suddenly there was a scream. JP said "Lets go!" They all ran outside and across the street, watching for cars. Once they were across the street they all laughed and Allen said "That was totally awsome!" Katrina said breathless "Good spell!" Stevie said "Yeah what she said!" Katrina blushed furiously and they all made their way to their destination. They had to take the subway to get to Soho and once there, they walked to the new teen club called "The Dancing Bird" Stevie said "Wow this place is bright…" Allen stepped forward and the bouncer said "No kids allowed tonight…Pretty Kitties performing tonight." Stevie said "No…their at the 40/40 club…aren't they?" The bouncer said "The party moved here…no kids allowed." Allen said "We gotta go…" Stevie said "Why?" Allen pointed over at the sidewalk. Johnny was standing there on his cell phone. Allen said "I hope he's not calling…you don't think…" Stevie said "Oh god we gotta go!" JP said "Well I can teleport us halfway…" Stevie said "Hurry, lets go in that ally!" They all ran into the nearby ally and Allen tripped. "Ouch damnit!" Johnny turned around and JP hissed "_Vapors of Valtorr! Obscure!" _A thick fog obscured the ally and Allen. Allen rose an ran into the ally and grabbed onto JP's arm. They were gone in a flash of golden light. Johnny hadn't appeared a moment later they were gone. They landed hard on a grassy patch and Stevie said "I see the Baxter Building! JP one more time!" JP surrounded them in a golden flash again and this time they landed hard on the waxy floor of the house. JP said "Oh god, either that's a meteor about to hit this place or that's one fast fireball!" Stevie said "It's dad, he must have flown here, you guys gotta go!" JP and Katrina ran into the bathroom and there was a flash of golden light and they were gone. Allen and Stevie quickly threw there coats in their rooms and quickly sat down. Allen turned on the TV and they saw Johnny's body land on the balcony. Stevie did his best to try to calm his beating heart and advised Allen to do the same. Stevie said "Allen…the mugs!" Allen saw Johnny bending down to tie his shoe and used this as a chance to grab the mugs and hide them under the couch. Johnny came in and said "Hey everything okay boys?" Stevie said "Yeah…how was the party?" Johnny said "Didn't pay attention much…gosh I'm tired…you know the funny thing is I thought I saw you guys out tonight…but I guess I was just tired." Allen said "Maybe…well good night." He went to his room. Johnny sat down on the couch and Allen motioned to Stevie "Get the mugs." Stevie mouthed "Okay." Johnny yawned loudly and said "Hey Stevie you happy your mom's here?" Stevie said "Yeah…I mean…is it alright her staying here?" Johnny said "Yeah…of course…I havent seen her in a long time." Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Dad…can you tell me…never mind." Johnny said "What is it? Tell me." Stevie looked down and said "Never mind…" Johnny eyed him suspeciously and said "Alright…well I'm going to bed…g'night…" Stevie said "Dad…um…love you." He said "Love you too." Johnny went inside his room and closed the door. Stevie was looking at his fists and said "Dad…do you not love mom anymore?"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- FAMILY BONDS

The next day Nicole wanted to spend with Stevie. Stevie was ready and told everyone he'll see them later. Allen said "Hey Stevie can you pick me up a new charger for my phone…my other one broke." Stevie said "Sure…" Allen said "Cool I'll pay you back." Nicole was sitting talking to Sue and she saw Stevie. "Ready honey?" Stevie said "Yeah…" Ally was sitting on the couch writing in her notebook. She was still not talking to her father for the incident that happened the night before. Nicole went over to her and said "Honey, do you wanna meet Drew?" Ally blushed and said "Oh I'm okay…" Nicole said "Okay, because Marili is out, he needs a dance partner to help work on his song." Ally looked up and said "He does?" Nicole grinned and said "Yeah…and I told him I know someone perfect for the job…my number one fan…" Ally said "Where is he?" Nicole and Sue laughed and said "He's downstairs in the ballroom…better hurry." Ally literaly ran out of the house and Reed said "I thought Ben said he didn't want Ally seeing that boy?" Sue said "Shutup Reed! It's a secret!" Johnny said "Whats so secret about it?" Sue said "You men will never understand! Ben totally embarrassed her last night! Everyone could see that Ally really likes that boy, and just to throw her feelings out there was quite embarrassing." Reed looked puzzled and looked toward Johnny for help. "Your guess is as good as mine" he said watching the X-Games. "Well come on sweetie, lets go." Stevie left with his mother and Nicole turned around and said "Johnny are you coming?" Johnny looked up in surprise and said "I thought this was you and Stevie's day?" Nicole sighed and said "I said it was quality time for Stevie…I didn't only mean me…but you can stay if you want." Sue motioned to Johnny in an angry look "Get up and go!" Johnny sighed and said "Fine…let me get my coat…" They left and Stevie was much happy that his parents were together…with him of course!...or maybe not…Stevie and his parents didn't return home tell dinner and Stevie felt he had the time of his life. Johnny and Nicole were actually talking and not arguing. They laughed and joked with each other, and Stevie couldn't have been happier. Sue said "After dinner we're gonna head to that carnival in Central Park." Allen said "Good I'm tired of hanging around here…and not to mention school is in two days!" Stevie said "Thank god Christmas vaction is almost here…" Ally came up and looked positively illuminated. Sue said "Well how was is sweetie? Was he nice?" Ally could only smile and she ran into her room and jumped on the bed. Nicole and Sue giggled and said "Well I guess she enjoyed herself!" Stevie said "Oh that's right here Al, your charger." He handed it to him and Allen said "Thanks…hey Stevie you get your Biology paper done yet?" Stevie said "I finished weeks ago…why are you looking at me like that?" Allen said gaping at him "Because, that paper's eigthteen pages long!" Stevie said "JP got finished before me…" Allen fell out on the floor and said "What is up with you guys? Where's the Brain Booster you've been taking?!" Stevie said "It's really easy once you do all those Punnet Squares, that's about five pages right there." Allen said "Do I look like I know how to do that stuff?" Stevie said "Well maybe if you wouldn't sleep all the time…I even gave you the notes you missed!" Allen said "Notes…I havent seen those things since the seventh grade…" Stevie said "Well I guess I could help you with it, but I'm only doing one square!" Allen said "That's all I need, it's not like Mr. Jefferson is going to check them anyway." Stevie sat down and began reading his book and Allen went in his room to get started on his paper. Ben came up from the the bar and said "Hey guys…there's some report on TV about a oil rig that exploded." Sue said "What's so special about that?" Ben said "Well because there were no survivors, the fire department wasn't called, nor the national guard and more importantly…" Sue said "Us…but what about the heroes? Couldn't they have done something?" Ben shook his huge rock head and said "No…no one was called tell it was over." Sue said "But…that doesn't make sense…didn't someone see the fire?" Ben said "No…they think it was caused by a mutant…someone with enough power to shield the attention to people." Sue said "That's very odd…" Ben said "The thing is still on fire too…" Sue said "Well we might as check it out…c'mon Johnny you and Ben get over there." Johnny said "I just got home!" Sue said "Oh come on! See what you guys can recover!" Ben said "There's no need…S.H.I.E.L.D. is already over there." Sue said "They've called them in? This must be serious…" Stevie said "What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sue said "It's government program that deals with mutants, superhumans, and alien species." Stevie said "Is that who you guys work for?" Nicole said "All teams and heroes have to register there…it's a place where we meet if there is ever any real danger." Stevie thought about the Genoshian War and was about to say something, but from downstairs made a loud explosion. Reed appeared from behind a wall panel, smoke billowing from behind him. He was coughing and his lab coat and face were ashen gray. Allen flung open his door and had a freshly made dagger in his hand. "Where are they!" Sue said rushing over to Reed "It's only your dad don't worry!" Reed coughed more and said "Small nuclear explosion…nothing to worry!" Sue made a forcefield over the wall panel to trap the rest of the smoke and said "Yeah sure…what were you doing down there!" Reed dusted off his lab coat and said "I was trying to create a small energy source to give extra power to to the Fantasticar." Sue said "What do we need that for! It's got plenty of power!" Reed said "No we need this for a mission…we got to go see them…" Sue said "The Inhumans? Why?" Ben said "Oh no I'm not going if Lockjaw is involved, no way!" Reed said "They have information we need…we need to talk to Karnak." Sue said "Why can't we just get them on the satalite communicator?" Reed said "I've been trying to get a signal, but I think the energy coils are low on power…" Nicole sighed and said "Oh let me see it…" Reed said "Oh I almost forgot! Nicole could you give it a superboost?" Nicole said "Of course…" Reed said "Great now just come with me…" They went downstairs and soon sparks could be seen from the wall panel. Stevie began thinking about the vision and thought he would call JP and ask him if he knew anymore about astral projection. Suddenly Reed called his name and said "Stevie could you come down here please…also Ben, Johnny, Sue and Allen." They went downstairs in Reed's lab. He and Nicole were standing next to a what looked like a giant computer. Reed said "Good, now we need a little more power…not only are the energy coils damaged, but the signal converter is out of place, cracked and a part has broken off." Allen said "Sounds like a lot…what should we do?" Reed said "Well Nicole has given it a great boost, but we can't get a signal until the converter is put back in place and fixed." Allen said "Where is it?" Reed pointed to a seventeen foot tall metal cylinder which had a large crack in the middle. "Okay Ben move that over here please." Ben moved the large cylinder into a large socket in the floor. "Johnny weld that crack… and Sue could you rearrange those internal circuits, be careful, they could cause a entire blackout if not put back carefully." Sue made a small compact forcefield and inserted into the crack. She rearranged several wires which took about five minutes. Light flooded the cylinder and Reed said "Johnny…" Johnny said "Flame on!" He flew upward to the crack and sent a sharp blast of fire at the crack. The metal melted together and cooled instantly leaving no gaps in it. Reed said "Now Allen fix that part on the side of the machine…you should be able to see where it broke off." Allen reconnected the piece with a flash of light and said "Now what?" Reed said "We need those connection cables removed exactly at the same time…Stevie you are the fastest can you do that?" Stevie said "I think so…where are they?" Reed pointed up to high balcony and said "Just take the stairs up there…also hurry we already patched…they have to be removed immediately." Allen said "He'll never get there taking the stairs!" Stevie said "No problem…" Stevie was gone in an instant and they all looked around to see where he was. Allen shouted "On the walls!" Sure enough Stevie was sprinting on the walls as if there was no gravity. Stevie landed on the balcony and grabbed both cables. He pulled them both apart at the same time and flipped down from the balcony. Allen said "Whoa!" as he landed on his feet. Stevie handed the cables to Reed and said "Here you go?" Reed said "Thank you everyone…now if Stevie and Allen could you both could both go back upstairs…please." Allen said "Well yeah help you anytime dad! Just don't tell us anything!" They both left and went back upstairs…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE FEELINGS THAT NEVER LEFT.

Several days later it was the night before the concert and they all had planned to attend the carnival after they went for dinner. They all ate at a resturant not far from Central Park and once dinner was finished they headed back toward the Baxter Building where the carnival would be held. Once there Stevie and Allen tried to ride every ride as much as possible. They got of the Tornado and Stevie felt his head spinning. Allen stumbled toward his mother and said "We're gonna go get on the Ferris wheel now…whoa!" Allen fell on the bench and laughed. Sue said "Alright take it easy…" He and Stevie walked over there and saw there was a long line waiting to get on. "Damn this is gonna take forever!" hissed Allen. Stevie's shoulder was suddenly tapped and he turned around to see JP and Katrina standing there. "Hiya guys!" grinned JP. Stevie said "Hey JP, Katrina!" Katrina blushed and Allen said "Hey…when you'd guys get here?" JP said "Just a moment ago…we saw you guys on the Tornado…we went over there but you were gone." Stevie said "I'm not riding that for a while!" JP said "Understandable…a boy just threw up…yuck…it's a mess over there." They all got on the Ferris wheel and Stevie enjoyed having a bird's eye view of the city. JP was shooting small blue sparks into the night air, and causing them to explode into funny shapes and words. One said "I'm a dumbass- Tyler" or "My father is a human paperclip-Tyler" Allen, Stevie, and Katrina laughed and after several sparks and rounds they got off. JP and Katrina said they catch up with them later and Allen and Stevie walked back toward the group was. Stevie had almost forgot that his father went back inside to go to bed, but now his mother was gone. "Where's mom?" he asked looking around. Sue said munching on cotton candy "I think she went upstairs to freshen up…" Stevie said "Oh…"Nicole got of the elevator and walked inside the house. She only had to use the bathroom and make it back outside. She soon stopped her walk because she could hear the sink running and she quickly turned back to the elevator. She forgot Johnny was up here how could she be so stupid!? Soon as she had her finger on the elevator door open the bathroom door came open. "Nicole?" said Johnny. Nicole cursed herself silently and turned around putting on a fake smile. "I just needed to use the bathroom…sorry…I'm just gonna go downstairs…" She turned back around, but Johnny said "You know Stevie's really happy you're here…" Nicole said still facing the elevator "Oh really…that's good…c'mon…" she whispered to the elevator. For some strange reason it wouldn't open, and Johnny moved a little closer toward her. "You know…I had a lot of fun today…with you." Nicole said "Oh did you…well that's good…c'mon on stupid thing!" she said pushing the button several times. Johnny was feet away from her and said "You know I havent been able to talk to you since you got here…you wanna sit down?" Nicole said "We're talking now…I'm okay…" She was lying of course she wanted to talk to him too. Johnny moved toward her and he was right behind her. Nicole could feel his above average body heat and could smell a mixture of soap and mouthwash. Johnny said "Just talk to me…" Nicole felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around. "What do you want Johnny? Do you want me to say sorry for not making it work for Stevie? Do you want me run back into your arms? What do you want from me?" Johnny said "I want to talk to you…I want us to be like we were…I want- "No Johnny we can't! We promised Stevie a long time ago- "Stevie is old enough now-"The point is Johnny…we can't…we just…oh god…why did I come up here…why did I have to see you?! Why can't I just let you go?!" Johnny said "Because you…love me and I…love you too." Tears were streaming down her face now, and Johnny held it up. "Don't cry…it'll mess up your beautiful eyes…" Nicole said "Johnny stop…your only making it harder…stop…" Johnny said "No…I won't let you run from me this time…" Nicole said "Please…" Johnny moved her face toward his…she could see those dazzling blue eyes she'd longed for so long. She could practically taste the smell of mouthwash on his breath…Johnny was much too close.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- CAUGHT IN THE ACT!

Stevie made his way back to the Baxter Building, eager to find his mother. Once on the elevator Stevie pushed the button to the hotel part of building. He got off and asked Mr. Mallory at the check in desk had she returned to her room. "She hasen't came here." He said dusting off a lamp. Stevie said thank you and couldn't think of anyplace else but...Stevie rushed up to the house and the elevator seemed to take forever. Johnny and Nicole immediately broke away from each other and stood frozen. Stevie got off silently and went inside the house. "There probably not even up here…well guess I'll go to bed…" he thought to himself walking toward his room. Stevie was nearly there when he stopped. He turned around slowly and saw his mother and father standing there. He screamed and so did they. "Whoa…I didn't know anybody was here…why are you two up here? Alone? The lights dimmed?And dad…um you only have a towel on…" Johnny stammered and Nicole sighed and said "I was coming to use the bathroom…and I just ran into your father that's all." Stevie eyed them supiciously and said "Oh…why are you eyes red? Have you been crying?" Nicole quickly said "No! I think it's this New York air…making my eyes water…" Stevie said "Oh…hey wait a minute…then why do you smell like dad's fancy bodywash!?" Johnny and Nicole merely stared at each other and Stevie broke into a wide grin. "You weren't…I mean not that it's my business…well it kinda is…but if…I mean…um goodnight." Stevie waved to them and made it toward his room. Johnny and Nicole sighed in relief, but suddenly Stevie was in front of them. He sniffed the air firmly and said "Uh huh…thought so…well goodnight!" This time he was gone for good and Nicole shouted at him "You know…you're too smart for your own good!" Stevie laughed and went inside.The day of the concert was a hectic and fast blur. More than once Stevie caught his parents together and Sue even caught them kissing. "Well it's perfectly normal that they still have feelings for each other, I mean they were high school sweethearts and still lover each other even after they split" she said pouring her a cup of coffee "I mean Johnny was devestated after they split…he's never found another girl who he loved as much as Nicole." Ben said "Aww…matchstick is finally growing up…" Sue said "Well they had Stevie at a young age…they were such in a rush to be together…" Ben said "We all had kids at an early age…I guess we was too afraid that if we were to be killed, we would have no one's to carry on our names!" Sue said "True…but I think maybe if we could have waited…but I guess things just happen that way…Allen is the best thing I've ever accomplished in my life…and if something were to happen to him…I don't know what I'd do." Ben said "Nuthin is gonna happen to him! This kids around here are tough!" Sue smiled and said "Yeah I guess they are…but I still don't want them fighting…it's too dangerous." Ben said "Maybe if we could train em' up…there not kids anymore ya know! Ally's gonna graduate this year, how do ya think I feel?" Sue said "Ben Ally is gonna be alright…she's is going to be very successful in her life…" Ben said "Yeah if only she could get off the phone for a hour!" Sue said "You know teenage girls…always looking for the latest news!" Ben said "Yeah…I haven't seen her lately…hope she not still upset over that Drew kid…" Sue said sipping coffee "Haven't seen her either…maybe she and Melodi are getting ready for the concert?" Sue was lying of course, she knew Ally was practicing with Drew in the ballroom. Reed came up from the lab and sat down and poured himself some coffee. "Come up with anything honey?" asked Sue handing him the cream. Reed said spooning sugar into his coffee "Nothing…it's like Black Bolt and the Inhumans aren't responding or something…I hope everything is alright." Sue said "I'm sure it is…maybe they just not in?" Reed said "Maybe…anyway whens the concert?" Sue said "It starts at eight…the girls are all practicing at a studio downtown." Reed said "Where's Stevie and Allen?" Sue said "I think they went with Johnny to the studio to watch the girls practice." Ben said "I'm sure that's not what Johnny's there for!" Reed said "Yes him and Nicole have been awfully close lately." Sue said "That's because they're trying to make it work again." Reed gulped a enormous amount of hot coffee and said "That's great!" Sue said "Yes now that Stevie's older…and because they very much still love each other." Ben said "Yeah our little boy is all grown up…sniff…haha!" Six came before anybody knew it and Stevie, Allen, and Johnny came back to house. Sue said "Well…how was it?" Allen said "They were really good…I think this is gonna be a good concert mom." Sue said "Well good…now you boys go get cleaned up and get ready." Ally came off the elevator and ran toward her room. They heard her go into her bathroom and turn on the shower. Sue said "She must have lost track of the time…" Ben said "Doing what?" Allen opened his mouth and Stevie quickly covered it and said "Who knows?" Allen said "Oh I get it!" Ben said "Get what? Am I missin somethin here?" Johnny said "Oh Ben…our lovable pet rock…don't worry about it okay?" Ben said "Shutup or this pet rock is gonna squish him a human matchstick!" Johnny only went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stevie and Allen went into their bathrooms and did the same. Stevie let the hot water run over him for a minute and leaned back his head. He was floating…he was nothing but air…suddenly Stevie remembered what he had to do and looked around him in shock. Every particle of water was suspended in midair around him. Stevie said "Did I do that?" The water immediately started running again as this mere thought. Stevie said "Weird…" He washed throughly and got out. Stevie dressed in a matter of minutes and was outside waiting with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Sue said "Well Stevie you look handsome!" Ben said "Nice threads kid…" Stevie smiled and said "Thanks…" Allen and Johnny came out and Sue complimented Allen as well. Ben said "Johnny you're dressed up just to go to a concert!?" Johnny said "I'm not going, Nicole and I have a date after the concert." Stevie beamed and Johnny smiled and rubbed his head. Allen said "Well we better get going…it's already a quarter past six…if we ever want to get past that crowd." Allen pointed out the window where streams of cars were headed toward Times Square. Johnny said "Right…hey Ally c'mon!" Ally yelled from her room "Coming!" Allen said "Hey Stevie…is your mom like Hawaiian or something?" Stevie said "Her mom is partly, but her father is Spanish and her dad is Native American and caucasian." Allen said "So what does that make you?" Sue said "Allen that's rude!" Stevie laughed and said "Well I'm all those things!" Allen said "That's a lot of things…" Stevie said "I like it…I'm different." Ally came out and said "I'm ready." They all gaped at her. She looked beautiful, She had on a pink dress with the bottom fluffy with lace. Her hair was down, looked like silk and her earings were small pink diamond flowers. Ben said "Ally…you look…" She laughed and said "I know right! C'mon lets go!" They all left and Sue told them to be careful…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- SEE YOU LATER...STEVIE.

The next day after the concert the city had partly quieted down. The girls prepared to leave and to this Stevie was slightly depressed. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll see each other soon I promise." Stevie said "What are you guys coming bac- "Oh Nicky I wish you all could stay longer!" said Sue helping her with her bags. Nicole said "I know I wish I could stay longer…but the stage calls you know!" Stevie said "Mom…be careful…and.." Nicole said "Love you too…now give me a hug." Nicole embraced him and Ben, Allen, Johnny and Sue were standing in the doorway watching. "Aww…aint that special…" said Ben carrying a large suitcase. Allen only laughed and Johnny said "You all ready then?" Nicole said "I think so…now I have everything…" Johnny said "Not everything…" Nicole said "What?" Johnny kissed her and Stevie and Allen said "Yuck!" Sue said "Oh shut it you two…will just see what you all will be doing in a couple of years!" They all went down to the front door. Outside was the big pink tour bus and all the girls were outside signing autographs to fans. The streets were crowded with fans and people in cars awaiting their departure. All the girls surrounded Stevie and hugged him and pinched him. "We're gonna miss you Stevie!" they all said. Stevie said "I'm gonna miss you all too." "Hey Stevie!" Stevie turned around to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes standing with a red motocycle jacket on. He was quite handsome and Stevie said "Drew! See ya later man!" Drew said "Yeah later…" Girls surrounded him and gave autographs to them. A girl ran up and said "Drew can you burn I heart Lynn in my notebook!" Drew said "Sure…" Drew's eyes blazed fiery orange and flames burnt the words "I heart Lynn" onto a pink notebook. Johnny said "Good autograph…" Drew said excitely "Oh thanks!" Nicole left, not before giving Johnny a long kiss which attracted the media attention of press. She got on the bus and they drove off. The girls waved out the window at them and they were gone. Stevie felt sad, but Johnny said "I'm gonna miss her too…she'll be back." Allen said "How do you know…are they gonna perform here next month?" Reed said "You'll find out over Christmas Break…now lets go get something to eat I'm starving!"

CHAPTER NINETEEN- CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, ELECTROFLAME MODE, AND DOOM'S ACTIONS!

Christmas Break was upon them and snow was heavy in New York. They buildings, including the Baxter Building were all decorated for the season and Stevie could feel the Christmas spirit in the air. He loved Christmas, it was his favorite time of year. Everything seemed to be just lighter and cheerful around Christmas. He didn't even care about the presents…it's was about happiness that he made it through another year. The buildings were covered in lights and snow, which made Stevie fell like he was in a snow globe. Allen and Stevie came home and found a large Christmas tree in the living room. Under it was about twenty presents and Allen said "Whoa, who's are those?" Sue said "Don't worry about it…now c'mon lets all get ready for dinner." They sat down and Johnny came in his body covered in snow. Sue said "Johnny you're frezzing!" Johnny shivered violently and said "I know..Ben threw a massive snowball at me!" Allen and Stevie laughed and Johnny said "Well I guess I deserved it…I did boil his coffee extremely hot…" Ben came in with Reed, his rocky lip chaffed. Johnny said "Flame on…" His body grew bright orange and he was instantly dry. Stevie said "Hey did you all here that the Beetle was caught today at the United Nations stealing Latverian documents?" Allen said "Man Stevie you pay attention to that stuff? I mean c'mon…" Stevie said "I heard it downstairs in library…Mrs. Harrison said she saw him fly by…" Sue said "And we weren't alerted?! What is going on with the city?" Stevie said "Don't worry Spider-man got them back and Beetle escaped…" Johnny said "Pete got to him first eh? Haven't seen him in a while…" "That's because it's been below twenty three degrees Johnny" said a voice from outside on the balcony. A tall thin, muscular man with a red and blue costume was on the balcony covered in snow. Sue opened the door and said "Peter! What a surprise!" Spider-man came in shivering and said "Hey Johnny can't you make the sun come out? God that's why I don't work in the winter!" Johnny laughed and said "Sorry not my expertise…hey have you met my son?" Spider-man walked over to Stevie and shook his hand. "Hello. I've heard about you…you were on the news!" Stevie said "Nice to meet you…and yeah I know." Spider-man said "Well I just wanted to drop by and give you the information that I caught Beetle with." Sue said "What is it?" Spider-man said "Beetle was carrying documents about Dr. Doom's recent activity in Latveria…they were cries of help…" Reed said "Signals of distress? How come S.H.I.E.L.D. was not contacted?" Spider-man said "Because…they were just sent in today…and the dates on the documents were over a year ago." Reed looked wide eyed and said "What?! Then…why was Beetle trying to get rid of them?" Spider-man said "Well it seems Doom has been bribing the UN to keep all things from Lateveria quiet and they stopped listening so he had to get rid of them." Johnny said "Why didn't Beetle just destroy them right there…he had a chance." Spider-man opened his mouth to respond but Stevie said "Because those probably weren't the real files…I bet Beetle was taking them to Doom himself and then they could decipher if they were the real ones or not!" Spider-man said "Whoa this kid's good…you figured that out by yourself?" Stevie nodded and said "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually responding to the signals, but was putting up a front to make it seem like they were really accepting Doom's bribes? Has S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed anyone to Latveria lately to see what's been going on?" Everyone stared at him and Spider-man said "Yes they've sent several teams into Lateveria to respond to the signals but they were lost within the month they arrived…" Stevie said "I bet you anything Doom's got them…hey wait a minute what about that man…um…Apocalypse? Has anyone been trying to revive him lately?" Spider-man eyed him supiciously and said "No…we have special ops over the site where Apocalypse has been sealed…no one is gonna get there…" Stevie said "I would check my special ops if I were you…see if any of them are acting strange…Doom may have taken out the previous ones and are using new ones to release Apocalyspe!" Spider-man said "What is it with you kid? What does Apocalypse have anything to do with anything?" Allen opened his mouth and said "Oh that's because Stevie astral projected and saw him worshiping to him." Stevie glared at him and Allen said "What? Well you did!" Reed said "Stevie you can astral project?" Stevie said "That's what JP said it was, but that's beside the point…its what I saw…and Doom could sense me there…" Spider-man said "Well I stand corrected, I'll send a report to Nick immediately…and here." He tossed a small machine into Reed's hand. "I put a tracer on Beetle…see if you all can find any leads." Stevie said "That's probably is a dead chase…what are the coordinates?" Reed said "Um….Stevie's right! The tracer is shown in the Hudson River!" Stevie smiled and said "Doom's has electromagnetic powers right? No way he could be fooled by a tracer…right?" Sue said "Right…Stevie I've been meaning to ask you something…have you ever had an IQ test?" Stevie said "Oh yeah loads!" Sue said "What was your last result?" Stevie said "Well let me see…the last one I had was when I was thirteen…and I think it was over two hundred." They all gaped at him and Reed said "That's more than mine when I was his age…" Ben said "Well I guess we got another genius in here!" Stevie said "Oh JP's is about the same too…I think." Allen fell out his chair and said "WHAT?!!" Stevie said "It's not a big deal…that's why I don't tell people…" Spider-man said "Well that's enough brain power I can handle for one day…gotta go Mary Jane will worry…see you all!" Sue called to him "You both come for out Christmas party alright! Even bring Aunt May!" Spider-man waved to them and web swung of the balcony. Allen said "You know with all these smart people around…I bet we could build our own planet!?" Ben and Johnny laughed, but Stevie's face looked hardened. "What's wrong?" said Johnny. "I don't tell people because they'll start treating me like the geeky math kid…and I'm not a geek…I just like to read a lot!" Allen said "I never said you were a geek, none of us ever said that…" Stevie said "I know…but I still feel that way sometimes…" Sue said "There's nothing wrong with being smart! And plus your handsome that's why all the girls go after you!" Stevie smiled and Johnny said proudly "He gets that from me…" Sue said sarcastically "Yeah right…" They all ate dinner and enjoyed themselves and Reed asked "So Stevie you really astral projected? Amazing?" Stevie said "I don't exactly know if it was that…it's just what JP said…he said he can't do it all the way though." Allen said "You know JP is like surprisingly powerful for his age don't you think?" Reed said "Yes…only because he knows how to use magic, aside from his mutant powers." Allen said "Yeah…I think he said his main powers are pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and astral projection, which he hasen't perfected yet…" Stevie said "He told me that his flames are hotter than yours dad…" Johnny said "Oh really…does he want to bet on that?" Sue said "Oh Johnny he's a teenager! What is it with men and competition?" Johnny said "Women will never understand…" Allen said "Hey Stevie I mean what are your powers…aside from that super undefeatable fast strong mode?" Stevie laughed and said "First of all, I don't like to use that form…it consumes to much energy…not to mention if I push it too far my muscles will rip and my organs will stop and I will probably die." Everyone went silent and Stevie looked up at their faces and said "That's why I don't use it often…I've been trying to compress the power into a form where it won't consume my body…" Reed said "How do long can you stay in that form?" Stevie said "Well using that form does give you enhanced human features such as speed, but it draws its power from my adrenaline and not to mention keeping that speed burns my fat reserves and could rupture my internal organs." Sue said "That sounds dangerous…" Johnny yelled "Dangerous! Stevie you aren't ever gonna use that power again do you hear me!" Stevie said"Okay…dad that's why I only use it as a last resort…I have other powers…" Allen said "What are they?" Sue said "Okay that's enough…now lets get ready for tommorow, we have a special event to go to." Allen was about to ask but Reed said "You'll find out tommorow, now lets help mom with the dishes…

CHAPTER TWENTY- THE TEENHERO TOURNAMENT

The next day Allen woke up screaming in the living room. Stevie went out rubbing his eyes and said "What's going on? It's six in the morning…" Allen pulled Stevie toward the TV and said "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Reed said "Let him breathe Allen…" Stevie said "What's going on? Has someone died?" Allen said "No it's better….the Teenhero Tournament is coming here! Can you believe it!" Stevie looked puzzled and Allen said "Oh come on you've got to know what it is! It's only every teenage mutant or superhuman's dream!" Stevie still looked puzzled and Allen sighed and said "It's a tournament that selects only the best teenagers, well teens like us, and you go through all sorts of events, and at the end a winner is chosen and is crowned Teenhero champion!" Stevie said "Sounds great…what do you get if you win?" Johnny said "You get a ten thousand dollar cash prize, not to mention a chance to be recognized by one of the heroes in the city and be able to join them or their team." Sue said "Yes…the last one was held about three years ago…" Allen said "Sssh! They saying more!" A man with a brown suit was standing outside city hall and talking into several microphones on a podium. "Yes and this year not also will the winner recive a cash prize, but they will also receive special endorsements from major industries such as Nike shoe corporation!" Allen banged his fist in his open palm and said "I'm going for it!" Sue said "Allen wait…" The major said "Also in the decision of major mutant and superhuman affiliations, we have decided that no teen under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." Allen's exhilarated face evaporated into a sodden and angry look. "That's not fair!!!" he yelled. Sue said "Now Allen calm down- "I supposed you all approved of this!" Reed said "Allen you have to understand…we figured people under that age would'nt have the experience to handle- "Oh another classic case of let the big people handle everything! Man, this blows!" Sue scolded "Now you just watch your tone young man! You aren't ready, none of you are! People have died in this tournament! Do you understand!" Allen mumbled "At least they died fighting for something other than sitting at home…" Sue yelled "That's it! I want you go to your room and cool off! Do you understand!" Allen kicked over the chair he had plopped into and stomped toward his room. He slammed his door and there was a long silence surrounding the room. Johnny said breaking the void "And they call me the hot head!" Stevie laughed softly and Sue went into the kitchen flustered and started washing dishes furiously. She was mumbling to herself and going invisible every now and then from anger. Reed went in the kitchen to try to calm her down and Ben said "Well I guess I'll go somewhere and grab somethin to drink…anyone care to join me?" No one responded and Ben said "Well okay then…be back later…" He left and Johnny said "You wanna go for it?" Stevie said "Oh no…I would much rather want Allen to have it than me…seems like the sort of thing that draws crowds…not a big fan of crowds." Johnny laughed and said "C'mon I'll take you out for breakfast…seems like it won't be any here…"When they arrived back the sun was out and it was mid afternoon. Allen hadn't came out his room and apparently Sue was still partly in a bad mood. Johnny peered around the corner in the kitchen and said "Everything okay in here…nobody dead yet?" Reed said "Yes Johnny it's okay…Sue went to the store…not long before you all left…she's been gone a long time…" Johnny said "Probably blowing up the produce asle…she never was big on red peppers." Stevie laughed and Allen's door opened and he came out with a scowl on his face. He had apparently went back to sleep and Johnny said "You okay…I thought for a minute you were gonna explode…" Allen said "I wish…" Reed said "Now Allen there's no need for you to be angry…its for good reason they set an age limit…your mother was right, people have died in these tournaments…they aren't just for anybody." Allen yelled "Am I just anybody! Is that you see me dad!?" Reed sighed and said "That's not what I meant…you know that…" Allen said coldly "Yeah sure…" He went downstairs probably to the arcade and Reed called to him "Oh come on Allen! It's not what it seems!" Stevie said "He'll be alright…just give him some time…" Sue came in with an arm full or groceries, some were levitating around her in small forcefields. Johnny and Stevie took some and she said "Thank you…where's Allen?" Reed said "I think he went to the arcade…he's still upset." Sue put two sacks down on the counter and said "Well he might as well get over it…I mean who does he think he is Superman?" Johnny said "Oh Superman's got nothing on me…" Stevie said "I wonder if I should go talk to him…" Sue said "No don't worry he'll just have to get over it…" Several hours later Ben came back and saw Ally glued to the TV. Drew's new video was premering on TRL and Ben said "It's that Drew boy again…she been so hooked on him lately.." Sue said "Oh you know…teenage girls…" The host on TRL was talking to Drew on the phone and said "So Drew you seen any cute girls lately while on tour? Aside from Marili and the Pretty Kitties!" Drew's muffled voice came from the TV and said "Well you see I met a girl in New York…she's like…I don't know…I just know I'm in love with a girl named Allyson Grimm." Ally gasped and rewinded the TV. Drew repeated it again, Ally rewinded it twice. Johnny said "You're gonna break it!" Ben looked positively furious. Ally was still transfixed on the TV and Ben clunked toward her. He snatched the remote and crumbled it into a ball. "You mean to tell me you were seeing that boy while he was here! When I told you not to!" Ben screamed. Ally stood up with hot tears in her eyes and shouted "Yes daddy! I don't care…I love him too!!" Ben yelled "You don't know what love is!!!" Ally, now with tears streaming down her face said "I knew you wouldn't understand! You never do!!!!" She rushed past him and slammed her door once she was inside. Sue threw down the tea towel she was dryig a cup with and ran toward her room. "Sweetie it's Aunt Sue let me in…" Ally tore the door of the hinges and threw it into the hall. She was standing with her eyes filled with tears and Sue said "Oh sweetie…" Sue levitated the door back and held it in place with a forcefield. They could understand only one thing before she closed the door. "Nobody understands me…" Ben crushed the glass in his hand and and stomped out the house cursing under his breath. Reed sighed and Johnny said "Ah young love…you don't know how many times I've went through that conversation with mom and dad…I didn't cry though…" Stevie sighed and sat down and Johnny sat in the chair opposite him. "You'll go through that conversation…trust me…" Reed said "First Allen, then Ally, what's next you and Stevie having a aerial dogfight?" Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and Johnny said "Can you…" Stevie said "I can't fly!" Johnny sighed a breath of relief and said "Now how are we gonna change the channel!? Thanks a lot Ben…"

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- THE TWO CHAMPIONS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!

A couple of days later was the selection of the champions of the tournament. The whole city was in Rocafeller Square for the event and Stevie and his family made their way down there as well. Once there they selected a row of lawn chairs to sit in and waited for the mayor to come on the stage. Several minutes later, a round, short man in a brown suit walked out on stage and talked into the microphone. "Hem..hem…is this thing on? Well everyone welcome to our champion selection!" Applause came from the seats and the mayor smiled and said "Yes, well shall we get started before it snows? I heard it was going to be quite a downfall…now Mrs. Clarkson if you will please?" A tall dark skinned woman with a candy red peacoat came on the stage carrying a large metal box. She sat it on a small table next to the speaking podium. The mayor thanked her and she walked off. "Now as everyone knows, those eligible to participate were to come to the registration office and fill out a slip with their name on it." This time a tall man with a gray suit and thick coat came on the stage and said into a microphone he was holding "Now when the three slips come out, I will call your name…now shall we begin?" The man pressed a button on the side and a small slip of paper shot out and the man caught it. "Chamber of the Xavier Instiute!" A boy with a black mask covering his mouth and a long black trenchcoat walked up on stage at the applaude of others and members of his team. The mayor said "Next…Stature of the Young Avengers! Come on up!" A girl with long blonde hair walked on stage and entered the building behind the mayor, where Chamber was just directed to go. The man with the gray suit said "This is it…our final champion…and it's Victor Mancha of the Runaways come on up!" A boy with brown hair went on the stage and into the building behind the mayor. Applause commenced and the mayor began to speak again. "There you have it! Our champions…unforntunately there can only be one…one champio- Suddenly two slips of paper shot out of the box. Everyone grew silent for a moment and the man in the gray suit read the papers over and over. His face grew in horror and rushed it over the mayor and the lady in the red peacoat. Everyone was murming and Sue said trying to look over the seats "Wonder what's going on?" Stevie who was standing partly out his seat said "Some more paper shot out…must be a technical difficulty…" The mayor, the man, and the woman were arguing furiously. "There fifteen, they can't enter!" shouted the man in the gray suit. The mayor said "You know the rules, Mr. Dobson?!" The woman said "Please Mayor please…" The mayor held a hand up to her and said "I am a upset as you are Mrs. Clarkson…we'll get this straightened out! Now…" The mayor went back to the podium and looked very angry. "Will Tyler Doom come up here please!!!" Stevie and Allen looked at each other and Tyler came from the aisle walking with a smirk on his face. Once on the stage the mayor thrust the paper in his hand. Tyler didn't even look at it he just simply walked into the building where the others were. Allen said "What the!?" The mayor began arguing with the others again and after several long seconds he went to the podium again. Stevie was standing partly to see the mayor and many faces were contorted in confusion. The mayor spoke into the mic again. "Steven Storm..." Stevie sat down abruptly and every face turned to look at him. The mayor obviously couldn't find him and shouted sternly "Steven Storm!!!" Mr. Dobson directed his gaze to where he was sitting and the mayor made a motion to make him come here. Stevie felt frozen in space…his stomach had dropped to his knees, he couldn't have…no way… Sue pushed him and said "For goodness sake go up there…oh come on Stevie go!" Stevie was in the aisle and stood there looking at the face looking at him. Some were students from school and other he had never seen before. His steps felt like cement and kids started shouting "He's a cheater!!!" or "He's not even seventeen yet!!!" Once Stevie made it up on the stage and the mayor thrust the paper towards him. He looked down at the writing and clear as day it said "Steven Storm, age 15?" Stevie made his way inside the building and saw a room with the others sitting in chairs and he went inside. Victor said "What is it? They want us back outside…they didn't have to send two of you!" Stevie's mouth was extremely dry and his heart was pounding fiercly. Seconds later the mayor, Mrs. Clarkson, Mr. Dobson, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, a tall man with a strange ruby visor, and man with a golden battle helmet came bursting in. Stevie stepped back into the wall and Reed streched over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and shouted "Stevie did you put your name in for the tournament!!!?" Stevie stammered "No!!" The man with the helmet slammed a chair aside and yelled "Of course he's lying!! They both are!!" he said pointing to Tyler as well. Sue rushed between them and said "The hell he is! The registration office was specifically designed to scan the participants age, social security, and etc! If someone was underage they couldn't even get in the door, it has age scanners and a security system!" The man with the visor said "Well they used they're powers then…it's the only explanation!" Ben said "Okay everyone lets just calm down here! Stevie's been at home with us, he's hasen't been anywhere!" Mrs. Clarkson said "Well did you ask one of the older teens to do it for you all?" Sue sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you all that all participants were scanned thourghly! No way he could have entered unless someone from the inside sabotaged the box!" Mr. Dobson said coldly "Are you accusing one of us of putting these boys names in?" Sue said angrily "Well it depends…you might have miscounted!" Mr. Dobson was about to respond, but Johnny said "Everybody shutup!! What are we gonna do about these two?" Mrs. Clarkson said "Mayor this is entirely up to you…" The mayor walked by the fireplace and sighed deeply, looking into the flames. "We have no choice…as of this day these boys are legally contracted to participate in the tournament…" Johnny shouted "No, I won't allow it..I won't!!" Reed said "Johnny please…" The mayor turned around looking worn out and said "He has no choice, neither does Mr. Doom, as of today they are Teenhero champions…"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- ALLEN'S PROBLEM

Several minutes later they arrived back into the Baxter Building. The entrance was covered in press trying to get at Stevie but Johnny created twin walls of fire to keep them at bay. Sue put them out once they were inside and said "Johnny…calm down…" He said nothing and merely got on the elevator separate from everyone else. Stevie stood there, feeling very upset. "He's angry at me…" Sue said "No sweetie, it's not your fault…" Stevie could feel hot angry tears welling up in his eyes and said "Yes it is…I always get thrown into situations like this! I hate being the center of attention…" Sue hugged him and said "Oh honey don't worry, we'll get through this…now c'mon I'll fix you something to eat…" Stevie mumbled "I'm not hungry…" Sue said "I understand…but c'mon before Johnny burns the house down…" Reed, Ben, and Allen had already went upstairs and Sue and Stevie got on the next elevator. Once they got off they found Reed, Ben, Allen, and Ally standing there. "Its true…you're…" Stevie nodded reluctantly and Ally sat down on the couch breathing deeply. "I had just hung up from Mel, when she said turn on the news…you're all over the TV…" Stevie felt light headed and Sue saw him and said "You better go lie down…you'll feel better after a little nap." Stevie made his way toward his room, but Allen turned him around. "Well I'm hope you're happy…cheater…you're the center of attention!" Stevie couldn't believe Allen was talking to him this way and Sue said "Allen what has gotten into you? Apologize!!" Allen said "No…he's a cheater!" Stevie said "I didn't enter my name in that thing! You know I didn't! I was here with you guys!!!" Allen said coldly "Yeah, sure, how come we don't know you used that astral projection power to go there!?" Reed said "That would have been imposible the scanners at the office can detect when forced or power entry is being used…now Allen apologixe now…" Allen said "No." Sue screamed "Do it!!" Allen yelled back "Hell no!!!" He ran toward his room and before he went inside he called to Stevie "Fuck off…" Stevie'face grew angry and he went toward the door. Before he could even open it, suddenly it blasted open. Allen shot up from the bed and said "What, I could have swore I told you to fuck-"I didn't put my name in the tournament! Okay! You're being stupid!!!" Allen said "Yeah that's me…now leave…" Stevie rushed out the room and stomped into his own. He slammed the door and stood by the door for a minute breathing heavily. Stevie kicked his dresser and flopped on this bed. He was staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He had gotten along with Allen and couldn't believe, him of all people didn't believe him. Stevie rolled on his side and looked at the frosted covered New York outside. More snow came and Stevie counted the small flakes until sleep overcame him… When Stevie awoke it was nightime and the city lights were small speckles against the snowfall. Stevie rose out of bed and went inside the living room. Reed, Ben, and Sue were all sitting around and Reed said "Oh Stevie, feeling better?" Stevie lied and said "Yeah…where's dad?" Ben said "He stepped out for a minute, which means he's flying around the city somewheres…he'll be back…I told him not to freeze!" Stevie nodded and sat down by the balcony window. He looked out the window for any sign of his father, but couldn't find anything. Stevie pressed his head against the cold glass and stared at the city. "How did this happen…why did this happen…" he thought to himself. Sue was sighing to herself and Reed said "What's wrong honey?" Sue said "Everything! How did this happen?! All this bad stuff has just start happening suddenly! I want answers!" Reed said "I know…we've been investigating- "Who's we?" said Sue with an incredelous stare. Reed sighed and said "I mean me…I've been investigating the recent activity going on within the city and I figure Doom's got something to do with it." Sue said "How do you come to that? I mean he's always doing something…" Reed said "Yeah well I guessed when he had Beetle steal those documents…he wasen't just trying to hide distress signal reports, I bet there was something more in those documents." Ben said draining the tall can of beer he was drinking "Like what?" Reed looked over at Stevie and said "Maybe it's not best to talk about it here…" Stevie who was neither paying attention or listening to what Reed just said was just looking out the window. "How could this happen…someone put my name in the box…I bet it was Doom!" Stevie thought to himself. The phone rang and Sue picked it up and said "Hello? Oh hi JP…oh yes he's right here…Stevie..." Stevie got up from the cold floor and took the phone from Sue. "Hello?" he said. JP sounded estatic and quite out of breath. "Well Stevie I just heard, you happy that you got in?" Stevie said "No way! I didn't put my name in that stupid tournament!" JP said "Well, yeah obviously somebody put your name in…any guess who?" Stevie said "No idea, but you know…Tyler got in too, so maybe Doom did?" JP said "Maybe…dad's on a secret mission on the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and won't be back until Friday…so I'm stuck here…wanna hang out tommorow?" Stevie said "I dunno…everything is just…" JP said "I understand…well I'm here if you wanna talk, just call me on my cell…talk to you later…" Stevie said "Thanks…see ya…" He hung up the phone and Sue said "How's JP doing…everything okay over there?" Stevie said "Yeah…he said his dad was on a top secret mission…" Reed said "What?! I thought….never mind…" Sue eyed him supeciously and said "What is it? Reed what's going on…" Reed said quickly "Nothing…don't worry about it…seriously…." Ben said "Well Steve, what are you gonna do? The opening event is next week, couple of days before Christmas…" Stevie said "I don't know…what things go on in this tournament?" Sue said putting down her coffee mug "Well usually they test you on regular things that superheroes do, like endurance, strength, how do approach a situation under pressure, but then again the mayor did say it would be totally different this year…so we don't' really know what…" Stevie sighed heavily and said "Thanks anyway…I think I'll go back to bed…" Sue said "Sweetie don't worry yourself too much over this…we're already gonna have to deal with Johnny when he gets in…" Stevie went back into his room and layed back down. He wasen't tired, physically, but his mind was exhausted... "Well what are we gonna do?" said Sue folding the paper in the living room. Johnny still hadn't came home and Ben said "He better get in here before he becomes the Human Snowball!" Reed said "Don't' worry about Johnny…right now the issue is Stevie." Sue said "We don't even know his powers…he said he's got more…" Reed said "That's exactly what we're going to do…we have got to test him…" Ben said "How?" Reed sighed and said "We're gonna have too…fight him…" Sue and Ben looked up in shock and Sue said "No way he's only a boy!" Reed said "Just to where we can evaluate his limits and his powers…we won't hurt him…much…" Ben said "Reed I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean" Reed stopped both of them and said "It's decided…we are going to do it…and we are gonna need Johnny's assistance." Sue said "He'll never agree to it…" Reed said "He's going to have to if he wants Stevie to survive in this tournament." Ben said "Reed c'mon…what more could he do?" Reed said "You'll find Stevie is a strange boy…I mean we're all strange…but he just seems different…like there's this enormous power deep inside of him waiting to burst out…like a…cosmic storm…"

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- MYSTERIOUS SCARS...MEMORIES OF HIS PAST!

The next day Stevie woke up early and went to library to try to research to try to research the tournament, but when he went down there, it was closed. A sign on the doors said "Closed for the holidays" Stevie went back upstairs, crestfallen, and found Sue, Reed, and Ben wide awake watching the news. Stevie was sad to see that his father was not amongst them, he really wanted to talk to him. Sue could tell the look on his face and said "Your father is still asleep…he didn't get in tell about three in the morning." Stevie mumbled "Oh…" Allen came out his room yawning and said "Morning…what's for breakfast?" Sue said angrily "Nothing until you apologize!" Allen scratched his stomach and said "Well I guess it's cereal for me…" He went in the kitchen and fixed him a bowel of cereal and sat down to eat it. Stevie never felt so alone in the world…Allen was completely avoiding any contact with him and Stevie felt his father was too. Why did he have to come here? He wished he was back in Boston, with his friends. Stevie said "I'm going to take a walk…be back later." Sue said "Alright honey, don't stay too long because we need to talk to you about something." Stevie said "Right…" He left again and Stevie walked down to the ballroom. It was empty and Stevie just sat down in an empty chair. He was lost in his thoughts for several long minutes and suddenly he checked his watch. Stevie decided to go back to the house and when he arrived there he could hear his father's voice screaming "Hell no! I won't do it!" Reed said "Oh come on Johnny, he's in this! He needs our help!" Johnny yelled "I'm not going to fight my son! Screw this!" Stevie stepped around to see his father jump off the balcony and fly off in a burst of flames. Sue yelled "Johnny!!!" Stevie felt that empty void in his chest again and had the extreme urge to pack and get on the next flight to Boston. Sue sighed deeply and turned to Stevie and said "Stevie…don't worry…he's just…" She couldn't quite say what he was, but she just sat back down and continued reading the paper. Stevie simply went to his room and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling deeply immersed in his own thoughts. "Well, teacher are you happy? I'm finally gonna have to show my abilities…" Stevie stared for hours and dosed off. When he awoke it was night and snow was falling heavier than it was several hours ago. Stevie could feel his insides aching with hunger and he decided to go make a quite bite to eat. To his surprise however he found everyone in kitchen sitting and eating cake. Sue said "Good you're up…saved you some dinner, you must be hungry…" She got up and got a plate out of the oven and put it front of where he was sitting. Stevie was determined not to meet anyone's eyes, he could feel there occasional glares. Stevie ate in total silence while the others talked. Well except for Johnny and Allen, apart from the occasional grunts and small laughs. Stevie finished and put his plate on the counter and rushed toward his room. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, Allen's voice said "You know fans have been dropping of gift baskets, and care packages for you…quite a big fan base you've got…" Stevie could tell the last sentence was totally mocking him and Stevie turned around and said "You have really bad jealously issues you know…I really hoped you would find a way to do this stupid thing…" Allen stood up and said "I don't have jealously issues! You're a cheater! You used you're powers to get into that tournament, everyone can see that!!!" Stevie said calmly "Everyone or just you? Are you mad that I'm in the spotlight? See that what you want…to be just like the Fantastic Four…recognized for you're ablilites, right?" Allen shook with anger and said "I hope they put you through the ringer!" Stevie laughed and said "No one could ever do to me what he did to me…" He stared at his wrist, which suddenly a bright scar appeared. Allen said "What are you talking about…you really are crazy…." Stevie held up his wrist and showed it everyone. "No one will ever make me feel weak ever again…it's a promise I made to my self along time ago…you and me…no you all are different from me…" Sue said "Where did you get a scar like that from? I've never noticed it before!" Stevie said "That doesn't matter…more importantly is that Allen would be wise to not call me a cheater…it would be in his best interest…" Allen smirked and said "What are you gonna do? Do you're crazy kung fu moves on me…I can fight too you know…" Reed said "Boys please! No fighting!" Allen said "Why don't you try me…hotshot…" Stevie raised his hand and put it in front of his body. "Two hits…is all I need…" Before anyone could do anything Allen rushed over the table and ran toward Stevie. "I'll show you what I can do you little cheater!!" Allen reached to punch Stevie, but Stevie brought it down with his hand. Stevie crouched and extended his leg and sweeped Allen off his feet. Allen flew into a wall and got up extremely angry. Stevie sighed and said "I told you…" Sue screamed "That's it! I will not have fighting in here!" Stevie said "Sorry…but I'm done anyway…I won't fight him, just because he's pouting." Stevie went back toward his room and Allen said "What a freak…" Stevie said "You know something…Allen…the only reason you're mad at me is because I've been getting so much attention since I've came here…you know deep down there's no way I could have entered that tournament…I know you've been telling people I'm a cheater and I used my powers…" Allen looked shocked and said "How did…" Stevie look angry now and said "You think I didn't know!? I'm not stupid…I see how people here in the building look at me…kids and people from school whisper when they see me somewhere! You don't know who you're dealing with…I suggest that you shutup…before something very unpleasant happens to you…" Allen smirked again and said "You gonna kill me…need more media attention?" Stevie said "There are more ways to destroy someone other than killing them…" He looked at the scar again, his eyes filled with sadness, but at the same time…if it dare be…murderous intent…

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- SEEING THROUGH DECEIT AND THROUGH THE TRUTHS

Stevie woke up at six a.m. to find his room showered in golden light. He sat up and began to think what he was going to do today. Stevie still hadn't talked to his father and probably didn't want to bother him. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak out and go hang out with JP and Katrina. He showered and got dressed and went into the living room. Surprisingly it was deserted and Ally came from the kitchen corner with a package of bacon in her hand. "Oh hi Stevie, they had an early mission, want some eggs and bacon?" Stevie sat down and said "Sure…what kind of mission was it?" Ally said "Dunno, all they said was they'd be back later…Allen's gone too, I think he's over JP's house…" Stevie said "Kinda early…that's where I was planning to go…oh well." Ally said "Just because Allen is acting like a spoiled brat doesn't mean you can't go with you're friends…Allen is just gonna grow up! I mean no way you could have put you're name in! You were here the whole time…"Stevie sighed and said "Try telling that to him…"She sat down and poured her some orange juice and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar…wait where is it?!" Stevie laughed and said "It comes and goes…but don't worry about it…it's from a long time ago…" Ally said "It seemed like something happened with it…why did you say we're different from you?" Stevie sighed and said "It's because you all are…I can't tell you all why, but you all are." Ally said "Why…did someone do something to you…" Stevie said "Don't worry...now what are you planning on doing today… "Don't change the subject! Please…Stevie I need to know…" Stevie sighed and said "Listen you have a dad, Aunt Sue, Uncle Reed, dad, and Allen…also where's your mother?" Ally said "Her and dad split along time ago…anyway what are you talking about…" Stevie said "My point is…that even though your mom's not around…you still have people in you're life…you have never had to lose anyone…" Ally said "Stevie what are you talking about…your scaring me…" Stevie said "Don't worry about it…let's just eat…" Suddenly Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben, and Allen walked into the room from the elevators. Reed said "Good morning…something smells good…" Sue said "Now you all I could've cooked…" Ally said "That's alright I thought you all would be gone for a couple of hours? You're home early…" Stevie suddenly had a feeling of shock go through him. His hand shook, now bearing the bright pale scar. Sue looked at him nervously and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar?" Stevie said "Don't…don't…" Ben said "You feeling okay Stevie?" Stevie said coldly "No I'm not…why are you all back so early?" Reed said "Well because…well it is quite cold…" Stevie said scathingly "You all never left!" Everyone got quiet and Ally said "Yes they did Stevie I saw them leave…I heard the elevator…I thought I did…" Stevie's voice was trembling in anger and said "No Ally they didn't…it would have been easy for Aunt Sue to move the button on the elevator with her powers…they've been standing there invisible that whole time!!!" Ally gasped and said "But why….I don't understand…Uncle Reed?" Reed said nothing and his silence confirmed Stevie's suspcions. "They knew you would talk to me about my scar…well I didn't come here to be analyzed like some kind of freak…if you all want me to leave just say so!" said Stevie rising from the table. Allen partly opened his mouth to say something and Reed said "I guess we underestimated you…boy the power of youth these days…" Sue had tears in her eyes and said "Well we just needed to know…oh Stevie don't feel that way…we're really sorry…" Stevie said "It's not my fault that this stuff happens to me it just does!" Reed said "Stevie…we need to know everything…if someone is after you…" Stevie turned his head away and said "You all wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to you all…like I said I'm different from you all…" Sue said "Well…help us to…" Stevie said "Just please can we forget about it! I already have enough to deal- Suddenly Stevie fell to the floor. He felt like he was being sucked through a vaccum once again… "No Tyler you will not interfere! Do you here me!!!" screamed Doom. "But Father…if this could help with the ritual…" Doom smacked him down on the floor and stood over him. "You are a mere child…what could you possibly offer…you are only going to become a mere tool for him…" Tyler wiped his bleeding mouth and said "Is that how you really feel dad? I just a tool?" Doom turned away from him and said "Don't go sentimental on me…now's not the time it's almost ready…you will go into the tournament and bring…

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR- WHAT HE SAW...

Stevie woke up and saw everyone standing over him. Johnny said "Are you okay?!" Stevie said coldly "I'm fine…" Sue said "Was it another vision?" Stevie said "I'm not sure…" Regardless he was still angry with them. More Johnny than anyone. Why wouldn't he talk to him? He needed him more than ever and he ignored him for at least two days. Reed said "What did you see?" Stevie sat on the couch and said "Doom and Tyler…planning some kind of ritual…" He told them what he had seen and Reed sighed deeply and said "They are definitely up to something…ritual? I'll need Stephen's help on this one…" Stevie said "Why do you need my help I just… Sue giggled and said "No he means Dr. Strange…you both share the same name, just spelled differently." Reed said "I'll contact him…" He went to the phone and dialed several numbers. Reed said two quick words and hung up. Sue said "Well?" Reed said "There on their way…he's bringing Clea and JP…he needs Clea to help, JP just wants to visit." A golden burst appeared and three people appeared in the middle of the room. Dr. Strange, JP, and a beautiful caramel skinned woman with medium length grayis brown hair was standing in the middle of the room. She had the strange golden brown eyes that JP had and walked over and hugged Sue. "Oh Clea it's been awhile!" said Sue. Clea sighed and said "I know…but what can a mother do? Somebody always needs me…" JP snorted and mumbled "If your talking about you cooking…" She rounded on him, her eyes glowing intensely and said "What did you say!?" JP quickly said "Nothing mom, just I love you dearly…" Dr. Strange said "Now what is this you need help with Reed?" Reed said "Yes…now if you all can follow me…" They all left the room and JP began to follow and Dr. Strange halted him. "Not you…" JP sighed and said "You guys are so secretive…well if you all won't tell us anything…I guess we'll just go take down Doom…" Dr. Strange scolded "You'll stay right here or I'll freeze to the ground where you stand!" JP said scathingly "Well you all don't…what do you all have to really hide…we have powers too you know!" Clea yelled, her eyes blazing, "Jacob Percival Strange, do not talk to your father that way!" JP's eyes were blazing bright gold and a bright flaming aura surrounded him. "DON"T CALL ME JACOB PERCIVAL!!!" The floor boards begin to melt and the whole house began to shake. Allen fell out the chair he was sitting in, the cup in Ally's hand shattered, Stevie fell over the couch. Dr. Strange said "Oh calm down…" JP shook his head, his eyes back to normal. There was a large scorch mark where he was standing and his said "Oh sorry…" He waved his hand and it disappeared. Allen said "Whoa…just because she called you Jacob Percival…" JP said coldly "You'd do the same if a fool of a grandfather named you that!" Clea said "Now Jac-I mean JP your grandfather was a very wise man…" JP said scathingly "He experimented on goats mom! Is that what you thought of me when I was born a goat?!" Stevie, Allen, Ben, Johnny, and Ally laughed. Dr. Strange said "Never mind…c'mon it's almost dark." They all left and only the kids were alone in the living room. JP said "So have you and Allen made up yet Stevie?" Stevie mumbled "Not exactly…" JP said "Well Al, why are you so mad at Stevie anyway? You know he couldn't have entered that tour- "I'll think I'll go to the arcade…too many undesirable people here…" said Allen walking toward the elevators. JP merely ignored his comment and waved cheerfully saying "Okay see you later Allen!" Allen turned around and said scathingly "Don't mock me…what was that!?" JP looked puzzled and said "Manners…are you imagining things?" Before Stevie could stop himself he blurted out "Wouldn't be a first time…" Allen looked furious, but simply stormed out the house. JP sighed and said "He'll come around, don't worry." Ally said "He's acting so stupid! So is Uncle Johnny moping around the place! They don't care at all how Stevie feels…their only thinking about themselves! Stevie's about the only sensible male around here!" JP said "Even Mr. Richards?" Ally snorted and said "Don't even get me started…he's one of the worst! You'd think with all that brain power…but what can you do?" JP and Stevie laughed and after several hours all the adults came up from the lab. JP said "Anything?" Reed shook his head and said "Not really…Doom is really covering his steps this time…there's no trace of any strange activity." Sue said "Stevie are you sure you saw…" Stevie said "Of course! They were talking about some kind of ritual…" Dr. Strange said "Curious…Dr. Doom has magical protection against any supernatural forced entry into his home…nobody should be able to astral project there…are you sure it wasn't another power…like precognition?" Stevie said "I felt like I was there…I wasn't seeing into the future, it was happening at that very moment." Clea said "How do you know?" Stevie said "Because I saw a digital clock on the wall which read the exact time and date, which was a couple of hours ago." Dr. Strange said cheerfully "Excellent observation…" JP said "Alright…well c'mon I'm starving…let's get home so I can work down tonight's brisket…mmm can taste that cementy block now…" Clea glared at him and said "Jacob, my cooking is very good…Wong and your father eats it!" JP's face tensed in anger and said "Mom…don't call me Jacob…and anyway that's because they don't want to hurt your feelings." Clea rounded on her husband and glared at him "Is this true!?" Dr. Strange had a nervous face and said "No dear I think your cooking is excellent…hey don't use the Eye on me!" Clea's eyes were blazing gold and she said "Okay I guess your not lying…then it's just you JP!" JP said "You know dad knows how to supress his true thoughts don't you…" Clea rounded back on him and Dr. Strange said "Well very well lets get out of here so these people can enjoy theirs!" They all stood back in the middle of the room and Sue called "Don't forget about the Christmas Party! Thursday at seven!" Dr. Strange bowed and before he left, Stevie could have swore he saw his eyes change from brown to cloudy blue and glared at Reed. Reed jolted as if a small electric shock shot through his body. His faced relaxed and he glared back at Dr. Strange, his eyes focused. Stevie could not help thinking they were having some secret conversation that nobody but them could hear. They disappeared in a flash of golden light and Sue said "Well let me get started…how does grilled chicked sound?" Stevie's mind was still pondering what just happen for the split second, between Dr. Strange and Reed, and Sue called him. "Stevie you okay? Maybe you should lie down for a minute while dinner gets ready…" Stevie said "Yeah…sure…" Before going to his room he glanced at Reed who staring out the window. He saw Stevie's reflection and Stevie hurridly went inside…

CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE- EARLY PRESENTS

A couple of days later it was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited about the next day and the Christmas Party. Ben was singing carols and was drinking a huge mug of egg nog. Ally said "Dad don't go having gas later!" Ben said "Oh this is nuthin!" Stevie however was still in a melonchonic mood. He barely spoke to his father and didn't communicate to Allen at all. Would this ruin their once blossoming friendship? Would Allen really let a stupid tournament come between them? "Oh well his loss…" Stevie thought to himself as he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot and felt he would spent the rest of his holidays doing it. At five he got up and got ready for the party. He put on his new sweater and a pair of jeans and headed in the living room. The place was decorated in garland streaming all over the banisters and walls. Red velvetine bows, golden, silver, and green baubles on the tables. The large Christmas tree that Ben had brought in was littered with present under it and was shining brightly with lights and ornaments. The smell or baked turkey, cakes, and other delicious aromas filled the air. Stevie's troubled heart lightned up almost instaneously. Ally hugged him and said "Merry Christmas Stevie! Here's to being my favorite cousin I just met!" Stevie said "Thanks…same to you…sure smells good…" Sue said "Thanks sweetie…now go have some fun, you deserve it." Before Stevie could go sit down the elevator rang and a small crowd of people came in. Dr. Strange, Clea, JP, a Asian man with jade green robes, Spider-man, or Peter as he was tonight, a beautiful red haired woman, and an soft elderly woman. She was carrying a large tray of food, such as everyone else and sat it on the table. Sue, Ally, and Stevie greeted everyone and more and more people arrived. After the next ten people arrived a bald man in an electric wheelchair, accompanied by a beautiful gray haired Black woman, a gruff hairy muscular man with a cigar dangling out his mouth, and what looked to be a blue demon covered in navy fur. Sue said "Ororo! Logan! Put that out by the way, Professor Xavier, Kurt! I'm so glad you all could make it!" The hairy man put the burning cigar out in his hand, to which left a huge burn. Stevie gasped at this silently, but when he looked back it was gone. JP whispered to him holding a glass of egg nog "That's Wolverine…he's one of the toughest fighters we got…and it's not his adamatium skeleton that's what special about him, it's his healing factor…they say he could be hundreds of years old…" Stevie said puzzled "Adamatium?! Why that's the strongest- "Metal in the known world yeah…" said JP finishing his nog and swirling around the glass. Stevie said "Who's the lady and the…the…blue thing…sorry…" JP laughed and said "That lady over there is Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm…she has the abilty to psionically control the weather." Stevie whistled softly and said "That must be a useful power…" JP laughed again and said "Yeah it is…and for the blue thing…that's Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, he has the ability to teleport and even blend himself in shadows." Stevie said "Teleporting seems dead useful…you seem like you use it a lot." JP sighed and said "Yeah it is…but the only thing I haven't mastered it yet…I can only go about half a mile…my dad can travel across dimensions!" Stevie said "Whoa…" JP said "Yeah I know…anyway we should get out of here…more people are starting to come and I don't want to be up under all these adults." Stevie looked around and found the place was getting extremely uncomfortable and walked out of the house with JP. They saw that not only the house was having a party but the whole building as well. The levels were all crowded and both boys found it hard to make it toward the Teen Party they were having second ballroom, which was smaller than the main one. People from school was here, also kids Stevie had never seen before. Allen was standing on a wall drinking spiced punch with two boys from school. Ally was dancing with Melodi, and some of her other senior friends. JP said "We probably don't want to hang with Al tonight…he'll just be in a bad mood…c'mon there's some seats over there." They sat down over in a small seating area and began talking. Stevie looked around and said "It's packed tonight…I don't even recognize some of these kids!" JP said "That's because some of them are from the Xavier Institute…and some other schools by the looks of it." Stevie said "Xavier Institute? Isn't that a school for mutants?" JP nodded and said "It's run by the guy upstairs in the wheelchair…Professor Xavier…the world's most powerful telepath!" Stevie raised and eyebrow and said "Really?" JP said "Yes…he's the leader of the X-Men and many mutants and superheroes seek him out for expert advice." Stevie said "He must be really powerful to run a entire school of mutants, a large mutant team, and give advice to other people as well!" JP said "Yes he is quite good…and those people upstairs with him are some of most powerful team members…and some that have been with him a long time." Stevie said "So did he teach them as well?" JP nodded again and said "Yeah…he taught most of his team and most of them work as teachers at his school as well." Stevie said "Hey how come you, Ally, Allen, or me never went there?" JP said "Well my dad did seriously consider putting me there when that whole Apocalyspe war thing was happening, but I guess not…as for you, Allen, and Ally…well you all have got superhero parents to teach you all! Just like me…most kids that go to the Xavier Institute are homeless, orphans, and have been seriously attacked against prejudice for being a mutant." Stevie said "But mutants can be legally register citizens of the United States?! I don't- "Just because they passed a law saying mutants are legal citizens doesn't stop people from fearing them and hating them…" Stevie sighed "I guess your right…so what about the difference between mutants and superhumans?" JP said "Well mutants are people born with a specific gene that will activate and give that person specific abilities that normal humans don't have. It usually occurs during puberty and no person's gene is alike…if that were the case everyone would have the same powers." Stevie said "Okay so what about superhumans?" JP said "Superhumans are humans who had some freak accident that givens them superhuman powers…such as the Fantastic Four who were hit by a cosmic storm in space, which gave them their abilities…a classic tale of a person stepping in some nuclear sludge, then the next day they can fly, shoot laser beams out their eyes, and can lift a eighteen wheeler truck." Stevie laughed and said "So if my dad is superhuman…and mom's a mutant what does that make me?" JP said "Half and half I guess…me I'm what you call magical…but my powers classify me as a mutant, just like Allen and Ally." Stevie said "Oh so their both mutants…okay I understand." JP yawned and said "I'm hungry lets go upstairs and get something to eat…personally I'm not in the mood for chips, pigs in a blanket, and watery punch." Stevie looked at the snack table and he remembered the smell of the honey baked ham upstairs and said "Agreed." They both left and made their way back upstairs. On the floor below the house a loud boom erupted outside, which made the whole building shake. Stevie peered out the window and saw others doing the same. JP peered out the opposite window of Stevie and said "What the hell was that?" Another boom, this time it knocked down everyone in the hall. The lights flickered of for a second and Stevie got up stifly. He looked back out the window. Nothing was there but the silent falling snow…FLASH! A large red robotic eye was staring directly at Stevie. Stevie gasped and a large robotic claw tore through the wall and grabbed him. It swung him madly in the air and attempted to leave, but was hit by a flash of light. JP was standing there his fist glowing electric blue. The large robotic octopus glared at him and JP attempted to fire another, but it knocked him back into a wall leaving a cloud of smoke. It left with Stevie and people in the building and in the streets were screaming. The smoke cleared and JP was crouched on the wall defying gravity and hissed "Shit on Christmas Eve!" He disappeared in a flash of golden light. Upstairs Peter said "What the hell is that!?" Logan extended six very sharp claws from his knuckles and said "Anyone in the mood for calamari?" Clea screamed "It has somebody in it's claw! JP landed in a golden flash, his sweater torn and a large fresh cut across his cheek and yelled "That thing has Stevie!" Johnny gasped and immediately burst into flames and rushed toward the balcony door. He would go through them if he had to. Soon as he hit the door a invisible force knocked him back out of flame mode. "What the hell!" he screamed. Reed said "It's a forcefield!" Sue screamed "We gotta break through it!"

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- THE PRELIMENARIES AND MAKING UP

The thing that had Stevie through him into a fresh pile of snow. Stevie choked on the freezing snow and a gruff voice yelled "Hey champion wanna take me on!" Stevie looked up and saw he was surrounded by thugs, criminals, and evil mutants. Stevie thought "What's going on here!?" Then he saw Chamber rush by blasting several of them. He yelled to Stevie "Glad you could make it into the entrance part! Now just start taking down these guys!" Stevie couldn't understand what was going on but he had no choice, several of them rushed toward him. He blasted some back and kicked a couple into the cars that were left on the street. One large muscular one tried to grab him around the neck but he threw him over his shoulder. One was to the right of him with a knife, he kicked it out his hand and blasted him into a nearby cinderblock. More tried to come at him but he quickly disposed of them. He saw Stature and Victor run up to him along with Chamber and Tyler. Victor doubled over gasping for breath and screamed "Is that it?" Chamber said "I don't' think so…here comes that octopus thing…" Victor said "Oh great how are we gonna defeat that?" Stevie said "We're gonna have to work together!" Tyler snorted and said "With you people…I don't think so…" Stevie said scathingly "We don't need you anyway…how many people did you take down two?" Tyler opened his mouth in anger , but Chamber interrupted him and said "Let's just go!" The four of them ran toward it and Victor sent two small rockets at it. The black metal body had two large holes in it and was sparking. Stature grew about twenty feet high and punched it leaving a huge dent in it's large red eye. Next Stevie and Chamber sent concussive beams of energy at the metallic monster. It exploded and sent smoke everywhere. They shielded their eyes and when the smoke cleared no trace of the monster, the thugs, criminals, or mutants were left. Let alone traces of a fight happening. People came out and began clapping at them. The mayor spoke from a megaphone on top a low building "Good job champions! You all pass the prelimerlary rounds! Also Merry Christmas!" He laughed deeply and Stevie slumped on the ground gasping for air. Chamber helped him up and said "Good job…your pretty good." Stevie grinned and said "Thanks, you're not bad yourself…" Victor and Stature both left and Chamber told Stevie he'll see him later. Stevie waved back to him and Tyler said "Well…I didn't expect you to finish…must been luck." Stevie turned to him and said coldly "I didn't even expect you to throw a punch…I mean their so weak…" Tyler's face rippled in anger and his said "Yeah well… "Tyler it's time to go…" said a cold drawling voice in an allyway. Dr. Doom emerged from the allyway his long dark green cloak dusting up snow as he walked. Tyler turned back to Stevie and said "Don't expect to last through this tournament Storm…your dead…you might as well plan the arrangements right now…" With that he turned on his heel and left. They both walked back into the allyway and seemed to disappear within the fog. Stevie eyed the spot carefully, but suddenly felt like he was being pulled by a invisible hook. In a flash of orange light he landed on house floor and everyone clapped as he opened his eyes. Ally said excitedly "You were great!!!" Peter shook his hand violently and said "Excellent, absolutely!" Ben and Johnny hoisted him on their shoulders and chanted "Stevie's the guy! Lose an arm, or a leg, never!!!" The mayor stepped forward and said "Yes, yes! Our youngest champion perform quite brilliantly tonight!" Stevie said "You know you could have warned us before hand!" Everyone laughed and the Mayor sighed "Alas I couldn't that was supposed to be a situation where a dangerous situation were to occur…and there are now warnings unfortunately most of the time…" Sue said "Okay what are we waiting for lets party!!" Everyone screamed very loudly and Allen came through the door and yelled "What the hell is that all about?!" He had obviously been outside looking at Stevie and Ben and Johnny let him down. Allen looked nervously at him and very awkward silence befell the house. Ben said to them "Alright everyone back to ya knittin or what ever! This is already going to be hard without you sappy gits lookin!" Everybody moved to what they were doing, reluctantly. Stevie could almost tell that Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo were listening. Stevie turned to Allen and Allen said "I guess you'd have to be crazy to put your name in that tournament…I mean that was only the prelimenaries!" Stevie said coldly "You finally caught on…" Allen said "Well I wasn't the only one saying you'd cheated…I mean a lot of kids were saying it behind your back…" Stevie sighed and said "Great just what I need, more unwanted attention…" Allen laughed slightly and said "I guess I was a bit hysterical…I'm sorry…" Stevie said simply "Don't worry about it, now lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Allen laughed and then looked down to see Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo looking at them teary eyed. Sue gasped silently "Boys…"

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN- CHRISTMAS

The next morning Stevie was woke abruptly out of his sleep with Allen landing on his body yelling "Christmas!" Stevie awoke groggly and saw that it was only four thirty and it was still dark out. But since he was up he went into the living room. Everyone was awoke and Stevie was bombarded with presents when he sat down. "Merry Christmas Stevie!" said everyone. Stevie smiled and said "Thanks everyone, Merry Christmas to you all too." Allen tore fiercely at large package and found a new green Mac laptop computer inside. Allen yelled gleefully and began tearing at the other packages. Ally was wearing a new fluffy pink Heatherette jacket she'd been wanting for months and smelled the perfume Sue had just got her. "Wow Aunt Sue this smells amazing?" Sue wearing her new robe Ben got for her, said "Your welcome, now you don't wear that everyday okay…it's for special occasions." Ally said "Okay…wow I've been needing this!" She just opened up her pink Mac laptop which was identical to Allen's. Stevie opened up a long, thin package and inside was a white and electric bass guitar. Stevie saw it had a signature saying "To Stevie, Yours Adam Levine" Stevie said "Wow…dad how did you get this?!" Johnny smirked and said "I helped Maroon 5 get to their gig on time once…told them you were a fan." Stevie then opened another package, which was an electric blue Mac laptop like Allen's and Ally's. After several more rippings the presents were finally done. Reed got several beaker sets from Sue, Johnny, Stevie, Allen, Ben, and Ally. A new scarf from Sue, a digital chemical scanner from Johnny and Ben, and an large encyclopedia of biophysics from Ally and Stevie. "Thanks you all, I've been looking for this!?" Sue got diamond earrings, a diamond braclet, and a new gold watch from Reed. A new 16 megapixel digital camera from Ally and Ben, a 500 dollar gift card to Dolce and Gabbana from Stevie and Allen, and new Hound's Tooth coat with matching purse from Johnny. Johnny got a new flat screen t.v. from Ben, a new motocross set from Allen, a 500 dollar gift certificate to a expensive men's clothing store that he liked from Reed, a new sweater from Ally and Sue, and Stevie got him the best gift of all. He wheeled in a new black and orange motocross bike that Johnny had been wanting for years. "Stevie…how did you get this…this isn't even out in America…" Johnny stammered touching the carbon steel frame. Stevie smiled and said "Well lets just say I have a friend over in Japan that happens to have a father that is the maker of these bikes…" Allen dropped his mouth and said "Wow Stevie you've been to Japan?!" Stevie raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Of course where did you think I learned all my martial arts?" Allen's jaw dropped along with everyone else. "You've went to Japan?!" said Allen. Stevie still looked puzzled and said "Of course where did you think I learned it all?" Ally said "Hey Stevie can you even speak Japanese?" Stevie grinned and said "Of course! Along with other languages…" Their conversation was interupted however when the doorbell rang. Ben said "Who the hell is that at this hour?" A tall man in gray slender pea coat with steel gray hair was standing in the doorway. His hair had several fresh snowflakes in it, as well did his coat. Sue smiled and ushered him in. "Why Mr. Dobson how are you this Christmas Day?" she said. He shrugged the flakes out of his hair and smiled and said "Oh I'm just fine…Merry Christmas to you all!" They all responded back with a cheerful "Merry Christmas!!!" and Mr. Dobson said "Well I'm just delievering our champion's official opening task uniform…the Mayor and many other workers at City Hall are personally rooting for you…as well as I am! You have got quite a fan base now…several fan websites opened up after the preliminaries last night…also people have start making shirts with you name on it…" Stevie choked and said "Really?! Why!" Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Umm…well because your parents and also your one of the youngest champions we have ever seen…and by the looks of last night, one of the most skilled…oh yes Ms. Fairfield on the fifth floor of City Hall wanted you have this…" He took a blue t-shirt out of the long package he was holding. Mr. Dobson unfolded it and on the front was a outline of Stevie's head, just in white and under it, it read Allen repressed the urge not to laugh and Stevie merely burst out in laughter. Mr. Dobson looked at them and said "What? Steviehead has become the most visited site in the Eastern coast within the past twenty four hours…people want you to make a special apperance at City Hall for a Christmas Party…" Stevie said "No thanks…seems like the sort of thing that will draw people…I'm just gonna hang here today." Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Well for you to be a champion, you sure don't want to be in limelight…understandable…well I'll be off then, farewell!" He left and Stevie took the long package from the table and opened it. He held it up and it was long cloak like windbreaker. It was black and blue and had stripes down the arms. On the front was a round Fantasic Four insignia and on the back it read "Storm 5". Ally said "That's hot what's it for?" Stevie said "Dunno…" Also inside were matching pants, fingerless gloves, and shoes. Sue said "Well Stevie go put that away and lets finish unwrapping the presents!" Stevie took the box gingerly and laid it on his bed. Once he came back out he was tackled by what seemed to be a mass of silky brown hair. Stevie gasped "M-mom!!!" Nicole beamed at him and said "Merry Christmas!!!" Stevie said "But I thought you were on tour and wouldn't be back tell June!?" She laughed and said "Well I told Jerry that since you were in the tournament and we would be performing in it, we might as well had came back!! So here I am…we just got in late last night…the girls are still sleeping though…along with Drew." Ally's bottle of perfume almost slipped out her hand and Nicole said "So…Merry Christmas my little champion!" Stevie said "How did you know?" Nicole said "Your father told me of course…first thing when you all got home…he seemed like he had to fly to tell me, couldn't just called me…" Stevie realized why his father had been gone so long that night and he said "Are you mad?" Nicole said sweetly "Of course not honey…it's not your fault…we're gonna get to the bottom of this…this just isn't coincidence…" Stevie cheered up immensly and he said "I'm glad your hear Mom!!" Nicole hugged him tightly and said "I am too…so lets open your present I got you!" Stevie said "Oh but Mom I mailed yours…" Nicole said "I already got it…so did the girls and Drew…they were really excited!!" Stevie said "Well did you like it?" Nicole grinned and said "Of course it was quite lovely…I'm glad you remebered that I love Channel No. 5!!!" Stevie grinned and said "Thanks…" Nicole turned to Johnny and said "Oh Johnny thanks…I love the earrings and the car…" Allen yelled "You got her a car!?" Johnny grinned and said "Yeah kinda…" Nicole laughed and said "Yeah the Benz is just calling out to me…but hey I got you all presents too!!!" Nicole had got Sue a large Italian cookbook (Italian food was Sue's favorite), a Louis Vutton purse, and new stailess steel rice cooker she had been wanting for months. She got Reed a very expensive satalite phone which could withstand a large nuclear rocket, a crystal beaker set, and what he had been really wanting, a new pair of wool socks to keep his feet warm while he worked late at night in lab. Ben received two box tickets to a boxing match of the century, a large winter coat from Paris that cost as much as a small speedboat, and a matching hat, scarf, and glove set. She got Ally a Gucci mailcarrier, (You'll need that for college to make the other girls jealous!), very expensive Jimmy Choo pink leather pumps, and a very lovely smelling Dior perfume. Allen received a new model handheld game system called the Playsquad X.9, which hadn't been released yet, but Nicole got it months ahead, a new jacket from a nice urban store in Spain and new silver watch. Everyonr enjoyed their gifts and spent their time amongst each other. Stevie felt like he was on air and nobody could bring him down...not even Apocalypse.


	8. Chapter 8

Fantastic Four: The Legacy of Stevie (I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS...EXCEPT CHARACTERS I CREATED SUCH AS STEVIE, ALLEN, AND ETC. PLEASE DON'T STEAL. I USE THINGS FROM MY FAVORITE THINGS SUCH AS NARUTO, HARRY POTTER, AND ETC. IF YOU SEE IT GOOD FOR YOU I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. I JUST LOVE WRITING AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS STORY. THIS IS FOR FUN. ENJOY AND KEEP ON WRITING. LOVE YA!)

PROLOUGE

The clouds were beautiful… He had never been up this high before… it was all so nostalgic. He loved it, it felt like he was not even in the airplane at all, he dreamed he was soaring…actually soaring... his head fell back and his eyes closed…he was soaring…

CHAPTER ONE-NEW BEGINNINGS

"Good afternoon passengers we have arrived in New York International Airport! I hope you all have enjoyed flying American Airlines! Please enjoy your stay!" The boy got up and hoisted his large suitcase from the overhead compartment and made his way off the plane. Once the boy was in the crowded New York airport he scanned around for any sign of the people he was going to meet with. He searched for several long minutes, until he saw a tall balding man in a suit, with a sign with his name on it. The boy introduced himself and they both made their way out into the busy streets of New York. The boy climbed into the back of a long stretch Limo and they headed down a very busy street. The boy could not help but sticking his head out the window and look at the tall buildings surrounding him. He didn't even notice that the car was moving through the heavy traffic once more and in a matter of minutes the driver, named Stan said "Master Steven we are here, welcome to the Baxter Building." Stevie told "Thanks Stanley, just call me Stevie." Stevie made his way to a large building with about a million windows on it, all reflecting in the sunlight. He went inside and found a huge lobby with bronze floors and walls and many people in business suits on cell phones conducting business in fast tones. Stevie made his way to elevators looking at the tall ceiling as he went. Once inside the elevator, Stevie pushed the top most button on the panel. He could feel he gravity shifting as he rose to the 30th floor. The elevator came to halt and the doors opened, blinding Stevie with sunlight. He held his hand face to cover the blinding light, but was soon the light was obscured by a beaming blonde haired woman. Stevie didn't know if he had gone to heaven and if this was an angel, but the woman said "Stevie! Oh my look how much you've grown! Come in!" The woman dragged him into a huge living space. The woman turned around and said "Stevie, I've missed you so much!" Stevie knew who this was he hugged her and said "Good to see you too, Aunt Sue." Stevie followed her into a huge living room, where a brown and gray haired man was sitting on the couch, with papers scattered over the brown coffee table. Sue touched him on the shoulder and said "Reed, he's here." She turned him toward Stevie, and the man stood up and went toward him. He shook his hand and hugged him and said "Welcome Stevie, I haven't seen you since you were little, you've gotten so big!" Stevie said smiling "Good to see you Uncle Reed." Sue directed Stevie toward a hallway and told him "Now your things have already been brought up, and your room is second door on the right." Stevie thanked his aunt and uncle and made his way toward his room. He turned the cold metal knob of the door and stepped inside. The room was decorated in blue, Stevie's favorite color, and a large bed was adorned in fresh sheets in the middle of the room. He set his backpack in the corner and looked around. He plopped on his bed, which he found very comfortable. He looked at the nightstand next to him and saw a picture of his father, with a large motocross trophy, beaming, in his hand. Stevie studied the picture for a moment and began thinking how his father would be. He was already nervous for meeting him in a long time, so he decided to think about something else. He got up from the bed and made his way to the window. He pulled back the curtains and found he had a perfect view of the city. Stevie had to breathe for a moment, just to soak in all that he was experiencing right now. New York was nothing like Boston. He made his way back out the room after several minutes, and he saw a dirty blonde haired boy sitting with his aunt and uncle. The boy turned around and saw Stevie and instantly jumped up to greet him. He shook his hand quite violently while speaking in fast tones. "Hey Stevie I'm Allen, your cousin, welcome to New York!" Stevie gasped for air and said "Thanks." Sue rapped Allen on the head with a magazine and said "Enough Allen, now you boys hungry? It'll be awhile tell dinner." Allen said "Mom you know I am." Stevie said "I guess so." Sue said "Good, now Stevie you are welcome to anything in this house, just don't go messing around in your uncle's lab, I don't want you to lose an arm or better yet to grow four more." Stevie laughed nervously and sat down at the table while Sue made some sandwiches for Allen and him. Stevie enjoyed his time with his aunt, cousin, and uncle. They talked and laughed for a couple of hours, and by the time Sue looked up, it was already six o'clock. She sprang up and said "I better get started on dinner! They will be home at seven!" Stevie asked her if she needed any help, but she told him to just relax. Stevie felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about his father. He tried to stay in the conversation with Allen and Reed, but his mind just kept wandering. The house was filled with the smells of baked chicken, pepper, and fresh herbs. Stevie could feel his stomach growling, the sandwiches seemed ages ago. Sue set the table and called them all to dinner. Stevie sat down with Allen and Reed while Sue put creamy mashed potatoes in front of them. Reed eyed them hungrily and motioned to get a little taste, but his hand was quickly slapped by Sue. She sat the chicken, broccoli casserole down and sat down also. She said "They should be coming right about- BRRRZ! The elevator bell rang loudly and Stevie motioned to hear if his father was coming. He heard footsteps, his heart start pacing… someone was coming around the corner…it was- A girl? A dark cream colored girl was standing in the living room on a cell phone talking very loudly. "Okay Mel, I'll call ya later girl, yeah, okay, t.t.y." She closed the phone and made her way to the table. She sat down next to Stevie and said "Hello everyone" apparently not noticing him, until Sue kicker her under the table. She yelled "Ouch! Aunt Sue! Oh! Hi there Stevie Im Allyson, but you can call me Ally. Im Ben's daughter, you'll meet him in a minute." She shook his hand and tucked in for dinner. There was another loud ring and this time Stevie could here two footsteps. One was very loud and thick sounding. Stevie stayed turned around, he could feel his head sweating. He ducked under the table to act like he was tying his shoe, and then he heard voices. "Im telling you Ben, she was a model! She had the look and everything!" A very gruff voice responded and said "I don't know Johnny, what model works in a diner?" Stevie knew his father was here, for he had heard his name. Sue said "You all went to a diner?! I cooked this big dinner!" Johnny said nothing he was more interested in the spot Stevie was sitting. Ben said "Calm down Susie, we just went for coffee." Stevie could not pretend any longer because Johnny had called his name. "Stevie…" Stevie turned around slowly, his heart racing, and was facing his father. There was an awkward silence in the room. Stevie's mouth was dry; he didn't know what to say. Johnny broke into a wide grin and outstretched his arms and said "Give your old man a hug!" Stevie got up and went into his father's arms. He held him close; Stevie could hear his heart beating fast as well. He whispered "I've missed you…" Stevie could feel his warmth, which was much warmer than any hug he had all day. Stevie could smell him, his smell of some cologne and a bit of motor oil. Sue sniffled, so did Ben. Stevie just noticed that a huge living rock was standing there. Stevie didn't panic though, he just introduced himself. The rock man said "Im Ben Grimm, or better known as the Thing, and if you ever need me im here." Sue said while wiping her eyes "Yes…sniff…Stevie your UNCLE Ben is here as well." She put emphasis on uncle, and Johnny said "C'mon lets eat, Im starving!" They all sat down, Johnny sat the opposite of Stevie and they began to eat. They all talked and laughed and Stevie found himself full and very sleepy. Johnny yawned loudly and said "Well folks I think it's time to be hitten the old hay." Sue said "I agree we do have a big day tomorrow!" Allen said "What's going on? Ow!" Ally hit Allen hard on the shoulder and motioned to Stevie. Stevie didn't see it though, because he was busy talking to Reed about nuclear fusion. Allen heard some of their conversation and interrupted them and said "Stevie you know about that stuff?!" Stevie said "Yeah…why?" Allen said "Well it's just that dad and mom are about the only nerds here, not saying that you are, but you actually **know** about that stuff?" Stevie replied again "Yeah." Allen whistled softly and said "Hey Uncle Johnny you got a regular genius!" Johnny patted Stevie on the back and said "That's my boy." After a couple of minutes they all went to bed, and Stevie bid everyone good night. He made it into his room and almost forgot to call his mother. He pulled from the zipper of his backpack, his cell phone and pressed the call button. After several rings, his mother picked up and said "Hello Stevie?" Stevie sat down on the bed and said "Yeah mom it's me." She sighed and said "Oh thank goodness, I thought you almost forgot! Me and the girls just finished up on stage." Stevie sighed and said "Well Im just checking in before I go to sleep." His mother said "Okay, are you alright, your father hasn't poisoned you or anything?!" Stevie laughed and said "No mom, he is really happy to see me." She sighed in relief "Yes, well he hasn't seen you in awhile…you enjoying yourself?" Stevie responded "Yes everyone here is so nice." She paused for a minute and said "Well, honey I love you and I promise I won't be on tour long okay?" Stevie said "Okay mom, love you, see you soon." She said "Okay love you too, be careful, tell everyone I said hello." Stevie yawned and said "Okay good night." CLICK! He closed the phone and plugged it on the charger. He changed into his pajamas, and laid down on the bed. Stevie stared out the huge window for a moment then turned on his side, thinking to himself. He only rolled one more time. Then it was black…

CHAPTER TWO-TEARS OF A BROKEN HEART

Stevie dreamed he was in a dark room, with metal walls, a dark cloaked figure was telling him to come closer…he walked forward and then the dark figure raised his hand. He couldn't breathe…he was dying…the figure raised another hand, a flash of light…He was…"GASP! Stevie sat up in bed drenched in cold sweat. He felt his head, it was pulsing with pain. What a strange dream? He could not understand what would cause him to dream like that. It felt so real, he felt like he was really dying. Stevie got up and looked at the time from the glow of his cell phone. It was only 3:45…3:45! Stevie realized he had been fifteen for hours now! Stevie made his way to the restroom across the hall. He used the toilet and washed his hands. Stevie looked in the mirror at himself, still thinking about the dream. It was so strange! He didn't know what else to do so he just splashed some cold water on his face, to clear his head. He wiped his face with his undershirt and made his way back to his room. When he entered the room, his father was sitting on his bed looking sideways out the window. Stevie was startled at his company; he thought for sure he was the only one awake. Johnny said "You know Stevie, Im surprised why you didn't ask why I didn't come visit you tonight." Stevie said "Well…I didn't…think…you…" Johnny turned around to face him now and said "Come sit down." Stevie motioned to the place where his father's hand was. Johnny looked at Stevie and said "Happy Birthday." Stevie said "Thanks…um…dad you okay?" Johnny kept looking at him and said "Oh yeah Im fine, excellent, Im the happiest man in the world right now because you're here." Stevie gave a little smile and opened his mouth to say something, but could not think of anything. Why was this so difficult for him? Johnny only laughed and said "Its okay you're new to this whole dad thing, so am I." Stevie asked "So you're a motocross champion huh?" Johnny puffed out his chest in pride and said "Yeah three times in a row." Stevie laughed and said "That's cool…I used to watch you when I was younger." Johnny said."Oh really, wanna come hang out the dirt arena and see your old man at work?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah!" Johnny rubbed his head and said "Okay." Johnny stared at him again and said "Stevie, I want to apologize to you I- "Forget about it." Stevie interrupted him. Johnny said "No, this needs to be said, Stevie Im sorry for leaving you and- "I said forget about it, dad." Stevie said. Johnny stared at him with a puzzled look on his face and asked "Aren't you mad at me?" Stevie put on a fake smile and said "Not at all, I understand." Johnny still looked puzzled and said "Do you Stevie? Being a superhero doesn't make up for the fact I left you and your mother." Stevie said "Well things happen, she not innocent of running off too...she is a superhero as well and a mega music star!" Johnny looked at Stevie examining him closely. Stevie could feel his fist clinching and burning tears in his eyes. He said through gritted teeth "It's not like I thought you had forgotten about me, or died!" Johnny could feel his own eyes burning and said "Stevie…I…had…responsibilities..." Stevie said "I can wait! The world is about to explode, but I can wait!" Streaming tears were flowing out his eyes, Johnny just sat there. Stevie was cursing himself quietly. He didn't like for people to see him cry, especially his father, he didn't want him to think he was a weak little crybaby. Johnny gripped Stevie tight. Stevie could feel the heat from his bare chest and cried only harder. Stevie sobbed "Where did you go?!" Johnny sighed, his eyes glistening "Im sorry…Stevie…" Stevie stayed there tell sunrise…

CHAPTER THREE-BIRTHDAY WISHES, CROWDS, AND THE TORCH'S KID!

When the sun came up, the whole house was moving. Stevie slept in along with Allen and Ally. When they got up, breakfast was waiting for them on the dining table. They all sat down, while Sue put a plate of bacon, eggs, and pancakes dripping with syrup and butter. Stevie's pancakes had chocolate chips on them, arranged to spell "Happy Birthday". Stevie smiled and said "Thanks Aunt Sue!" Sue was stirring more batter and said "Your welcome sweetie." Allen said "So Stevie what do you want to do today?" Stevie finished chewing his bacon and said "Dunno, guess I could check out the city." Ally said "That could be fun, I heard that was some special event going on in the city." Reed who was sitting on the couch, reading the paper and sipping very black coffee, said "Oh yes it's the Summer Music Parade, we are supposed to make a special appearance." Sue sighed and said "I wanted to be off today, since its Stevie's birthday." Reed said "I know we just have to pop in right fast and leave." Sue sighed once more and said "Alright, I guess we can." Reed sipped some more coffee and said "It's not really all of us they want to see, Johnny more specifically." Sue added more batter into the griddle and said "Figures the streets must are gonna be crowded just to see The Human Torch." Allen whispered to Stevie "I don't know if you have noticed, but Uncle Johnny is the city's hottest bachelor, he has a date almost every night!" Stevie said "I noticed the big GAP poster with him in only a hoodie and jeans, with the supermodel touching his chest." Allen laughed and went back to eating. Sue said "Actually Johnny is still sleeping, Ben is working out downstairs." Reed said "Well Johnny better get a move on if we are gonna go to- Sue yelled "Reed shut up that's a surprise!" she said jerking her head toward Stevie. Stevie didn't notice he was talking to Ally about her favorite music group. "I absolutely love them! The Pretty Kitties are the ultimate girl group! I'm going to see them when they come here!" Stevie choked on his orange juice and said "Mo- I mean they're coming here?!" Ally eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…why?" Stevie quickly said "Oh nothing I just figured they would be over in Japan or somewhere." Ally said "Oh no they are gonna be here in a couple of months." Stevie only continued eating, and Reed said "Oh no they didn't! Dammit!" Sue said "What's wrong honey?" Reed said "They killed that secretary that was on the Witness Protection Program, who saw that Judge killed." Sue said "Oh no, but I thought she was in hiding?" Reed said "They found her, those dirty- "What's all the yelling about? I thought someone died?" Johnny was standing in the hallway yawning and scratching his head. Sue said "Someone did die Johnny, that secretary woman." Johnny said "Hmm did I date her? I don't remember?" "Very funny Johnny" Sue said coldly. Johnny just walked in the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of bacon and pancakes, and sat in front of Stevie. Sue and Reed continued talking; Stevie just stared at his plate, still thinking about his dream. Johnny interrupted his train of thought and asked "Hey you okay champ?" Stevie looked up and put on another fake smile and said "Im fine just great!" Johnny just smiled and continued eating. After breakfast, they all got cleaned up and dressed and headed toward the parking lot. On the elevator Allen asked "Where's Uncle Ben?" Sue said staring at the panel "He said he'll meet us at Times Square." Allen said "Oh, okay." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They all stood in a huge parking lot with about twenty different cars. Stevie whispered "Wow." Allen said "C'mon Stevie!" Stevie followed Allen toward a row of cars. Allen turned around when they stopped in front of a big black Lincoln. "Aren't you gonna ride with your dad to the festival?" Stevie doubled around to see a shining red Porsche and his father opening the doors. Stevie walked over there and said "Um…dad…can…I…-Johnny raised an eyebrow and said "Can you ride with me? Of course you don't have to ask!" Stevie got in and buckled his seat belt. It smelled so good in here he thought to himself. He ran his hand on the smooth gray leather interior. Johnny got in and buckled up and said "Ready?" Stevie grinned and said "Yeah." A ramp descended from the air and they were off. Once they made it to Times Square, people were all on Johnny's car. Women throwing underwear and bras, jumping trying to get inside the car. Stevie awed in amazement on how popular his father was. They parked and got out the car. They walked down a carpet, thousands of media press was tearing down upon them. Security guards were trying control the crowd, and Johnny kept waving to the crowd. He blew flaming hearts to the girls, and some of them literary fainted. One press asked "Johnny Storm, who is this child with you?" Johnny laughed and said "Funny thing is this child yeah he's my son." This only contributed to the craziness of the crowd. The media tried to even get Stevie to talk, but Johnny pushed him further out of the crowd. They all met in the center of the big festival. Stevie and Allen stood together as not to get separated as the Fantastic Four got ready for their big entrance. People were eying Stevie closely and Allen said "C'mon lets go inside for a minute." They went inside the huge visitor's center and found a small metal table to sit at. Stevie sighed deeply and Allen said "Don't worry about it, this happens all the time." Stevie said "I don't want people to start asking me questions." Allen said "They won't, at least I hope not" he said staring at the window with many people looking in. Allen said "Well I guess you can't blame them, I mean New York's number one bachelor has a kid! And they can't deny you're not his because you both look alike." Stevie took aback to this and said "Really?" Allen said "Yeah haven't you noticed? There are only small distinctions between the two of you." Stevie looked in the glass window at his blurry reflection to see if Allen was right, but he couldn't with all the people standing in front of it. After several long minutes the crowd began getting excited again as the festival started. Allen and Stevie went back outside and moved amongst the crowd to see if they could spot their parents. It was so crowded they could barely see the stage where they were standing. The festival was hosted by radio personal DJ Quickspin of 89.9 The MIX radio station. He went to the mic and began to speak. "Alright ya'll need to get hype, cause we got the F4 in here! Make some noise!" The crowd went wild; Johnny sent more flaming kisses at the crowd. More and more girls fainted and threw more underclothes. Sue looked disgusted and motioned to Reed with a look like "Im ready to go." Stevie couldn't agree with her expression more because crowds made him uncomfortable already, and most people were still looking at him. The festival was about to begin, but before it did DJ Quickspin got to the mic again. "So yo Johnny is it true? You gotta a kid man?" Johnny just stepped forward with a smile and said "Yes New York, Johnny Storm is a father." The crowd screamed more thongs were thrown in the air. Johnny took the mic from DJ Quickspin and said "Hey Stevie c'mon up here! Where is he? Stevie!!" Stevie sank down, he didn't want to the center of attention. But a spotlight was shining down in his face, he covered his face. Stevie made his way to the stage reluctantly, while hundreds of women stared with smiles and pointed at him. He stepped on the stage and was instantly embraced into the grip of his father's arm. Johnny began talking once more and said "Ladies and gentlemen this is my son Stevie! Ain't he a little champion?" Women went wild and start screaming. Suddenly they rushed the stage. Johnny held back Stevie, while Sue put a forcefield up to block the crowd. They all bounced away from the stage. Sue yelled to Johnny "Johnny get him outta here!" Johnny led Stevie to the back of the stage, and found a safe place for him. Stevie caught his breath and Johnny did as well. "You okay big guy?" Johnny asked looking concerned. Stevie said "I think so, Im not a big fan of crowds." Johnny said "Sorry about that, well I think the crowds been subdued we can go." They left the back way just in case, and made it toward the car. Sue, Allen, Ben, Ally, and Reed made it toward their cars as well. Johnny whispered to himself "Here we go…" Sue rounded on him and began yelling "What the hell Johnny?! You almost got Stevie trampled! You okay honey?" she said touching his face gingerly to see if he was hurt. Stevie smiled and said "Im okay." Johnny and Stevie got in the car and followed Reed and Sue to the mall. Stevie had never been to a mall as big as the one in New York. New York was nothing like Boston. Johnny told Stevie to get anything he wanted. Ally took him to a clothes store, and helped him pick out some clothes. "You'll need some for school in a couple of months!" she exclaimed to him, looking at a pink Von Dutch hat, that she thought would match a polo she had at home. Stevie then was taken by Allen to an electronics store. He brought a new game system and twelve new games. "You'll need something to do while the adults are saving the city!" Allen exclaimed to him, while buying a new faceplate for his phone. Stevie had enough of the mall after about two hours and they all made their way out of the mall. Ally was upset she didn't hit the shoe sale in Macy's, but she was relieved when she found it lasted through Friday. They all made their way to Kyoto Sushi and Japanese Steak House for Stevie's birthday dinner. They ordered their food, Ben ordered about everything on the menu, and talked amongst each other while waiting for their food. Ally talked about what the cheerleading squad plans to do this year at school, Johnny and Reed were talking about some experiment involving rocket fuel. Ben and Sue were laughing about a joke Ben had heard while on Main St. Stevie and Allen were discussing the video games he had just got. "I don't know what I wanna to play first?!" Allen said "I know lets try Ghosts of War 3, I heard it got an 8 out of 10 on Their food came and they all prepared to eat. Johnny looked at what Sue was eating and said "Don't you think that's kind of…um…I don't know gross?" Sue had just eaten a calamari roll and she said "It doesn't taste that bad." Allen laughed and said "If you close your eyes and hold your nose." Sue glared at him, and Ally was picking seaweed from her steak and rice bowel. Ben was already on his fifth plate and told Ally "You better eat that it'll help digestion!" Ally looked at the green plants in disgust and said "Yeah if I don't puke first." Reed passed the hot mustard to Johnny, but Johnny pushed it away and said "I hate hot mustard!" Stevie was handed the mustard at the same time by Allen and said the same thing. Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and laughed. "Well that's another thing you two have in common…Im sorry I can't eat this." Ally pushed away her plate and folded her arms. Allen said in a mocking voice "Oh what's wrong too many carbs?" Ally said scathingly "Shutup Allen, its not that, it just smells of seaweed!" Stevie said "Well here add some of this Wasabi; it should help with the smell." Ally said "Really? I guess it couldn't hurt." She added thick black sauce to her bowel and began eating. "This taste much better!" she exclaimed. After their dinner they paid and left the restaurant. Minutes later they returned to the Baxter Building, and once inside, Stevie thought of his bed awaiting him. Once on the topmost floor Stevie bade everyone goodnight and headed for his room. He was stopped by his Ben's voice saying "Hold it kiddo you haven't even had your cake yet." Stevie turned around to see every one around a huge birthday cake grinning at him. Johnny said "Oh almost forgot." He pointed a finger at the candle and they ignited instantly. The glow of candle light around the room, and his family smiles filled Stevie with warmth. Stevie could not contain his happiness. Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and said "Make a wish." Stevie blew out the candles but he had everything he wanted right here.

CHAPTER FOUR- STEVIE'S GIFTS

After about two weeks in New York, Stevie became used to the city and the Baxter Building. Also there wasn't any crime in the city right now, which was good for Johnny who wanted to spend quality time with Stevie. He took him work with him, which Stevie enjoyed very much. After work they would always go for ice cream or pizza, which they would have to sneak because Sue wouldn't have been upset if they had already eaten before she cooked. Stevie also got calls from his mother frequently when she was on a break or on the tour bus. Stevie chose not to confront her about news about her coming to perform here; she probably wanted to surprise him. Allen and Stevie went to movies, arcades, and just hanged out. They were coming home from the arcade one day and Allen asked as they walked in the door, "Hey Stevie do you have any powers?" Stevie froze and asked suspiciously "What do you mean?" Allen said "You know like superhuman powers, I mean everyone here does, both your parents have them, you should too." Allen said "Here I'll show you mine." Allen put down his bags and walked over to the couch. He clasped his hands together and slammed them on the couch. There was a blinding blue light and the couch instantly turned into a bed. Stevie gasped "Whoa!" Allen stood back up and turned and smiled at Stevie. "Reality Warping! Cool ain't it?!" Sue came from the elevators with fresh laundry and saw the couch. "Stop showing off Allen and put the couch back." Allen clasped his hands once more and this time a golden light surrounded the couch. It was whole once more and Allen turned back to Stevie and said "Well whats yours?" Stevie just sat down and said "I don't like to talk about them…" Allen plopped in the chair next to him and said "Oh come on, they can't be that bad…what can you do turn into a slug or something?" Stevie looked at the floor and said "Well no…I wish…" Allen opened his mouth to say something else, but the elevator bell rang loudly and interrupted him. Reed, Ben, and Johnny all walked in groceries in their hands. Sue met them and took some from their hands. "Thank you boys, I needed these lemons to make this new pie I'm making." Ben sat two heavy sacks on the kitchen counter and grabbed a beer out the fridge. He sat down with Allen and Stevie and turned on the TV. "Anything good on fellas?" he asked while popping the cap of the frosty beer. Allen and Stevie just hunched their shoulders and watched Ben flick through stations. The elevator bell rang again, and Ally was home on her phone, which she was most of the time. Ben flicked passed MTV which had the Pretty Kitties new video premiere. "Leave it!" she yelled to Ben. Ally screamed in excitement to which Allen and Stevie covered their ears. Ben just flicked past. Ally said "Hello Melodi? Yeah I saw it too! I know! We have got to go see them!" Ally ran in her room and they could still hear her talking, giggling, and screaming on the phone. Allen said "Girls and their groups, those cat girls are pretty hot though…" Stevie was thinking about his mother, when he was called by Allen "Hello Stevie, anybody home?" Stevie double looked around and said "Who…um…yeah I was listening, nothing good on right?" Allen said puzzled "No…I was saying- "Dinner time!" Sue called in the kitchen. Everyone sat down and got ready for dinner. Ally eventually came out her room, and sat down. Dinner was good tonight, it always was, they had meatloaf, roast potatoes, and buttery rolls. Also a side of three cheese macaroni and sweet corn on the cob. Stevie felt full once again and was very sleepy. Before he could get up a huge alarm rang and red lights flashed. Stevie fell to the floor startled and Reed said "Dammit! Alright Fantastic Four move out!" The adults all got up and scrambled to a panel next to the elevator. The wall slid back and Reed, Sue, Johnny, and Ben stepped in. Sue called "Ally look after the boys! We'll be back soon as possible!" The wall slid back in place and they could hear an elevator falling fast to the ground. Stevie and Allen rushed to the window to see the Fantasticar and Johnny's flaming body streaking through the sky to the middle of the city, which was smoking and glowing burning red. Stevie whispered "Whoa…" Allen said "Oh that's nothin' once they straight jumped from this window and flew all the way to Liberty Island. Stevie kept looking at the place where the city was smoking, which was now flashing different colors. "Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked worriedly. Allen said "Oh yeah! They are the Fantastic Four after all!" Stevie still looked worried, and Allen said "If you want, we could go see if you want…" Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Can we do that?" Allen said "Well…technally no, but I have seen them fight before." Stevie said "Well if you say they'll be okay… I guess I can be alright." Stevie went to bed minutes later, but could not sleep because worrying about his family. He hadn't worried like this since his mother stopped a huge monster from eating the whole east coast and didn't come home for three days. Stevie tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. He looked at the clock at saw it was already past midnight. He turned over and looked out his window. His eyes closed for a moment…he dreamed he was in the dark room again…he couldn't breathe…GASP! Stevie grabbed his throat to see if there was some hand holding his air tubes. He returned to earth and looked at the clock, it was only two thirty and there still was no sign of the Fantastic Four at home. Stevie got up and looked out his window. He couldn't see anything, because the battle was on the other side of the building. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak without waking up Allen or Ally, but suddenly the elevator door opened. Stevie's reaction was to run out but he stopped himself. He could hear footsteps, so he leaped into his bed and laid on his left side. His doorknob was turning, his heart was beating fast. It was Johnny, battle worn and bleeding checking in on Stevie. He closed the door, once he made sure everything was okay. Stevie was trying to connect the pieces together. The city hasn't been attacked for weeks, and he was having weird dreams. Were they connected?

CHAPTER FIVE-THE REVELATION OF HIS MOTHER

The next day Stevie, Allen, and Ally were the only ones up. They all made bowels of cereal, except for Allen he had waffles and sat down and talked about last night. "I think it was the Mole Man causing havoc cause dad's got a big gash that looks like it came from a drill." said Ally munching on low fat Yogurt Crunch. Allen wiped syrup from his mouth and said "I dunno, mom's got a pretty big burn on her arm, coulda been Dragon Man." Stevie didn't know what to say because he neither knew of whom they were talking about. They got dressed after they ate and Ally told them she'd needed to go to the mall. "You guys wanna get out today? This would be your only chance; they'll stay sleep for rest of the day." They agreed and followed Ally to the parking lot. Ally had a pink and black Mini Cooper which could only fit about three people, so luckily it was exactly that amount of people. They zoomed off and Ally put in her favorite Pretty Kitties c.d. and began singing. Stevie only looked out the window mumbling the words as the song played. Allen looked in rear view mirror at him and asked "You know these songs?" Stevie said "Well…yeah…kinda…only because I was there when they recorded most of them." Ally said "What?! How Stevie!" Stevie squirmed a little and said "Well, it because…the lead singer is my mom." Ally halted the car and screamed in excitement. Cars on the road shifted to avoid her sudden stop and shouted nasty things, but Ally kept screaming. Ally pulled over in front of a Starbucks and immediately called her friend. "Hello Mel, yeah girl guess what I found out, you'll never believe it, you know my cousin who is in town? Well guess what his mom is Nicole from the Pretty Kitties!" The screaming happened once more, from both ends and Ally leaped over the seat and hugged Stevie tightly. She put the phone on speaker and said "Now c'mon Stevie, you're my favorite cousin" she said. Allen took aback to this and said "Stevie's been here only about a month and he's already your favorite cousin?!" Ally said "Shutup Al, anyway Stevie can you get us tickets? Pleease?" Stevie sighed and said "Of course." More screaming endued and Ally leaped back into the driver's seat and sped off. When they returned home, all the adults were up looking tired. Reed had bandages on his arm, Ben had a bag of ice on his back, and Sue was rubbing IcyHot on her shins. Johnny had a bandage around his left wrist and a taped gauze pad above his right eye. Ally said "Oh my gosh! You guys look worse than when I saw you!" Allen whistled and said "You guys got into a real scuffle last night, didn't you? I haven't seen you all beat up this bad since Doctor Doom's last battle." Stevie looked up and said "I've heard of him! He's that metal dude!" Reed shook his head and said "Yes Doctor Doom was once our friend but ever since he was hit by the cosmic storm he changed." Stevie asked "That's how you all got your powers right?" Ben said "Yeah…ow my achin' back…" Ally's eyes welded up with tears and she rushed over to her father. "Oh daddy you rest up we'll take care of you all!" Johnny's wrist began to bleed through the bandagings and Stevie said "Dad you're bleeding!" Johnny looked at his wrist and said "Oh well I better…ow!" Johnny immediately sat back down and gripped his waist. Reed said "Don't move Johnny, I think you've got a broken rib." Stevie's eyes widened in horror at their pain. Johnny looked up at Stevie's expression and gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry this doesn't happen all the time." Allen said "Who was it who attacked you guys last night?" Reed said in a stern voice "Don't worry about Allen." Allen hunched back in his chair and said "Nobody ever tells me anything." Sue said "Honey you don't need to worry about it." Stevie just slumped in a chair and sighed deeply. He closed his eyes in confusion and tried to decipher why these things were happening…

CHAPTER SIX- THE POWER OF STEVIE STORM!!!

No sooner the city had been attacked, more outbreaks of crime happened in the city, and more heroes went down. The X-Men had several major members out of commission, Spiderman had broken a leg and fractured spine and many more heroes were severely damaged. What was happening to the city? The Fantastic Four recovered in a couple of days, thanks to Reed's regeneration chambers. They were back on the grind of being heroes and came back with less injuries, but battle worn still the same. Stevie kept having weird dreams, he didn't know why. One day Stevie was reading in the Baxter library, and his father found him. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting across the table from him. "Oh nothing just reading up on dreams, why?" he said flipping the pages. Johnny said "Well we are going to buy school supplies in about an hour, schools in a week, you excited?" Stevie flipped through more pages and said "I guess, but then again who's ever excited about going back to school?" Johnny said simply "Reed." Stevie laughed and followed his father out of the library. About thirty minutes later they all got ready to go to the store to get school supplies. On the way their Stevie saw girls wearing shirts saying "I heart Torch's kid" the heart being made to look like it was burned in. Johnny said "Don't worry about, after all you are the Human Torch's kid!" Stevie gave a nervous smile and leaned back and enjoyed the ride. When they arrived at the store, crowds of people were around when they got out. Women rushed them and didn't grab Johnny, but Stevie. "Wow you look just like him?" one woman with blonde hair and dark red lipstick said pulling his cheeks. "Hey cutie wanna get your dad's number for me and call me mommy?" said another with brown hair and blue eyes. Johnny appeared from the air and grabbed Stevie by the collar and zoomed him inside the store doors. Sue made sure Stevie was alright and Johnny came inside, blowing kisses of fire to the crowd. Security blocked the doors and Johnny sighed. Sue stood there with a stern look on her face. Johnny look nonplussed and said "What?" Sue said savagely "This is what happens when you announce to the entire city of New York you have a son." Johnny said "They would have found out eventually." Sue said "I'd rather take eventually." They didn't talk to each other for the remainder of the shopping trip. After about an hour or so they left the store the crowd had left when they figured out they weren't getting in. Suddenly Reed's watch made a loud buzzing sound and flashed red. "We gotta go team!" Johnny looked at Stevie and Allen and said "What about them?" Sue sighed and said "They'll have to go and hide somewhere." Allen jumped with his fist in the air and said "Alright finally some action!" Reed said "You're not fighting, you're hiding! Let's go!" Sue summoned the Fantasticar and told them to hop in the back. Johnny flew off before them and they were off. At the scene there were armed men in metal costumes and a tall man covered in metal and purple cloth. Sue. Reed, and Ben got out and Sue told the boys to stay put. "Damn we always get left out!" swore Allen. Stevie only watched in amazement as his family fought. Johnny threw several dodgeball sized fireballs at three of the armed men. Reed dodged laser blasts and Sue reflected several shots back at the purple clothed man. He laughed a deep dry laugh and said "Fantastic four! Ha! Is this all you all are capable of?" Reed said "What do you want Cyborano!?" He only laughed as he blasted Sue's force field apart and watched her fly into Reed's arms. Allen yelled "You dirty bastard!" He jumped out the Fantasticar and clasped his hands together and slammed them on the ground. The blue light surrounded the ground and a long spear rose from the ground. Allen rushed to the purple man, while vaulting over several metal men. He slashed them all in the face, they fell over and the purple man sent laser blasts at Allen. He ducked and dodged them and rushed them. The man only laughed and grabbed Allen by the throat. Reed screamed "No!" Cyborano merely laughed and squeezed his throat. Johnny and Ben rushed toward him, but they were taking forever. Stevie didn't know what to do… his heart was racing. He slammed his fists on his lap… ZOOM! Before Johnny and Ben arrived Stevie was crouched down in front of the purple man. All three of them said "What!" SLAM! Stevie had kicked the man up into the air. The man's metal armor cracked and his chin was broken. Ben, Sue, Reed, and more importantly Johnny gaped in amazement. Stevie took a battle stance and said "C'mon that all you got?" The man grabbed his jaw and said "You…broke…that was titanium!" Stevie said "Felt like marshmallow to me…now come on I don't have all day." Allen said "Whoa Stevie you know kung fu or something?" Stevie laughed and said "I know more than that, now get back." The man stood back up and popped his knuckles and said "Well kid now your dead! HAAAAA!" He sent more lasers and Stevie simply jumped and dodged them. Stevie put his hand out and grabbed his inner arm. "Now this will be over in a flash, no offense." A blue light charged on the end of his palm, and released to shoot a large beam of energy. The man screamed in pain. Stevie fell to ground and said "Whew glad that over!" He turned smiling toward his family, all gaped at him. Allen who was still on the ground said "Well that's **way** better than turning into a slug!!" Sue said "Oh my god, Stevie you…" Ben yelled "Way to go kid!" The ground suddenly exploded and the metal man rose in the air, his armor blasted through and yelled "This is why I hate kids!" He summoned a huge purple meteor and Reed yelled "Get back everyone!" Everyone ran back all but Stevie. Johnny screamed "Stevie get over here!" Stevie smiled and said "Big things do come in small packages." The metal man said "What are you mocking me! You little brat I'll kill you!" He launched the meteor at Stevie. Stevie just drew back his leg and sighed and soon as it was in his face he kicked it. The meteor exploded in the sky and this just made the man angrier. Stevie said "What a loser, you wasted all that energy! Hmph! Well time to end this." Stevie stepped forward with his hands in his pockets and said "Now I only tried this a couple times, Im not at good as my dad." The metal man said "Screw you! You're dead!" He shot more lasers at Stevie and they exploded around him. A cloud of smoke surrounded him and Sue screamed "Stevie!" Once the cloud disappeared, Stevie was standing there with a blue aura around him and his arms crossed in front of his face. His hair flew up and very hot wind start blowing everywhere. The ground beneath Stevie crumbled and rose. Little pebbles floated in front his face and melted. Stevie's arms flew down and his eyes were electric blue and his hair flying everywhere. It looked like the blue aura turned into a weird blue fire that was sparking with electricity. The metal man said "What the hell!" Stevie was gone in a flash of lighting and was in front of the man. He punched him in the air with a sound of thunder. The man floated in the air screaming in pain. Another flash, another sound of thunder, this happened about a hundred times a second. Reed lost count while gaping at this incredible power in front of him. The Fantastic Four couldn't believe their eyes. The man finally hit the ground making a huge crater on impact. He gasped in tremendous pain. He made a motion to move but another flash and a sound of crashing thunder hit him when Stevie's fist landed in the middle of his chest. This made a greater crater and wind, dust, and pebbles flew everywhere. They all had to cover their eyes. Out of the dust came the metal man's body limp, rolled on Reed's feet. Stevie stepped out the dust, returned to normal and said "Finally, he was troublesome." A street light fell behind the battle scene and they all gaped at him. He turned around and saw the light and said "Oh man I how am I gonna pay for that!" When they arrived home Ally was waiting at the elevator door with the phone in her hand, the remote in the other. She said "Who was that fighting?" Her voice was shaking in fear. "Was it the Silver Surfer?" Johnny shook his head and sat down and held his head in his head. Reed opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. Stevie sighed and said "It was me." Ally slumped on a near by chair and said "I knew it…where did you get powers like that?!" Stevie said "I don't know, I just know Im different from other people, I mean people with powers." Allen said "Well we can see that!" Ben said "How did you go all blue like that?" Stevie looked at the ceiling and said "I call it electroflame mode, and I think it's a mixture of dad and mom's powers, besides that's not all I can do." Allen said "What else can you do?" Stevie said "Well aside from my powers, I know martial arts and…I don't know I told you I don't like talking about them, just for this very reason." Stevie walked toward the window and stared at the place where he fought, where the smoke hadn't cleared and tons of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances were. "I went through this with mom a long time ago…well that time they were out of control. I still can't control them fully, I was holding back." Johnny looked up and said "You were?" Stevie said "Yeah, I didn't want it to get out of control…" Reed eyed him suspiciously and said "What will happen if they do." Stevie sighed and said "You don't wanna know…"

CHAPTER SEVEN-SCHOOL TIME

It was Monday and it was school time again, Stevie, Allen, and Ally got ready the night before. Stevie's alarm woke him at six a.m. and he showered and got dressed. He didn't have the dream again so he figured this was a sign of a good day. Allen knocked on his door and said "Hey you ready?" Stevie grabbed his jacket and said "Yeah! On my way!" He ran out and met Ally and Allen at the door. Ally said "Oh hold on I forgot my hat!" She ran back to her room and Allen said "Always has to accessorize! So Stevie you ready? East New York isn't a pushover." Stevie said "I think I can handle it…hey is my dad still sleep?" Allen said "I think so, I know my dad is sleep in the lab he sleeps down there so often." Stevie said "Im gonna go tell him bye." Allen said "Okay hurry so we wont be late." Stevie crept toward his father's door. He pushed it open slowly and walked inside. He had never been in here and he wondered why as he looked around. His walls were decorated in swimsuit models and motocross bikes. He had a whole wall dedicated to his accomplishments. Motocrosss, keys to the city, and women thongs. Stevie laughed a little and almost bumped into his bed, which had a red and gray comforter, which covered Johnny's body. He was curled into a warm ball and snored a little. His feet stuck out the comforter and he turned on his back. Stevie whispered "Dad…dad…hey…" he shook him a little and Johnny opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up and yawned and said "Whats wrong? Bad dream?" Stevie said "No I'm about to go to school, I just wanted to see you before I go." Johnny said "Oh…okay well have a good day, I'll pick you up." He gave him a hug and left…

CHAPTER NINE-WELCOME TO EAST HIGH

At school Stevie wasn't surprised at the size of the building. Everything in New York seemed so big to him. Kids were on the front lawn listening to I-pods, text messaging and running around throwing footballs. Mostly were just in their own groups talking amongst each other. Allen said "Well welcome to East N.Y. High! You ready for sophomore year?" Stevie kept looking around and said "Yeah I guess so..." Ally said "Don't worry about it, just find a group that you fit in and you'll be fine." Stevie said "Doesn't that sound kinda of cliché and not mention judgmental of the other students?" Ally whispered to Stevie "Listen Stevie we're not the only people here with powers okay, some kids already are known for having them, we are obviously, but others aren't as nice as us." Stevie looked around and said "Everyone looks pretty normal to me." Ally said "That's because they don't stay in the open like everyone…look at that girl sitting by the vending machines." Sure enough there was a brownish blonde haired girl with dirty pink Converses and grungy pink and white striped knee high socks sitting by the soda machine. She was reading a book, Stevie couldn't make out the title it was too far away, and her hair was covering most of her face. She was mumbling things to herself and looked up occasionally to stare ahead. Stevie couldn't make out what she was looking at, but for some reason he wanted to go talk to her. Ally said "Well come on the first bell is gonna ring in a minute, gotta show Stevie his locker and his home room." Stevie said "Im supposed to stop at the office first for my schedule." Allen said "Homeroom is supposed to hand them out." Stevie said "I know, but Im supposed to go…" Ally said "Well get going, you don't want to be late!" Stevie went inside and found the halls decorated in posters, club announcements, and other things. Their was a large trophy case with student and sports awards, shining, a faint smell of polish would come if you were to stand next to it. Stevie made his way to the office. Inside, a large reception desk, where a middle aged woman with graying hair in a tight bun, was typing on a laptop. Stevie made his way to the desk and said "Erm… hello I'm Stevie I'm supposed to come get my schedule." She looked up out of sharp square glasses and smiled. "Ah yes! Well here you go and welcome to East High!" Stevie took the schedule and thanked the woman and left. Before he was out the door he was stopped by a large hand. "Wait a minute young man!" Stevie turned around and met the face of a big round man. His thick brownish gray mustache flapped as he talked. "So you're Steven, our young scholar!" Stevie said "Erm…yeah but everyone calls me Stevie." He pulled up his pants and said "Well yes, but Steven sounds so much better." Stevie said "Oh…I guess so…but I- "Now Steven I expect you to join our academic decathlon, they meet every Tuesday after school!" Stevie shook his head and said "Oh well I need to really catch up on the curriculum here first…what's going on at this school? There are a lot of posters around." The principal said "Yes well a lot of upcoming events are happening at this school, some of which have nothing to do with academic learning! Im sure you won't be participating?!" Stevie gave him a fake little laugh and said "Well I better get to class." The principal gave a wide grin and said "Oh always school first! Mrs. Cadwin we might just win state this year!" Mrs. Cadwin smiled and said "Oh yes Mr. Donalson we might have a chance with this boy!" Stevie gave them another fake laugh and rushed out of the office. He walked down the hallway to find his locker and saw that if was on the third floor. Stevie bumbled up the stairs; he didn't want to be late for homeroom. Most of the kids were still in the hallways, but Stevie wanted to be a little early. He finally found his locker and put in the combination. Stevie only took a notebook, a three ring binder, and a pen to class. He didn't feel they would do much today, maybe just go over a course syllabus and get textbooks. Stevie put his backpack in his locker and headed for Room 3A. Sure enough he was one of the first ones in the class. His homeroom teacher Ms. Darbill was a lady at least in her early fifties. She wore a red shawl and had gray hair with traces of black in it. She also wore oval shaped black rimmed glasses and ruby red lipstick. Stevie got the faint impression an old librarian who read to small children in the afternoons on the weekend. The bell rang and people started to gather in the room slowly. Allen came in the room and Stevie tried to get his attention, but he was blocked by a brown haired boy shaking his hand and talking to him. Stevie took a seat in the back; he didn't want to be in the front. He didn't like being the center of attention and he surely didn't want anymore. Ms. Darbill began to talk when the late bell rang. "Well I hope we all have enjoyed are summer, but now we are in school, so lets go over my rules again for our new students." There was an outbreak of moaning and complaining. "Quiet or you all can serve detention and write them a thousand times!" Everyone hushed up, there was still slight murmurs coming from different parts of the room. Allen slumped over his seat and thought of something. Stevie was writing down what Ms. Darbill was saying and thinking about the dream. Allen pulled out his phone and text messaged Stevie to see where he was. RINGRING! Stevie's phone beeped loudly and caused others to pull out their own to see if it was theirs. Ms Darbill made a triumphant sigh and said "I see the cell phone menace has returned once more! Zack and Gabrielle phones please and I will see you in detention!" The kids dropped their phones in a small metal can with pink construction paper taped around the front labled "Confiscation Bucket". "Ah Mr. Richards, I see your cell phone is involved as well, phone please! See you in detention!" Allen dropped his in as well, a sour look on his face. Finally she came around to Stevie and said "We have a very strict policy on cell phone usage on school grounds phone please! And welcome to East High Mr. Storm!" Stevie dropped his phone in the can as well. Many students were now looking at him and whispering. "Oh my god that's really him, Torch's kid!" "He's so cute!" "He doesn't look like much to me…" This is why Stevie sat in the back… he hated being the center of attention. After first period, Stevie made his way out of Ms. Darbill's class and scouted around for Allen. Suddenly he was hit hard in the head by Allen who laughed and said "Way to go for putting your phone on vibrate!" Stevie laughed and said "Sorry I forgot, is she gonna give them back?" He eyed the room nervously and Allen said "Don't worry she'll give them back in detention, which is fifteen minutes after school." Stevie said "Oh no dad's supposed to pick me up! How is he gonna know?!" Allen said "Don't sweat it Im sure Ally still got her phone, she knows how to use it without getting caught…I don't know how she does it?" Stevie and Allen walked to their next class and it was History. "Welcome to U.S. History students… "Psst! Hey Storm!" Stevie turned around to see a blonde haired girl surrounded by giggling friends, whispering and pointing at him. She said "Hey my name's Summer Smith, you Johnny's kid right?" Stevie looked at the teacher to make sure he was paying attention to them and said "Yeah why do you ask?" Summer opened her mouth, but was interrupted by very loud giggles. "Shut up girls!" she laughed "Well I was wondering if he wanted to go on a date with my mom. Her and my dad have divorced for years, she needs to get back in the swing of things, you know what I mean?" Stevie looked confused and Summer said "Whatever the point is…where is it…ah ha! Here give him this, it has my mom's number on the back." She handed him a picture of blonde haired woman and on the back it had a number with a name "Sandy" and a big red lipstick kiss mark. Stevie told Summer "Oh okay I'll be sure to give that to him, I promise." Summer smiled and said "Thanks, maybe we can even…I don't know go on a mother/daughter and father/son date?" Stevie said nothing but just turned around. Allen said "You're not really gonna give that to Uncle Johnny are you?" Stevie shook his head so Summer wouldn't see. He crumpled the picture and stuffed inside a crevice on his desk. After second period, Stevie and Allen went all the way to the fifth floor, where the seniors were. Allen said "Lets stay together, seniors aren't so nice to anyone below a junior." Stevie could clearly see that they were not wanted because of the looks they were getting. Several tall and muscular jocks looking seniors looked like they were coming to attack them both. Allen said "C'mon Ally's class is this way." They walked down a narrow hallway, which seemed to be full of seniors. All of them eyed them both as they walked to Room 5G. Allen and Stevie entered the room and sure enough Ally was in her group sitting on top a desk listening to music. Her friends were tall and strong looking jocks, glamour girls, and straight out snobs. The jocks spotted them and immediately cut the music. "What do we have here, some training dummies?" They walked over to them and cracked their knuckles as they went. Stevie pushed Allen in front of him. He'd fight if he had too, but before they made it over there all the way Ally step in and pulled them into a corner. "What are you all doing here?! Are you all trying to get killed?!" Allen said "Stevie needs to use your phone, ours got taken by Darbill." Ally sighed and pulled out her phone. "Use it quick, I'm already in trouble for talking to you all." Stevie dialed the house, and it rang for several minutes, no one answered. Stevie tried his father's cell phone, still no answer. "Huh that's strange, no one's at home?" Ally sighed and said "They're probably out somewhere saving someone, now you all gotta leave, it's too dangerous for you all to be up here!" She shoved them out the classroom, but Stevie said "I don't need to leave, my next class is up here anyway!" Ally and Allen looked up in surprise and said "There only senior classes up here, why would your class be up here?" Stevie said "Well… because…Im taking senior classes cause I skipped three grades…heh heh…" Ally and Allen stood there with open mouths and Allen said "What else do we not know about you?!" Ally said "Well…I guess you can stay, but Allen get out of here now!" Allen groaned and left sulking, which left Ally and Stevie standing there. One of the jocks popped his knuckles again and said 'Oh cool Ally you kept us a punching bag!" Ally slapped him and said "This is my cousin, you know the one I told you about, and yeah he's taking senior classes so everyone back off unless you want to deal with me!" They all backed off and Stevie sat down in a desk and began reading his assigned reading for U.S. History.At lunch Stevie found a table with Allen and a couple of other kids and sat down. Allen was laughing when Stevie sat down and said "Hey Stevie tell Joe about the time when we saw those comic geeks at Time Square." Stevie said "The ones who dressed up Wolverine, my dad, Mystique, and Storm?" Allen said "Yeah, they tried to steal the Fantasticar and tripped on the sidewalk, sounded off the alarm and tried to put up a fight with my uncle!" They all laughed and Stevie began eating. No sooner had he taken a bite out of his chili cheese fries, he was approached by the jock from the senior floor, who had tried to fight with him and Allen. Stevie looked up and the jock said "Whatcha doin over here Steve, come eat with us!" Stevie said "Oh its okay Bruce, im okay over here." Bruce eyed the people at his table suspiciously and said "Are you sure…" Stevie smiled and said "Of course I'll call you if I have any problems." Bruce left reluctantly, looking back every occasion to see if Stevie was still okay. "Whoa Stevie you've got connections with the seniors?!" said Tom Neilson who now was staring opened mouthed at him. Allen took a bite out his apple and said "That's only because he's taking senior classes." "What!- RRINNG! The lunch bell rang and it was time for class again. Stevie exited the cafeteria and made his way to the third floor to his locker. Once he opened it he got out his books for English and a mint to freshen his breath. Allen was on the top of the stairs and said "C'mon lets go after this its time to go home!" Stevie and Allen walked to class and went inside. They found seats near the back and prepared for class to begin. Once all the students were all seated the bell rang and class began. The teacher was a dark skinned woman around her forties and wore a tight black dress. She wrote on the board her name and began talking. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Applewright and I will be your English teacher for the semester." She walked over to her desk and picked up a clipboard with several papers on it. "Now I'll take row and then will go over the course syllabus." She said. "I'll start from the bottom okay, Woodson, Daisy, Wilson, Jonas, Thomas, Leigh, Storm, Steven, Stevens, Sharon, Richards, Allen….Doom, Tyler." Allen and Stevie both looked at each other in shock. There was only one Doom that they knew about…Doctor Doom. He couldn't…he wouldn't…Doctor Doom has a son!!!

CHAPTER TEN- DOOM'S LINEAGE?!

Stevie and Allen rushed to the front doors and searched around for Johnny's car. No sign…Stevie hoped he hadn't run into any trouble. BEEP BEEP! Johnny's red Porsche came round the corner and Stevie and Allen both hopped in. They were both out of breath and Johnny said "What's the matter with the two of you? Run in gym today?" Allen shook his head and said gasping "No…we…just…- "Hey Stevie see ya later man!" Bruce and the whole football team were waving to him and Stevie waved back quickly and began to explain the situation, but Johnny said "Hey you already are friends with the seniors? My boy…" Stevie said "No dad listen- "Hey Stevie don't forget!" Summer and her friends were waving furiously to him, or what Stevie had thought, his father. Stevie put on a fake smile and a look like "How could I?" Johnny sped off and began toward home. "So how was the first day back? Meet any cute girls?" Allen leaned back and said "Yeah they all talked to Stevie…and they were juniors or seniors." Stevie blushed and looked down, but Johnny just laughed and said "Well he's got the old Storm charm I guess." Allen said "Yeah, wish mom's would kick in for me." Johnny said "Don't worry you've got it, you just gotta find it." Stevie interrupted as Allen was about to respond "Anyway more importantly dad, we have a boy named Tyler Doom in our class." Johnny put on a serious look and said "I've never heard of Doom having any kids, could be a coincidence of last names." He turned a corner and Stevie said "I don't know many people with the last name Doom other than that crazy doctor one." Allen said "Me too." Johnny pulled into the parking lot of the Baxter Building and said "Look Doctor Doom has been out of action for at least a year, we ran him off in our last battle." They all got out the car and entered the elevator. Stevie asked "Was he badly injured?" Johnny said "Injured is far from what happened to him, more like an inch from death." Allen said "Oh yeah that battle took a whole week to finish." Stevie said "You all fought for a week?!" Johnny said "Yeah keep in mind we were pretty banged up ourselves." Stevie whispered "I don't like you doing that…" Johnny said "Huh you say something?" Stevie clinched his fists and was shaking. Allen eyed him and asked "Are you okay?" Stevie burst out "I don't like you fighting dad!!!" No sooner had he said this the elevator door opened and Sue with a basket of fresh clothes, Reed with a paper of formulas, and Ben sitting on the couch with the remote in his hand were staring at him on the elevator. Stevie could feel their gazes and his eyes began burning with tears. "It's not fair…you all…" Johnny put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry we know what we're doing." Stevie said "Everybody keeps telling me don't worry but it makes me worry even more." Sue walked over to him and hugged him and said "Oh sweetie it's just the way it is okay, don't think about it, you just stay safe." Allen snorted and said "With his powers?! You all should be taking him, nor better yet us with you all!" Johnny opened his mouth with a smile, but Sue cut him off "No way! There will never be a day where we will take you all, it's just too dangerous!" Allen said coldly "What's the point of having powers if you can't even use them?" Sue scolded him and said "Young man you're lucky you even made it out of the last encounter with Cyberano!" Allen mumbled something, which sounded very disrespectful. "What you say?!" Sue said moving closer to him, turning partly invisible in anger. "Nothing! Gosh mom you are hearing things!" Allen said putting his hands up in surrender. Sue turned fully visible again and said "You better hope I am…now get started on your homework I don't want you all staying up late." Allen sighed and Stevie said "Um… I already finished hours ago." Allen stared wide mouthed and said "WHAT! That Geometry homework is gonna take me forever! Hey help me out!" Stevie said "Erm… Al I don't take Geometry I take College Calculus." Allen fell over in despair and Reed looked up. "Wow Stevie!" said Sue. Johnny said "Wait a minute you're only in the 10th grade, how did you- "He skipped three grades" said Ally who just walked in from the elevator. Johnny, Sue, Reed, and Ben all looked shocked. Stevie said "Hey it's not like its unheard of!" Johnny said "Yeah, but I never thought…" Ben said "Okay we know he's a genius can we let it go, it's makin the kid uncomfortable!" They dropped the subject, all but Allen and Ally who desperately needed help with their homework. "Okay Stevie how do find this?" Stevie took the Geometry page from Allen and said "Subtract the 4x" With Stevie's help Ally and Allen got done with their homework in half the time it would have taken them, according to Ally. She got up and grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the elevator. Ben stopped her and said "Where are you going? It's almost dinner time!" Ally said "I'll be right back I gotta go to Mel's and give her ticket! Oh my god they'll be here in two months! Oh that reminds me…hey Uncle Johnny?" Johnny looked up from his motocross magazine he was reading and said "Yeah-WHAM!" Ally had punched him across the table with strong force. Everyone looked at her and Sue said "Allyson what has gotten into to you!" Ally leaped over the table and grabbed Johnny by the collar and hoisted him in the air with just a fist. Stevie looked confused and Allen said "Super Strength just like Uncle Ben." Ally shook him roughly and said "Why didn't you tell me Stevie's mom, your ex girlfriend, was lead singer of my favorite girl group!!" Johnny gasped and said "I…don't…know…was…it…a big…whoa…secret! AAAH!" Ally slung him onto the couch and turned to leave. They heard the elevator opened and close and Stevie said "Dad you okay! Hehehe…" He and Allen were laughing and Sue said "Okay boys enough! Johnny are you alright?" Johnny wiped the corner of his mouth, which had blood and said "I think…that's why I never played with Ally when she was a baby! Damn, my head is pounding!" Sue floated a ice pack toward him and he took it and said "Thanks." Ben laughed and said "My little sweetheart! Ha!"

CHAPTER ELEVEN- SCHOOLYARD FIGHT...DOOM'S RETURN!...AND JP STRANGE!

A month of school past and Ally and her friends were even more excited that the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Stevie had asked Ally and Mel to not tell anyone his mother was he had enough attention as the Human Torch's son. They promised, but Stevie still felt uneasy. He and Allen kept an eye on Tyler Doom as well, watching him at his locker, seeing his rides pick him up, things of that matter. No suspicious activity…yet Allen kept reminding him. Stevie didn't not trust him either and felt an odd feeling every time he would be close to him. Even being in the school with him, made him feel sick to his stomach. Friday was a field day, so they thought they would do some more in investigation on him. On the school lawn Stevie and Allen kept close watch on Tyler and his odd looking friends. One of the boys he hung out with was named Kerry Smith or a.k.a. Sharkskin, as referred by his friends, was a tall skinny boy with a very spiky green Mohawk. Another kid named Josh Hunter a.k.a. Big Muscle was a tall muscular boy with a dark hair and very dark eyes. A girl named Bella King was a short grimy haired girl, who always wore black lace dresses which made her look like an old witch, in Stevie's opinion. Tyler seemed to be popular amongst these people because every so often they would laugh at him. Tyler was not a bad looking boy; he was about Stevie's height and weight. Stevie eyed him suspiciously and no sooner had he looked away Tyler was in front of them. Allen looked up in surprise and Tom Neilson gasped and said "Where'd you come from?!" Tyler laughed silently and said "Shut up Neilson, I'm not over here to talk to you." Allen said "Well who are you here to talk to?" Tyler sighed and said "I've noticed you two have been following me lately" he said pointing at Stevie and Allen "I want to know why, now." His voice had a commanding tone as if he was speaking to lap dogs. Allen said "We don't need to tell you a thing, you're paranoid we haven't been following you." Tyler smiled and said "Oh really, then why did you drop you Biology homework assignment by my locker? Your locker is on the third floor, not the first." Allen stammered and couldn't find the words to say, but Stevie said "He must have dropped it by mistake; Biology class is on the first floor." Tyler smiled and said "Maybe, but I found a note on the back saying "Tyler's next class: U.S. History" can you explain that?" Stevie thought to himself "He's good…he saw right through my lie." Tyler said "You know I would watch myself if I were you two." Allen stood up with clenched fists and said "Oh yeah why's that?" Tyler laughed and said "Oh Richards sit down, your not going to anything with your powers!" Allen said "Oh so you do have powers!? So is Doom your father, uncle, cousin, great grandfather?" Stevie sighed in despair and Tyler said "Oh Richards how are your mother and father both smart, but you aren't?" Allen rushed at him but Stevie and Tom held him back. Tyler laughed "Now come on it's the truth." Stevie said still struggling to contain Allen "Leave now unless you know whats good for you." Tyler raised an eyebrow and said "Why, what is Torch jr. gonna do, burn me?" Stevie let Allen go and rushed toward Tyler. He slammed Tyler with his fist and made him fly into a nearby dumpster where his friends were. Allen shouted "Why didn't you let me do that!?" Stevie said "Sorry…looks like he's not done, and he's bringing his friends…" Sure enough Tyler's friends were walking over with him. Sharkskin was turning a blue green scaly color and Big Muscle was popping his knuckles. Bella was hovering inches of the ground, glowing with acid green energy. Tyler's right fist was surrounded by a black aura. They all prepared to attack, but suddenly an invisible force threw Shark and Muscle back. Then Bella was blasted into a wall by a beam of bluish purple energy. Tyler looked around his fist still glowing and said "JP, you bastard come out!" Stevie and Allen looked around and out of nowhere a tall dark cream colored boy with jet black hair stepped from behind a tree. His eyes were a strange golden brown color and there was a sense of power flowing through him. JP smirked and said "Still got that damned black aura don't you Tyler?" Tyler smiled evilly and said "Yeah, you almost got one too didn't you JP?" JP only smiled and said "No I'm not a totally retard like you and your father, now c'mon no powers on school grounds." Tyler spat "Shut up you don't know anything about my father!" He shot a black blast of energy at JP, but he just waved his hand lazily at it, and it disappeared. Tyler only screamed in anger and said "Don't toy with me!!" JP laughed and said "Calm down, you can't beat me, you never could." Tyler said "Im different from last year!" JP looked at him with wide eyes and said "I can sense no difference…" Tyler fired more blasts at him and JP blocked them all with ease. Several students screamed when one blast went astray and blew up a teacher's car. Now it was a commotion, students ran wild everywhere in fear, screaming. Bella fired acid green lasers from her fingertips and blew up more cars and destroyed more walls. Sharkskin was knocking over street poles, one which fell on a nearby freshman, who was unconscious. Principal Donalson was on a megaphone screaming "No powers on school grounds! Result to comply will result in immediate expulsion!!!-AAAAH!" Muscle threw a car at him and Mrs. Caldwin. They barely dodged it and the car blew out the school wall they were by. Principal Donalson hit his head on the dumpster hard and was unconscious. Mrs. Caldwin screamed "Oh my god, he's not breathing! Someone call an ambulance!!!" Sirens could be heard, screaming surrounded the whole area, the signal went out…Back at the Baxter Building, the Fantastic Four had just arrived from a meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D. which was miles away from New York completely. They were tired, and glad it was the weekend. Reed sat down and leaned back and closed his eyes. Johnny put his feet up on the table and began to dose off. Ben simply slumped into his chair and turned on the TV. Sue said "Anybody hungry? I could whip up something really quick?" Reed said tiredly no that's okay Sue you go rest- BRRING! The alarm went off, Johnny sprang up, and so did Reed and Ben. Sue said "What is it now?" Reed said "Let's go team!" They all rushed out the building and into the Fantasticar. Once inside Sue said "Computer bring up the site of the event." A map appeared on all their screens and Ben said "Holy crap that's the school!" Sue said "Oh no I hope the kids aren't involved!!" Within a matter of minutes they were there and landed in the middle of the street. Allen yelled "Yeah take that Josh, you fat ass bastard!" He made three rock spikes and launched them at Muscle. Muscle got hit by two of them and blocked the other one. The Fantastic Four got out and a girl was running past them bleeding. Johnny said "Whoa hey stop! Whats going on here?" She stammered in a breathless voice "Kids with powers attacking…principal…dead…I think…kids hurt…" Sue said "Oh my god! Allen! Stevie!" Allen was hit hard with a tremor caused by Muscle when he punched the ground. Allen flew and hit the street and slid at his father's feet. "Oooh, Im gonna kill him! Oh hey dad!" Sue said "What the hell is going on? Where are Stevie and Ally?" Allen stood up and said "I told you that Tyler kid was no good he started a fight with us!" Ben screamed "Hey Stevie! Ally!" Ally came from behind a car and said "What!?" Ben said "Have you seen Stevie?" Ally said "He's over there dodging that other kid's attacks! Oh my god this is totally gonna ruin the end of the year trip for the seniors! This is all you guys fault!" she added pointing a finger at Allen. Allen took aback to this and said "He started it!" Stevie was dodging Tyler's blasts and landing kicks and punches on him. JP was still dealing with Bella and Sharkskin. He snapped his fingers and an orange bolt of energy flew at Shark, frying him, and leaving him unconscious. Bella threw black energy at him, blasting him backwards. She prepared to attack, and a girl with dirty pink Converses with a large book was sitting under a tree muttering to herself. "I hope this works…" Bella brought down a hand covered in an acid green aura, but was blasted off her feet when a pink blast of energy hit her. Her skin was trembling and she was screaming in pain. Bella hit the ground hard, and JP stood up slowly and walked over to her. Bella was drooling profusely from her mouth and her eyes looked empty and dilated. "Psyche fragmentation?" JP turned to see the girl sitting under the tree smiling. "Hey thanks!" JP waved happily to her. "No problem…" she partly shouted back. Stevie was still fighting Tyler and taking damage. Tyler had punched him and he rolled on the floor, gasping in pain. Tyler huffed and laughed a breathless laugh and said "Well this is your limit…I thought Baby Torch would be a lot better than this." Stevie kneeled and Tyler said "Yes, kneel to me…weakling…oh look your Fantastic Family is here!" he pointed to them. Stevie said "You shut up…or..." Tyler said "Give up, you can't fight anymore." Stevie said "Or I'll kill you!" His eyes were blazing an electric blue and his hair flew up. The blue electric flame surrounded him again and he disappeared. Tyler said "What!!?" SLAM! Stevie kicked him in the air. Tyler spat out blood in pain and gripped his ribs. Stevie was in front of him and began a hundred punch assaults on his body. Tyler gasped in pain; more blood spurted out his mouth. JP stood there and said "Wow he's good…" Stevie slammed Tyler into the ground and his impact left a big crater in the ground. Stevie landed, returned to normal and was breathing heavily. JP thought to himself "That form must use a lot of energy…his body is in just as much pain as Tyler's." Allen yelled "Go Stevie kick his ass!" Sue scolded "Watch your mouth!" Allen smiled and said "Sorry mom…huh…ow…" Allen kneeled over in pain, grabbing his sides. Sue said "Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" Allen gave a weak laugh and said "I…guess…they did more damage than…I thought...ouch…" Allen fell over in pain and Reed said "Allen you'll be okay, Ben can you get him the car?" Ben said "Sure now easy Al." Stevie's vision became blurry; his head was spinning…SLAM! Tyler had kicked Stevie in the chest hard. Stevie flew into a car leaving a big dent. Johnny flew over to him and said "Stevie…oh god…Sue he's not breathing!" Sue rushed over and said "Johnny help me carry him, I have to help the other students." Johnny hoisted Stevie over his shoulder and Sue put a force field under his limp body to support it. Tyler yelled "So Fantastic Fuckers going to lick your wounds?" Ben screamed "You better get outta here you little son of a bitch before I slam you into- "Oh come on now Ben don't talk that way." Came a cold voice from the air. The sky turned gray and a man in metal armor, surrounded in a green cloak levitated down from the sky. Reed gasped "Doom!" Tyler smiled and said "Dad you came!" Doom looked at his son with cold gray eyes and said "Yes I sensed you were causing a muck…now what's all this?" He looked around at the scene and said "Tyler did you do all this?" Tyler said "Not only me, but Shark, Muscle, and Bella!" Doom said "Well your darling little friends are incapacitated at the moment, but nice work…" Sue screamed "Oh you would!" Doom was clearly smirking, but you couldn't see it because of the metal armor. "Susan you're looking beautiful as ever…" Sue yelled "Save it!!" She launched an orb of clear blue energy at him, and Doom caught it. "Now Susan we just met is this a way to greet old friends?" He threw it back at her, but Reed stretched to pull Sue out the way. Doom laughed and froze when he saw Johnny. "So it's true…Johnny Storm is a father? Hmm…I didn't even think you were old enough to wipe your own ass let alone have a kid. He must be miserable…" Johnny sat Stevie down carefully and shouted "Flame on!!!" He flew toward Doom, but Reed said "No Johnny don't attack, we can't win here, you got to think about Stevie!!" Johnny stopped in his tracks and flew back toward Stevie. Stevie stirred awake and Johnny supported his head and said "Hey son…take it easy…" Stevie murmured "Dad…I…" Johnny gave him a weak smile and said "Don't worry about it, you did great." Tears were welling in his eyes; he didn't want to see him hurting like this. JP turned to Doom and said "Leave Victor unless you want to hear from the Council…" Doom said "Oh the Sorcerer's Surpreme's son? Now I wouldn't want to upset the dear doctor." He pulled Tyler close to him and said "Come Tyler were leaving." Tyler said "Yes father." They both disappeared in a flash of light and they were gone. Stevie said "Dad…" Johnny said "What is it? We'll get you home now." Suddenly a sharp burning pain shot through Stevie's body causing him to yell out. He gripped his sides and screamed even more. What was this? JP eyed him suspiciously and walked over to him. Reed said "Oh no he's gonna…eww..." Stevie vomited all over the sidewalk and JP said "Someone is causing him to feel these pains." Reed said "Who are you?" JP smiled and said "Im JP Strange at you service!" Sue said "Strange…where…no way! You're his son?!" JP pointed to himself and said "Yeah my dad's none other than Doctor Strange himself!"

CHAPTER TWELVE- RECOVERY TIME

Back at the Baxter Building Allen was taken care of and was told to go to bed by his father, while Stevie was in the medical center. He had suffered major energy loss and a sprained arm. Johnny couldn't sit still, he was biting his fingernails frantically. "Calm down matchstick, he'll be alright!" said Ben who was munching on a large bag of chips. Johnny said "This shouldn't have happened…Nicole is gonna kill me!" Johnny slumped over in a seat and looked very tired. Reed said "And to top it all off, Doom is back!" Sue was stirring brownie batter furiously and said "I know…when did he have a kid!? This is too much!" She slammed the bowl down on the counter and put her hand on her head, angry tears welling up her eyes. Reed put a comforting shoulder around her shoulder and said "Don't worry everything will be alright…we just have to take time to recover and we'll be alright." Ally said "I should've stopped them, but I didn't come out until the lower school exploded…I'm sorry, it's my entire fault…" Ben said "It's nobody's fault, the boys just got into a little brawl that's all." Sue said "Yeah the kind that involves super human powers and landing in the medical center!!" A ring suddenly came from the elevator. Sue walked over to the speaker and said "Who is it?" A voice came from the speaker and said "Mrs. Richards a JP is here, he is bringing flowers for Allen and Stevie." Sue said "Oh let him up." The elevator opened and JP was standing with a huge basket of flowers and smiling. "Hey I brought flowers for you guys!" Sue took them and said "Thank you JP, but Allen and Stevie are sleeping right now." JP said "Oh I'm not here to stay I just wanted to drop these off." Sue said "Well at least have something to drink you did help Allen and Stevie." JP smiled and said "Thanks but dad said I should be home, he sounds pretty angry at me! We were on the news!" Suddenly a large flash of golden light shone behind JP. Through the light emerged a tall man with black and gray hair. He was wearing a mystic purple colored suit and looked at JP. "I thought I told you to come home immediately?" JP laughed and said "Dad I had to bring these, I mean those guys totally rocked today!" Dr Strange looked around and saw the Fantastic Four and said "Oh hello Fantastic Four how are you all?" Reed shook his hand said "Hello Stephen we haven't seen you in awhile, how's Clea and Wong?" Dr. Strange said "Oh their both just fine, I was just coming to collect my superhero son, did you see them on the news? I guess you thought it was funny JP?" JP said "Well kinda, but Tyler was terrorizing them and you know how I am…I guessed the magic just sorta flowed out?" Dr Strange said "That may be, but you don't go flying off the handle like that, what if you all were killed?" Sue said "Exactly!" JP smirked and said "By Tyler? Please." Dr Strange scolded "No, by Doom himself! He is not to be taken lightly, as these people know right here." JP was merely looking at his nails and said "I could take em" Dr. Strange grabbed JP by the ear and said "That's it, you're grounded!!" JP said "Ouch dad okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Dr. Strange said "It's too late for that mister!" Another ring came from the elevator. Reed said "Who is it?" The voice came again and said "A Miss Katrina is here, she has also brought flowers." JP raised and eyebrow and said excitedly "Hey that's the girl who saved me from that fat cow Bella!" Reed said "Let her in." Katrina had changed from her clothes she wore at school. She had put on a burgundy sweater and had put her hair in a straight ponytail. Her skirt was plaid and her shoes were fairly new and made a reflection on the polished floor. JP said "Hey!" Katrina said in a nervous voice "Um…I brought these for Stevie…I…um…is he okay?" JP said "Hey you rock; she blasted Bella with a psyche fragmentation blast." Dr. Strange eyed her suspiciously and said "You are psychic, yes?" Katrina nodded slowly and looked around the huge home of the Fantastic Four. Sue took the flowers and said "Thank you, now would everyone like to stay for dinner?" Dr. Strange said "Im afraid JP and I must pass today or Clea would be most upset with me." JP said "Mom's cooking meatloaf…mmm…cant wait tell that digests, still waiting for the last one to." Dr. Strange scolded "You better watch it, or she'll fix you up something you wont like much." JP said "What could be worse than meatloaf?" Dr. Strange grabbed his arm and said "Farewell Fantastic Four, until next time." JP waved "See ya later guys!" They were gone in a flash of light. Sue turned to Katrina and said "Well would you like to stay?" Katrina turned around in surprise and said "Oh know, my aunt is waiting on me, thank you though." She turned to leave and got on the elevator. "Um…goodbye." Sue said "See you later." She left and Sue said "Strange girl…" Reed said "Yes, she seems to be fixated with Stevie, did you notice she only brought flowers for him?" Sue looked up in deep thinking and said "Yes she did say that!" Ben said "Yeah her eyes did keep gazing to see if he was around!" Johnny still sat on the couch with his head in his hands and must have not noticed the company he had only minutes before. Ben said "Oh Matchstick cheer up! Steve is one tough kid, he'll recover in no time!" Johnny merely got up and said "Im gonna go check on him." Johnny went to the medical center and saw Stevie lying in a white medical bed fast asleep. Johnny walked slowly over to him and sat him the chair opposite to him. Johnny dropped his head onto the side of the bed in misery. Johnny whispered "What am I gonna do with you?" Suddenly a hand touched his brown hair and Johnny looked up to see Stevie partly awake. Johnny sighed "Stevie, thank god are you okay?" Stevie said in a strained voice "Yeah I think so, my body still hurts and my head is pounding…" Johnny said "Well go back to sleep…rest up…and Im proud of you for standing up for yourself today." Stevie said hoarsely "Thanks…" He was asleep once more and Johnny gave him a kiss on the forehead and left...Several days later Stevie and Allen were fully recovered and up around again. They were kept a close watch on by the four, and weren't allowed to go out without adult supervision. "What is Doom gonna jump out behind a trashcan and kill us or something?" asked Allen being caught sneaking away to the arcade. Reed said "It's not safe with Doom around and now he knows about you all he could use you all against us." Allen sat down on the couch flustered, and Stevie said reading a book on physics "You know I never knew this place could be this boring…I imagined staying in here all day would be actually not so bad, but this is torture." Sue said "Boys it's for your own good, now help Ben upstairs in the gym, he said he needed some help with something." They walked up to the gym reluctantly and went inside. They found Ben and Johnny inside working out and Allen said "What do guys need help with? We're trying to get back to misery as soon as possible." Ben said sitting down a 200 lbs hand weight, making a large clunking sound "Very funny Al, but could you fellas help me move those training bars over there, they been there a month, Im tired of Sue telling me to pick them up." He pointed to a huge pile of heavy metal training bars and Allen sighed "Great, from solitude to heavy labor…geez." Stevie said "Wish JP was here, he could just make them vanish…" Allen said picking up a large training bar "Yeah did you see JP? He's on a total different level than us!" Stevie said "I feel like he's use to fighting or something…and it seemed he knew Tyler quite well…" Allen said piling up bars along with Stevie "Yeah I know, maybe we can ask him at school." Stevie said "Maybe…but you know…are we allowed to go anymore?" The last part he whispered to Allen, which he laughed. After about an hour they were done and Allen said "Can we go back to solitary confinement now?" Johnny said "Funny, but I think Reed needs some help in the lab…" Allen threw his hands up in desperation and said "Here we go again! Dad probably wants us to help us reconfigure some machine that spins the moon or something." Stevie who was actually excited to go in Uncle Reed's lab said "I've never been in there before." Allen said "Oh it's nothing but a bunch of machines, weird chemicals, and scrap metal piled in corners." Stevie said "Interesting…" Allen said "Yeah he doesn't like people to go in there because he's always doing some weird experiment and sometimes ends up blowing up something." They left the gym and headed another floor and went inside Reed's lab. Well Allen was right about the machines and chemicals, but Stevie saw no scrap metal. Reed came from a very large space telescope and said "Ah, boys yes I need you to help me clean up my office, it's a mess papers are everywhere…Sue keeps telling me to clean it up…it's such a pain…" Allen said "Dad, you have like a million papers in there!" Reed said writing on a clipboard "Just pile them up and I'll go through them later…" He walked back behind the telescope and muttered things to himself. Sparks of orange and blue came from the place he was standing. His shadow showed him bent over a large machine, with a blow torch. Allen said "Well this is gonna take all day…c'mon." They made their way inside Reed's office and Allen was right…Reed had about a million papers everywhere. Allen sighed and said "Well I start on one side, you do the other one." They started and Stevie found it very boring, the only thing that kept it interesting was Allen warping of papers into planes, launching them at Stevie. Stevie zapped several and caused a small fire in the office. Allen put it out and laughed "Well now get torched." Stevie looked partly worried and said "Will he notice the scorch mark?" Allen said "Nah…he'll think it have been from one of his experiments…I'm tired of doing this…wanna go to the arcade?" Stevie said "Yeah, but they've got cameras everywhere." Allen said "I was thinking we could combine our powers to cause a malfunction in the surveillance system." Stevie said "Could work, but there's one problem." Allen said "What?" Stevie sighed and said "Aunt Sue is at the door, invisible listening to everything we just said." The office door opened and Sue turned visible again and said "How did you know I was there?" Stevie said "I could hear you breathing and sense your body heat." Sue looked up in surprise and said "You can sense body heat?" Stevie said "Well sorta, it's just a technique I can do…" Allen said "Is it some weird kung fu thing?" Stevie sighed and said "Al, I don't only know kung fu and yeah it is." Sue said "My invisibility is supposed to mask my body heat…" Stevie said "Well I don't know, maybe it was a lucky guess?" Sue eyed him suspiciously and said "Yeah…sure…"

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- MOM ARRIVES!

Well the month was finally here, when the Pretty Kitties were coming to town. Ally couldn't have in a better mood and so was Stevie. Ally and her friend Melodi had prepared all month by listening to old c.d., reading old magazines, and making sure Stevie was close to them as possible. "Do you think you can get us to go on tour with them?" asked Melodi who was flipping through an old _Seventeen_ magazine with them on the cover. Stevie said "Umm… I don't know…" Ally said "You are the best cousin I have ever had!" Stevie said "Thanks…I think I hear my dad calling me…excuse me." He walked out the room, he had lied of course, Johnny was upstairs in Reed's lab helping him with something. Stevie plopped on the couch and Allen said "Girls huh?" Stevie nodded his head and said "You know I don't get why they are so excited, I've seen them about a hundred times." Allen said "Are they bad?" Stevie said "Well, no they're actually quite good, they always sell out every show." Allen said "I dunno, but hey I talked to JP today, he said he only knows Tyler because his dad and Doom are on some magic council." Stevie said "Oh…isn't Dr. Strange Sorcerer Supreme or something?" Allen said "Yeah S.H.E.I.L.D. elects one every ten years, they deal with the supernatural branch of villains and heroes." Stevie said "How long how has Dr. Strange been in power?" Allen said "Dunno, last time I checked like six or seven." Stevie said "Then he's reign is about to end…who' next in line? JP?" Allen shook his head and said "No…Doom is." Stevie looked positively alarmed and said "But he's evil, how is that possible…" Allen said "I don't know, but I don't know what they're thinking electing Doom as something, they must be crazy." Stevie said "Exactly!" Allen and Stevie both went to the library and read tell dinner. Stevie was reading _Crime and Punishment_, while Allen was reading comics. Dinner came and they both headed back up to the house. The air was filled with smells of baked pork chops and fried potatoes. Johnny and Ben were already sitting at the table. Allen sat down and sniffed the air and said "Hey smells good mom." Sue was standing over the stove stirring green beans and said "Thank you honey." Stevie sat down and Ben said "Hey Steve you excited about your mum comin' to town?" Stevie said "Yeah…if only Ally and her friends would stop asking me for backstage passes…" Ben, Allen, and Johnny laughed and Ben said "I'll get her to lay off, don't worry." Stevie said "Oh its okay, its just Im glad they haven't told everyone who my mom is, its bad enough with the Human Torch as your father, if that gets out I'm done…" Sue turned around and looked at the TV and said "Too late…" Sure enough there was video of footage from the Summer Music Festival where Johnny brought up on the stage and a headliner "Torch's son: Child of the Pretty Kitties lead singer, Nicole! Watch at ten…" Stevie said "Oh man!" Allen said "I wonder who told…" He was looking toward Ally's room where there were loud giggles of girls. Ben yelled "Alyson get out here now!" The giggles stopped and Ally came out the room. "Yeah daddy?' she asked. Ben said "Did you tell anyone other than Melodi that Stevie's mom was Nicole?" Ally looked shocked and said "No I didn't and she definitely didn't!" Stevie said "Well the whole state of New York knows now…I'm gonna get trampled on Monday…" Johnny said "No you won't, I'll make sure…if I have to fly you to school I will." Stevie still didn't feel any better and there came a beep from Ally's cell phone. She read the text message three times over and screamed "Oh I'm gonna kill that little, how did he get this number!" Allen said "What does it say, who's it from?" Ally read it "Did Little Torch see the news? Tyler" Stevie's eyes widened in anger and he slammed his fist down on the table. Lights blew out across the street and all the lights flashed in the Baxter Building. Sue screamed "Stevie!" Stevie came back to earth and said "Huh? Oh sorry!" Allen smacked his fists together and said "Oh he's going down!" Stevie said "No…never mind…I'm glad he told…" Allen said "Why, aren't you gonna get trampled on Monday?" Stevie smiled and said "No…but we know something about Tyler as well…" Allen said "What?" Stevie said "JP…" A flash of golden light appeared in the middle of the living room and JP was standing there, in his coat, frost in his hair. "I was in the neighborhood, when the lights blew out! You guys conducting an experiment?" Allen said "No that was Stevie, but anyway you got any dirt on Tyler? He just- "I know I saw the news down at Times Square, how do you think he found out?" Reed said "More than likely his father…you'll find Doom has things about the most random people." JP sniffed the air and said "Mmm…someone cooking pork chops?" Sue said "Yes would you like to stay for dinner?" JP grabbed his stomach and said "As much as I would like too, my mom's cooking roast…I don't see why she doesn't cook things I actually like to eat…" Sue said "Cooking takes a lot, especially when you're cooking for men and boys." JP scratched his neck and said "Maybe, but that still doesn't stop dad from eating it." Allen said "Anyway do you have something or what?" JP looked up thinking and said "Well not really, Tyler's always been this spoiled little brat who no one's ever liked." Stevie said scathingly "Clearly…" JP said "Well there is this one time where he fried his own hair off, but it grew back…sorry guys but Tyler's always been put away by his father…he just started public school last year." Allen sighed and said "Thanks anyway…" JP said "Well I gotta go before my old man sees that I've sneaked off again, you know he doesn't trust me ever since that whole incident with Tyler at school." Allen said "Trust me we know the feeling." JP bowed goodbye, but his stomach growled very loudly. "You know Mrs. Richards I think I will at least have a pork chop before I go, otherwise I'll starve tonight!"" Sue handed him one wrapped in a napkin and said "Here you go…appreciate your mom's cooking!" she yelled to him before he disappeared again.Stevie looked tired, he didn't feel much like eating anymore, but forced down Aunt Sue's food, just so he wouldn't offend her. After dinner Stevie retired to his room and thought he would lie down for a while, but Ally came to his door shaking with happiness. "You're…mom…is on the phone right now…aaah! I totally talked to her!" Stevie got up and went into the living room, Ally held out a shaking hand for him to take the phone. Stevie said "Hello?" Nicole said "Hey sweetheart, I know you know by now we're coming to town." Stevie sighed and said "Yeah, I knew a long time ago, I figured you wanted to surprise me." She said "Yeah kinda but we've decided to stay at the Baxter Building hotel! Isn't great!?" Stevie choked on his words and said "That's great! When are you coming exactly?" Nicole said "That's the other good news I have to tell you…we're coming tomorrow!" Stevie was out of breath with joy and said "But I thought you all wouldn't be here for at least another two weeks?" She said "I know, but I miss you so much I have to see my boy right now!" Stevie said "That's great mom, I look forward to see you…okay…love you too…see you later." Stevie hung up the phone and Sue said "Well what did she say?" Stevie said "They said that they're gonna coming tomorrow." Ally screamed for minutes, when Ben told her to be quiet. Sue said "And? Where are they going to stay?" Stevie sighed and said "They're gonna, Ally's is about to yell…stay at the hotel here." Everyone covered their ears, but Ally just slumped over on the couch out of breath. Stevie could tell she was screaming on the inside, but he just sat down. Ally said "Oh my god…I think I just had a mild heart attack…I gotta go lie down…my head is spinning…" She stumbled toward her room and plopped on the bed. Stevie leaned his head back and thought of his parents finally seeing each other again…Stevie was up at the crack of dawn, he was much too excited to sleep. His mother would be arriving this afternoon and it seemed too long for Stevie. He hadn't even asked if Johnny was happy about them staying here. Ally was up earlier than him and was going over all things she would ask them. Stevie was sitting at the dining table eating with her and Ally said "Hey Stevie what's your mom's favorite dessert? Because it said in GQ that it was banana cream cake, but that was months ago." Stevie swallowed his piece of sausage he was eating and said "Nah…she doesn't care for bananas too much, its- "Cherry Cheesecake with Vanilla whip cream on the top" said Johnny who was staring at the TV. Stevie swallowed hard and said "Yeah…" Ally said "Ooh I thought it was! I'm gonna get one before they come!" Stevie said "Okay…but I doubt she'll want any..." Ally said "Why?" Stevie said "Because she only likes it- "Homemade by her grandmother's recipe" interrupted Johnny again still watching TV. Ally said "Oh well…" Allen came out his room rubbing his eyes and mumbling "Why's everybody awake so early?" Ally said "Do you realize who's coming today!?" Allen yawned and said "Oh yeah…" He sat down at the table and took some waffles and sausage and began eating. Stevie was still thinking about his mother and father seeing each other again. He was already surprised on how much Johnny remembered two of his mother's favorite things. The whole building and the city was getting ready for the girls arrival. MTV hosted all their past tour events and videos and were giving free tickets to lucky callers on TRL. Afternoon came before they knew it and the city seemed to boom a little faster. The elevator rang and Stevie almost jumped out his seat with excitement. Sue answered it and said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Melodi is here." Sue said "Let her up." Melodi came out the elevator positively beaming with a pink Pretty Kitties t-shirt on. Ally said "What's wrong?" Melodi had to catch her breath and she screamed "They're here!" The two girls screamed in unison and Stevie said "How do you know?" Melodi said "Because silly can't you see the big poster over on Times Square?" Sure enough there was a large poster with the Pretty Kitties on there with the words "The feline revolution is here!" Melodi said "And they're on their way here! They should be here in a matter of minutes, see the big crowd of cars and people coming this way?" They all looked down and there was a huge multitude of cars and people coming their way. They were following a huge pink tour bus with a large cat in a fluffy dress on the side. Stevie's heart almost leapt out his chest and in about several minutes they were in front the Baxter Building. The crowd stopped and Sue said to Stevie "Well aren't you going to meet them?" Stevie didn't hear her at first and looked up and said "What? Oh I'm okay…" He didn't want everyone to think he was a little mama's boy, who sprang up every time his mother arrived. Sue said "Very well then, I guess I get started on lunch, how many am I cooking for…um about fourteen." Ben said "Geez…Suzy I know we can all eat, but that's a bit much don't ya think?" Sue said "I'm inviting them up for lunch of course…Nicole has been one of my best friends since the eighth grade!" Stevie said "I never knew that…" Sue said "Oh yeah Nicole Kingsley was the new girl in town that year…beautiful…all the boys wanted her….all the other girls jealous of her." Stevie smiled and Ben said "Not to mention she had a voice that went into heaven." Sue said "Ah yes…another thing…very talented…another thing girls were envious of…she beat them all at talent shows and auditions for school musicals." Stevie only smiled more and a ring came from the elevator. Ally said "Who is it, oh god let it be them!" The voice came from the elevator and said "Yes Miss Alyson it's them…" She and Melodi screamed very loudly and they both rushed downstairs. Ally called at the door "C'mon Stevie!!!" Stevie said "Oh right…" He followed them downstairs to the hotel and all the halls were crowded with people. Stevie felt that most of these people weren't here to stay at the hotel, mainly to see the girls. Stevie looked around for them and saw they were at the reception desk checking in. There were two large security guards blocking the glass doors of the hotel. Stevie could tell they were about a hundred people trying to get in. Ally and Melodi were too afraid to go up to them so Ally pushed Stevie forward to greet them. Stevie snuck behind his mom and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?"" he said cheerfully. Nicole said "Stevie…oh my god Stevie I've missed you so much!" She turned around and hugged him tightly. The girls all said excitedly "Stevie! Look how big you've grown!" Stevie said "Thanks…oh Mr. Mallory can they stay free of charge, if it's no problem?" Mr. Mallory said "Of course Master Storm this is your home." Stevie thanked him and led the girls away from the crowd, toward the elevators. "Oh by the way this Alyson, Uncle Ben's daughter, and her friend Melodi…they are you true number one fans." Both girls were standing there shaking and smiling all the same. Nicole said "Hi how are you all?" They were too nervous to shake their hands so Nicole said "I guess they really are fans!" They went inside of the elevator and rose to the house. Ally and Melodi jumped off the elevator and ran into Ally's room screaming joyously. Stevie got off with all the girls except for his mother who got off last. The moment she got off the sun got very bright and illuminated her as she got off. Allen was sitting on the couch with a fan near him and it blew her hair every direction making her look quite angelic. Allen cut it off and said "Oh sorry." Sue ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Nicky!" she said happily. "Suzy!" she responded in the same joyous tone. "It's been so long!" said Sue bringing her into the living room. Ben got up and hugged her and said "Well I'll be if it aint Nicky, haven't seen you in a long time!" Nicole said "Oh Ben, I've missed you all so much!" Reed got up and said "Hello Nicole, it's been awhile." Nicole said "Yeah Reed how've you been, still kicking everyone's butt at those science fairs?" Reed smiled and said "Well no…" Stevie said "Mom this Allen- "I know who he is, haven't seen you since you a baby, you and Stevie have gotten so big, it's not even funny!" Nicole turned around and saw Johnny standing in the hallway and Stevie said "Oh dad look mom and the girls are here!" Johnny said "Oh yes hello ladies." They all giggled and called back "Hi…" Johnny said "Nicole." Nicole said "Johnny…you still flying around here on fire?" Johnny laughed and said "Yeah…you still on world tour?" Stevie said "Okay how bout we eat, Aunt Sue's cooked this huge meal can't let it go to waste!" They all sat down and Allen asked "So Miss Nicole you been on tour long?" Nicole said "No, we've only been on tour- "Six months and seventeen days" interrupted Melodi and Ally together. They ate and the girls recounted about their tour so far. Once they were finished Sue asked "Well what are you girls gonna do now? It's almost sundown." Ashley, one of the girls, said "Well we have a gig at the 40/40 club tonight just support the tour." Nicole said "We're giving away free tickets to lucky people there at a raffle." Mel sighed "If only were 18, wait we are Ally!" Ally said "Ooh what song are you guys gonna perform?" Nicole said "I was thinking "The Party's Just Begun" but as we're a group it all depends on them." Kearny, another girl, said "That's perfect for the beginning of the tour!" They decided to do that song and Ashley said "I want to go shopping…it's time to let New York we're here!" Stevie said "I think they already know that…" Nicole said "Exactly, we'll never get those crowds…" Jess, another girl, said "Yeah we should practice anyway…the club opens at ten." Hannah, another girl, said "What are we gonna do with Drew and Marili?" Mel screamed and said "Drew Parker and Marili Cortez are here too?" Nicole said "Yes they are in the hotel; I think Drew is practicing with Marili across the street at that dance studio?" Ally blushed and Mel said "Ally totally loves Drew…" Ben said "That boy who is always on the Pepsi commercials?" Ally said "Yeah that's him…" Mel said "Both of them are totally new though…are they you guys' opening act?" Nicole said "Yes." Stevie said "I remember Drew, he's got powers too doesn't he?" Ally said "He does?" Stevie said "As I recall, I think its pyrokinesis…yeah it is he always said his hero was the Human Torch…his dream was to be covered in fire…" Johnny said "Oh really?" Ally said "He's across the street?" Nicole said "He should be…oh that reminds me Stevie he said he wants to talk to you…since you saved him on his homework so many times." Mel said "He's a year older than us though he just graduated." Ben said "Well there's no chance you're going out with him Ally!" Ally blushed and yelled "I never said I did! Oh my god dad!" She rushed away from the table and ran into her room. Mel said "Oh honey wait!" Ben said "What I say?!" Nicole sighed and said "Men…so tactless…" Sue said "Totally…" All the girls nodded there heads in agreement as well. Allen said "What did he say?" Stevie hunched his shoulders at Allen and Johnny said "Women…too complicated…" Nicole was about to open her mouth to say something but Sue said "Well girls how bout we go shopping, I could make us invisible!" Nicole said "That would good…" All the women left, Ally and Melodi left as well. Nicole called at the elevator "Stevie hey how bout you come with me for awhile?" Stevie said "Shopping? Umm…" Nicole laughed and said "Understandable…talk to you later sweetie." She left and Allen said "Wow she's really pretty…hey Stevie anybody ever tell you you've got your- "Mother's eyes, yeah I know" said Stevie. Johnny said "He's got my everything else!" Stevie said "Yeah…" Allen said "You know Uncle Johnny…why did you ever break up with- "Hey how about we all go out for ice cream!" said Reed getting up and taking his coat. Stevie said "Good idea…" He got up and went to get his jacket but suddenly a cool feeling shot through his head. Stevie could feel his world going black…he was floating…

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- THE DREAM

"Where am I?" Stevie asked. He was inside a room that was very dark with dark windows. It was raining outside and Stevie looked out the window and saw nothing but thick dark fog. Stevie decided to leave the room and try to find his way out this place. He was walking down a long hallway with stone walls and torches illuminating the path. Stevie could hear laughter in the distance. He decided to follow it and it only lead him to another hallway. But this time it was a huge oak door at the end. Stevie went in reluctantly, and saw Doom and Tyler kneeling in what looked like an alter. They were both muttering strange words and Stevie decided to get a little closer. He crept behind a very old statue of a man in a suit. "Lord our bodies are yours to command, we are you humble servants…" said Doom. Tyler sighed and said "Father why do we keep doing this?" Doom turned on him and said scathingly "Because Apocalypse will arrive soon and we must be ready, especially you if you want to receive the mark…" Tyler said "How powerful is this mark anyway? I mean I heard it only- "Quiet boy! You know nothing of the power the mark possesses! Or do you know the power he possesses as well! He could give you powers I could never give you!" Tyler said "Yes father…" Stevie was trying to process what he had just heard. "What mark are they talking about?" he thought to himself. Suddenly Doom turned to the statue where Stevie was standing and raised a hand to fire a beam of electricity. Stevie prepared to block it but he remained in tact after the statue exploded. Doom said "We are not alone…" Search robots went out and shone infrared light everywhere. Stevie said "Oh no, I gotta get outta here!" He ran as fast as he could and tried to find a way out. He ran for several minutes and found all exits blocked. "Damn it! What now!?" he screamed. "Stevie…Stevie…wake up!" Stevie turned around and said "Huh? Who is calling me, is-WHOA!" Stevie felt like he was being sucked through a vacuum and then he his something hard…FLASH! There was flash of blue light that surrounded Stevie's body lying on the floor. Everyone backed away and once it was gone they stood over him. Johnny said "Stevie…Stevie…" Stevie opened his eyes and found himself back in the Baxter Building. Everyone was standing over him and Reed said, as he sat up "Are you okay?" Stevie felt his forehead and said "What happened to me?" Allen said "You fainted! It was so weird, it was like you weren't even here! We tried everything…we thought you were dead, but Dad said you had a strong pulse." Stevie said "I…was…never mind." Ben said "Maybe you should go sleep for awhile…" Stevie said "No seriously I'm fine…yes Dad I'm okay...seriously let's go." Johnny said "Stevie its nine o'clock…everybody is about to go to the 40/40 club…you've been out for hours." Stevie could see the nightlife of New York starting to boom and head in different directions. Johnny said "But I'm not going! I'm gonna stay here with you." Stevie said "No dad, go! I'm fine seriously!" Johnny said "Are you sure…" Stevie said "Yes dad, go! Have a good time!" Reed, Johnny, and Ben all left on the elevator, not before Johnny gave Stevie a hug and feeling his head and saying "I could stay you know…" Stevie was about to open his mouth, but Johnny said "Fine I'll go, but you know my number okay, I'll fly right over." Allen said "Do you mean that literally?" Johnny said "They don't call me the Human Torch for nothing!" They left and once Stevie knew they were really gone he said "Allen I got to tell you something." He told him all about the weird vision he had of Doom and Tyler. "I think I was in Tyler's house…" said Stevie sitting on the couch. Allen was eating a red Popsicle and said "Seems so, and you said they were talking about Apocalypse?" Stevie said "Yeah you know who he is?" Allen almost choked on the Popsicle and gasped "Do I know! Everyone with powers knows who Apocalypse is!" Stevie said "Oh what is he like some god to mutants or something?" Allen said "Well no not to the good guys like us…but there are some who follow a sort of cult with him and worship him." Stevie said "Sounds like what Doom was doing…anyway what's the big deal about him anyway?" Allen said "Well I don't know much about him…but they say he's the very first mutant ever. He's over five thousand years old." Stevie said "Damn…what are his powers?" Allen said "I think his power is power…he's got about every power in the book…telekinesis, shape shifting, energy blasts, you name it, he's probably got it." Stevie said "So he's probably pretty hard to beat huh?" Allen said "Yeah, but he hasn't been seen for over ten years, the last time people fought him was in the Great Genoshian War." Stevie said "A war? Were we born?" Allen said "Yeah but I think we were only like two or one, all I know is it lasted for about two years and everyone fought in it." Stevie said "Like who?" Allen said "Well the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, Spider-man, Doctor Strange, and whole bunch others!" Stevie said "Hmm…a lot of man power for one guy." Allen said "Oh he had about every baddy on his team too, not to mention the people of Genosha who were weird cultist mutants who worshiped him." Stevie said "Genosha…Genosha…isn't that a prison island for mutants?" Allen shook his head and said "Some of the most dangerous mutants are in that place." Stevie said "I wonder why Doom and Tyler are trying to contact him?" Allen said "Whatever it is, they're probably up to no good…you think we should tell the grown ups?" Stevie said "No, I don't want them worrying about me, it was probably just a bad dream…" Allen said "That's weird having a dream about Apocalypse and you didn't know anything about him." Stevie said "Yeah…well anyway the house is all ours, what should we do?" Allen said "Well I don't know about you, but I want to see your mom perform!" Stevie said "Yeah well we would never get in…how about we go walk around?" Allen said "Yeah, you wanna catch the subway to JP's house?" Stevie said "I've never been there…have you?" Allen said "No, but I know where it is…the Sanctum Sanctorum is located in Greenwich Village, we could take the subway there…" "Or I could just teleport you all there" said a voice from the elevator. Stevie and Allen saw JP standing there covered in freshly fallen frost. He shivered and said "Hey Stevie where's your dad? You think he could dry me off?" Stevie said "He's gone, but hey what are you doing here?" JP walked over to them and said "Well I was in the neighborhood, trying to see if I could get some autographs from your mom, but they're performing at the 40/40 club tonight…the streets are packed!" Allen said "We know…" JP said "Oh god it's frezzing…no choice then…" JP pressed his palms onto his chest and a orange warming light surrounded him. He was dry and there were small red patches on his cheeks. He sat down in a chair and said "So what are you guys up too?" Stevie and Allen told him about his vision and after they finished JP said "Hey Stevie you said you felt like you were separated from your body right?" Stevie said "Yeah, why?" JP said "Did you feel anything before you blacked out, like a cooling sensation?" Stevie looked surprised and said "Yeah!" JP said "Hmm…I think…you…astral projected." Stevie said "Like leaving your body as a spirit?" JP said "When you astral project, your not a spirit, only your mental conciousness floating around." Allen said "Wow you know a lot about that sort of stuff don't you JP?" JP smiled and said "Yeah I guess, but that's one of the things I havent perfected yet…I can only get my left hand and right leg to project…I'm surprised Stevie did his whole body!" Stevie said "Trust me, it's wasent on purpose…" JP said "Yeah, well that's what happens sometimes…you find you'll have these strange feats of power." They sat there and talked and JP said after several minutes "Hey you guys wanna go see if we can get in 40/40?" Allen said "How are we gonna do that?" JP said "Well with my spell and your reality warping powers maybe would could cast an illusion to make it look like were eigthteen." Stevie said "That could work!" Allen said "Sorry I can't use my powers on human flesh…" Stevie said "Why not?" Allen said "Because I don't know how to make it turn back…it could cause ugly effects…I tried it once…didn't go so well…" JP said "It's understandable…" Stevie said "Well what now?" JP said "Well we coul- Suddenly a loud ring came from the elevator. Allen said "Who is it?" The voice came from the elevator and said "A Miss Katrina is here…" Allen said "Let her up…" Katrina came up in her pink pea coat and Argle sweater. She had on a plaid grey and pink wool skirt and grey stockings. Her shoes were pink patent leather slip ons that shone brightly on the waxed floor. Stevie said "Hey Katrina!" Katrina looked up surprisingly and blushed deeply. JP said "Well come on get warm!" Katrina said "Thanks…um…I heard your mom was in town so I decided to…um…see if you were doing anything…and um…since she was out…" Allen said "We're not doing anything…your welcome to stay!" Katrina sat down and said "Thank you…" Allen said "I'm gonna make some cocoa, anybody want some?" JP said "That sounds perfect…" Stevie said "Yeah, I would." Katrina said "If its not too much trouble…" Allen said "Of course not… JP said "Hey Katrina, can you astral project?" Katrina said "No, I can't, but I can project the thoughts of others…it's called thought casting…most people think it's thought projection, but it's not…I can't create things from my thoughts." JP said "Neither can I…so what do you all wanna do? My parents think I'm in my room sleeping…I am so good at that Sleeping Clone spell!" Allen said "Well it's eleven right now…they'll back at one…we got two hours to kill." JP said "Let's go to that new teen club in Soho." Stevie said "Anywhere, I'm so bored…" They all got on their coats and headed out. In the lobby before they got off the elevator, Allen closed it. "If Ernie sees us he'll call our parents!" JP smirked and said "I'll handle him…lets go." They got off and walked toward the door. Ernie the doorman was standing on the side greeting people and holding the door open. He saw Allen and Stevie and said "Where are we going? Did your parents give you permission to go out?" Allen said "Well…erm…" JP stepped in front of him and said "_Illusions casts from near and far, come to me from the stars, Images of Ikonn appear now and bring the spell of confusion down!" _Ernie's eyes grew dull and said "Oh…I have to go use the bathroom…" Ernie went into the women's bathroom and suddenly there was a scream. JP said "Lets go!" They all ran outside and across the street, watching for cars. Once they were across the street they all laughed and Allen said "That was totally awsome!" Katrina said breathless "Good spell!" Stevie said "Yeah what she said!" Katrina blushed furiously and they all made their way to their destination. They had to take the subway to get to Soho and once there, they walked to the new teen club called "The Dancing Bird" Stevie said "Wow this place is bright…" Allen stepped forward and the bouncer said "No kids allowed tonight…Pretty Kitties performing tonight." Stevie said "No…their at the 40/40 club…aren't they?" The bouncer said "The party moved here…no kids allowed." Allen said "We gotta go…" Stevie said "Why?" Allen pointed over at the sidewalk. Johnny was standing there on his cell phone. Allen said "I hope he's not calling…you don't think…" Stevie said "Oh god we gotta go!" JP said "Well I can teleport us halfway…" Stevie said "Hurry, lets go in that ally!" They all ran into the nearby ally and Allen tripped. "Ouch damnit!" Johnny turned around and JP hissed "_Vapors of Valtorr! Obscure!" _A thick fog obscured the ally and Allen. Allen rose an ran into the ally and grabbed onto JP's arm. They were gone in a flash of golden light. Johnny hadn't appeared a moment later they were gone. They landed hard on a grassy patch and Stevie said "I see the Baxter Building! JP one more time!" JP surrounded them in a golden flash again and this time they landed hard on the waxy floor of the house. JP said "Oh god, either that's a meteor about to hit this place or that's one fast fireball!" Stevie said "It's dad, he must have flown here, you guys gotta go!" JP and Katrina ran into the bathroom and there was a flash of golden light and they were gone. Allen and Stevie quickly threw there coats in their rooms and quickly sat down. Allen turned on the TV and they saw Johnny's body land on the balcony. Stevie did his best to try to calm his beating heart and advised Allen to do the same. Stevie said "Allen…the mugs!" Allen saw Johnny bending down to tie his shoe and used this as a chance to grab the mugs and hide them under the couch. Johnny came in and said "Hey everything okay boys?" Stevie said "Yeah…how was the party?" Johnny said "Didn't pay attention much…gosh I'm tired…you know the funny thing is I thought I saw you guys out tonight…but I guess I was just tired." Allen said "Maybe…well good night." He went to his room. Johnny sat down on the couch and Allen motioned to Stevie "Get the mugs." Stevie mouthed "Okay." Johnny yawned loudly and said "Hey Stevie you happy your mom's here?" Stevie said "Yeah…I mean…is it alright her staying here?" Johnny said "Yeah…of course…I havent seen her in a long time." Stevie looked up in surprise and said "Dad…can you tell me…never mind." Johnny said "What is it? Tell me." Stevie looked down and said "Never mind…" Johnny eyed him suspeciously and said "Alright…well I'm going to bed…g'night…" Stevie said "Dad…um…love you." He said "Love you too." Johnny went inside his room and closed the door. Stevie was looking at his fists and said "Dad…do you not love mom anymore?"

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- FAMILY BONDS

The next day Nicole wanted to spend with Stevie. Stevie was ready and told everyone he'll see them later. Allen said "Hey Stevie can you pick me up a new charger for my phone…my other one broke." Stevie said "Sure…" Allen said "Cool I'll pay you back." Nicole was sitting talking to Sue and she saw Stevie. "Ready honey?" Stevie said "Yeah…" Ally was sitting on the couch writing in her notebook. She was still not talking to her father for the incident that happened the night before. Nicole went over to her and said "Honey, do you wanna meet Drew?" Ally blushed and said "Oh I'm okay…" Nicole said "Okay, because Marili is out, he needs a dance partner to help work on his song." Ally looked up and said "He does?" Nicole grinned and said "Yeah…and I told him I know someone perfect for the job…my number one fan…" Ally said "Where is he?" Nicole and Sue laughed and said "He's downstairs in the ballroom…better hurry." Ally literaly ran out of the house and Reed said "I thought Ben said he didn't want Ally seeing that boy?" Sue said "Shutup Reed! It's a secret!" Johnny said "Whats so secret about it?" Sue said "You men will never understand! Ben totally embarrassed her last night! Everyone could see that Ally really likes that boy, and just to throw her feelings out there was quite embarrassing." Reed looked puzzled and looked toward Johnny for help. "Your guess is as good as mine" he said watching the X-Games. "Well come on sweetie, lets go." Stevie left with his mother and Nicole turned around and said "Johnny are you coming?" Johnny looked up in surprise and said "I thought this was you and Stevie's day?" Nicole sighed and said "I said it was quality time for Stevie…I didn't only mean me…but you can stay if you want." Sue motioned to Johnny in an angry look "Get up and go!" Johnny sighed and said "Fine…let me get my coat…" They left and Stevie was much happy that his parents were together…with him of course!...or maybe not…Stevie and his parents didn't return home tell dinner and Stevie felt he had the time of his life. Johnny and Nicole were actually talking and not arguing. They laughed and joked with each other, and Stevie couldn't have been happier. Sue said "After dinner we're gonna head to that carnival in Central Park." Allen said "Good I'm tired of hanging around here…and not to mention school is in two days!" Stevie said "Thank god Christmas vaction is almost here…" Ally came up and looked positively illuminated. Sue said "Well how was is sweetie? Was he nice?" Ally could only smile and she ran into her room and jumped on the bed. Nicole and Sue giggled and said "Well I guess she enjoyed herself!" Stevie said "Oh that's right here Al, your charger." He handed it to him and Allen said "Thanks…hey Stevie you get your Biology paper done yet?" Stevie said "I finished weeks ago…why are you looking at me like that?" Allen said gaping at him "Because, that paper's eigthteen pages long!" Stevie said "JP got finished before me…" Allen fell out on the floor and said "What is up with you guys? Where's the Brain Booster you've been taking?!" Stevie said "It's really easy once you do all those Punnet Squares, that's about five pages right there." Allen said "Do I look like I know how to do that stuff?" Stevie said "Well maybe if you wouldn't sleep all the time…I even gave you the notes you missed!" Allen said "Notes…I havent seen those things since the seventh grade…" Stevie said "Well I guess I could help you with it, but I'm only doing one square!" Allen said "That's all I need, it's not like Mr. Jefferson is going to check them anyway." Stevie sat down and began reading his book and Allen went in his room to get started on his paper. Ben came up from the the bar and said "Hey guys…there's some report on TV about a oil rig that exploded." Sue said "What's so special about that?" Ben said "Well because there were no survivors, the fire department wasn't called, nor the national guard and more importantly…" Sue said "Us…but what about the heroes? Couldn't they have done something?" Ben shook his huge rock head and said "No…no one was called tell it was over." Sue said "But…that doesn't make sense…didn't someone see the fire?" Ben said "No…they think it was caused by a mutant…someone with enough power to shield the attention to people." Sue said "That's very odd…" Ben said "The thing is still on fire too…" Sue said "Well we might as check it out…c'mon Johnny you and Ben get over there." Johnny said "I just got home!" Sue said "Oh come on! See what you guys can recover!" Ben said "There's no need…S.H.I.E.L.D. is already over there." Sue said "They've called them in? This must be serious…" Stevie said "What's S.H.I.E.L.D?" Sue said "It's government program that deals with mutants, superhumans, and alien species." Stevie said "Is that who you guys work for?" Nicole said "All teams and heroes have to register there…it's a place where we meet if there is ever any real danger." Stevie thought about the Genoshian War and was about to say something, but from downstairs made a loud explosion. Reed appeared from behind a wall panel, smoke billowing from behind him. He was coughing and his lab coat and face were ashen gray. Allen flung open his door and had a freshly made dagger in his hand. "Where are they!" Sue said rushing over to Reed "It's only your dad don't worry!" Reed coughed more and said "Small nuclear explosion…nothing to worry!" Sue made a forcefield over the wall panel to trap the rest of the smoke and said "Yeah sure…what were you doing down there!" Reed dusted off his lab coat and said "I was trying to create a small energy source to give extra power to to the Fantasticar." Sue said "What do we need that for! It's got plenty of power!" Reed said "No we need this for a mission…we got to go see them…" Sue said "The Inhumans? Why?" Ben said "Oh no I'm not going if Lockjaw is involved, no way!" Reed said "They have information we need…we need to talk to Karnak." Sue said "Why can't we just get them on the satalite communicator?" Reed said "I've been trying to get a signal, but I think the energy coils are low on power…" Nicole sighed and said "Oh let me see it…" Reed said "Oh I almost forgot! Nicole could you give it a superboost?" Nicole said "Of course…" Reed said "Great now just come with me…" They went downstairs and soon sparks could be seen from the wall panel. Stevie began thinking about the vision and thought he would call JP and ask him if he knew anymore about astral projection. Suddenly Reed called his name and said "Stevie could you come down here please…also Ben, Johnny, Sue and Allen." They went downstairs in Reed's lab. He and Nicole were standing next to a what looked like a giant computer. Reed said "Good, now we need a little more power…not only are the energy coils damaged, but the signal converter is out of place, cracked and a part has broken off." Allen said "Sounds like a lot…what should we do?" Reed said "Well Nicole has given it a great boost, but we can't get a signal until the converter is put back in place and fixed." Allen said "Where is it?" Reed pointed to a seventeen foot tall metal cylinder which had a large crack in the middle. "Okay Ben move that over here please." Ben moved the large cylinder into a large socket in the floor. "Johnny weld that crack… and Sue could you rearrange those internal circuits, be careful, they could cause a entire blackout if not put back carefully." Sue made a small compact forcefield and inserted into the crack. She rearranged several wires which took about five minutes. Light flooded the cylinder and Reed said "Johnny…" Johnny said "Flame on!" He flew upward to the crack and sent a sharp blast of fire at the crack. The metal melted together and cooled instantly leaving no gaps in it. Reed said "Now Allen fix that part on the side of the machine…you should be able to see where it broke off." Allen reconnected the piece with a flash of light and said "Now what?" Reed said "We need those connection cables removed exactly at the same time…Stevie you are the fastest can you do that?" Stevie said "I think so…where are they?" Reed pointed up to high balcony and said "Just take the stairs up there…also hurry we already patched…they have to be removed immediately." Allen said "He'll never get there taking the stairs!" Stevie said "No problem…" Stevie was gone in an instant and they all looked around to see where he was. Allen shouted "On the walls!" Sure enough Stevie was sprinting on the walls as if there was no gravity. Stevie landed on the balcony and grabbed both cables. He pulled them both apart at the same time and flipped down from the balcony. Allen said "Whoa!" as he landed on his feet. Stevie handed the cables to Reed and said "Here you go?" Reed said "Thank you everyone…now if Stevie and Allen could you both could both go back upstairs…please." Allen said "Well yeah help you anytime dad! Just don't tell us anything!" They both left and went back upstairs…

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE FEELINGS THAT NEVER LEFT.

Several days later it was the night before the concert and they all had planned to attend the carnival after they went for dinner. They all ate at a resturant not far from Central Park and once dinner was finished they headed back toward the Baxter Building where the carnival would be held. Once there Stevie and Allen tried to ride every ride as much as possible. They got of the Tornado and Stevie felt his head spinning. Allen stumbled toward his mother and said "We're gonna go get on the Ferris wheel now…whoa!" Allen fell on the bench and laughed. Sue said "Alright take it easy…" He and Stevie walked over there and saw there was a long line waiting to get on. "Damn this is gonna take forever!" hissed Allen. Stevie's shoulder was suddenly tapped and he turned around to see JP and Katrina standing there. "Hiya guys!" grinned JP. Stevie said "Hey JP, Katrina!" Katrina blushed and Allen said "Hey…when you'd guys get here?" JP said "Just a moment ago…we saw you guys on the Tornado…we went over there but you were gone." Stevie said "I'm not riding that for a while!" JP said "Understandable…a boy just threw up…yuck…it's a mess over there." They all got on the Ferris wheel and Stevie enjoyed having a bird's eye view of the city. JP was shooting small blue sparks into the night air, and causing them to explode into funny shapes and words. One said "I'm a dumbass- Tyler" or "My father is a human paperclip-Tyler" Allen, Stevie, and Katrina laughed and after several sparks and rounds they got off. JP and Katrina said they catch up with them later and Allen and Stevie walked back toward the group was. Stevie had almost forgot that his father went back inside to go to bed, but now his mother was gone. "Where's mom?" he asked looking around. Sue said munching on cotton candy "I think she went upstairs to freshen up…" Stevie said "Oh…"Nicole got of the elevator and walked inside the house. She only had to use the bathroom and make it back outside. She soon stopped her walk because she could hear the sink running and she quickly turned back to the elevator. She forgot Johnny was up here how could she be so stupid!? Soon as she had her finger on the elevator door open the bathroom door came open. "Nicole?" said Johnny. Nicole cursed herself silently and turned around putting on a fake smile. "I just needed to use the bathroom…sorry…I'm just gonna go downstairs…" She turned back around, but Johnny said "You know Stevie's really happy you're here…" Nicole said still facing the elevator "Oh really…that's good…c'mon…" she whispered to the elevator. For some strange reason it wouldn't open, and Johnny moved a little closer toward her. "You know…I had a lot of fun today…with you." Nicole said "Oh did you…well that's good…c'mon on stupid thing!" she said pushing the button several times. Johnny was feet away from her and said "You know I havent been able to talk to you since you got here…you wanna sit down?" Nicole said "We're talking now…I'm okay…" She was lying of course she wanted to talk to him too. Johnny moved toward her and he was right behind her. Nicole could feel his above average body heat and could smell a mixture of soap and mouthwash. Johnny said "Just talk to me…" Nicole felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned around. "What do you want Johnny? Do you want me to say sorry for not making it work for Stevie? Do you want me run back into your arms? What do you want from me?" Johnny said "I want to talk to you…I want us to be like we were…I want- "No Johnny we can't! We promised Stevie a long time ago- "Stevie is old enough now-"The point is Johnny…we can't…we just…oh god…why did I come up here…why did I have to see you?! Why can't I just let you go?!" Johnny said "Because you…love me and I…love you too." Tears were streaming down her face now, and Johnny held it up. "Don't cry…it'll mess up your beautiful eyes…" Nicole said "Johnny stop…your only making it harder…stop…" Johnny said "No…I won't let you run from me this time…" Nicole said "Please…" Johnny moved her face toward his…she could see those dazzling blue eyes she'd longed for so long. She could practically taste the smell of mouthwash on his breath…Johnny was much too close.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- CAUGHT IN THE ACT!

Stevie made his way back to the Baxter Building, eager to find his mother. Once on the elevator Stevie pushed the button to the hotel part of building. He got off and asked Mr. Mallory at the check in desk had she returned to her room. "She hasen't came here." He said dusting off a lamp. Stevie said thank you and couldn't think of anyplace else but...Stevie rushed up to the house and the elevator seemed to take forever. Johnny and Nicole immediately broke away from each other and stood frozen. Stevie got off silently and went inside the house. "There probably not even up here…well guess I'll go to bed…" he thought to himself walking toward his room. Stevie was nearly there when he stopped. He turned around slowly and saw his mother and father standing there. He screamed and so did they. "Whoa…I didn't know anybody was here…why are you two up here? Alone? The lights dimmed?And dad…um you only have a towel on…" Johnny stammered and Nicole sighed and said "I was coming to use the bathroom…and I just ran into your father that's all." Stevie eyed them supiciously and said "Oh…why are you eyes red? Have you been crying?" Nicole quickly said "No! I think it's this New York air…making my eyes water…" Stevie said "Oh…hey wait a minute…then why do you smell like dad's fancy bodywash!?" Johnny and Nicole merely stared at each other and Stevie broke into a wide grin. "You weren't…I mean not that it's my business…well it kinda is…but if…I mean…um goodnight." Stevie waved to them and made it toward his room. Johnny and Nicole sighed in relief, but suddenly Stevie was in front of them. He sniffed the air firmly and said "Uh huh…thought so…well goodnight!" This time he was gone for good and Nicole shouted at him "You know…you're too smart for your own good!" Stevie laughed and went inside.The day of the concert was a hectic and fast blur. More than once Stevie caught his parents together and Sue even caught them kissing. "Well it's perfectly normal that they still have feelings for each other, I mean they were high school sweethearts and still lover each other even after they split" she said pouring her a cup of coffee "I mean Johnny was devestated after they split…he's never found another girl who he loved as much as Nicole." Ben said "Aww…matchstick is finally growing up…" Sue said "Well they had Stevie at a young age…they were such in a rush to be together…" Ben said "We all had kids at an early age…I guess we was too afraid that if we were to be killed, we would have no one's to carry on our names!" Sue said "True…but I think maybe if we could have waited…but I guess things just happen that way…Allen is the best thing I've ever accomplished in my life…and if something were to happen to him…I don't know what I'd do." Ben said "Nuthin is gonna happen to him! This kids around here are tough!" Sue smiled and said "Yeah I guess they are…but I still don't want them fighting…it's too dangerous." Ben said "Maybe if we could train em' up…there not kids anymore ya know! Ally's gonna graduate this year, how do ya think I feel?" Sue said "Ben Ally is gonna be alright…she's is going to be very successful in her life…" Ben said "Yeah if only she could get off the phone for a hour!" Sue said "You know teenage girls…always looking for the latest news!" Ben said "Yeah…I haven't seen her lately…hope she not still upset over that Drew kid…" Sue said sipping coffee "Haven't seen her either…maybe she and Melodi are getting ready for the concert?" Sue was lying of course, she knew Ally was practicing with Drew in the ballroom. Reed came up from the lab and sat down and poured himself some coffee. "Come up with anything honey?" asked Sue handing him the cream. Reed said spooning sugar into his coffee "Nothing…it's like Black Bolt and the Inhumans aren't responding or something…I hope everything is alright." Sue said "I'm sure it is…maybe they just not in?" Reed said "Maybe…anyway whens the concert?" Sue said "It starts at eight…the girls are all practicing at a studio downtown." Reed said "Where's Stevie and Allen?" Sue said "I think they went with Johnny to the studio to watch the girls practice." Ben said "I'm sure that's not what Johnny's there for!" Reed said "Yes him and Nicole have been awfully close lately." Sue said "That's because they're trying to make it work again." Reed gulped a enormous amount of hot coffee and said "That's great!" Sue said "Yes now that Stevie's older…and because they very much still love each other." Ben said "Yeah our little boy is all grown up…sniff…haha!" Six came before anybody knew it and Stevie, Allen, and Johnny came back to house. Sue said "Well…how was it?" Allen said "They were really good…I think this is gonna be a good concert mom." Sue said "Well good…now you boys go get cleaned up and get ready." Ally came off the elevator and ran toward her room. They heard her go into her bathroom and turn on the shower. Sue said "She must have lost track of the time…" Ben said "Doing what?" Allen opened his mouth and Stevie quickly covered it and said "Who knows?" Allen said "Oh I get it!" Ben said "Get what? Am I missin somethin here?" Johnny said "Oh Ben…our lovable pet rock…don't worry about it okay?" Ben said "Shutup or this pet rock is gonna squish him a human matchstick!" Johnny only went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Stevie and Allen went into their bathrooms and did the same. Stevie let the hot water run over him for a minute and leaned back his head. He was floating…he was nothing but air…suddenly Stevie remembered what he had to do and looked around him in shock. Every particle of water was suspended in midair around him. Stevie said "Did I do that?" The water immediately started running again as this mere thought. Stevie said "Weird…" He washed throughly and got out. Stevie dressed in a matter of minutes and was outside waiting with Sue, Reed, and Ben. Sue said "Well Stevie you look handsome!" Ben said "Nice threads kid…" Stevie smiled and said "Thanks…" Allen and Johnny came out and Sue complimented Allen as well. Ben said "Johnny you're dressed up just to go to a concert!?" Johnny said "I'm not going, Nicole and I have a date after the concert." Stevie beamed and Johnny smiled and rubbed his head. Allen said "Well we better get going…it's already a quarter past six…if we ever want to get past that crowd." Allen pointed out the window where streams of cars were headed toward Times Square. Johnny said "Right…hey Ally c'mon!" Ally yelled from her room "Coming!" Allen said "Hey Stevie…is your mom like Hawaiian or something?" Stevie said "Her mom is partly, but her father is Spanish and her dad is Native American and caucasian." Allen said "So what does that make you?" Sue said "Allen that's rude!" Stevie laughed and said "Well I'm all those things!" Allen said "That's a lot of things…" Stevie said "I like it…I'm different." Ally came out and said "I'm ready." They all gaped at her. She looked beautiful, She had on a pink dress with the bottom fluffy with lace. Her hair was down, looked like silk and her earings were small pink diamond flowers. Ben said "Ally…you look…" She laughed and said "I know right! C'mon lets go!" They all left and Sue told them to be careful…

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- SEE YOU LATER...STEVIE.

The next day after the concert the city had partly quieted down. The girls prepared to leave and to this Stevie was slightly depressed. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll see each other soon I promise." Stevie said "What are you guys coming bac- "Oh Nicky I wish you all could stay longer!" said Sue helping her with her bags. Nicole said "I know I wish I could stay longer…but the stage calls you know!" Stevie said "Mom…be careful…and.." Nicole said "Love you too…now give me a hug." Nicole embraced him and Ben, Allen, Johnny and Sue were standing in the doorway watching. "Aww…aint that special…" said Ben carrying a large suitcase. Allen only laughed and Johnny said "You all ready then?" Nicole said "I think so…now I have everything…" Johnny said "Not everything…" Nicole said "What?" Johnny kissed her and Stevie and Allen said "Yuck!" Sue said "Oh shut it you two…will just see what you all will be doing in a couple of years!" They all went down to the front door. Outside was the big pink tour bus and all the girls were outside signing autographs to fans. The streets were crowded with fans and people in cars awaiting their departure. All the girls surrounded Stevie and hugged him and pinched him. "We're gonna miss you Stevie!" they all said. Stevie said "I'm gonna miss you all too." "Hey Stevie!" Stevie turned around to see a tall boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes standing with a red motocycle jacket on. He was quite handsome and Stevie said "Drew! See ya later man!" Drew said "Yeah later…" Girls surrounded him and gave autographs to them. A girl ran up and said "Drew can you burn I heart Lynn in my notebook!" Drew said "Sure…" Drew's eyes blazed fiery orange and flames burnt the words "I heart Lynn" onto a pink notebook. Johnny said "Good autograph…" Drew said excitely "Oh thanks!" Nicole left, not before giving Johnny a long kiss which attracted the media attention of press. She got on the bus and they drove off. The girls waved out the window at them and they were gone. Stevie felt sad, but Johnny said "I'm gonna miss her too…she'll be back." Allen said "How do you know…are they gonna perform here next month?" Reed said "You'll find out over Christmas Break…now lets go get something to eat I'm starving!"

CHAPTER NINETEEN- CHRISTMAS SPIRIT, ELECTROFLAME MODE, AND DOOM'S ACTIONS!

Christmas Break was upon them and snow was heavy in New York. They buildings, including the Baxter Building were all decorated for the season and Stevie could feel the Christmas spirit in the air. He loved Christmas, it was his favorite time of year. Everything seemed to be just lighter and cheerful around Christmas. He didn't even care about the presents…it's was about happiness that he made it through another year. The buildings were covered in lights and snow, which made Stevie fell like he was in a snow globe. Allen and Stevie came home and found a large Christmas tree in the living room. Under it was about twenty presents and Allen said "Whoa, who's are those?" Sue said "Don't worry about it…now c'mon lets all get ready for dinner." They sat down and Johnny came in his body covered in snow. Sue said "Johnny you're frezzing!" Johnny shivered violently and said "I know..Ben threw a massive snowball at me!" Allen and Stevie laughed and Johnny said "Well I guess I deserved it…I did boil his coffee extremely hot…" Ben came in with Reed, his rocky lip chaffed. Johnny said "Flame on…" His body grew bright orange and he was instantly dry. Stevie said "Hey did you all here that the Beetle was caught today at the United Nations stealing Latverian documents?" Allen said "Man Stevie you pay attention to that stuff? I mean c'mon…" Stevie said "I heard it downstairs in library…Mrs. Harrison said she saw him fly by…" Sue said "And we weren't alerted?! What is going on with the city?" Stevie said "Don't worry Spider-man got them back and Beetle escaped…" Johnny said "Pete got to him first eh? Haven't seen him in a while…" "That's because it's been below twenty three degrees Johnny" said a voice from outside on the balcony. A tall thin, muscular man with a red and blue costume was on the balcony covered in snow. Sue opened the door and said "Peter! What a surprise!" Spider-man came in shivering and said "Hey Johnny can't you make the sun come out? God that's why I don't work in the winter!" Johnny laughed and said "Sorry not my expertise…hey have you met my son?" Spider-man walked over to Stevie and shook his hand. "Hello. I've heard about you…you were on the news!" Stevie said "Nice to meet you…and yeah I know." Spider-man said "Well I just wanted to drop by and give you the information that I caught Beetle with." Sue said "What is it?" Spider-man said "Beetle was carrying documents about Dr. Doom's recent activity in Latveria…they were cries of help…" Reed said "Signals of distress? How come S.H.I.E.L.D. was not contacted?" Spider-man said "Because…they were just sent in today…and the dates on the documents were over a year ago." Reed looked wide eyed and said "What?! Then…why was Beetle trying to get rid of them?" Spider-man said "Well it seems Doom has been bribing the UN to keep all things from Lateveria quiet and they stopped listening so he had to get rid of them." Johnny said "Why didn't Beetle just destroy them right there…he had a chance." Spider-man opened his mouth to respond but Stevie said "Because those probably weren't the real files…I bet Beetle was taking them to Doom himself and then they could decipher if they were the real ones or not!" Spider-man said "Whoa this kid's good…you figured that out by yourself?" Stevie nodded and said "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? What if S.H.I.E.L.D. was actually responding to the signals, but was putting up a front to make it seem like they were really accepting Doom's bribes? Has S.H.I.E.L.D. deployed anyone to Latveria lately to see what's been going on?" Everyone stared at him and Spider-man said "Yes they've sent several teams into Lateveria to respond to the signals but they were lost within the month they arrived…" Stevie said "I bet you anything Doom's got them…hey wait a minute what about that man…um…Apocalypse? Has anyone been trying to revive him lately?" Spider-man eyed him supiciously and said "No…we have special ops over the site where Apocalypse has been sealed…no one is gonna get there…" Stevie said "I would check my special ops if I were you…see if any of them are acting strange…Doom may have taken out the previous ones and are using new ones to release Apocalyspe!" Spider-man said "What is it with you kid? What does Apocalypse have anything to do with anything?" Allen opened his mouth and said "Oh that's because Stevie astral projected and saw him worshiping to him." Stevie glared at him and Allen said "What? Well you did!" Reed said "Stevie you can astral project?" Stevie said "That's what JP said it was, but that's beside the point…its what I saw…and Doom could sense me there…" Spider-man said "Well I stand corrected, I'll send a report to Nick immediately…and here." He tossed a small machine into Reed's hand. "I put a tracer on Beetle…see if you all can find any leads." Stevie said "That's probably is a dead chase…what are the coordinates?" Reed said "Um….Stevie's right! The tracer is shown in the Hudson River!" Stevie smiled and said "Doom's has electromagnetic powers right? No way he could be fooled by a tracer…right?" Sue said "Right…Stevie I've been meaning to ask you something…have you ever had an IQ test?" Stevie said "Oh yeah loads!" Sue said "What was your last result?" Stevie said "Well let me see…the last one I had was when I was thirteen…and I think it was over two hundred." They all gaped at him and Reed said "That's more than mine when I was his age…" Ben said "Well I guess we got another genius in here!" Stevie said "Oh JP's is about the same too…I think." Allen fell out his chair and said "WHAT?!!" Stevie said "It's not a big deal…that's why I don't tell people…" Spider-man said "Well that's enough brain power I can handle for one day…gotta go Mary Jane will worry…see you all!" Sue called to him "You both come for out Christmas party alright! Even bring Aunt May!" Spider-man waved to them and web swung of the balcony. Allen said "You know with all these smart people around…I bet we could build our own planet!?" Ben and Johnny laughed, but Stevie's face looked hardened. "What's wrong?" said Johnny. "I don't tell people because they'll start treating me like the geeky math kid…and I'm not a geek…I just like to read a lot!" Allen said "I never said you were a geek, none of us ever said that…" Stevie said "I know…but I still feel that way sometimes…" Sue said "There's nothing wrong with being smart! And plus your handsome that's why all the girls go after you!" Stevie smiled and Johnny said proudly "He gets that from me…" Sue said sarcastically "Yeah right…" They all ate dinner and enjoyed themselves and Reed asked "So Stevie you really astral projected? Amazing?" Stevie said "I don't exactly know if it was that…it's just what JP said…he said he can't do it all the way though." Allen said "You know JP is like surprisingly powerful for his age don't you think?" Reed said "Yes…only because he knows how to use magic, aside from his mutant powers." Allen said "Yeah…I think he said his main powers are pyrokinesis, telekinesis, and astral projection, which he hasen't perfected yet…" Stevie said "He told me that his flames are hotter than yours dad…" Johnny said "Oh really…does he want to bet on that?" Sue said "Oh Johnny he's a teenager! What is it with men and competition?" Johnny said "Women will never understand…" Allen said "Hey Stevie I mean what are your powers…aside from that super undefeatable fast strong mode?" Stevie laughed and said "First of all, I don't like to use that form…it consumes to much energy…not to mention if I push it too far my muscles will rip and my organs will stop and I will probably die." Everyone went silent and Stevie looked up at their faces and said "That's why I don't use it often…I've been trying to compress the power into a form where it won't consume my body…" Reed said "How do long can you stay in that form?" Stevie said "Well using that form does give you enhanced human features such as speed, but it draws its power from my adrenaline and not to mention keeping that speed burns my fat reserves and could rupture my internal organs." Sue said "That sounds dangerous…" Johnny yelled "Dangerous! Stevie you aren't ever gonna use that power again do you hear me!" Stevie said"Okay…dad that's why I only use it as a last resort…I have other powers…" Allen said "What are they?" Sue said "Okay that's enough…now lets get ready for tommorow, we have a special event to go to." Allen was about to ask but Reed said "You'll find out tommorow, now lets help mom with the dishes…

CHAPTER TWENTY- THE TEENHERO TOURNAMENT

The next day Allen woke up screaming in the living room. Stevie went out rubbing his eyes and said "What's going on? It's six in the morning…" Allen pulled Stevie toward the TV and said "Oh my god! I can't believe this!" Reed said "Let him breathe Allen…" Stevie said "What's going on? Has someone died?" Allen said "No it's better….the Teenhero Tournament is coming here! Can you believe it!" Stevie looked puzzled and Allen said "Oh come on you've got to know what it is! It's only every teenage mutant or superhuman's dream!" Stevie still looked puzzled and Allen sighed and said "It's a tournament that selects only the best teenagers, well teens like us, and you go through all sorts of events, and at the end a winner is chosen and is crowned Teenhero champion!" Stevie said "Sounds great…what do you get if you win?" Johnny said "You get a ten thousand dollar cash prize, not to mention a chance to be recognized by one of the heroes in the city and be able to join them or their team." Sue said "Yes…the last one was held about three years ago…" Allen said "Sssh! They saying more!" A man with a brown suit was standing outside city hall and talking into several microphones on a podium. "Yes and this year not also will the winner recive a cash prize, but they will also receive special endorsements from major industries such as Nike shoe corporation!" Allen banged his fist in his open palm and said "I'm going for it!" Sue said "Allen wait…" The major said "Also in the decision of major mutant and superhuman affiliations, we have decided that no teen under the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." Allen's exhilarated face evaporated into a sodden and angry look. "That's not fair!!!" he yelled. Sue said "Now Allen calm down- "I supposed you all approved of this!" Reed said "Allen you have to understand…we figured people under that age would'nt have the experience to handle- "Oh another classic case of let the big people handle everything! Man, this blows!" Sue scolded "Now you just watch your tone young man! You aren't ready, none of you are! People have died in this tournament! Do you understand!" Allen mumbled "At least they died fighting for something other than sitting at home…" Sue yelled "That's it! I want you go to your room and cool off! Do you understand!" Allen kicked over the chair he had plopped into and stomped toward his room. He slammed his door and there was a long silence surrounding the room. Johnny said breaking the void "And they call me the hot head!" Stevie laughed softly and Sue went into the kitchen flustered and started washing dishes furiously. She was mumbling to herself and going invisible every now and then from anger. Reed went in the kitchen to try to calm her down and Ben said "Well I guess I'll go somewhere and grab somethin to drink…anyone care to join me?" No one responded and Ben said "Well okay then…be back later…" He left and Johnny said "You wanna go for it?" Stevie said "Oh no…I would much rather want Allen to have it than me…seems like the sort of thing that draws crowds…not a big fan of crowds." Johnny laughed and said "C'mon I'll take you out for breakfast…seems like it won't be any here…"When they arrived back the sun was out and it was mid afternoon. Allen hadn't came out his room and apparently Sue was still partly in a bad mood. Johnny peered around the corner in the kitchen and said "Everything okay in here…nobody dead yet?" Reed said "Yes Johnny it's okay…Sue went to the store…not long before you all left…she's been gone a long time…" Johnny said "Probably blowing up the produce asle…she never was big on red peppers." Stevie laughed and Allen's door opened and he came out with a scowl on his face. He had apparently went back to sleep and Johnny said "You okay…I thought for a minute you were gonna explode…" Allen said "I wish…" Reed said "Now Allen there's no need for you to be angry…its for good reason they set an age limit…your mother was right, people have died in these tournaments…they aren't just for anybody." Allen yelled "Am I just anybody! Is that you see me dad!?" Reed sighed and said "That's not what I meant…you know that…" Allen said coldly "Yeah sure…" He went downstairs probably to the arcade and Reed called to him "Oh come on Allen! It's not what it seems!" Stevie said "He'll be alright…just give him some time…" Sue came in with an arm full or groceries, some were levitating around her in small forcefields. Johnny and Stevie took some and she said "Thank you…where's Allen?" Reed said "I think he went to the arcade…he's still upset." Sue put two sacks down on the counter and said "Well he might as well get over it…I mean who does he think he is Superman?" Johnny said "Oh Superman's got nothing on me…" Stevie said "I wonder if I should go talk to him…" Sue said "No don't worry he'll just have to get over it…" Several hours later Ben came back and saw Ally glued to the TV. Drew's new video was premering on TRL and Ben said "It's that Drew boy again…she been so hooked on him lately.." Sue said "Oh you know…teenage girls…" The host on TRL was talking to Drew on the phone and said "So Drew you seen any cute girls lately while on tour? Aside from Marili and the Pretty Kitties!" Drew's muffled voice came from the TV and said "Well you see I met a girl in New York…she's like…I don't know…I just know I'm in love with a girl named Allyson Grimm." Ally gasped and rewinded the TV. Drew repeated it again, Ally rewinded it twice. Johnny said "You're gonna break it!" Ben looked positively furious. Ally was still transfixed on the TV and Ben clunked toward her. He snatched the remote and crumbled it into a ball. "You mean to tell me you were seeing that boy while he was here! When I told you not to!" Ben screamed. Ally stood up with hot tears in her eyes and shouted "Yes daddy! I don't care…I love him too!!" Ben yelled "You don't know what love is!!!" Ally, now with tears streaming down her face said "I knew you wouldn't understand! You never do!!!!" She rushed past him and slammed her door once she was inside. Sue threw down the tea towel she was dryig a cup with and ran toward her room. "Sweetie it's Aunt Sue let me in…" Ally tore the door of the hinges and threw it into the hall. She was standing with her eyes filled with tears and Sue said "Oh sweetie…" Sue levitated the door back and held it in place with a forcefield. They could understand only one thing before she closed the door. "Nobody understands me…" Ben crushed the glass in his hand and and stomped out the house cursing under his breath. Reed sighed and Johnny said "Ah young love…you don't know how many times I've went through that conversation with mom and dad…I didn't cry though…" Stevie sighed and sat down and Johnny sat in the chair opposite him. "You'll go through that conversation…trust me…" Reed said "First Allen, then Ally, what's next you and Stevie having a aerial dogfight?" Stevie and Johnny looked at each other and Johnny said "Can you…" Stevie said "I can't fly!" Johnny sighed a breath of relief and said "Now how are we gonna change the channel!? Thanks a lot Ben…"

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE- THE TWO CHAMPIONS OF LIGHT AND DARKNESS!

A couple of days later was the selection of the champions of the tournament. The whole city was in Rocafeller Square for the event and Stevie and his family made their way down there as well. Once there they selected a row of lawn chairs to sit in and waited for the mayor to come on the stage. Several minutes later, a round, short man in a brown suit walked out on stage and talked into the microphone. "Hem..hem…is this thing on? Well everyone welcome to our champion selection!" Applause came from the seats and the mayor smiled and said "Yes, well shall we get started before it snows? I heard it was going to be quite a downfall…now Mrs. Clarkson if you will please?" A tall dark skinned woman with a candy red peacoat came on the stage carrying a large metal box. She sat it on a small table next to the speaking podium. The mayor thanked her and she walked off. "Now as everyone knows, those eligible to participate were to come to the registration office and fill out a slip with their name on it." This time a tall man with a gray suit and thick coat came on the stage and said into a microphone he was holding "Now when the three slips come out, I will call your name…now shall we begin?" The man pressed a button on the side and a small slip of paper shot out and the man caught it. "Chamber of the Xavier Instiute!" A boy with a black mask covering his mouth and a long black trenchcoat walked up on stage at the applaude of others and members of his team. The mayor said "Next…Stature of the Young Avengers! Come on up!" A girl with long blonde hair walked on stage and entered the building behind the mayor, where Chamber was just directed to go. The man with the gray suit said "This is it…our final champion…and it's Victor Mancha of the Runaways come on up!" A boy with brown hair went on the stage and into the building behind the mayor. Applause commenced and the mayor began to speak again. "There you have it! Our champions…unforntunately there can only be one…one champio- Suddenly two slips of paper shot out of the box. Everyone grew silent for a moment and the man in the gray suit read the papers over and over. His face grew in horror and rushed it over the mayor and the lady in the red peacoat. Everyone was murming and Sue said trying to look over the seats "Wonder what's going on?" Stevie who was standing partly out his seat said "Some more paper shot out…must be a technical difficulty…" The mayor, the man, and the woman were arguing furiously. "There fifteen, they can't enter!" shouted the man in the gray suit. The mayor said "You know the rules, Mr. Dobson?!" The woman said "Please Mayor please…" The mayor held a hand up to her and said "I am a upset as you are Mrs. Clarkson…we'll get this straightened out! Now…" The mayor went back to the podium and looked very angry. "Will Tyler Doom come up here please!!!" Stevie and Allen looked at each other and Tyler came from the aisle walking with a smirk on his face. Once on the stage the mayor thrust the paper in his hand. Tyler didn't even look at it he just simply walked into the building where the others were. Allen said "What the!?" The mayor began arguing with the others again and after several long seconds he went to the podium again. Stevie was standing partly to see the mayor and many faces were contorted in confusion. The mayor spoke into the mic again. "Steven Storm..." Stevie sat down abruptly and every face turned to look at him. The mayor obviously couldn't find him and shouted sternly "Steven Storm!!!" Mr. Dobson directed his gaze to where he was sitting and the mayor made a motion to make him come here. Stevie felt frozen in space…his stomach had dropped to his knees, he couldn't have…no way… Sue pushed him and said "For goodness sake go up there…oh come on Stevie go!" Stevie was in the aisle and stood there looking at the face looking at him. Some were students from school and other he had never seen before. His steps felt like cement and kids started shouting "He's a cheater!!!" or "He's not even seventeen yet!!!" Once Stevie made it up on the stage and the mayor thrust the paper towards him. He looked down at the writing and clear as day it said "Steven Storm, age 15?" Stevie made his way inside the building and saw a room with the others sitting in chairs and he went inside. Victor said "What is it? They want us back outside…they didn't have to send two of you!" Stevie's mouth was extremely dry and his heart was pounding fiercly. Seconds later the mayor, Mrs. Clarkson, Mr. Dobson, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, a tall man with a strange ruby visor, and man with a golden battle helmet came bursting in. Stevie stepped back into the wall and Reed streched over to him. He grabbed his shoulders and shouted "Stevie did you put your name in for the tournament!!!?" Stevie stammered "No!!" The man with the helmet slammed a chair aside and yelled "Of course he's lying!! They both are!!" he said pointing to Tyler as well. Sue rushed between them and said "The hell he is! The registration office was specifically designed to scan the participants age, social security, and etc! If someone was underage they couldn't even get in the door, it has age scanners and a security system!" The man with the visor said "Well they used they're powers then…it's the only explanation!" Ben said "Okay everyone lets just calm down here! Stevie's been at home with us, he's hasen't been anywhere!" Mrs. Clarkson said "Well did you ask one of the older teens to do it for you all?" Sue sighed and said "How many times do I have to tell you all that all participants were scanned thourghly! No way he could have entered unless someone from the inside sabotaged the box!" Mr. Dobson said coldly "Are you accusing one of us of putting these boys names in?" Sue said angrily "Well it depends…you might have miscounted!" Mr. Dobson was about to respond, but Johnny said "Everybody shutup!! What are we gonna do about these two?" Mrs. Clarkson said "Mayor this is entirely up to you…" The mayor walked by the fireplace and sighed deeply, looking into the flames. "We have no choice…as of this day these boys are legally contracted to participate in the tournament…" Johnny shouted "No, I won't allow it..I won't!!" Reed said "Johnny please…" The mayor turned around looking worn out and said "He has no choice, neither does Mr. Doom, as of today they are Teenhero champions…"

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO- ALLEN'S PROBLEM

Several minutes later they arrived back into the Baxter Building. The entrance was covered in press trying to get at Stevie but Johnny created twin walls of fire to keep them at bay. Sue put them out once they were inside and said "Johnny…calm down…" He said nothing and merely got on the elevator separate from everyone else. Stevie stood there, feeling very upset. "He's angry at me…" Sue said "No sweetie, it's not your fault…" Stevie could feel hot angry tears welling up in his eyes and said "Yes it is…I always get thrown into situations like this! I hate being the center of attention…" Sue hugged him and said "Oh honey don't worry, we'll get through this…now c'mon I'll fix you something to eat…" Stevie mumbled "I'm not hungry…" Sue said "I understand…but c'mon before Johnny burns the house down…" Reed, Ben, and Allen had already went upstairs and Sue and Stevie got on the next elevator. Once they got off they found Reed, Ben, Allen, and Ally standing there. "Its true…you're…" Stevie nodded reluctantly and Ally sat down on the couch breathing deeply. "I had just hung up from Mel, when she said turn on the news…you're all over the TV…" Stevie felt light headed and Sue saw him and said "You better go lie down…you'll feel better after a little nap." Stevie made his way toward his room, but Allen turned him around. "Well I'm hope you're happy…cheater…you're the center of attention!" Stevie couldn't believe Allen was talking to him this way and Sue said "Allen what has gotten into you? Apologize!!" Allen said "No…he's a cheater!" Stevie said "I didn't enter my name in that thing! You know I didn't! I was here with you guys!!!" Allen said coldly "Yeah, sure, how come we don't know you used that astral projection power to go there!?" Reed said "That would have been imposible the scanners at the office can detect when forced or power entry is being used…now Allen apologixe now…" Allen said "No." Sue screamed "Do it!!" Allen yelled back "Hell no!!!" He ran toward his room and before he went inside he called to Stevie "Fuck off…" Stevie'face grew angry and he went toward the door. Before he could even open it, suddenly it blasted open. Allen shot up from the bed and said "What, I could have swore I told you to fuck-"I didn't put my name in the tournament! Okay! You're being stupid!!!" Allen said "Yeah that's me…now leave…" Stevie rushed out the room and stomped into his own. He slammed the door and stood by the door for a minute breathing heavily. Stevie kicked his dresser and flopped on this bed. He was staring up at the ceiling and thinking to himself. He had gotten along with Allen and couldn't believe, him of all people didn't believe him. Stevie rolled on his side and looked at the frosted covered New York outside. More snow came and Stevie counted the small flakes until sleep overcame him… When Stevie awoke it was nightime and the city lights were small speckles against the snowfall. Stevie rose out of bed and went inside the living room. Reed, Ben, and Sue were all sitting around and Reed said "Oh Stevie, feeling better?" Stevie lied and said "Yeah…where's dad?" Ben said "He stepped out for a minute, which means he's flying around the city somewheres…he'll be back…I told him not to freeze!" Stevie nodded and sat down by the balcony window. He looked out the window for any sign of his father, but couldn't find anything. Stevie pressed his head against the cold glass and stared at the city. "How did this happen…why did this happen…" he thought to himself. Sue was sighing to herself and Reed said "What's wrong honey?" Sue said "Everything! How did this happen?! All this bad stuff has just start happening suddenly! I want answers!" Reed said "I know…we've been investigating- "Who's we?" said Sue with an incredelous stare. Reed sighed and said "I mean me…I've been investigating the recent activity going on within the city and I figure Doom's got something to do with it." Sue said "How do you come to that? I mean he's always doing something…" Reed said "Yeah well I guessed when he had Beetle steal those documents…he wasen't just trying to hide distress signal reports, I bet there was something more in those documents." Ben said draining the tall can of beer he was drinking "Like what?" Reed looked over at Stevie and said "Maybe it's not best to talk about it here…" Stevie who was neither paying attention or listening to what Reed just said was just looking out the window. "How could this happen…someone put my name in the box…I bet it was Doom!" Stevie thought to himself. The phone rang and Sue picked it up and said "Hello? Oh hi JP…oh yes he's right here…Stevie..." Stevie got up from the cold floor and took the phone from Sue. "Hello?" he said. JP sounded estatic and quite out of breath. "Well Stevie I just heard, you happy that you got in?" Stevie said "No way! I didn't put my name in that stupid tournament!" JP said "Well, yeah obviously somebody put your name in…any guess who?" Stevie said "No idea, but you know…Tyler got in too, so maybe Doom did?" JP said "Maybe…dad's on a secret mission on the orders of S.H.I.E.L.D. and won't be back until Friday…so I'm stuck here…wanna hang out tommorow?" Stevie said "I dunno…everything is just…" JP said "I understand…well I'm here if you wanna talk, just call me on my cell…talk to you later…" Stevie said "Thanks…see ya…" He hung up the phone and Sue said "How's JP doing…everything okay over there?" Stevie said "Yeah…he said his dad was on a top secret mission…" Reed said "What?! I thought….never mind…" Sue eyed him supeciously and said "What is it? Reed what's going on…" Reed said quickly "Nothing…don't worry about it…seriously…." Ben said "Well Steve, what are you gonna do? The opening event is next week, couple of days before Christmas…" Stevie said "I don't know…what things go on in this tournament?" Sue said putting down her coffee mug "Well usually they test you on regular things that superheroes do, like endurance, strength, how do approach a situation under pressure, but then again the mayor did say it would be totally different this year…so we don't' really know what…" Stevie sighed heavily and said "Thanks anyway…I think I'll go back to bed…" Sue said "Sweetie don't worry yourself too much over this…we're already gonna have to deal with Johnny when he gets in…" Stevie went back into his room and layed back down. He wasen't tired, physically, but his mind was exhausted... "Well what are we gonna do?" said Sue folding the paper in the living room. Johnny still hadn't came home and Ben said "He better get in here before he becomes the Human Snowball!" Reed said "Don't' worry about Johnny…right now the issue is Stevie." Sue said "We don't even know his powers…he said he's got more…" Reed said "That's exactly what we're going to do…we have got to test him…" Ben said "How?" Reed sighed and said "We're gonna have too…fight him…" Sue and Ben looked up in shock and Sue said "No way he's only a boy!" Reed said "Just to where we can evaluate his limits and his powers…we won't hurt him…much…" Ben said "Reed I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean" Reed stopped both of them and said "It's decided…we are going to do it…and we are gonna need Johnny's assistance." Sue said "He'll never agree to it…" Reed said "He's going to have to if he wants Stevie to survive in this tournament." Ben said "Reed c'mon…what more could he do?" Reed said "You'll find Stevie is a strange boy…I mean we're all strange…but he just seems different…like there's this enormous power deep inside of him waiting to burst out…like a…cosmic storm…"

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- MYSTERIOUS SCARS...MEMORIES OF HIS PAST!

The next day Stevie woke up early and went to library to try to research to try to research the tournament, but when he went down there, it was closed. A sign on the doors said "Closed for the holidays" Stevie went back upstairs, crestfallen, and found Sue, Reed, and Ben wide awake watching the news. Stevie was sad to see that his father was not amongst them, he really wanted to talk to him. Sue could tell the look on his face and said "Your father is still asleep…he didn't get in tell about three in the morning." Stevie mumbled "Oh…" Allen came out his room yawning and said "Morning…what's for breakfast?" Sue said angrily "Nothing until you apologize!" Allen scratched his stomach and said "Well I guess it's cereal for me…" He went in the kitchen and fixed him a bowel of cereal and sat down to eat it. Stevie never felt so alone in the world…Allen was completely avoiding any contact with him and Stevie felt his father was too. Why did he have to come here? He wished he was back in Boston, with his friends. Stevie said "I'm going to take a walk…be back later." Sue said "Alright honey, don't stay too long because we need to talk to you about something." Stevie said "Right…" He left again and Stevie walked down to the ballroom. It was empty and Stevie just sat down in an empty chair. He was lost in his thoughts for several long minutes and suddenly he checked his watch. Stevie decided to go back to the house and when he arrived there he could hear his father's voice screaming "Hell no! I won't do it!" Reed said "Oh come on Johnny, he's in this! He needs our help!" Johnny yelled "I'm not going to fight my son! Screw this!" Stevie stepped around to see his father jump off the balcony and fly off in a burst of flames. Sue yelled "Johnny!!!" Stevie felt that empty void in his chest again and had the extreme urge to pack and get on the next flight to Boston. Sue sighed deeply and turned to Stevie and said "Stevie…don't worry…he's just…" She couldn't quite say what he was, but she just sat back down and continued reading the paper. Stevie simply went to his room and flopped on his bed. He stared at the ceiling deeply immersed in his own thoughts. "Well, teacher are you happy? I'm finally gonna have to show my abilities…" Stevie stared for hours and dosed off. When he awoke it was night and snow was falling heavier than it was several hours ago. Stevie could feel his insides aching with hunger and he decided to go make a quite bite to eat. To his surprise however he found everyone in kitchen sitting and eating cake. Sue said "Good you're up…saved you some dinner, you must be hungry…" She got up and got a plate out of the oven and put it front of where he was sitting. Stevie was determined not to meet anyone's eyes, he could feel there occasional glares. Stevie ate in total silence while the others talked. Well except for Johnny and Allen, apart from the occasional grunts and small laughs. Stevie finished and put his plate on the counter and rushed toward his room. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, Allen's voice said "You know fans have been dropping of gift baskets, and care packages for you…quite a big fan base you've got…" Stevie could tell the last sentence was totally mocking him and Stevie turned around and said "You have really bad jealously issues you know…I really hoped you would find a way to do this stupid thing…" Allen stood up and said "I don't have jealously issues! You're a cheater! You used you're powers to get into that tournament, everyone can see that!!!" Stevie said calmly "Everyone or just you? Are you mad that I'm in the spotlight? See that what you want…to be just like the Fantastic Four…recognized for you're ablilites, right?" Allen shook with anger and said "I hope they put you through the ringer!" Stevie laughed and said "No one could ever do to me what he did to me…" He stared at his wrist, which suddenly a bright scar appeared. Allen said "What are you talking about…you really are crazy…." Stevie held up his wrist and showed it everyone. "No one will ever make me feel weak ever again…it's a promise I made to my self along time ago…you and me…no you all are different from me…" Sue said "Where did you get a scar like that from? I've never noticed it before!" Stevie said "That doesn't matter…more importantly is that Allen would be wise to not call me a cheater…it would be in his best interest…" Allen smirked and said "What are you gonna do? Do you're crazy kung fu moves on me…I can fight too you know…" Reed said "Boys please! No fighting!" Allen said "Why don't you try me…hotshot…" Stevie raised his hand and put it in front of his body. "Two hits…is all I need…" Before anyone could do anything Allen rushed over the table and ran toward Stevie. "I'll show you what I can do you little cheater!!" Allen reached to punch Stevie, but Stevie brought it down with his hand. Stevie crouched and extended his leg and sweeped Allen off his feet. Allen flew into a wall and got up extremely angry. Stevie sighed and said "I told you…" Sue screamed "That's it! I will not have fighting in here!" Stevie said "Sorry…but I'm done anyway…I won't fight him, just because he's pouting." Stevie went back toward his room and Allen said "What a freak…" Stevie said "You know something…Allen…the only reason you're mad at me is because I've been getting so much attention since I've came here…you know deep down there's no way I could have entered that tournament…I know you've been telling people I'm a cheater and I used my powers…" Allen looked shocked and said "How did…" Stevie look angry now and said "You think I didn't know!? I'm not stupid…I see how people here in the building look at me…kids and people from school whisper when they see me somewhere! You don't know who you're dealing with…I suggest that you shutup…before something very unpleasant happens to you…" Allen smirked again and said "You gonna kill me…need more media attention?" Stevie said "There are more ways to destroy someone other than killing them…" He looked at the scar again, his eyes filled with sadness, but at the same time…if it dare be…murderous intent…

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE- SEEING THROUGH DECEIT AND THROUGH THE TRUTHS

Stevie woke up at six a.m. to find his room showered in golden light. He sat up and began to think what he was going to do today. Stevie still hadn't talked to his father and probably didn't want to bother him. Stevie thought maybe he could sneak out and go hang out with JP and Katrina. He showered and got dressed and went into the living room. Surprisingly it was deserted and Ally came from the kitchen corner with a package of bacon in her hand. "Oh hi Stevie, they had an early mission, want some eggs and bacon?" Stevie sat down and said "Sure…what kind of mission was it?" Ally said "Dunno, all they said was they'd be back later…Allen's gone too, I think he's over JP's house…" Stevie said "Kinda early…that's where I was planning to go…oh well." Ally said "Just because Allen is acting like a spoiled brat doesn't mean you can't go with you're friends…Allen is just gonna grow up! I mean no way you could have put you're name in! You were here the whole time…"Stevie sighed and said "Try telling that to him…"She sat down and poured her some orange juice and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar…wait where is it?!" Stevie laughed and said "It comes and goes…but don't worry about it…it's from a long time ago…" Ally said "It seemed like something happened with it…why did you say we're different from you?" Stevie sighed and said "It's because you all are…I can't tell you all why, but you all are." Ally said "Why…did someone do something to you…" Stevie said "Don't worry...now what are you planning on doing today… "Don't change the subject! Please…Stevie I need to know…" Stevie sighed and said "Listen you have a dad, Aunt Sue, Uncle Reed, dad, and Allen…also where's your mother?" Ally said "Her and dad split along time ago…anyway what are you talking about…" Stevie said "My point is…that even though your mom's not around…you still have people in you're life…you have never had to lose anyone…" Ally said "Stevie what are you talking about…your scaring me…" Stevie said "Don't worry about it…let's just eat…" Suddenly Sue, Reed, Johnny, Ben, and Allen walked into the room from the elevators. Reed said "Good morning…something smells good…" Sue said "Now you all I could've cooked…" Ally said "That's alright I thought you all would be gone for a couple of hours? You're home early…" Stevie suddenly had a feeling of shock go through him. His hand shook, now bearing the bright pale scar. Sue looked at him nervously and said "Stevie…how did you get that scar?" Stevie said "Don't…don't…" Ben said "You feeling okay Stevie?" Stevie said coldly "No I'm not…why are you all back so early?" Reed said "Well because…well it is quite cold…" Stevie said scathingly "You all never left!" Everyone got quiet and Ally said "Yes they did Stevie I saw them leave…I heard the elevator…I thought I did…" Stevie's voice was trembling in anger and said "No Ally they didn't…it would have been easy for Aunt Sue to move the button on the elevator with her powers…they've been standing there invisible that whole time!!!" Ally gasped and said "But why….I don't understand…Uncle Reed?" Reed said nothing and his silence confirmed Stevie's suspcions. "They knew you would talk to me about my scar…well I didn't come here to be analyzed like some kind of freak…if you all want me to leave just say so!" said Stevie rising from the table. Allen partly opened his mouth to say something and Reed said "I guess we underestimated you…boy the power of youth these days…" Sue had tears in her eyes and said "Well we just needed to know…oh Stevie don't feel that way…we're really sorry…" Stevie said "It's not my fault that this stuff happens to me it just does!" Reed said "Stevie…we need to know everything…if someone is after you…" Stevie turned his head away and said "You all wouldn't understand if I tried to explain it to you all…like I said I'm different from you all…" Sue said "Well…help us to…" Stevie said "Just please can we forget about it! I already have enough to deal- Suddenly Stevie fell to the floor. He felt like he was being sucked through a vaccum once again… "No Tyler you will not interfere! Do you here me!!!" screamed Doom. "But Father…if this could help with the ritual…" Doom smacked him down on the floor and stood over him. "You are a mere child…what could you possibly offer…you are only going to become a mere tool for him…" Tyler wiped his bleeding mouth and said "Is that how you really feel dad? I just a tool?" Doom turned away from him and said "Don't go sentimental on me…now's not the time it's almost ready…you will go into the tournament and bring…

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR- WHAT HE SAW...

Stevie woke up and saw everyone standing over him. Johnny said "Are you okay?!" Stevie said coldly "I'm fine…" Sue said "Was it another vision?" Stevie said "I'm not sure…" Regardless he was still angry with them. More Johnny than anyone. Why wouldn't he talk to him? He needed him more than ever and he ignored him for at least two days. Reed said "What did you see?" Stevie sat on the couch and said "Doom and Tyler…planning some kind of ritual…" He told them what he had seen and Reed sighed deeply and said "They are definitely up to something…ritual? I'll need Stephen's help on this one…" Stevie said "Why do you need my help I just… Sue giggled and said "No he means Dr. Strange…you both share the same name, just spelled differently." Reed said "I'll contact him…" He went to the phone and dialed several numbers. Reed said two quick words and hung up. Sue said "Well?" Reed said "There on their way…he's bringing Clea and JP…he needs Clea to help, JP just wants to visit." A golden burst appeared and three people appeared in the middle of the room. Dr. Strange, JP, and a beautiful caramel skinned woman with medium length grayis brown hair was standing in the middle of the room. She had the strange golden brown eyes that JP had and walked over and hugged Sue. "Oh Clea it's been awhile!" said Sue. Clea sighed and said "I know…but what can a mother do? Somebody always needs me…" JP snorted and mumbled "If your talking about you cooking…" She rounded on him, her eyes glowing intensely and said "What did you say!?" JP quickly said "Nothing mom, just I love you dearly…" Dr. Strange said "Now what is this you need help with Reed?" Reed said "Yes…now if you all can follow me…" They all left the room and JP began to follow and Dr. Strange halted him. "Not you…" JP sighed and said "You guys are so secretive…well if you all won't tell us anything…I guess we'll just go take down Doom…" Dr. Strange scolded "You'll stay right here or I'll freeze to the ground where you stand!" JP said scathingly "Well you all don't…what do you all have to really hide…we have powers too you know!" Clea yelled, her eyes blazing, "Jacob Percival Strange, do not talk to your father that way!" JP's eyes were blazing bright gold and a bright flaming aura surrounded him. "DON"T CALL ME JACOB PERCIVAL!!!" The floor boards begin to melt and the whole house began to shake. Allen fell out the chair he was sitting in, the cup in Ally's hand shattered, Stevie fell over the couch. Dr. Strange said "Oh calm down…" JP shook his head, his eyes back to normal. There was a large scorch mark where he was standing and his said "Oh sorry…" He waved his hand and it disappeared. Allen said "Whoa…just because she called you Jacob Percival…" JP said coldly "You'd do the same if a fool of a grandfather named you that!" Clea said "Now Jac-I mean JP your grandfather was a very wise man…" JP said scathingly "He experimented on goats mom! Is that what you thought of me when I was born a goat?!" Stevie, Allen, Ben, Johnny, and Ally laughed. Dr. Strange said "Never mind…c'mon it's almost dark." They all left and only the kids were alone in the living room. JP said "So have you and Allen made up yet Stevie?" Stevie mumbled "Not exactly…" JP said "Well Al, why are you so mad at Stevie anyway? You know he couldn't have entered that tour- "I'll think I'll go to the arcade…too many undesirable people here…" said Allen walking toward the elevators. JP merely ignored his comment and waved cheerfully saying "Okay see you later Allen!" Allen turned around and said scathingly "Don't mock me…what was that!?" JP looked puzzled and said "Manners…are you imagining things?" Before Stevie could stop himself he blurted out "Wouldn't be a first time…" Allen looked furious, but simply stormed out the house. JP sighed and said "He'll come around, don't worry." Ally said "He's acting so stupid! So is Uncle Johnny moping around the place! They don't care at all how Stevie feels…their only thinking about themselves! Stevie's about the only sensible male around here!" JP said "Even Mr. Richards?" Ally snorted and said "Don't even get me started…he's one of the worst! You'd think with all that brain power…but what can you do?" JP and Stevie laughed and after several hours all the adults came up from the lab. JP said "Anything?" Reed shook his head and said "Not really…Doom is really covering his steps this time…there's no trace of any strange activity." Sue said "Stevie are you sure you saw…" Stevie said "Of course! They were talking about some kind of ritual…" Dr. Strange said "Curious…Dr. Doom has magical protection against any supernatural forced entry into his home…nobody should be able to astral project there…are you sure it wasn't another power…like precognition?" Stevie said "I felt like I was there…I wasn't seeing into the future, it was happening at that very moment." Clea said "How do you know?" Stevie said "Because I saw a digital clock on the wall which read the exact time and date, which was a couple of hours ago." Dr. Strange said cheerfully "Excellent observation…" JP said "Alright…well c'mon I'm starving…let's get home so I can work down tonight's brisket…mmm can taste that cementy block now…" Clea glared at him and said "Jacob, my cooking is very good…Wong and your father eats it!" JP's face tensed in anger and said "Mom…don't call me Jacob…and anyway that's because they don't want to hurt your feelings." Clea rounded on her husband and glared at him "Is this true!?" Dr. Strange had a nervous face and said "No dear I think your cooking is excellent…hey don't use the Eye on me!" Clea's eyes were blazing gold and she said "Okay I guess your not lying…then it's just you JP!" JP said "You know dad knows how to supress his true thoughts don't you…" Clea rounded back on him and Dr. Strange said "Well very well lets get out of here so these people can enjoy theirs!" They all stood back in the middle of the room and Sue called "Don't forget about the Christmas Party! Thursday at seven!" Dr. Strange bowed and before he left, Stevie could have swore he saw his eyes change from brown to cloudy blue and glared at Reed. Reed jolted as if a small electric shock shot through his body. His faced relaxed and he glared back at Dr. Strange, his eyes focused. Stevie could not help thinking they were having some secret conversation that nobody but them could hear. They disappeared in a flash of golden light and Sue said "Well let me get started…how does grilled chicked sound?" Stevie's mind was still pondering what just happen for the split second, between Dr. Strange and Reed, and Sue called him. "Stevie you okay? Maybe you should lie down for a minute while dinner gets ready…" Stevie said "Yeah…sure…" Before going to his room he glanced at Reed who staring out the window. He saw Stevie's reflection and Stevie hurridly went inside…

CHAPTER TWENTY- FIVE- EARLY PRESENTS

A couple of days later it was Christmas Eve and everyone was excited about the next day and the Christmas Party. Ben was singing carols and was drinking a huge mug of egg nog. Ally said "Dad don't go having gas later!" Ben said "Oh this is nuthin!" Stevie however was still in a melonchonic mood. He barely spoke to his father and didn't communicate to Allen at all. Would this ruin their once blossoming friendship? Would Allen really let a stupid tournament come between them? "Oh well his loss…" Stevie thought to himself as he layed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He found himself doing that a lot and felt he would spent the rest of his holidays doing it. At five he got up and got ready for the party. He put on his new sweater and a pair of jeans and headed in the living room. The place was decorated in garland streaming all over the banisters and walls. Red velvetine bows, golden, silver, and green baubles on the tables. The large Christmas tree that Ben had brought in was littered with present under it and was shining brightly with lights and ornaments. The smell or baked turkey, cakes, and other delicious aromas filled the air. Stevie's troubled heart lightned up almost instaneously. Ally hugged him and said "Merry Christmas Stevie! Here's to being my favorite cousin I just met!" Stevie said "Thanks…same to you…sure smells good…" Sue said "Thanks sweetie…now go have some fun, you deserve it." Before Stevie could go sit down the elevator rang and a small crowd of people came in. Dr. Strange, Clea, JP, a Asian man with jade green robes, Spider-man, or Peter as he was tonight, a beautiful red haired woman, and an soft elderly woman. She was carrying a large tray of food, such as everyone else and sat it on the table. Sue, Ally, and Stevie greeted everyone and more and more people arrived. After the next ten people arrived a bald man in an electric wheelchair, accompanied by a beautiful gray haired Black woman, a gruff hairy muscular man with a cigar dangling out his mouth, and what looked to be a blue demon covered in navy fur. Sue said "Ororo! Logan! Put that out by the way, Professor Xavier, Kurt! I'm so glad you all could make it!" The hairy man put the burning cigar out in his hand, to which left a huge burn. Stevie gasped at this silently, but when he looked back it was gone. JP whispered to him holding a glass of egg nog "That's Wolverine…he's one of the toughest fighters we got…and it's not his adamatium skeleton that's what special about him, it's his healing factor…they say he could be hundreds of years old…" Stevie said puzzled "Adamatium?! Why that's the strongest- "Metal in the known world yeah…" said JP finishing his nog and swirling around the glass. Stevie said "Who's the lady and the…the…blue thing…sorry…" JP laughed and said "That lady over there is Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm…she has the abilty to psionically control the weather." Stevie whistled softly and said "That must be a useful power…" JP laughed again and said "Yeah it is…and for the blue thing…that's Kurt Wagner a.k.a. Nightcrawler, he has the ability to teleport and even blend himself in shadows." Stevie said "Teleporting seems dead useful…you seem like you use it a lot." JP sighed and said "Yeah it is…but the only thing I haven't mastered it yet…I can only go about half a mile…my dad can travel across dimensions!" Stevie said "Whoa…" JP said "Yeah I know…anyway we should get out of here…more people are starting to come and I don't want to be up under all these adults." Stevie looked around and found the place was getting extremely uncomfortable and walked out of the house with JP. They saw that not only the house was having a party but the whole building as well. The levels were all crowded and both boys found it hard to make it toward the Teen Party they were having second ballroom, which was smaller than the main one. People from school was here, also kids Stevie had never seen before. Allen was standing on a wall drinking spiced punch with two boys from school. Ally was dancing with Melodi, and some of her other senior friends. JP said "We probably don't want to hang with Al tonight…he'll just be in a bad mood…c'mon there's some seats over there." They sat down over in a small seating area and began talking. Stevie looked around and said "It's packed tonight…I don't even recognize some of these kids!" JP said "That's because some of them are from the Xavier Institute…and some other schools by the looks of it." Stevie said "Xavier Institute? Isn't that a school for mutants?" JP nodded and said "It's run by the guy upstairs in the wheelchair…Professor Xavier…the world's most powerful telepath!" Stevie raised and eyebrow and said "Really?" JP said "Yes…he's the leader of the X-Men and many mutants and superheroes seek him out for expert advice." Stevie said "He must be really powerful to run a entire school of mutants, a large mutant team, and give advice to other people as well!" JP said "Yes he is quite good…and those people upstairs with him are some of most powerful team members…and some that have been with him a long time." Stevie said "So did he teach them as well?" JP nodded again and said "Yeah…he taught most of his team and most of them work as teachers at his school as well." Stevie said "Hey how come you, Ally, Allen, or me never went there?" JP said "Well my dad did seriously consider putting me there when that whole Apocalyspe war thing was happening, but I guess not…as for you, Allen, and Ally…well you all have got superhero parents to teach you all! Just like me…most kids that go to the Xavier Institute are homeless, orphans, and have been seriously attacked against prejudice for being a mutant." Stevie said "But mutants can be legally register citizens of the United States?! I don't- "Just because they passed a law saying mutants are legal citizens doesn't stop people from fearing them and hating them…" Stevie sighed "I guess your right…so what about the difference between mutants and superhumans?" JP said "Well mutants are people born with a specific gene that will activate and give that person specific abilities that normal humans don't have. It usually occurs during puberty and no person's gene is alike…if that were the case everyone would have the same powers." Stevie said "Okay so what about superhumans?" JP said "Superhumans are humans who had some freak accident that givens them superhuman powers…such as the Fantastic Four who were hit by a cosmic storm in space, which gave them their abilities…a classic tale of a person stepping in some nuclear sludge, then the next day they can fly, shoot laser beams out their eyes, and can lift a eighteen wheeler truck." Stevie laughed and said "So if my dad is superhuman…and mom's a mutant what does that make me?" JP said "Half and half I guess…me I'm what you call magical…but my powers classify me as a mutant, just like Allen and Ally." Stevie said "Oh so their both mutants…okay I understand." JP yawned and said "I'm hungry lets go upstairs and get something to eat…personally I'm not in the mood for chips, pigs in a blanket, and watery punch." Stevie looked at the snack table and he remembered the smell of the honey baked ham upstairs and said "Agreed." They both left and made their way back upstairs. On the floor below the house a loud boom erupted outside, which made the whole building shake. Stevie peered out the window and saw others doing the same. JP peered out the opposite window of Stevie and said "What the hell was that?" Another boom, this time it knocked down everyone in the hall. The lights flickered of for a second and Stevie got up stifly. He looked back out the window. Nothing was there but the silent falling snow…FLASH! A large red robotic eye was staring directly at Stevie. Stevie gasped and a large robotic claw tore through the wall and grabbed him. It swung him madly in the air and attempted to leave, but was hit by a flash of light. JP was standing there his fist glowing electric blue. The large robotic octopus glared at him and JP attempted to fire another, but it knocked him back into a wall leaving a cloud of smoke. It left with Stevie and people in the building and in the streets were screaming. The smoke cleared and JP was crouched on the wall defying gravity and hissed "Shit on Christmas Eve!" He disappeared in a flash of golden light. Upstairs Peter said "What the hell is that!?" Logan extended six very sharp claws from his knuckles and said "Anyone in the mood for calamari?" Clea screamed "It has somebody in it's claw! JP landed in a golden flash, his sweater torn and a large fresh cut across his cheek and yelled "That thing has Stevie!" Johnny gasped and immediately burst into flames and rushed toward the balcony door. He would go through them if he had to. Soon as he hit the door a invisible force knocked him back out of flame mode. "What the hell!" he screamed. Reed said "It's a forcefield!" Sue screamed "We gotta break through it!"

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX- THE PRELIMENARIES AND MAKING UP

The thing that had Stevie through him into a fresh pile of snow. Stevie choked on the freezing snow and a gruff voice yelled "Hey champion wanna take me on!" Stevie looked up and saw he was surrounded by thugs, criminals, and evil mutants. Stevie thought "What's going on here!?" Then he saw Chamber rush by blasting several of them. He yelled to Stevie "Glad you could make it into the entrance part! Now just start taking down these guys!" Stevie couldn't understand what was going on but he had no choice, several of them rushed toward him. He blasted some back and kicked a couple into the cars that were left on the street. One large muscular one tried to grab him around the neck but he threw him over his shoulder. One was to the right of him with a knife, he kicked it out his hand and blasted him into a nearby cinderblock. More tried to come at him but he quickly disposed of them. He saw Stature and Victor run up to him along with Chamber and Tyler. Victor doubled over gasping for breath and screamed "Is that it?" Chamber said "I don't' think so…here comes that octopus thing…" Victor said "Oh great how are we gonna defeat that?" Stevie said "We're gonna have to work together!" Tyler snorted and said "With you people…I don't think so…" Stevie said scathingly "We don't need you anyway…how many people did you take down two?" Tyler opened his mouth in anger , but Chamber interrupted him and said "Let's just go!" The four of them ran toward it and Victor sent two small rockets at it. The black metal body had two large holes in it and was sparking. Stature grew about twenty feet high and punched it leaving a huge dent in it's large red eye. Next Stevie and Chamber sent concussive beams of energy at the metallic monster. It exploded and sent smoke everywhere. They shielded their eyes and when the smoke cleared no trace of the monster, the thugs, criminals, or mutants were left. Let alone traces of a fight happening. People came out and began clapping at them. The mayor spoke from a megaphone on top a low building "Good job champions! You all pass the prelimerlary rounds! Also Merry Christmas!" He laughed deeply and Stevie slumped on the ground gasping for air. Chamber helped him up and said "Good job…your pretty good." Stevie grinned and said "Thanks, you're not bad yourself…" Victor and Stature both left and Chamber told Stevie he'll see him later. Stevie waved back to him and Tyler said "Well…I didn't expect you to finish…must been luck." Stevie turned to him and said coldly "I didn't even expect you to throw a punch…I mean their so weak…" Tyler's face rippled in anger and his said "Yeah well… "Tyler it's time to go…" said a cold drawling voice in an allyway. Dr. Doom emerged from the allyway his long dark green cloak dusting up snow as he walked. Tyler turned back to Stevie and said "Don't expect to last through this tournament Storm…your dead…you might as well plan the arrangements right now…" With that he turned on his heel and left. They both walked back into the allyway and seemed to disappear within the fog. Stevie eyed the spot carefully, but suddenly felt like he was being pulled by a invisible hook. In a flash of orange light he landed on house floor and everyone clapped as he opened his eyes. Ally said excitedly "You were great!!!" Peter shook his hand violently and said "Excellent, absolutely!" Ben and Johnny hoisted him on their shoulders and chanted "Stevie's the guy! Lose an arm, or a leg, never!!!" The mayor stepped forward and said "Yes, yes! Our youngest champion perform quite brilliantly tonight!" Stevie said "You know you could have warned us before hand!" Everyone laughed and the Mayor sighed "Alas I couldn't that was supposed to be a situation where a dangerous situation were to occur…and there are now warnings unfortunately most of the time…" Sue said "Okay what are we waiting for lets party!!" Everyone screamed very loudly and Allen came through the door and yelled "What the hell is that all about?!" He had obviously been outside looking at Stevie and Ben and Johnny let him down. Allen looked nervously at him and very awkward silence befell the house. Ben said to them "Alright everyone back to ya knittin or what ever! This is already going to be hard without you sappy gits lookin!" Everybody moved to what they were doing, reluctantly. Stevie could almost tell that Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo were listening. Stevie turned to Allen and Allen said "I guess you'd have to be crazy to put your name in that tournament…I mean that was only the prelimenaries!" Stevie said coldly "You finally caught on…" Allen said "Well I wasn't the only one saying you'd cheated…I mean a lot of kids were saying it behind your back…" Stevie sighed and said "Great just what I need, more unwanted attention…" Allen laughed slightly and said "I guess I was a bit hysterical…I'm sorry…" Stevie said simply "Don't worry about it, now lets get something to eat I'm starving!" Allen laughed and then looked down to see Sue, Mary Jane, Clea, and Ororo looking at them teary eyed. Sue gasped silently "Boys…"

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN- CHRISTMAS

The next morning Stevie was woke abruptly out of his sleep with Allen landing on his body yelling "Christmas!" Stevie awoke groggly and saw that it was only four thirty and it was still dark out. But since he was up he went into the living room. Everyone was awoke and Stevie was bombarded with presents when he sat down. "Merry Christmas Stevie!" said everyone. Stevie smiled and said "Thanks everyone, Merry Christmas to you all too." Allen tore fiercely at large package and found a new green Mac laptop computer inside. Allen yelled gleefully and began tearing at the other packages. Ally was wearing a new fluffy pink Heatherette jacket she'd been wanting for months and smelled the perfume Sue had just got her. "Wow Aunt Sue this smells amazing?" Sue wearing her new robe Ben got for her, said "Your welcome, now you don't wear that everyday okay…it's for special occasions." Ally said "Okay…wow I've been needing this!" She just opened up her pink Mac laptop which was identical to Allen's. Stevie opened up a long, thin package and inside was a white and electric bass guitar. Stevie saw it had a signature saying "To Stevie, Yours Adam Levine" Stevie said "Wow…dad how did you get this?!" Johnny smirked and said "I helped Maroon 5 get to their gig on time once…told them you were a fan." Stevie then opened another package, which was an electric blue Mac laptop like Allen's and Ally's. After several more rippings the presents were finally done. Reed got several beaker sets from Sue, Johnny, Stevie, Allen, Ben, and Ally. A new scarf from Sue, a digital chemical scanner from Johnny and Ben, and an large encyclopedia of biophysics from Ally and Stevie. "Thanks you all, I've been looking for this!?" Sue got diamond earrings, a diamond braclet, and a new gold watch from Reed. A new 16 megapixel digital camera from Ally and Ben, a 500 dollar gift card to Dolce and Gabbana from Stevie and Allen, and new Hound's Tooth coat with matching purse from Johnny. Johnny got a new flat screen t.v. from Ben, a new motocross set from Allen, a 500 dollar gift certificate to a expensive men's clothing store that he liked from Reed, a new sweater from Ally and Sue, and Stevie got him the best gift of all. He wheeled in a new black and orange motocross bike that Johnny had been wanting for years. "Stevie…how did you get this…this isn't even out in America…" Johnny stammered touching the carbon steel frame. Stevie smiled and said "Well lets just say I have a friend over in Japan that happens to have a father that is the maker of these bikes…" Allen dropped his mouth and said "Wow Stevie you've been to Japan?!" Stevie raised an eyebrow in confusion and said "Of course where did you think I learned all my martial arts?" Allen's jaw dropped along with everyone else. "You've went to Japan?!" said Allen. Stevie still looked puzzled and said "Of course where did you think I learned it all?" Ally said "Hey Stevie can you even speak Japanese?" Stevie grinned and said "Of course! Along with other languages…" Their conversation was interupted however when the doorbell rang. Ben said "Who the hell is that at this hour?" A tall man in gray slender pea coat with steel gray hair was standing in the doorway. His hair had several fresh snowflakes in it, as well did his coat. Sue smiled and ushered him in. "Why Mr. Dobson how are you this Christmas Day?" she said. He shrugged the flakes out of his hair and smiled and said "Oh I'm just fine…Merry Christmas to you all!" They all responded back with a cheerful "Merry Christmas!!!" and Mr. Dobson said "Well I'm just delievering our champion's official opening task uniform…the Mayor and many other workers at City Hall are personally rooting for you…as well as I am! You have got quite a fan base now…several fan websites opened up after the preliminaries last night…also people have start making shirts with you name on it…" Stevie choked and said "Really?! Why!" Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Umm…well because your parents and also your one of the youngest champions we have ever seen…and by the looks of last night, one of the most skilled…oh yes Ms. Fairfield on the fifth floor of City Hall wanted you have this…" He took a blue t-shirt out of the long package he was holding. Mr. Dobson unfolded it and on the front was a outline of Stevie's head, just in white and under it, it read Allen repressed the urge not to laugh and Stevie merely burst out in laughter. Mr. Dobson looked at them and said "What? Steviehead has become the most visited site in the Eastern coast within the past twenty four hours…people want you to make a special apperance at City Hall for a Christmas Party…" Stevie said "No thanks…seems like the sort of thing that will draw people…I'm just gonna hang here today." Mr. Dobson laughed and said "Well for you to be a champion, you sure don't want to be in limelight…understandable…well I'll be off then, farewell!" He left and Stevie took the long package from the table and opened it. He held it up and it was long cloak like windbreaker. It was black and blue and had stripes down the arms. On the front was a round Fantasic Four insignia and on the back it read "Storm 5". Ally said "That's hot what's it for?" Stevie said "Dunno…" Also inside were matching pants, fingerless gloves, and shoes. Sue said "Well Stevie go put that away and lets finish unwrapping the presents!" Stevie took the box gingerly and laid it on his bed. Once he came back out he was tackled by what seemed to be a mass of silky brown hair. Stevie gasped "M-mom!!!" Nicole beamed at him and said "Merry Christmas!!!" Stevie said "But I thought you were on tour and wouldn't be back tell June!?" She laughed and said "Well I told Jerry that since you were in the tournament and we would be performing in it, we might as well had came back!! So here I am…we just got in late last night…the girls are still sleeping though…along with Drew." Ally's bottle of perfume almost slipped out her hand and Nicole said "So…Merry Christmas my little champion!" Stevie said "How did you know?" Nicole said "Your father told me of course…first thing when you all got home…he seemed like he had to fly to tell me, couldn't just called me…" Stevie realized why his father had been gone so long that night and he said "Are you mad?" Nicole said sweetly "Of course not honey…it's not your fault…we're gonna get to the bottom of this…this just isn't coincidence…" Stevie cheered up immensly and he said "I'm glad your hear Mom!!" Nicole hugged him tightly and said "I am too…so lets open your present I got you!" Stevie said "Oh but Mom I mailed yours…" Nicole said "I already got it…so did the girls and Drew…they were really excited!!" Stevie said "Well did you like it?" Nicole grinned and said "Of course it was quite lovely…I'm glad you remebered that I love Channel No. 5!!!" Stevie grinned and said "Thanks…" Nicole turned to Johnny and said "Oh Johnny thanks…I love the earrings and the car…" Allen yelled "You got her a car!?" Johnny grinned and said "Yeah kinda…" Nicole laughed and said "Yeah the Benz is just calling out to me…but hey I got you all presents too!!!" Nicole had got Sue a large Italian cookbook (Italian food was Sue's favorite), a Louis Vutton purse, and new stailess steel rice cooker she had been wanting for months. She got Reed a very expensive satalite phone which could withstand a large nuclear rocket, a crystal beaker set, and what he had been really wanting, a new pair of wool socks to keep his feet warm while he worked late at night in lab. Ben received two box tickets to a boxing match of the century, a large winter coat from Paris that cost as much as a small speedboat, and a matching hat, scarf, and glove set. She got Ally a Gucci mailcarrier, (You'll need that for college to make the other girls jealous!), very expensive Jimmy Choo pink leather pumps, and a very lovely smelling Dior perfume. Allen received a new model handheld game system called the Playsquad X.9, which hadn't been released yet, but Nicole got it months ahead, a new jacket from a nice urban store in Spain and new silver watch. Everyonr enjoyed their gifts and spent their time amongst each other. Stevie felt like he was on air and nobody could bring him down...not even Apocalypse.


End file.
